EL, A second Chance
by keithallen
Summary: based on Haru Glory's ' Second Chance' That he could not finish. Kouta is killed and some mysterious force takes him back in time to re-live as a little boy vacationing in Kamakura. Kouta has a chance for a re-do. What will he do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Note : This story was started by Haru Glory who was unable to finish it. I read the original, and by some insane impulse, I had to keep it going. I hope you enjoy.**

CH 1

 _It's the heart afraid of breaking_

 _that never learns to dance_

 _and the dream afraid of waking_

 _than never takes the chance_

 _it's the one who won't be taken_

 _than cannot seem to give_

 _and the soul afraid of dying_

 _than never learn to live_

 _._

 _And when the night has been too lonely_

 _and the road has been too long_

 _you might think that love is only_

 _for the lucky and the strong_

 _._

 _just remember in the winter_

 _far beneath the bitter snow_

 _lies the seed that with the sun's love_

 _in the spring, becomes, The Rose_

 **-Bette Midler-**

Kouta stood at the top of the steps where Lucy told him to wait. This place where under the glow of a lamp post, he had held hands and hummed Lilium with her when he was young. The place he came to when Professor Kakuzawa had taken her from him. This place held a powerful meaning for him, and her.

Now, he stood here, watching Lucy walk away. She had told him about her miserable life and her only desire to even keep living was to apologize to him. He had confessed his love for her. And she had confessed hers, as well as telling him he was her only friend in the world. As she walked away, he also remembered that she'd said he would not be able to live in this world if she made it into hers as she was suppose to do. She then had to leave.

Lucy had just disappeared into the night when Kouta finally grasped the meaning of what she said. He knew those soldiers had to be looking for her down by the water. The same place she was headed to now. She said she had endured her life only to apologize to him. She said he could not live in this world if she did.

"No!" Kouta blurted out as he realized Lucy was going down to where the soldiers were to let them kill her. "No!" he cried again and went down the stairs as fast as he could. He had to stop her! Taking the steps two and three at a time on his way down, he slipped and tumbled, bruising himself. Getting back up, he went slower, now with a limp, but he had to catch her.

Reaching the bottom, Kouta broke into a run. He hurt, but to slow down meant Lucy would die. After all her life living in agony he could not let that happen. Up ahead, on the coast road, he saw the light of the military vehicles. He also saw Lucy step into that light. His pains forgotten, Kouta ran as fast as he could as she walked to the middle of the road and stopped.

A loud speaker announced, "Ready!"

"No!" Kouta's mind cried, he was almost there. He closed on Lucy, who stood waiting to die.

"AIM!"

"NO!" Kouta cried as he ran into the light, Lucy snapped her head to stare at him, an open look of shock on her face. The soldier's guns were up. Kouta grabbed her and hugged her tight, shielding her with his body.

"Kouta!" she gasped.

"FIRE!"

"Kouta, no!" Lucy cried in a whimper.

At first, the gunfire was just noise as Lucy used her vectors to shield him. Then Lucy's head recoiled and hard slams tore into Kouta's back He tried to stay in front of her as he felt a hundred burning bees drive into him. He fell, still clinging to Lucy in a vain attempt to save her. They hit the pavement together, Lucy's limp arm over him, his limp arms were around her. Lying face to face, he felt his life drain away as he looked into her vacant eyes. He wanted to tell her to run, to save herself, but his breath was gone. He wanted so badly to do it all again, to see her happy and smiling, to not be tortured or hunted down like an animal. He saw a tear drip down from her eye, then the world faded away.

.

Before Kouta, a bright white light burst into being. He felt ... nothing. Even his mind was numb. The light encompassed him as he floated in nothingness. It felt familiar to hm, yet he had no idea why.

 _'You wish to live again?'_

He felt more than heard the question. He did. He wanted to be able to save Lucy from all the heartache she'd lived with.

 _'Your selfish wish is granted. Let's see what you do with it.'_

Selfish wish? The light burst so bright it hurt. Then as mysteriously as it appeared, the light vanished, leaving him in the dark.

Dark, a warm feeling. He was warm and comfortable. Kouta let out a sigh, this was nice.

"Kouta."

A voice. A voice that tickled at his memory. He knew that voice. He felt pain and yet happy at hearing it.

"Kouta, wake up!"

He wanted to go find that voice. So innocent, someone he had lost. Yes, he'd lost his little sister in one bloody instant. Lucy did it, but who was truly at fault? He was also sad to remember his last words to Kanae. He would give anything to be able to apologize to her.

Shifting around he realized he now felt things, He was in a bed, blanket over him. The faint smell that came to his nostrils felt like ... home. Kanae used to wake him up in the mornings.

Wait, Kanae? He had just heard Kanae? Kouta snapped his eyes open. Over him was his little sister.

Frowning, she said, "Kouta don't hate me but you have to get up."

Kane was here? She was alive? Not believing it, Kouta reached out and touched her. "Kanae," he said weakly. How could she be here? He sat up and studied her. He pet her shoulder, her cheek as she eyed him curiously. Kanae was real. His little sister was alive! He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Kanae, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," he said in an emotional choke. He let out a sob of guilt for what he'd said the last time he'd seen her. _'apologize or I'll hate you forever!'_ He didn't hate her, he'd always wished he could take those words back.

Slowly, Kanae said, "That's OK, big brother. You didn't even yell at me today."

Kouta laughed. He laughed a hearty laugh from seeing his sister he never thought he would ever see again. It was hard to believe this was real, but he heard, saw and felt his little sister. He petted her hair, thrilled beyond words that he got to see her again.

Kanae called, "Dad? Kouta's acting really strange."

"Ah, now there's a sight. Isn't this a cute moment? Wish I had by camera."

Kouta looked to see the doorway filled with, "Dad?" he asked. His father was here too? Without thinking, Kouta got up and ran over to hug his father. "Dad, I,... you're alive!" he announced happily.

Junso looked down on his son. "The meal you helped make last night wasn't that bad," he quipped. By how tight the hug was he was getting was, he asked, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Kouta looked up at his Dad. He had a nightmare all right. "It was pretty horrible ..." he agreed. Then another thought hit him. Was he in some land of the dead now? Looking around he asked, "Dad, where are we?"

"You forgot?" Junso asked with a smirk. "That must have been one bad dream! We're in Kamakura, seeing Aunt Takami and your cousin Yuka? Does that ring a bell?"

Kouta looked up at him again, then quickly looked over at Kanae, then back to his father. "The festival, the train station," Kouta said thoughtfully.

"Yes, to bring you back to the proper time and place, space traveller," Junso said with a grin. "We're staying in the vacation house a few blocks down from Aunt Takami's. In five days is the festival, and we go home on the train that night." seeing Kouta's dazed look, he asked, "Earth to Kouta, do you read?"

"What? ... yeah," Kouta said as his mind worked. It hadn't happened yet. Meeting Lucy, the festival, the train ride, none of it had happened. Since it had yet to happen, that meant he could change it! As he thought about it, he remembered lying to Lucy and the repercussions. "It was my fault," he said vacantly. "Everyone dying, it was my fault!"

"Whoa, that was some dream you had." Junso said. He scrubbed Kouta on the head and said, "I know! How about some breakfast. Food always makes things better! Get dressed, Kanae, may I have your excellent help?" They left, leaving him alone in his that he had a chance to think about it, Kouta realized he'd been put back into the one place where he had the chance to change the future.

Going over to the mirror, he looked at his nine year old self. "OK, so I'm nine again. I meet Lucy, and we have fun until ..." he stopped as he remembered the night atop the stairs by the sea, holding hands as they hummed his music box tune together.

In his head, Kouta heard, _'You have been given a second chance very, very few are offered. You can avoid the Diclonius girl and live happily knowing nothing about her. Your fate is in your hands.'_

"Avoid Lucy?" he asked no one. How could he do that? WHY would he do that? He was Lucy's only friend and he loved her. "No, I won't abandon Lucy!" he said firmly. "I have to make it right. I have to save Lucy!" Whoever this deity, or whatever it was, gave him this chance, he was not going to waste it. He certainly wasn't going to back out and hide from saving the girl he loved.

Quickly, Kouta got dressed. Thinking hard, he tried to remember what day it was he had met her. If he was right, it was tomorrow. Maybe today? It was so long ago he had trouble remembering. It was critical that he met Lucy then took her to the zoo. She'd had so much fun there, as did he.

He got his clothes on and ran downstairs. He had an important job today, and he had to do it right.

Outside, it was a nice day. Kouta was sure that today was the day he'd met Lucy. He had to make it a perfect copy of their original meeting. He told his father he was going out to draw, grabbed his sketch pad and his music box, then headed out the door.

He tried to walk the same path, but he only remembered wanting to head up into the mountains. Seeing the easiest way, he walked that way. His death, and Lucy's was still fresh in his mind. The sting of the bullets driving through his body. The pain of knowing he'd let Lucy die. He had to stop it. He had to make tings better.

A familiar path showed itself uphill in the greenery. Kouta took it. He huffed his way up, becoming more certain that this was the day he'd met her. He thought about one thing he would change right away. Instead of going all the way up the mountain to sketch, he'd pick something nearby the tree where Kaede had buried her dog. As he thought about it, that was another agony she had suffered. Maybe he'd have a chance to stop it if he got there earlier in the day instead of in the afternoon.

He hiked on and recognized the small cave/ shrine he and Lucy had huddled in the day it rained. He smiled, although they hadn't done anything, he remembered that place clearly. Although he wa sure the shrine was for some diety, to him, it was a shrine with a different meaning.

A little farther on, he saw the statues carved into the cliff and the big tree where Lucy had buried her puppy. Searching the base of the tree, he didn't see the little grave with the stone. Kouta breathed a sigh of relief. If he was able to save her puppy, then Lucy would be spared one less agony. Intent on his task, Kouta turned and tripped on something. The something yelped. So did Kouta.

"Ghaah!" Kouta cried. In trying to keep his balance he'd kicked the puppy. He went down on his hands and knees anyway. Looking up, he saw the puppy run to Lucy. Another girl with her scowled at him and pointed. ""Did you see that? He kicked your puppy!" the girl snapped.

"What? No, wait, I didn't kick him, I didn't see him and tripped!" Kouta explained as he got up.

Lucy scowled at him. "Boys are such bullies, I hate them all!"

"I swear, I didn't mean it," Kouta cried, "I was looking at the tree, and when I turned around he was right there at my feet. I'm really sorry."

Arms folded over her chest in indignation, Lucy held him in a burning gaze. "If that's true, why were you looking at a tree?" she asked.

Kouta held up his sketch pad. "I draw things. Mountains, trees, all kinds of things. That tree looked interesting." Seeing she wasn't buying it, he held the pad out to her. "Here, look at it if you don't believe me. Can't we be friends?" he asked.

Lucy frowned at him a bit longer, then something in her face changed. She tipped her head slightly and her face softened.

Seeing his chance, he said, "Lucy, my name is Kouta."

"My name isn't Lucy, it's Kaede," she replied, taking on a hard tone.

The other girl laughed. "First he kicks your puppy, now he want to name you. Forget that boy, I bet he's nothing but trouble!"

"Lu ... Kaede, please, just give me a chance," Kouta begged.

Kaede eyed him a bit longer. She didn't know what it was, but she felt Kouta was different. Instead of the mean grin most boys had, he was looking at her, opened faced as if begging for acceptance. He was also a bit clumsy. "All right. We can be friends," she said. "As long as you call me by my real name."

Kouta smiled. "Thank you, Kaede," he said and asked, "Do you want to see my sketch book? I know I'm not the best, but I do have some cool scenes I drew."

Kaede went to take his sketchbook. The other girl became angry. "Kaede, he kicked your puppy!"

Kaede paused, eyeing her. "He said he was sorry, and it did look like an accident."

"I won't be fiends with a puppy kicker!" the girl announced, "Or friends with anyone who IS friends with a puppy kicker. If you want him as a friend, than I can't be your friend!"

"Why?" Kaede asked, looking confused.

"HE'S A BOY!" the girl yelled. "You said it yourself, boys can't be trusted, they are mean and end up hurting you. Do you really want that?"

Angered at her insinuation, Kouta said, "I'm not mean, and I'd never do anything to hurt Kaede! Why would you say that?"

"You're just another mean boy!" the girl snapped. "Come on, Kaede, we don't need to be around HIM!" The bread she had for the puppy, she threw to the ground and stomped off.

"Wait!" Kaede cried. "Why are you doing this?"

The girl's behavior also made Kouta suspicious. "I have the same question. Why can't Kaede be friends with more than one person?"

The girl spun in place. "Because you're a puppy kicking BOY!" she yelled in a red faced rant.

"I said I was sorry, I didn't mean it," Kouta replied.

Kaede nodded. "He did." she agreed.

Glaring at Kaede, the girl said, "Make your choice, Kaede, that puppy kicking boy, or me."

Kaede gulped. Something just felt right about being friends with Kouta, but he didn't live at the orphanage. She only had one friend there that she was bout to loose. To have no friends there would make her life even harder. She frowned and said, "Sorry, Kouta. I ... can't be your friend." She turned to walk away.

Kouta hurried up beside her. "Kaede, please, that girl ...something is wrong if she won't let you have any other friends but her."

"Goodbye, Kouta," Kaede said softly. "Please don't follow me."

Kouta was scared. Kaede was rejecting him. He had to win her over. "Kaede, I don't want to see you miserable!" he blurted out.

Kaede stopped and turned to him. With a touch of anger in her voice, she said, "Too late. I already am. Out here was the only peace I can get. And now ... that has been ruined!" she said, casting him a pleading look. "All I want is just a few minutes of not being picked on or bullied!"

Gazing at her, Kouta said, "I'm so sorry you life is like that."

"Kaede, come on!" the other girl snapped.

Kaede turned to her and shouted, "Why did you have to start a fight? Why do you hate Kouta so much?"

The girl planted her fists on her hips and grated, "Do you want Tomo to find our about your puppy?"

"What?" Kaede asked in a gasp. "You promised not to tell."

"I may change my mind if you don't stop talking to that boy!"

"Is that what our friendship is? You'll be my friend as long as I do as you say?" Kaede asked.

"Who's Tomo?" Kouta asked. He was ignored.

"Who's the only one who helps you? The only one who calls the teachers when Tomo and his gang bullies you?" the girl asked. "I don't have to try and help you, Kaede."

"So, that's how it is. If I don't do as you say, you'll help bully me," Kaede stated.

"Just stop talking to that boy, and we'll be fine," the girl retorted.

Kaede dropped her head to frown at the ground. "I managed fine before you said you were my friend," Kaede told her.

"Fine!" the girl spat and stomped away.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to break up your friendship," Kouta offered.

Seeing the puppy wagging his tail at her feet. Kaede sat down and fed him the bread she'd brought.

Kouta sat facing her.

"I can bring him some food too," Kouta offered. Thinking about the other girl's threat, he said, "If this Tomo might do something to him, I can ask Dad to keep him safe, and bring him to come see you."

Kaede looked at him blank faced and asked, "Why are you so interested in me? Don't you know I'm a freak? Don't even say you didn't notice my horns."

"You're suspicious of me," Kouta realized aloud. "Yes, I see your horns, they're kinda hard to miss. Actually, I think they're kinda cool. You do look cute like that. Forget your horns, Kaede, they aren't important, at least to me ..."

"Why did you call me Lucy?" she asked quickly.

Without thinking, he said, "That's what I knew you by before." Seeing her frown slightly, he realized his mistake. To cover it, he said, "I did know you before ... you were at that orphanage. I liked you. I saw you again, and I had to talk to you."

"I've always been there," Kaede said, watching him closely. "All I can remember is being there my whole life."

"Yeah," Kouta said in a huff. Dropping his head, he saw the puppy was also looking at him. He scratched the puppy behind his ear. The puppy wagged his tail. "What's his name?"

"I haven't given him one," Kaede admitted.

Seeing a chance to connect with Kaede, Kouta said, "Well, let's name him. How about ... Mr. Young dog?" he asked with a smirk.

Kaede snorted out a chuckle and asked, "That's the best you can come up with?"

"I don't know, I never named a dog before," Kouta said defensively. "Mr. Four paws?"

Kaede laughed. "Or maybe ... Outdoor dog?"

They both laughed. Seeing the puppy licking Kaede's fingers, she said, "He's still hungry. I don't have anything else to feed him."

"I'll go get something for him," Kouta said and got up. "Wait here, I'll be back." He handed her his sketchbook, "Here you can look at this while I'm gone." He sat his music box down too and ran off.

Kaede watched him go. To the puppy she said, "We'll find a name for you. What do you think of Kouta? I think he's nice. From the things he's done, I got the feeling he does know me. That is strange because I've never seen him before." Petting the puppy, she looked at the sketchbook and opened it up. Kouta had made pencil sketches of a beach, hills and one was an old, limbless tree. They were good. There were a few erasures Kaede first thought were mistakes. Looking at the picture of the tree, she realized Kouta had used the light erasure marks to make a shadow for the tree. He was very good at this.

Kaede then eyed the music box. She put the sketchbook down and picked it up. Opening the lid, it began to play 'Lilium'. She listened to the pretty yet sad tune. For some reason, she equated this song with Kouta. After it played through a couple times, she started to hum along with it. She liked this song. As it went on, she also equated the tune with where she was and how she was feeling now.

Either Kouta had grabbed this box by accident, or somehow he knew her feelings. That couldn't be. Just like it was impossible that she had no idea who he was, but he seemed to know her, and was happy to see her.

Kouta was a pleasant mystery. She'd seen TV shows where the girl was miserable and alone, and this hero arrived to sae her. Was Kouta her hero? "He would be a nice hero to have," she mused aloud. A hero not with a mighty sword or packing an arsenal to mow down enemies, but one with a sketch book and a music box. Both, which she greatly appreciated at the moment.

The puppy got down and went to go sniff something. She head his bark, then a yip. Turning, she saw one of Tomo's goons holding her puppy by the scruff of his neck. Tomo stood nearby grinning like a wolf. His other goon stood to his other side, grinning evilly at her.

"This is perfect!" Tomo announced. "There's no one out here so we can do whatever we want to make you cry and scream!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

 _Where have all the good men gone  
and where are all the gods?  
Where's my streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss  
and I turn  
and I dream of what I need!  
I need a hero._

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong  
and he's gotta be fast_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._  
 _I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._  
 _He's gotta be sure_  
 _and it's gotta be soon_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life!_  
 _larger than life._

 ** _-Bonnie_** _**Tyler** -_

Kouta ran back home. On the kitchen table, he found his father's note, he had taken Kanae to go see Aunt Takami and visit a museum.

"Dog food, dog food," Kouta chanted softly. They had no dog food. He tried to figure out what a puppy ate. Kaede had brought some sandwich bread. OK, but he thought dogs ate meat. Yes, Meat! He opened the refrigerator. Seeing some sandwich meat in a plastic bag, He grabbed it and left.

Running back up the hill, Kouta neared the top and heard Kaede cry out, "No! Don't hurt him!" He pushed hard to get to her. When he topped the hill, a bad sight greeted him. A boy had Kaede with her arms locked behind her. A short ways away, another boy held her puppy up, the third boy stood ready to kick. In a flash, he knew what was about to happen.

"Don't!" Kouta a cried and ran at them. As he ran to stop them, the one boy dropped the puppy, the other boy kicked him hard. With a yelp of pain, the puppy flew though the air. Kouta wasn't violent. Upon seeing what just happened, something in him snapped, His face screwed up in rage, his fists tightened. He charged the boys with an angry yell. They looked up as Kouta's fist crashed into Tomo's face.

Stunned, Tomo fell to the ground. Wanting to punish the other boy who'd held the dog and now was gaping at Kouta, Kouta kicked him hard in the groin. The boy screamed and folded.

"You'll pay for that!" Tomo yelled and shot to his feet.

Tomo was angry he'd been hit, Kouta was enraged and fighting for Kaede's survival. If he failed, she would die in a hail of bullets again. The boys fought, Kouta had the edge of being desperate to win. Tomo threw punches Kouta didn't even feel. Kouta punched, kicked, elbowed and bit like a wild animal. He knocked Tomo down again. Tomo got up and stumbled away, casting a frightened glance at Kouta.

Kouta turned to glare at the boy holding Kaede.

"I'll hurt her!" the boy warned.

Bleeding from his eyebrow and the corner of his mouth, Kouta stalked toward the boy with murder in his eyes. He growled, "I'm going to kill you."

The boy thought about his chances. Tomo was gone and his other friend was doubled on the ground in pain, crying. The boy coming towards him fought like a crazed beast. He let Kaede go and fled after Tomo.

The instant Kaede was free, she ran to where her puppy had landed.

Kouta, sore and breathing hard from his running and fighting, staggered over to pick up his music box.

"No!" Kaede wailed out, which got his attention. He ran over to her to see her puppy lying on the ground, twitching. Blood came from the puppy's mouth and nose.

"We have to get him to a hospital, quick!" Kouta said. Carefully he scooped the puppy up into his arms, "Follow me," he said, and ran off.

Kaede followed. Even after his fight, Kouta ran fast enough that Kaede had to push hard to keep up with him.

Kouta had seen the vet's office, he knew where it was. Running straight there, he went inside, yelling for help. A nurse came out. Kouta explained quickly what happened, she got a vet and they took the puppy inside and told Kouta to wait.

Kouta plopped down in a chair, exhausted. He set the music box beside him. It was then he noticed the case was broken. Had he or someone stepped on it? Kaede sat down across from him, looking lost. He wanted to tell her everything would be all right. Pushed past him physical limit, he passed out.

.

Kouta awoke to see Kaede still sitting across from him. Her head was down, her hands were clenched in a white-knuckled grip. She was shaking slightly. "Kaede?" he asked.

He got up and walked over to kneel in front of Kaede. She stared at him with liquid eyes, like a dam ready to burst. He didn't have to be told why she was upset. The puppy died. He did the only thing he knew how to comfort her, and pulled her tight to him in a hug. As their bodies made contact, Kaede threw her arms around him and wailing out all her pent up feelings. Kouta petted her hair as she cried on his shoulder.

Kaede had never had this happen before. No one had ever hugged her. Pouring out her raw emotion, she cried for her dead puppy. She also cried in joy at the simple, caring act of Kouta's hug. She wanted to thank him, but all that came out were more tears. He was holding her, petting her hair, comforting her.

This boy that had barged into her life had arrived, in her mind, like one of those action heros on TV. He fought for her, he was comforting her. Kouta had come out of nowhere to cast a shining light into her dim world. He was someone who really cared for her. She held him tight as she cried, and she never wanted to let go.

Kouta held Kaede while she cried. Slowly, Kaede's tears subsided. She kept her arms around him, so Kouta kept holding her. "I'm so sorry," he said.

Kaede stayed nuzzled into his shoulder. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you fight those boys and try to save my puppy?" Kaede asked and sniffled. "I don't know you. Why get hurt for me?"

Kouta gently petted her back as he thought. There was no way Kaede would believe they had died holding each other. That they had already been very close in another life, and he could not let the terrible things that had happened to her, happen again. He finally said, "Kaede ... I don't expect you to believe me, but I do know you. I have for a long time. I can't explain it now. Maybe some day. What I can tell you is that you don't deserve to live a horrible life and I will do everything I can to make things better for you."

"Thank you," she said quietly and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Kouta pulled back to see she was gazing at him. "I have to call my dad," he said.

Touching a split on the edge of his eyebrow that now was scabbed over, a wound he got from defending her, Kaede said, "You are a good friend, Kouta."

Upon coming to pick them up, Kouta's fathers' first words were, "Kouta? What happened to you?" Junso was confused. His son was injured and in a veterinary hospital. "Why didn't you go to a normal hospital?"

Kouta stood up and clasped Kaede's hand. Firmly he said, "Kaede needs a place to live. The orphanage she's in treats her terribly. Please, we can't let her stay there."

Jumso let out a sigh and said. "Kouta, start from the beginning. Tell me how you got hurt and why are you in a vet's office and not the hospital."

Kouta told his father everything that happened. Junso listen, arms folded over his chest, taking glances at Kaede as Kouta talked. After Kouta explained everything, Junso nodded and said, "Very commendable, son. I am not happy you were fighting, but in this case, it was the right thing to do." He then said, "Kaede, tell me where this orphanage is."

Kouta picked up his ruined music box and with Kaede bedside him, followed him out to the car where Kanae sat waiting. Upon seeing Kouta she got out and yelled, "Big brother, what happened to you?"

"I'm fine, Kanae," Kouta told her. "This is my friend, Kaede. Kaede, my sister Kanae."

Kanae blinked and said, "Wow, I never saw anyone with horns before."

Hearing Kaede grumble, Kouta quickly said, "Kaede, I've got a hat you can wear so they don't show." he then said to Kanae, "Kanae, that was rude! Apologize!"

Kanae frowned at her brother briefly then let out a huff and said, "I'm sorry, Kaede. I just never seen anyone like you before."

"Everyone in the car," Junso ordered.

Junso took them to a health clinic and had Kouta checked over. He had bruises and some cuts, but it was nothing serious. While Kouta was in being seen, Kaede held the remains of his music box for him while she waited in the car. Although Kouta didn't even seem to notice her horns, she knew others did. Looking at the broken box, she saw the lid was hanging by a hinge, and the wood was cracked. Carefully she opened it up. The inside had a split, but the red cloth inside looked OK. She turned the key. It wound up and played.

She breathed a sigh of relief, it had survived. The plucked tiny tunes coming out sounded a bit sad, but pretty and just as they should. On the cracked lid, she saw the word Lilium. That had to be the name of this song. She started humming along with the music. This tune, Lilium, was hers and Kouta's song, she decided. Becoming engrossed with the tune, she was surprised when the car door opened. Kouta got in the back with her, now sporting a bandage on his arm and one banding his forehead.

"It still plays?" he asked excitedly.

Kaede nodded. Seeing how happy he was that it still worked, she decided there was something she could do for him. "I'm going to fix it for you, Kouta," Kaede told him. "You helped me, so I'm going to help you."

"Thank you!" Kouta said happily. He then asked, "Ahh, Kaede, do you know how?"

"We'll stop by the store and get some glue," Junso said as he shut his door.

Riding along, Kaede and Kouta listened to the haunting melody of the music box. They stopped at a store. Kouta went in with his father and found glue. He also found a wool hat for Kaede. Junso then took them back to the rental house. By now, it was getting later in the day. Junso called the orphanage to let them know where Kaede was.

Kouta took Kaede up to his room to show her other drawings he did when he went up into the mountains. Kanae went with them, she liked to look at Kouta's drawings too. He heard his father below on the telephone, he sounded upset. Not long after his father got off the phone, Junso came up to his room.

"Kouta draws well," Junso said proudly as he looked down on the three sitting on the floor. His face then dimmed. "I just talked to the orphanage, Kaede. They don't mind you staying the night, but tomorrow I have to take you back. I'm a single parent, and they do not allow single parent adoptions."

Kaede hung her head. "Thank you for trying," she said meekly.

"Why?" Kouta asked. "It's not like Kaede will be alone."

Junso shrugged. "It's their rules, Kouta. There's nothing I can do about that," he said. He could see Kaede wasn't happy and neither was Kouta.

Kouta got angry. "So Kaede has to go back someplace where she's picked on and bullied?" he asked harshly.

"Kouta, we do what we can."

"Then get married!" Kanae said. "Aunt Takami doesn't have a husband."

Junso cast her a confused look. "Kanae, Aunt Takami is my sister, I can't marry her."

"But, if you get a wife, then we can adopt Kaede, right Dad?" Kouta asked hopefully.

Junso was about to say he wasn't going to get married just so he could adopt a child. Looking at his son's face, he said, "That is true. Kouta, I just can't marry anyone. It has to be the right woman."

"Then I'll help you look." Kouta said.

"I'll help too!" Kanae announced.

"Sensei Imoto at the orphanage isn't married," Kaede offered.

"That's great, Dad!" Kanae chimed. "You can get a wife AND adopt Kaede from the same place!"

Junso face palmed.

.

Despite the bad news, Kaede still had a fun time with Kouta. They had a nice dinner that Kouta and Kaede helped his father make, then sat down to watch some TV before bed. Kanae and Kaede took a turn in the bath, then Kouta took his turn. Kouta bade everyone good night and went to his room.

Kouta lay thinking about the day. He'd gotten Kaede's confidence, but she's lost her puppy. He had been hoping to save the little dog. Still, compared to the first time he lived, it had come out much better, So far. He knew if Kaede stayed in that orphanage, something terrible was going to happen to her. He desperately didn't want that. Drifting off to sleep, he dreamed of holding Kaede's hand as they ran away into the mountains to escape everyone. He then dreamed a scene of them sitting out the rain in that little cave as the music box played.

"Kouta, you have known me for a long time?" Kaede asked from beside him.

In his dream, she had switched from his left side to his right. He looked at her watching him. "Yeah. It's hard to believe I'm back here again. At least I can make things better this time. I really like you, Kaede."

"What do you mean, the last time?" she asked.

"The last time we lived. I am real sorry that ended so badly. I wanted to save you, for you to know that you can be loved, that you can be part of a family."

"What happened to us?" Kaede asked.

Kouta frowned. "The army was coming after you again. I tried, Kaede, but we both got shot. We died holding each other. I didn't want you to die."

"We DIED?" Kaede asked in a squeak.

The question was sharp. Kouta was awakened from the voice. He found he was lying in bed. Kaede kneeling by his head, her eyes wide. She was wearing one of Kanae's nightgowns.

"Ghaa!" Kouta yelped and sat up. "Kaede, what are you doing?"

"I was talking to you," Kaede said, sounding irritated. "What were you doing?"

"I thought I was having a dream ... was I talking?" he asked.

"I thought you were talking to me," Kaede told him. Since he was sitting up, she got up on the bed and sat beside him.

"I ... I was dreaming about you," he admitted.

Kaede studied him for a moment, then asked, "Kouta, when you said we lived before, do you mean like, we live another life? Is that where you know me from?"

Kouta licked his lips nervously. He hadn't meant to tell her any of that. Still, from what he remembered of dreaming, he already had. "Yes. We lived this life once before. The first time, I was foolish and it caused alot of trouble. I lost my memory for a long time. We didn't see each other for years and we each had a horrible life. Only near the very end did we see each other again," he admitted.

"And then soldiers shot us," Kaede stated.

"Yeah, they did. I know I died, but somehow, for some reason, I was brought back here to when I'm young, just before we met for the first time. Whatever deity brought me back, I think this time, I have to get it right," he admitted.

Kaede bit her lip and asked, "Did you love me?"

"I do love you, Kaede. That will never change," Kouta said gently.

"So you know what is going to happen?" she prodded.

"No, not completely," He said as he thought. He then remembered the festival. Yes, that and the train were the critical places that he needed to change. There was also another fun time he had loved. "Kaede, tomorrow, before Dad has to take you back, let's go to the zoo. You'll love it, I promise."

Seeing Kouta smile brought a smile to Kaede's face. "I'll go with you, wherever you want to go." Wanting to spend every last minute with Kouta, Kaede laid down and said, "We should get some sleep."

"But... but ...this is my bed," Kouta said.

Kaede turned to look at him and explained, "Yes. And if we both sleep here, we can be together just a little bit longer, so lie down."

Scrubbing the back of his head, Kouta asked, "Is this really OK?"

"Why not? Come on, lie down so we can cover up," Kaede prodded.

Kouta did, sliding back in bed, then covered them up. "Good night, Kaede."

"Good night, Kouta."

Kouta found it hard to get back to sleep with a girl right there in his bed. The more he thought about Kaede with him and safe, the more he became at ease. He reached out and clasped Kaede's hand. She moved her fingers to intertwining his. Kouta fell asleep, feeling at peace.

.

"Kouta.! ... Kouta, you... you can't do that!"

Kouta snapped awake to see Kanae gaping at him. He could only see part of her, for pink hair and a horn obscured his vision. His arm was wrapped tight around Kaede, her arm over his, pressing it tight to her as if she was afraid he might get away. They were spooned up together. That was why he felt so warm and comfortable.

"Huh?" Kouta asked as he quickly sat up. In a panic at getting caught, he said, "Kanae, we just ... it just ... we didn't do anything, please don't tell Dad!"

Kaede groaned and stretched. Opened her eyes, she said, "Morning, Kouta."

"Ahh, morning, Kaede."

"Kaede, you were suppose to sleep in my room," Kanae complained.

Kouta heard his father coming up the steps. "We better get up fast. Dad's coming."

They got up, and with an off the top of his head explanation, Kouta told his father that Kaede wanted to wake him up with Kanae. Thankfully, he believed it.

.

At breakfast, Kouta asked if he could take Kaede to the zoo before they took her back to the orphanage. Since he was taking Kanae shopping with Takami and Yuka, Junso agreed, and gave Kouta some spending money for them.

This time around, Kaede didn't have any negative thoughts as they went around to see the amazing animals, then took a break to eat snow cones. After walking all day hand in hand, Kouta took them down to the stream to cool their feet. Here, he had a little fun.

Looking at Kaede's face intently, he said, "Kaede, you got something on your cheek."

Kaede wiped her cheeks with her hands. "I did I get it?" she asked.

"No, let me," he said then bent down grabbed a couple handfuls of water, and splashed her face. The shocked look she bore made him laugh. "I got it!" he announced, laughing.

"He. He. He." Kaede said as she bore a false grin. "You need a bath." she said push him down. Kouta looked up at her in shock. "Now you're all clean!" she announced and laughed heartily.

"Oh yeah?" Kouta asked, and splashed her again.

Splashing and dodging, they had a water fight. Kaede tripped on a rock as she moved to avoid a handful of water from Kouta. She went down with a yelp. At first Kouta laughed. Seeing her face wince in pain, he went over and asked, "Kaede, are you OK?"

Kaede's face turned into a grin. "I am now," she said, then grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

Once they were tired from their water fight, Kouta realized they had the same trouble as before. "Kaede, we can't get on the bus in wet clothes. We'll have to take them off so they can dry out."

Kouta got on one side of a big rock and took his clothes off and laid them out to dry. Kaede did the same on the other side. Sitting down with his back to her, Kouta felt Kaede's back against his.

Kouta began humming Lilium as they waited. Shortly, Kaede joined him. They hummed for a while, then Kaede stopped.

"Kouta, today is the most fun I've ever had," she said.

"Me too," he agreed. He had a great time spending the day with Kaede.

He then saw her scooch her way, backing up to his side so she could face him and look at him. Of course she was naked. Kouta quickly diverted his gaze. "Ahh, Kaede, we don't have any clothes on," he said nervously.

"I don't care about that," Kaede said. She put a hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her. "Kouta, you have given me more than I could ever hope for," she said sincerely, then hugged him. "Thank you for being my friend."

Kouta had automatically hugged her back. It dawned on him he was naked, and hugging a naked girl. He blushed deeply. "We... we're naked," he stuttered out.

Kaede chuckled. "That happens when you take your clothes off." Pulling back to gaze softly at him, she said, "I know I have to go back, but, will you come see me?"

Kouta nodded. "When I can, I'll be happy to. The thing is, we live way north. After the festival in a couple days, we have to go home," he said sadly.

"I'm not happy about it either," Kaede told him. "I don't want to go back, and I don't want you to leave me. Let's spend all the time together that we can."

"Yes, lets," Kouta agreed.

Kaede settled back down with her head on his shoulder. He petted her hair and they hummed Lilium together.

It was a perfect day.

"Brother! Where are you!" Kanae called out. She appeared from some bushes and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes went wide and she clapped both hands over her mouth.

Well, almost perfect.

.

Somehow, by pleading on his knees, explaining, and pleading again, Kouta got Kanae to keep quiet about finding him and Kaede off by themselves, naked and hugging.

Now dry, and flushing a bit from being caught again by his little sister, Kouta rode the bus back with Kaede and his father and Kanae. Siting across the isle from his son, Junso said "Kouta, I went to the Orphanage to tell them you were takng Kaede to the zoo. We got to talking, and I found out that while I can't formally adopt Kaede, I can do what's called a guardianship."

"What's that?" Kouta asked as Kaede intently listened.

"A guardianship means that the Orphanage still retains legal custody of Kaede, BUT," he said holding a finger up, "They can assign someone to be her guardian. All paperwork, such as school grades, doctor visits and money for her care has to go through them. It also means that she can live with us. Kaede, we'll go tomorrow to pick up your things."

Kaede jumped over Kouta and across the isle to hug Junso tight. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried in his ear with joy. Junso winced from the abuse. Pulling her off, he frowned and said, "I think I'm deaf in that ear now."

Bouncing in joy, Kaede, said, "Sorry ... but, Thank you!"

"Yes, thank you, Dad!" Kouta said happily.

Junso grinned as he wiggled a finger in his abused ear. "Kouta, you'll be responsible for showing Kaede her cleaning chores. And she is NOT to be made to do all of yours."

"Sure Dad, in fact, we'll clean together," Kouta beamed.

"Not like in the stream, I hope," Kanae grumbled.

"Stream?" Junso asked.

So Kanae wouldn't rat him out, Kouta said, "We were playing in the stream and had to dry off before we were able to get on the bus." He really hoped his father wouldn't pry deeper into that subject.

Kanae stuck her tongue out at him.

Seeing Kaede still standing up and beaming him a smile, Junso said, "Kaede, you need to sit down. It's not safe to stand up while the bus is moving."

Kaede did sit, right on Kouta's lap. "So I don't have to go back to the orphanage?" she asked.

"Only to get your things, and we're all going to get them. You won't be there by yourself," Junso told her.

.

Kaede didn't have much. Junso bought a suitcase and they went up to the orphanage. Junso told Kouta to go help Kaede with her things while he signed the paperwork. Walking down the hallway to her room, Kouta noted the other girl watching them from a doorway.

"Too bad about your puppy," the girl said in a snydley, musical tone.

Kaede glared at her. Seeing this, Kouta took Kaede by her hand. "Forget her," he said. "She's so mean, no one will ever want her."

Kaede went with Kouta into her room. Besides the words of, devil child, freak, and demon girl carved into her drawers, her drawers were partway open. Her clothes were everywhere.

"What?" Kouta asked as he eyed the room. He picked up a blouse that was torn in half. "This is... horrible!" he said.

"This is what I usually put up with," Kaede told him. "Help me sort out what's not ruined?"

Kouta did. Each piece of good clothing, they put in the suitcase. The torn stuff, Kaede left on the floor. Picking up a pair of panties, Kouta blushed and threw them in the suitcase. Seeing Kaede's long face, he offered, "At least you will not ever have to put up with something like this again."

Kaede cast him a smile. 'All because of my hero' she thought. She found a good skirt and put it in the suitcase.

By the time they were done, less than half the clothes she had were wearable. Seeing this, Kouta offered, "Don't worry, Dad will buy you new stuff. If he won't, I'll use my spending money to get you things."

Hand in hand, they left Kaede's room in the orphanage for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

 _looking in your eyes I see a paradise_

 _this world that I've found is too good to be true_

 _Standing here beside you, I want so much to give you_

 _this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

 _._

 _let'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that_

 _put your hand in my hand baby, don't ever look back_

 _Let the world around us, just fall apart_

 _Baby we can make it we're heart to heart!_

 _._

 _and we can build this dream together, standing strong forever_

 _nothin's gonna stop us now_

 _and if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other_

 _Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now!_

 _._

 _I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you_

 _Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you_

 _Take it to the good times, seeing through the bad times_

 _Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do._

 _ **-Starship-**_

Yuka was excited. Kouta had been busy so she didn't see much of him, but today he was going with her to the festival. Yuka saw this as a date, her and her Kouta walking along, playing games and eating snacks together. Yuka knew that some day, Kouta would marry her and they would have a nice house to live in. She would make sure to keep their home spotless and make her Kouta wonderful meals, then later, they would sit in their large bath together and gaze into each other's eyes.

.

Kaede didn't have a yukata for the festival, and Kouta's didn't fit her very well. Since Kaede didn't have one, Kouta didn't wear his either, just to keep Kaede from feeling out of place. With her hat on, wearing the best clothes she had, a light blue shirt and dark blue skirt, Kaede walked beside Kouta, holding hands as the family walked to the festival grounds.

Knowing this was another possible disaster, Kouta explained to Kaede, "When we first arrived, my cousin Yuka begged me to promise to take her to the festival. Since I promised, I will. I'll explain to her that you're part of our family now, so I'm taking you too."

Kaede frowned briefly. "If you promised then you have to, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but I never promised not to take anyone else. So, let's stay together and have fun," he said.

Kaede smiled at him and gave him a firm nod.

They met Aunt Takami and Yuka outside the festival entrance. As he suspected, the instant Yuka saw Kaede, her mouth dropped open. Looking angry, she stormed over to them.

"Kouta, who's this?" Yuka asked as she eyed Kaede.

"Yuka, this is Kaede, she'll be living with us from now on. Kaede, my cousin Yuka."

Kaede waved to her. Yuka, flushed in the cheeks, got beside Kouta and grabbed his arm. "Greetings, Kaede, Kouta is taking me around the festival," she said sternly.

Not happy with Yuka's statement, Kaede grabbed Kouta's other arm and announced, "Kouta is taking me, too!"

"Kouta?" Yuka asked, eyeing him angrily.

"I can't leave Kaede by herself," he said defensively.

"You Baka," Yuka growled, and pulled them through the entrance. Not wanting Yuka to decide where they went, Kaede walked faster to take the lead, dragging Kouta behind them. Seeing this, Yuka walked faster. Coming to a table of pastries, Yuka went to the left. Kaede went to the right. Kouta tried to stop. "Wait!" he had time to cry out before they ran him into the table. Thankfully, he did get stopped and didn't end up on the table.

'Yup, it's starting already,' he thought with a sigh.

.

Yuka was furious that Kouta had the nerve to bring another girl on their date. After they almost face planted Kouta into some pastries, she thought maybe talking nice to this pink haired interloper would get her to realize it was her who was with Kouta.

Yuka refused to relax her grip on Kouta's arm, but she did act snippy-nice to Kaede. "Kaede, where are you from?"

"I'm an orphan. Kouta was kind enough to let me live with him," Kaede said, sporting a fake smile.

"Yes, Kouta is a kind boy. He's nice to everyone," Yuka agreed with her fake smile. She restrained herself from blurting out 'Let GO of my Kouta!'

"Kouta is my hero," Kaede stated proudly.

Yuka noticed that when Kaede smiled at Kouta, he returned her smile. This wasn't good at all.

Walking along, Yuka saw some cute anime throw pillows that were prizes for a shooting game. "Kouta? Let's give that a try. I'd love to have one of those Hello Kitty pillows," Yuka hinted.

Kouta nodded and walked over to the game, his arms held hostage. Looking down he said, "I'm going to need my arms."

Kaede let go. Yuka begrudgingly let go. "I want to try too!" Kaede said.

The game was little targets that moved along a belt. Kouta paid for them and took up one gun, Kaede took up another.

"You have five shots, each hits wins you a prize point," the game tender said. Kouta and Kaede took aim. Never having shot a gun before, neither of them hit one of the small moving targets. After her first two wild shots, Kaede focused hard on the next one. When she pulled the trigger on the gun, an invisible arm shot out.

Ping. A target was hit and flew off the belt.

Ping. Another target flew off the belt.

Kouta managed to hit one and it folded over.

Ping. A third target flew off the belt.

The man behind the counter gaped at the targets that had flown off. He noted one was crumpled like it had been hit with a hammer. It was ripped right off the base. He didn't think those BB guns were that powerful.

"I win!" Kaede announced happily. The Hello Kitty pillows were three points. She got the one Yuka wanted.

"Very good, Kaede," Kouta praised. With his single point, he got a kewpie doll that he gave to Kaede. Kaede held her prizes, casting Yuka a smug grin.

"Ohhh, let me try!" Yuka fumed. She paid and shot at the targets, not hitting anything.

To do something simple, Kouta saw a stand with cutouts. Little animals and shapes one had to pick at with a pin to free the shape that was stamped mostly into the thin wood. He got a dozen and sat down at a table, passing some to Kaede and Yuka. "Let's try this," he said, and explained to Kaede how to do it as he picked at one and freed the shape.

Intent on their cutouts, they picked away. "Ohhh, I cracked mine!" Yuka complained.

Kaede did like Kouta instructed, carefully picking away at the tiny chicken shape. Kouta did his and got another one to work at.

Yuka cracked another one.

"I did it!" Kaede proclaimed and showed Kouta the tiny chicken she'd freed.

"Good job, Kaede." Kouta beamed at her.

"Darn!" Yuka cried as she cracked a third one.

Chuckling, Kouta said, "Yuka, you really suck at this."

Getting angry, Yuka said, "You ... I'll get it right, you'll see!"

"I don't know," Kouta said cautiously.

"And when I do, you give me a prize!" Yuka stated.

"Fine, you get it right, and I'll do whatever you say," Kouta teased.

Yuka poked Kouta in the cheek and said, "I will get it right and show you, then you'll have to do what I tell you!" She got up to go get more cutouts.

"Kouta?" Kaede asked.

"Don't worry," he said with a grin. "Yuka tries to pry them out and breaks them every time."

"Yuka is very clingy," Kaede said unhappily as she watched Yuka buy another dozen cutouts.

"Yeah, but she's my cousin, so I have to get along with her," Kouta said with a sigh. He didn't mention that Kaede herself was acting pretty clingy tonight. He was having fun with her, and he didn't want to ruin it.

Coming back, Yuka stated, "This will even the odds!" She gave one to Kouta, and one to Kaede, then announced, "We each have to get one right!"

Yuka still lost.

After Yuka ruining more cutouts, they decided to go get some fried dough and a drink. Seeing Aunt Takami, his father and Kanae at a table, Kouta guided them over and sat down. Kanae had won a goldfish, and since Yuka hadn't won anything yet, Kanae gave her the goldfish, stating she could go win all she wanted.

After they were done eating, Kouta offered to go put the trash away. Kaede helped him. Yuka was talking with Kanae. Seeing this, they slipped off by themselves.

.

"Yuka? Will you come play the mole game with me?" Kanae asked.

Yuka wanted to find out more about the pink haired girl so she agreed. They found a whack-a-mole game. Kanae went first.

"Do you know anything about Kaede?" Yuka asked as she watched Kanae smack moles as they popped up.

"Not ... much," Kanae said as she bopped moles on the head. "She is kinda strange."

"Strange? Like how?" Yuka asked.

Kanae whacked a few more, then the timer ran out. "Yay, look at my score, Yuka!"

"You did well," Yuka assured her. It was her turn. She paused in putting her coin in. "What strange things does Kaede do?" she asked, and started the game.

"Well," Kanae said in a musing tone. "She doesn't sleep in the right bed."

"No?" Yuka asked as she bopped a mole on the head when he popped up. "She sleeps on the couch or something?"

"No, Kaede was suppose to sleep with me, but she ended up sleeping with Kouta."

WHACK! Yuka got that mole as it came up. "Anything else?" she asked and smashed another mole as hard as she could.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I should say," Kanae said sheepishly.

"That's OK, you can tell... ME!" Yuka said as she tried to kill another mole.

"Well, Kaede and Kouta were by the stream at the zoo and got all wet, so they had to take their clothes off to let them dry out," Kanae told her.

"Really?" Yuka said, gritting her teeth. Another mole popped up. WHACK.

"Yeah, I think they were a bit cold, because they were hugging," Kanae added.

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK. Yuka pounded a hole where there was no mole.

Yuka had a fire in her eyes as she tried to kill these stupid moles she was seeing as Kaede's head. She had to do something about that girl! Two hands on the mole-hammer, she did her best to kill those stupid things!

.

Kouta and Kaede walked along arm in arm looking at all the bright lights and things to do. Their walk was slow, savoring their time together. As they walked along, Kaede rested her head on Kouta's shoulder.

"This is nice," Kaede said dreamily.

"It is," Kouta agreed. Coming to the end of the concessions, he turned to go down the next row. It was getting dark. He noted a bright blue streak come up from the ground and burst into a blossom of colors. "Oh, look, fireworks!" he said. "Let's go find a place to watch them."

On the down sloping bank just outside the concession area, people were already gathering. Kouta picked a good spot and they sat down. Seeing Kanae shiver, Kouta put his arm around her. "Cold?" he asked.

"A little," Kaede said.

Thinking of how to keep her a bit warmer, Kouta wished he had a coat. Lacking one, he said, "You can sit in front of me, I'll hug you to keep you warm. Would that be OK?"

Kaede nodded. Kouta spread his legs so she could sit snuggled up against him. She pulled his arms around her and blushed at the warm, intimate feeling she had wrapped up with her Kouta.

"Better?" he asked.

"Perfect," she agreed and leaned her head back against him. Sitting like this, they watched the fireworks show. Kaede's face was pure bliss.

.

Frothing at the mouth from what she'd learned, Yuka tried to find Kouta and his harlot of a orphan girl who was taking advantage of her Kouta. The fireworks began. Her mother called her over to come watch them. Yuka did, scanning the crowd for Kouta. Were they here or was Miss pink hair having her way with Kouta someplace else?

With the bright bursts overhead, Yuka could see much of the crowd. She didn't find Kouta though. She searched until the final rapid bursts signifying the end of the show. She could not stop the image of them hugging naked in her mind. That girl was a TRAMP!

.

When Kaede got up, she found out it was getting colder. Kouta had seen a shop that sold light Yukatas that were an advertisement for the Festival. Heading there, he used the last of his money to buy one for Kaede. Walking out to the entrance, Kouta found a place for them to sit and wait for the others.

"I love you," Kaede said as she gazed at Kouta

Kouta smiled. "That's perfect, because I love you too," he said with a smile.

"Should we kiss?" Kaede asked hopefully.

Kouta wanted to, then scanned the entrance. His father, Aunt Takami, Yuka and Kanae were coming out. "I'd like to, but everyone's coming so we probably shouldn't," he said.

Kaede looked and saw them coming out too. "Rats," she grumbled.

"That's OK," Kouta said, beaming her a smile. "We have plenty of time now."

"There they are!" Yuka said in an accusing tone as she pointed at them.

Kouta got up with Kaede and met their family. "Sorry, Yuka, we lost track of you," he offered.

Striding stiffly over to him, Yuka bore an angered face and tightened fists. "This was suppose to be OUR date!" she growled.

"Yuka, behave yourself," Takami said. "We all came to the festival. You know it's easy to get separated, that's why we meet at the entrance."

Yuka turned on her. "But Mom! Kouta was suppose to be with me!"

"Things happen, calm down," her mother countered.

"Ohhh!" Yuka grumbled and stomped away. Turning, Yuka pointed at Kouta and said, "Next vacation, you are going to sit naked with me by a stream, and we are going to hug!"

"WHAT!" both parents cried, gaping at her.

"You are not, young lady!" Takami stated.

"On that note, I think we should say goodnight," Junso offered. "We had fun, Takami, see you next year."

"Next year brother," she agreed, then grabbed Yuka by an ear and in a low tone said, "We're going to go have a talk."

Kaede giggled as Yuka was led away, ouching in her mother's grasp.

Heading back to the house to pack, Junso winced and said, "I got a feeling Takami is going to have some trouble with Yuka in the coming years."

.

The packing was all but done. Finishing up, they went to the train station. Suitcase in one hand, Kaede's hand in the other, Kouta boarded the train behind his father and Kanae. Kaede still wore the yukata Kouta had bought her. They found seats and sat down side by side.

This time, Kaede was here, beside him and not wanting to kill people. Kouta let out a satisfied sigh. So far, he was doing it, preventing disaster and saving Kaede a life of pain. From this point on, he had no idea what was going to happen. He'd changed history for the better. Now, the most he could do was remember to think before he acted and do his best for his Kaede.

An unbidden thought came into his head. _'So far, you are doing good, boy.'_ He smiled at that.

Kaede sat beside Kouta, feeling the warmth of his hand in hers. She noted Kanae kneeling backwards on a seat, watching out the window as the train started moving. Kanae was her sister now. Kaede would treat her as such, but she would never think of Kouta as a brother. Kouta was nothing less than her shining knight, the hero who pulled her away from a horrid life and showed her there was more to be had, than getting bullied and looked down on every day. Looking at him, she saw his eyes were closed and a smile was on his face. He was happy with her. That made her happy too.

Kaede brought out one of her invisible arms to look at it. Why she had these, she didn't know. She'd used one to make sure she got the Hello Kitty pillow Yuka wanted. So, she cheated a little bit. The way Yuka was acting, Kouta belonged to her. That wasn't going to happen. Kaede vowed no one was going to steal her Kouta away. If they tried, she would use her invisible hands on them.

.

The train ride was boring, but that was OK, Kaede leaned against Kouta and took a nap. Kouta napped on and off. His father read the paper then nodded off himself. Kanae curled up on a bench and slept.

Kaede was awakened when Kouta gently shook her shoulder. "Kaede, we're here," he said.

She noticed other people were now in the train. The train was still moving, but slowing down. Kouta got her suitcase for her and his own, then got Kanae's down and gave it to her. The train slowed to a stop. They got up and followed the line off the train.

This trip was short. There was a bus station at the train station. Once they got off, they waited a short time for the bus. Rode the bus a ways then got off to walk a block and a half to Kouta's house. Kaede noted the tall, white painted wall around the house had a large gate and a small door sized one. Going in, she saw the garage beside the two story house.

The outside of the house was nice, the inside was nicer, with polished wood floors and steps up to the second floor. At the top of the stairs, Kaede was led by Junso to the 'spare' room, across from Kouta's room. Beside the bed and a dresser, there were boxes piled on the floor.

Junso put the boxes up in the attic as Kouta got sheets, a pillow and blankets for the bed. Kanae helped too, cleaning off the dresser and mirror, then checking each drawer to be sure it was empty. Not long after they got home, Kaede's room was looking like a real bedroom. Being twice the size of the room she had at the orphanage, Kaede felt special at having all this room to herself.

Looking around the room, Junso said, "Well it's not looking bad at all. At least you won't be tripping over anything. Kaede, you and Kanae can finish putting your things away. Kouta, I need your help for a moment."

"Sure Dad." Kouta said eagerly.

Junso let Kouta down to the kitchen and had him sit. Taking the seat across from him, Junso said, "Kouta, you know Kaede sees you as her savior, right?"

"Yeah, Dad. I do what I can for her," Kouta agreed.

Junso nodded and said, "Look, son. I have no doubt that if you asked Kaede to do anything, she'd do it for you." Intensifying his gaze he added, "That means she is depending on you to do what is best for her. Her welfare is your responsibility. You have to make sure you stay honorable and protect her modesty as well as her feelings. You know what I mean?"

"Ahh, yeah Dad. I want Kaede to be happy."

"As do we all. So there will be no more of her sleeping with you, or getting naked someplace together, right?" Junso said firmly.

Kouta blushed so hard he felt his ears burn. He couldn't deny it. He offered, "Dad, I'm sorry, It just happened. I ... I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"You do that. I know you're a good boy. I also know you and Kaede like each other. Just remember what I told you."

Kouta had no idea how his father knew about those things. His Dad was right though, he had to watch out for Kaede. "I will, Dad ... Umm, Dad? Most of Kaede's clothes were ripped up and thrown around her room at the orphanage. I think we should take her shopping for new stuff."

Junso nodded. "I have to go back to work tomorrow. Can I count on you to show her how to internet shop? There's a tape measure there in the kitchen drawer. Make sure things will fit her before you order them. Kanae will probably want to help with that too."

"I can do that. Thanks, Dad." Kouta beamed.

.

On an island off the coast of Kamakura, inside a secret facility, a naked woman with pink hair and horns on her head was chained to a wall. The chains were connected to a variable electric power supply. He head was down, her eyes held the hopelessness of someone who knew they were going to die.

A voice on a speaker said, "For the last time, what is your name?"

The woman stayed silent.

An electrical charge ran through her leg chains causing current up one leg and down the other. The woman screamed and jerked in agony. All the urine and feces in her had already been spilled on the floor from involuntary muscle contractions.

"Do you like getting shocked?" the speaker asked. "Soon, there will be no nerves left in your legs. You'll never walk again! What. Is. Your. Name?"

The woman burst out sobbing.

"Again!"

The woman jerked and screamed again, a bit of blood shot out from her throat raw from screaming.

When the shocked died out she moaned from the pain. The chains were the only things holding her up.

"Fine, you won't talk, we will shock your child until you scream!"

In a croak, the woman said, "You don't have her."

"But we do. Your name or you get to hear her scream."

"Just kill me," the woman begged in a sob.

A child's wailing cry sounded out. The woman looked up at the vent the sound was coming from. Terror filled her face. "Stop!"

"Your name!"

"Hoshi Kai!" the woman yelled hoarsely. "Please stop!"

"And your child's name?"

Kai looked at the mirrored window on the far side of the room. "You don't have her, you're lying!"

"Thank you, now we can track down the last of your kind. As a reward, you get to die."

The shocks came again, very strong across her arms and chest as well as through her legs. The woman bucked and jerked, spittle and blood flew out of her mouth. This lasted for a minute, then her head dropped and and her body only jerked and spammed.

In the control room, Kakuzawa said, "Enough. Shoot her to make sure, then drain her blood. There should be enough DNA left to get a decent profile."

"Yes, sir," a tech said.

In a mussing tone, Kakuzawa said, "We picked her up in the Yokohama area. We will begin by canvassing that area for people named Hoshi. Any suspects, shock them and bring them in."

 **Remember readers, reviews are always welcome! In case you're wondering, no this story is not going to be completely canon. Canon is for the GUP girls:)**


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

 _Such a feeling's coming over me._

 _There is wonder in most everything I see_

 _not a cloud in the sky_

 _got the sun in my eye_

 _and I,_

 _won't be surprised if it's a dream_

 _everything I want the world to be_

 _is now coming true especially for me_

 _and the reason is clear,_

 _it's because you are near_

 _you're the nearest thing to heaven that I've seen_

 _._

 _I'm on the_

 _top of the world, looking_

 _down creation and the only explanation I can find_

 _is the love that I've found ever since you've been around_

 _you love's put me at the top of the world_

 _ **-Karen Carpenter-**_

School records required a few details about students. All the orphanage had on Kaede was her name and the fact she was female. No birth date, no prior history at all. She had been literally found on their doorstep. Junso did his best, and at least narrowed her age down from the time she was found and about how old they thought she was. He got she was between just over nine years old to nine and three quarters. Not having any other reference, he split the difference and made her birthday on the 16th of August, one month after Kouta's birthday.

A trip to the doctor got her blood type and ensured Kaede was healthy. The doctor was curious about those horns, and recorded it as a birth defect from a DNA malfunction. As far as her name, since no one knew what her last name was, Junso went with Kikumura. The Orphanage accepted that.

Junso also found out the monetary support the Orphanage promised was very little. The clothes budget was meager, and a month after the Orphanage had him send them the doctor bill, he got an unhappy call from the doctor wanting payment. With how little he got, he just used the money for Kaede's allowance for doing household chores. It wasn't any more than what Kouta or Kanae got for doing their chores.

Except for the technicalities, Kaede was his child.

.

In the living room, Kouta and Kaede sat doing their homework side by side at the low table. School jackets off and hung up in the hangers in their rooms, both Kaede and Kouta had loosened their ties and rolled up their white shirt sleeves to show their forearms. Across from them, Kanae was doing her work.

"Ughh!" Kouta complained. "Kaede, did you do the math page, number six yet?"

"I did my math first. What is it?" she asked and leaned over.

Kouta pointed to the problem he was working on. "I don't think I did this one right. These negative numbers screw me up." he said and planted a hand on his head.

Kaede looked it over and tapped him with an elbow. "OK, Baka, When you add negative to positive, you are actually subtracting. If you see the minus sign, you have to change the operator sign."

Kouta let out a huff and groaned, "I've always sucked at this stuff. It makes my head hurt."

Kade giggled at him and asked, "Want me to rub it for you?"

"Won't help," he grumbled.

"Do it again like I showed you. It will make sense after you've done them all," Kaede told him.

"Glad you think so," Kouta said. "I'm really glad I have you here."

"I'm glad you're here as well," Kaede replied and winked at him.

Kaede went back to her work for a moment, then snapped her head up. "I got it! Kouta, you've drawn lake scenes, right?"

He eyed her and asked, "Yeah, what's that got to do with math?"

"Easy! You draw the scene above the water, right? Then you have to draw the reflection."

Kouta nodded. "I still don't see what this has to do with our homework," he said.

Turning to him, Kaede said, "Think of it this way. The scene above the water is positive numbers. The reflection you draw is the negative numbers. The shore line is zero. If you move something up the scene, that's positive. If you move it down, towards or into the reflection, that's negative. So if you are adding a negative number to anything on the drawing, which way is it going?"

Kouta shrugged and said, "Into the reflection." He then paused and said, "Kaede, you're a genius! Why haven't I thought of that before?"

Grinning at him, she said, "Maybe because you didn't have a reference you understood?"

Returning her grin, he said, "You should be teaching that class. All the explaining he did all day didn't clear things up as well as you did in a minute or so."

"I'm awesome," Kaede beamed at him.

Kouta's face softened. He said, "Yeah, you are awesome, Kaede."

Kaede's face softened. They slowly drew together.

"No kissing!" Kanae scolded.

They quickly pulled apart. Kouta frowned at Kanae. "Aren't you done with your homework yet?" he grumbled.

"I am, brother! I'm just making pictures so you and Kaede won't be kissing instead of doing school work."

"So, that's your job now?" Kaede asked dryly.

"Yup, Dad gave it to me," Kanae said proudly.

"Figures," Kouta grumbled.

.

Done with their homework, they went up and changed into their 'home' clothes and did their chores. Kaede put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Kaede's job today was clean the stairs. She got the rag and the polish then went to the top of the stairs. The wooden railing ended in a curve to the side. This was fun. She sprayed some polish on the rail, then put the rag on the top of the rail and jumped up on it. Spraying as slid down to jump off the end, she noted she didn't quite get it all. Ok, so she had to do it again. An invisible arm leap back to the top, and she slide down again, spraying ahead of her.

Tough job, hehe, she had to do it three times before the rail looked nice and shiny. The steps were a bit harder, but still fun. Jump up on the smooth, slippery rail, using her invisible arms to spray and wipe the steps, slide down and repeat until she got to the bottom. The uprights for the rails she did by hand, all she had to to was wipe them off.

Finished, she went into the living room where Kouta was dusting. "Need help?" she asked.

Kouta wiped off an end table and scrutinized the room. "No, I'm pretty much done," he said. "Wanna go out back and hang out on the swings?"

"OK, there's something I wanted to try." Kaede said. She grabbed his rag. "I'll go put these away and meet you out there."

Kouta went out and sat on a swing. He got it going and swung as Kaede came out. He thought she was going to get on the other swing.

"Kouta, would you push me?" she asked.

Kouta hopped off at the top of this swing and jumped to the ground. He noted Kaede only stood under the bar between the swings. She stopped his swing. Wearing a look of concentration, She lifted off the ground.

Kouta blinked. "Oh, right, the invisible arms," he said.

"Push me," Kaede said, grinning.

Kouta got behind her and pushed. It was odd seeing he swing back and forth with nothing.

"Harder," she coaxed.

He did, making her go higher. She swung back, her hips right in front of his face. He grabbed them and pushed again. A couple more times and the back legs of the swing set came off the ground when she reached her high point.

"Kaede, it's going to tip," he warned.

"Higher!" she called.

He did, he gave her another good hard push. This time she swung out and as the swing set began to tip, she flew straight up in the air, laughing. Kouta raced to catch her. Arms out, he got under her. A pair of solid thumps sounded to each side of him, he caught Kaede in a hug then tripped and fell down on top of her.

Beaming him a smile, Kaede said, "Let's do that again."

"BROTHER!"

They looked to see Kanae had come outside. Pointing a finger at him, Kanae yelled, "What are you doing to Kaede!"

Kouta then realized just how compromising their position looked. He quickly got up and helped Kaede up as he explained, "We fell down."

"At least you aren't naked," Kanae said as she came over and sat on a swing. "Push me, Brother!"

Kouta ended up as the 'pusher', but that was OK. He was having simple fun with Kanae and Kaede.

.

Kakuzawa looked at the report. They has scowered the Yokohama area and did not find a single relative of Hoshi Kai. A search of her last residence also turned up empty. The only live Diclonius they could find, and there was no trace of any others. It didn't seem possible. She had to have been born, and witnesses claimed she had a baby. At her home though, there was nothing to indicate that. No crib, no baby clothes, nothing. Figuring the dates, Kaukzawa figured the child was nine years old now.

With the current trend of youths coloring their hair all sorts of colors, finding a pink hair girl was nothing, they were on every street corner. He looked through police records for any unusual murders. There were a couple beheadings, but that was proven to be Yakuza related. No one ripped apart. There were no hospital reports of girls with horns being born either.

The archeological digs proved Diclonius were around. Skulls had been found far to the north. He also knew there was at least one line of Diclonius left, Hoshi had proven that.

So where was Hoshi's child? The possibilities were limited but hard to uncover. All official records of children in Japan were closed. She had to have been adopted or maybe sent to an orphanage to hide her. Either would work. In the case of an adoption, the last name would be changed. Orphanages tried to get kids adopted and out on a timely basis, so the chances of this child still being there was very slim. A slim chance was a chance though.

Kakuzawa tried to work within the law to prevent suspicions. He knew there was no way to obtain a search under the law, no Judge would authorize such unless there was a very pressing need. That meant he had to go the other route. He had a team that he could call on to work outside the law, and this would be a simple job. Break into every orphanage they could find, and look for records of a child with horns. He picked up his phone to set his burglars to work.

.

Friday was payday. For Junso, and for his children. In the last few months, Kaede was proving to be a fine girl. She was smart and cooperative. He turned a blind eye to the way she and Kouta gazed at each other, that was a fight he knew he couldn't win. As long as they behaved themselves, he chose to ignore the kisses good night, in the morning, and random affection now and then. It did amaze him how quickly then bonded tight together. It was almost as if they were meant for each other.

Junso got his banking done and went home to find the house spotless as usual.

"Brother! You can't jump like that!" he heard Kanae cry as he came in.

"Kanae, look, here's the jump path, see? I didn't cheat," Kouta said.

"Kaede, Brother is cheating, isn't he?"

"He's not, Kanae. That is a good move." Kaede told her.

Junso went in to see his kinds playing Chinese checkers. They were on the floor around the board, Kanae sat cross legged, Kouta was stretched out lying down, Kaede was stretched out, lying down with her head on Kouta's stomach. "What have we here? A Chinese checkers battle?" he asked as he came in.

Kanae cast her father a pleading gaze. "Dad, I think Kouta cheated."

"He didn't cheat," Kaede told her.

Holding up his hands in defeat, Junso said, "I'm not a referee, I just came to ..." He pulled three bank envelopes out of his inner coat pocket. "pass out your allowances."

All three scrambled up beaming him smiles. He gave them their envelopes then asked, "So, who's going to help me make dinner?"

"I will!" all three said happily.

"Good! Making dinner is best when it's a family effort."

"Can we do the teriyaki meat?" Kanae asked eagerly.

"We just had that," Kouta said. "How about chicken strips and the brown rice."

"With watercress," Kaede added.

"Sounds good to me," Junso said.

.

Junso took the stove as always, Kouta cleaned off and set the table, Kanae got things for her father and Kaede, who chopped up the vegetables. As dishes got dirty, Kaede cleaned them to keep a 'big pile' from forming. Junso did notice she didn't clean any knives from chopping the vegetables. "Kaede, where's the knife you used?" he asked, hoping she hadn't just put it away without washing it

Kaede looked at him, confused and asked, "Knife? What knife?"

"The one you used to chop the vegetables with?" He asked.

"oh," Kaede said meekly and blushed. She looked over at Kouta.

"You might as well tell him," Kouta said with a sigh.

"Tell me what?" Junso asked, shifted his gaze between them.

Kaede winced an said, "I didn't use a knife."

"So, what did you do, chew them into pieces?" Junso asked with a smirk.

"Ahh, no, Dad. I used my hands ... that you can't see," Kaede said meekly.

Junso frowned briefly, then got it. They were playing a trick on him. He laughed and said, "Then make sure those hands are clean."

Kaede frowned at him. Looking over the counter, she pointed to the jar of cinnamon sticks. "Would you like some cinnamon in the rice?" she asked.

"Never had it before. I suppose it's worth a try," he said.

"Watch." Kaede looked at the jar. The top floated up off, a single stick is cinnamon came out. The top put itself back in place. The cinnamon stick floated over to the rise cooker, the lid opened and the cinnamon ground itself up to fall inside. The lid closed.

Junso stared at the cooker. He looked close. There were no wires hanging down. Kouta wasn't even close, so he didn't help with this trick. Junso was forced to ask, "How did you do that?"

"I have invisible hands, Dad," Kaede said. "I can lift things, cut them, even lift myself up. Pretty much anything you can do with any hands ... and a few more things too."

"She does, Dad. Kaede is telling you the truth," Kouta added.

Kanae piped up with, "So that's how you threw yourself in the air!" she cried, pointing at Kaede.

"What?" Junso asked, turning to Kanae.

"Yeah, Kaede was swinging with no swing then she went really high, way above the swing set. I ran out to see if she was OK when she came down, and Kouta was hugging her on the ground," Kanae explained.

"I caught her and we fell," Kouta said quickly.

Junso spun back to Kaede. "You can do that?"

Kaede answered by lifting herself a foot off the floor. "I can, Dad," she said.

"That is truly amazing!" Junso said, watching her hang in the air. From Kanae's explanation of what she's seen, he added, "But be careful, OK? I don't want you doing anything that might hurt yourself."

Kaede lowered herself back down. "I'll be careful," she assured him. She then meekly asked, "You don't think I'm a freak?'

"No," Junso said quickly. "Kaede, I've heard stories of people able to do things like that, but I never believed it. I guess I do now. And you're not a freak because you have an ability. It only means you are special, and that is not a bad thing."

"Kaede is awesome," Kouta said with a grin.

Junso expected that. Kouta was in love with her. He didn't think Kaede could do any wrong in his eyes. Or course the same was true with Kouta as far as Kaede was concerned. To lighten the mood, he wondered aloud in a musing tone, "You know, that might be handy for cleaning out the eaves troughs on the house."

"Dad, we don't want anyone else to see!" Kouta complained.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Junso agreed. Waving a finger at Kaede he said, "Don't go above the walls outside unless you want to cause traffic accidents."

Kouta briefly pictured Kaede handing in the air and waving to people, and driver watching her to hit things. He laughed. Kaede had similar vision, she laughed with him.

.

The weekend was here and they followed their weekend routine. Junso left his note for the kids before he went off to work, and let them sleep in. The first one up, Kaede, went downstairs in her nightgown, read his instructions then went up and got a lazy Kouta out of bed. Her method worked every time. She slipped under the covers with him, then shook him and cried, "Dad's coming!"

Every time, Kouta was awake and up like a shot while she laughed at the shocked look on his face.

Although it was a mean trick, Kouta never got mad at her, and it was funny.

Once they were up, Kanae came out and they went down for breakfast. Kanae turned on anime, they ate cereal in the living room at the low table and watched some anime. Kouta and Kaede then cleaned up any messes and their dishes and they all got dressed for the day and went with Kanae to the park. Kouta took his pocket watch, at 12:30 they met Junso at the local fast food place and had lunch together. From there, they took Kanae back home and Kouta and Kaede had the rest of the day to find things to do as Kanae watched TV.

Today, Kouta looked at Kaede siting on the couch. The sun was coming in at the right angle to highlight her face. It was a perfect picture. "Kaede, don't move, I'll be right back," he told her.

Kaede stayed in place wondering what was up. Kouta returned with a sketch pad and pencil. Sitting down facing her he said, "I'm going to draw you, hold still."

Kaede smiled. She was watching TV, so it was easy to keep doing it while Kouta drew with his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. His eyes shifting between his drawing and her.

Kouta worked at his drawing through two shows, drawing a while, erasing a bit, then drawing some more. Knowing he was intent on his work, Kaede stayed in place.

Finally, Kouta looked at his drawing and pumped a fist "Yes!" He showed Kaede what he drew.

It was her, and she thought somehow, he made her look prettier than she was. With the light erasure marks, he'd shadowed part of her face to show the sun was shining on her. He'd taken pains to draw the few strands of hair out of place. He'd even captured her slight grin a she'd patiently waited.

"Kouta, that's fantastic," Kaede told him. Kanae here or got, she hugged him and gave him a kiss.

Kanae was involved with the show, so they lingered in both. Finally parting lips, Kaede said, "We'll put it on the fridge so Dad sees it."

They got up to do that, and the phone rang. Kaede picked it up. Kikumura residence," she said.

"Is this Mrs. Kikumura?"

"I am Kaede," Kaede answered.

"Your husband was just admitted to the hospital. There are forms you need to come fill out, he is in no shape to do so."

.

Junso was in his manager's office in the store when a heavily muscled and tattooed man wearing just an undershirt and pants came in. He knew why this man was here. "I said, next Monday," Junso told him.

"Boss said today. He thought since you decided to hold out, we should remind you why you're paying protection." He reached in his pocket and put on the brass knuckles.

Junso shot up and got the desk between them, The man threw the desk aside and charged. Junso ran out of room to flee fast, and with Junso not being muscle bound, the man had no problem beating him.

.

Kouta ordered Kanae to stay in the house, doors locked until they got back, then he and Kaede went to the hospital to find out what happened. They arrived to find out he was in the emergency room.

"Kikumura Junso is here?" Kouta asked at the nurses' desk.

The nurse said, "Yes, you are his children?"

"We are," Kouta replied.

"I need to see your mother, there are forms that need to be filled out," the nurse said.

Kouta stated, "Our mother died. Where's Dad."

"He's in room three, but you can't go back there." The nurse stated.

"Yes we can," Kaede said and grasped Kouta's hand. She marched him towards the doom marked 'patient rooms'. The door had a badge reader on it. Kaede pushed the lever down with her other hand, then pushed hard on the door with her invisible hands. With the snap of breaking metal, the door opened. Kaede went in with Kouta.

The rooms were actually curtained cubicles. "This one," Kouta said. They pulled the curtain aside to see a form under a white blanket, face covered in bandages. They ran to either side of the bed.

"Dad? What happened?" Kouta asked in shock.

Junso's right eye was swollen shut. By the blood on the bandages his nose had been broken, and there was a split on his cheek. Opening his purple left eye, Junso looked at them. "Kids ... please go home. Lock the doors."

"Who did this, Dad?" Kaede asked as her face reddened in anger.

"Don't get involved, just go home. Please," he said weakly.

"Dad, tell me who did this," Kaede insisted.

"Hey! You kids can't be in here!" A man said sternly. They turned to see a security guard. Kaede turned back and said, "Dad, where did this happen?"

"Just go home Kaede. There's nothing you can do. Don't get in trouble for me." Junso begged.

"It had to be at work," Kouta said.

Kaede nodded. "Let's go."

The guard stepped back and pointed to the now broken security door. "You kids need to leave now," he barked. They trooped past, ignoring him.

Kouta led Kaede to the store. Going inside, he notice the manager's office window was broken. They headed that way. Upon going in they saw one of the employees inside, picking things up. "What happened to Dad?" Kouta asked.

The woman sported a forced smile. "Hi Kouta. Your father's not here. You shouldn't be either."

"Answer Kouta's question," Kaede stated. "Tell us what happened to him."

"Kids, just go ..." before she could finish, Kaede grabbed her with her invisible hands and lifted her up to the ceiling. The woman yelped in fear.

Glaring up at her, Kaede said, "You will tell us. One way or the other!"

"It was the Yakuza!" the woman cried. "Junso didn't make the protection on time, so they beat him up. Please, don't hurt me!"

"Kaede, let her down," Kouta said.

Kaede did, setting her on her feet. "Who was it? Can you point him out?" she asked.

The woman shook her head. "If I say anything, they will come after me next!"

Kouta thought for a second, then said, "This store has video surveillance right? Just point him out on that."

"They will beat me next, maybe even kill me if I say anything to the cops!" the woman said fearfully.

"You won't be telling the cops, just us," Kaede said. "You can cooperate, or I can urge you more to cooperate."

Fearing what this little girl could do, the woman took her to the security office. Although the manager's office didn't have a camera, the front door did. It caught the man entering the store and leaving. He was was easily identified by his tattoos.

Kaede clasped Koutas' hand and said, "Kouta, go home and make sure Kanae is all right. Stay there with her, I'll be along later."

The hard look on Kaede's face made him nervous. "Kaede? What are you going to do?"

"Take a walk around town. That's all."

Kouta didn't believe that for a second. "Please, be very careful," he told her.

"I will. Let's go." Kaede said and led him out. What that man did to her father who had taken her in and given her a good life was intolerable. And they were going to pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

 _Steve is walking down the street with his hat pulled way down low_

 _Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet_

 _Machneguns ready to go_

 _Are you ready?_

 _HEY!_

 _Are you ready for this?_

 _Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_

 _ **-Queen-**_

Kaede saw Kouta off on the bus with a kiss and assuring him she would be fine. She waved to him as the bus left, then turned her attention to the hunt. Looking around, she knew she was not going to see much at street level. She walked a ways, scanning the crowds. Seeing a tall building, she went into an alley and jumped up. Using window ledges, pipes and whatever stuck out, she propelled herself up to the roof.

On the roof, she scanned the street below, then the one around the corner for the tattooed man in an undershirt. Studying the crowd carefully, she didn't see him. Across the street was another tall building. She shot herself into the air and landed on that roof. Again, she scrutinized the people below.

Rooftop by rooftop, Kaede searched streets and alleys for the man who'd beaten the one she'd come to know as her father. Going down one street to the end of the business district, then she moved down a block and came back the other way. She was beginning to think he was gone, then spotted him coming out of a small store across the street. She noted the way he was going and dropped down into an alley and went out to follow him.

Mr. Tattoo man never looked behind himself as he walked along with Kaede steadily catching up. He went into another store. Kaede walked slowly past, looking in. He was getting money from a cashier. She walked to the next alley and waited by the corner, leaning against the wall.

It took another minute, but the man came out and walked her way. Now, she could see his pockets were full. Probably money, except for that odd looking thing.

"What are you looking at kid!" the man asked harshly as he approached.

Kaede lifted her blank face to say, "A big Baka that is about to be in pain."

"Yeah ya little shit?" he growled. "I'll have your ass for lunch!"

He was close enough and people were ignoring him. Shooting out her invisible hands she grabbed him and flung him down the alley. She walked in after him.

The man landed and rolled, then shot up and pulled a knife. "You do that!" he snapped. Even though he talked tough, she could see fear in his eyes.

Walking towards him, Kaede said in an even tone, "First I'm going to choke you, then break your legs, then your arms, rob you, then if you're not dead already, I'll rip you head off."

"My boss will have your ass if you even touch me!" he snarled.

Kaede snorted at him. "So who is your boss?" she asked.

He charged, holding his knife up. She shot a hand out to grab his neck and squeeze, stopping his charge. She broken his knife wielding arm at the elbow, then threw him to the ground. He struggled, so she broke one knee then the other.

"Would you like to breathe?" she asked calmly as she looked down on him. The man's eyes were bulging and watering, his face turning purple as he struggled. She released her hold to let him suck in a breath, then clamped down before he could scream out.

"I have all day to torture you," Kaede told him. "Your boss's name. If I don't hear it, you die very slowly and in great pain." she waited until he was turning purple again to release her tight hold on his neck.

"Ahhhh!' he cried weakly in an exhale, then sucked in another desperate breath.

"No name? Oh well, I wonder how much pain it will take for you to pass out." she said in a musing tone.

"Wait!" he cried. "Ishiguro! His name's Ishiguro!"

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Good Times pub, he will know if I don't get there on time."

"You won't," Kaede said, and crushed down on his throat. "I still have to kill and rob you," she explained. The man struggled desperately. She broken his other arm off then squeezing harder, she ripped his head off.

In the man's pockets, she found big wads of cash. "For Dad's hospital bill," she told the corpse. Not wanting to be seen leaving, she took to the roof again to drop down on another street and make her way to the next stop.

.

The good times Pub was a two story place. Kaede walked in and saw what looked like a normal eatery. A man in the back sat talking to another beside a door. Kaede walked over to them.

"I was told to come see Ishiguro," she told them.

The men eyed her. "Aren't you kinda young?" one asked.

The other shrugged and said, "It's fetish. Some guys like that." Jerking his thumb at the door he said, "Go on up."

Kaede did. Going up the stairs she went into a large, open room. Men were sitting around with women. Some fondling them. Everyone looked at her. "Where is Ishiguro?" she asked.

"What the fuck do you want, kid?" an older man with his arms around two women asked.

"Ishiguro?" she asked, moving into the room.

"Yeah, who sent a little pipsqueak like you?" he asked, which caused smirks and laughs.

There were many people here. She didn't want witnesses, so she flung her invisible hands out and killed all of them in a couple fast swipes. Walking to a window to where the floor was still clear of body parts and blood, she saw the alley below. She opened the window and climbed out, closing it behind her, then lowered herself to the ground.

.

Kouta was getting worried. It was dark, and no sign of Kaede. He'd fed Kanae and made her go to her room. He kept watching out the windows, hoping to see her. He'd thought about calling the police, but then again, he knew what happened when Kaede got very angry. He didn't want them looking for her as she was standing over a body pile. Although he didn't like the idea, he knew that was what Kaede was up to. He supposed that man deserved it, but it still seemed harsh.

Kouta's one wish was to keep Kaede from killing again by having the best life he could give her. Though given her nature, that wasn't possible. He knew what Kaede was capable of. At least this time around, she was after someone who deserved it.

The gate opened up and Kaede walked into the yard. Kouta ran to the door and flung it open to meet her. Kaede wore a blank face as she came up to him. They hugged.

"I'm so happy you're safe," he said, holding her. He drew her inside and shut and locked the door.

Not looking at him, she asked,."Kouta, can we please sleep together tonight? I really need to be near you."

Kaede was sad. Maybe from killing that man? He petted her hair and said, "Of course. We can snuggle too, if you want."

"Yes, please," she whispered.

Without another word, Kouta kept an arm around Kaede and guided her upstairs. When he took her to her room, she clasped his hand and took him in. She pulled a handfuls of yen out of her pockets and undressed in front of him. Kouta did his best not to look, and took her clothes to put on the hamper. Thankfully, she had a nightgown on when he returned. She went with him into his room.

He let her get in bed first, then slid in beside her and covered them up.

Kaede turned to him and hugged him tightly, snuggling her head into his shoulder. He stroked her back in long, slow strokes to help comfort her.

"Do you hate me now?" she asked quietly.

Kouta frowned. "Why would I hate you?" he asked.

"I killed people tonight."

Kouta lifted her chin gently so she was looking at him. "Kaede, I can never hate you. Like what you did? Maybe not, but you did what you thought was right. Please, keep in mind that that is how bad men found you, by following the people you killed, so please, don't do that again."

"They hurt Dad badly," she said. "I couldn't let them get away with that."

"I know," he agreed, and kissed her. "But maybe we should talk about what to do if the situation ever comes up again?" he asked.

Kaede nodded. Gazing at him with liquid eyes, she kissed him again. They kissed for a while. Kaede remembered seeing those men fondling the women, and said, "Hey Kouta? If there is anything you want to do with me, it's OK."

His father's talk with him flashed into Kouta's mind. "Hon? I don't think we're ready for that. We have plenty of time to just do what we both feel comfortable with, OK? I do love you, and I want to do what's best for you."

Kaede nodded and snuggled back onto his shoulder. "This is nice," she said.

"It is very nice," he agreed. He then asked, "What's with all that money?"

"It's to pay Dad's hospital bill."

.

In the morning, they counted the money Kaede had gotten. 769,000 yen. Going to the hospital Kouta and Kaede found the finance office was closed. Going up to Junso's room, they noted he was looking a bit better. He had some stitches on his face now, and his eyes still looked bad but at least they could see his whole face. He also had a wrap around his ribs. The morning news was going on about the 'brutal' murder of a man suspected to be a Yakuza. The TV was calling it the start of a possible gang war.

"Morning Dad, how are you doing?" Kouta asked as they came in.

Junso shifted his attention to them. "Morning, Kouta, Kaede. Are you kids making out all right?"

"We're fine," Kaede assured him. "Do you know how long you'll be here?"

"Until tomorrow," Junso said. "The doctors want to be sure I'm OK to go home."

"We collected some bill money," Kaede said, and glanced at the picture on the TV of the murdered man. With a smirk, she said, "It was donated."

Junso eyed her, the TV, then her again. "Kaede, you don't know anything about that murder, do you?"

"What would we know?" Kouta asked with a shrug.

Junso eyed Kaede. Kaede looked out to see no one was near, then said, "I wasn't going to let him get away with what he did to you, Dad."

Junso gaped at her. "That man was torn apart!" he said in a gasp.

Kaede shrugged.

"So Dad," Kouta said to get them away from that subject. "You'll be out tomorrow for sure?"

"Probably," he said, eyeing Kaede. "You know, there's a whole gang of them. They will be looking for revenge," he said firmly.

"No they won't, trust me," Kaede told him.

On the TV the anchor woman said, "We have more breaking news! Police are at a crime scene at a suspected Yakuza hideout. The reports are unclear, but at the moment, sixteen bodies have been taken out, and it appears more are still inside! Police at the scene refuse to give any comments about what happened here ... "

Kaede tipped her head at the TV and said, "See?"

"You ... You killed all of them?" Junso asked weakly.

"I know all about bullies, Dad," she replied. "These were nothing but grown up bullies. Bullies don't stop unless you make them stop."

"Dear Kami!" Junso breathed.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Kouta begged.

Kaede hung her head and said, "If you're angry, Dad, I'm sorry. I had to put up with bullies for a long time. I won't let that happen to my family."

"I'm not angry, I'm shocked!" Junso said. Instead of adding that she shouldn't be killing people, he said, "We'll talk about this at home." Not knowing what else to say, he asked, "How is Kanae? Are you kids really doing all right at home?"

"We are, Dad," Kouta said. "We're keeping the house clean, making meals and getting to bed on time. We're fine."

Junso turned his head to Kouta. "Well, I appreciate you coming to see me, but you should really get home. Kanae is by herself."

Kouta and Kaede said goodbye and left. Junso laid in bed, his mind spinning. Kaede had invisible hands. By the description of the man's body who'd beaten him, they were incredibly strong. Fast too, if she wiped out an entire den of Yakuza. Those guys carried guns! As he listened to the TV, a reporter claimed no one in the eatery below knew anything was wrong until the ceiling began dripping blood, and the man who went up to investigate found mutilated bodies in pieces all over the place. There was a 'big' question of how such a massacre could have happened with no one hearing a thing.

Junso did realize that to someone who angered her, Kaede was extremely dangerous.

.

On the way home, Kouta tried remembering things that happened in his previous life to prevent them from happening again. He knew Kaede had killed before, but not when or where. All he had was the feeling that Kamakura was a bad place, and if Kaede ever went there, she'd die. Thinking about the festival, the only one he remembered was the one they had gone to this summer. Had there been a second festival?

His memories of his previous life were fading away. That scared him. Wasn't he using those to keep them out of danger? If he didn't know what the danger was, how could he avoid it? Glancing at Kaede walking beside him, he didn't remember how she looked, all he knew was the Kaede here with him now. He loved her with all his heart, and had the feeling like he'd always known her.

The hand he was holding felt right with their fingers intertwined. He felt her walking beside him, like this was where she was suppose to be.

"You look troubled," Kaede said.

Kouta nodded. He wasn't even sure why he was. "Kaede, let's not ever go back to Kamakura. I feel bad things will happen if we do."

Kaede eyed him. "You don't know what?" she asked.

Kouta shook his head saying, "No. It's ... just for us, it's a bad place."

"You told me we lived before. You can't remember?" she asked.

"I can't. All I know is we need to stay together, and stay away from that area," he said honestly.

"OK, so we just don't go back there next year," she said, making a simple solution.

Kouta hoped that it was that simple. They got on the bus and headed home. Thinking about how to make Kaede feel better, he said, "I know! We still have ice cream in the freezer. Want some when we get back?" he asked brightly.

Kaede stared at him. "Ice cream?" she asked, wondering where that came from.

"Yeah, ice cream makes it all better!" he proclaimed, beaming her a smile.

Kaede burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of his words. Leaning against him, she chuckled heartily and hugged his arm to her. Leave it to Kouta to figure out a way to make her feel better.

.

Sunday night, Jusno called to let Kouta know for them to stay home and not to go to school in the morning. He also assured Kouta the doctor was going to release him and he should be home by noon.

That night Kaede fell asleep on his shoulder as they were watching TV on the couch. She looked so peaceful, Kouta didn't want to disturb her. He slowly scrunched down and pulled her prone, then lifted her legs up and pulled the small blanket over the back of the couch down over her.

She grabbed his shirt and in a sleepy voice, mumbled, "Kouta, keep me warm."

Kouta got on the outside and hugged her. Kaede wrapped herself around him. He didn't mean to stay there, but he was getting tired. He turned off the TV and snuggled in to go to sleep.

.

The doctor looked Junso over in the morning and decided he was going to heal. The hospital staff called a cab for him, and even though Junso could walk fine, they rolled him out in a wheelchair to meet the cab. They also gave him the bill for the hospital stay and the doctor. 650,000 yen.

"That's an expensive hotel," Junso grumbled as he eyed the bill on the way home. Thinking about money, he realized that bastard had robbed him too. "Driver? When we get there, can you wait a few minutes? I have to go inside and get some money."

"Sure thing, you look like you've had a hard time," the driver assured him.

The driver pulled right up to the house. Junso ouched his way out, noting it was much harder getting out of the cab, than it was to get in. His ribs really hurt. He hobbled inside and took a second to rest. He heard snoring.

In the living room, he found Kouta and Kaede on the couch, covered up. Kouta was all but falling off the edge, one arm dangling down. Kaede was wrapped up tight, her head on his shoulder.

"No surprise there," Junso said with a sigh.

"Dad?" Kanae asked as she appeared in the doorway. Seeing him for the first time after the weekend, she cried, "What happened to you!"

Her yell woke Kouta up. Kouta snapped his eyes open and saw his father beside the couch. "Ghaa!" he cried. He tried to free himself, and ended up spilling himself and Kaede on the floor.

Untangling themselves, Kouta and Kaede stood up, red faced.

"We ... just fell asleep watching TV," Kouta offered.

"We're sorry Dad, we didn't mean it!" Kaede offered.

Junso only grinned at them. "I have to pay for the cab, but I was robbed. May I borrow some of your allowance?"

"I'll get it!" Kaede announced. She jumped over the couch, slipped past Kanae and flew up the stairs.

"You look a little better, Dad," Kouta offered. "Ahh, Dad? Last night, Kaede was really upset, and I ..." he stopped when Junso held a hand up.

"It's all right, son. At least you weren't in bed with her again," Junso said, which made Kouta blush guiltily.

A thump sounded announcing Kaede landing at the bottom of the stairs. Junso noted the wad of yen in her fist. "Be right back!" she said and ran out the door.

"She's been saving her allowance?" Junso wondered aloud, noting that was alot of money in her fist.

Kouta scratched his head. "We counted it, Kaede has three quarters of a million yen," Kouta said sheepishly. When Junso stared at him, Kouta shrugged and said, "She says it's to pay for your hospital bill."

Thank Kami for small favors, Junso thought.

When Kaede came back in, Junso thanked her for paying for the cab and promised to give her the money back. Being sore, he settled down on the couch to rest. Kaede not only told him she would not accept it, she went up and got the rest of the money and gave it to him.

"Dad, will this cover your hospital bill?" Kaede asked.

"And then some," he said vacantly. He wanted to ask where she got all this money, but was afraid of what she might tell him. He counted out enough for the hospital bill, and handed her back the rest. "You keep this," he said.

"Thanks," Kaede beamed.

"No, thank you, Kaede," he told her. He nodded his head to glance at the couch beside him and said, "Kaede, sit down."

Kaede did, sitting beside him.

Junso got his thoughts together and said, "Kaede, I know you did what you thought was right. You can't go killing people, that's wrong. It will also get you looked for by the police, and that will be trouble for all of us. Please, promise me you won't do that again."

Kaede dropped her head to look at her hands in her lap. Watching herself play with her fingers, Kaede meekly said, "I can't do that, Dad. Kouta asked me that too. I can do my best to avoid it, and like Kouta said, we can talk about other ways to ... fix things, but I can't promise because I might break that promise some day. I'm really sorry, Dad."

"At least you're honest, and that makes you honorable, Kaede," Junso said with a huff. Feeling a sharp pain in his ribs, Junso winced and pulled out the painkillers he'd been given at the hospital. "Kouta, could you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure, Dad," Kouta replied and went to the kitchen.

"Dad, do you hate me now?" Kaede asked meekly.

Junso scrubbed her hair and saidin a light tone, "Awww, I could never hate you. You're my little girl."

Happy she wasn't in trouble, Kaede leaned over and hugged him.

"GHAAAAAH!" Junso cried in pain.

.

Junso sent the kids off to school the next day. He phoned work. The office was cleaned up and the assistant managers were pulling extra hours for him. Instead of forcing himself back to work, he decided to stay home and recover. Neither Kouta nor Kaede would let him do much of anything. They made dinner by themselves and although a bit crispy, they didn't do bad at all. He was happy to have such great children.

Takami called him as a matter of routine. Finding out he was hurt, she promised to be there to help out. The fall break was coming up for school so it wouldn't be a problem. Junso tried to tell her that wasn't necessary, but she insisted. Well, it was always nice to have company.

.

Kakuzawa got the report of the massacre at the Good Time's pub. He was hopeful it might be something, but the incident was recorded as part of a gang war the police were looking into. The new man on his team, Kurama, was looking to be one of the good ones. He was eager to send Kurama out, but there was still nothing about Hoshi's child. He knew this child was out there, somewhere. So far his burglary team had broken into four orphanages and came up with nothing.

This search would be much easier if it wasn't for those damn child protection laws.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

 _I see, the bad moon rising_

 _I see, trouble on the way_

 _I see, earthquakes and lightnin_

 _I see bad times today_

 _._

 _Don't go round tonight_

 _well, it's bound to take your life_

 _There's a bad moon on the rise_

 _ **-Creedence Clearwater Revival-**_

Kouta was happy with the project assigned to them for the fall break. They were suppose to show their town in words or pictures. The teacher would accept his pencil sketches, and better yet, he and Kaede could to it together.

After school, they went to the stationary store and got two sketch pads and more pencils. With some prodding from Kaede, Kouta decided to try colored pencil sketches. Knowing how good he was with just a plain black pencil, she was sure he would do fine with colors. She also wanted to try sketching herself. It was also something else they could do together.

Arriving home, they hurried through their chores and made sure Dad was comfortable, then sat down to begin their project. Kouta happily explained to Kaede how to look at things for shape, and 'pick apart' shapes that were in an object to make drawing them easier.

Like math was to Kouta, sketching was a challenge for Kaede. Even something as simple as an empty chair, Kaede had to concentrate hard on making her drawing look like a chair. With Kouta's gently coaxing and his tutoring, Kaede did her best, and happily received a hug when she got it just before they had to go make dinner. Kouta put her first sketch up on the refrigerator beside the drawing he'd made of her. OK, the drawing wasn't the best, but she did get a hug from Kouta. As with the chores, Kouta and Kaede took care of dinner dishes fast so they could get back to their project.

The next day, Kouta and Kaede got up early and went out with their sketch books to find a good place to start.

"How about the park?" Kaede asked as they walked by it.

"Too much stuff," Kouta told her. "Besides, when people come out, it will make it much harder. A static scene is best."

Walking up a street on a hillside, Kouta noted the sun was still low in the sky. The bus stop area with a bench and a roof caught his attention. "There!" he said, pointing. He ran to it so the sun was behind the roof, just peeking over it, the long shadows spilling across the road. "This is perfect!" he said excitedly.

Kaede looked at it. "There's nothing here," she said.

"Yes there is!" Kouta said and pointed things out. "See how the sun is just over the roof? The long shadows, and below is the town, And that hill over there ..."

As Kouta pointed things out to her, Kaede saw what he was looking at.

"I'm going to try the colored pencils on this," Kouta announced and pulled the pack out of his pocket.

Kaede sat down on the sidewalk to start, and noted much of the view went away when she did. Fine, she'd do it standing up. Kouta was already drawing the lines down the middle of the road in yellow. Kaede matched him, doing the road first. Even switching colors to finish the road and the bus stop in color, Kouta was getting more done that she did. And his road looked like a road! Kouta had an eye for detail. Kaede didn't even see the drainage grating until Kouta drew it on his sketch.

Kaede let out a frustrated huff. Glancing at her, Kouta said, "Go at your own pace, don't try to rush it." She did as he told her. The roof she drew over the bench looked like it was about to fall down. She erased it and tried again. Instead of thw whole scene and the sun, Kaede concentrated just on the bus stop. Soon, Kouta sat down and was intent on filling in detail of the whole panorama. Kaede had the bus stop and the road done (even the drainage grating), and focused on getting those perfect.

Sitting side by side, they finished their drawings.

Looking at Kaede's, Kouta said, "That's good, Kaede!"

Kaede looked at the scene Kouta drew. In color yet. "Compared to yours, I suck," she grumbled.

"No, don't compare it to mine. I've been doing those for a while, you're just starting," Kouta told her.

That made her feel a little better.

After the bus stop, they walked a while longer looking for another place to draw. Going back down the hill, Kouta picked a spot where the road went down out of sight, lined by houses. Kaede got very frustrated here. She could see the road curving and going down, but on her drawing, it looked to be going up. She tried to draw it going down, and it was even worse.

Patiently, Kouta again explained how to look at shapes. "Kaede, forget what it is, look at it and see the shape that it looks like looking at it from here. See that house down there? We know it's square, but look at it, from here it looks tilted towards us ..."

Kaede was partly understanding what Kouta was saying, but if she drew it that way, she thought it would look funny. She decided to give it a shot though. This time, she did what Kouta instructed and although it was a bit rough, she did get the road and the houses where they were suppose to be.

Better yet, the road she drew looked like it was going downhill. The trick of holding a thumb up beside what you were trying to draw that Kouta showed her also worked well.

Stopping at a Bento stand, Kouta sat, ate and drew what he saw across the street. Getting six drawings done, they decided to head home in the afternoon.

"You did really good today," Kouta beamed at Kaede as they walked along holding hands. "My first drawing really sucked. This is your first day out, and you made some good ones."

"Yours are very good," Kaede told him. "Maybe you'll get a job as an artist when we grow up."

"What do you want to do when we grow up?" Kouta asked.

Kaede answered with the only thing she knew. "Live with you. I don't want us to ever be apart."

They shared a smile.

.

Walking in the house, Kouta held the door for Kaede. They noticed Aunt Takami coming down the stairs. "Hi Aunt Takami! You came to visit?" Kouta asked.

"Hello Kouta, Kaede. Yes, I came to help out since your father is not feeling well." she told them. Seeing the sketchbooks, she asked, "You made some pictures?"

"Yeah, you should see how well Kaede did! This was her first time too!" Kouta bragged.

In the living room, Yuka heard 'Kaede's first time,' and thought the worst. Her eyes shot wide open, she raced to the entryway. Upon seeing Kouta, she gloped on him, hugging him tight. "Kouta, I've been waiting for you!" she cried happily.

Takami was shocked at Yuka's lunge. Kaede glared laser beams at her.

"Yuka, you're bending my sketchbook," Kouta complained.

"So sorry," Yuka said and pulled back. "Did you do some good ones?" she asked all smiles as she wedged herself between Kouta and Kaede, showing Kaede her back. She scooped up Kouta's arm and said, "Come show me!"

Kaede's face reddened in anger. The laser beams from her eyes were almost visible. She clenched her fists. Even the invisible ones as she stalked after them.

"Yuka!" Takami said sternly, "Don't you want to say Hi to Kaede?" she asked in warning.

Yuka turned to see Kaede right behind her, the girls' eyes all but glowing red. "Oh, Hi Kaede. Come sit with us," Yuka said quickly and towed Kouta along.

Under her breath, Kaede muttered a phrase she would become accustomed to. "I'm gonna kill that stupid girl!"

Resting on the couch, Junso greeted his children as they came in and noticed right away the problem brewing. Yuka was tight to Kouta's side, and blocking Kade away from him. Oh boy, this was trouble.

"Junso, dear, Why don't you let me sleep on the couch? Yuka can stay in Kanae's room," Takami offered.

"You're a guest, Takami, you're sleeping in my room," Junso told her.

Forced onto the other side of Kouta, Kaede voiced her idea. "Dad? You really should be in bed. Aunt Takami can sleep in my room," she offered.

"And where will ..." Halfway through his question, Junso realized what Kaede was angling for. A few nights with Kouta. "No," he said firmly.

"I don't mind," Kaede offered. "That way, no one has to sleep on the couch," she said, trying to sound happy.

"Still no," Junso said firmly.

"How about if we put Aunt Takami in Kanae's room, Kanae with me, and Yuka on the couch?" Kaede asked. If she couldn't sleep with Kouta to ensure he had no midnight guests, she wanted Yuka far away from him. Like in another province.

Remembering the other night, Kanae said, "Yuka and Aunt Takami can both have their own rooms if Kaede and Kouta sleep on the couch again."

Yuka turned to glare at Kaede with laser eyes, that were quickly returned. Kouta shrunk back, being caught in between them.

"Dears," Takami said, "I have no problem with the couch. Junso, you need to heal, I'm not going to take your bed."

Junso huffed. "Well, we do have a couple spare futons. "Would you be OK in Kaede's room, Yuka can sleep with Kanae," Junso offered.

"That will be fine," Takami said.

"I'll get them!" Kouta said quickly to get out of the line of fire.

"I'll help you!" Kaede and Yuka said at the same time, shooting to their feet. Another glare between them.

"Yuka, why don't you help me put our bags in the appropriate rooms?" Takami asked.

Yuke deflated. "Yes, Mother," she said in a grumble. Kaede went triumphantly with Kouta upstairs.

"I can help too!" Kanae said and went with Yuka.

After the kids had gone, Takami shook her head "Junso, I think we have a problem with Yuka and Kaede. It seems they both want all Kouta's attention to themselves."

"We got a problem, all right," Junso agreed. He just hoped Kaede didn't kill Yuka.

.

Up in the attic, Kaede found one futon and dropped it across the entry to block the ladder hole going down to keep Yuka away. "I'm gonna kill that girl," she growled.

"Ahh, Kaede?" Kouta asked. Getting her attention, he said, "They will only be here a few days. We can put up with them for a while. Yuka is ... just a little crazy."

"A little?" Kaede asked. "Kouta, it should be obvious to her that WE are together, yet she does her best to smother you!"

"I know, and I'll do my best to stop her. But, let me OK?" he asked.

"Fine," Kaede grumbled. "But if she tries to kiss you, I'm going to rip her lips off!"

Kouta had the feeling that wasn't an exaggeration. Kaede really might tear Yuka's lips right off her face. "She won't. As soon as I get the chance, I'm going to tell her straight out that you and no one else is my girlfriend. OK?"

Kaede nodded. She then hugged herself and said, "Kouta, I'm afraid of loosing you."

"Don't be," he assured her. He went over and hugged her, she returned his hug.

"Hey up there! There's something blocking the ladder!" Yuka called.

"No shit?" Kaede asked in a sarcastic tone. Releasing Kouta she lifted the futon up, pointed it down the ladder and dropped it with a, "Look out below!" Yuka yelped and dodged to the side.

Rats, she missed.

.

With the futons down and in the rooms, Kouta got Kaede to help get the bedding and asked Yuka, "Will you come with me please?"

Yuka nodded. He slipped into his bedroom with her. Yuka grew a happy face.

Blushing, Yuka asked, "What is it, Kouta?"

Seeing the expectant look on her face, Kouta coughed nervously. "Yuka, you know Kaede and I like each other," he began.

"Oh, well of course," she said, "Your father adopted her, didn't he?"

"It's not a real adoption, I forget how, but she can still live with us."

"Yes, that was so kind of him to take in a girl who has no home," Yuka agreed quickly. "And it's good you get along well with your new sister, you'll be living together all the way up until you graduate."

"Probably longer. Yuka, I really like Kaede," he said.

Yuka paused then said, "Well, I imagine you will have to live at home until you find your own place. But that's years from now." Yuka gave Kouta a quick hug and said, "Don't worry, everything is fine! I have to go help mom." She then fled the room.

"But..." Kouta blurted as Yuka left. Maybe he should have been more to the point. He went out to help, feeling Yuka hadn't hear a word he said.

From down the hall, he heard Yuka proudly say, "Mom, Kouta just wanted a private moment with me. It was so nice to hug him!"

From Kaede's room he heard a crash.

"Kaede!" Kanae yelled.

"Sorry," Kaede grumbled.

.

Takami did modify the sleeping arrangement slightly, with her and Yuka in Kanae's room, and Kanae in Kaede's room. By the way Yuka was acting around Kouta, and her previous statement at the festival when they left, she wanted to keep an eye on Yuka. Kaede was happy with the change, she wouldn't have to wear her hat to bed to hide her horns from Aunt Takami.

Although Kouta again told Yuka, this time in front of Kaede, that he really liked Kaede, Yuka kept sticking to Kouta like glue. Although Kaede thought about it, she didn't push Yuka through a window, tear that arm she had around Kouta off to beat her with it, or bodily throw her out of the house. Although she hated it, Kaede knew Yuka was family, so she held her temper and didn't grab Yuka by her hair and slam her face into her plate at dinner.

After dinner, Takami and Junso sat on the couch as the kids found their own places around the room to watch TV. At first Yuka took a chair, as did Kanae. Kouta laid on the floor, Kaede laid beside him. Yuka left her chair to lay on Kouta's other side. Seeing what Yuka did, Kaede scooched up against Kouta. So did Yuka.

"Territorial dispute?" Takami asked Junso with a grin as she watched them.

Junso sighed and said, "Looks like it. We better keep a close eye on them." A little louder, he added, "And I know Kaede will behave herself."

"Yuka had better too," Takami added.

Her father's hint made Kaede rethink shoving Yuka across the floor to get her away from Kouta.

When bath time came, Kaede lingered, letting Kouta, then Kanae and Yuka go first. Taking her turn, she went in with her hat on, and put it back on when she came out.

Takami was heading for the bathroom when Kaede came out in just a bathrobe and her hat. "Kaede? You really like that hat, don't you?"

Kaede turned and offered her a brief smile. "Kouta gave it to me," she said.

"I've never seen you without it," Takami said. "I take it you really like your brother?"

With a real smile, Kaede said, "He's my hero."

.

With the kids gone to bed, Takami asked Junso, "I never knew you had planned on adopting a child."

"I didn't," Junso told her. With a grin, he said, "Kouta wouldn't take no for an answer. He found Kaede being harassed by some boys. They had hurt her dog, he fought them and got the dog to the vet, but it was too late. He insisted we take Kaede in so she wouldn't be bullied any more in that orphanage."

"Very commendable," Takami said. "Are you doing all right with three children?"

"We're fine. They all pitch in with housework, and after I was hurt, they really stood up and do everything," he said proudly. He then frowned slightly. "Even things I don't want them to do," he said, thinking about Kaede going wild on those Yakuza.

Takami chuckled. "I'm glad you have such fine children. I am worried a bit, will Kaede's hair suffer any from wearing that hat all the time?"

"No, it's an open weave. If it makes her feel comfortable, it's fine." He then let out a yawn. "I think it's about time I went to bed too."

"Let me walk you up the stairs. I noticed your ribs seem to be a bit sore."

.

Kaede had a hard time sleeping. Yuka was in the house. It was like she could feel the girl, waiting to pounce on Kouta the first chance she got. Kaede tossed and turned, then just stared at the ceiling. After a while she did drift off.

Kaede was in the hallway. In front of her, Yuka was sneaking this way with a wicked grin on her face. She went to Kouta's door and whispered 'He's mine." She opened her nightgown as she went in. Family or not, Kaede wasn't going to allow that! She reached out with her hands to grab Yuka and kill that stupid girl!

CRASH!

Kaede snapped awake as she felt pieces of ceiling drop on her. Above her were two holes raining bits of plaster down on her. She's had a nightmare about Yuka going after Kouta. Her hands had come out and instead of Yuka, they has smashed into the ceiling.

She sat up and shook wiped the debris of her face and out of her hair. Kanae was still asleep, good. That meant she hadn't disturbed anyone else. Sitting in the pieces of ceiling, Kaede huffed and got up. She had to clean up the mess she made and tomorrow she had to fix the ceiling before Dad found out.

She got up and shook her blanket and sheets out onto the floor, then went down to get a broom and dustpan. On the way, she realized she didn't know how to fix the ceiling. The holes weren't that big, maybe she could just put something over them? The picture that Kouta drew of her came to mind. That would be big enough to cover one. She'd ask Kouta for one of his sketches to cover the other one.

Going into the kitchen to get her picture off the refrigerator, Kaede saw Yuka sitting at the table facing the refrigerator. Yuka was silently watching her. Kaede returned her stare for a minute, then took the drawing of her down. She left, not planning to say a word to Yuka. Then again, this was the perfect chance. She stopped in the doorway and turned to the girl who was still staring at her.

"Stay away from Kouta or you'll be sorry," Kaede told her, and left to get the broom and dustpan.

.

Yuka hadn't been able to sleep. She'd seen the drawings on the refrigerator. Kouta drew very well. He'd also drawn stubby horns on Kaede's head in her picture. Once her mother was sleeping, Yuka had to go down and look at that picture again. The night light in the hallway was enough to see by. Yuka sat at the kitchen table and studied the picture. She wondered why Kouta had put horns on Kaede. Was she devilish? Was this his way of picking on her? She heard a soft thump from upstairs, but didn't pay much attention to it. She didn't think her mother payed much attention to these drawings, either. She had praised Kouta for his fine work, and Kaede for doing so well on her first drawings. Yuka didn't think she even noticed the horns.

The light from the hallway dimmed. Yuka turned to see Kaede coming in. Backlit by the hallway light, Yuka could see her shape through her nightgown and the horns sticking out of her head.

Real horns, just like Kouta had drawn.

Kaede eyed her and went to the refrigerator to take the picture of herself down, as if she didn't want Yuka looking at it.

Was this a dream? Yuka thought she was awake, but what she was seeing didn't seem real. Kaede didn't say a word until she was back in the doorway again, holding her picture.

"Stay away from Kouta or you'll be sorry," Kaede stated, then left as quietly as she'd come.

Yuka gulped. She pinched herself and felt it. She wasn't sleeping. Kaede really had horns on her head! Dear Kami, what was she? Kouta had to know about them, he'd drawn them. So did Kanae and her uncle.

Feeling a shiver, Yuka decided to go back to bed, near her mother.

.

In the morning, Kaede looked sleep deprived. After breakfast, she went back upstairs stating she didn't feel well. She asked Kouta to come with her. Feeling tired herself, Yuka didn't chase after them. She was still seeing those horns on Kaede's head. Was Kaede dangerous? Was she making Kouta be with her? that why Kouta was rejecting her?

Junso announced, "I'm starting get cabin fever. Who's for a trip to the mall?"

Kanae was eager to go. She said, "Dad, I know where to go! We have to go to the store and get something to fix Kaede's ceiling."

"We do?" Junso asked. "What happened to Kaede's ceiling?"

"Kaede had a nightmare last night and punched a couple holes in it."

.

A few minutes later, Junso and Takami were looking up at the one uncovered hole above Kaede's bed. Kouta's drawing of her covered the other. Kaede stood meekly to the side.

"How did she do that?" Takami asked in wonder. Takami didn't think she could reach the ceiling standing on the bed. Was Kaede jumping up and down? Even if she was, why didn't she hurt her hands? Those were big holes to be made by Kaede's tiny fists. She then remembered something that could explain it.

Junso only asked, "Kaede, you didn't sleep well last night, I take it?"

"Sorry Dad, I was going to fix it when I figured out how," she said.

"I guess we're going to the hardware store first," Junso said eyeing the hole. "The people there will tell us how to fix it. Then you can get to work."

"I'll help," Kouta said.

.

Heading out to the hardware store, They went in and with the attendant's help, got some strips of wood, nails and a hammer, plaster and a trowel, paint and a brush. Junso added a drop cloth so they didn't make a mess that was hard to clean up. Kouta also grabbed a small hand saw. Kaede paid for the supplies. While everyone else went on to the mall, Kouta and Kaede went back home to fix her ceiling.

Sometimes, life just sucked, Kaede thought.. Then again,it did keep Kouta away from Yuka.

.

The sixth orphanage the burglary team broke into hit the jackpot. Kurama was called by Kakuzawa to see what they'd found. Kakuzawa put Kaede's picture down on his desk for Kurama and said in his gravely tone, "Her name is Kaede, she'd a Diclonius. She's ten years old now. They were not able to find an address. The person who adopted her is named Kikumura. They should be listed locally somewhere. Find her and bring her back here. Use stun guns, it's the only way to be sure to put her down."

Kurama's immidiate question was, "What did she do?"

"It's not what she did. It's what she is capable of," Kakuzawa stated. "Diclonius have vectors, energy that comes directly out of their minds. They can slice a person in half and stop bullets. We need to study her and find out how she can do that."

Kurama looked at the picture and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "If we can get permission from her paretns, possibly we can get her cooperation."

"You fool! Diclonius do not cooperate. They kill, they work hard to avoid capture. Her mother killed twenty two police and SDF before we figured out how to stop her," Kakuzawa stated. "Take no risks. An electric shock from a taser will drop her flat and disable her vectors. We want her alive and with as low of a body count as possible."

"Yes, sir," Kurama said. He picked up the picture and asked, "Do we send out an APB with the police?"

"Veryfy where she is, then grab her. We want a low profile operation. You should be able to disble a ten year old. If these mutations become wide spread, it could be the end of humanity!"

"Yes, Sir."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

 _Riders on the storm_

 _riders on the storm_

 _into this house we're born_

 _into this world we're thrown_

 _like a dog without a bone_

 _an actor all alone_

 _riders on the storm_

 _ **\- The Doors-**_

Kaede came out with a bag of garbage to put in the can. Behind her, Kouta carried his load of dropcloth and remains of ceiling debris. They stuffed the can full, then Kouta put his head rag in. Kaede added hers.

"Finished!" Kaede announced as she threw her headrag in.

"I think we did an OK job," Kouta told her. "It's a good thing you have those invisible hands or we would have never gotten it."

Kaede grinned and said, "It wasn't that bad, and we got to spend some time alone."

"Nobody's home yet, is there anything you'd like to go do?" Kouta asked.

"Want to go look for more places to make drawing?"

"Sounds good to me, let's go" Kouta said eagerly.

They went in, grabbed their sketchpads and pencils. Kouta left a note where they were going and headed out to do some drawing. This time their first stop was the stream where the road crossed over. Sitting on a rock on the dry part of the stream bed, they sketched the bridge and stream, Kouta showing her how to draw running water.

For how the day started, Kaede was having a good time.

.

On the bus headed home, Yuka was looking out the window. They passed the stream and she noticed Kouta and Kaede sitting side by side very close together. "Did you see that!" she asked her mother harshly. "Kaede's not fixing her ceiling, she'd playing with Kouta in the stream!"

Everyone on the bus looked at her.

Embarrassed by her outburst, Takami said in a quiet but firm tone, "It's not your business, Yuka."

Yuka fumed. She thought they might get wet and naked again. That girl was stealing her Kouta, an no one cared!

"Were they drawing?" Junso asked. "They have a school project to draw things in the town. Kouta is teaching Kaede how."

Yuka blinked. A school project? "They were holding something," she admitted.

"Their sketchbooks," Junso supplied. "It will be interesting to see what they did today."

"What about the broken ceiling?" Yuka asked, getting a glare from her mother.

Junso chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it. Either they finished or they couldn't do it and need help. We'll see soon."

Yuka didn't like that answer, she was sure Kaede had done that just so she could sneak off with Kouta!

.

To Yuka's displeasure, the ceiling in Kaede's room was done. The fresh plaster was white where the holes were. It was all but completely flat though. "She didn't paint it," Yuka grumbled.

"You don't paint fresh plaster, it has to dry and harden," Junso said. Looking around the room he added, "And they picked up all the mess. Can't ask for anything more than that."

Yuka busied herself as she waited for Kouta to return. Kanae had to water the plants today, so Yuka went out and helped. She thought Kouta would be coming back soon. It wasn't until almost dinner time that they returned.

Walking in the kitchen, Kouta happily said, "Dad, you have to see the drawing Kaede did. It's really good!"

Casting him a blushing smile, Kaede said, "Yours is better, Kouta, and you draw in color."

"Can I see your drawing, Kouta?" Yuka asked eagerly.

"Um, sure," he said and put his sketchbook on the table and opened it. He then took Kaede's sketchbook and opened it to show his father what she did.

Yuka had been hoping to sit close to Kouta while he showed her his drawings. Instead, he was beside his father, showing him what Kaede did with Kaede on his other side.

"These are good," Junso praised. "Kaede, you are doing very well."

Yuka wanted to grab something and smash Kaede over her head!

Takami was worried about the evil eye Yuka was casting at Kaede. She'd once had a friend who looked similar to Kaede. In fact, by the now missing picture that Kouta had drawn of Kaede, very similar. She also had a very good idea of why Kaede wore a hat all the time. That would also explain how Kaede punched holes in her ceiling from having a nightmare. She's seen Kai lift things without touching them when she thought no one was looking. By fighting with Kaede over Kouta, Yuka was playing with fire.

It was years ago, but Takami remembered when she last saw Kai. Kai had come to stay a few days with her. The woman had acted nervous and asked that Takami not say anything about her ever being there. Kai had left in the middle of the night, and the next day a police detective came asking about her. Takami hadn't seen her since. By her facial profile, pink hair and the horns she was sure Kaede was hiding, Kaede could be her daughter. Junso did say Kaede was an orphan. Did that mean something happened to Kai?

After dinner, Takami noted the fight to be close to Kouta was on again as the dishes were started. Takami insisted on taking the job over and asked Kaede to dry for her. Reluctantly, Kaede agreed as Yuka happily left with Kouta.

They worked in silence until Takami was sure everyone else was in the living room watching TV. He noted Kaede was taking pains to pick the clean dishes up with her hands. Looking up at a cupboard she couldn't reach, Kaede frowned and slid a chair over.

"Kaede, you can use your invisible arms if you want," Takami told her.

Kaede looked at her in shock. "You know about those, Aunt Takami?" she asked

Takami nodded, she just got her verification. "I do, dear. You see I once had a fiend who looked very much like you. She had naturally pink hair just like you, and the small horns as well."

"You ... know about those too? Did Yuka tell you?" Kaede asked weakly.

"No dear, Kai had them too."

Kaede forgot all about putting that glass away. Looking at Takami, Kaede asked, "Her name was Kai?"

"Hoshi Kai. Going to school, she was one of my friends. She wore hats all the time just like you do," Takami said. "It has been a long time since I've seen her. I have no idea what happened to her."

Cautiously, Kaede asked, "Do ... you think ... she might be my mom?"

"Possible," Takami said. "You're about the right age. The thing is, Kaede, the last time I saw Kai, she was very nervous. The police were looking for her, but neither she nor they told me why. I'm not saying this was the case, but if they were looking for her, I know Kai would have wanted to hide any child she had so they wouldn't find her."

"That's why Mom put me in an orphanage," Kaede said thoughtfully. "But, what about my real Dad?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I never met him. Kai only told me people had the police after her," Takami explained.

Kaede stared at nothing for a moment, then asked, "Was this near Kamakura?"

"Yes, that is where we lived."

Kaede nodded slowly. Vacantly she said, "Kouta said we should stay away from there. Maybe that's why."

"Maybe," Takami agreed. "Maybe too, you should be very careful. Color your hair and make sure no one besides family sees your horns."

Kaede had hid her horns to keep from being picked on. With what Aunt Takami was saying, people might be after her. "You think something happened to Mom?"

"Something did," Takami said. "We were friends, but suddenly Kai vanished. I'm not saying anyone is after you. I am just saying the more you blend in, the less chance anyone will notice you."

"OK," Kaede agreed.

"Now come on, let's finish these dishes up."

.

As Kaede suspected, once the dishes were done, she found Yuka planted right next to Kouta on the couch. As she and Aunt Takami came in, Kouta shot up and said, "Here, Aunt Takami, take my seat." Of course Yuka was up and stood beside him.

"Thank you, Kouta," Takami said and sat next to Junso.

Before Kouta could lie on the floor and have Yuka grab a spot next to him, Kaede said, "Kouta, I have an idea to be a bit more comfortable."

"What?" he asked.

Kaede sat down on the floor and pointed to the spot right beside her. "Sit here, facing behind me."

Kouta did, wondering what she was up to. Kaede wiggled closer and raised her knees and said, "Now lean back again my legs, and lift your legs up."

Kouta did. Kaede leaned back against his legs. This also brought them close together. He laughed. "Good idea, Kaede! it's like I'm your chair, and you're my chair!"

Kaede swore she saw steam coming out of Yuka's ears as Yuka glowered down on her. Yeah, you stupid girl, let's see you snuggle close to Kouta now!

"Yuka, you're blocking TV, sit down!" Kanae cried.

Yuka plopped down in place. Why hadn't she thought of that?

.

Junso insisted he was feeling better. He was, he also noted the tension between Yuka and Kaede was getting worse. He also had the feeling the ceiling holes from Kaede might not have been from a nightmare, but frustration. It was getting towards the end of the week. Takami and Yuka said goodbye and headed home, Junso saw them off at the bus stop and thanked them for coming.

Kouta found Kaede's 'each other's chair' position more comfortable than actually sitting in a chair.

Sitting sideways to the low table in the living room, they could sit like this and look over their sketches to put together their project folder. Scrutinizing their sketches, they decided to put the black and white on one side and the color on the other. Carefully unscrewing the spiral binding to preserve the holes in the edges of the paper, they took string and bound the drawings into the binder to be turned page by page just like they did in the sketchbooks. Kaede had the better handwriting so she titled the folder.

 **Our town by**

 **Kouta and Kaede**

 **Kikumura**

Kouta was pleased with the cover. "Very good Kaede, it looks nice."

'Think we'll get a good grade?' she asked.

"I hope so, we worked hard enough at it."

Going back to school, they got perfect score on it. The teacher asked if she could put it up by the office in the art display case. Proud of their accomplishment, they agreed.

Kaede took Aunt Takami's advice and bought some hair color. It was a pain to do, but with Kouta helping her and doing her eyebrows for her, they got her hair colored. Instead of the dark brown the package listed, her hair did turn brown but with a slight red highlight to it.

Kouta thought Kaede looked great like this. Kaede was happy with it. Especially since standing side by side in the bathroom mirror, her hair was almost identical to Kouta's.

.

Kurama tracked down the five Kikumuras he found in the Yokohama area. None were named Junso, and none had a child named Kaede. To be sure, he had his men get covert pictures of each child. None wore hats or had pink hair. Having to expand his search, he had his people search the national database. This was going to take a while, in some places Kikumura was a very common name.

While that search was going on, he also looked at the police records from the Hoshi diclonius Kakuzawa's people had found. Like Kakuzawa had said, she had managed to escape several attempts on her. Reports of bullets just stopping in mid air and men suddenly being sliced apart, beheaded and split down the middle fill these records. Kurama began to see how dangerous Diclonius were. To get near one was to risk a very bloody death. Going back to the very first report, he found that a young man was found murdered. Witnesses claimed they heard a woman yell and scream, then a man screamed. They found the man with many broken bones and a crushed rib cage folded in half. The knife found had the man's finger prints on it, but no others. Witnesses also saw the pink haired woman fleeing the scene.

What Kurama saw here was a possible attempted rape, but that wasn't mentioned in the report. The police force, controlled by Kakuzawa, had only gone after the woman using murder as her suspected crime. Her house was searched and her boyfriend at the time was brought in for questioning while they waited for Hoshi Kai to arrive home. She did, and the first attempt to arrest her failed horribly with four dead officers. Her boyfriend was held for three days, extracting out of him where she might have gone.

Sitting back in his chair after reading these reports, Kurama had to wonder why Hoshi Kai wasn't questioned first before the arrest. He was no expert on law enforcement, but usually the police asked questions and gathered evidence before coming down on someone. They did not assume murder immediately. Not in a single report was Hoshi Kai asked a single question. That was very strange in his mind.

Another question came to mind. Where was Hoshi Kai now? Doing a search of the data bank, it showed Hoshi Kai was deceased. She'd been killed while trying to escape custody.

Looking up the boyfriend, Kurama could find nothing on him after he'd been held by authorities. His house had gone into foreclosure due to non payment, the electricity and gas shut off for the same reasons. The man had disappeared.

Now, they were hunting down her ten year old child, fearing what Diclonius could do. Basically, exterminating any of their race. Kurama agreed that Diclonius were dangerous when cornered. Hoshi Kai was 22 when that first incident happened. That didn't sound like a maniac killed to him.

For now, Kurama would keep up his search and record everything, including the information he'd gotten from the Hoshi files. Not only on official computers, but also on a personal thumb drive.

There was something going on here that needed watching.

.

In another month of searching, they found plenty of Kukumuras, but no Junso. Three months later, a Real Estate search came up with a Kikumura Junso living in Hirokawa, near Hirosaka, way up on the northern end of Honshu. Kurama got the address, but there was no mention of children, and it was going to be a long train ride.

Packing bags and getting his team together, Kurama made the long trip north. He phoned ahead for hotel reservations and rental cars. On the way, he reviewed everything he knew so far. The credentials he carried was Inspector for the National Health Agency which allowed him some official capacity.

Upon arriving in Hirokawa, He sent a man to the library to search the newspapers for any mysterious or bloody deaths in the past nine years. He drove past the Kikumura residence. It was a nice house in a good neighborhood. Given his authority, all he could find out from the police, was where Kikumura Junso lived, and he already knew that. He stationed a man to watch and see who came home, then looked for the local grade schools.

He went to the closest one and headed inside. Seeing the security guard, he pulled out his ID and said, "Sir, I'm from the National Health Agency. May you please direct me to the main office?"

The man inspected the ID then asked, "We don't have a problem, do we?"

"No, sir. It's a routine check," Kurama told him.

The man pointed and said, "Go up those stairs past the display cases, first door on the right. You can't miss it."

"Thank you, Sir," Kurama said and bowed. He went up the stairs and looked at the display cases. The first was an athletic trophy case. Beside it was a case for arts. Scanning the case, his eyes locked on a folder. The drawings in black and white and color that were displayed under the folder were very good for a young child. It was the folder itself that caught his attention.

 **Our town by**

 **Kouta and Kaede**

 **Kikumura**

She was here. In this town and in this school. Only after he looked at the names, did he truly look at the drawings. They were common scenes he guessed from around the town. Drawings done by budding artists.

Kakuzawa was all for charging in, zapping her and bringing her back to the Kamakura facility. To do that, he needed some kind of official order or warrant, otherwise it would be kidnapping.

Kurama had an insane impulse to go into the office and have her called out of class. Then what? If he talked to her, he'd have to have something to talk to her about. If he tried to take her, he'd need paperwork to back him up. He turned and left to make up a plan on how to proceed.

Going back to the hotel, Kurama found the library search had provided clues. Early this year, in a peaceful town, a man was found 'brutally murdered', followed by what police suspected was a gang related massacre above a restaurant. There had been no pictures in the article, but now he had a reason to go to the police and look at evidence.

At the station, Kurama sat and waited in the main lobby. He was called in and the assistant Chief of Police met him.

"Greetings, Sir" Kurama said and showed him his ID. "I am Kurama Hosoi from the National Health Agency. I understand you had a gang problem earlier this year. I'd like to look at your evidence, if I may. We have had reports of a dangerous drug being distributed."

"Of course, follow me," the Officer said. "Which drug is it?"

"It goes by several street names, and it has an unusual color, so it may not be easily identified to someone who doesn't know what they are looking at. Any drugs you found and crime scene photos will be very helpful," Kurama told hm.

The Assistant Chief took him back to a caged in room and pulled a large box off the shelf full of drugs, guns and other things, all in plastic bags marked with the contents. On the side of the box was an envelope with the crime scene photos. He took the box to the back of the room and set it on the table. "Everything is in here, Kurama. If you need assistance, a copy of anything, or a sample, the custodian in the front there will help you. We have rigid custody procedures."

"I will, thank you sir." Kurama told him. The assistant Chief left.

Kurama pulled the crime scene photos. The first thing Kurama noticed was this was a classic diclonius killing. The victims looked to have been cut apart by swords. Men and women had been chopped up, and by the faces he could see, it had been a total surprise. The lone man found murdered in the alley was in these pictures also. He was spread out, headless. A knife was lying near his right hand. This had been the first murder. It also reminded him very much of the first Hoshi murder. A dead hoodlum with a knife. Had this man also tried to attack a Diclonius? Somehow, he didn't feel sorry for the man who apparently drew a knife on a ten year old girl. It did leave no doubt in his mind that a diclonius named Kikumura Kaede had done it.

Kurama put everything back in the box. He went to the front and told the Custodian, "Thank you for your cooperation. There seems to be no sign of the drug we feared may be here. To be sure, may I get copies of those photos?"

.

On the way back to the hotel, Kurama struggled with whether or not to tell Kakuzawa what he'd found. His job, his sense of duty required him to. On the other hand, every dead body was a Yakuza, and he had a strong feeling Kaede did not initiate that conflict. He toyed with the idea of talking to Kikumura Kaede first to find out her side of the story. Something her mother never had the chance to do.

By the time he arrived at the hotel, Kurama decided he would do neither for the time being. He wanted to see this Kikumura Kaede and get to know a little about her before he did anything else. It might be the difference between doing what was right and making a horrid mistake.

Kurama sat down and recorded everything he found on his computer, but didn't send anything out. He met with his surveillance team and looked at the photos they had taken. There were three children at the Kikumura residence. A little girl and a pair of grade school kids, a boy and a girl. The girl wore a hat, but her hair was dark. Hair could be dyed, but the horns had to be covered. There were photos of them coming home and leaving again later, hand in hand. The hat was the only clue Kaede was different.

There were also photos of Kikumura Junso. The man had old, yellowish bruises and a fresh scar on his cheek. By looking closely at the photo, Kurama figured whatever happened to him, happened around the same time as the murders. Had Kaede been defending him from a robber? If that man had attacked her or her father, it was self defense and not murder. He already knew the follow on massacre was a result of that first encounter.

Kurama had Junso followed to work. Upon finding out he was the store manager, Kurama went to see him. Walking in the store, he asked for the manager. The cashier pointed out where the office was and had Junso called.

Junso came out from the back and asked, "I am the manager, Kikumura Junso, what may I help you with, Sir?"

Kurama showed him is ID. "Kurama Hosoi, National Health Agency. May I see you in your office?"

Junso frowned, they did have food products they sold. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"There may be," Kurama relied.

Junso led him in and had him sit down. Junso sat on his side of the desk and asked, "What is the trouble?"

Kurama took out the photo of the man killed in the alley. "Do you recognize this man?" he asked.

Junso paused and said, "He was killed a few months ago, so I hear. I remember seeing it on the news. What does this have to do with me?"

Kurama went out on a limb and said, "Your daughter, Kaede, killed him."

Junso's face when white. That told him Junso knew all about it. Pointing at the scar on his face, Kurama asked, "Is that the man who beat you?"

Junso swallowed and stayed quiet.

"It is, isn't it?" Kurama asked. "He attacked you and Kaede killed him. Tell me if I'm wrong."

Junso swallowed again, looking like he was going to faint.

"I'm not here to arrest anyone," Kurama assured him. "I just want the truth. Am I wrong in my discoveries?"

Junso let out a weak, "No."

"I figured as much. What about those men in the rooms over the Good Times Pub?" Kurama asked.

Junso cast a glance at the door like he wanted to run. He swallowed again and said, "Look, Kaede is a good kid. She's pleasant, gets good grades and does her chores without complaint."

"I believe you," Kurama said. "Can you tell me why she killed a whole den of Yakuza?"

Junso crimped his face up like he was about to cry. "Kaede ... came from an orphanage where she was bullied and harassed. That first man said they would come after us. She took it to heart and went after them first to protect her family ... and I won't say anything under oath!"

"No need to," Kurama said. He asked, "Did you know Kaede is a diclonius?"

"A what?"

Kurama explained, "Diclonius are a sub species of humans identified outwardly by strange natural hair color and short, triangular horns on their heads. We are researching them because they have unusual and very strong mind powers that for now, are called vectors. These vectors are lethal if they strike another person. I do not believe Kaede had evil intent when she killed those people. However, she did kill them. Therefore, a solution must be found to prevent this from happening again. Will you cooperate with us to find that solution?"

Some color was coming back into Junso's face. "I want to protect my family," he said.

"As does everyone. Helping us will help protect all families," Kurama coaxed.

"Yeah, OK. What did you want to do? What is the solution?"

"We don't know. What we need to find out is how to stop these vectors. To do that, we need a diclonius who will cooperate with our tests."

"What are these tests?" Junso asked tentatively.

"Medical testing, finding out how vectors are possible, what activates them. Right now I can't tell you what all of them are, for we have yet to find out what we need to do," Kurama said.

"I won't allow anything that may hurt Kaede," Junso said firmly.

Not knowing what Kakuzawa had in mind, Kurama only said, "I understand. Please think about it. I want to save lives, and I need your help." Kurama got up and bowed to him. "Thank you for speaking with me."

Kurama got a phone call on his way back to the car.

"Kurama."

"The strike team was successful. It was almost too easy! We caught them on the way home from school, zapped all three then threw the diclonius in the van and shot her up with sedatives. The plane's leaving in half an hour."

"WHAT!" I never ordered a strike!" Kurama yelled.

"Kakuzawa did. He read the reports and ordered the strike."

"I never sent any reports!"

"They download daily, automatically. You better hurry, it's a twenty minute drive to the airport."

.

Kouta lay twitching and drooling on the sidewalk as people came running. Beside him, Kanae was lying limp. It had felt like he'd exploded on the inside. Just getting his vision back, he noted Kaede's hat lying on the ground. He wanted to call for her, but he could hardly breathe, let alone speak. His yell came out as a weak gasp.

Someone rolled him over and yelled, "Call an ambulance!"

"OH Kami! This girl had no pulse!"

"Who knows CPR!"

"I do, move aside!"

"Did anyone see what happened?"

"Yeah, a white vanslowd down, the door opened, these men in black shocked them and took a girl. They just threw her in and took off!"

"Get the police here. Where's that ambulance!"

.

Junso sat in the waiting room at the hospital, fists clenched as he spoke in angry, shuddering breaths to the police detective.

"His name was Kurama Hosoi, he said he was from the National Health Agency. He was there, in my office, telling me they wanted to study Kaede... and promised no harm would come to her ... while they KIDNAPPED HER!"

The detective wrote down everything Junso said. "We're out looking for that van right now. Believe me, we're doing everything we can to find them."

A doctor came in and asked, "Kikmura Junso?"

"Yes?" he asked.

The doctor sat down. Quietly, he said, "Your boy Kouta is out of danger. The shock disrupted his nervous system, and he will feel pains through his body most likely for a day or two. From what we gather, it was a full stun guns used that were meant to take adults down."

"And Kanae?" Junso asked.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sir. She was DOA, we couldn't revive her."

Junso broke down in a wail of tears. The detective got on his radio. "Control, this is Inspector Koto, the young Kikumura girl died. The kidnapping is now a murder investigation."


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE : I've been trying to match the lead song by the theme of the chapter. Hope I got close**

Ch 8

 _There's no time for us_

 _there's no place for us_

 _what is this thing that builds our dreams yet,_

 _slips away from us?_

 _._

 _Who wants to live forever?_

 _who wants to live forever?_

 _Ohhhh_

 _._

 _There's no chance for us_

 _it's all decided for us_

 _this world has only one sweet moment_

 _set aside for us_

 _ **-Queen-**_

Kouta lay in the hospital bed with tubes up his nose and things attached to him. He was aware of where he was, but he had no idea why he was here. He felt tingly all over. Random spasms hit him, making an arm, leg or his head twitch. It felt like something had slammed into him, hitting hm from the inside.

The last thing he remembered was walking home with Kaede and Kanae, then nothing but pain like his insides had exploded. He had a vague memory of lying on the sidewalk, looking at Kaede's hat. Where was Kaede? Where was Kanae? Did they get hit with whatever hit him? He laid there for who knew how long before a nurse showed his father into the room.

"Kouta!" Junso said with relief.

Kouta noted his Dad had been crying. He asked, "Dad, what happened?"

"Are you feeling OK, Kouta?" Junso asked.

"Kinda tingly, but OK. Where's Kaede and Kanae? Did they get hit too?"

Junso sat down in the chair beside his bed hard. "Son, you were all shocked by stun guns. Kaede was kidnapped. Kanae ... didn't survive."

"Huh?" Kouta didn't think he heard right. "Where are they?" he asked again.

The nurse came in and called his father out. He came back in with the nurse and said, "Kouta, Kaede was taken by some men in a white van. All three of you were shocked with electricity. Kanae was too small, her body couldn't take it. She died."

"Kanae died?" Kouta asked. How could Kanae die? He'd changed things, In this life, Kanae lived. "No, she lived," he insisted.

Junso shook his head. "No, Son, she died." he held his breath in a pause then said, "You're almost ready to leave. I'll be back soon to get you." He left quickly.

In a daze, Kouta said to no one. "Kanae lived, we all lived and got home safe. We got out of Kamakura. Kanae can't be dead!" Seeing the nurse come in, Kouta told her, "Kanae can't can't be dead!"

.

Kaede came around to semi consciousness. It was dark. Something had her wrapped up, she couldn't move. She felt she was upright. Whatever she was in was holding her up. "Kouta?" she asked.

No answer.

"Kouta? Where are you? Kouta, please answer me!" she cried and struggled to move. She tried to bring her hands out, but they wouldn't come. "KOUTA! I'm scared, where are you?" she yelled. Focusing hard, she tried again to make a hand come out.

A shock, like snakes racing through her head made her cry out in pain. She was trapped, held in a dark place all alone. "KOOOOUTAAA!" she screamed. "Kouta, I need you!" She struggled and cried, afraid of not knowing where she was, or what was holding her.

Why wouldn't he come?

.

Kouta went home with his father. Looking out the window of the cab, Kouta said again, "Kanae can't be dead. Kaede... Kaede will get away, she did before. Maybe Kaede can find Kanae."

Junso bit his lip and kept quiet. He had identified Kanae's body. He'd told Kouta that, but still Kouta wasn't believing it.

In one horrid moment, half their family was gone. Kanae was going to have a memorial ceremony just as soon as he contacted Takami and arraigned a time and date. In the meantime, he would accept Kanae's ashes and hold them at home. Although there was no word at all on Kaede, except the white van that took her was found abandoned. Junso had to think about the real possibility she was gone forever too. Kouta wasn't believing it.

"The beach," Kouta said to himself. "The beach at Kamakura. That's where Kaede will be. I've got to get to that beach."

"Kouta," Junso said, "The police are looking for Kaede. They will tell us the moment they know something."

"No. The police can't be trusted. No one can be trusted," Kouta said to the window. "If Kaede makes her escape, she'll go to Kamakura. That is where I found her."

Junso had a hard time not choking up again as his son went on. Yes, they had found Kaede in Kamakura, but this wasn't like when Kouta met her. Men had forcefully taken her away. He wondered what the ransom would be. Then again, he hoped there would be a ransom demand for that would mean she was still alive. If no ransom demand came that meant either she died, or this wasn't about money, and Kaede would end up a slave somewhere. That was truly a horrible thought. Then again, she had those invisible hands, and he knew if she got the chance, she was far from helpless.

Junso was not a violent man, but He hoped Kaede was going to slaughter the men who took her and killed his little Kanae.

.

Neither Junso nor Kouta were hungry when they got home. Kouta did call for Kaede as he went upstairs. He looked In Kaede's room, then his room, then the bathroom. "Maybe she hasn't gotten home yet," he said to himself.

Going back in her room to find her, the Voice came into his head again.

 _'So you delayed her capture a little and kept your sister alive for almost a year. Your success is waning, boy. Some things are different now, but only the time and places. You just might save yourself if you work hard at it.'_

There was a sarcastic tone to the end of that thought. Kouta scowled at the thought. On Kaede's dresser was the picture he'd drawn of her. He picked it up and sat on the bed. His pretty Kaede. The same people had captured Kaede as they had before. Kanae still died. He hadn't changed anything but the time and place, just like the thought said. He had failed.

Junso heard a wailing cry from upstairs. Running upstairs, he found Kouta in Kaede's room. Kouta was kneeling on the floor, the upper part of his body on her bed as he wailed out his tears. He was gripping the drawing he'd made of Kaede in his hand. Junso slipped back out to let his son grieve.

.

By the time Takami and Yuka arrived, Kouta was all cried out. He was all worried out and only the defeat that he'd failed to save his sister or Kaede stayed with him. He wasn't going to cry for himself. A looser like him didn't deserve it.

Kouta stood limp as Aunt Takami then Yuka hugged him and gave him their condolences. He stayed mute and staring at nothing during the ceremony up until it was him time to give his offering to his sister's spirit. Going up to the memorial, he put his strip of paper on it and said what he'd written. "Kanae, I am so sorry I failed you."

Takami took note of Kouta's depression. Junso was mourning, but he was trying to deal with what happened. Kouta wasn't even trying to deal with it. He reminded her of those zombies in the movies. His walk was a shuffle his gaze was a vacant stare and unless someone got right in his face, he didn't even acknowledge they were there. Yuka stayed beside him, holding his arm and trying to reassure him. Takami cold see her words were falling on deaf ears. Kouta ate because he had to, and slept and did everything the same way. Kanae's death and Kaede's kidnapping had torn his guts out.

It didn't help either when a police detective came by and told them the National Health Agegny had no Kurama Hosoi on staff, or working as a contractor. The had the man's face on camera from when he entered Junso's store, but a nationwide search for him turned up nothing. After the detective explained his findings, Kouta did finally have something to say.

"I know where she is," Kouta said blankly. "Kaede came from the ocean, she was naked and had a head wound," he droned. "I remembered that last night in a nightmare. Since she came by water, the place she is at, must be on an island."

Junso and Takami looked at each other. "Son, we were nowhere near the beach when you first saw Kaede. You were up in the hills."

"We have no indication of that," Detective Koto said.

"Kamakura beach. She has to be on an island somewhere near Kamakura beach," Kouta said.

Frustrated at his son, Junso said, "Son, it was a nightmare! What's with your obsession with Kamakura?"

Kouta took a heavy breath like he was about to cry and said with a crack in his voice, "It's where we died."

"Your father's right, Kouta," Takami said gently, "You had a nightmare. That wasn't real."

Kouta only lowered his head and shook it in disappointment. "I understand. You've got no reason to believe me."

"Can you prove what you are saying?" the Detective asked.

Kouta knew Yuka was there when Kaede crawled out of the water. He glanced at her watching him. Since it hadn't happened yet in this life, she wouldn't know about it. "No," he said in a huff.

"I'm sorry, officer, my son is not taking things very well," Junso offered.

"I would suggest a psychologist or a grief counselor for him," Detective Koto said as he got up. To appease Kouta, he said, "We'll have it checked out. It won't take long for a helicopter to do a fly by of islands in that area," he offered. "Any that are occupied, we'll see who's on them."

"Thank you, Sir," Kouta told him.

Junso showed the Detective to the front door. Yuka came up and hugged Kouta's arm as she gazed at him in sympathy.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked gently.

"No. Unless I can get Kaede some help, she had to get herself out. I just pray to Kami she can do it," he said.

Takami wanted to tell him again that he'd only had a bad dream. Still, she'd heard tales of people having dreams that turned out to be true. Since Kouta was insistent, she offered, "Kouta, if there is anyone on those islands, the police will find out."

"They'll cover it up," he told her and headed for the stairs. If he couldn't have Kaede here, maybe looking at her picture would help give him some ideas as to how he might be able to help her. Feeling Yuka on him again, he asked, "Can you please let go?"

Yuka did and complained, "I was only trying to comfort you."

"I don't need comfort. I need to think," he replied not looking at her, and went upstairs.

.

Junso made an appointment with a grief counselor, then by Takami's suggestion, went with her to rent a few movies so they and especially Kouta, could get their minds off the tragic events just for a couple hours or so. He knew Kouta liked action movies so he picked out a few.

In Kaede's room, Kouta sat holding her picture and trying to figure out how to help Kaede. Kanae was gone, there was nothing he could do for her now. He'd blown his second chance to save her. If he couldn't save Kaede, he just might as well lie down and die. "I'm nothing without you," he told her picture.

"Hey, Kouta," Yuka said brightly as she appeared in the doorway. "Uncle Junso rented some movies, come on down and watch them with us!" she said happily.

"You go ahead," he said blankly. Movies had nothing to do with saving Kaede.

"Oh, come on!" Yuka said and came in.

Kouta noted she was reaching for Kaede's picture. He shot up, pulling the picture behind him as he shot her a glare.

Yuka backed off slightly. Growling in frustration, she said, "Kouta, there is nothing we can do to save Kaede! I am very sorry but that is how it is! If not for you, then for the rest of your family, can you do SOMETHING besides sit up here and look at that picture!"

Takami appeared in the doorway, her daughter wasn't handling this well. "Kouta?" she asked. "Junso is upset because you are withdrawing from everyone. Please, for his sake, come down with us."

Aunt Takami's words got through to him, He was making his Dad sad too. That was not his intent. He nodded, put Kaede's picture back on her desk and waited for Yuka to go first. She did. He followed her.

.

Yuka sat on the living room floor with her knees up and asked, "Kouta, can we do the me be your seat and you be mine?"

"YUKA!" Takami snapped. She knew that was a Kouta-Kaede thing. Yuka knew it too.

"I'm just going to lie on the floor," he told them. He did, giving Yuka plenty of room.

The movie started with a Christmas theme.

 _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock ..._

The movie was _Lethal Weapon_ , and right as it started, Junso was thinking he picked the wrong movie. The first scene was a mostly naked girl jumping out of a high rise and smashed herself down on a car. Takami did cast him an unhappy glance, but didn't say anything.

Kouta sat looking at the movie but not truly paying attention. He really didn't care about a suicidal cop. He character, Martin Riggs was in agony over his dead wife. At least that, he could relate to.

It was a decent plot he supposed, but held no hints until after Riggs' partner had his daughter kidnapped. While they were in the partner's living room, one thing Riggs said echoed in his mind, and the Voice agreed.

 _'If you want her back, you're going to have to take her away from them'_

Suddenly, Kouta became very interested in what was going on. It was a movie, so the cops got captured by the bad guys, then managed to escape with the daughter after some torture. But it was giving Kouta ideas. Offering a trade failed, and he could see how it would when it was two against many. One against possibly an army would be even worse. Getting inside, yes, that had to be done. Doing it by the bad guys taking you in was not good though. He was no ninja-martial arts fighter, and he couldn't even get a machine gun, let alone know how to operate one.

Maybe it was worthwhile to sit through a few movies.

 _'If you want her back, you're going to have to take her away from them'_

Everyone agreed that movie was a bit too adult, but it was good. The other one his father rented was _Hudson hawk_ , a movie about a burglar who didn't want to burgle any more, but was blackmailed into it because he was so good at it.

This movie was silly, the burglars sang songs as they robbed for their timing.

Timing was important when stealing as was causing a distraction and avoiding being seen. Kouta watched what they did. Burglars prepared for 'the job'. Although he didn't think real burglars sang as they worked, things like bringing what you needed, and using things that were there to help do the job, did. He watched closely.

What would he need? He needed to know where this island was. He needed a boat to get there. The security office! Yes, he needed to know where that was. How to get building plans so he knew that and where Kaede was, was going to be a big problem. Strange and home made devices? Seeing Eddie look at things and write down what he needed helped. He'd have to do the same.

Mailing yourself to where you wanted to go was something Kouta would have never thought of. That was a great idea! He just had to figure out to and from where.

 _'If you want her back, you're going to have to take her away from them'_ Words he was never going to forget.

 _._

The woman Kouta had to go see in the school office was nicely dressed and bore a pleasant smile. Being a bit more certain in what he had to do, Kouta knew two things. He would get Kaede back or die trying. The other was, if he even hinted at his plan, someone was sure to do their best to stop him.

The woman who's name he didn't bother to remember was kind and sympathetic. Kouta had the wits about him now to admit he was really shocked and saddened, so much had happened so quickly. He also agreed he had to maintain a 'brave face' for his father, aunt and Yuka. He did like Yuka, just not the way she wanted him to.

At home, Kouta insisted Kaede was coming back. Thankfully, his father agreed, though Kouta thought Dad did it just for him. Kouta agreed to keep Kaede's room clean as well as his own. This was important, for it gave Kouta a place to keep things and make plans without his father knowing.

Kouta became very interested in burglary movies and any burglary information by way of searching for things like 'how to keep your house safe'. Window and door alarms were usually little magnets that when the metal was pulled away from them, sounded an alarm. I Kaede's sketchbook, Kouta wrote everything down as he found it. He also found from movies how laser and motion detectors worked. He was skeptical about how to bypass them, and found myths about it on the internet. It seemed the only good way way to cut power to the devices. That was usually detected also, so the diversion tactic was needed.

Kouta saved his allowance for spending it on things like a glass cutter, a few sets of black gloves, and metal to make a grappling hook. He figured getting bigger things like coils of rope he was better off doing in Kamakura.

Trying to climb the rope in the gym, Kouta realized he wasn't strong enough, so he made it a point to exercise hard to build muscle. He did not want to fail because he was too weak to get it done.

 _'If you want her back, you're going to have to take her away from them'_

Doing a Goggle Earth search, Kouta looked over every island he could find off the coast of Kamakura. There were a few. There was only one with a substantial building, he noted where it was off the shore line. Looking at a nautical map, he found the ocean had a current flowing between the island and the main land. Twelve miles off shore, the current was like a big, slow river.

Kouta did his school work and burglary preparations. Instead of just walking, he ran to school and back home as part of his exercises. Many times he didn't want to, but pressed himself for Kaede.

Summer came and Junso convinced Kouta it was safe to go visit Aunt Takami and be in Kamakura a few days. Kouta wasn't ready to try and free Kaede yet, he did have more work to do before he tried. When they left, Kouta took all his money he'd saved and Kaede's money with him. He didn't think she'd mind if he use her money to try to save her. He wanted to see if he could find that island for himself before he tried to go there. He needed binoculars.

When Kouta wanted to go sketch, Jusno was happy, it showed Kouta was getting back to normal. Yuka begged to go with him to spend time with him. Kouta wasn't thrilled about it, for Yuka was a tattle tale. He still agreed and like some of the 'scouting' burglars did, he'd have to be discrete.

Luckily, Kouta found an island shrine that had a bridge to it. Going up to see the shrine with Yuka, he was thrilled to see a pair of bulky visitor binoculars on a pedestal. It took coins. That was much cheaper than buying his own pair. They were also fairly high up which helped him see in the distance.

Kouta paid his yen and searched for the island. The binoculars were not super-powerful, but did make things look bigger. Scanning the ocean, he did see a dot of land. Looking in the area the island should be in, he found another. This one was a little bigger and he made out the square structures of buildings. He didn't see any details, but he did find what he was looking for.

Kouta let Yuka take her turn as he took out a note pad and his compass, noting the direction the island was from here. He was on the north side of the bay, the side the current flowed to. This shrine island would be a good landmark. He wanted to get up on the mountain on the other side of the beach to see if it was far enough south to let him get over to the island before his boat went too far north with the current.

Whispering to himself, he said, "I'm coming, Kaede."

.

Time for Kaede meant nothing being trapped in her dark, enclosed world. Even the fact that she was awake or asleep no longer mattered. Some dreams of Kouta were true dreams, others memories of lying in bed cuddled up with him and feeling good. Humming Lilium as they sat naked by the stream. Some were daydreams in her semi-conscious mind. Kouta finding her to rip away the darkness and hold her lovingly like he used to do. Sitting back against Kouta to watch the fireworks with his arms protectively around her. She hummed Lilium quietly to herself in her fond memories, for that was all she had now.

There were physical sensations at times. Things were shoved into her skin in the inside of her elbow joints. Every now and then she felt a coolness as something was injected. Other times she felt a slight withdrawing. Smells and sounds came to her. Every now and then she heard far off talking. Men coming to 'take' the guard. These distant conversations were always the same, so she stopped paying attention to them. The happy memories she had of Kouta were all she cared about in her dark prison.

Where was Kouta? Ever since the powerful shock that exploded in her body, all she knew was darkness. Her one fear was that Kouta was experiencing the same thing. She'd stopped calling for him. She knew he would answer if he heard her. Was he far away, or was he near but prevented from hearing her? Was he calling out for her, locked in his own confined darkness? Not knowing was the worst.

A rumbling sounded. It went on for a short time, then Kaede heard new voices.

"As you can see Sir, she is well contained. We are monitoring her health and ensuring she is getting proper nutrition. We are keeping the calorie count low to ensure she does not retain much strength," a female voice said.

A deep gravelly voice said, "Superb. She can be maintained like this until her body matures?"

"Yes sir. I must ask, why are we holding her until maturity? Is there something more we can discover with a mature body, than we can with an adolescent one?"

"Indeed," the deep gravelly voice said. "Upon maturity, we inseminate her body and monitor as the fetus develops and grows. Perhaps there is a stage in development where the Diclonius traits can be snuffed out, yet the growing child is allowed to be brought to term."

"That is an interesting concept. Will we select a random doner?"

"No, Shirakawa, I will provide the needed sperm. We need to have a known DNA base to monitor any deviations. It is imperative we have a standard we can match against the DNA of her mother."

Kaede listened, wondering if they were walking about her. DNA? Fetus? inseminate? "What are you going to do to me!" she cried.

A heavy chuckle and the gravely voice said, "Lucy's listening! I thought you told me she was asleep?"

"She was, Sir. I will go increase the dosage."

"No need, there's not much she can do anyway. We're done here."

There was a rumbling sound again, followed by a heavy boom, like something gigantic closing. Shortly after that, the gravely voice sounded inside her prison.

"Be proud, Lucy! Soon, you will be the mother of a new race. With proper fertilization techniques, we should get twins or triplets out of you once a year as soon as your body is ready. They in turn will have many, many babies of their own. Your grandchildren will rule the world!"

"My name is Kaede! Who ARE you?" she asked angrily.

"Any name you had, no longer applies. You will bear my children, Lucy, and I will enjoy the experience much more that you will," the voice said and let out an evil laugh.

"Stop calling me that, my name is Kaede and I'm going to tear you apart!" Kaede yelled. "Go ahead, touch me and I'll rip that thing right off you and FEED it to you!" She tried to bring her hands out, and was hit with shocks again. When she recovered, she tried again to suffer more , she bellowed out a scream at her helplessness, then broke down and cried.

.

Kouta wasn't interested in the festival this year. He had been doing research, looking for shops that sold what he needed. It was frustrating because he knew he was still too weak to attempt going to that island. He needed to be bigger and stronger, and he still had many items he needed to collect. To appear normal for his father, Kouta did go to the festival and let Yuka hang onto him as they went around.

There was one item that got Kouta's attention that he had previously ignored. The hit the bell game where one hit the base with a big hammer and tried to make a weight fly up and ring the bell. He stood watching as many men tried it. That he saw, no one could do it. Even though full grown men were trying and failing, Kouta decided to give it a try. Kouta paid for an attempt then hefted the hammer over his head. If he could do this, then he could free Kaede.

Swinging down as hard as he could, he hit the pad. The weight jumped up about a third of the way. That was it.

Behind him he heard clapping.

"That was a hell of a try, kid!" one man called.

Kouta dropped the hammer and walked away. He hadn't even been close. He really needed to get stronger and faster.

The fireworks, Kouta avoided. Even going over to the slope where he'd held Kaede last year brought tears to his eyes. He so wanted to see Kaede again, to be so close to her and knowing she was safe. But Kaede wasn't safe, she was a captive on that island. Kouta didn't know how long it would take, but he was going to get her out of there or die trying.

"Kouta, what can I do for you?" Yuka asked, walking along beside him.

Kouta thought about it, then said, "Yuka, can I trust you?"

"You should know you can," Yuka replied.

Kouta wasn't sure. "How about with something no one else can know?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Suppose I asked you to buy me a canoe and to paint it black?" he asked.

Yuka eyed him and asked, "Whatever for?"

"I can't tell you. If I give you the money, would you do it for me?"

"Why do you want something like that?" Yuka asked.

Kouta let out a huff. She was asking questions. He clearly remembered her yelling about hugging him naked by a stream last year. He couldn't risk telling her. "Never mind, just an idea," he said.

"I can understand getting a boat for the water, but why paint it black?" Yuka asked, confused.

"Never mind, it was just an idea," Kouta said again.

"Kouta that was a strange request."

"Forget it, please?" he begged.

"Kouta, I want to help you, but..." pausing, she asked, "Ohh, I see. You want to go someplace and not be seen ..."

Aww shit, he thought, she was going to figure it out why he wanted a boat.

"And take me someplace where no one can disturb us," she finished with a wide grin.

Then again, maybe not. "Yeah, Yuka, you found me out," he admitted.

"OH, Kouta!" she said with a blush, "You don't need to go through all that trouble! We shouldn't be doing stuff like that for a while yet anyway."

Yuka then went on rambling with a dreamy face about how they would date and eventually marry and spend all their time together. At least she showed him for certain that he could tell her nothing about his plans.

.

After the festival, Kouta was glad to be going home. He knew he wasn't ready yet, so he had to do his best to be ready next year. As with any burglary he found it took time to prepare to do it right. He HAD to get it right the first time if he was to get Kaede back.

 _'If you want her back, you're going to have to take her away from them'_

Study, do chores, save his money, plan Kaede's escape and prepare for it. That was Kouta's world his entire eleventh year. His Dad asked a simple favor of him, which he agreed to. They went to the store and bought a picture frame. He put his sketch of Kaede in it and his father put it up on the living room wall so it could be seen when someone entered the room.

The slowest progress was Kouta was making was on his own strength. He swore he wasn't doing any better at running, exercises or that stupid climbing rope in the gym. He kept trying for the ceiling where a couple kids had written their names. He always ran out or strength before he got there.

At least he had his boat ideas down solid, and everything was workable. On an internet video, this guy made a bicycle that could go on the water. Besides adding floats to it, the guy had used the high gear on the back wheel to run a short chain down to a 90 degree gearbox and stuck a propeller on it.

Kouta watched the video a few times, focusing on the propeller. The man's bike worked and drove it through the water. He even told where to get the parts. Doing this, Kouta could have his canoe driven by a propeller. It would be better than trying to paddle the 12 kilometers out to the island. Since stealth was critical, he had to avoid making motions that could be easily seen, either. Kouta made his own design. Exercise pedals on the bottom of the canoe, chains to go up the sides, short shafts to connect the chains to the gearboxes on the outsides, and shafts to hook the propellers on. Now, he just had to build it to make sure it worked. He'd need a rudder too.

Pursuing this idea, Kouta learned much about mechanics, as well as the use of seals to keep the bolt holes in the canoe from leaking water. The list of things he needed for his canoe was longer than he thought. He also realized as this canoe got more complex, it was going to take more time to build, and he'd have to do it in Kamakura.

Kouta began spending some of the 200,000 yen he'd saved up buying hardware. Kaede's room became a mini workshop. Using wood, he made a frame and worked at his invention. It took until Spring break, but he did it. He disassembled his device and put all the pieces in his travel bag.

The internet became a valuable tool. He made smoke bombs from soda bottles, made the grappling hook he needed, as well as a learned how to defeat magnetic window and door alarms with the proper jumper wire. He also got some strip magnets in case he needed them.

Another thing he learned was to move quietly, one needed the proper soles on the sneakers. Softer soles with good tread were the best. He got an extra pair jut to add to his travel bag that was now getting heavy.

The list of things he had to buy in Kamakura grew. Rope, a canoe, black plastic, bolts, tools, and a flashlight with extra batteries, he put in his travel bag too. He also put dark clothes in when he 'packed'. For all the stuff in his bag, he had very few clothes. There just wasn't any room for them.

Through all this, what kept him working so hard at what seemed impossible for a now eleven year old to do, was one thought.

 _'If you want her back, you're going to have to take her away from them'  
_


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

 _Look into my eyes and you will see_

 _what you mean to me_

 _just search your heart, search your soul_

 _and when you find me there, you'll search no more_

 _._

 _Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

 _you can't tell me it's not worth dying for_

 _you know it's true_

 _everything I do, I do it for you_

 _._

 _just look into your heart and you will find_

 _there's nothing there to hide_

 _take as I am, take my life_

 _I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

 _._

 _Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

 _I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

 _you know it's true_

 _everything I do, I do it for you_

 _._

 _There's no love, like your love_

 _and no other, could give more love_

 _There's nowhere, unless you're there_

 _all the time, all the way_

 _yeah_

 _._

 _Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

 _I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

 _I would fight for you_

 _I'd lie for you_

 _walk the wire for you_

 _Yeah, I'd die for you_

 _._

 _you know it's true_

 _everything I do_

 _I do it for you_

 _ **-Bryan Adams-**_

Junso was glad Kouta was in a better mood as they boarded the train for Kamakura. He knew his son had been working hard with exercising and with what he could only guess was some kind of bicycle. It was easy to go down and buy one, but if Kouta wanted one he made, that was fine too. He was learning about mechanical things, and to learn more was always good.

He just wished Kouta's bag wasn't so damn heavy. The boy had trouble carrying it.

Getting a seat on the train, Junso asked, "Kouta what do you have in that bag, and entire bicycle?"

"Many pieces I need," Kouta told him. "I also got some things for Yuka."

"That's thoughtful of you, son," Junso said. Kaede had been gone nearly two years now. With no ransom, no word and all the searches turning up empty, Junso was sure she had suffered some horrible fate and she would never be found. He ached from knowing this. He was taking some heart from seeing Kouta more or less returning to normal. Right now, even if Kouta did get naked with Yuka someplace, Junso would be happy to see he was moving on with his life.

After the train ride, Kouta hauled his bag to the taxi and hefted it into the trunk, then out again when they got to the house.

Today was almost over. Kouta took his bag to his room and pulled out his bookbag. He needed that for small things he had to carry once he got inside. He got his clothes out and shoved the bag in the closet then went down to grab some food.

Food, something he hadn't thought about. Since he had no way to know where Kaede was in those buildings, he'd have to search. That meant it might take a long time to find her. He'd need to take food with him. Water too. Kaede might be hungry also, which was another reaosn to grab some food to have when he found her.

"Hey, Kouta," Junso said from across the table. "In the morning, I'm going to see Takami. You coming?"

Kouta put on a thoughtful face and said, "If you don't mind, Dad, there's some things I have to get to finish my project." He hated to lie to his father, so he ddn't say what that project was.

"So I can eventually see this project?' Junso prodded.

"Right after I get it done, I'll be happy to show it to everyone!" Kouta promised. He would too, for his project was to get Kaede back.

Heading to bed for the night, Kouta got comfortable, and whispered, "I'm coming for you, Kaede."

In the morning, Kouta waited until his father left, then dragged his bag out, put his bookbag on his back and headed to the hardware store.

.

Beside the things on his list, he also got a wagon to carry all this stuff in. All the stuff he got fit in the bag, but he had a long walk and now he could barely lift the bag. Puling his new wagon behind him with his overloaded bag in it, he headed to the grocery store to buy eight premade bentos and two six packs of bottled water, then walked for the shore.

One would think that places to sell boats would be lining the shore. He only found a couple, and they sold larger power boats for fishng and ocean going. He was comitted now, he had to find a boat he could use!

Walking down a residential road, it was past noon when he spotted a smaller boat for sale. It was on a trailer in someone's yard with a FOR SALE sign. He went up to the door and knocked.

It took a couple times, but an old man did come to the door. "Yes?" the man with only a fringe of white hair left on his head asked.

"Sir, I'd like to buy your boat," Kouta told hm.

"You have 60,000 yen?" the old man asked.

"I do. Actually, I was looking for a canoe, but can't find one. I suppose that boat will do," Kouta told him.

"Canoe, huh?" The old man asked. "Let's go check the garage. I thingk I might have one."

Kouta followed the old man out to the garage. The old man used a remote to open the door to a garage that was packed with stuff. "Let's see," the old man said scanning the cluttered place.

Kouta did too, and saw a slim bow peeking out from under a bunch or lawn chairs. "There!" Kouta said excitedly.

"Ah yes," the old man said, then dimmed. "Hate to tell you, but I can't move all that stuff. Tell you what, I've been meaning to clear this place out. You game for a trade?"

Kouta nodded. He really wanted that canoe instead of a boat that needed to be moved on a trailer.

"When you dig that canoe out, bring out everything on it and put it along the side of the drive here. You do that for me, and you can have that canoe. Deal?"

"Yes sir!"

Kouta got to work and found there was a ton of stuff he had to pull and haul out to even uncover the aluminum canoe. He was thinking it was maybe eight feet long, but he had to keep going until he'd uncovered it almost to the back wall of the garage. This canoe was long! He'd lined up things all along the edge of the driveway.

While he was doing this, he also found the canoe was filled with small stuff too. One thing was an old canvas cover. He unfolded the cover to find it went on the canoe. GREAT! The old knife he found in it, he left where it was. He'd forgotten he might need a knife. He stuffed the canvas under the front seat.

Another odd thing he found was a pair of wagon wheels on a boxy frame. Once the canoe was empty, he pulled. It slid a little and stopped. Kouta thought these things were light, but he had to hall and huff to get it partway out. Once it was almost out , more stuff fell down on it.

This was taking forever!

Kouta cleared the canoe off again, leaving a hole in the garage pile. Getting an idea, he lifted the back and put the wheels under it. Picking up the front, the canoe moved easy now. The sun was low in the sky as he left his wagon and the canoe near the top of the driveway and went to get the old man again.

Showing the old man what he did, Kouta asked, "Is that god sir? I have to move the canoe out on those wheels I found."

The old man laughed. "I forgot about those! I made then to move that canoe around way back in my fishing days. I could load the canoe up with everything, put the wheels on and go. Handy as hell they are. Those wheel go with that canoe." He then frowned and asked, "Didn't find the paddles for it, did you?"

"No sir."

"Too bad. You did good, son. I can do that garage sale now. You enjoy that canoe, it's old but alot better than that plastic stuff they sell nowadays."

Thank you, sir," Kouta said with a bow.

"Thank you son," the old man said and returned his bow.

.

With his bag in the canoe over the wheels, Kouta put the wagon in the canoe too. For how long it was, it really wasn't that bad to pull it down the road. Finding a road headed towrds the water, Kouta went down it to find a small beach.

It was almost dark, he had to hurry.

.

"Kouta?" Junso asked as he walked through the house. "Kouta!" he yelled. He went throught the first floor then up to Kouta's room. Where was he? It wasn't like Kouta to be out this late. The only thing he could thing of, was after Kouta had gone to the store, he went out to draw and forgot to leave a note. Worse yet, Kouta probably got involved with whatever he was doing and lost track of time. Angry at Kouta, he got something to eat and settled down on the couch to let Kouta know he was grounded for being so careless.

.

Another thing Kouta forgot was something to sleep in. He'd emptied the canoe, turned it over and painted the outside black. Lettng it dry, he put together the pieces of his 'propeller power' by flashlight. Getting hungry, he ate a bento and opened one of the watter bottles for a drink. Luckily, the paint was fast drying. He used the battery powered drill to make bolt holes and attachd the propellers, shafts and bearings in the outside of his canoe, ensuring he used the silicone sealant on the bolt holes. His first set of flashlight batteries was dying. Not having planned to spend the night on a beach, Kouta propped the canoe up enough to get under it and wrapped the extra clothes he brought in the raincoat for a pillow. The canvas was his blanket. He'd finish up in the morning.

.

Takami heard the phone ringing as she made breakast. She picked it up. "Hello?'

"Takami, it's Junso, did Kouta go there last night?"

"No, we haven't seen him. Is something wrong?"

"He never came home yesterday. I thought he was just late, but he hasn't come home at all!"

Takami's mouth hung open. "He's missing? Where did he go?'

"Knowing Kouta, the only thing I can think of is up in the hills to draw," Junso told her.

"Do you think he got hurt?"

"Yeah, I do. I ... I'm going to call the police. He could be lying somewhere with a broken leg!"

.

Kouta got up and relieved hiself behind a rock, then flipped his canoe over. The outside was nice and dark now. He pulled out the canvas and painted it, then went to work building his propeller drive. The propellers stuck down, so he propped the back up on the wheels. Once he had it done, he sat in the back seat and peddled. Both propellers spun just like they should. The waterline on the beach was lower now, He used the wheels to help get the canoe to the water. From here, he couldn't see the island, but he knew it was 92 degrees by compass from here. He loaded up everything except the wheels and the wagon. Today was a calm day, and there was very little wave action. Once it was loaded towards the front so he had plenty of room, he put the blackened canvas on and cut a hole over his seat so he could get in.

It then hit Kouta that while at night, the canoe would be hard to see, during the day a black boat would stick out. He needed it to be dark when he approached the island. He decided to second check his things. The flashlight was all but dead, so he put in an extra set of batteries, He had only brougth two extra sets. He'd have to use is sparingly. He kept his light out and the compass, and a bottle of water with him. Everything else was in and waiting to go.

.

KOUTA! ... KOUTA!" Junso called as they scowered the woods up near the orphanage where Kaede had been. To his sides, police made a line as they walked. This was one of the places Junso knew Kouta came to. It was getting to be later in the afternoon, and they had no idea where Kouta could be. He had to be around someplace!

Yuka walked a short distance from her mother. As she walked along, she remembered something. "Mom, are there any lakes around here?"

"I don't think so," Takami replied as she searched ahead and to the sides. "Why?"

"I just remembered, Kouta asked me about getting a boat for him and painting it black," Yuka told her.

"What?" Takami asked. That sounded like an absurd request.

Yuka shrugged and said, "I think he wanted to take me out someplace private."

Then why paint it black? That didn't mase sense, Takami thought. Trying to reason out why Kouta would want to do that, she tried to figure out his reaosning. Junso did say Kouta went shopping yesteday. Did he go buy a boat? If he did, why paint it black?

It was getting later and no sign of Kouta. Thinking about Kouta, she had no idea why he wanted something like that. As she was trying to puzzle out his reasoning, Kouta got in his canoe and started pedalling out to sea on a course of 092 by his compass.

.

Kouta launched with the afternoon sun just above the horizon. Peddaling out from the beach, his rope and grappling hook were below his legs as he pumped away at the pedals. His flashlight was in his pants pocket, his compass in his shirt pocket. The utility knife he'd sharpened on a rock, was tucked in a beltloop. Although the pedals moved a little harder, the canoe was moving along. Not fast, but he noted in the water bits of foam were going by showing he was moving.

After pumping a while he glanced back. He could still see the beach, but it was behind him now, the land was casting long shadows across the water. The waves were gentle swells. He was lifted and lowered, but it was fairly calm. Checking his compass in his hand, he saw he was pointed at 100. He turned the rudder slightly to keep on course. As for how fast he was going, he could only guess. A little better than walking speed? With no reference, it was hard to tell.

Night began to close over him with the darkening sky. Ahead of him he did see a tiny lump of land. The compass said he was pointed at 096. The land was slightly to the left. OK, that was it. He pumped a little harder at the pedals, he had his goal in sight. Remembering the ocean had a current, he kept the bow of the canoe just to the right of the island. As it got dark, lights came on on the island. Good thing too, it was really dark out here on the ocean at night.

Peddling became a chore. Kouta's legs were tired, his muscles were starting to burn. He was panting with effort and the island was still small. He slowed his peddling to rest. he wanted to stop and rest, but he was out here in the middle of the ocean, He couldn't stop. If he did, the current would take him north, farther away from Kaede. He had to keep going. To make things worse, the waves were a little higher. The constant up and down motion was making him feel sick to his stomach.

"Come on," He coaxed himself. Fixating on the lights that now showed tiny buildings, he kept pumping the pedals and ignored his aching legs and queasy stomach. Kouta also noted another light to the side. A single white shown just to the left of the island. Was that a ship? He didn't think so, it wasn't moving.

Kouta's vision was night adjusted. He saw shapes against the star lit night sky. It took him a moment to figure out what he was seeing. The island was no longer tiny. The buildings were also up off the water. The island was closer, much closer. Except for the lit top where buildings were, all he was able to make out was the black outline. He was headed directly at the island, but he didn't see anything but a slope on the left and the sharp drop of a cliff on the right.

He knew the cliff wasn't possible for him to climb, so he steered left. He also notice a yellow light near the water. It looked like there was some framing structure. It also looked close. Kouta grabbed his flashlight. After a moment of indecission, he turned it on to see what was in front of him. The darkness ate his beam, so he turned it off. Still, something was there. He slowed his pedaling again to just moving the pedals. He didn't want to hit something and sink his boat before he even got to Kaede.

By the yellow light that was on a pole, he saw it was some kind of platform in the water. The water below the platform was black, just like his boat. Also hidden was whatever was holding this platform up. He did see the pipes that ran away from the platform towards the island. He stopped his canoe to inspect the structure.

This time, his flashlight showed the concrete pillars the platform rested on. On one pillar had a ladder coming down to water level. It was a short distance to go over to it. With the rising and falling swells, getting onto that ladder wasn't going to be easy. It looked about four meters from the water to the platform.

Kouta grabbed his rope and felt for the grapple. As he did this, he drifted under the platform. He had to pedal and steer back to the pillar and the ladder.

Freeing the grapple and a few meters of rope, Kouta gave the grapple a toss and caught a rung of the ladder. Yes! Now he was able to pull his boat close, and it would stay in place.

Kouta found other end of the rope and tied it to the ladder, cut a couple meters free and tied the other end to the ring on the back of his canoe. He was still rising and falling with the swells, but he was here! He'd made it to this island. He rolled the canvase cover towards the front to expose most of the canoe's bottom. There was a little water sloshing around in the bottom, but not much. Kinda like someong has spilled a water bottle. Taking his time, Kouta made sure his backpack and bag was set by flashlight, then donned the pack and slipped his arms through the handles of the bag to wear it like a backpack also. It was now, he found the canoe was very unstable when he stood up. It rolled one way then the other, Kouta supressed a yelp and sat down fast. Crawling to the back tip, he grabbed the rope and pulled himself back over to the ladder. Carefully, he gripped the ladder and swung/fell into it. He held on as he splashed waist deep into the ocean. The canoe drifted back to tug at it's rope.

Kouta climbed up the ladder. After bobbing up and down for so long, holding onto something solid felt very good. The bag was a little lighter, but Kouta still had to work at climbing. He was pulling with his arms harder than pushing with his legs. His legs felt like rubber, he had no strength left in them.

Reaching the platform, he peeked out with just his head showing above deck level. No one was around, there was no shack, just big valves and pipes. The pipes trailed off with a catwalk between them. Seeing and hearing no one, Kouta made the deck and headed down the catwalk. He stepped carefully, hand on the rail as he walked in the dark. Part of this was to make sure he didn't trip on something, part to keep himself upright. It felt like he would collapse at any time. If there was a camera watching, they would see if he turned his flashlight on, so he didn't dare use it.

The pipes and catwalk split, which he didn't see. The pipes went on straight, he tripped on the metal steps as the catwalk rose. Bitting back on the pain from falling into the metal steps, Kouta clenched his teeth and struggled to rise back up, both hand now on the rail. He desperatly wanted to rest. He didn't dare, for if someone saw him out here, he'd be taken away and no one would rescue Kaede.

Through his teeth, he hissed, "If I want her back, I have to take her away from them."

Exhausted and hurting, Kouta climbed the steps. At the top was a door. He studied it in the dark and found it had a simple handle with a push lever. He tried the door, it opened. Inside was a black hole. He went in and turned his flashlight on. On one side of the room was a control panel, electrical panels were on the opposite wall. The inside door was a normal door. He cracked open. There was some dim light beyond. Kouta staggered though the door into a hallway lit by a windowed door a dozen meters beyond. The glow from the doorway lit the pipes lining both walls of the hallway. It looked like one of those underground service tunnels.

Despite his drive to keep going, Kouta had to find a safe place to rest. His legs quivered, they hurt so bad. Looking down the hall, he saw an alcove. Holding onto a pipe for support, he made it to what he thought was an alcove. It was another hallway. This one was short and had a few doors. One was partially open.

He looked in this room. There were pieces of pipe leaning in a corner, a few tools on the wall and some kind of rusty valve on the floor. In fact the place smelled like rust.

Kouta shut the door. Looking around, he found a piece of angle iron to wedge under the door in case someone came by. He then sat down on the dusty floor, took his bag and pack off, and dug out a bento and a water bottle. His flashlight cast the room in creepy shadows. He knew he he had to conserve his batteries. He ate some, drank some water and turned his light off.

As Kouta rested, it really began to hit him. He was in a strange place where who knew what the people here would do to him if they caught him. There would be no one to help him if things went bad. Here, they could well shoot him and throw his body in the ocean, and no one would ever know. Then again, Kaede was under the same threat. They could do whatever they wanted to her unless he got her back. He had to get her back and get her out of this place.

Before he drifted off to sleep, he whispered, "I'm coming, Kaede."

.

Takami was tired. Sitting at the community center near the beach where the searchers were gathered, she looked at Junso sitting next to her. His face was stricken, and she understood why. The only child he had left was gone. All the searching they did had turned up nothing. It was like Kouta had disappeared, just like Kaede. She knew there was nothing she could say to comfort him, so she held his hand. It was all she could do for him.

"I can't believe he ran off by himself like the police think," Junso said vacantly. "Why would he do that?"

A policeman and a volunteer came in. "We have a clue," the officer announced. "Down on Ocean View road, a man said Kouta was there. He wanted to buy the man's boat, but cleaned the garage for him and took his old canoe."

Junso stared at the man. "What would Kouta do with a canoe?" he asked.

Takami wondered the same thing. She then remembered Yuka mentioning Kouta wanted her to get one and paint it black. Thinking about Kouta when Kaede had been taken, she remembered he had insisted Kaede was taken to an island off the coast. She looked out at the dark ocean, and it hit her. A black canoe for a black ocean. "Dear, Kami! He's gone after her!"

People looked at her as she explained, "Kouta insisted Kaede was taken to an island off Kamakura when she was kidnapped! He got a canoe, painted it black so it wouldn't be seen, and he's gone after her!"

"Is that kid nuts?" a man asked. "No one takes a canoe out on the ocean, especially at night. That would be suicide!"

Junso saw it too. Whatever he was building, Kouta was making something to help him get to that island to rescue Kaede. "Kouta would do that if he thinks he can find Kaede. He's out on the ocean at night in a black boat ... anything could happen to him!"

"That would be very hard to see," an officer agreed. Looking outside, he said, "The best we can do is initiate a Coast Guard search in the morning. If he is out there, anyone looking for him at night just might run him over without knowing it, if they did find him."

Junso rubbed his face and asked, "Takami, do you have any idea which island Kouta might be trying to get to?"

"No. He didn't specify that I can remember. I just know that's where he is," she said.

Junso sat in thought, then said, "He's been planning this all along. His sudden intrest in exercising, never spending a single yen he didn't have to, that contraption with pedals and drive chains, that heavy bag he brought. I thought Kouta just took an intrest in every burglary show he could find. For the past two years, he's been working at going to that island to steal Kaede back."

It was a stunning realization for him.

The next morning, the search was concentrated on the beaches. Sure enough, a set of wheels, a kid's wagon, an empty can of black paint and a brush was found on a small, hidden beach. Of Kouta or the canoe, there was no sign. He was out on the ocean in his black painted canoe.

The search helicopter who'd been told what to look for, flew close to the island, but didn't see the black canoe floating underneath the refueling platform.

.

 _'Kaede, where are you?'_

 _'Kouta ... I'm here Kouta!'_

 _'Where? I can't find you.'_

 _'HERE, in the dark place. Kouta, please come find me.'_

 _'I'm trying, I don't know where you are.'_

 _'I'm here! The growly man is going to bad things to me, you have to save me, Kouta!'_

 _'Where, Kaede? Please, you have to tell me where to look!'_

 _'I can't see, all I hear are my guards and a boom now and then.'_

 _'but where?'_

 _'I don't know!'_

"Kaede!" Kouta yelled as he woke up suddenly. Sitting up, he blinked. Where was he? It was black like Kaede was experiencing. Touching something cool and round, he found his flashlight. Right, he'd sneaked onto the island he now was certain Kaede was on. The dream he awoke from felt too real. He was sure he was talking to Kaede. Just like he knew Kaede was being kept in a dark place, he knew that dark place was on this island. He had to go find her but she didn't know where she was.

By flashlight beam, Kouta streched and got up and got his pack and bag on. He was thirsty so he finished the bottle of water. He had to go. No bathroom, so he peed in the bottle and capped it, then put it in a corner. His legs were stiff and sore, but at least they had some strength now.

Peeking out of the room, Kouta watched and listened. No one was around. He exited the room and shut the door behind him. Standing in the hallway, he quietly asked, "Kaede?"

Nothing. Well, anything was worth a try. This hallway was short and ended in a blank wall. Going back to the one he'd come in, Kouta walked down the long hallway. The light from the dim exit now behind him faded away, and another light came from in front of him. He approached slowly, searching for any movement.

This was an overhead light in the hallway. It looked like an intersection. The pipes on the right wall disappeared down the right side, the left side kept going. He walked silently as possible. Getting to the intersection, he looked each way. He had no idea where to go.

'Kouta'

Kouta froze. The barely whispered sounded like it came from straight ahead. He kept walking and searching. On the right he saw a door. The plaque on the door was marked : 'DANGER, TOXIC GAS" He tried the knob. The door was locked. Not seeing hinges on the door, he knew it opened in. He took his bag off and opened it.

He did have a hacksaw blade. He tried to fit it into the edge of the door. It wouldn't fit. Ok, fine, he pulled out the hammer. He looked both ways, then hit the knob hard. It dented deep, but didn't break. He hit it again, then again. The knob broke off, showing the stem inside. Shifting his angle, he hit the stem like a nail, driving it deeper. Another hit knocked it through the door. Shining his light on the hole he saw the internals. He took the screwdriver and wedged it in and twisted. The door popped open.

Kouta went in and turned the light on. Flourescent lights lit the room. He shut the door and studied the room. More pipes and valves. Along one wall was a line of tall gas bottles marked CYANIDE. Atop these bottles were boxes with wires going to them. He knew cyanide was a fatal gas. He shut every manual valve he could find. The pipes off the bottles all went down a tunnel. it was wide enough, so he followed it. One by one, the pipes turned and went up a square shaft.

Kouta felt something. He didn't know what it was, but he had the idea it was important. He continued to the third pipe. This was the way to go. How he knew that, he had no idea. He just knew Kaede was this way. Shining his light up the shaft, the pipe went a couple meters and turned to go into the wall. The square shaft wasn't very big, a little over half a meter. He took his pack off. Higher, there was a pipe running straight through the shaft.

Before he tried to climb the pipe, He hooked the grappling hook onto his shoulder. Grabbing the pipe, he pulled himself up. It was hard, but he mananged to get high enough to push his feet against the sides and help boost himself up. From hanging onto the top of the Cyanide pipe, he was able to get the grapple up on the pipe above him by shoving it hard. Luckily, the grapple caught on the pipe and didn't come down on him. He pulled himself up a bit higher with the rope and saw light. It was dim, but light was coming through slits in the wall.

He turned his light out and climbed up to find the slits was a fine grating. Beyond was a large, dimly lit room. He could see one man wandering in the room, his light blue shirt, dark blue pants, and gun holster tould Kouta he was a guard. To the side, all but hidden in the shadows, a form hung from a cable coming from the ceiling. That form was Kaede, he just knew it!

'Kouta'

The hanging figure picked up it's head and turned slightly as if looking back at him.

Kouta want to yell, to scream that he was here. That would also let the guards know exactly where he was. The grating in front of him was heavy and even if he was able to bang/ pry it out of the wall, those guards would know. He realized he also had to be very quiet or they would hear him. reaching up high, he turned his light on briefly. Nothing but ceiling over him. He already knew what was below.

The heavy sound of metal grating on metal sounded out. From here it looked like a large portion of the wall opened. As the huge door opened, more light came in. He now saw the control box on the far side of the door on the outside. A guard stood by it as the guards in the room left and two more came in. They talked briefly, then the great door slid slowly shut, finished with a boom.

OK, that was the boom Kaede talked about hearing. He'd found Kaede, but she was in this big room with a very thick steel door and watched by guards. There was no way he was getting through that door and past those guards.

Kouta shinnied back down his rope. He had seen the room, and from what he saw, this was his only way in, but then what? Kaede was held up by a cable, and had two guards in the room with her. He had to think about this, there had to be a way to get Kaede out of there!

.

Junso watched out over the ocean, looking for that black dot that might be his brave, baka son looking for his Kaede. Heilcopters and ships had searched the area and up and down the coast. There was no sign of Kouta or his black canoe. Junso thought it may have sunk, but he was assured that canoes had flotation in the front and rear cavities as well as under the seats. It was close to impossible to sink a canoe, even if the bottom was ripped wide open or even torn in half. What else could 'no sign' of him mean? He watched another helicopter in the distance flying over the water. Kouta had to be out there, somewhere.

.

Kouta went back to the Cyanide room to stuff a rag in the knob hole in the door to keep light from shining out into the hallway. At first, he wondered why they wanted to put cyanide into a room. That stuff killed people. Maybe to prevent escape? Then wouldn't the guards in the room die too? Looking around as he thought, he saw posted instructions below the control panel.

Prior to manually activating cyanide into a containment room:  
ensure dispensing room fresh air fan is on HIGH.

wait until the guards are reported out of the room and the containment door is shut.

After cyanide has been dispenced:  
keep the dispensing room fan on HIGH for ten minutes after Cyanide valves are shut.

Kouta thought about guards fleeing the room to keep from getting killed. Guards fleeing the room. Was there something visual that may make them think the room was being gassed? Like a smoke bomb?

Kouta grinned. He ran to his bag and pulled out a smoke bomb. He needed something to pry that grating off with. He took a hammer and the big screwdriver. there was nothing else he had in his bag that he could pry with. Looking around the room, he didn't see anything better. He did find the dispensing room fan control. It was on low. He turned it on high, and headed for the shaft with his rope up in it. Quickly he checked to make sure he had everything, hammer, screwdriver, knife and the all important smoke bomb.

.

Kaede was on edge. She had dreamed Kouta was coming for her, and now she felt Kouta was close. It was almost like she could see him, even though her world was perpetually dark. Kouta was so close, he just had to find her in the darkness. She heard the guards yelling.

"Look! The room's being gassed, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" the other cried.

"LET US OUT!"

There was the heavy sliding noise for a moment, then again, this time it ended in a boom.

.

Kouta held his bottle up against the grating as the smoke from it poured into the room. It was working! The guards were frantic to escape. The big door opened enough to let them out, then shut again. He dropped the smoke bomb and put his light on the grating. Working the screwdriver into a crack, he pryed. The screwdriver stuck, He pulled out his hammer and beat it in farther. He had to get this grating off!

One hand wasn't doing it. Bracing himself in the shaft with his feet and knees, he pounded on the end of the screwdriver and yanked at it. Slowly, the grating was giving way, pushing out. His knees stung but he ignored the sharp pains. Once a bit of grating showed it was pulling away, he got the screwdriver out and moved it a little father and again, pounded at it like a madman.

A POP sounded and a corner of the grating pushed out. Like a shark after blood in the water, Kouta attacked the grating. When one side was free, he climbed up a bit higher, drew his legs up and pushed with his feet. Red faced in effort, he pushed with all he had. There was another pop and the grating moved out a bit. Suddenly the grating gave up and came free. Kouta's legs shot into the room. He landed on the edge of the wall with the small of his back. Pains shot up his back, but this also help him from falling back down the shaft.

He pushed hard with his hands and wiggled out of the hole to fall down into the room. His hammer fell back down the shaft. He checked, he still had his knife. He pulled it out and hobbled towards the hanging form with a yell. "Kaede!"

"Kouta!" Kaede replied with a sob. "I'm here, please help me!"

"I'm coming, Kaede," he called back. Seeing stairs and a platform behind her, he made his way up onto the platform. There were wires and tubes that went into the suit wrapping Kaede. He cut and slashed at them to get her free. He HAD to free Kaede.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

 _Stuck inside these four walls_

 _sent inside forever_

 _never seeing no one_

 _nice again_

 _like you, moma_

 _you, moma,_

 _you_

 _if I ever get outta here_

 _gonna give it all away_

 _to a rich charity_

 _all I need is a find today_

 _if I ever get outta here_

 _if we ever get outta here_

 _(DRAMATIC INSTRUMENTAL)_

 _well, the rain exploded with a mighty CRASH as we fell into to the sun_

 _and the first one said to the second one there,_

 _I hope you're having fun!_

 _._

 _Band on the run_

 _Band on the run!_

 _ **-Paul McCartney-**_

Kouta slashed away all the things attached to the suit. A wire sparked and a tube dripped a clear fluid out when it was cut. "I'm getting you out, Kaede," he told her.

"Hurry Kouta, I want to see you!" she cried in a sob.

Kouta had lost his flashlight somewhere, and the light in here was dim, the smoke he filled the room with wasn't helping either. He felt where the cable was attached onto the helmet. "Kaede, there is a cable attached to the helmet that's on you, I don't see how to get it off, the rest of the suit is attached to the helmet. If I just try to cut the suit off, you might choke."

"I don't care. I just need to see you," she sobbed.

"I do care! I don't want you to die," he told her. It went on her, there had to be a way to get it off!

Feeling around the helmet, Kouta found two latches on the sides. He also found seams. "OK," he said as he worked, "There's latches and a seam." He tried to open a latch. It wouldn't budge. He stuck the knife tip under it and worked at it. The knife tip broke. "Damn it!" he cried.

Studying the latch closest to the light, he saw he'd tried to pry open the wrong end. Working his broken knife into the other end, the latch popped. He popped the other latch.

Kaede still hung in place. OK the suit was attached to the helmet. He had to separate them. Not wanting her to fall, he pulled her back onto the platform. "Kaede, there's a platform below you. Can you stand?" he asked.

She tried, the cable wouldn't let him pull her back onto the platform. It held her at an angle. He couldn't hold her and try to cut her free at the same time.

"Kouta, I've missed you so much!"

"Me too," Kouta said as he desperately tried to find a way to get her out of that suit. The tension of the cable was holding the helmet together. Looking around, he found a control on the wall. He eased Kaede down, and ran over to it. He pushed a button. Kaede lowered. YES!

Lowering Kaede to the floor, the helmet cracked open. Kouta ran over and got it off her. Once the helmet was off, he saw the zipper end for the suit. He unzipped it as Kaede's teary face smiled at him. The instant he got it open, she threw her arms around him and cried in joy.

Kouta held his love. He also noted her arms were toothpicks and he could feel every bone in her torso. Despite the urgency to get out of here, he had to take a minute to hug Kaede in comfort.

"Kaede, hon, we have to get out of here," he said.

He got Kaede out of the suit and notice she was naked. Her arms had IV tubes in them. He took them out as carefully as he could, then grabbed her hand to lead her away. Kaede stumbled. Her legs were just as weak and spindly as her arms. Getting in front of her, he squatted down. " Get on my back," he said.

Kaede did. He carried her across the room, then looked down the shaft. If she couldn't walk, there was no way she was climbing down that rope. He'd have to lower her down. Reaching in, he pulled the rope up and wrapped it around her chest, under her arms.

"Listen, I have to lower you down first. Put your arms over your head, the space is narrow," he explained.

Kaede did. Kouta lifted her up and did his best not to drop her as he guided her into the hole. In his guiding, her nipple bumped his face, almost touching his mouth. He blushed heavily as he worked at easing her in. It was difficult and awkward, but he did it, then lowered her down. Once the rope was slack, Kouta climbed in feet first and struggled his way in, then climbed down the rope.

In the tunnel, Kouta untied the rope and put an arm around Kaede's bony torso and led/ carried her to the Cyanide room. He dug in his bag and got his raincoat out to put on her. In good light, he saw how skinny she was. "Look what they did to you!" he said angrily. He swore she didn't have a bone that wasn't showing. On her chest it was only under her nipples that showed any padding at all.

Kaede only hugged him again. He hugged her back. He didn't need his bag any more, but he did need his pack. He grabbed it and squatted down again. "Hon, on my back, we gotta go now."

Kaede climbed on, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his middle. He pulled the rag out and remembered he needed his screwdriver to open it. Damn! "Kaede, get down, I have to get something." Kaede did. First Kouta rummaged through his bag. Feeling he was running short on time, Kouta went back down the tunnel and found his screwdriver on the floor. Racing back to the room, he got another smoke bomb and opened the door before he had Kaede get back on. He turned the lights out and shut the door behind him. He then lit the smoke bomb, dropped it and hurried back down the corridor.

Kota couldn't run, he as too sore. He walked quickly as possible. Behind them he heard someone yell there was a fire. He was really glad he'd made those smoke bombs! They got back into the electrical room, then opened the door to the outside. Kaede laughed as she felt the light rain tapping down on her.

"Rain, I feel it!' she said happily.

Not happy about the rain, Kouta went down the stairs he now saw in the cloud covered daylight, holding Kaede's legs and struggling to keep his balance. Upon the first step, he teetered and struggled to stay upright.

Through will alone, it seemed, he did it. He got back to the platform and faced another challenge. Getting Kaede down the ladder and into the canoe. Kaede was very weak, he doubted she even had the ability to hold on to the ladder. He squatted down by the ladder and said, "Kaede, sit here by the rail."

Kaede's face was pure joy. "I can see ... everything," she cried happily.

"Good, just stay here until I get back." Kouta replied and climbed down the ladder. With the cloud cover and the rain, it was a dark day. It was also longer down to the water than it was when he arrived. Climbing down, his canoe was floating under the platform where he left it. He untied the rope from the ladder and pulled it over to maneuver it so the middle was now rising up and down with the swells. He retied a frame piece to the ladder then went up and got Kaede.

With Kaede on his back again, he climbed back down. Sweating with effort and the fear of dropping Kaede into the water, Kouta lowered them. Very carefully he put a foot down to bring the canoe to him.

With the rising and falling of the water, positioning the canoe was a task. He had it, then it dropped away. Taking a risk, when it came up again, he kicked his feet out and dropped. He hit the bottom and squatted, the canoe tipped towards the ladder. He bang his head on a rung and was forced to sit.

Wincing from the impact, he said, "Kaede, just sit on the bottom." She let go, He turned and got her sitting down in the middle.

"Hey, YOU!" Someone cried. Kouta saw a form outside the door they'd left from. Time was up.

He untied the canoe from the ladder and got in back to backpedal as fast as he could . The canoe seemed to pull slowly away as the man ran at them. The bow turned towards the underside of the platform. Right, the current. Kouta went with it and shoved off the pillar they bumped into to pedal forward and get some speed up. Fear of being caught now that he had Kaede made him pedal as fast as he could.

"Kaede, the canvas, cover up so they don't see you," he said huffing as he pedaled. Steering between a pair of pillars, Kouta pedaled out from underneath the platform and away.

"HEY get back here you punk!" the man above them screamed.

Not a chance. Kouta turned towards land. He'd lost his compass, but he knew which way he'd come, so he headed back that way. He pointed the bow just a little south of due west and gave the pedals everything he had. They made a small wake in the long swells as they moved away from the island.

In the rainy and and cloudy day, the island was soon lost behind them. An alarm horn sounded from the island. Kouta noticed all the waves were going the same way. He had no compass, but with the waves going north, at least he knew which way was which. He angled north for a bit to let the current give him some more distance from the island.

While he peddled, he had Kaede stay low and in the center of the boat, and put the canvas cover back on to keep from getting rained on. She got some of it on, enough to cover herself. He pointed to his backpack and told her. "I brought bentos and water, please, eat something."

Kaed happily complied. He stopped pedaling long enough to accept some food for himself and a long kiss from her.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she asked smiling at him.

Returning her bright smile, he said, "If it's half as much as I love you, then I fill your entire world and soul."

"You do know," she said with a wide smile.

"I do, now I have to get us away before they find us," he said, and started peddling again as he turned to the west.

Being rained on irritated Kouta, but at least it kept him cool as he peddled. He noted the waves were becoming sharper, and small wavelets were coming at an angle towards him. The canoe tipping got a little worse, but he offset it by swaying against the tips. So far, it was manageable. He wasn't sure what the small wavelets meant. He did know what it meant when the sky grew darker and it rained harder. If they filled with water, they'd be sunk. He picked up his pace, or rather, did his best to and they tried to get the cover back on. After a couple sharp tips from their movements and the waves, Kouta decided they better stop before they tipped over.

"Keade, please bail the water out," he asked. It was the best they could do.

Behind him, he heard a helicopter. They were chasing him already. He looked back but didn't see it.

Kouta's legs were becoming cramped. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't pedal any more. Seeing this, Kaede said, "I'm getting my senses back now. Take your feet off, let me do it."

Kouta did, pulling his feet back and to the sides. Kaede stared at the pedals. The didn't just turn, they spun and picked up speed to become a blur. The canoe shot forward. It was the first time in history a person powered boat made a rooster tail behind it.

"All right Kaede!" Kouta said happily. All he had to do was steer. They formed a decent bow wake and the front lifted up higher. He swore they even jumped a wave. Instead of rolling in the waves, they were now lifting up and crashing down with a splash, skipping over the waves now and then.

"Where are we going?" Kaede asked.

"To where I started from, Kamakura. Dad's there. I figure by now, the festival is soon, so we won't be staying long." Kouta told her.

"I want you hug you a lot," Kaede said.

"Me too," Kouta agreed.

"And kiss every chance we get!"

"Same here!"

Kaede looked up and him and said in a serious tone, "And when you want, you do everything you want with me. I want you to."

Kouta gazed at her. "Kaede..."

"Tell me you will."

"I will. Right now, we have to get back to shore." Kouta then noticed the sky ahead of them was darkening again. Worse yet, the helicopter sounded closer. Another look back showed a dark spot in the sky. It was shining a light down on the water. Since they were going faster, he turned into the waves, heading South. The crashing into waves got worse. He angled west a bit and the tipping got bad. A wave they hit rolled them up 45 degrees, nearly spilling them out. The slam down pulled them that far the other way. He turned back to the south to meet the waves and said, "Kaede, slow down some."

Kaede did. They still got pounded meeting the waves head on, but for now the situation was manageable. Another glance back showed the helicopter was closer, but now looked to pass behind them.

Kouta was holding onto his seat to keep from being pitched out. He didn't know what Kaede was holding on with, but she was stuck to the bottom. Water was flinging itself out of the bottom. Right, her invisible hands were hard at work. Pedaling and bailing.

The canoe was lit from behind. Kouta turned to see the helicopter right behind them and bank towards them. "Kaede, stop pedaling," he said. Getting an idea, he waited and when they were on a trough and next wave came at them, he turned hard and said, "Now pedal!"

They picked up some speed and the push from the wave they were climbing helped them go faster. Kouta was leaned back from the acceleration. The helicopter shone it's light again on where they would have been. It searched for them as they sped by underneath it. The bottom showed it was a NHA helicopter.

Kouta was no longer concerned about hitting a specific spot on land. He just wanted to hit the coast someplace. Now going due north again, the waves were gentler to them. Kouta angled as much as he dared towards the coast. "Kaede, can you go a bit faster?" he asked. She nodded and they picked up speed again.

The helicopter wasn't fooled for long. It turned around and another search light came on. The two lights scanned the surface of the ocean. Kouta moved a bit more west. They were rolling in the waves now, tipping to one side, then the other. Behind them the helicopter kept going the same way. A searchlight was panning towards them. Kouta turned into a trough and did his best to stay in it. The light passed over them and kept going. Sure they hadn't been seen, Kouta turned more west again and put up with the rolling.

Automatic gunfire sounded out. Kouta snapped his head back to see the helicopter fire another burst at the water. Behind them a few geysers sprouted up as bullets hit the water.

They were shooting! "That was meant for us," Kaede stated.

Kouta gulped. He had to worry about being shot too? "Kaede, go as fast as you can," he said. He'd deal with the tipping somehow.

The pedals and chains turned faster. They shot forward again, leaping off a crest. Kouta turned south and once again they pounded into the main waves. The secondary waves were larger. Angling the bow in the right direction Kouta got them on the most stable path to drop and leap, sometimes skipping off the tops of waves they plowed into. A glance back showed the helicopter was searching, but becoming smaller in the distance. Kouta wished they could slow down, but he didn't dare.

The height of the waves diminished, which lessened the tipping. He was able to go mostly west now. Sooner or later, they'd hit land.

.

Junso had his raincoat on, but Takami still insisted, "Junso, standing out here out on the beach in the rain is not going to help find Kouta."

Rainwater was running down his soaked hair pasted to his head, Junso only glanced at her. "I can't loose Kouta too. Takami, my children.." he said and his face crimped up.

"I know," she said and hugged him.

With a sob, he said, "If he died, do you think he's with Kaede?"

"I know so," she said. She looked out over the rain and fog covered water. Something dark was bouncing along. "What's that?" she asked. Whatever it was, it was moving fast.

As they both looked, they made out the front of a low, thin boat speeding at the shore. It was headed for the beach not twenty meters away. As single figure sat in the back. As it came close to the shore, Kouta yelled, "Kaede, STOP!"

The canoe hit the sand and bounced up, pieces of chain, shaft and propeller flew. They landed and skidded another five meters, plowing up sand. Kouta was pitched out of his seat to land on his face in the bottom.

In shock, Junso and Takami ran over to the now dented up, black canoe. They found Kouta in the bottom, but thin pale legs were around him, as were a pair of thin arms. Junso could see her one thin leg all the way to her hip. By Kouta's shoulder, Kaede's face beamed at them. She waved and said, "Dad! We're back! We're really tired too!"

It was a dream come true, and a nightmare at the same time at their positioning. All he could do was stare.

.

In the community center just off the beach, Kouta and Kaede sat side by side, holding hands and wrapped in blankets. Police were talking to them and a couple reporters were nearby, trying to get information.

An ambulance crew arrived to take them to the hospital. Since she couldn't walk, Kaede was put on a stretcher. She held tight to Kouta's hand and would not let anyone chase him away. Kouta, sporting various cuts, scrapes and torn clothing, refused to leave her side and hobbled along with her. Junso got to ride with them, a police car led the ambulance, another followed.

Riding along, Junso said, "Kouta, what you did was foolish, careless, and ... the bravest thing I have ever heard of! Thank you for getting Kaede back."

Kouta offered him a smile and said, "Dad, I knew if I didn't get her back, no one would."

"How did you know Kaede was on that island?" Junso asked.

Kouta thought for a second and said, "I just knew. It was like I could feel where she was."

Kaede frowned a bit. "I couldn't feel you until you were close. Kouta, you felt me that far away?"

Kouta shrugged and grinned at her. He didn't give her an answer.

"That canoe of yours was going really fast when it hit the beach," Junso said. "How did you do that?"

Kota chuckled and said, "I let Kaede paddle. She was anxious to get off that island."

"I have been for a long time," Kaede added. "And my Kouta saved me. Again."

"My job." Kouta beamed at her. Frowning at her playfully, he said, "But you did trash my canoe."

"Hey, you were steering, not me." Kaede retorted.

"With the rain in my face, I couldn't see," Kouta complained.

"Excuses," she said, grinning. "Want me to buy you another one?"

"Who do you think bought that one?" he teased.

"Then, we're going back there to fix it!"Kaede stated.

"That may take a while."

Junso listened to their banter. They were paying attention only to each other. He was happy though, he got both his children back.

.

At the hospital the doctors made Kouta give them some room and put him in the next cubicle as Kaede was checked out. She was malnourished and from their escape, borderline hypothermic, but other than that and being scraped up, she was fine. Every injury she had including the IV holes, as well as her thinness was photographed for evidence. The doctor ensured only non-private parts of her body were photographed.

Kouta had plenty of scrapes and a torn muscle, and like Kaede he'd suffered from mild exposure. Once they were bandaged up and their body temperatures returned to normal, they were released.

Now in sweats that the hospital gave Kaede as well as Kouta's raincoat, Kaede and Kouta left in wheelchairs to the cab Junso had called. Getting in, they held tight to each other on the way home. Being exhausted they fell asleep.

.

Takami and Yuka were waiting at the vacation house as the cab pulled up. Junso woke his kids up and was ready to help them walk. Kouta found his legs refused to move. He had to pick one up with his hands, then the other just to scoot over by the door. With Junso's help and Kaede's invisible arms they got him out so Junso could carry him inside. Takami and Yuka got on either side of Kaede to help her in.

Now that he was calmed down and his heart wasn't beating a mile a minute, his adrenaline wore off. Kouta's pains hit him hard. He was one big sore from his head to his feet. Junso laid him on the couch, and went and got a futon. Takami helped him make it, then they laid Kouta on it. Kaede lifted herself up with the help of her invisible hands and got down beside him and covered them up.

"I hurt," Kouta moaned.

"What can I do?" Kaede asked.

"Don't make me move. It hurts to move," Kouta groaned.

Yuka gaped at this. "They ... they can't to that," she said weakly.

"I think we can allow it this time," Junso told her as he watched Kaede cuddle up to Kouta, who'd passed back out. "Kaede's had a tough time, and Kouta has had a couple very hard days."

"Junso, what about that canoe sitting on the beach?" Takami asked.

Junso shrugged and said, "I guess we'll have to figure out a way to take it home, if Kouta wants it. He did buy it."

"There's pieces of it all over, big dents, and it's got holes in it," Takami explained.

"I'm sure he'll fix it."

"I'll fix it," Kaede mumbled, her head on Kouta's shoulder. "My hero made it just to rescue me."

"That's why Kouta wanted that canoe?" Yuka asked, dumbfounded. He didn't want it for her, he wanted it for Kaede!

"Shh," Takami said with a finger to her lips. Junso turned out the light, they went into the kitchen.

.

Kakuzawa was howling mad. What everyone thought had been an accidental discharge of cyanide turned out to be a trick so Lucy was able to escape. Worse, it was a kid who had gotten in and took Lucy. The helicopter sent out to ensure they didn't make it, lost them in the rain. He called the helicopter crew, the guards that were on duty, Kurama and the shift supervisor into his office.

Glaring at them he growled, "You men are suppose to be the best, yet a boy, A BOY! Manages to sneak past all of you and grab Lucy. He was in a friggin canoe! He shouldn't even been able to get here!" Turning his wrath on the helicopter crew, he yelled, "And you lost an un-powered unstable boat on the ocean? YOU ARE FIRED! Get off my Island! And YOU, Kurama, you said that vault was secure!"

Kurama calmly pushed his glasses up on his nose and said, "From any reasonable access point, it is. The ventilation shafts to the cyanide room are too small for a normal sized person to fit it. The door to the room was also locked. We did take reasonable precautions."

"Not enough precautions!" Kakuzawa growled. "Get a team out there and bring Lucy back. If you can't bring her back, kill her!"

"No," Kurama stated.

"WHAT did you say to me?" Kakuzawa raged.

Kurama explained. "There are two possibilities. The most likely is they never made it to land and drowned. The other is, Kikumura Kaede is a known kidnap victim. If they made landfall, she is sure to tell the police we are responsible. To go after her will confirm that fact. During the strike you ordered on her, a girl died, or did you forget that?"

"That boy is guilty of breaking and entering and robbery! He needs to be thrown in jail!" Kakuzawa stated.

"And tell them what he stole was a girl we kidnapped?" Kurama asked. "If you wish to not go to jail, you better say nothing happened, remove those cyanide cylinders and wipe our files," Kurama countered.

Kakuzawa balled his fists in rage. Glaring at Kurama, he growled, "Get the files to our secondary facility, just in case."

The intercom in Kakuzawa's desk said, "Sir, there are two helicopters approaching They are SDF gunships with orders to not let anyone off the island."

Kakuzawa stabbed the talk button. "Tell them they don't have permission to land!"

"Sir, they were ordered here by the Chief Imperial Investigator. They are landing, even if they have to forcefully land."

"Shoot them down!"

"Sorry, sir, we can't do that."

"Arrggh!" Kakuzawa screamed.

.

Kouta woke up feeling like someone had beaten him badly. Curled up next to him with an arm and a leg over him was Kaede. She was sleeping peacefully. It hurt to move but he still forced his arm up around her just so he could hold her to him.

"I love you, Kaede," he said quietly. Still feeling tired, he went back to sleep.

In his mind the Voice said, _"Well done, now you only have seven more years to go. Let's hope you make it."_

"For Kaede, I will do anything," Kouta mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

 _If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
With you I see forever, oh, so clearly_

 _.  
I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong_

 _Our dreams are young and we both know  
They'll take us where we want to go_

 _.  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you_

 _._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you_

 _One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love_

 _._

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you_

 _ **-Air Supply-**_

In the morning, Kouta was aching, but stumbled up with Kaede's help. Since he had a hard time moving, Kaede helped him up the stairs and into the bathroom. They both needed a good washing. Being able to eat food, Kaede felt much stronger. Holding herself up on her own legs, she got herself and Kouta undressed.

"Is this really OK?" Kouta asked as she took her clothes off.

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked," she said then added with a wry grin. "Now, I get to see you naked too."

Kouta blushed. She was right though, washing would be easier if he let her help. He let her help undress him.

Right away, Kaede noticed the definition in Kouta's arms and the meatiness of his chest as she guided him into the shower. She liked Kouta like this. Kaede washed Kouta and he washed her. All soapy, Kaede rubbed herself against him, up and down, back and forth, giggling as she did. Kouta soaped up her back, they turned to rub their backs against each other, Kouta also caught up in the fit of giggles as Kaede was. Somehow, being silly with Kaede was making Kouta forget his pains. All washed up, Kouta shut the water off.

"Oh, we're done already?" Kaede asked with a pout.

"We can't use up all the hot water," Kouta said. He reached out and got a towel for Kaede. He got another for himself, and Kaede started rubbing her towel on him. Being dried, he dried Kaede off. When he rubbed her sides, she let out a squeal and backed into the shower wall with a thump.

"That tickles," she said, beaming him a wide smile.

"Oh?" Kouta asked with a mischievous grin, and reached out for her.

Kaede let out another squeal and the shower door flew open. Kaede jumped out, holding her towel in front of herself. Kouta came out, wearing a predatory grin. "I must dry you, mruhaha!" he sang.

Kaede, a Diclonius who had the power to bend steel and cut anything apart, let out a yelp of fear and ran out of the bathroom, She shut the door and held it shut. "Now you can't get me, AH-HA!"she cried happily.

"Kaede! What are you doing?" Junso cried.

Kaede turned to see Dad standing in the hall, wide eyed. "Eeek!" she cried and dove back into the bathroom.

At the breakfast table, Junso glowered at his children who sat meekly across from him. "We need to discuss limits," he said firmly.

"Sorry Dad, I was helping Kouta wash ... and we just started playing." Kaede offered.

Blushing heavily, Kouta said, "We only meant to get clean ... but like Kaede said ... we didn't do anything bad, Dad. Honest."

Junso rubbed his mouth for a few seconds, then said, "I'm sure it was innocent. I know you two are very glad to see each other again. It is not acceptable to be naked in front of each other though. It may be innocent now, but in a few years, it might not be. Do you both understand?"

"Yes, Dad," they chorused.

"Good, I don't ever want to see that again," Junso said firmly.

Kaede needed all new clothes to go back to school. Getting ready to take them out shopping, Junso noted something odd about what Kaede was wearing. Due to her thinness, the clothes fit her dimensions, but were short, being two years old. She wore sandals, which were the only shoes she had that fit. That was understandable. Under her shirt was what looked like copper chain mail extended below her shirt sleeves and over the thin strip of bare belly that was exposed.

"Kaede, what are you wearing?" Junso asked.

"Protection," Kouta said. "Those men used shockers on us before. I made a copper jacket for Kaede to wear when we're out. A shocker won't work now, the jacket will short it out," he said proudly.

"Kouta's my hero," Kaede said proudly.

Apparently, Kouta had done a lot of thinking, Junso realized. "Inventive. Those men are all under arrest now, but if it makes you feel safer, that's fine."

"It does," Kaede agreed.

Going to the shopping mall, Junso and Kouta both spent money to get Kaede all new clothes. Kouta sprung for Kaede to have her hair done. Her dark camo hair was now just a dark band on her long pink hair that hung down to the middle of her back. The stylist brushed her hair out, and asked, "So dear, what style would you like?"

Kaede looked at Kouta. "I don't know. Kouta, is there anything you like?"

Kouta shrugged. "I don't know anything about hair styles."

"Let's start simple. Long or short?" the woman asked.

Kaede looked at all the pictures on the wall. Most were short hairstyles. A few were so short it looked like they should be on boys. Seeing a girl with long braids coming down beside her head to trail down her front, she pointed to it. That looked cute. "That one, the one with the long hair braided up," she said.

"Would you like me to cut off the dark hair at the bottom? I can also match it and color your hair like that," the woman offered.

Kaede pondered the question. She had colored her hair to keep from drawing attention to herself. That idea hadn't worked. "Just get rid of the dark stuff I like my hair color."

They left the hair stylist with Kaede having a pair of pink braids trailing down her chest, just like in the picture. Kaede wore a pleasant smile. She was done hiding. If someone else came for her, she would show them as much mercy as they showed her. None. She saw that Kouta liked this look too. That also pleased her.

That night, it was also very nice to sit on the floor as Kouta brushed her long hair out in long, slow strokes. He tried to re-do the braids and ended up frustrated. He did manage a good single braid. That was fine for her. She then moved around and they sat in the 'each other's chair' position. That was nice too. Too bad Dad told them no more sleeping together.

By school records, Kaede was two years behind. Taking into consideration where she'd been, the school decided to let her catch up by doing extra work if she could maintain the grade level she was in while also doing the previous two years worth of work. Kaede was willing to try so she could stay in class with Kouta. The hardest was going to be math. Kouta wasn't the very best at it, and she was relying on him to help her do a massive amount of work.

Kaede's first day back at school was a party. When she came into the classroom, all their friends greeted her warmly, wanting to know what happened to her. The Teacher allowed her to stand up in front of the class and briefly explain. The class sat on the edge of their seats as she told about being held in darkness not being allowed to move, the things they stuck in her, and what would happen to her when she got older. One girl started crying at hearing Kaede's story.

" ... But then Kouta came and got me out of there," Kaede said and cast a loving look at him. "He tricked them into thinking a dangerous gas was in the cell and they ran out. Kouta came in and freed me then got me in his boat and took me across the ocean to meet Dad and everyone else."

"Did they chase you?" a girl asked, wide eyed.

"They did, and shot at us, but it was raining, so Kouta was able to trick them again, and they lost us."

"Wow!" a boy said, then gave Kouta thumbs up. "Kouta, you're the MAN!"

"YEAH!" the class roared and cheered Kouta.

"I don't understand, why you, Kaede?" another boy asked.

Kaede looked at Kouta. He shrugged. "It's up to you," he said.

Kaede fidgeted. Slowly, she said, "Everyone knows I wear a hat all the time," she said meekly. "Why they were after me is because of what's under it."

The class eyed her, looking confused. Kaede reached up and took her hat off. "It's because of these."  
The class was dead silent. Even the teacher gaped at her.

"I was born different, and ... these horns have been nothing but trouble for me, so I keep them covered up. Somehow, those men knew I had them. They wanted to experiment and do things to me," she finished meekly.

"I'll help Kouta protect you!" a girl yelled. "Kaede-san, you're our friend and friends help each other!" she announced.

"YEAH!" others in the class agreed. Soon everyone was voicing their support for Kaede. It made Kaede happy.

The battered canoe Kouta had used to rescue Kaede became a local attraction. Kouta had it up on blocks so they could work on fixing it. Not only their class filed into the yard to see it, but many teachers did too. One boy viewed the holes where bolts had broken out as proof they had been shot at while escaping.

In a few days, rumors got to the local news station about the amazing rescue of Kikumura Kaede by Kouta. Intrigued by a kidnapped girl being rescued by her brother, Hasaki Akemi coaxed her boss to let her take the story. Akemi had been a reporter for fifteen years and knew how to get the 'good stuff' out of stories. Due to her dedication to her work, she never got romantically involved with anyone. She dated a few times, but guys got irritated when she broke dates because she had to work, or suddenly left dinner because something happened and she needed to go get information on it.

Akemi first checked out the father, Junso. He was a local store manager. Akemi called first to make an appointment, then met Junso in his office.

"Greetings Hasaki, please come in," Junso said, bowing to her. He noted Akemi was a pretty girl with short dark hair and bright eyes. She had a nice, slim figure too.

"Thank you, Sir," Akemi replied. She noted Junso was a handsome man in a rugged way. She went in and took the seat he offered.

"I wanted to do a story on your children, Kaede and Kouta," Akemi explained. "I also understand her kidnapping was a brutal affair, and you lost your daughter, Kanae, is that correct?"

"It is," Junso said in a sober tone. "It was a hard time for us. Kouta took it the worst. Looking back now, I understand him a little better."

"How so?"

"Well, the first couple days after Kanae's murder and Kaede's kidnapping, he was very upset. He wouldn't even talk to anyone. All he'd do was sit up in Kaede's room and hold the drawing he'd made of her. He does sketches. He did a very good one of her and gave it to her," Junso explained. Shaking his head in wonder, he said, "Then one day, it was like a switch was turned on. Kouta quickly returned to more or less normal. He began doing things. He got very interested in exercise and mechanical things. He also took to watching every movie and show he could find that had to do with burglary. I didn't know it at the time, but even back then, he was planning to go get Kaede back."

"That was two years ago," Akemi noted.

"It was. Less than a week after she was taken, he was planning to go get her back. Don't ask me how, but he knew where she'd been taken. He had this obsession with Kamakura. We all thought he was imagining things. He was right though, he found the island and got her back. I had no idea what he'd been planning until after he disappeared."

"Kouta is close to Kaede?" Akemi asked.

Junso grinned and said, "Very. You see, Kaede isn't my natural child. Kouta found her being bullied by some boys from the orphanage she was at. The boys had hurt her dog badly, Kouta fought them off her and the puppy and got the puppy to a vet. He was too late though, the puppy died. Ever since then, I think he sees himself as Kaede's protector. They go everywhere and do everything together."

"It sounds like they are in love," Akemi offered.

"They are," Junso confirmed. He smiled as he said, "They have this sitting position they call 'each other's chair' They sit facing each other with their knees up so they can lean back against each other's legs. They even do homework and sometimes eat like that. Kouta likes to brush Kaede's hair and put it up in a braid for her." Waggling a finger, he added in a mock warning, "No girl had better get close to Kouta if they know what's good for them."

Akemi grinned. "I bet. So Kouta spend two years planning Kaede's rescue?" she asked to confirm it.

"He did," Junso confirmed. "He kept it quiet too. It wasn't until the day after he disappeared that my sister, Takami, figured out where he was. Her daughter, Yuka, mentioned Kouta had asked her to buy a canoe for him and paint it black. The request was so odd, she remembered it."

"That is an odd request," Akemi agreed. "Why did he want it?"

Junso let out a sigh and said, "He had 12 kilometers of ocean to cross to get to the island where Kaede was being held. He went at night so no one would see him. A canoe is small, and it was something he could handle by himself."

Akemi's jaw dropped. "That sounds like suicide!" she said in a gasp.

"I thought so too, but he did it," Junso told her. "Due to the investigation going on, I can't give you details of what went on, but I can say Kouta faced great risk to himself just to get there, and managed to avoid the armed guards then trick them so he could get Kaede free and bring her home."  
"Back across 12 kilometers of ocean," she said to make sure she had it right.

Junso nodded. "In a storm on the ocean in an unstable canoe and with a helicopter shooting at them to stop them from reaching land," he added.

"Dear Kami! How did they survive?" she asked.

Junso sat in thought for a second and said "Kaede is special. That's all I can really say. She helped Kouta get away from the helicopter."

"That is truly amazing! Do you have a picture of that canoe?"

"I can do better than that. We brought it home. After work, I can show it to you, if you like."

"Yes, please!"

Kouta hurried through his chores. Kaede wanted to help, but he reminded her she had a stack of homework to do. He'd finished his and helped her with things she hadn't learned yet, plus twice as much makeup work. Kouta did the stairs and entryway and noticed his father and a woman standing in the yard by the canoe. Curious, he went outside to see what was up.

Seeing him, Junso waved him over and said, "Kouta, please come over here."

Kouta did, and noticed the pretty, slim woman locked her eyes quickly onto him. "So, you're Kouta," she said.

"Ahh that's me," he said nervously and scratched the back of his head.

Kaede appeared outside as Kouta went over to them. Instead of walking down the front steps, she jumped over to Kouta to catch up.

Akemi noted Kouta looked pretty beefy for an eleven year old. She also noted right after he came out, Kaede came out and made a long jump from the door to catch up to him. A very long jump for how skinny she was. She also noted the suspicious look in Kaede's eye. There was no doubt, Kaede had made a solid claim on Kouta. Akemi pitied whoever tried to get between them. "You must be Kaede?" she asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Kaede asked flatly.

Yup, this was a baby tiger ready to use her claws to protect what was hers.

"I am Hasaki Akemi. I asked your father to show me the canoe that Kouta used to make his incredible trip to rescue you with," she explained. With her explanation, the fire of defending her mate left Kaede's eyes.

Kaede stopped and bowed. "Greetings, Hasaki-san," she said.

Kouta motioned to the canoe and said, "It's not usable right now, When we can we're going to fix it."

"Oh please don't until I get some pictures of it," Akemi begged. "Kouta, I don't think anyone will believe how fearless you were, traveling across the ocean in this thing until they see it."

Kurama got his turn in the interrogation room. The investigator on the other side read him his rights in a mechanical tone, then said, "You are Kurama Hosoi?"

"Yes."

"Were you aware that Kikumura Kaede was being held in this facility?"

"I was."

"Were you, in any way, involved with Kikumura Kaede's abduction?"

"I was in the area, but I was not involved." Kurama stated.

"Explain."

Kurama told how he was assigned to find 'the diclonius'. He did, and seeing she was leading a normal life, he did not prescribe to Kakuzawa's insistence of immediately disabling her and returning her to the facility. "I discovered yes, Kaede had indeed killed a man who beat and robbed her father. Seeing her father myself, I confirmed this. That was not an act of murder, but most likely she was defending her family. There is no law against that. The slaying of sixteen local Yakuza could also have been attributed to her or, or a rival gang. Before I could investigate farther, Kakuzawa ordered her taken. The strike team had her and we returned."

"So you were aware from her time of arrival, that the kidnapping had taken place."

"Yes."

"When were you aware Kikumura Kanae had been murdered during that kidnapping?"

Kurama took a slow breath and said, "After, when it came out in the news."

"Did you alert anyone?"

"I informed Director Kakuzawa, yes. He instructed me not to be concerned about it."

"You did not alert anyone else?"

"I had no authority to do so."

"You know the man who killed Kanae Kikumura with a stun gun?"

"Personally? No sir. It was one of the team that came with me."

"So, you knew there has been a kidnapped child at the installation you were assigned to, and you were aware a young girl had been murdered, and you know who ordered it as well as can give the list of names of the men involved. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why didn't you do anything about it?" The Inspector asked, casting him a hard look.

Kurama let out another breath. Listing evidence like this, the Investigator made him look very dishonorable. Perhaps he was. "I do not know, Sir."

"That is all for now," the Investigator said and called in the next one. "Send in Shirakawa."

When the Kikumura girl made shore, the secrecy of the 'Diclonius project' was shattered. This was not some faceless person who had no history and no one would miss. This was a school girl that was well known to have been kidnapped, and an innocent young girl had died on the sidewalk when it happened. In government circles, they knew the jig was up and blame had to be appointed as low on the totem pole as possible.

Kakuzawa was interrogated. At first he ordered everyone off his island, then when he was planted face first on his desk and handcuffed, he raged about 'you monkeys' will meet your end. With the help of his ravings, evidence was found that he was planning to use the Kikumura girl to breed and produce his children. It also came out from data recovered, he was looking for a way to isolate the 'D-gene' to replicate it and infect millions. The more Kakuzawa spoke, the deeper he dug himself.

The higher ups now had their fall guy. Of course, they knew nothing about his plan to wipe out humanity, but they were happy for it because it overshadowed the true reason behind the Diclonius project. The government eagerly prosecuted Kakuzawa on kidnapping, gross child abuse, three counts of murder they discovered, and got iron clad treason charges on him as well. Now, it was only a matter of going though the courts and Kakuzawa was going to hang. Literally.

Investigations went on and the man who'd shocked a 7 year old and killed her was found. Finding records of a Hoshi Kai who'd officially been 'shot while trying to escape', it was found she'd been tortured to death by electrocution in an attempt to find her child. Her body had been cremated, which lead to charges of destroying evidence.

No amnesty was offered to anyone who pulled the trigger or flipped the switch. Anyone in close proximity to them also received accomplice charges. This investigation was in the public eye, so investigators wanted to be sure they 'cleaned house' on every guilty party. If it wasn't accomplice charges, it was aiding criminal activities. All in all, they had 113 people under arrest for various crimes to be held until their trial date.

.

Two officers and an Imperial Investigator came to the Kikumura house and explained to Junso they needed to record Kaede and Kouta's testimony for the upcoming trials. Junso was allowed to stay in the room while Kaede, then Kouta told their stories because he was the parent.

Kaede gripped Kouta's hand as the investigator asked minor details of everything that happened to her. He was sympathetic but wanted to know everything. After Kaede, Kouta explained where he landed on the island, the service corridor and finding the room with the Cyanide cylinders that were hooked by pipes to the vault Kaede was held in. While Kaede was weepy though this, Kouta spoke with anger in his voice about how badly Kaede had been treated. When the investigator was done, he thanked them and assured them justice would be done.

That night after having to explain and re-live the horrors she's gone through, Kaede ask Junso if she could please sleep with Kouta because she was upset. Junso warned to keep their clothes on, and no sharing the bathroom, and let her. She was smart enough not to brighten up and cry 'Yay'.

Kaede was gaining some weight back in that she was filling out. When possible, Kouta took her on walks and helped her regain arm strength. In her filling out, Kaede now needed a bra. Not that she was getting large in the chest, but her 'pokies' were very prominent. The time for just T-shirts was over.

Hasaki Akemi and Junso had been hanging out after work. Initially, Akemi had been milking him dry for information on Kaede. She found she did like him. Even better, he didn't mind when she had to suddenly leave to go out to cover a story about a fire or car accident. At the nice dinner they had out together, she didn't even have time to take a single bite.

Getting up, she knew it was too late to cancel the order. "Junso, I'm so sorry..." she began and stopped when he held his hand up.

"I understand. Come to the house, I'll change it to a takeout order. We can still have dinner," he told her.

"Thank you!" she said, very pleased to hear that. "I have to run now."

"Run, I'll see you later." Junso said with a wave.

.

Becoming closer to Junso, Akemi offered to take Kaede out for 'underwear' on one of her few days off. Unsurprisingly, Kaede dragged Kouta along with them.

Walking in the mall, Kouta asked, "Kaede, I can wait outside the store for you."

"Nope," Kaede replied. They came to a 'young miss' clothing store, Kaede dragged him in.

The most embarrassing place a boy can be caught is in a women's clothing store in the underwear section. Kouta did his best to hide as Akemi and Kaede looked over bras of different colors with cute bow ties, flowers and other adornments in between the cups. Kaede selected a few and held them up for Kouta's opinion.

"Kouta, do you like this one?" she asked, holding up a pink bra with a bow tie dead center.

"Ahh, Kaede? I really think you should pick what you like," Kouta said meekly.

"I like it, I was asking you," Kaede pouted.

"It's cute," he offered. He then noticed a pair of girls from his class. They saw him and whispered to each other. Great, he'd been seen by people he knew. Now he'd be Kouta the Pervert.

Selecting bras was bad enough, then Kaede drug him over to the panties. According to Akemi, they had to match. This took extra time to match panties to the four bras Kaede had. To hurry this along, Kouta gave his opinion when Kaede asked. She then got a bathrobe before they checked out.

Finally, they left the store and Kouta's male pride behind in a dumpster someplace.

.

That night, Akemi stayed over for dinner. Even though it was a Saturday, Kaede still had homework and studies to do. Sitting in their each other's chair position, Kouta tutored her on a few history facts and quizzed her on capital cities she had to remember.

Akemi sat on the couch by Junso, watching Kouta and Kaede interact. By now, she knew about the horns, so Kaede forewent wearing a hat around her. Quietly, she told Junso, "I am still amazed at how close they are."

Junso chuckled and said, "Kouta is much more mature than other boys his age. It seemed to happen when we he met Kaede. She has had a huge impact on him."

"I can tell."

"Say, Akemi? When we go to see my sister this year, can you come with us?" Junso asked.

Akemi winced inside. This was where she usually lost her prospective boyfriend. "I'd love to, but that would not be good for my work schedule. Reporters that take time off usually don't last."

"That is one demanding job," Junso noted.

"It is, but I love what I do," she said with a weak smile.

"That's good you have a job you love. Many people can't say that," Junso told her. He then let out a sigh and added, "I wish for your sake that you had more time off. It's just the nature of the beast though."

Akemi had to grin at how he put that. "You job has a beast too?" she asked.

Junso nodded. "It does. I'd love to spend more time with my children, but I'm the manager, so I'm chained to the store. Even when we do go on the one short vacation we can, I still have to call in, and if a problem comes up, I still have to deal with it."With a chuckle he said, "Right in the middle of trying to look for my son when he was missing, I got a call and had to deal with supply problems. That was very frustrating. But hey, like you said, I love being a store a manger, so it's something I have to put up with."

"You do understand," Akemi said, feeling relieved.

"All too well." Junso agreed. Shifting his gaze to his children, he saw them kiss. He shook his head, "And Kaede's going on birth control at fourteen."

Akemi turned and caught sight of them separating. I think that would be wise," she agreed.

Akemi's phone rang. With a huff, she answered it. "Hasaki? ... yes ... No I'm on the east side of town ... Where's Tanaka? ... All right I'll be there in fifteen.' She hung up her phone and cast Junso a sad gaze.

"You have to go," he said.

"I'm so sorry."

Junso grinned and got up. "Nature of the beast," he said and held out his hand. Akemi took it and got up. As they walked to the door, Akemi said, "Thank you for the wonderful ... short time."

"Hey, get that story," Junso told her with a grin. Without thinking about he he leaned over to kiss her. Akemi leaned towards him and accepted the kiss.

"Tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"Absolutely. Tell me where."

"My place," Akemi said. Grinning broadly, she waved and hurried off.

Right after he shut the door, Kaede called, "Way to go Dad! You finally got a girlfriend!"

Junso was going to deny it and saw Kouta beaming him a smile. "About time, Dad," he said.

"We'll see how it goes," Junso said with a grin.

.

In the morning, Junso got a call from Akami to meet her at her apartment. He tried to deny he was going to see 'his girlfriend', but the beaming smiles of Kouta and Kaede, put a grin on his face too. "I'll be back soon," he told them.

"Take your time and enjoy yourself, Dad," Kouta told him.

Right after Junso left, Kaede shrugged off her shirt and got her bra off. She balled the bra up and stuffed it in her shorts pocket before putting her shirt back on.

"Why did you do that?" Kouta asked.

"Because I feel confined with that thing on," Kaede told him. "It kinda reminds me of being held in that dark room. You don't mind, do you?"

Kouta grinned and said, "Not at all." Kaede had a nice set of pokies.

Kaede grinned back at him, noting where his eyes wandered. "I have a few lessons I have to do. Help me then we can relax while you rub me."

Kouta only grinned and went with her to get some studying done.

.

Junso arrived as Akemi's apartment with a vase of flowers. When she answered the door, he bowed and held the flowers out. "For you, to brighten up you place," he said.

"Thank you!" she said, surprised. "Please, come in."

Junso noted she wore only a pair of loose shorts, which showed off her great legs, and a crop top that displayed her flat belly. She put the flowers on the low table in her living area. He'd expected a 'woman's place, with all kinds of decorations. Other than a coulpe pictures and a board with more pictures and notes on it, her apartment was devoid of decorations.

"I don't usually get flowers, that was nice of you," Akemi said casting him a bright smile.

"Pretty flowers for a pretty lady," Junso said returning her smile. "I know your time is limited, so, is there something you'd like to do today?"

Akemi bit her lip and toyed with her fingers. "Actually, yes. I know women aren't suppose to be this forward, but ... I really like you, Junso ... and I ... I'm lonely," she said. "Can we spend some time ... making out?"

Junso's jaw dropped. "I ahh. It's been a long time for me too. If that's what you want, I will be happy to oblige," he said honestly.

Akemi grinned and said, "Let's make each other happy." She then threw her arms around him and kissed him. Junso hugged her and the kiss became deep. As they staggered back, Akemi guided him to the bedroom.

.

After they got Kaede's lessons done, Kaede went to get them drinks. Kouta noticed the light was just right outside for drawing. Sitting cross legged on the floor, he looked out the window and saw a scene he wanted to draw. He grabbed his sketchbook and started with the window frame.

Kaede returned. Seeing what he was doing, she set their drinks down then laid down and wiggled her way onto his lap under his free hand. Reaching up, she grabbed his hand and put it up under her shirt. Intent on what he was doing, Kouta took notice when his hand touched her bare flesh. He looked down to see her grinning at him.

"You said you'd rub me," Kaede told him.

Kouta grinned. "I did," he agreed. He slowly rubbed her lower chest then worked his way up. Kaede sighed as he massaged the fleshy pocket of her right breast. "That feels better," she said in a pur.

"It sure does," he said. "I want to catch this scene."

"So? Draw."

Kouta smiled at her, "If you insist." He turned to a blank page and began drawing something more interesting than the window scene as he massaged her chest and shoulders. Knowing she was ticklish, he stayed away from her sides for the moment. After a few minutes, Kaede pulled her shirt off and relaxed. Her face was bliss. Kouta drew what he saw. Kaede was so damn cute lying half on his lap, he couldn't help himself. Kouta used all his skill and effort into making this one perfect. After all, this was Kaede. He just couldn't show anyone this drawing except for her.

.

"Junso, this has been so wonderful," Akemi said as she cuddled up close to him in her bed. "But this afternoon, I have to go in and get ready for the Monday morning news."

Jusno let out a sigh and hugged her to him. He kissed her and said, "It has been fantastic. Perhaps we should be happy we got to some time together?" he asked with a smile.

Akemi couldn't help but return his smile. "You're right. I just want to lay here all day ... and do that again."

"Me too," he said sincerely. Akemi was a pretty girl and when it came to sex, she had been almost as desperate as he was. He'd had a great time and somehow, managed to make it last a wonderfully long time. He was happy just being able to make love to her. Looking over at her clock, he asked, "What time to do you have to go in?"

"Two."

"It's almost noon," he said in a mussing tone. "How about this? I'll make lunch and pack you a dinner while you get ready."

Akemi lifted her head up. "You'll do that for me?"

"Well, yeah," Junso said as if it should be obvious. "I can't promise anything fancy, but you need some time to get ready, don't you?"

Akemi climbed on top of him and gave him another long, deep kiss. Pulling back to gaze at him softly, she said, "I'm keeping you."

Junso laughed. Petting her smooth sides, he said, "So maybe from now on if you're pressed for time, you call me, and I can get meals ready for you?"

"Here?"

"Or at my house. I make lunch for the kids, I can pack you something and leave it in the refrigerator. You come get it when you're ready."

On top of him, Akemi noticed he was rising to the occasion again. A sly grin grew on her face. "So, if you're going to help me, we can linger a little longer?" she asked and rubbed her groin over his stiff member.

"I suppose we can," he agreed. They kissed again and make love one more time.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

 _Getting know you_

 _getting know all about you_

 _ **-James Taylor-**_

"I thought Dad would be home by now," Kouta said absently as he looked out the window. Kaede had put her clothes back on in anticipation of their Dad returning.

"I put this stupid thing back on for nothing," she grumbled.

Kouta smirked at her. "We don't know when Dad will be home, so it's best to leave it on," he said. Watching her, he asked, "What is it about bras that you don't like? The way it wraps around you?"

"Yeah, it feels like I'm in a harness ... like a dog."

Kouta chuckled. He then asked, "So if we can maybe ... I don't know, sew the cups on the inside of your shirt, won't that be the same?"

Kaede looked at him and grinned. "Good idea! I'll go get the sewing kit!"

Shortly Kaede was once again topless with her bra cut apart as they 'tacked' the bra cups to the inside of her shirt. She put her shirt on, the cups were positioned where they should be. She took her shirt off again and went to work sewing the cups in place.

Kouta went to get them a snack. Rummaging around the cupboards, he got some cookies and called, "Kaede, I got cookies, milk or juice?"

"Milk, please!" she called back.

Kouta got a tray of two glasses of milk and a stack of cookies as Junso came home.

Busy sewing her shirt, Kaede also heard him come in. "Welcome back, Dad," she said as he came into the living room doorway. "Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"Kaede... what are you doing?" Junso asked, seeing her topless and sewing on her shirt, bits of bra lying on the table.

Unconcerned, Kaede explained, "These bra things are really restrictive. They make me feel like I'm being held. Kouta helped me come up with an answer, with the cups sewn into my shirt, I won't have to wear the harness part." She finished sewing in the second cup, then put her shirt on. Looking down, she adjusted her shirt a bit and beamed him a smile. "Look Dad, no pokies!"

Kouta came in and set they tray down in front of Kaede, then picked up the pieces of bra. "Dad, did you want something for a snack?" he asked.

Junso shook his head. The parent in his screamed at him to chastise Kaede for sitting in the living room topless. Then again, the whole concept of what she was doing wasn't right. "Kaede, bras are suppose to, ummm, hold you," he explained.

Kaede frowned. "Dad, it kinda feels like that suit I was held in on that island. I really hate that feeling," she explained.

Junso reluctantly saw her point. If he'd been held motionless in a dark place for two years, he'd want nothing to do with something that reminded him of it. "I see. Just ... do your clothing modifications up in your room, OK? You can't be sitting with no shirt down here."

Kaede looked at him, then got it. "Oh, sorry, Dad. I wasn't thinking."

"How did you date go, Dad?" Kouta asked.

Junso grinned and said, "It was good." He was wishing he was with the guys at work so he could elaborate. It was indeed very good.

In School Monday, Kaede let everyone she saw that Kouta was going to be on the evening news. Kouta tried to play it down, but Kaede wouldn't let him. That night, more school kids watched the news than ever before. Once they got their homework done, Kaede and Kouta watched the news with their Dad and Akemi, who had come over for dinner. Liking the look of the 'each other's chair' position, Akemi coaxed Junso onto the floor to do it with her. Junso found he liked sitting like this also. Sitting like this with Akemi, he realized just how intimate this position was.

The news anchor announced the story, then the scene shifted to Akemi standing in their yard.

"Two years ago, Kikumura Kaede was kidnapped and her little sister, Kanae, was murdered right down the street from here," Akemi on the TV said. "For two years, no one knew what happened to Kaede, or where she might be. One might think that would be the end of the story, except finding Kaede's body in some remote place. This time, it was different. Kikumura Kouta was not going to let his sister go not found. For the two years Kaede was missing, Kouta searched. Using a sense that he, himself cannot explain, he believed she was being held on an island. No one would believe him, but Kouta would not give up. He knew the place Kaede was held was on an island off the east coast, 12 kilometers out to sea, and Kouta was determined to go get her."

The scene shifted to their battered canoe. "This is what Kouta used to travel the 12 kilometers to that island and back. This is a canoe, a vessel meant only for smooth water on lakes and rivers. Yet eleven year old Kouta took it out on the ocean at night, sneaked into a heavily guarded facility, and slipped out with a tortured Kaede. He returned with her, battling a storm at sea, as well as being chased and shot at. By some miracle, they survived and he rescued Kaede."

The scene shifted to show Kouta and Kaede, Kaede wearing her wool hat. Akemi's voice asked, "Kouta, that had to have been a horrible trip! How did you do it?"

Kouta sheepishly pointed to the pedals and said, "I rigged the canoe with bike pedals to turn a pair of propellers so I could pedal. I figured it wold be easier than trying to paddle by hand. It was pretty tipsy out there, I had to watch every wave and hit it the right way. I was really tired by the time I got there."

"I bet you were! So, how did you get Kaede out of that place?" TV Akemi asked.

Kouta scrubbed the back of his head. "The police said I can't really talk about it until after the trials are over. All I can say is I tricked them, and while they were busy, I got into Kaede's vault and got her out. I was hoping we wouldn't be seen, but on the way back to the canoe, someone did see us and started yelling. I got us out of there as fast as possible."

"Did they chase you?" Akemi asked eagerly.

"They did," Kouta said. "A helicopter came after us. It was raining pretty hard by then, so I think that's how we got away."

Kaede grinned and said, "Kouta was good at tricking them! The helicopter found us once. They came after us, but Kouta turned around and went under them. They lost us again. They didn't find us, so they started shooting at where they thought we were, but we weren't there," she ended in a giggle.

"So, at sea in a storm in that little canoe, you got away from the helicopter shooting at you and got Kaede away from those terrible people," TV Akemi stated.

"Umm, yeah. Kaede had to help pedal. By then my legs were really sore and it was getting hard to move," Kouta explained.

"I can imagine. Well, Kouta-san, this makes you the bravest boy I have ever met!" Bowing to him, she said, "Thank you, Kouta-san, for your bravery and skill." TV Akemi then said, "This has been Hasaki Akemi, with the bravest boy in the world, Kikumura Kouta, for JNS news!"

"Yay, Kouta!" Kaede said, thrusting a fist in the air.

"Now everyone in the city knows how brave you are," Junso added.

"Not just the city," Akemi said. Seeing them look at her, she added, "That is a National newscast, and several networks have picked up my interview with Kouta to show it."

"I ... Everyone in Japan saw me?" Kouta asked with a squeak.

"Tonight. By tomorrow, it may well be everyone in the world," Akemi told him.

If Kouta hadn't been leaning against Kaede's legs, would have fallen over. Kaede seemed to sense this, for she pulled him close and hugged him.

"Now, everyone knows you're my hero," Kaede said, ginning at him as they touched foreheads.

"Anything for you, Kaede," Kouta replied, and kissed her.

Kouta was only a little concerned about his dad saying something, because he was kissing Akemi.

Luckily, Akemi didn't have to rush off on a story and spent the night. Kaede thought seriously about sneaking into Kouta's room and crawling in bed with him. It was only fair, after all, Dad was sleeping with Akemi. Then again she had agreed not to. She gave Kouta a hug and kissed him, and they went into their separate rooms.

.

The love affair between Junso and Akemi grew as the weeks went on. For how much she spent time in her own apartment, Akemi was no longer seeing the need for it. She hadn't slept there in nearly a month, and only visited the place to clean up and change clothes. A week before Giving Day, she and Junso talked it over. He wanted her to move in too. Not just because he wanted to be near her, but it would save her precious 'free' time. Both Kouta and Kaede were for it, Dad was happier when Akemi was around.

.

Chief Inspector Nakamura logged in and handled the evidence in the Kakazawa case, and there was a bunch. Everything from physical evidence, photos, computer files, blood samples and fingerprints. In their digging for the truth, one thing they found was the last residence of Hoshi Kai. The landlord had packed away all her things into a store room when she left and didn't return. He'd been expecting her to come back, and was holding her things so he could get the back rent from her. He'd forgotten about them until the police showed up.

A few things in Hoshi's personal affects became evidence. Fingerprints on her hard furniture matched those in one vault on that island, confirming she had been there. Another was her diary, explaining about the man who tried to rape her, then police and soldiers coming after her. There was even a page to her eight month old daughter, Kaede. Knowing the daughter was now Kikumura Kaede, he made copies of the diary pages they needed. None of the other items owned by Hoshi were needed for the trails. Cheif Nakamura verified this with the lawyers. He then called the Kikumura's.

"Kikumura residence," a female voice answered.

"This is Chief Inspector Nakamura. You have a Kikumura Kaede there?"

"Yes, Inspector. May I ask why you are calling?"

"We have her mother's possessions and they are no longer needed. Would you like to have them sent for Kaede. She is the only heir of Hoshi Kai."

There was a long pause, then a male voice came on. "Kikumura Junso here. I'm Kaede's father. What can I do for you?"

"We have her mother's possessions and they are no longer needed for our investigations. Would you like to have them sent for Kaede? She is the only heir of Hoshi Kai. There are common items such as furniture, and more personal items such as clothes, a diary and valuable items in a jewelry box."

"Please do so. I'll let Kaede sort through and figure out what she wants to keep," Junso told him.

"We will require compensation for shipping,"

"That's fine, Please send me the bill as soon as you can. Ahh, sir, can you tell me what happened to Kaede's mother?"

"I'm sorry sir, events are still under jurisdiction of the court. All I can tell you is she is deceased."

"Well, that's something. Thank you for calling, Sir."

.

Junso hung up the phone and turned to see Kaede watching him from the dinner table. He knew what her question was going to be. "Kaede, that was the police. They found out your mother died. They are going to send you her things."

Kaede nodded silently and looked down. "Did they explain how I ended up in that orphanage?" she asked quietly.

"No, but maybe we can find out," Junso offered.

Kaede nodded.

Automatically, Kouta rubbed her back and asked, "Anything I can do?" he asked her gently.

Kade responded by hugging him. In a rough voice she said, "I think I've always known Mom died. It's just now ... I got to hear it."

"At least you know for sure," Kouta offered.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

Kaede didn't eat anything else, she just clung to Kouta. Junso didn't need to ask why. "Kouta?" he said. When Kouta looked up at him, he said, "Take care of her tonight." Junso knew what Kaede needed when she got upset, to not be separated from Kouta.

"I will, Dad."

"Kaede, I'm so sorry," Akemi offered.

Kaede was quiet for a moment, then said, "Thank you, all. I have a family, and having you and knowing if I did something ... violent, it would hurt you all. So I won't."

"What do you mean?" Akemi asked.

Kaede turn her face to Akemi. Now Akemi could see her completely red eyes that bore luminescent rings around the edges. "If the police doing the investigations have mother's things, then she was on that island. That means she was tortured to death. Without Kouta, Dad and you, Akemi," her face then turned up into a sneer as she added, "I'd go rip every singe one of those people apart."

Akemi gaped at Kaede. The girl sounded serious and by the strange transformation of her eyes, she knew somehow, Kaede had the ability to carry out her words. For the first time, she was a little frightened of the girl.

"When your mother's things get here, we'll hold a memorial for her," Junso said.

"Thank you, Dad," Kaede said weakly, and buried herself in Kouta's embrace again.

.

Later when Akemi and Junso were in their room, snuggled up together, she said, "Kaede's eyes looked ... strange when she talked about harming those men."

Junso let out a sigh. "Akemi, when we get that far, and you marry me like I hope you will, there's something you have to know."

"I'd say we are getting there real fast," Akemi said with a crooked grin.

Junso smile briefly. "That was no idle threat Kaede made. She meant what she said," he told her seriously.

"You mean she would kill them?" Akemi asked.

"Do you remember the Yakuza thing in town? One of them found in an alley, then the whole bunch of them found mutilated in their den?"

"Yes, the ones responsible haven't been found," she agreed.

"Nor will they," Junso said. "The one in the alley beat me because I didn't have the protection money he wanted. Apparently he let it be known to Kaede that they came down hard on whoever opposed them."

Akemi thought for a moment, then asked, "Kaede did that to him? That man was torn apart!"

"All of them," Junso said. "They beat me, and she made sure that will never happen again. When I found out, both me and Kouta made her promise never to kill anyone else." Seeing her look of disbelief, he added, "Yes, Kaede has an extremely powerful mind. She tore them all up before they could even move."

"That's..." Akemi said weakly.

"Scary? Downright frightening?" Junso asked.

"Yeah. Dear Kami! That's why she was kidnapped! The government wanted to study her!" Akemi suddenly realized.

"Probably. I'm guessing somehow, Kaede let Kouta know where she was. That's how he was able to find her."

"Dear Kami!" Akemi whispered again.

"Kaede is a good kid," Junso emphasized. "But if pushed into a corner, she can also be very deadly. I'm trusting you to keep this a secret."

Akemi nodded. "I will. Who'd believe me? That's still alive, anyway." She snuggled closer to Junso. Yes, first Kaede's mother, then her. In her investigative mind, pieces were falling into place. Why Kaede's kidnappers used stun guns, maybe that was the only thing that affected her as they had found out from grabbing her mother. How Kouta managed to get back in that storm and avoid the helicopter that was trying to kill them. Somehow, Kaede used her mind to make sure they got away.

Even with all that power, as Junso said, Kaede was a good kid and pleasant to be around. Just not one anyone in their right mind would mess with. She understood why the government would want that power. Or rather, maybe just someone in government.

Akemi drifted off, dreaming of ruthless men wanting Imperial Japan to rise again, coming after Kaede to learn her secrets so they had the ultimate weapon.

.

Two days later, a moving truck arrived at the house. Kouta and Kaede had gotten home from school, but Junso and Akemi were still at work. Since the items in the truck were addressed for Kikumura Kaede, Kaede was able to sign for them. The driver also had the bill for the move.

"A million, two hundred seventy three thousand yen?" Kaede asked in wide eyed disbelief.

"Yes. The move plus the back rent the landlord never got from the apartment," the driver said, pointing out the listed charges.

Looking over her shoulder, Kouta said, "Wow, Kaede, you inherited a big bill!"

"I ... I don't have that much!" she cried.

"You don't have to pay the whole thing today," The driver assured her. "When you do, send the check to this address in Tokyo. The Inspector General's office. I'm sure your father can cover it."

Kaede looked at him in disbelief. "I can't show this to Dad, he'll freak!" she cried.

The driver shrugged. "I'm sure you and him will work it out. Right now we have to unload, so where do you want it?"

Not sure where to put it, they decided anything big was to go in Kanae's old room. For the giant size of the bill, there was very little on the truck. A small dresser with some clothes, a singe bed, and two boxes. Everything still had EVIDENCE tapes on them with the contents listed on a paper stuck to the tape.

Kouta still had money and paid the 70,000 yen trucking fee while Kaede went to look in the boxes. The driver took the money and gave Kouta the receipt. It wasn't much, hardly putting a dent in the bill, but it was something. After he paid the man, Kouta went up to find Kaede.

Kaede was in her room, sitting on the floor, the boxes on either side of her open. Some clothes were piled on her bed, and she was holding a jewelry box. Her eyes were watering.

"Are you OK?" Kouta asked gently as he sat down in front of her.

"My Mom's things," Kaede said with a choke in her voice. She reached into the small wooden box and pulled out a key with a tag attached. "What is number 32?" she wondered aloud.

"It looks like a locker key," Kouta noted.

Kaede put the key behind her on the bed . "Mom had some pretty stuff," she said in a sniff. Pulling out a golden chain with a small red heart on the end edged in gold. She asked, "Kouta, put this on me please?"

Kouta did. Kaede bent forward and held her hair out of the way. Kouta returned to his seat. "That looks nice on you," he said.

Kaede put the jewelry box on the bed and dug into the other box. This time she pulled out a diary. Slowly, she opened it.

"Ahh, Kaede, I can leave if you want privacy," Kouta offered.

"No, stay with me," she said as she leafed through the pages. Tears welled in her eyes again as she slowly went through the diary. In a hollow tone, she said, "Mom knew someone was after her. A man tried to grab her... she killed him. When police came, they accused her of murder. After that, she was hunted by them." her voice became shaking. "She tried to run, she tried killing them. More always came."

She then stopped and read one page. Tears dripped down her face. Suddenly she burst out crying. She dove into him, the open diary in her hand. Kouta held her as she cried.

While she cried, she put the diary on his chest. "Kouta, read this!" she sobbed.

Kouta took the diary. He saw this page was topped with Kaede's name.

 _Kaede,_

 _I pray some day you will get to see this. It is not because I don't want you that I left you at that orphanage tonight. I fear for you, my child. I am being hunted, and they are getting close again. I cannot allow them to find you, so I took you to a place where you will hopefully remain anonymous. I only left a note with your given name so you cannot be tracked. My precious daughter, I am so sorry. This is this only way I can make you as safe as possible. I feel that I am doomed, and I do not want you sharing my fate. It is my one hope that you remain hidden and are able to grow up happy. If I had the power, I would send a great hero to watch over you. Someone who will care for you and protect you for your whole life. My Dear Kaede, I do wish you the very best._

Kouta noted this was the last entry in the diary. "They caught her not long after she wrote this," he noted.

Kaede squeezed him a bit tighter. "She sent you to me," Kaede said, sobbing. "Mom made sure you found me."

Kouta was ready to deny it. He couldn't. Something had sent him back to the exact place and time he needed to be to prevent the disasters in Kaede's life and his. Well, most of them. "It would be nice to think so," he offered.

Kouta held Kaede for a long time. Even after she stopped crying, he held her close. He pet her hair and her back, wishing there was more he could do for her. They sat hugging each other until Akemi appeared in the doorway.

"Can someone explain the million and a quarter bill on the table down in the kitchen?" she asked.

For some reason, Kouta blurted out, "Back rent."

.

Junso wasn't happy with the bill, but he knew just what to do with it. He wrote a letter to the orphanage, and explained that since they were the official caretakers of Kaede, the bill for her inheritance was theirs to pay. He put the bill in the envelope with the letter and sent it off to them.

The next day, Junso went out and got a memorial stand and incense sticks. They discussed where to put it. The unused space beside the stairs where there wasn't room to put anything else seemed to be the best place. Junso set up the memorial on a stand, and Kaede provided the jewelery box (empty now) for the physical token.

One by one, they paid honor to Hoshi Kai. Junso was first, mainly to show Kaede how to properly honor an ancestor. Kaede went next, offering her prayers and lighting a incense stick in her mother's honor, followed by Akemi. Last, Kouta knelt at the memorial. In his prayer, he whispered, "I promise, I will always do my best for Kaede. I only wish I had the chance to know you."

The Voice in his mind said, _"You do."_

Kouta opened his eyes. Kaede was right. It was her mother who'd sent him back and made it so he could make things right. Was she a powerful spirit now? "Thank you for all you've done for us," he whispered. He lit his incense stick and bowed deeply to the memorial. He held a great respect for Hoshi Kai.


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

 _It's the, eye of the tiger_

 _it's the thrill of the fight_

 _rising up to the challenge of our rivals_

 _and the last known survivor_

 _stalkes the prey in the night_

 _and she's watching us all with the eye_

 _of the tiger_

 _ **-Survivor-**_

Akemi had been sure she wanted to do a full documentary on Kouta and Kaede. Their story was just too sweet and sad not to show what these kids had gone through. The more she learned about Kaede, the more she thought it probably wasn't a good idea. Showcasing them might lead to the wrong people finding her. That was something she didn't want. Their family had been torn up enough by ruthless men.

She did find another another assignment that was interesting. Rumors had it that just outside town was an enclave of Muslims that were being rude to people. Not overtly, but enough that others noticed and a man had called in to the station.

Eager to share her assignment, Akemi told Junso, and consequently, Kouta and Kaede about it at breakfast on the morning.

"That sounds like it might be dangerous," Jusno noted, not sounding happy.

"Where is this?" Kaede asked.

"Just east of town, they have a group of houses in a circle. Don't worry, I'll have my camera man right there with me," Akemi assured them.

"Those aren't very nice people," Junso warned.

"That's what I'm going to find out," Akemi told him. "Many small problems, the police learn from us. If they treat us bad, we leave. It will all be on camera."

Although Akemi was correct, Junso didn't feel any better. "Call me before you go in and after your leave," he said. "Promise."

Akemi was touched by his concern. "I will, promise."

"Call me too," Kaede said.

I'm sure there will be no need for that," Akemi offered.

"Then if you don't show up, I'll come looking for you," Kaede stated, blank faced.

"OK, I'll call," Akemi relented. She didn't want Kaede coming to the station searching for her and disrupt pre-production.

In a rare morning, Junso and Akemi got to leave together as Kouta and Kaede were getting ready to leave for school. They had a nice walk to the store where Junso gave her a kiss and went in to start his day. Akemi went on to start her day and get this story going.

At the station, Akemi collected her cameraman and a driver, who was to stay in the van just in case they needed a fast getaway. They drove out to the place, and stopped by a house where a woman was in the yard to talk to her. The woman was nervous about the looks she got from those people and wished police made a more frequent patrol of the area.

Next, the drove up to the road where this circle of houses were. Akemi motioned behind her and said, "This is where the faction that people are nervous about live. All together, and secluded from everyone else."

As she was talking, a man dressed in black with a white listening device in his ear came up to them. Not breaking stride, she asked, "Sir? Could you tell me a little about the Muslims here?"

"I'd be happy to," he said with a bow. Motioning, he asked, "If you will come with me, I can show you how we live."

Excited she was being invited in Akemi said, "Thank you, sir," and walked with him down the sidewalk. "Have you heard that people are nervous your group has moved in?" she asked.

"We are concerned about that, yes. I do think it is truly a matter of misunderstanding," he said, looking concerned. "I am actually very happy you came to see us. I feel there are things we need to clear up and this will be a very good way." Pointing to a cellar door, he asked, "Would you like to see our mosque? Right now, it is the only one we have, though a better one is planned."

"That would be wonderful," Akemi beamed. "You feel you have to worship inside a basement?"

"That is not the best choice, but for now, it suffices," he said beaming her a smile and opened the door. Pointing to the far wall, he said "For now this is our only place of worship."

Akemi moved to the side so the cameraman could get a good shot. From behind the door, two men shut it. Her cameraman gurgled as a knife was jammed into his back. The other man took the camera. The man escorting Akemi hit her in the face hard. She bounced back against the wall. Before she could recover, she was pushed face down on the floor and her hands were tied behind her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, then saw her cameraman lying face down in a growing pool of blood. "I ... I only came to find out the truth!" she cried.

"And you shall," her escort intoned. To others he said, "Kill the man in the van and hide it. We'll use it later for delivering the explosives." Grabbing Akemi by the hair, he pulled her head back and grinned as he said, "You will make the news, infidel! Everyone will get to see your face when we cut your head away from your body!"

.

School was out and no Akemi. Kaede and Kouta rushed home to find she wasn't there either. Kaede flew up to her room and exchanged her school clothes for a dark T-shirt and shorts. Coming back down the hall, she met Kouta, who looked worried.

Kaede didn't give him a chance to speak. "Wait here for Dad. If he hasn't found Akemi, call me."

"But,... Kaede.."

"No butts!" Kaede said and hugged him. "Stay here." She then flew down the stairs and out.

Kouta let out a huff. He knew there was no way he was going to catch her. "Keep watch over her please, Mother," he prayed, and went to take care of her clothes.

.

Akemi was tied and gagged to a post in a kneeling position. Around her, men were planning their raid. The man who'd escorted her in said, "We want to catch this on the news so it can't be filtered. We call in right before the evening news and do the beheading live. Pile the bodies in the van. Then the van goes to the underpass and waits. Once the police come by, BOOM!"

A man listening to his ear piece said, "We have a girl asking about the reporter. What do we do with her?"

"Show her in, two beheadings will be better than one!"

Akemi felt her heart in her throat. Kaede! No, not Kaede! She whined out and struggled. A foot kicked her in the stomach. She bent over from the pain. She tried to make a sound to warn Kaede, but the gag was too tight.

The door opened, "In here," the man said and pushed Kaede inside.

"What's this?" Kaede asked as a man tied her hands behind her back.

"You will be killed for being an Infidel, just like her!" the man stated, motioning with the knife.

"Just you guys are behind this?" Kaede asked.

"All of us in Islam want to destroy any infidels!" he bragged.

"All your women and children too?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, and you will be first!" he said grinning at her.

Kaede's eyes glowed. The rope dropped free from her hands in pieces. "Now I know who to kill," she stated.

 **SPLAT**

 **SPLAT SPLAT**

Akemi watched as men's heads popped off their shoulders. Stream of blood and the bodies fell. A man farther back pulled a gun and shot.

 **SPLAT**

The man's head exploded. The bullet dropped beside Kaede. The last two in the room screamed. One ran at Kaede, the other for the door.

 **SPLAT SPLAT** Their bodies fell in a burst of blood.

Kaede walked over to Akemi. Akemi's bonds came free.

"Are you hurt?" Kaede asked.

In shock at what she'd just seen, Akemi had a hard time speaking. "No ... I ..."

Kaede helped Akemi to her feet. "Go, out through the woods to the road," she said and walked to an inside door.

"But, we both have to flee, they are killers!" Akemi said in a stressed tone.

Kaede turned to her. "Go, Dad is worried about you. Try to be quiet." The door then opened and Kaede went upstairs.

Akemi stared at the bodies. All dead, cut apart. Even the gun hadn't done that man any good. His bullet was stopped and he was just as dead as the rest. Blankly, she walked back out the door and around the side of the house. From above there was a short challenge then a thump as the body hit the floor.

Part of a scream sounded and was cut short. Junso had said when the Yakuza had beaten him Kaede made sure it wasn't going to happen again. The man said all Muslims wanted to kill them.

Kaede was going to make sure it didn't happen again.

Akemi stepped through the woods, being careful she wasn't seen by the clueless men at the front gate. She knew as long as she wasn't seen, those men would not get her, they'd be dead soon. It was both a relief and a small feeling of terror inside her.

By some perverse desire, Akemi waited in the brush just off the road, watching the front gate. Every once in a while, she noted a dark form jump between houses. Not long after the last house, Kaede came walking down the middle of the circle towards the entrance. The one man looked back and warned her to stop.

 **SPLAT** His head came off for his trouble. The other man ran.

 **SPLAT** He fell, the gush of his blood going farther than the body. His he4ad rolled out into a gutter.

Kaede walked down to where Akemi was hiding and said, "You should go call the police. You didn't see anyone but a man in a dark suit wielding a kantana. Did you?"

"No," Akemi said in a frightened voice.

"I'll save some dinner for you," Kaede said. She then leaped into the air and out of sight.

.

With another newsman that had come and wearing a shocked, tear stained face, Akemi told about her ordeal to the police. It was some kind of Ninja who'd raced in and beheaded everyone. She had the chance and fled. The police found their van with explosives in it, just like the one dead man had told her. Due to her frightening experience, she got a couple days off to get herself back together. After what she'd seen tonight, it was going to take longer than that. Like Kaede had hinted to her, police found that everyone in all six houses were dead from beheading. Even the little kids.

.

Akemi told Junso the same story she told the police. He was sad for her and waited on her hand and foot. Kaede seemed sad too, and stayed cuddled up with Kouta until it was time for bed. Tonight, Akemi just lay in beg, gripping Junso for support. He petted her and held her, doing his best to give her some comfort.

Akemi had been warned about Kaede's abilities. Still, to see how brutal the girl could be first hand was frightening. The calmness Kaede showed, and she was able to stop bullets! Part of her wanted to call Kaede a monster. Then again, she was living with Kaede and knew Kaede was smart and happy, most of the time. It had to be the abuse she'd suffered that cause her to go on a rampage that was worse than any serial killer. Akemi had once called Kaede a baby tiger. She was more like a full grown dragon. Akemi had also felt a slight breeze when Kaede had destroyed those men.

"A wind of death," she whispered.

Junso stopped petting for a moment. "Kaede?"

"Yes. Junso, she saved me. They killed my camerman and driver, and were going to kill me and use our van to blow something up."

"Can't say I didn't see it coming," he grumbled. "After I found Kouta at home alone I had a feeling things had gone bad. I can't fault her either. If Kaede saved you, I'm glad."

"It's just ... frightening," Akemi said weakly.

"We have to keep quiet about it," he said.

"Or those men from the government will find her," Akemi said and hugged him tighter. "We can't let that happen."

"No, we can't."

.

The next day, it was like nothing happened. Kouta and Kaede headed off to school as normal. Junso went off to work and Akemi found herself in the house alone. For a while, it was nice. She did laundry and some cleaning, happy to work and not think. Changed the sheets on the bed, she noticed Kouta's sketchbooks. Sitting down, she leafed through them. Kouta had done some incredible drawings. He was truly an artist. She noted one that wasn't finished, it was a window frame and some lines. Flipping the page, she saw one he'd done of Kaede.

It was obvious where Kaede was, he'd drawn his knee where she laid partway on his lap, topless.

Her head was by his knee, there was a placid look on her sleeping face. Although it was in pencil, the detail was amazing. When had he done this one? She guessed it had been a Saturday when her and Junso weres at work.

She would have figured being a boy, that the drawing would be heavy in body details, but the opposite was true. Yes, she could see Kaede's bare chest, but the facial detail was so fine, he'd drawn her eyebrows and lashes. He'd made Kaede look even prettier in his drawing. Every stroke told of his deep feelings for her.

"You truly love her, don't you?" she whispered.

Although it was tempting to show this to someone, Akemi flipped the page. This was Kouta's private drawing, she was going to respect that. She found a scene, then a drawing of Kaede doing a drawing. She had to smile, he even depicted her intent look and the tip of Kaede's tongue poked out in concentration.

In doing Kaede's room, she noted the diary and even though it was tempting, she didn't disturb it. She did have to wonder why Kaede had taken her bras apart and sewn the cups to the insides of her shirts.

Since Akemi was always involved with the news, she didn't bother with it now. In fact, she didn't want to see it. It was nice to have a break and not be reminded of what happened in those houses.

Later on, Akemi relaxed on the couch, enjoying the day. Then her phone rang.

.

Kaede got good news in school. All her hard work was paying off. Besides decent grades in her current class, she was doing well in both her missed classes. It looked like she was going to graduate middle school with Kouta.

Gym was another irritating class. She found that if she wrapped her chest up with a white band, she wouldn't have to wear a bra. The band didn't feel as bad. She did get some mild teasing from other girls, calling her a 'ninja' for wearing something so odd.

Today was football. Kaede listened as the Teacher explained how to play, and what the goal was. Being one of the thinner girls in class, Kaede was put towards the back. It was interesting watching the girls toward the middle of the field try to get past each other. Some ended up tripping, another girl tried to move to the side, slipped and fell.

Someone had to make a goal for the exercise to end. The ball came her way, Kaede was tired of standing around, waiting. The mob headed her way, the ball rolling in front of them. Kaede shot forward and grabbed the ball with her feet, then with a Mind Hand assisted jump, she flipped over a few girls, landed and took off with the ball. More ran in front of her, Kaede dodged to the side, then zgz zagged past a few more. Seeing the goal open twenty meters away, Kaede hauled back and gave the ball a Mind Hand assisted kick.

The ball shot past one girl and in between a couple defenders. The goalie woke up too late and tried to catch it. The ball sailed past her and into the goal.

"Good, we're done!" Kaede announced as she thrust a fist in the air.

"That was awesome!" a girl cried.

"Wow, Kaede, you can really play!"

"Yay, Kaede!"

The whistle blew. "Good goal, Kikumura!" The Teacher announced. "But you are suppose to be a full back, you were off sides."

"Huh?" Kaede asked, confused.

"Sensei! She made a good goal!"

"Kikumura, over here. Everyone else, hit the showers!" The teacher announced.

Kaede went over to the Teacher and asked, "Isn't that what we're suppose to do?"

The Teacher asked, "Do you like playing football?"

Kaede shrugged and said, "It's OK. It was boring standing around, but when I got to play with the ball it was fun."

"This afternoon after school, you can try out for the team, if you want. I know the Football coach will be happy to see you."

Kaede thought for a second, then said, "I can't. I have too much school work to do. I'm still catching up on the grades I missed."

"Very responsible. Just let her know if you change your mind."

.

Kaede had a good day in class. Upon the bell, they all bowed to the teacher, then she left with Kouta. Upon leaving the school, she noticed a few girls hanging around. Walking closer, the girls formed a line across the sidewalk.

One girl who had her jacket open, pointed to Kouta and said, "You, boy, take a walk. Kikumura, we got a job for you."

Kouta and Kaede stopped. "I don't think so," Kaede stated.

"It's easy, and you'll make some money. We get half," the girl stated.

"I don't think we're interested," Kouta told them.

"You wanna get hurt?" the girl barked. "Ge ..."

Her words were interrupted when Kaede pushed her down the sidewalk with a Mind Hand. The girl flew backwards and tumbled. Her friends took on shocked gazes.

"Anyone else?" Kaede asked.

Getting up, the girl snarled at Kaede. She pulled a knife. "You pushed me! I'm gonna cut you up!"

Kaede let out a snort. "I don't think so."

"Ahh, Kaede? Not here," Kouta said quietly.

The girl came stalking back towards them. Kaede grew a smirk and said, "Careful you don't cut yourself."

"Grab her!" the girl snapped.

The girl's friends looked at her, then Kaede and backed off. The girl came closer. Noting a trash bin, nearby, Kaede picked her up and stuffed her in it upside down. The can was in a metal support so it didn't tip over. The girl yelled and screamed for help, her legs kicking and showing her panties.

"Anyone else?" Kaede asked.

The girls cast her fearful looks and quickly walked away.

Kouta and Kaede walked on past the kicking legs showing white panties. Kouta looked back and asked, "Who were they?"

"I heard about a girl gang who organized girls for men to take them and 'have a good time'. They are trash, so I treated her like trash," Kaede said.

Kouta nodded. "I only hope this doesn't cause trouble." he said.

"What is she going to say? She pulled a knife on me, didn't she?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah, she did. I just wish there wasn't people like that around," Kouta agreed.

The sound of running came from behind them. They tuned to see the girl, now with a pooky wrapper struck in her hair, running towards them. The girl looked enraged and gripped her knife hard.

"You better stop," Kaede warned.

"I'm gonna car.. ACK!"

The girl staggered to a halt as she drove the knife into her own stomach. Staring wide eyed at Kaede she let out a squeak of pain.

"Too bad for you," Kaede said. Other people on the sidewalk watched the girl commit Hari-Kari and rip her stomach open wide. The girl wailed out in pain and collapsed, a few intestines lay next to her as a pool of blood spread out. She moaned in agony as people came running and calling for an ambulance.

"We better go," Kouta said, put an arm around Kaede and led her away.

.

Thankfully, Kouta didn't hear any more about the indecent that night. He studied with Kaede and they got ready for the final exam. He did thank Akemi for doing all their chores for them, that was more time they had to study. Listening to the radio, which Akemi seemed to prefer, they heard some news.

On the radio, it was still unclear why a girl decided to commit suicide. The girl was alive and in critical care, but she was still in danger for the moment. Supposedly, the girl claimed someone had done it to her, but witnesses saw no one near her. They had seen the girl try to gut herself.

Thankfully there were no more 'girl gang' incidents. All it took was a glance from Kaede, and they moved far away from her.

Exams came and Kaede passed all three grades, with praises from her Teachers for doing such a fine job. Knowing they were headed to Kamakura soon, Kouta bought roll of thin wire. Kaede bought a bright, flowered kimono, then they sat down to sew the wire into the kimono. To be sure he was safe, Kaede insisted Kouta have a wire protected yukata.

On Kouta's birthday, Kaede presented him with new sketchbooks and pencils. Junso got him a bicycle Akemi made the cake. When Kaede's turn came a month later, Kaede also got a bicycle and Kouta bought her gold colored clip on ear rings with little teardrop shaped sparkling glass. Kouta was happy, they had both survived and were 12 now.

.

It was sad they were leaving for vacation without Akemi. In their hugs goodbye, Kaede whispered, "Be safe! Don't take any chances, please?"

"I will do my best," Akemi assured her. She knew what would happen if she wasn't. She didn't want Kaede the Destroyer going crazy on anyone else.

.

Kaede was dreading their first meeting with Yuka. Since it was a bright warm day, they were going to meet Takami and Yuka at the beach. Kaede had gotten a one piece swimsuit The suit had extra padding, so Kaede didn't have to mess with a bra. It also made her chest look bigger. The light blue one piece fit her perfectly. With it, she got a matching wrap. Kaede had also grown more than 'pokies', much to Kouta's delight.

Trooping down to the beach in their sandals and carrying towels, Kaede and Kouta wore straw hats and walked hand in hand. In Kaede's voluminous purse, she brought the essentials, sunblock, sunglasses, a brush, a few drinks and some snacks. Kouta had finally mastered how to do her braids, so now she had those too trailing down each side of her with red scrunchies on the ends.

.

Yuka had been planning too. The black bikini she had she thought looked nice. Even though she didn't have much on top, the amount of bare skin she was showing should be enough to get Kouta's attention. The sheer wrap was see-through, so that should entice him further.

"Here they come," Takami said. Takami waved. Junso waved back. Yuka's jaw dropped. Not only was Kaede holding Kouta's hand, but she was so cute with the long braids hanging down and how did Kaede get that much in the chest? She had to have stuffed that suit! Kaede was long and slim and utterly adorable. How Yuka hated her!

"Junso, just look at Kouta!"Takami swooned. "My how he's grown up , and Kaede, Oh you look so adorable! I have to get pictures!"

Yuka also noticed Kouta was beginning to look muscular. Was that from fighting off Kaede all the time? Yuka waved to them. "Uncle, Kouta, Kaede, hi!" she said, casting them the brightest smile she was able.

"Hi Yuka, " Kouta and Kaede waved at the same time. Kaede's chest wiggled. Were those real? That wasn't fair at all! Perfect shape, real boobs, and just so friggin cute. Someone needed to put a bag over her, all the way to her feet! Better yet, strangle her with those braids.

"Nice day," Junso said as he hugged his sister.

"It is! I found a spot down here. We're lucky we can get close to the water," Takami said, pointing the way.

They went down onto the beach and Yuka tried to get close to Kouta's side. Kaede glanced at her feet. She lost a sandal. Having to stop, she went to put it on and noticed the binding broke. "Ughh!" she grumbled. The sand was hot. Yuka braced herself and walked with one foot burning. By the time she caught up, The blankets were laid out and Kouta and Kaede were on one. Kouta had the sun block and was rubbing it onto Kaede's bare skin.

Yuka quickly put her blanket down and got on it to relieve her burning foot. "My sandal broke," Yuka said in a huff.

"I can try to fix it," Kouta offered.

"Ohh, please?" Yuka asked, beaming him a smile.

"Sure, right after I get done with what I'm doing," Kouta assured her.

Kaede went around in back of Kouta and put her legs around him. "Some, I want to do you," she said and held her hand out. He squished some lotion in his hand and gave her the bottle.

Yuka had to sit and watch as Kouta lovingly stroked Kaede's legs and she dreamily rubbed his back and shoulders. It was enough to make her want to scream.

"It would be nice of someone did my back," Yuka said with a hopeful smile at Kouta.

Kouta rubbed lotion onto Kaede's feet and in between her toes, which made her giggle.

Yuka wished she was in an anime so she had a giant hammer to pound Kaede into the sand!

"Let me see the sandal," Kouta asked as Kaede reached around and rubbed his chest with lotion.

Yes, a HUGE hammer! Pile drive miss cute so deep she'd be lost!

Kouta worked at the sandal, tying the ends together. As he did, Kaede stared on his sides, then tickled him. Kouta laughed and jerked, the sandal went flying. "Kaede!" he laughed as he tried to escape the punishment. He managed to grab Kaede's foot and tickled the bottom. This sent Kaede into a laughing fit. In their tickle/ wrestling match, Yuka got sand kicked at her. Kouta got turned around and tickled Kaede's sides.

Waling out laughter, Kaede tried to retaliate and ended up clamping her hands to her sides. Both of them breathing hard in giggles in the sand now, they only quickly poked at each other.

Yuka was still holding her bottle and gritting her teeth. The top popped off from her squeezing it so hard.

"You're dirty," Kaede said, and poked Kouta.

"So are you," he countered and poked her back. He got up and held out his hand. "Swim?" he asked.

Kaede dug out her bathing cap. "OK, I have to put this on. Help me?"

Kouta shook the sand out of her braids and piled them behind her head. Kaede lifted her straw hat up and Kouta slipped the bathing cap on. He moved the braids inside it so her horns didn't show.

"But ... my lotion," Yuka complained meekly.

Kaede and Kouta both looked at her. "We can do that!" Kaede said, feeling silly. Kouta took the remainder of her tube, Kaede pulled her down to lie flat. A hard squirt down her back and with Kaede on one side and Kouta on the other then rubbed the lotion in. Vigorously.

Yuka said with wide eyes at the shuddering rubdown she was getting. "n..n...n..not so fast!" she cried.

"There we go, all done!" Kaede announced. "Now, it a race to the water!"

They both shot up and ran. Yuka got up and her bra dropped away. It was unhooked and the straps had been untied.

Cameras snapped.

"Yeah, BABY!" a guy yelled.

"AHHH," Yuka cried and covered herself and dropped in place, red faced.

"Yuka!" Takami said in a huff. "Let me help you with that."

The water was cool, and the waves were small. They ran in and waded to chest deep water. "This is much better than the last time we were in the water," Kaede said.

"For sure," Kouta agreed. He then grew a crooked grin and asked, "Did you want to bring the boat?"

"Naw, we'd probably run into someone."

Kouta looked around and saw Yuka up on her towel, holding her bra to her as Aunt Takami fixed it. "Kaede, did you make Yuka loose her top?"

Kaede shrugged. "Must have been been while we were rubbing her down," she offered innocently.

"That was mean," Kouta said with a smirk.

"Well, then take mine off," Kaede said with a grin.

"Tempting me?" Kouta asked.

"Sure."

Kouta looked at all the people on the beach. He also noticed a few guys with cameras. "Not here. Too many people."

A ball landed in the water not far away. Kouta turned to see some other kids playing volley ball in the water. He picked the ball up and threw it back.

"Wanna play?" a girl asked.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Kouta told Kaede, and clasped her hand.

They had a good time. Once Yuka's top was fixed, she came over to join in. The ball was light and bounced easy, which made some of the hits pretty high. No one was keeping any kind of score, they were just knocking the ball back and forth. Yuka jumped to misss, Kaede rocketed up out of the water her full height and whacked it back to splash down again.

"Yeah, Kaede!" Kouta cried.

Kaede was cheered for the save.

After the game, they went back to dig drinks and some snacks out of the bag. Kaede even passed Yuka a drink and a mini-roll to munch on.

The fresh water showers set up. 500 ten a piece to go in. Kouta paid for all three of them, and even though Kaede moved to join him, the vendor insisted males on one side, females on the other.

Going in with Yuka, Kaede noted, "Ocean water is really slippery."

"Until it dries, then it gets real itchy. We need to wash off good." Yuka told her. She got under a shower head and started rinsing off. Casting Kaede a long glance, she asked, "You really love Kouta, don't you."

"I do. Kouta's my hero," Kaede said. Seeing the long face Yuka had, she offered, "I'm sorry. Sometimes I get ... posessive over Kouta. I can't help it. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Yuka sported a sad smile. "I don't think you have much to worry about. It's pretty clear, he's all yours."

Kaede pulled her suit down to wash the inside. "Yuka? Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I've been waiting on Kouta all this time," Yuka grumbled.

"Well, don't! There are plenty of boys around. I'm sure there must be some good ones."

"I just have to face it, I lost." Yuka said. "Just tell me you'll take good care of him, OK?"

"I will," Kaede said automtically. "Yuka, I'd do anything for Kouta. That includes getting a boyfriend for you. I know Kouta doesn't want to see you sad."

Yuka only nodded. They got their suits back together and went out. Yuka did maintain herself, but now, she understood there was no way she could compete with Kaede. At least Kouta would be happy.

Without Yuka clinging onto Kouta, they had a good time. Yuka still walked by Kouta, but she was no longer trying to lay claim on him. After the beach, they went to a open air restraunt near the beach. Yuka sat on Kouta's other side from Kaede and behaved herself.

Coming back to the vacation house, they got a pleasant surprise. Akemi was waiting for them. Kaede ran up and gave her a hug, followed by Junso. "You made it!" he said happily.

"Miracles never cease," Akemi said brightly. "Actually, I convinced the editor to allow me to cover some summer fun with the Festival here. After my last story with those Muslims, he agreed I should take a 'soft' story." She then smirked at Kaede and added, "He wants me to do a story with no body count."

"So you brought a cameraman and everything?" Junso asked.

"Yes," Akemi said with a sigh. "But at least I made it."

"Then we have to get you a Kimono too!" Kaede said, pointing at her. "SHOPPING TIME!"

Junso only grinned, he had to expect that.

.

By coincedence, Takami and Yuka wanted to go shopping with them. Junso had talked about Akemi, and Takami wanted to meet her. Since Takami had been missing Kouta and Kaede's birthdays, Takami wanted to give them something.

Mysteriously, Junso and Akemi turned in early. Kouta promised not to be up late, Kaede agreed. Right after the pair went upstairs, Kaede grabbed Kouta's hand and planted it on her chest. "Rub them for me, it helps make them bigger."

Kouta chuckled. "Yes, dear," he said and slowly rubbed her chest. As he gently petted her, he said, "Dad told me to make sure that I don't take advantage of you. I'm wondering if I am."

"Nope!" Kaede replied. "I like it when you touch me." Thinking aloud she said, "I don't really care where ... well I do some, but I really like the contact." Bringing her knees up so they were face to face, she put her arms around him. "I trust you, Kouta. You are my best friend. If you said you needed me right now, that's fine. The only way I'll be upset is if I find you do need me, and suffer along without my attention, rather than just doing it."

"Kaede..." Kouta said softly as he gazed into her eyes. The only think he thought of was to kiss her for her devotion. They kissed and hugged through a TV show. Snuggled into each other's shoulders, Kaede whispered, "I really wish we were able to sleep together. It gives me such a nice warm feeling, Like I am truly safe when you're there with me."

"Me too," Kouta agreed as he rubbed her back. "I never want to be apart from you."

"Mmmm, I love to hear you say that," Kaede said dreamily.

A thud sounded from upstairs followed by Akemi's cry of "Junso!"

Kouta and Kaede were up in a flash. Kouta had to run up the stairs as Kaede bounded up them in a single leap. Running to the room where Akemi cried, "Junso, are you all right?", Kaede burst in to lay waste to whoever didn't belong there. "Dad!" she cried.

Junso was in his shorts, laid out on the floor. Akemi was over him. "He tripped and fell against the dresser," she explained with a worried look.

"I'll get him on the bed, move aside," Kaede said. She lifted Junso up and laid him face up on the bed. Akemi covered him up and looked for wounds.

Kouta came in to see Akemi and Kaede checking their Dad's head. "What happened?"

"Dad tripped and fell," Kaede said as she scrutinized his hair. "I don't see any blood."

"He's breathing, maybe he knocked himself out," Akemi pondered sheepishly.

Kaede eyed Akemi and asked, "Dad just tripped?"

Akemi didn't look quite at Kaede when she said, "Yes, it was a freak accident." She was showing him the 'sleeper' hold, and while she explained it, he'd passed out. She was afraid to tell Kaede that.

Junso groaned and mumbled, "Akemi," When he raised his arm, he caught Kaede and drew her close. "Baby," he whipsered and kissed her.

"Dad, I'm Kaede,"

Junso opened his eyes. "Gha!" he cried, let go and sat up. "I ... I ... Kaede?"

"You fell, dear, are you OK?" Akemi asked from his other side.

"I ... ah, yeah," Junso said, looking confused. He rubbed his head and said, "Got a bit of a headache."

Kaede sat up and waved a finger at him. "Dad, you're suppose to kiss Akemi. Kouta kisses me."

Junso flushed. "I didn't mean to ..." he stopped when Akemi and Kaede laughed.

"I'll get some asprin, kids, out," Akemi said.

"Be careful Dad," Kaede chided, then left with Kouta.

On their way back down the stairs, Kaede asked, "Kouta, what were they doing?"

Kouta shrugged and said, "How would I know? I just hope they'll be more careful from now on."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

 _If there is, anything you need_

 _all you have to do is say_

 _You know you, satisfy everything in me_

 _we shouldn't waste a single day_

 _._

 _So don't stop me falling,_

 _it's destiny calling_

 _a power I just can't deny_

 _it's never changing_

 _can you hear me I'm saying_

 _I want you for the rest of my life_

 _._

 _Together forever and never to part_

 _together forever we two_

 _and don't you know I would move heaven and earth_

 _to be together forever with you_

 _ **-Rick Ashley-**_

Kouta brought his sketchpad with him when they went out shopping. Takami 'borrowed' Kaede to take her to a hair products store, insisting Kouta couldn't come. Kouta walked around with his Dad and Yuka while Takami parked Kaede in a chair. She showed Kaede a picture and said, "I wanted to get you something for your twelfth birthday, how would this be for the festival tomorrow night?"

Kaede's eyes lit up at the picture. "That's cute, and no hat!"

Takami got what she needed and swore Kaede to secrecy.

.

Kouta had a good time walking around the mall. Yuka was acting well. He saw she was gazing a while at a bracelet in a jewelry store. It wasn't much, so he got it for her. He also found a good one for Kaede. It was silver with tiny pink stones in it. He was sure she'd like it.

They met up with Takami and Kaede. Kaede was immediately by his side and clasped his hand. The look happy on her face made him smile. "Good shopping trip?" he asked.

"It is," Kaede agreed.

"Don't latch on too tight yet," Takami scolded playfully, "Kouta, your turn."

"Me?" Kouta asked with a squeak.

"Yes, we have to get your hair done."

"What?" Kouta asked, looking pale.

Kaede laughed. "Ohh, I bet he'll look so cute!" Kaede said and passed his hand to Takami.

"But...Dad?" Kouta begged.

"A nice bob will look good on you," Junso said with a grin.

"DAD!"

"We're only kidding," Takami assured him. "But we are going shopping."

"Go on Kouta, we won't do your hair until you're sleeping," Junso said in a reassuring tone.

Kouta looked at Kaede. She shrugged and said, "Sorry, I'll be in my room ... door locked so you can't hide! Mruhaha!"

"Gee, thanks," Kouta grumbled.

"Any time!" Kaede beamed at him.

.

Thankfully, Takami took Kouta to traditional men's clothing store. Inside, they looked at Yukatas, "For the festival," Takami told him. There were plain ones in earth tones and ones with designs on them. Shopping around a bit, Takami pulled one off and said, "Here, try this one on."

The gold trimmed yukata with red and gold Chinese dragons snaking up the sleeves and across the back fit a little loose. "It's comfortable," Kouta noted.

"You can use it next year also," Takami told him. "We have to go get a box for it. Kaede can't see it until you're getting ready to go to the festival."

"Why?"

"Because," Takami said as if that would explain it.

Takami also got him a matching pair of pants to go with his yukata.

.

Returning to the others, Kouta held off giving Kaede her bracelet until they got back to the house.

As normal, Kouta spend an hour or so brushing out Kaede's hair. Not that it was tangled, he just liked brushing it out and she liked the attention. Once he had it all smooth he parted her hair and re-did the braids.

"Better?" he asked.

Kaede leaned back into him. Out of habit he put his arms around her. Out of impulse, he kissed her neck. Kaede giggled and scrunched up.

"Let me guess, you want to bite me in the neck, Mr. Vampire?" she asked.

"I Van to suck you bloood!" Kouta intoned, and kissed her neck again.

"Do you need me?" Kaede asked meekly.

"Yes."

"Do you hunger for me?" she asked, pressing back into him.

"Yes."

"Would you starve without me?" she asked softly as she held his arms tighter around her.

"YES!" Kouta intoned.

Kaede grew a big grin and said, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

The next show on was _Rosario + Vampire_. Kaede watched it and got a few ideas. She had to go get a set of green contact lenses.

.

Kaede made an early trip out to the optical store and found a bright green set of contacts. Not long after she got back, Takami arrived with Yuka and Takami dragged Kaede into the downstairs bathroom for her 'hair appointment', and took her Kimono and a makeup kit.

Takami had Kaede sit in front of the mirror. "Now, dear," Takami said as she draped a towel around Kaede. "We are going to make you so cute that men will fall at your feet!"

.

Kouta wondered what Aunt Takami was doing to Kaede in the bathroom for the last two hours. He went into the kitchen and looked at the door. It was tempting to go ask, he'd brushed her hair out and braided it, what else could she possibly need?

He spend some time with Yuka, but without Kaede here, he felt lost. Returning to the living room, Kouta flopped down on the couch.

"They are still busy?' Yuka asked.

"Yeah. What could be taking so long?" Kouta asked and looked back at the kitchen again.

"Kouta! Are you that attached to Kaede you can't spend any time away from her?" Yuka asked with a frown.

Kouta nodded. Looking at the clock, he said, "It's been two and a half hours!"

Yuka let out a sigh. "You really have it bad for her," she said.

"Have what?"

"Never mind," Yuka grumbled and planted her chin on her hand. "You know she's being made up special for tonight. You better tell her she's pretty."

"Kaede is pretty," Kouta said defensively. "I mean, she's already perfect, how could she look any better?"

"Yup, you got it bad."

.

It was getting time to go. Kouta went up and put his Yukata and matching pants on. The outfit demanded sandals, so he put those on too. Coming back down, He saw his father in his Yukata and Yuka in her Kimono. They were staring into the kitchen. Kouta reached the bottom of the stairs and looked to see what they were looking at.

His mouth dropped open.

Kaede was in the kitchen with Takami. Kaede had her kimono on, and it was cute, but she was incredible! Kaede's pink hair was piled up in a full weave that completely covered her horns with a pair of curly strands hanging to bracket her face. She had her ear rings on, and was made up to somehow look ... angelic.

Seeing Kouta, Kaede smiled and said, "You look handsome, Kouta."

Kouta managed to move his mouth enough and say, "Kaede ... you ... you're an angel!"

Kaede giggled. "Thank you." Coming over to him, she asked, "Can this angel get an escort to the festival?'

Kouta nodded and took her hand. "I have to draw you, just like this."

"When we get back?"

Kouta nodded again. Suddenly he realized what else was different about her. "Your eyes are green! That looks so good on you!" he exclaimed.

Kaede cast him a smile and asked, "No Capachuu?"

"Huh?" Yuka asked, not getting the reference.

Kouta grew and ear to ear smile. "All you want, my love," he said.

They hugged.

"OK! We should be going now," Junso said to interrupt them. "Akemi's going to meet us by the entrance."

.

On the way, Kouta kept taking long glances at Kaede. From the front and side profile, there was no angle that she didn't look perfect. He held her hand but somehow, that didn't seem to be enough. The glances and smiles she cast him made him want to melt in a puddle at her feet. Kaede was so beautiful!

They went to the entrance and found Akemi with her cameraman. "Junso!" she called wand waved. Junso waved to her and went over to them. "You look very pretty," Junso said.

Akemi also had a brightly flowered Kimono with her hair done up in a bun. She looked nice, but Kouta was certain Kaede looked better. He just knew if Kaede was in one of those beauty contests, she would blow away any competition. He was studying Kaede again when he noticed past her two boys were also gazing at Kaede.

"Moka?" one asked, gaping at her.

Kaede looked over to see the boys. The girl with the shorter boy, asked, "You know that girl?"

The taller boy pointed and said, "Yes! That's Akashiya Moka! The powerful S-class Super monster!"

"Ohh, this is so awesome!" the other boy cried. "Moka you are my hero!"

"Huh?" Yuka asked.

"Ahh, hi, my name is Kaede, not Moka," Kaede offered.

"Yes, of course, you can't use your real name here in the human world. So, that must be Aono Tsukune!" the shorter boy said excitedly.

"I'm Kouta, and you are?" Kouta asked.

"Ohhh, please, Moka give us your famous phrase!" the taller boy asked.

"What phrase?" Kaede asked.

At the same time, both boys yelled, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

"Hey, guys? That's an anime," Kaede said. "It's not real."

"Can we just hang with you, just for a while?" the shorter boy asked, his eyes shining.

The girl snorted and walked away with, "I'm outta here!"

"We were kinda on a date," Kouta explained, hoping they would get the hint.

"Oh yes! The famous unbreakable blood mate bond!"

"Huh?" Yuka asked. She poked Kouta and asked, "Just what have you been doing with Kaede?"

To the side, the cameraman was rolling.

"We didn't do anything," Kouta told her.

Kaede grew a smirk. She leaned into Kouta to whisper in his ear, "Let's have some fun with them."

"Capachuu!" the boys cried.

Kaede leaned a bit closer and bit Kouta lightly on the neck.

Surprised Kouta clapped a hand to his neck. "What was that for?" he asked.

"YES! It IS Akashiya Moka!" the taller boy proclaimed.

Kaede poked her index fingers together and meekly said, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Huh?" Yuka asked.

The boys cheered.

Kouta got it. He also didn't want to be followed around by a couple anime freaks. "Hey guys? Can you keep it down? No one's suppose to know we're here."

"Oh right," the taller boy said, "You have to pretend you're human."

"I think we should go inside now," Junso offered, seeing they were beginning to draw attention to themselves.

"Good idea," Kouta agreed. He clasped Kaede's hand. "Shall we, my dear?" he asked.

"Yes, before the other girls show up," Kaede said. She then pointed behind her and said, "Kurumu is suppose to come. I want to get inside before she gets here."

"Kurumu's coming?" The boys cried with lust in their eyes. They began watching the sidewalk intently. Kaede and Kouta slipped inside.

Yuka followed them. She jerked on Kouta's sleeve and asked, "What other girls?"

.

Once inside, Kouta, Kaede and Yuka took an easy stroll around looking at the various games and stands. Kouta gazed at Kaede again and noticed she was gazing off in thought. She seemed to be watching something far away. Kaede glanced at him and said, "Someone's here."

"There's many people here," Kouta said with a grin.

Kaede pulled his arm a little tighter to her. "Kouta, someone like me. I can feel them."

"There's no one like you," Kouta said sincerely.

Kaede beamed him a brief smile. "You're sweet, but I mean it's someone like me," she said and pointed to her head.

"OH," Kouta said, understanding what she meant. "Are you in any danger?"

With a shake of her head, Kaede said, "I don't think so. They feel ... hungry ... afraid. Kouta, they're in trouble."

"Can we help?"

"I think we should find out." Kaede said and towed him a little faster.

"What's going on?" Yuka asked.

Kaede focused on the feeling of another Diclonius. It was odd, almost as if she was feeling a part of herself. It was a girl, up ahead someplace. Kaede walked past stands, then felt like the girl was behind the stand up ahead. She guided Kouta between two busy stands and looked around in the back where boxes were piled. Going over to the pile, she saw in between the boxes, a girl was squatted down, hiding with a half wrapped biscuit in her hands. She looked up at Kaede with wide, fearful eyes. Horns poked out of her light purple hair. She was dirty and her clothes were rags.

In a flash, Kaede knew this girl was alone, and scraping by however she could. A single tear, and the girl shot up to hug Kaede.

Kaede held her and petted her hair as she cried. "Kouta, can you go get one of those festival yukatas for her? I brought my hat just in case."

"Yeah, sure," Kouta said and left.

Seeing Kaede hug the girl, Yuka asked, "Who is that strange girl?"

Kaede eyed her, not happy about Yuka calling her strange. "She's homeless and friendless, and needs help," Kaede stated.

"Sister," the girl said in a sniffle as she looked at Kaede, "You are real pretty. Would you be my friend?"

Kaede nodded. "I'm Kaede, who are you?"

"Nana. Nana came here for the food. Nana can sneak Kaede some too," Nana said with a teary smile.

"We'll go get some right after Kouta comes back. He went to get you some better clothes," Kaede explained. "Speaking of which," Kaede pulled her hat out of her Kimono and put it on Nana's head. "This will cover up your horns."

Nana grew a bright smile as she touched her hat. "Nana's so happy! Kaede gave Nana something!"

"It's a hat," Kaede said. She then remembered when Kouta had given her her first hat. To her, it has felt like she'd been crowned queen. She returned Nana's smile. "Nana, where did you come from?"

Happy her sister gave her something, Nana explained, "Nana came from under the bridge not far away. There is a nice shelf good for sleeping on and not falling off. Nana has put the brown things up to keep the wind out and everything!"

Nana's cheery voice contrasted what she was saying. Nana was homeless. "You don't have anyone?" Kaede asked.

"Nana didn't, but Nana does now!" Nana said and hugged Kaede again.

"We should call the police," Yuka said.

Kaede shot her a glare. "No! You will not cause Nana to be taken to an orphanage to be bullied!" Kaede stated in a hard tone. "Trust me when I say that will not happen!"

Yuka backed off and asked. "Then, where will she go? She can't stay on the street."

"That is better than an orphanage," Kaede stated. "Besides, maybe she can live with us."

"Nana can do that?" Nana asked happily.

"I have to ask Dad. Well, beg and plead, but I think you can," Kaede offered.

Kouta came jogging back between the stands. "Got it, I think it's the right size." He held it up and said, "Here, put this on."

Nana grew a big smile as Kouta helped Nana put the yukata on. Nana was so happy she cried. "Nana's so happy! So many new things at once!" She did a little dance and spun around, beaming the brightest smile on her dirty face. "Look, Nana's pretty now like Kaede!"

Kouta only smiled. Nana was a happy homeless girl, but was no comparison to Angel Kaede.

"Let's go get something to eat," Kaede said. She took Nana by one hand and Kouta by the other. She went to walk back between the stands, and Nana stopped her.

"Kaede, No! Go out there and they yell at you and make you feel bad!" Nana cried.

"Not any more," Kaede said firmly. "Nana, you're with us now." She pulled Nana out onto the fairway.

Nana cringed against Kaede as they walked to the restaurant trailer, keeping her head down so no one would see her. Kouta paid for a snack for him and Kaede, then got a bento for Nana. Going to a table along side the restaurant, Kaede had Kouta sit by Nana so Nana was bracketed between them.

"You're safe, Nana, eat," Kaede coaxed.

Nana's eyes opened up bright as Kouta gave her the bento. Using her fingers instead of chop sticks, Nana inhaled it.

"Wow, talk about hungry," Kouta noted.

"She's starving, hon," Kaede said as she watched Nana stuff her face.

"There they are! I told you guys Akashiya Moka was here!"

Kouta and Kaede looked up to see a band of six guys now staring at Kaede in awe.

"Awesome!" A new boy cried. "So, who's the purple haired monster?"

Nana whined and moved closer to Kaede.

Once was amusing, now it was becoming irritating. "Move along," Kaede told them sternly.

Another boy pulled out a pen and some paper. "Can I get your autograph, please?"

Kaede hit the table with her fist and stood up glaring at them. "Will you go, or do I have to show you your place?" she growled as red appeared in a ring inside her eyes.

All the boys gaped at her.

"That's all stage work," a boy said. "You're just an actress."

Kaede reached out with a mind hand and pulled him close, half bent over the table. His face opened up in shock. "Really?" she asked in a grating tone.

Boy boy paled. "I ... I... I'm so sorry! We'll be going now!"

Kaede gave him a little shove. He stumbled back to fall on his butt. He shot up and bowed, "Thank you for your mercy, Akashiya." He then walked quickly away. The other boys followed, talking about the 'awesome' power of the real Akashiya Moka.

Kaede was beginning to think these green contacts was a bad idea. She saw Nana looking at her.

"Nana thought you were Kaede," Nana said, looking confused.

"I am Kaede, those boys were bakas," Kaede replied. Nana had crumbs around her mouth from her feeding frenzy. Kaede grabbed a napkin and cleaned her face off. Nana smiled.

As night settled in, Kouta led Kaede, Yuka and Nana to the slope to watch the fireworks. Kouta took his place, Kaede sat leaning up against him, his arms around her then Nana sat in front of Kaede, Kaede put her arms around her.

Yuka sat to Kouta's side. In the light of the fireworks, Yuka noticed Kouta looked happy. Kaede looked to be in pure bliss and Nana was smiling brightly as tears ran down her cheeks.

Yuka frowned, wishing she had horns too.

.

Kouta was nervous when the fireworks ended. Now, he had to explain Nana to Dad, and get him to agree they needed to give Nana a home. Walking along slowly with his arm around Kaede, Kouta did his best to form a winning argument. Suddenly, Nana came up under his other arm. "Kouta, hold Nana like Kouta holds Kaede!" Nana said brightly. He looked at Kaede. She nodded, so Kouta put his arm around Nana too.

"So happy," Nana sniffled.

"I know, Nana is your sister," Kouta said.

Kaede cast him a grin and said, "She is. Kouta, I can't explain it but ... Nana is my sister."

"OK, we'll go to Dad with that," he agreed.

.

Junso was talking with Akemi and Takami as Kouta and company met them just outside the festival grounds. Right away he saw the girl on the other side of Kouta wearing Kaede's hat. She was a little shorter than Kaede. He didn't have time to ask, for Kaede came up and in a pleading tone as she said in one long breath, "Dad, this is my sister Nana don't ask me how I know I just do! Nana need a home Dad really bad so it it's not too much trouble can she live with us she can sleep in my room with me."

Takami absently asked, "Kai had another child?"

Kaede nodded. "I got Mom's diary, and yes, I think she did. Nana's homeless, and at least she wasn't in an orphanage so she didn't get bullied, but she really does need a home."

"Kaede? How can you be sure Nana is your sister?" Akemi asked.

"Nana, come here," Kaede said, and pulled Nana between her and Kouta. Shielding Nana from other potential onlookers, Kaede lifted Nana's hat to expose her horns and said, "See?"

"There's two of them," Takami said.

Wanting to support Kaede, Kouta said, "Since Nana is Kaede's sister, we can't keep them split apart. That just wouldn't be right."

"Junso, we have to!" Akemi said and cast Junso a pleading look.

Junso had to force himself not to wince. "Akemi, I have no legal grounds to keep her. I haven't even been able to properly adopt Kaede because I'm not married," he explained.

Akemi frowned at him. "Then we'll get married! Junso, you can't leave this child out on the street!"

Junso cast Akemi a loving look. ll three kids were gazing at him pleadingly. Junso knew there was only one answer. Raising her hand he kissed and asked, "Akemi, will you marry me?"

"Yes, and after that, we have girls to adopt." They kissed. They broke the kiss when they heard Nana crying. "Nana?" Kouta asked.

"Nana's so happy!" she cried.

In Kouta's mind, the Voice he now knew as Kaede's mother said in a teasing tone, ' _You have double the responsibility now, boy.'_

"Whatever Kaede wants," he whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

 _My hat has three corners,_

 _three corners has my hat!_

 _It if did not have three corners_

 _it would not be my hat._

 _ **-Uknown-**_

Junso noticed a couple things about Nana. Nana was a little shorter than Kaede, he was guessing she was a couple years younger. Even so, Nana was already sporting breasts. Tiny, but they were there. Akemi took Nana shopping and got her clothes including underwear, which, unlike Kaede, Nana didn't mind wearing. Nana was a very emotional girl. The smallest things made her happy, and if Nana got sad, she bawled her eyes out. Sometimes she bawled her eyes out when she was happy too. Nana eagerly learned many new things, and was very cooperative. She also watched Kaede and copied her. Junso figured Nana was only learning from her big sister, which Nana obviously adored.

Akemi managed to squeeze some free time out of her job so they could get married. It was a lovely traditional ceremony that Akemi turned her phone off for just to be sure they weren't bothered. They even had a short honeymoon.

.

The new common bath Junso had put in was a hit. Dad and Akemi, or rather Mom now, were off on their honeymoon for two days. Anxious to get in the bath with Kouta, Kaede didn't even think twice about Nana going in with her. Kouta had settled in and was laid back with a hot cloth over his face when Kaede slipped in beside him. Nana got in on the other side of Kouta. Upon getting in the water, Nana cried, "Ahh! This feels so good!"

Kouta jerked up and saw naked Nana beside him. "Nana! What are you doing?" he cried.

Nana blinked. "Nana is doing the same as Kaede," she said.

Kaede took that time to rub up against Kouta. "Is there something wrong?" she asked with a sly grin.

Kouta looked at Kaede's grin and stuttered, "But ... but .. is this OK? Nana's here."

Kaede shrugged She slipped over onto Kouta's lap put her arms around him and snuggled into him. "Nana just wants to enjoy the bath too."

"But ... but," Kouta stuttered as he automatically put his arms around Kaede.

"It's fine, relax."

Kouta was relaxing, mostly, but having Kaede in his arms naked was definatly causing a reaction.

Nana put a finger to her lips as she watched Kaede cuddle up with Kouta. "Kaede, is that fun?" she asked.

"It's very relaxing," Kaede said with a sigh. Feeling Kouta's shaft grow and harden, she wiggled to give it some room between them.

"Ahh," Kouta gasped.

Curious, Nana turned to look at Kaede, then Kouta and back again. It looked like Nana was studying them.

"What is it, Nana?" Kouta asked.

"Kouta's different than Kaede and Nana," Nana said thoughtfully.

Kaede chuckled. "Well, yeah. We're girls, Kouta is a boy."

"So, Kaede likes to sit on Kouta?" Nana asked innocently.

"I do!" Kaede said with a wide grin.

"Can Nana try?"

"Ahh, Nana, this is only for Kaede," Kouta told her.

"Oh," Nana said in a forlorn tone. "Kaede looks happy," she noted.

"Kaede is happy," Kaede said.

Realizing Nana hadn't known a difference between boys and girls, Kouta asked, "Nana, have you ever gone to school?"

"Where's school?" Nana asked in return.

Nope no education there. That would explain a lot.

"We will have to help Nana learn," Kaede said. "Kouta, you're good at that, you helped me get through three years at once."

"I'm sure we can tutor Nana," Kouta said as he petted Kaede idly on her hip and leg. "Nana needs an education just like everyone else."

"Mmm," Kaede agreed as she closed her eyes and reveled in the sensations of her Kouta petting her.

"Is it fun to learn?" Nana asked a she watched what Kouta was doing.

"It can be, and it can be hard too," Kouta said in a musing tone. "The thing is Nana, you do have to learn. It is something you need." Kouta also noted Nana had cute little cones on her chest.

Kaede smirked. Kouta was hard, all right. She could feel pulsing in it as it laid against her leg. In school, a few of her friends talked about that when they get older, boys needed to 'squirt' as they called it to keep from going crazy. She wasn't going to let Kouta go crazy. She also didn't want Nana to see what she was going to do.

Kaede turned and laid her back against Kouta as she stretched out. Head back against his shoulder, she said, "Pet me," Extending a mind hand around her back, she felt his shaft and began stroking it.

"Ahh ... Kaede!" Kouta said in a gasp.

"Relax and pet me. I'll pet you," she said softly.

Nana watched transfixed as Kouta petted Kaede's belly. She wondered why he was becoming red in the face and had this strange look. Kaede grabbed Kouta's hand and put it up on her breast. He rubbed and played with her nipple, then grabbed her tight as he let out a long gasp as he shuddered.

His head dropped on her shoulder, panting.

"Kaede," he said softly. She turned her head and they kissed deeply.

Nana didn't know what they just did, but it looked like they enjoyed themselves. Kissing must be fun because they did a lot of it. Hugging and petting also had to be good, Kaede looked happy as Kouta held her. Nana wanted to try, but there was no room. Maybe Nana could hug and kiss Kouta later.

.

After the bath, Nana had other fun with Kaede. The race down the hall, leaning on rags with their butts in the air was fun when they were doing chores. Kaede and Kouta made meals that Nana thought were great. They all cleaned up the kitchen together. Then Kouta sat them down at the table and got the learning process started.

Teaching Nana was a visual process. Kaede started with showing Nana how to make characters and had to explain how characters made words and sentences. Kouta made up character flash cards while Kaede did her best to explain how to put characters in place, and helped Nana sound them out.

Nana picked up pretty quick on how to form sentences. Kouta practiced with her using the flash cards as Kaede got them dinner.

Kaede listened to them as she worked at a simple chicken and soumen noodle dinner with veggie bits mixed in. She had no way to confirm if Nana really was her sister, but Nana felt so familiar it made sense. Nana did need a home, and Nana's perpetual happy mood made Kaede smile too. Here, by themselves, it was almost like Kouta was her husband and Nana was their child. Kaede really liked that.

Kaede got dinner done ane set the living room table for them to eat at. OK, so they were suppose to eat in the kitchen. If they made a mess, they'd clean it up. Sitting down, Kaede got into their each other's chair position with Kouta.

Nana took one bite of Kaede's creation and wiggled in glee. "Kaede, this is sooo good! Nana likes soumen!"

"Eat slower, Nana," Kouta said as Nana stuffed her mouth full. "You'll enjoy it more."

Nana nodded and scooped up some more. Kaede giggled at her.

After dinner, Kouta took on the dishes with Nana's help, Kaede cleaned up the living room and put Nana's study materials away. She went out to put dishes away where they went. They then trooped back into the living room to watch some TV before bed.

Nana wanted to sit with Kouta and Kaede. Kouta took his position on the floor with Kaede, and directed Nana to sit with her back to them and lean back. The happy look on Nana's face was precious.

.

Akemi had to go in, so she and Junso left their hotel in the early morning hours to go home and get ready. It was still dark when they arrived a the house. Going in, Junso looked around and said, "Wow, I think the house is cleaner that when we left."

Akemi noted a stack of papers on an end table. Looking at them she said, "Junso, look here, They made flash cards for Nana."

Junso smiled. "They know Nana needs to go to school," he said, then frowned. "I don't know where to put her. I mean, being on the street, Nana is way behind."

Akemi put an arm around him.. "That's what the school is for, dear. Just talk to the Head Master, I'm sure they can come up with something."

"I'll go check on them." Junso said. He went up to Kaede's room to peek in. Both beds were empty.

Uhoh.

Peeking into Kouta's room he frowned. Kaede was lying on the middle of the bed, her arms around Kouta on one side and Nana on the other, both pressed to her chest. All three were sleeping soundly.

He eased the door shut. "Should have known," he said quietly. Kaede didn't like to sleep alone, and now she had two to cuddle up with. He'd been thinking since Kaede liked to sleep with Kouta, it was a pre-sexual thing. That didn't appear to be the case. Still, he'd have to have another talk with them about boys and girls sleeping together. They were getting dangerously close to the experimental years. At 14, Kaede was going on birth control for sure!

.

Junso saw Akemi off and pondered whether to yell at Kaede once again. He knew the score though. It had to be from what she'd gone through that Kaede clung so tightly to Kouta. Now, she had a sister too who'd had it rough. Common decency told him they should not be sharing a bed. Then again, Kaede was nowhere within sight of common.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Junso pondered what to do about them. It was fairly obvious Kouta and Kaede were glued to each other's hip. Nana was very impressionable, and did whatever Kaede did. He could understand that, Nana being the younger sister. He would like Kaede to have more normal quirks. Refusing to wear a bra wasn't a big deal now but it could be when she got older. Her need to sleep with someone was already a problem.

"Morning Dad, welcome home," Kouta said as he appeared.

"Morning Kouta. Sleep well?" Junso asked with a fake grin.

"Yeah ..." Kouta stopped and blushed. " I ... ahh ... you saw," he said weakly.

Junso nodded. "Sit," he said and pointed to the chair across from him. Kouta reluctantly sat. "Kouta, you're not suppose to sleep with a girl, that goes double for TWO girls."

Kouta only nodded, looking guilty.

"Morning Dad, welcome back," Kaede said as she came in with Nana.

"Morning girls, have a seat," Junso told them.

Nana looked at Kaede, who suddenly bore a look of guilt. Kouta looked the same, like he was in trouble. "Is Nana in trouble too?" she asked.

"No Nana," Junso said.

"Oh, good, can we have breakfast now? Nana will help make it." Nana proclaimed.

Junso had to smile at her comment. "In a minute," he asured her. Trying to think of a good way to put it, Junso said, "All of you know that in growing up, you ... change. That change happens over years, and until you reach 17, your body is changing on the inside."

He got two nods and a look of wonder from Nana. "That means until then, certain intimate activities may be very harmful," Junso said firmly. "There is a reason for the age of sexual consent, anything younger and you may cause yourself harm. Things like sleeping together, or say, bathing together might lead to temptations that you are not ready for."

Nana burst out crying. "Nana's sorry!" she wailed, balling her fists up. "Nana didn't mean to hurt Kouta or Kaede! Nana will never take a bath or sleep with Kouta or Kaede again!"

"Bathing?" Junso asked.

Nana wiped away a tear with her fist. "Nana didn't even touch Kouta and Kaede in the bath, honest!"

Kouta blushed deeply, Kaede's face dropped in shock at the betrayal. When Junso looked at her she flushed a deep red all the way back to her ears. Kouta followed suit.

"I see," Junso said. Nana was crying her eyes out, Junso tried to sooth her. "Nana ... Nana, it's all right, you don't have to worry. Calm down, please."

Nana slowed her crying and her face firmed up. Sternly she said, "Nana will made sure Kaede doesn't sit in Kouta's lap in the bath any more, even if it does make Kaede happy!"

Kaede face planted. Kouta looked like he was trying to slide down out of sight.

"Good for you, Nana," Junso told her, thankful there was ONE child who listened. "Nana, for your honesty, you get to keep this week's allowance," Junso said, ignoring the other two. "Want to help make breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes, Nana likes to learn to make food!" she said happily.

Nana had a happy time that morning. Kouta and Kaede wisely kept quiet and humble.

.

When he got to work, Junso called the school and arraigned to meet the headmaster. He got the store going for the day then went to explain Nana's problem to the Headmaster, a educational specialist and the guidance counselor. They listened, and asked questions, then came up with a plan. Nana would be tutored one on one. When school started, Nana would go to school like the other children. They also helped in the adoption of Kaede and Nana, who had been on the street, and there was no record of her at all.

The next few days, Kouta and Kaede acted subdued. They did their chores and continued to help Nana learn, but it was obvious they were not happy about being ratted out. At least they were sleeping in their appropriate rooms.

.

"So pretty!" Nana cried and spun in place wearing her new school uniform. Looking in the mirror, she adjusted the new black hat she got just to go to school in. Turning to Kaede, who was getting her books together, Nana asked, "Is Kaede going to show Nana around this school?"

"No, Nana," Kaede said evenly. "You have to go to the office, there's a special class you will be going to. Kouta and I will be going to our new classroom."

Watching Kaede, Nana put a finger to her lip and asked.,"Kaede hasn't been very friendly to Nana in the last few days. Did Nana do something bad?"

Kaede left out a huff. "You didn't Nana." She went over and hugged Nana. "You didn't know any better. Don't worry about it, OK?"

"Nana doesn't want Kaede mad at Nana."

"I'm not, it was my fault. Come on, we have to go," Kaede said and sported a quick smile.

Nana felt a little better. They went down to get their lunches. Kouta handed the lunches out and they left for school. Nana was relieved when Kaede held her hand as they walked down the street.

Many other kids were also coming to school. Nana looked closely and noticed something different about their school clothes. "Hey Kaede? None of the others have that wire mesh in their jackets. Why does Nana and Kaede's have it?"

"It's to protect us," Kaede explained. "Once bad men shocked me and threw me into a cell. With the copper mesh, their shockers won't work."

"Kaede couldn't hide?" Nana asked.

"No, they surprised us. We have to be careful, Nana."

"Nana will!"

Kouta and Kaede led Nana to the office and announced her. A guidance counselor came and got Nana. Nana waved as the pair left for class.

Nana went into a small room with the woman and sat down at a desk that was just for her.

"Kikumura Nana, this is your first time in school?' the woman asked.

Nana nodded brightly and said, "It is! Kaede said I have to go. Kouta and Kaede have been showing Nana things Nana needs to learn."

"So where were you before the Kikumura's found you?"

Nana frowned. "Nana just found places to sleep and got food where Nana could. Usually if people saw Nana, they yelled at Nana and Nana had to run away. Kaede found Nana, and now Nana has a nice place to live and good things to eat." Sniffing, she added, "Nana is real happy Kaede found Nana."

"Kikumura Kaede is your sister?"

"Yes. Nana didn't know until Nana felt Kaede coming."

"You have horns like Kaede. That is why you have a hat?"

Nana nodded. "Kaede got Nana a hat so people aren't mean to Nana any more. The first one, Kaede gave Nana her hat. Kaede had her hair all piled up on her head, so Kaede didn't need one. She looked really pretty," Nana explained.

The teacher smiled at Nana's happy innocence. "I am happy you found your sister. I'm going to as you to do a test, Don't worry about of you can't answer the questions, just answer what you can."

Nana took the test and looked at it. "Ahh, Nana can't read this," She said. "Kaede hasn't showed me all these words yet."

"You can't read?"

Nana looked at it again and pointed to words as she said, "Nana can read this one ... and this one here, but many Nana can't."

"You have never had the chance to learn anything?" the teacher asked.

"Not until Kouta and Kaede showed Nana."

"Well," the teacher said in a breath, "At least we know where to start."

.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Akemi asked as she poked her head into the Editor's office.

"Yes, come in and sit down," the thin, ever angry looking man said. Arita Hiroki never looked happy.

Akemi went in and saw Suzuki Hiro sitting on the side of the desk, eyeing her. Akemi knew he was one of the 'investigative' reporters always looking for a news breaking, in depth piece. She sat across from the editor. He frowned at her and asked, "Why are you sitting on a story?"

Akemi eyed him. "I don't know what you mean," she offered.

The editor waved to Suzuki. Suzuki said, "Kikumura Kaede. You married her father, surely you know about her," he said.

It was all Akemi could do not to show a reaction. Maintaining her neutral look, she said, "Yes, Kaede is a nice girl. She was kidnapped, her brother, Kouta discovered where she was and rescued her. I did that story."

"You did. Kouta the eleven year old hero, very nice piece and we got royalties all the way from America and Canada," he agreed. "What you didn't mention was Kaede the killer who can destroy a knife, or gun weilding man with no weapon."

It was very hard for Akemi to remain calm and ask, "Why do you think that?"

"Please, do not insult my intelligence," Suzuki said evenly. "I keep informers on my payroll. Kikumura Junso is hospitalized from a Yakuza beating, he didn't pay his protection. He no more than lands in the hospital and the man who beat him is found dead in an alley. A tough man who knows martial arts had many broken bones, and gets his arm and head ripped right off. Right after that, the watch for the Yakuza safe house has a young pink haired girl show up asking for the boss. He sends her up and no one alive ever comes down. A few hours later, blood is dripping from the ceiling. Someone goes up to check and finds everyone dead. Everyone, and not a gun drawn or cry of alarm was raised." Leaning towards her, he said, "You go to do a story on that Muslim enclave, they capture you, kill Kita and Tomo, but this ninja," he said, making quotation marks with his fingers, "Bursts in and kills everyone. I am talking every single person in that complex. Of course, no one living ever saw that ninja except for you."

Akemi wanted to tell him about the black clad killer, but he held his finger up as he continued.

"There was no sword. This ninja wasn't the classic sword wielding kind," he explained. "When a blade cuts things like bone, say to decapitate, it leaves tiny bits of itself behind. I had a long talk with the Coroner, did him a favor or two. The Muslims and the Yakuza were both sliced apart with something other than metal, glass, or any other solid blade. With the lack of any chemical traces, he begrudgingly admits it was some kind of energy that sliced through every one of those victims. The pristine bullet that was found lying on the floor had rifling marks, proving it was fired from a gun, but it never hit anything. Also very, very odd since this was inside a basement. The gun was in a dead man's hand not ten meters away. That is physically impossible."

"I can only tell you what I saw," Akemi said, now struggling to maintain her composure.

"No, you told the believable story," Suzuki said, correcting her. "And unless looked at under a microscope, totally plausible. There is no reason for anyone to doubt your word. The thing is, I know the one who came to save you did not wield a Kantana or any other long blade. I doubt she had any weapon at all. Just tell us, how did Kikumura Kaede kill all those people so fast, not even those witnessing it were able to flee or even raise an alarm?"

Akemi was quaking slightly. "I can't tell you anything," she said in a quivering tone. Dear Kami, she was close to breaking down.

"Are you afraid for yourself or her?" Suzuki asked.

Struggling to come up with something, she said, "I am not afraid, I just find you suspicions very disturbing."

"How so?"

"You are accusing a school girl of ... impossible things," she stated.

"Am I?" he asked. "A school girl gutted herself right on the sidewalk not long ago. It was caught on a security camera. What was also caught was Kikumura Kaede and her brother. The suicide girl ran at them like she was angry. Kaede turned and looked the angry girl, the girl plunged her blade into herself and took on a very shocked look. There was no one near her, yet the fear and pain was apparent on her face when she ripped her own stomach open. Just before that she'd been picked up and shoved in a garbage can head first. Sneaking into her room, I discovered she claims that Kaede had done all of that to her."

"Is there any proof of that?" Akemi asked in a hard tone.

"None," Suzuki admitted. "That girl was a yakuza recruit working the streets and getting girls for hire. Of course, she won't admit it, if she wants to keep living. That is, if she does live. Apparently, she saw Kaede's pretty pink hair and tried to strong arm the wrong person into prostitution."

"Conjecture," Akemi stated.

"Truth, and you know it," Suzuki countered. Raising up his hands he said, "Hey, I get it. It's deadly to go after Kaede or any of her family. The government wanted to grab her, and that did not work out so well for them. The Yakuza, terrorists, they have all been taught the lesson that if someone threatens Kaede's family, they will soon find death come to visit, and there will be nothing they can do to stop it. I do not in any way, want to threaten Kaede or any of you. All I need, is to find out what the truth is."

"If you are right," Akemi said, gathering her wits, "Then as soon as your story hits the news, you know you'll be a target."

"Who said I will put the story in a paper here?" Suzuki asked. Motioning to the editor, he said, "We do deal with western countries who suck up what they call 'supernatural' stories. Inquirer, The Sun, there's a few that pay good for a good, detailed story that has references and eye witnesses. We get our story out and no one who has a clue is the wiser."

Akemi shook her head. "You assume too much," she said evenly. "I know you're style of reporting, you dig deep for dirt and use much conjecture to slant the story the way you want it to go. I will not assume anything when I do a story, THAT is why I only have done what can be proven. Kouta's heroic act of saving Kaede by getting her off that island at great peril to himself. Unless that coroner, the girl, and anyone else you name will go on camera and tell their stories, then all you have is conjecture that if legally pressed, can result in a nasty court battle we don't need."

Suzuki let out a snort and said, "You know I can't get interviews with them, for various reasons."

"Then you have nothing," Akemi stated.

"That will be all, Suzuki," the editor said in a grumble. "Scrap it, go work on that illegal gambling at City Hall piece you were working on."

Suzuki let out a huff and got up without another word. Once he was gone, the editor asked, "Is he right?"

"He's not far off," Akemi admitted.

The editor looked out the window and said, "So you are sitting on a volcano of a story. I only hope you didn't get married just to seek out details. This is a long term project you are working on?"

"Sir, there is no way I will do anything to cause Kaede or any of my family harm," Akemi said firmly.

"Yet, you know some time, the story must come out. We both know government dirty deals tend to make headlines when brought into the daylight. Stories of the Kikumura's are yours, so plan carefully. I will expect a full documentary when you are ready."

"Sir, I ..."

"A full doc," he said firmly. "The boy rescuing his sister from government abuse was a teaser, an appetizer. Deliver a full meal when it's ready."

"Yes sir. It will be aimed at showing Kaede as the victim."

"A young victim is always good," he said. "Don't rush it, but I do want it before I retire."

"Yes Sir."

.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

 _Well I'm not bragin babe_

 _so don't put me down,_

 _but I've got the fastest set of wheels in town_

 _When something comes up to me he don't even try_

 _cause if I had a set of wings,_

 _then I know she could fly_

 _ **-Beach Boys-**_

Nana's first day in school was a whirlwind. She got to eat her lunch with Kouta and Kaede in a huge room with countless other kids, her teacher got what she called a 'baseline' started, and meeting Kaede and Kouta at the main doors, she walked home with her sister and new brother. It was one of the best days Nana ever had.

Kouta was having a pretty good day too. He had art class this year, and already the teacher was impressed with his drawing skills. the first project for the year was going to be a sculpture. Clay, wax, or a stone may be used, but it had to be a solid form, not poured, to get credit. Plasters or ceramics were not allowed.

Kaede had an idea to work on, since they were going to do it together. She had always wanted a way to honor Kouta for rescuing her. That got her thinking about the canoe. They had fixed the canoe and wanted to take a ride in it.

Nana was excited about taking a ride in the canoe also. The park had a small lake that paddle boats and row boats were used in. Kouta got a set of wheels and made a frame like the old man had made so he could pull it instead of carrying it.

They changed clothes and Kaede brought some bread to feed the birds and ducks. Kouta left a note for their parents and pulled the canoe to the park. The dock area was busy, so they launched off the sidewalk. Nana had never been in a canoe before, Kaede held it steady a Nana got in and sat in the front seat. Luckily it was long so everyone fit. Kaede got in the middle and Kouta sat in the back and pedaled.

On the flat,calm lake, there were no waves and pedaling for a couple minutes got their speed up quick. At the first handful of bread Nana threw out at the ducks, ducks came quickly to get their treats. So did birds. Nana smiled and giggled at the ducks grabbing the bread. Kaede laid down in the middle and relaxed.

"Kouta, Kaede, look!" Nana cried as a bird landed on the edge of the canoe, watching Nana. Nana threw a piece of bread at the bird. The wind blew it off course, it landed on Kaede's belly. The bird hopped down and pecked it up.

"Ah!" Kaede yelped in surprise. When she partially sat up, she whacked her head on a cross support. The bird flew away.

"Ouch!" she complained.

Kouta tried hard not to laugh, pressing his lips together. "I'm jealous," Kouta said with a grin.

"You want to hit your head too?" Kaede asked.

"No, of that bird. He got to eat off a pretty girl's belly," Kouta beamed at her.

Kaede stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kouta, the bread is for the birds," Nana stated.

"It's the black canoe!" a girl yelled.

Kouta looked to see a teenage couple in a rowboat nearby. "Hi guys!" he said and waved.

"Oh, Kieta row us over there," the girl said brightly as she pointed.

Seeing the boy turn his boat, Kouta back pedaled to stop their motion.

The boy came closer. "Wow, it is! You're Kouta, who took that thing out on the ocean?" Kieta asked.

"I did. We had to fix it before we were able to use it again." Kouta told him.

"Dude, you are brave!"

Kaede sat up ( missing the crossbar) and waved. Nana held up her bread bag and asked, "Want to help feed the ducks?"

"Can I ride in it?" the girl asked.

"Only two seats," Kaede said.

"That had to be exciting, how'd you keep from tipping over?" the girl asked.

"This can actually tip pretty far and not go over," Kouta said. "Mostly, we got lucky."

"We saw you on the news, you did a good job of fixing it."

"Thanks. Most of the damage happened when we hit the beach," Kouta explained. "We were going really fast."

The boy cast Kouta a smirk. "In a canoe? That's not possible. I bet I can row faster than that."

"Doubt it," Kaede said.

"Is that a challenge?" Kieta asked.

"No challenge," Kaede replied. "It's a fact."

"Kieta is right," The girl said, "Your boat is more streamline, but you are kids, and Keita has more leverage, even if you do use a propeller."

"Two propellers, and there is no way you're faster then we are," Kaede stated.

"I be we are!" the girl stated.

"Nope," Kaede said firmly.

"Care to bet on that?"

Kaede grinned and asked, "What did you want to loose?"

The girl pointed at Kaede and said, "Your shirt! We start at that end and go to the other end. The looser gives the winner her shirt!"

"I like this bet," Kieta said with a grin.

"Ahh, let's not," Koua said. "It's a silly bet."

The girl asked, "Scared your sister will have to show her boobs?"

"No, I didn't want you to be embarrassed," Kouta told her.

"You're saying you can go faster than me?" Kieta asked.

"I'm saying this is stupid," Kouta replied.

"I agree with Kumiko, you're scared."

Kouta let out a huff. "Kaede ..."

"Kouta, let's teach them a lesson," Kaede stated.

Kouta saw she was serious. "Don't yell at me if I happen to see her chest," he said.

Watching the exchange, Nana asked, "Why does that girl want Kaede's shirt? She has one."

"How about upping it to dumb girl's shirt too?" Kumiko asked.

Kaede pointed at her and aid, "Bare chested! And no hiding, you have to sit up all the way back!"

"Done!"

Kouta blew out a huff. "We start back there?" he asked, jerking a thumb behind him.

Kieta nodded, "Full length of the lake, Whoever touches the far shore by that restaurant first, wins."

"Hokay," Kouta said in resignation and started peddling and turned the canoe around.

Kouta knew Kaede's plan. Kieta was rowing at a pretty good pace on the way back to the end. Still, Kouta was having no trouble keeping up with him.

Quietly, Kaede said, "Kouta, let me work the pedals."

"I figured," Kouta said.

Nana didn't know what was going on but acted excited.

Coming to the end, Kouta slowed and turned, then backpedaled to bump up against the concrete edge. Kieta wrestled the rowboat to back it up. Kumiko looked on the shore and said, "Hey, you! Come start this race!"

The man came over. "A race?"

"Yes! You start it so we know it's fair," Kaede agreed.

The man laughed. He looked down and made sure both boats were touching the edge then raised a hand in the air. "ready ... set ... go!" And threw his hand down in a chopping motion.

Kouta peddled hard. The rowboat leaped forward, but so did the canoe. Kouta pedaling by himself kept up with Kieta who was moving back and forth, huffing at the oars. Kouta put his all into it and nosed ahead. By the time they were approaching the docks, halfway down the lake, Kouta was a full length ahead. Then Kaede began helping. She pulled the pedals a little faster, opening up their lead.

"Go Kouta!" Nana yelled happily.

Kimuko was yelling for Kieta to go faster. She then yelled, "Turn left!" upon seeing a boat in their way.

Kouta saw the boat all but sitting still and ruddered a little to the right to go past, then back once they passed the surprised couple. He looked to see Kieta had turned too far, and was falling behind.

"Kaede, we have this won, don't overdo it," Kouta told her.

"Kieta! Go faster!" Kumiko cried. She then pointed to a spot ahead of them. "That's the end, where that gazebo is!"

"Cheater! He said the restaurant, THAT's the finish!" Kaede yelled back.

"Ohhh!" Kumiko cried. She leaned over the front and tried to paddle with her hands. Kaede laughed.

Kaede had stopped helping. Kouta kept up a good speed until he got close to shore, then turned the rudder and back peddaled. They swung left, even with the shore and softly bumped up against the concrete edging. Kaede got out.

Kieta was still pulled hard at the oars as they came close to land.

"Stop, you're going to hit the shore!" Kouta called.

Kumiko turned to Kieta and yelled "You're making me loose!"

Neither of them was looking when the rowboat impacted the shore, throwing them both forward.

"I hope that wasn't a rental," Kouta said.

Nana pointed and laughed, "Look, they went boom!"

"Pay up," Kaede said and held her hand out.

Red faced, Kumiko said, "You cheated! You have a motor, don't you?"

"No motor, come look for yourself," Kaede offered.

Getting up, Kieta looked at the canoe and said, "He's got pedals. Damn that thing is fast!"

"Pay up," Kaede said again.

Kumiko flushed and said, "Race back ... best two out of three!"

"What?" Kieta asked. He looked tired.

Kouta pointed to the cracked bow. "Ahh, your boat's leaking."

"Pay up!" Kaede said firmly. Cracking a grin she asked, "Or did you want to wait until your boat sinks?"

Red faced in anger, Kumiko pulled her top off and threw it at Kaede.

"Bra too. Bare chested, remember?" Kaede asked.

"You can't make me!" Kumiko yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Kaede asked with an evil grin.

Kouta figured he better step in. "Kaede? We've embarrassed them plenty. Let her keep the bra."

Kaede let out an exaggerated sigh and said, "Oh, I suppose. There's nothing there to see anyway." She walked back over and got in.

Kumiko cast Kaede a nasty look. She then looked down and said, "We're leaking!"

"Yeah, I'm heading back." Kieta said and pulled away from shore. He got tuned around and rowed for the docks.

"Bye bye!" Kaede beamed at them, waving her prize in the air.

Nana watched the boat pull away as Kouta got them away from the shore. "Their boat is getting smaller," she said.

"They're sinking," Kouta explained. "When a boat leaks, it fills with water and sinks."

Watching them, Nana said, "Nana learned something." She giigled and added, "She's still yelling for him to go faster."

Kouta winced and asked, "Should we offer them a ride?"

"No, it's a nice day for a swim," Kaede said with a crooked grin.

"Wow, that girl is splashing inside the boat," Nana noted.

"She's trying to bail the water out," Kaede said with a chuckle.

Kouta watched then approach the dock, again, bumping into it. A man came over to yell at them, then helped them out. He talked about the price to fix the boat. Yup, it was a rental. Kouta peddled over towards the other side of the lake. "Nana, see any ducks to feed?"

Nana looked around and pointed as she said, "Over there! But don't go fast and scare them."

Kouta stopped near some ducks so Nana could feed them. Kaede wanted to pedal, so Kouta moved over to the edge and got out, switching places with her. He showed her how the rudder worked then got in and pushed off.

Kaede pedaled straight a bit then turned one way, then the other. Grinning, she went fast, then turned and backpedaled, experimenting on what the canoe did. Kouta watched out for other boats, one who was taking a video of them.

Nana became interested in steering. "Can Nana try too?" Nana asked.

"OK," Kouta said.

Nana got up to walk to the back. The canoe tipped sharply.

"Nana!'" Kouta cried as he tried to counterbalance.

"Sit down" Kaede cried.

Nana kept from falling out and fell to grab the other side where Kouta was leaning against.

They flipped over with yelps and were dumped in the water.

Kouta went to tread water and found it was only chest deep to him. He saw Kaede come up spiting water. She grabbed her soaked hat and planted it back on her head, not looking happy. He didn't see Nana.

"Nana!" he called.

"Nana's in here! The canoe is on Nana," Nana's tinny voice said.

"Kaede, get the back," Kouta instructed . Together they lifted the canoe up and righted it.

Nana's head and shoulders were above the water.

"Nana, don't stand up in the canoe!" Kaede admonished.

"Kaede should tell Nana that before Nana stands up!" Nana said with a frown.

"Let's get in," Kouta said in a huff.

Nana lifted herself out of the water and in, as Kaede did. With wet shirts, Nana's bra showed through. Kaede wasn't wearing a shit that had bra cups in it. Her pokies were very clear with the now translucent shirt clinging to her.

"Ahhh, Kaede," Kouta said, and pointed.

Kaede let out a huff and moved to the middle to sit. "I'm chilled now," she grumbled.

"I can see that," Kouta noted. He brought the back over and jumped up to get up on the end and roll into the seat.

"Nana's cold too," Nana said, hugging herself.

Kouta pulled his shirt off and wrung it out. "Kaede, here put this on too."

Kaede turned to face him and put his shirt on. "Thanks," she said. "You can look later."

Kouta wrung Kaede's prize shirt out and passed it up to Nana for a bit of extra warmth. He peddled back to where they got in the water. He pulled up beside the wheels and let Nana out first. She hugged herself. Kaede got out and helped Kouta pull the bow out of the water, then lifted the canoe so he could put the wheels on. It was getting later in the day and cooler. Kouta noted he was a bit chilled as they walked home.

.

"Ahh-CHOO!" Kouta sniffled and waited his turn. In a bathrobe, Kouta waited for the girls to finish in the bath to get warmed up. Kaede wanted him to come in too, but Nana insisted something bad would happen if he did. Kaede wasn't happy but relented, and promised Kouta they would be quick.

Quick in a bath for girls, wasn't that quick.

.

Junso got home to find Akemi sitting at the kitchen table. By the look on her face and the way she was playing with her fingers, that something wasn't right. Sitting down beside her he asked, "Problem hon?"

Akemi said, "The editor want's a full doc about Kaede. There was another reporter who ... He gathered some dirt on Kaede that if taken out of context, sounds very damning. I convinced the Editor that I should do if anyone does, because Kaede is a victim and need to be seen as such."

"Wow," Junso said blankly. "And I suppose this is one of those career make or break things?"

"I don't want Kaede to be seen in a bad light," Akemi said firmly. "Between that orphanage and getting kidnapped, she's had a hard enough time." Casting Junso a pained gaze, she said, "I would like to not do it, but if I don't, even if I quit, someone will do or try to do Kaede's life history. Junso, I have to do this for Kaede."

"Is see," Junso said evenly. "Does Kaede have a say in this? This is her life we're talking about."

Akemi wanted to tell him yes, but that wasn't the truth. "If I don't do it, someone less sympathetic to Kaede will," She said apologetically.

Junso turned his gaze to the table. "So, that's how it is," he said in a somber tone.

"Kaede WILL have a say in this," Kaede stated.

They both turned to see her walk into the kitchen in her pink robe, a towel on her head from the bath. Arms cross over her chest, Kaede was across the table from them, staring at Akemi.

"Kaede, I have no choice," Akemi pleaded.

"Answer me one question," Kaede said as she eyed Akemi. "Did you marry Dad just to get your story?"

"Kaede, that's enough!" Junso said firmly.

Akemi's jaw dropped in shock at the accusation.

"Did you?" Kaede asked again, keeping her even stare on Akemi.

"No!" Akemi cried. "Kaede, I love your father! He means the world to me. The only reason I took it was if I didn't, someone who has a way of making people look bad, insisted he had to do it. I talked our editor out of it, but he make me promise I'd do the story. Kaede, I feel horrible this even came up."

Kaede eyed her a little longer.

"Kaede, I think Akemi deserves an apology," Junso said evenly.

Kaede glanced at him. "It just seems funny to me. Fine. I apologize. Don't make us regret it." Kaede then turned and walked out.

Akemi knew she'd just lost any trust Kaede had in her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"This is not going to be easy," Junso said in a huff. "All right, if you have to, go to the orphanage, then the Vet Kouta took the puppy to. They might remember what happened. I'd say wait until after the trials, or maybe you can sit in on them to get information on what those people had planned for Kaede. I would also suggest highly that you show Kaede everything you're doing."

"I have to show her. She doesn't trust me any more," Akemi agreed. She also had the feeling that Kaede was going to be watching her closely. She had to show Kaede she could be trusted.

.

Although Kouta only wanted to go to bed and get warm, he went down for a study session with Kaede and Nana. Kaede insisted he lay on the couch with a blanket on him with his head on her lap as she did flash cards with Nana. Kouta still shivered some, but was much warmer. Kaede's thigh was a good pillow. He wasn't much help and ended up going to sleep on them.

Akemi came in but stepped lightly around Kaede. She checked on Kouta, which meant she asked Kaede how he was doing. Seeing Kouta was asleep, she took Kaede's flat statement of "He's doing fine." to heart and went upstairs with Junso.

"Akemi?" Kaede asked as Akmei went to leave.

Akemi stopped. "Yes?" she asked, noting Kaede wasn't calling her 'Mom' anymore.

"You do know what happens to whoever hurts my family," Kaede said.

"I have no intention of hurting any of us," Akemi stated. She waited for Kaede to say something else to her, but Kaede only held up the next paper for Nana.

"Cat!" Nana said.

"Good," Kaede told her and held up the next one.

Akemi went on her way. What Kaede did was not necessary, but Akemi knew it was a solid warning she had better heed.

.

Kouta spent the weekend with a fever. Kaede attended him, making sure he had medicine and water. Although he didn't feel hungry, Kaede took him food so he'd eat just a little and made sure he drank his juice.

Junso went in to check on Kouta. Seeing Kouta was awake he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Kouta said In a lower voice he asked, "Dad? If Kaede comes in, I'm sleeping, OK?"

That make Junso chuckle. "I thought you liked seeing Kaede?" he asked.

Casting his father a pleading look he said, "If Kaede makes me drink any more juice, I think I'm going to explode."

Grinning, Junso said, "Well, she's taking care of you, Son. You should be grateful."

"I am ... I just wish I was able to get up," Kouta said in a huff. "I still have a little fever, so Kaede is making me stay in bed."

"She's right, you won't get better running around. I'm sure you'll be up and around in no time,"Junso told him.

Kaede came in with a tray with a thermometer, washcloth in a bowl and a glass of juice. Junso smiled at her and asked, "How's the patient, Nurse Kaede?"

He's doing better," Kaede said and showed Junso the piece of paper she'd been writing Kouta's temperature readings down on. "His fever is almost gone. By tonight, he should be able to come down and watch TV with us."

Surprised she was writing down Kouta's temperature, he said, "Very good job! You even wrote down how much he's drinking and eating."

"I watched a video on how a cold like Kouta has should be handled," Kaede said proudly. "Kouta is getting better just like the video said."

"Then I will leave him in your expert care," Junso said with a smile, and walked out.

Kouta groaned. "More juice?" he asked in a whine.

.

The proprietor of the boat rental had seen the race between the rowboat and the canoe and got an idea. He put up signs and an add in the paper about a boat race at the end of the month. Only human powered boats with one person 'powering' the boat would be allowed to enter. Home made boats were encouraged to be entered. The race would be once around the lake, and there would be prizes to be won. The picture he took of the black canoe and the now repaired rowboat was shown at the bottom.

Going back to school, Kouta Saw a flier on a phone pole. Some kids were gathered around it, talking about entering.

"Let's enter!" Nana said happily.

"Nana, it for a single person," Kouta reminded her.

"Nana will do it!"

"It says one person powered. It doesn't say anything about the number of people who can be in it," Kaede noted.

"True, but more people makes the boat heavier," Kouta reminded her. In a musing tone, he added, "Then again, with no weight at all in the front, the canoe does tip up quite a bit."

"Then Nana can ride in the front again!" Nana announced.

"What about me?" Kaede asked.

Nana looked at Kaede and blinked. "Maybe Nana and Kaede can take turns?" she asked.

"Nana, it's only going to be one race," Kouta reminded her.

"ohh," Nana said with a frown. "But Kouta did beat that older boy and we had more people in our boat," she reasoned.

"That girl was a baka," Kaede reminded her.

"Then we'll have to make another boat!" Nana decided.

"Nana, you really want to race, uh?' Kouta asked.

"Nana does!"

Getting to school, they talked about 'Nana's boat'. Combining their allowances, they should be able to get one for her. Although Nana wanted a 'big long boat' like Kouta had, they were thinking something smaller. Nana didn't need a four meter long canoe.

Kaede had slipped some in her studies while teaching Nana and caring for Kouta. Seeing how she had been doing so well, the teachers let her catch up. Returning to the lake, Kaede sat and studied as Kouta worked with Nana on pedaling the canoe. Kouta let Nana do about an hour of practice. Nana was doing good. She also noted the boat rental place now had canoes for sale. Nana peddled over and Kouta checked the prices. They were expensive, plastic and didn't come with wheels to help carry them. Nana loved the little blue ones.

The only good thing was between the three of them, they could get Nana's canoe and get it set up.

While they were there, Kouta signed them up. Nana was very happy, she was going to get to race.

.

The next Wednesday after school, Kouta, Nana And Kaede trooped down to the boat rental place at the lake, Kouta carrying the wheel to put the canoe on. There were many suggested accessories, like paddles, seat cushions, backrests and life vests of varying kinds also for sale. The man highly suggested at least a life vest. Kouta got Nana one. They got the canoe on the set of wheels and tied a rope to the front. Nana happily marched off with her very own canoe.

Instead of going home, they stopped at the boat store for two more propellers and the gearboxes, then went to a bike shop for pedals, chain and sprockets and then the hardware store for the other parts. They put them in Nana's canoe over the wheels. Nana happily towed it home.

Since Nana was so excited, Kouta bought the can of orange paint and a brush Nana wanted, taping out the last of their allowance money. They put the canoe up on blocks and covered it. Nana went to work painting while Kouta and Kaede went inside to study.

Upon going inside, Akemi called, "Kaede, may I see you for a moment?"

"I'll get our books out," Kouta told her.

Kaede nodded and went to see what Akemi wanted. Akemi was sitting at the kitchen table with some papers. he motioned Kaede to sit beside her. Kaede did.

"I'm going to be gone for a while to watch the trials on those people from that island," Akemi said. "Before I go, I want you to see what i have so far."

"You do?" Kaede asked, surprised.

"Yes. This is about your life, and what happened to your mother." Akemi explained. "I put together police reports, those are public files, so they had to provide copies. The initial report was witnesses hearing a woman scream and seeing Kai flee the area. Police came, found the dead man with a knife. Only his fingerprints were on the knife, but the police were directed by the National Health Agency to go after your mother on the charge of murder. Nowhere in the files did I find a place where she was questioned about the incident. They broke in tried to forcibly arrest her. I'm sure you know what happened when they drew guns and tried to manhandle her. The point is, the Police never questioned the charge, nor did they even try to get her side of the story that no one had seen. She'd only been seen leaving, no one saw her with that man. Even after they did finally get her with stun guns, there was no trial. She was taken straight to that island, where no one knows what happened to her."

"Those people killed my mother," Kaede stated.

"Someone there did, and now the prosecuting lawyers know it. That is what the trial is about, to find out who the guilty ones are. Kaede, let the court take care of those people," Akemi said firmly.

Kaede stiffened and said, "As long as they do."

"They way they ended up grabbing your mother and carrying her off is essentially exactly what they did to you. That was kidnapping as well," Akemi told her. "While I'm in Kamakura, I'm going to visit your old orphanage and that vet's Office to see what I can find out in those places. I'm going to tie your mother's flight, and your experiences growing up to show that the National Health Agency has been harassing your family for years. Unless I find evidence of Nana being abused by them, I am going to leave her out of it."

"Thank you," Kaede said.

"I trust you will help take care of your Dad when I'm gone?" Akemi asked.

Kaede chuckled. Akemi cooked once in a while and got groceries. Her, Kouta and Nana did the rest since Dad and Akemi worked long hours. "Yes, Mom, I have to go study now," Kaede said with a smirk.

Akemi returned her mostly smile. Some trust had been regained. At least she had regained the title of mother again.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

 _Tack it up, tack it up,_

 _buddy gonna shut you down!_

 _ **-Beach Boys-**_

The first thing Akemi did upon arriving in Kamakura was to go visit that orphanage. There was a couple there ahead of her. The western looking man was a head taller than his white haired mate. Looking at the woman's hair, it wasn't actually white, more like silver. Akemi gazed in wonder at the strange color.

Watching the couple at the counter, she heard the woman say, "Excuse me, I didn't ask for the children you have now. I asked about the pink haired girl. I'm sure you remember her, she had horns on her head."

Akemi perked up.

"We do not have any girl like that here," the woman behind the counter said.

"You did about three or four years ago." The woman stated. "What happened to her?"

"She must have been adopted," the woman behind the counter offered.

"By who?"

"Those records are sealed..." The woman behind the counter let out a yelp and lifted off the floor.

"Suz, easy," the man said quietly.

The woman he called Suz said, "You will tell me where she went, or you will be very sorry."

"I don't know!"

"Is there a problem here?" Another woman asked in a hard tone as she came out of the inner office. She stopped stopped short and her mouth dropped open. She then let out a yelp as she was lifted off the floor. She drifted over to hang in the air by the other woman.

"Let me be clear," Suz said firmly. "You will tell me where the girl with the pink hair and horns went, or you are going to have a very bad day."

Akemi noted the hat Suz was wearing. It was a wool hat just like Kaede wore. The hat also showed outlines that this woman had horns also.

"You better tell her," the man coaxed.

"She was adopted!"

"By who?"

"A man, he was single, his name was Kikumura! He only recently got married so the adoption could be completed."

The couple looked at each other. Akemi saw the silver haired woman had red eyes.

"Kouta?" The man asked.

"NO, his name was Junso."

"If you're lying, I will rip your head off," Suz warned.

Knowing that Kaedewas capable of and did take people's heads off, Akemi stood up and said, "I'm Junso's wife. Yes, we adopted Kaede."

The couple turned to her. "Her name is Kaede?" Suz asked.

"Yes, I found out she was Kai's child. Kai died on that island facility," Akemi offered.

"Well that's something we didn't know," the man said.

Suz tipped her head slightly. "Junso as in Kouta's father?" she asked.

Akemi nodded. "Yes, you know him?" she asked.

"Things have changed," Suz whispered.

"Or maybe we're in the wrong place," the man replied just as softly.

Both women on the other side of the counter dropped to the floor with yelps. "How is she? Kaede I mean," Suz asked.

"Kaede is doing well in school and is very helpful around the house. Her and Kouta go everywhere together," Akemi offered. "She's even taking well to Nana."

"Nana?" Suz asked, looking surprised. "Nana's there too? Purple hair and horns, Nana?"

"She's Kaede's sister we found who was homeless."

Suz looked off at nothing briefly and said, "I'd really like to see Nana. I know Diane would too."

The man clasped her hand. "Hon? We really can't," he said sadly.

"Are you a relative of Kaede and Nana?" Akemi asked.

Suz frowned slightly. "You might say that. They have a good life? They are doing well?"

"They are now. I know Kaede had a very hard young life, but hopefully, that's all over now," Akemi explained. "They are interested in knowing about any of their relatives. If you want to come visit, I am sure they will appreciate it."

Suz cast the man a sad look. "We really can't," she said. She tugged on the man's arm. "Let's go, Eddie."

"Wait, may I ask who you are?" Akemi asked.

Suz stopped and said, "Nana is going to age quickly, if a cure is to be found, it must be soon. If you do nothing, she will die of old age by the time she's thirty. " Suz then took on a meeker look and said, "And if by chance, Kaede's grand children happen to ... um, never mind."

"I will make sure Nana is checked out," Akemi said. "How do you know that? Please, tell me who you are."

Suz cast Akemi a smirk and said, "Fleet Admiral Warren, some day to be Earth's third queen."

Akemi stared at her. Earth's queen? Earth didn't have a queen. "Third queen?" she asked. "Who's the first?"

"You're raising her." Suz said with a smirk, then she and Eddie left.

Akemi wasn't able to close her mouth as the pair left. The wheels in her mind spun at what that woman had told her. Suddenly, it clicked. Suz was a fleet admiral, she was a relative of Kaede, and was going to be the third queen. Kaede was going to be the first. Dear Kami! That was that Kaede's granddaughter?

Akemi watched them walk down the road a short ways the go into the woods as she pondered the woman's words could be possible. She saw a disk shaped object shoot up into the air and out of sight. Akemi's mind reeled with a host of questions. Any answers she hoped to have had just shot up into the sky.

"Who was that?" one of the women behind the counter cried from the floor where she'd fallen.

Snapping herself back to the present, Akemi went over to the counter and looked down to see the women getting up. "Excuse me, I am Kikumura Akemi, Junso is my husband. I am doing a story on Kaede. May I talk to you, please?"

.

"Wheee!" Nana cried happily as she sat in her canoe and peddled to make the propellers spin. "Kouta, let's go to the lake, I want to pedal in the water!"

"Not yet, Nana, I still have to put the rudder on," Kouta told her as he watched to be sure everything was working right. The chains and shafts were running smoothly and the 12 centimeter propellers were spinning free in a blur.

"This are the same size as the ones we have?" Kaede asked, pointing at the spinning props.

"It's the only size that store sells," Kouta replied. "Nana should do OK with them."

On the sides of the front, Nana had painted the symbols for their family. Halfway back she had painted her name on the sides. Orange on blue wasn't the best combination, but this was Nana's canoe. Seeing what Nana did, Kaede wrote her and Kouta's names on the sides of their canoe. Orange and black looked a bit better.

With Nana's help, Kouta put the wooden rudder on the back point with the supports. He put joints on the handle so when Nana pushed left that was the way the rudder turned the canoe. Again he had Nana turn the rudder and get used to it while he inspected it to be sure it was working properly.

With the mechanics done, they went inside to do their ever-present studying. Kaede was nearly caught up in her school work and Nana had worked her way up to a third grade level, which was pretty impressive for both of them. At times, Kouta had to work hard just to maintain a decent average with only normal studies.

Looking at the clock, Kaede announced, "It's getting time to start dinner."

Kouta lifted up so Kaede could get up from their 'each other's chair' position. "Want some help?" he asked.

"Nana wants to help!" Nana announced.

"OK, let's all get dinner ready," Kaede said.

.

Junso was confused by Akemi's call. Akemi insisted Nana had something wrong with her that was going to make her age fast. How she knew that, she refused to say. Still, he called the hospital and talked to a nurse who told him she had seen things like this, and directed him to a doctor who dealt with premature aging in children. He called the doctor's office and made an appointment for Nana to be seen.

Work was going well for him, and he could not ask for better children. They were doing the majority of the housework and were getting decent grades. The only problem was he was sure Kaede would be pregnant by fifteen with the way her and Kouta were going. Nana was a damper to their activities, but when they started getting a little more serious, he was sure they would find a way to get around her. He decided to make an appointment for Kaede to see a doctor as well to get her on birth control. She was going to be 13 soon, and he wanted her to be protected. Not that he thought they were going to set out to have sex, but from what he saw, it was inevitable.

For a long time, Junso hadn't thought much about having a wife. Now that Akemi had gone to work on her story, he was really missing her. Somehow, the daily phone calls didn't make up for not having her here, even though at times she had to leave at odd hours, or didn't come home until late. He had fallen completely for Akemi.

Coming home, Junso noted Nana's canoe looked to be set for the 'big race' on the lake. He had a camera that was able to do video, but he wanted to buy a real video camera to catch the action. Kouta was working hard to help Nana, he wanted to capture the moment of the race, as well as others. He'd pick one up tomorrow.

.

Sunday came, and the weather was cooling. Kouta brought extra dry clothes in case they needed them. Junso came along with his new video camera. He recorded them walking down the street, Kouta and Nana towing their canoes on wheels.

"Dad, why are you recording this?" Kouta asked.

"To show your mother when she gets home," Junso told him.

"We're not really doing anything but walking," Kaede said.

"Nana is!" Nana said, pointing a finger in the air. "Nana is pulling her own canoe!"

"And you look cute doing it," Junso told her as he focused in on her.

Walking through the park, Kouta looked over at the dock area. "Is that place always busy?" he wondered aloud.

Junso panned over to the docks. There were a dozens of young people there with their own canoes. Some had Kayak paddles, others had oars or peddle attachments on theirs similar to like Kouta had made.

Walking down the sidewalk to the edge of the lake, Kouta orchestrated getting the canoes off the wheels and into the water. He got Nana settled into hers. The front tipped up, so he put her wheels into the front to weight it down a bit. Kouta and Kaede got into their black one.

"Let's go!" Nana cried and started peddling.. Her canoe went forward, bounced off Kouta's and angled out into the lake.

"Nana, not so fast"' Kouta called.

"Nana, watch where you're going!" Kaede called as Nana just missed another canoe.

Junso chuckled as Kouta peddled off to try and catch Nana. Kouta was yelling to Nana, coaching her how to steer. Junso noted that both canoes were fast. He videoed them as they got out into the middle of the lake.

.

"Look, boats are getting little flags," Kaede said, pointing to the dock area.

Kouta noted Nana was already heading over there, he followed.

They parked at the docks, A man with a clipboard and a bag over his shoulder came over to them. "Names?" he asked.

Nana shot her hand up and said, 'Kikumura Nana, and Kouta got me my own canoe!"

The man looked on his sheet. He rummaged around in the flags in his bag and said, "Kikumura Nana ... you're number seven." The man took the flag and short pole and used straps to attach it to the front of her canoe. "Don't loose that flag," he cautioned. "That tells us who you are when you go across the finish line."

"Nana won't loose it," Nana promised. She then cast Kouta big smile and said, "Look, Nana has a new flag!"

Kouta got number nine. Looking at the other boats, he saw the highest number was 18. "How many boats in this race?" he asked.

"So far, 22." the man said. "There are six more possibles who haven't gotten their numbers yet." The man looked at their running gear and said, "Those are done very well. You did that?"

"Ours and Nana's," Kouta said proudly.

"Good work, son. Don't loose that flag and remember, next week is the race. Start time is eleven right here at the docks. Don't be late!"

Nana back peddled away from the dock. "Come on Kouta, let's practice!" she called.

Of all the canoes there, Kouta noted he had the only aluminum one. All the rest were the plastic ones being sold at the dock. Despite being longer, his didn't weight any more than the rest of them. He also noted with all the different types of paddles, the propellers used less effort and were faster. A boy paddling along with his kayake paddle got upset when Nana cruised by him effortlessly. Kouta went by on his other side. Kouta heard him swear as they left him in their wake.

Kouta was sure he'd see many more propeller driven canoes by next week.

They had been on the water about an hour and a half by the time Nana was tired enough to give it a rest for a while. Kouta was getting tired also. They went over to their place by the sidewalk to find Junso had gotten them drinks and snacks.

They sat on a blanket, rested and ate as their canoes floated, tied up to a small tree beside the water. After a rest, they got back in and ran around the lake again. It was a good day.

.

Monday, Junso took the girls to the doctor. The doctor has to guess at Nana's age. He talked with Junso and Nana, then drew blood from Nana (with Junso holding Nana's hand for support), and took a full body x-ray and ultrasound. The best age the doctor could come up with was 12 or 13, but Junso knew Nana was younger than that. Seeing how Kaede was 12, almost 13, at the oldest, Nana was a year younger.

The doctor had to analyze Nana's blood sample and study his data, but the initial findings showed Akemi was right. Nana was aging faster than she should be. The doctor also took a blood sample from Kaede to compare against Nana, and wrote Kaede a prescription for birth control.

.

The day of the race, Kunso took the kids down to the lake to find the place packed. Besides the contestants, the shore was lined with spectators. Today, they had to go to the docks to register and get lined up for the start.

In the water, orange buoys ran around the lake. At the dock, a rope was strung between a pole out in the water and the edge of the middle dock. A man with a microphone came out to the end of the dock and announced. "Welcome to the first mid-town boat race! All these young people here are ready with their boats they have worked on to see WHO will take the trophy home. Now, for the race rules. This race will be once around the lake, contestants have to stay between the buoys and the lake shore all the way around. If they move to the lake side of the buoys, they are disqualified. Each boat is powered by one person, and one person only. There will be prize ribbons for second and third places BUT only the first boat to cross the finish line here first will receive the trophy donated by Hisoka's boat rental."

Pointing to the boats lined up to start, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" the boaters all cried.

"I will count down from three. THREE ... TWO ... ONE... GO!" he yelled and dropped his arm.

The boats all surged forward, Nana's bow rose up as she peddled hard. Kouta's boat didn't rise up, but took off like Nana's did, the two of them leading the pack.

The man's amplified voice narrated, "And they are off with Number 7 in the lead with number 9 right beside it. "Ohhh! Numer 14 clacked oars with number 6 ... Approaching the first turn, It's number 7 and 9 in a dead heat, number 3 chasing them, followed by 20, and 15. Around the south end, 9 is gaining a slight lead on 7, pulling ahead of the pack. Ohhh something happened to 3, I saw a chain fly, and 20 is catching up fast!..."

Kouta was peddling hard. Beside him, Nana's face was pure concentration as she huffed out breaths, keeping up with him. Seeing they were far ahead of everyone else, Kaede said, "Kouta, Nana pace yourselves, we're way ahead of everyone."

Kaede then saw the Kayak paddle man curse as his paddle broke. Someone else with a bicycle peddle arrangement cried out as their pedals broke loose. On the shore a roar of encouragement and cheers sounded out for the boaters.

"... Along the back stretch, it's 9 leading 7 by a nose, way ahead of the pack. Number 8 is slowing, it looks dead in the water ... 15 had overtaken 20, and in third place now ... 22 is gaining position ... 10 is slowing and dropping to the back of the pack..."

"Nana, use your mind hands with your legs," Kaede coaxed.

"Huh?" Kouta asked and blinked at Kaede.

"Nana really wants to win this," Kaede explained. "But make her earn it."

Nana's face lit up with the suggestion. her face took on a hard look and her legs pumped faster. Coming up on a turn, Kouta had the inside, but Nana kept up and on the course straitening out, Nana pulled ahead. Kouta peddled hard as he could, but Nana held the lead and slowly gained.

"7 has passed 9! Wow, look at them go! If I hadn't seen those canoes were pedal powered, I'd swear they have motors! Farther back, it looks like 20, another pedal powered boat, is taking on water, but he's still moving along in fourth, 15 is pulling ahead, maintaining her third place ..."

Kouta cut corners as much as he could and peddled as hard as possible, but he couldn't catch Nana. The curve of the lake was taking them back towards the finish line. Kouta focused hard and peddled for all he was worth. Ahead, Nana was slowing. She had to be exhausted.

"...Coming up on the finish, 9 is once again gaining on 7. That girl looks exhausted! She's not giving up though, both are moving fast for the finish..."

As they closed on Nana, Kaede slipped a mind hand out onto the back of Nana's canoe.

" ... 9 is catching up, 7 has put on a little speed, they are neck and neck heading for the finish line! It's 9 in the lead ... now 7 ... now 9, and here they come! 7 gains a slight lead ... And the winner is NUMBER SEVEN!"

A roar of cheers went up as Nana and Kouta passed under the 'finish line' rope. Kouta stopped peddling and turned off towards the middle of the lake as he panted and got his breath back. Nana got closer to shore and sagged in place. In bumping up against the shore, her canoe tipped. A man close by grabbed her canoe to keep it from tipping over and stopped it.

Nana panted while other boats cross the finish line. "Kouta, Kaede?" she asked and looked around.

Outside the buoys, Kaede was clapping, "You did it Nana, you WON!" she cried.

Junso got their entire race on video. He even videoed Nana's victory lap with Nana holding her checkered flag up as Kaede peddled them around the lake.

The local newspapers got pictures of Nana beaming a smile as she held the little silver boat she'd won, Kouta on one side holding his second place ribbon, and the girl who'd come in third, holding her third place ribbon. Kouta was glad to see Nana so happy, holding her trophy with a big smile as people took her picture.

People gathered around for the 'after race' party. Besides the trophy, Nana got the checkered flag to put on the back of her canoe. Both canoes, siting side by side on their wheels, were studied by many people who wanted to see what the winning combination was.

By hearing the crowd talk, Kouta knew there were going to be a lot more canoes with dual props being made. If this race was done again, a win was going to be much harder.

.

Akemi hadn't learned much from the vet's office, other than they remembered Kouta coming on with the fatally wounded puppy, screaming for help. At the orphanage, she did learn from a couple young teenage boys that Kaede was there, and was harassed because she looked so different. Now, Akemi was sitting n the courtroom and listening to the legal points and counterpoints as the prosecution and defense battles about the legality' of the raid on that island. Even though she was in the courtroom, her mind kept going back to the orphanage and that silver haired women with the red eyes, telling her about Earth's first Queen.

 _"You're raising her."_

It was hard to believe that Kaede was going to be a political figure, let alone queen of the world. The only world body was the UN, and they didn't actually do much. What was going to happen that propelled Kaede to be the most powerful woman in the world? A position that didn't even exist now?

She perked up when the judge determined that the raid was legal, and the evidence collected there was admissible. By the look of the defense lawyers, his ruling was a serious blow to their case. Akemi waited anxiously to see what that evidence was.

It took two more days for that evidence to be admitted. There was much, from files, witnesses and computer data. The Prosecution submitted police records that she had looked at, and had dug up a few more. In the first day, it was clear that Kakuzawa had sent the first man after Kai, and after he died, told the police he had an eye witness to the 'murder' that was never questioned, or found. The travel of Kai in a helicopter to the island with shockers attached to her was recorded, and two witnesses who talked in exchange for a lesser sentence, told about Kakuzawa torturing Kai to learn the name and whereabouts of her daughter.

The second day, the data showing Kai had been shot trying to escape came up, with the charge that this was falsifying government records. The computer data also showed a 'number 7' that had been born at the facility by Kai that ended up missing. Kakuzawa had ordered the child killed, but there was no record of the body being cremated. What happened to the child was a mystery. Akemi knew Nana had been homeless. Apparently someone had gotten her off the island and help her hidden. The prosecution then moved onto Kaede's kidnapping and the murder of Kanae. By the end of the day, so much damning evidence was submitted, the defense asked for a day to prepare before they proceeded. The Judge wasn't happy, but allowed them 24 hours to address certain items that had come up that they weren't prepared to deal with.

On her free day, Akemi thought about taking a train to go see Junso, and returning during the night. That would be no good, for once she was home, she was going to want to stay. She settled on a good, long phone conversation with Junso and Nana, who was thrilled to have won the boat race.

Three days later after the defense did their best to have evidence thrown out and challenged every last one, the closing arguments came. The prosecution was clear, Kakuzawa was a criminal who had no problem kidnapping and murdering to fulfill his goal to make a 'Diclonius' army. The defense maintained this was conjecture and tried to paint Diclonius as horrible monsters that had to be destroyed.

The verdict was passed, Kakuzawa was guilty on all charges. The jury recommended the death penalty. The judge agreed.

There were many others connected to this case that were going on trial, but Akemi had seen the main one get his due. She wrote up her story for the paper and caught the next train home. She'd been without Junso for far too long.

.

Kouta noted the boat store had new 'racing' propellers in. He went in to see what these were, and found out the dozen they had gotten in were all sold out. The display did show they had a more 'aggressive' pitch, and were 15 centimeters in diameter instead of 12.

"They will be harder to turn," Kaede noted. "I think using a different gearbox will be better for more speed."

Kouta nodded absently. "If we race again, it's not going to be an easy win," he told her.

Kaede snorted. "You navigate next time. I'll drive. Don' worry, we'll win."

"What about Nana?"

"Nana won the first race. It's our turn."

.

Being led out of the holding cell in the courthouse, Kakuzawa was still in his suit. A officer in front of him, and one behind escorted him out to the waiting police van. The officer waiting by the van slide the side door open. Kakuzawa got in and sat on the bench seat and was buckled in by the officers.

"We got him from here," the officer at the van said and slammed the door shut. He then got in and the driver started up and left.

Driving down the road, the officer in the passenger seat turned back and asked, "Well How guilty are you?"

"Death sentence," Kakuzawa intoned.

"Harsh. Well, Dad, it looks like you're going to need plan 'B'."

"We know where Lucy is?"

"We do, and I also found out the missing number 7 is with the same family. We'll get two for one," he said with a grin.

"HIroaki, you have a good safe house?" Kakuzawa asked.

"We do, but first we have to stage an ambush and get rid of that patrol car behind us. Don't worry, it won't be long. We'll do fine." he then frowned and said, "So long as that cement mixer driver rams the right vehicle."

They drove on until they spotted a black lino sitting at an intersection just ahead, waiting to turn. "Soon now," Hiroaki said.

Just past that intersection a cement truck with a thick, low front bumper drove towards them. The driver pulled out a bit to block the truck from the police car's view, then as they closed, he quickly pulled back towards the shoulder. The cement truck turned into their lane, just missing them. The squeal of tires was heard, then a CRASH.

Th driver stopped and got out, as did Hiroaki. Hiroaki looked to see the mangled police car. He opened the van's side door and got his father out and tossed the cuffs out into the field.

The cement truck driver got out and drew a silenced pistol and shot the officers to be sure they were dead. The black limo pulled up and stopped in the other lane, they all piled in and the limo took off.

Kakuzawa rubbed his wrists and accepted the drink his son poured for him. He took a sip and settled back to rest his head on the back of the seat. Those fools with all their lawyers had a good time with him, but all their effort was in vain. Ha had a holy mission, and he was going to see it through.

 **Note : My puter died, and I lost this chapter and the rest of the fic, so I have to re-do it. Future chapters are going to be a bit slower coming.**


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

 _Well ya know those times when you feel like there's a sign there in your back_

 _Says 'don't mind if you kick me, seems like everybody has'._

 _Things go from bad to worse, you think they can't get worse than that,_

 _and then they do._

 ** _-Rodney Atkins-_**

Kaede was growing, so Kouta had to modify her copper chain link shirt to add length and make it a little larger. Sitting on her bed in a pink chemise under her copper protection, Kaede watched him carefully cut and add links. He made it into a short dress with long sleeves. Kaede liked the fact he was so protective over her.

"Nana's going to need a full copper suit too," Kaede reminded him. "She is growing out of her school clothes. The wire in her jacket many not be enough."

"I know. I got two more spools of this stuff," Kouta said as he worked on her second sleeve. Looking up at her he asked, "This isn't too heavy, is it?"

"No, it's fine."

Kouta put on more links until her sleeve was just above her wrist. Both sleves looked even. "OK, stand up, let's see how it looks."

Kaede stood and moved around. She swung her hips and grinned at him. "look close, dear," she chided.

Kouta grinned. Kaede looked happy and that made him happy. "I can use yours to make one for Nana."

"So, you want me to take it off?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah, sure. I can work on it while we're watching TV."

Kaede slid her copper mail up and off. Her chemise came with it.

Kouta stared ar Kaede's bare chest as she separated the two and held out her copper mail to him. With a wide grin she asked, "See something you like?"

"Yeah," he said weakly. It wasn't that he'd never seen her before, but now he noticed Kaede had breasts sprouting under her nipples. Her nipples on the fleshy cones were standing up.

Kaede grabbed his hand and put it on her left breast. "Kouta, they feel stiff, rub them for me?" she asked as her cheeks turn pink.

He did, rubbing gently and brushed her fingers over her nipple. ""So soft, so cute," he whispered. Kaede was indeed growing up.

"Kouta," Kaede said softly.

He looked at her face. Kaede's mouth was partially open as if to accept a kiss. Kouta drew her close and kissed her. They then fell into a tight hug. "Kaede," Kouta whispered.

He wanted her. Although his body was that of a 12 year old, his mind was in his late teens. Holding her close, he knew she wasn't ready to go any further, even though she was obviously willing.

"They're yours," Kaede said softly. "I'm yours, I love you, Kouta."

"I love you," Kouta said automatically. Struggling through the lust he felt, he added, "Kaede, we're too young to ... be doing this. I really want you, but we have to wait."

Kaede pulled back and cast him a firm look. "Kouta, I don't want you to go crazy. If you feel you really need me, then you take me."

"Go crazy?" Kouta asked.

"Yes, I heard some boys go crazy or become mean if the can't squirt, like you did in the bath," Kaede said firmly.

"I ... I won't go crazy," he told her as his cheeks reddened. Though standing here holding her now, he had to wonder. He did really want to lie her down and get much more intimate. And yes, he did really want to 'squirt' again with Kaede.

Akemi's voice drifted up to them. "Kouta, Kaede, are you up here?"

In a flash, they separated and Kaede shrugged her chemise back on. Kouta went to the door and cleared his mind so he was able to speak. "We're here, Mom!" he called.

Akemi came up the hall with a paper, looking at the copper mail Kouta was holding.

Seeing this, Kouta lifted it and said, "I was making adjustments on this so Kaede can keep wearing it. It was getting too small. I'm going to make one for Nana too."

He stayed in the doorway to give Kaede a chance to put a shirt on.

"Those men aren't going to bother Kaede any more," Akemi said and handed Kouta the paper. "This is my news report on Kakuzawa's trial. He was found guilty and sentenced to death."

"That's good news," Kouta said. Feeling Kaede behind him, he gave the paper to her. "Look, Kaede, you're free of them."

Kaede had put on a pink button down shirt, only buttoned halfway up. She read it and said, "Got what he deserved. There were more of them. They still might try something."

Akemi chose not to mention Kouta was in Kaede's room, and Kaede looking half dressed, at best. "They are in jail. It will take a while, but all of them are going on trial, so they will all be taken away. You don't need to fear them any more," she explained.

"I would love to believe that," Kaede replied. "But I don't. Kouta is making sure Nana and I are as protected as possible. We will keep each other safe."

"Whatever makes you feel safe," Akemi relented.

.

That night, Kouta and Kaede relaxed in a new position. Kouta sat on the floor leaning back against a chair as he worked on Nana's copper mail. Kaede lay with her head in his lap. Nana lay on the floor nearby, watching TV.

Not really interested in the TV, Kaede rolled onto her back and watched Kouta work. Seeing him cut and form the stiff wire into little rings she said, "Kouta, give me the other roll, I'll help."

Kouta gave her the roll. She lay making rings and binding them together with her mind hands.

"You don't need those any more," Junso said.

"It makes us feel safer, Dad," Kaede replied.

"OK then," Junso said with a huff. "I hear there's going to be another boat race in the spring. You kids going?"

Nana rolled over to thrust a hand in the air and cried, "Nana's going, and Nana will win again!"

Kaede smirked at her. "We'll see about that, I'm driving next time," she said.

Nana sat up and frowned. "But ... It's Kouta's canoe."

"Mine too," Kaede said with a grin, and stuck her tongue out at Nana.

Pointing a finger at Kaede, Nana said, "You're on, it will be a battle of the sisters!"

"I'll be first, you'll be second, Nana," Kaede told her.

"No, Nana will be first, Kaede will be second," Nana replied with her nose in the air.

"We'll see what happens next spring," Kouta interrupted. "Nana, please come here a moment, I have to see how this is coming along."

Nana came over and stood watching TV as Kouta and Kaede held their creations up to Nana. Kaede had a good start on a piece that fit on Nana's back. Kouta put his piece up to her front. He'd started the shoulder pieces. Shifting the mail slightly, he met the top of Kaede's back piece.

"Good?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah. Kaede, please hook the shoulders to your piece. Then we'll start on the arms," Kouta said. Scrutinizing his work, Kouta noted the mail covered Nana's chest but hung loose down her belly. It was then he realized Nana was growing breasts also. He flushed and focused on how far the mail went around Nana's sides.

Using wires to mark how much more they had to make, Kouta let Nana go back to watching TV. He and Kaede returned to their positions and kept working through the next show.

In a week, they had Nana's copper mail done. Just like Kaede's, it covered her torso like a short dress and down both arms. When Kaede and Nana got their new school clothes, Kaede sewed the inside linings of those with a light copper mesh of threads also.

.

Sitting on her bed in her light blue nightgown, Kaede held the key that she'd gotten with her mother's things, pondering what it was for. None of the few pieces of furniture she had gotten had locks. It did look like a locker key, but for where? The tag reading 32 didn't give her much of a hint.

Nana came in, dressed for bed. "What's that?" Nana asked.

"A key I got with our Mother Kai's things. I wish I knew what it was for," Kaede told her.

"Why doesn't Kaede try it in locks? It has to fit something," Nana suggested.

Kaede rolled her eyes and said, "Nana, Mother Kai lived around Kamakura. That's a big city. Am I suppose to try every lock in the city to see if this fits?"

Nana studies the key and said, "You just have to find 32," she said.

"32 what?" Kaede asked. "It could be for an apartment mailbox, train, bus or airport locker, or maybe some locker type I haven't even though about."

"oh," Nana said softly. Brightening up, Nana announced, "Kaede is smart! Kaede will find out what it's for!"

"Gee thanks," Kaede grumbled.

Putting a finger to her lip, Nana said, "Well, if Mother Kai left the key, then maybe she left a hint of what it goes to." Nana then climbed in bed behind Kaede.

Kaede grew a grin. "Nana, you're a genius!" she said. Of course, maybe there was a hint in Kai's diary. She got her Mother's diary out and started reading.

Nana wanted to go to sleep, so she covered her head with the blanket. At times, Kaede became very focused on things. Nana knew better than to ask Kaede to turn the light out until she was done.

.

Kouta was sitting on a grassy hill, drawing Kaede who was sitting on a stump looking off into the distance. It was a beautiful scene, Kaede with her hair piled up in a weave, wearing her kimono.

"Very nice," a voice behind him said.

He didn't turn around, he knew who it was. "It is, Mother Kai. Kaede is so pretty, isn't she?"

"She is. That beautiful smile she has is because of you, Kouta. She feels safe. Safer than she is."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at Kaede as he listened.

"My dear guardian of my children," Kai said in a loving tone. "If Kaede was safe, then I would not be haunting your dreams. I would love to tell you more, but I am already pushing the boundaries of what is allowed."

Kouta tried to turn his head to see her, but he wasn't able to move. "So, then I won't hear from you any more?"

"No, dear, but I will still listen. Just as I listen to Kaede." Then in his ear, he heard her whisper, "32 is the number for Enoshima long term storage. Be prepared to pay the bill."

"huh?" Kouta asked as he woke up. It was early morning, the sky outside his window was dark blue in pre-dawn. He looked at his clock, he had to get up in a half hour anyway. There was no sense in going back to sleep. He sat up, remembering the last part of his dream. Well part of it. Someone whispered 32 being the number for Endoshima long term storage. He felt this was important, but had no idea why.

He did get the impression he'd have to start saving all his allowance again.

Scrubbing his hair, Kouta got up and made a visit to the bathroom. He walked in to see Nana on the toilet, sleeping. Quickly he went back out and through a crack in the door, he called, "Nana? Nana, wake up!"

"huh?" Nana asked sleepily.

"Nana, you're sleeping on the toilet! Go back to bed!" Kouta told her.

"Oh ... OK."

Kouta heard the toilet flush then Nana wandered out. He went in and did his business. Going back to his room, he saw Nana curled up in his bed. "Nana, what are you doing?" he asked.

Nana opened her eyes a crack briefly. "Kaede's got the light on, Nana can't sleep." she said and buried her head in his pillow.

Kaede was up too? Kouta turned his light off and let Nana sleep, then went over to Kaede's room. "Kaede?' he asked. He called for her again with no response. He opened the door to see the light was on. Kaede was out, her mother's diary still in one hand. He went over and slipped the diary out of her hand and closed it. He then saw a key on her dresser. the tag read 32.

"Endoshima," he whispered. Was Kaede trying to find out what that key went to?

He sat on the bed, thinking it was very strange that he'd dreamed about someone telling him about 32. The long term storage in Endoshima.

"Nana?" Kaede asked in a groan.

"Nana's in my room. You left the light on all night," Kouta told her.

Kaede stretched with another groan and wrapped herself around Kouta. "Time to get up?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Not yet, but this key, it says 32. I had a dream about it, I think," Kouta said. "32 is the in the long term storage at Endoshima."

"What?" Kaede said, sitting up, now alert. "Kouta, you know what that key goes to?"

Kouta shrugged. "I just had a dream, I think this key is to a locker in Endoshima."

Kaede sat up and kissed him. "Kouta, you are wonderful!" she said and hugged him.

A cough sounded behind them. They looked to see Akemi in the doorway. "Kouta, what are you doing in Kaede's room? And where's Nana?"

"Ahh, Nana crawled into my bed," Kouta explained, then realized that sounded bad. Especially since Akemi frowned at him. "She just wanted to get some sleep," he said quickly, then realized that sounded worse.

"Time to get up and be in your own rooms," Akemi stated, then left.

Aww shit! Kouta thought.

It took some explaining from Kouta and Kaede, but they convinced their parents they hadn't kicked Nana out of her room so they could alone sleep together.

.

Kakuzawa strolled through the underground passageway with his son. "So there are no small accesses, or any way even a rat can get in?" he asked in his gravelly tone as he inspected one of the steel cells.

"Nothing but dirt and rock behind those walls," Hiroaki bragged. All the ventilation goes through these ducts overhead, and everything is cut off when the doors on the end are closed. There are three emergency cyanide cylinders on the other side of the doors into this passage. If we activate them, no one gets out alive. Up at the end, we have a full lab, and my assistant has found the DNA sequence that causes Diclonius. All we have to do is get it into people, say through a food or drink, and we can have all the Diclonius we want!"

"Once we have the Diclonius to extract the DNA from," Kakuzawa reminded him. "How are we coming on that?"

"We know where they live, go to school and even where they spend their free time. Everything is ready. Shall I order the strike team to go get our samples?"

Kakuzawa nodded. "The sooner we get started, the better. Retrieve both Diclonius. Since DNA needs to be preserved to stay alive, use a frozen treat and sell it cheap. If we are successful, soon there will be hundreds of Diclonius around, and I shall be king of them all!"

.

Hiroaki watched the sidewalk through his binoculars as the school kids went off to school. It was well known that while Dicounius were impervious to bullets, they wee helpless against the electric shock of stun guns. The goons he'd hired were professionals from North Korea. The Yakuza wanted nothing to do with his targets. They even cast a veiled threat that if it was learned he was going to ty to kidnap those girls again, they would inform the Kikumuras.

Upon seeing Lucy and the purple haired girl walking with a boy, Hiroaki got on his radio. "They are here, pink haired girl and the purple haired one, there's a boy in between them. Get both girls and you get your ten million yen."

Watching the Diclonius walk along, not aware of the blue van coming up behind them, Hiroaki was ready to call the job done. The van stopped just ahead of the diclonius, his men piled out. Lucy stepped in front of the boy. His men shot their stun guns. Lucy jerked, the purple haired yelped out an "OUCH!" His men were lifted up and slammed hard onto the sidewalk. The driver's door was then ripped off and the driver pulled out of the van to get slammed into a building.

People seeing what happened began yelling and running to the scene. Kaede didn't have the chance to punish them any more. His dazed men were disarmed and beaten on by angry bystanders, adults and kids.

What in the hell happened? The stun guns barely did anything! Their best weapon against Diclonius had failed miserably. He left as he heard police sirens coming.

.

Kaede told the police what happened and showed them her copper mail that protected her and Nana. The men were cuffed and put into a police van, the blue van was hauled of to be studied.

.

In his office in the safe house, Kakuzawa was enraged. "Can you do NOTHING right?" Kakuzawa growled at his son. "You never attack the same way twice! Why is it a surprise to you that they were ready for another stun gun attack?"

"It should have worked!" Hiroaki cried.

"Do you think Lucy is THAT stupid? If she were taken down by a stun gun once, don't you think she would guard against a similar attack?' Kakuzawa asked in a hard tone.

"But ... how?" Hiroaki asked in a wail.

"You're the professor!" Kakuzawa yelled. "Perhaps a simple conductive armor? You got those hired men caught, and they will talk. The police have your van!" he raged. Slamming a fist on his desk, he said, "HERE is what you will do! Grab the parents, make Lucy come to you. If she resists, torture them. Make them suffer until she gives in and gives herself up, the other one too! Your time now is limited, so you better hurry!"

.

Junso was at the store checking inventory when two policemen came up to him.

"Kikumura Junso?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?' Junso asked.

"There has been an kidnapping attempt on your children. It failed, we have the men involved in custody. We also have a good idea who was behind it. Until we can apprehend him, we'd like you to come with us. You and your family are being put under protective custody."

"Are Kouta, Kaede and Nana all right?" he asked, voicing his worst fear.

"Yes sir, the girls were wearing a copper mail under their clothes, the stun guns used did not do any harm to them. They are waiting for you at home."

Junso got a ride home in a police car to find another outside his house, one policeman was at the gate. Inside, another officer was sitting with Kouta, Kaede and Nana. All three were sitting close together on the couch. Jusno hurried over to them. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"We are, Dad," Kaede said. "Kouta was right to make us wear these copper suits.

"Nana's belly tickle hurts a bit," Nana complained.

"Tickle hurt?" Junso asked.

"Yeah, it's like someone tickled me too hard," Nana explained.

"Her belly is a little red," Kaede offered. "no real damage."

Junso blew out a relieved breath.

Akemi was escorted n. She too ran over to them and asked, "What happened?"

Kouta explained the incident and how the people around them all attacked the kidnappers. He tried not to, but he grinned a bit at remembering how those men were punched and kicked while they were lying on the ground dazed.

"Thank Kami none of you were hurt!" Akemi said in relief.

"Nana got a tickle hurt," Nana said.

.

The appointment to go see Nana's doctor was in two days, but Junso was highly advised to reschedule it so they could have a police escort to and from. The police didn't want them to leave the house until Kakuzawa Hiroaki was brought in for questioning.

Junso wanted some answers from the doctor, so he called the office to explain what happened. After a half hour wait, the nurse came on to say it would be a phone appointment so they would not be put in any further danger.

Kouta thought they would have a day or two off from school work, but the efficiency of his father and the police had their school work brought home to them.

Damn.

.

The two remote control planes loaded with gasoline flew over the neighborhood across back yards. Upon coming to the Kikmura house, both planes turned and dove. One crashing into the back door, smashing through it and exploding to send burning gasoline onto the walls and floor of the back room. Another crashed into Kane's old room to light up the room and the furniture in it in a bonfire.

Upstairs, hearing the noise and seeing the flame, Akemi screamed and ran for the front door. Downstairs, Junso, the officer and the kids in the living room saw fire wash down the hallway.

"Everyone out, NOW!" the Officer yelled. He got on his radio and called it in.

Outside, the Officers got out of their car. One opened the back door as the other raced to the house. Junso stood in the front doorway to be sure the kids got out. "Akemi!" he yelled.

.

Akemi came down the stairs, the back of her blouse on fire, she tripped and fell the last few steps. Junso ripped her blouse off and helped her up and out as the first police car left with his kids in it. He hurried Akemi into the the second car. they dove into the back seat and the Officer got them out of there. The officer who'd been in the house stayed to assist the firefighters who were on their way.

Junso hugged Akemi as she cried. He inspected her back. "Her back is burnt, we need to get to a hospital"' he yelled.

"On our way," the Officer driving told them. They were them rammed from behind by a truck. The impact knocked them off the road and into a parked car.

Being slammed around, Junso held tight to Akemi, doing his best to protect her. There was shooting. Blood flew in the front seat, then his door was jerked open. Rough hands pulled them out. A gun was put to the back of Akemi's head.

"Get in that car unless you want to see her brains!" someone yelled.

To save Akemi's life, Junso did. They were shoved in the back. The car took off.

Akemi was a shuddering, crying wreck. Dazed and confused by what was happening, all Junso could do was hold her close and hoped they lived through this.

.

Kouta, Kaede and Nana arrived at the police station. They were hurried inside and taken to a nurse's office.

"Any of you hurt?" the nurse asked.

"We're fine, where's Dad and Mom?" Kaede asked.

"They'll be coming," the nurse said. "I'm gong to check you out, then an Officer will take you to a secure location."

"Our house caught fire," Kouta said weakly. "Everything we have is there."

"Lives first, then property," the nurse stated.

In his mind, Kouta heard: _'Your job has just gotten harder, boy. Take care in your actions.'_


	19. Chapter 19

CH 19

 _This bloody road remains a mystery_

 _this sudden darkness fills the air_

 _what are we waitin for?_

 _Won't anybody help us_

 _What are we waitin for?_

 _._

 _we can't afford to be innocent_

 _Stand up and face the enemy_

 _it's a do or die situation_

 _we will be invincible!_

 _._

 _This shattered dream you cannot justify_

 _we're gonna scream until we're satisfied_

 _what are we running for?_

 _We have got a right to be angry_

 _What are we running for_

 _when there nowhere we can run to anymore_

 _._

 _we can't afford to be innocent_

 _stand up and face the enemy_

 _it's a do or die situation_

 _we will be invincible!_

 _ **\- Pat Benetar-**_

"So, that's the story, kids." The detective said to Kouta, Kaede and Nana who sat on the couch in a strange house. "We got two dead officers and your parents are missing."

"I want to go after them," Kaede stated.

"I can understand that," the tired detective said "Here's the thing, we don't know where they are and I'm sure if anyone approaches the culprits, your parents are going to pay for it. We wait, there will be some kind of demand, then we track back where it came from and give these baka's a reason not to hurt them, like we'll go in and kill them all if they don't let your parents go."

"They are after me," Kaede said. "They couldn't get me, so they went after Mom and Dad."

"That is a very strong possibility," the Detective agreed. "We still can't move until we know where these people are and for sure, or what they want."

"Someone tried to kidnap Kaede again earlier today, how can you not know?" Kouta asked.

"Those men are in jail. We are looking for the one who hired them. So far, that man has disappeared." The Detective said and got up. "Look, kids, you're in the country, there's one road to this house and it's blocked off. Four SDF are outside patrolling with machine guns with orders to stop anyone approaching and shoot down any drones or small aircraft that come close. There are also cameras and a motion detection system around the house. You're as safe as we can make you. Try to get some sleep, we will let you know what's happening the moment we find out. For now, that's all we can do."

Kouta held Kaede's had that was gripping his hard. "Kaede, we have to wait," he coaxed.

Kaede let out a whine of frustration and anger. Her eyes were red with the luminescent edges. She was ready to kill.

On Kouta's other side, Nana just sniffled and wept as she curled up tight against Kouta.

.

Junso was chained to a wall inside a steel clad room. He heard Akemi cry and beg. Since then, she'd gone silent. The steel door to his room opened, letting light into the room. A large figure took up the doorway.

"What did you do to Akemi!" Junso yelled.

The figure laughed a dark, evil laugh. In his gravely tone he said, "Only stripped her bare and chained her up. A couple guys got a good feel of her, but she hasn't been violated. Yet. You are going to make a video for us, if you want to keep things that way."

"Fuck you!" Junso spat.

"Not not me, she will be fucked. Many times over. I even got a client standing by who is willing to pay dearly to have his sick way with a bound captive. She may not live through that," the man said.

"I hope the cops find you and kill you," Junso growled.

The man laughed again. "Possibly, but your wife and you will both be dead and gone by then."

"You dirty rotten bastard!" Junso spat.

"I am. Now, will you do this video, or do we take sadistic pleasures with your wife?" the man asked.

Junso clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. The last thing he wanted was to cooperate with this sick bastard. Still if he didn't Akemi just might be tortured and killed. "What is this video?" he asked in a hard tone.

"Simple. You read the script, your wife gets her clothes back and even comes to sit in this cell with you."

"I take it this will be your demands?"

"Yes. Read it word for word, and you get your wife back. Say anything else, and well, you'll only hear her final screams."

"I want to see my wife first!" Junso snapped.

"She will be placed outside your cell. Read well and she will join you. If not, you can get to watch her demise." The man touched the wall and the steel door banged shut.

Junso screamed out his frustration. Her jerked at his chains. They were solidly attached to the wall. He wanted to break down and cry, but he had to hold himself together.

A short while later his door opened. The man was back with other men. One pushed Akemi along, she was strapped naked to an X shaped frame.

"Akemi? Have they hurt you?" he asked.

"Junso?" Akemi cried and peered into the darkness.

A light came on in his room, a video camera was set up in front of him. A man came in with a long easel covered with a blank paper.

"The words are easy to read, just go line by line," the man coaxed. He slid the paper down to show the first line.

Junso read, "To law enforcement agencies, if you wish to see me and Akemi.."

The man slid the paper down again.

"Alive, then you will do the following. Do this and .."

Another line showed.

"We will be let go with a cell phone to ..."

Another line showed.

"let you know where we are. If you ..."

Another line showed.

"Do not do as we ask we will be tortured..."

Another line showed.

Junso choked before he said, "You will find our pieces in various places..."

Another line showed.

"Inform Kiumura Kaede that she is to bring..."

Another line showed.

Junso stopped reading. He shook his head. "No, I won't say it!"

The man with the gravelly voice barked, "Whip her!"

The man standing by Akemi moved to the side. Akemi's eyes grew wide. "NO please!"she cried and struggle to free herself.

That man came back into view with a whip. He lashed it low across her belly making a loud CRACK, leaving a bright red streak.

Akemi screamed.

He lashed her again a little higher, then again just below her ribs to make her wail out in pain.

"Stop!" Junso cried.

"Will you read?" the man asked in a heavy tone.

"Yes, stop hurting her!" Junso wailed.

"Enough!" the man barked behind him. To Junso he said, "Read the whole thing, or next time my associate will not stop."

"Start from the last line you read," the cameraman said.

Hating himself, Junso did. "Inform Kiumura Kaede that she is to bring..." He had to swallow before he said, "The purple haired girl with you to ..."

"Junso NO!" Akemi cried. "Let them hurt me! You can't lead our children into a trap!"

"They are going to kill you!" Jusno shouted.

"Let them! Do not betray our children!" Akemi screamed, then screamed again as the whip lashed across her hips.

"If that is what she wishes, then we will oblige her," the gravelly voiced man said and brought up a gun.

"NOOO!" Jusno cried.

"Read, of she dies painfully," the man grated.

Junso cried, "I can't! WHY are you doing this?"

"Turn the camera to the woman," the man ordered. The cameraman did.

The man aimed and shot Akemi in her right knee. Akemi's wail of agony filled the chamber.

"STOOOOP!, Junso screamed.

BANG, the man shot Akemi's left knee. He kept on shooting, hitting one shoulder then the other. He then shot her upper thighs and finally as her head drooped and she was only moaning in a tortured voice, he shot her in the head. Her head flew back as blood splattered on the wall behind her, she dropped limp.

"YOU BASTARD!" Junso wailed out.

The man with the camera turned back to Junso, the one with the easel read the message. on the other side of the board. "What you just saw, and worse, will happen to Mr. "Kikumura here, if Kaede and her sister do not take a walk down Haishakami road, alone. If anyone is seen near them, he dies."

Jusno hung limp, crying.

"You should have read the script," the evil man intoned.

Junso sobbed out, "Kaede's gonna fuckin kill you all!"

"No, she's not. And you will get to see what we do to her," Kakuzawa said, then laughed on his way out.

.

Kouta wasn't tired, but he coaxed Kaede and Nana to come to bed. Kouta was in the middle, Kaede on his right and Nana on his left cuddled close in a three way hug. Not having any night clothes, they took their outer clothes off to climb in bed together.

"What do we do?" Kaede asked weakly.

"I don't know," Kouta said vacantly. "If we only had a clue where they were, maybe I could think of something, but I have no idea."

"Maybe if we think of where they might be," Kaede offered. "They killed cops, right? So they must be hiding."

Kouta thought hard. "Ok, they took out the police with Dad and Mom, so they didn't go far or else someone would have seen them. I'm sure the police have the roads blocked also."

"I think they are still in the city, that's why the police got us out of the city," Kaede said.

"Nana wants to go home," Nana whined and pressed into Kouta.

Kouta petted her back. "We can't Nana, the house burned up," he said looking at the ceiling. "So where in the city is a good place to hide?"

"Too many places," Kaede grumbled. "Maybe if I wander the street, they will come after me again."

"No Kaede!" Kouta said firmly. "Besides, your copper mail was in the house, you are not protected from their stun guns."

Curling her fist on Kouta's chest, she sobbed out, "I just feel so helpless!"

"Me too," Kouta admitted. "I guess we just have to wait for some news."

.

The video was found in a patrol car. The detectives played it. They agreed that the contents of the video would not be told to the Kikumura kids. Under cover Officers in plain cars drove the length of Haishakami road, looking for any clues. Others watched traffic closely, looking for anyone to stop or let someone off. A walker was picked up, searched and interrogated on what he was doing there. The college student was held for two days before he was cleared and released.

.

While the police searched, Kaede made sure Kouta and Nana were fed. Although she wasn't hungry, she ate to keep Kouta happy. He wouldn't eat unless she did. The female Officer that came to watch them, Kuroda Matsu, was appalled that the three ate, slept and bathed together. When she told them that was unacceptable, Kaede shot her a red-eyed glare and said, "None of your business." By the hard look on Kaede's face, Officer Kuroda decided it was best to let it go.

Four days after the house burning down and their parents getting kidnapped, a Detective came to the safe house. Officer Kuroda was elected to give them the news. She sat the kids down on the couch and sat on the low table by it to face them.

In a voice sounding like she was lost, Matsu said, "I ... there is no easy way to say this. Kikumura Akemi is dead, it has been confirmed. We don't know the status of your father. Unless we can find who took him, we are not confident we will find him alive. Because of that, we are sending you to your Aunt Takami."

"Is there anything left of the house?" Kouta asked.

"Part of the second floor, most of the first," Matsu told them. "The structure is not stable, it has been condemned."

"We have stuff there that we need," Kouta said firmly.

"I'm sorry, no one is allowed in," Matsu told him.

"You should let me go find these people," Kaede said in a hard tone. "They will not get away from me, I swear it!"

Matsu had heard rumors about this girl. There was no evidence, only suspicion. If half of what was suspected was true, this girl was deadly when she chose to be. Carefully, she said, "Kaede, your parents were taken to get to you. If you go to these people, I know they will be ready and waiting for you. I am asking you, please. Honor your mother's sacrifice and do not give into your anger and try to find them. IF you do, her sacrifice will be in vain."

Kaede's hand tightened on Kouta's she stayed silent. Kouta didn't want Kaede to go either, and he had no burglar tricks to even find his father, let alone rescue him. Even as he thought this, an idea came to him. "Officer, we still need to get some things out of the house. We have no clothes, no money and there are ... special things there that cannot be replaced."

Matsu let out a sigh. "We can't let you go in there," she said sympathetically.

"Then look the other way," Kouta said.

"We can't do that either."

"What can you do?" Nana asked.

Matsu let that comment slide off her. She knew these kids were angry. "Tomorrow morning, I am going to escort you down to the train station where other Officers will escort you to your Aunt's house in Kamakura. That is what I am going to do. As for clothes and such, we have a victim's relief agency that will provide you with what you need. They have already been contacted, and are waiting for you with your Aunt in Kamakura." She got up under three stares.

"We'll be in our room," Kouta said, and led the girls upstairs.

Going up to their room, Kouta looked out the window at the soldier walking around the large yard. He pulled Kaede over to him and whispered, "We're leaving tonight. We go to the house first, then look for Dad. Can you disable the alarms here?"

Kaede nodded and said, "Cut power, and everything goes dark."

"Wipe the electrical box right off the wall. As soon as the house goes dark, Nana and I will climb out the window. We make for the woods then get home as fast as we can."

"Nana will carry Kouta on Nana's hands," Nana said firmly.

"I'll take care of that guard after I kill power, I won't kill him, just knock him out. Nana, get Kouta to the woods, I'll meet you there," Kaede said.

Seeing they were in agreement, Kouta added, "Let's get some rest, we're going to need it."

.

Matsu had just gotten relieved by the night shift. She was on her way home when the radio called, "Trouble at the safe house! Power is out, we've lost track of the children!"

"SHIT!" Matsu barked and turned her car around. She raced back to the house and turned on her high beams for more light, then got out and pulled her gun and high powered flashlight. The house was surrounded, she and a couple other officers went in. They searched the house, it was empty. The only thing they found was the kids bedroom window was open. Out in the yard, a prone guard was being tended to. Immediately, she knew what happened.

"How did someone get in here and take them?" an officer asked.

"No one did," Matsu stated. "They ran away, and I think I know where they went."

.

They were on the right block, and Nana was tired from carrying Kouta. Kaede took over and they continued to jump through yards to get home. The house was dark, and besides the burnt holes where the back door used to be and upstairs where Kanae's bedroom was, the house looked intact.

Going in the back Kouta noted the heavy burnt smell. The stairs looked chard but OK. Kaede lifted him up anyway in a leap. "Kaede, get your mother's things, especially that key. Nana, grab the copper suits, I'll go get my burglar bag," Kouta told them.

"Didn't you leave that on the island?" Kaede asked.

"I made another one, just in case," Kouta told her.

Kaede kissed him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too. Hurry," he replied. "And get dark clothes!"

Going to his room, Kouta had to feel for his bag. He pulled it out of his closet as Nana came in. "Kouta, Nana got the copper suits," she said, holding them up.

"Good put yours on." he told her.

Kaede then came in with her key and the diary. "Kouta, there's police out front. They are coming in the gate."

"Put your copper suit on, and we leave out the back," he said, and opened the window.

.

Matsu went inside with three other offices. Right away, she saw tracks in the soot. "They went upstairs," she said and led the way. The dirty tracks were easy to follow. each room the kids had been in were empty. The last room where it looked like they had gathered was also empty and the window was open.

"How in the HELL do they move so fast!" she complained.

.

Doing drawings all over town, Kouta knew of places to hide. The stream by the bridge had a ton of brush along the sides, and under the bridge there was enough dry ground to rest. Settling down there, Nana pointed to the concrete shelf on the underside of the bridge and said, "Look, there's even a sleeping bench!"

"What now?" Kaede asked as she squatted beside Kouta.

"The police know something," Kouta said as he thought. "They know Mom is dead, so maybe they have clues we can use. Since we're kids, they won't tell us anything. We'll have to steal it away from them. There is only the one big police station, so we know where to go. How to get in past all those policemen is the question."

"Hmmm," Kaede mused as she planted her chin on her knees.

"What about the roof?" Nana asked.

Kouta and Kaede turned to her. "The roof?" Kouta asked.

"Sure!" Nana said brightly. "When Nana needed a place to sleep, Nana always checked the roofs. Those accesses are never locked."

"Nana, you're a genius," Kaede told her.

.

Getting to the police station wasn't the easiest. It was mid town, and the stream they were sneaking through turned away from it. They did find a high rise apartment building close to the stream. Kaede carried Kouta on her back, her and Nana used their mind hands to climb up to the roof to look out over the city.

"Over there," Kouta said, pointing out the three story building.

"And it's got a door to the roof." Kaede said with a grin.

Looking down, Kouta looked at the streets. "OK, we can take alleys most of the way. There are only two streets that we have to cross. The one below us and over there, about three blocks away. As long as we don't run across any police cars, we can roof jump from that store, onto that garage roof, and up onto the police station roof."

"Let's do it," Kaede agreed.

They climbed back down and watching for police cars, made their way to the store to jump up on the roof. Hopping roofs, they made the police station. Kouta reached for the door to go down in and Nana quickly said, "Oh! Nana almost forgot. Sometimes roof doors only open from the outside, and Nana has found roof doors that are alarmed."

"NOW you tell us?" Kouta asked.

"At least she said something before we were locked inside," Kaede offered.

"True," Kouta admitted. Looking at the door, he asked, "Kaede, can you slip a hand inside and feel along the upper edges of that door? I want to find out if there is an alarm."

Kaede nodded and concentrated on the upper edge of the door. Her tongue poked out a bit, then she said, "I can feel the inside ... There's a long square thing close to the hinges on top.."

"Door closer," Kouta said.

"Umm... nope, nothing but a small box above the handle side, right near the edge."

"Is there a piece on the door?" Kouta asked.

"There is, but it's small."

"Magnetic door alarm," Kouta concluded. He dug in his bag and found his flashlight, He turned it on inside the bag and produced a flat magnet. Studying the bottom of the door, he slipped the magnet part way in, then pulled it out.

Showing the magnet to Kaede, he said, "I have to put this in the bottom of the door. Once I do, I need you to take it up to the top. There is a small space between the small box on the door frame and the piece on the door. You have to get this in between them and hold it there while I get the door open. Once the door is open, it should stay in place on the door frame."

"Got it. Push it in," Kaede said.

Nana looked on is awe as Kouta slipped the metal under the door. After a moment of concentrating, Kaede said, "Ready."

Kouta opened the door slowly, wincing. There was no sound, Kouta looked up to see the magnet in place. Wheew, it worked! He took his grappling hook out to jam the door open. They crept down the stairs.

Quietly, he said, "We're looking for a detective's office. If they have any evidence, that's where it probably is."

Sneaking down hallways, they came to one marked 'Detectives'. Kaede popped the latch with a mind hand. They went in, shutting the door quietly behind them.

There were quite a few desks. Searching over them, they found one with a box marked 'Kikumura case.' There were papers inside and some samples in plastic bags. One was a video disk with dirty fingerprints on it.

"They dusted it for fingerprints. If we touch it, ours will be on there too," Kouta said.

"Then we don't touch it," Kaede said and the video disk lifted it out of the bag with her mind hands. "Is there a player around here?" she asked.

Looking around, they did find a TV monitor with a disk player. Kaede slipped it in and turned the TV on, then pushed play.

They watched a sight that horrified them. Nana clutched onto Kaede and cried her eyes out. First their Dad was made to read something, then the camera turned and they watched Mom get whipped, then shot several times before the instructions were read.

"They are so dead!" Kaede spat.

"They are, and we know where to find them," Kouta agreed in a heavy tone.

In the room, there was a detailed city map on the wall. They followed the length of the road, noting it was on a hill above town.

"We can get to it without being seen," Kaede said, "Kouta, where do you think they will be?"

"Watching the road," he said. "They said to walk down it, right? That means someone will be watching for us. We sneak up on them and make them talk."

"Then tear him apart," Kaede added. Looking at Kouta, she said, "No survivors."

Kouta and Nana nodded in agreement. They sneaked back out, Kouta made sure Kaede retrieved his magnet after the roof door was shut. They returned to their spot under the bridge to get some sleep before they began the hunt in earnest.

.

At morning quarters, Matsu noted the detectives were upset. The Captain came in and they sat down for the morning briefing. Casting an angry look at the room, he said, "We had a break in last night. The three Kikumura kids that were suppose to be miles away and under guard, broke into the detective's offices and found the Kikumura evidence! We have them on camera watching that horrible video that showed their mother being killed. I want to know, RIGHT NOW, how in the hell did this happen, and WHO let them into the building!"

.

As the Police Captain raged at his officers, Kouta, Kaede and Nana peeked under the lowest guard rail on the downhill side of the road to search the uphill side. Kouta had explained it could be a camera or a man watching the road, so they searched carefully before slipping back down to peek up a little farther. Inching along this way, they went about a half mile and Kaede saw two men. "Kouta, here," she whispered.

Kouta looked to where Kaede pointed. One was sitting against a tree. Kouta didn't see him until he moved to scratch an itch. The other one he caught sight of sticking his head out a low camouflaged tent. "That has to be them," he said.

"Don't move until I have them," Kaede told him. She slipped down and ran a ways along the hillside, then, peeked up and vaulted over the road.

Kouta watched Kaede take to the trees. She leaped from tree to tree, the men watching the road never saw her until she landed between them. The one by the tree she pulled his arms back to hug the tree backwards. The other one she picked up and slammed into another tree, then held him up, arms stretched out.

"Lets go," Kouta said to Nana, and climbed over the railing to run across the road.

.

At first neither man would say anything. Nana crushed the cell phones they had. Kouta grabbed the radio. Kouta pointed to the one Kaede was holding up and said, "Nana, cover his mouth and hold him. Don't let him make a sound. Kaede, break whatever you want to on him and make it hurt."

The man struggled and whined out screams through his nose as Kaede broke his arms at the elbow, then his legs at the knees. She ripped his hands off. "More?" she asked.

Kouta held up a finger for her to wait. To the other man he said, "Want that to happen to you? You better start talking, You only have one chance. Who took Junso Kikumura, and where are they?"

Terrified, the man asked, "I tell you, and you'll let me go, right?"

Kouta nodded and said, "You won't be tortured."

"Down the road here, bout a mile, there's a path into the woods that leads to a house. The drive to the house is watched. They got a deep basement under the house, tunnels and some kind of complex. Bout twenty armed men there, a couple bosses that I seen."

"Thank you," Kouta said then turned to Kaede. "Kill them."

"Wait! You said I could go!" the man cried.

"No, I said you won't be tortured."

 **Splat Splat**

They left the bodies where they fell and walked on, uphill off the road and keeping a close lookout for any more men.


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

 _You're a real tough cookie with a long history_

 _for breakin little hearts like the one in me_

 _That's OK, let's see how you do it_

 _put up your dukes, let's get down to it._

 _._

 _Hit me with your best shot!_

 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away!_

 _ **-Pat Benetar-**_

Kouta found the path down to the road, but kept off it. creeping uphill, they saw the roof of the house through the trees. Keeping to the heavier bushes, they got down on their hands and knees to see the place.

The house was a one story. In the dirt driveway were a bunch of cars. a man with one of those sub machine guns was walking slowly in the yard, smoking a cigarette. Through a window they saw a coupe others siting by the window.

"Go splatter them?" Kaede asked, eager to do so.

Kouta shook his head slightly and said, "They are expecting you and Nana to come walking down the road. That means they are gong to send some men down the path to collect you. It would make sense that these should be their most dangerous." Looking at her, he said, We set up an ambush for them."

Kouta led them back down the trail to a place that had cover. He had Nana get on one side of the path, lying down, then piled some leaves over her. In a whisper he told her, "Don't move until I say so. When you hear me yell, kill everyone you can see. We can't let any of them get away."

"Nana will," Nana said quietly.

Kouta then took Kaede a short distance downhill from Nana, but still withing sight and told her the same thing. Once they were both hidden in place, Kouta got behind a big tree and keyed the radio he got from he men by the road. In the deepest voice he could manage, Kouta said, "Hey! their coming! Pink and purple ... Aw shit, they.''' He then released the button.

The radio said, "Jack? ... Jack? ... Jack! Are you there?"

Kouta waited. Soon a troop came down the path, single file. Four men with stun guns, four more with what looked like assault rifles, and three men carrying boxy devices that looked like some kind of electronics. He waited until they lead men just walked past Kaede, then yelled, "NOW!"

The lead man looked at him and pointed his gun, then Kaede and Nana erupted from their hiding spots. It sounded like many meat choppers all slicing meat at the same time. Blood flew and bodies dropped. In their blindingly fast swipes, Kaede and Nana killed all the men on the path. It took longer for the blood and bodies to fall.

There were western heads and oriental ones lying about. 8 had been armed men. Almost half of what was up there if that road guard told the truth.

"Kouta, look at this one," Nana said, pointing to a bald head. Kouta walked over. The man had been wearing a wig Now, his bald head showed stumps of horns.

Looking down on the head, Kaede said, "I never felt him, is isn't one of us. What was he?"

"The enemy," Kouta stated. Turning his attention to the device lying by the body, he noted it had what looked to be a halo type head piece with wires attached. "It think they planned to put those on you do disable you," he said, pointing to it.

Kaede crushed all three boxes and tore the head pieces apart. "Not any more," she stated.

.

Kakuzawa, walked down the tunnel to open the steel door where Junso sat hanging from his chains. "Good news. You can keep your feet. Those ones you call daughters are headed this way. With any luck you'll be able to watch them be brought in helpless, get inseminated, then have some blood drained. Their children will replace all you monkeys!" Laughing at the impotent hard stare Junso gave him, he laughed as he shut the door.

Kakuzawa then placed two guards in the hallway. He knew about how long it would take for his son's retrieval team to collect those girls and bring them back. If they didn't return in the time allow, if anything happened, Kikumura would be shot.

.

The SWAT team was called to gather and suit up. Being on the team, Matsu returned to the station to get her gear. Suiting up with the eleven others, they went into the briefing room. The Captain had a picture up on the wall. It showed woods and two dead men in camo, blood everywhere.

"We have an incident in progress," The Captain announced. "Our sniper found two men in heavy camo by Haishakami road from his post. Both are dead, beheaded. One looks like many of his bones were broken, at least all of his limbs by their angles. He also spotted bits of electronics on the ground, most likely their communications."

Pausing, he looked at his team and said, "With the disappearance of the Kikumura children, their breaking into the Detective's offices, and now this, I think we can safely assume that they are going after their father. Do not, and I repeat DO NOT fire on them or get in their way. Even with your high powered guns and armor, you stand less of a chance against them as you would bare handed against an angry brown bear. These kids are lethal. We tried to keep them out of it for legal reasons, but that's water under the bridge now. They are up there, and most likely headed for the only house we found through a satellite photo. The drive up to the house is guarded, and there are guards around the house. Since the road has been cleared, we will go up the hill from Haishakami road and approach the house from that direction. Team one, head straight for the house, Team Two, bear right to the driveway, Team three, bear left and go around to the back side of the house. Get up there, surround the house and take down anyone with a gun. Get in and pacify the place. Again, watch out for those kids, and be sure they are not in your line of fire. Good luck people!"

.

Kouta led Kaede and Nana next to the drive just beyond the house. They found guards there, again in heavy camo. Kaede on one side of the drive and Nana on the other, sneaked up behind the and splattered the men before the men knew they were there. With these six, they had killed about half the guard. Kouta didn't trust the exact figures the begging man had given him, but he was sure it was close.

Once the driveway guards were dead, Kouta and his girls went back up to the house. Staying low, they went though the parking lot, using the cars for cover. Keeping a sharp eye out, they moved to stay low against the side of the house. Surprisingly, Kouta didn't see any exterior cameras. A peek around the corner of the house showed a guard wandering their way. Kouta motioned to Kaede. Kaede came over to peek out. When the guard was in range, she shot a mind hand out to drive through his left eye into the back of his brain, then pulled him to the ground. She dragged him over to the lot and pushed him under a car.

The long porch on the house had a latticework it. Kouta thought it was odd, because even being on the downhill side, the porch looked tall. Seeing no other guards, he crept around the corner for a closer look. The other end of the latticework had a door, and the ground under the porch looked packed down like it was a path. Not daring to go around to use the door, he had Kaede and Nana cut hole in the latticework big enough to crawl through, then put the cut piece back up to hide the hole.

In the foundation of the house was another door. This one was steel. Inspecting it, Kouta heard voices. He motioned Kaede and Nana to the hinge side as he got there himself. The door opened and four men came out.

"Fuckin guard duty," one man grumbled.

"Hey, we're getting paid good," another told him.

 **Splat Splat Splat Splat**

The four bodies fell spurting blood out of their neck stumps as the heads rolled away.

Kouta opened the door back up. It was a stairway down. They went inside. At the bottom of the long stairs, Kouta expected some kind of guard post or maybe a security check point. There was a room with a few tables and chairs. It looked more like a lunch room with vending machines and a microwave. A door marked bathroom was on one wall, the other door had a keypad on the wall beside it.

"That's the one," Kouta said. Going over to it, he wondered aloud, "Do we break in or wait for someone to come out? It has to be alarmed."

Looking at the wall, Kaede said, "Go around it. The wall is weaker than the door."

"Do it," Kouta told her. "Nana, keep a watch on the outside door."

Kaede carefully ripped out the mortar between the cement blocks in the wall and extracted the blocks. She peeked through after the first one was out, then tore six more out to make a decent sized hole.

They went through into a store room. Kouta peeked out the door. The hallway was clear and went much farther than the house was long. Across the hall, he saw a door marked **SECURITY.**

Kouta whispered, "Kaede, I'm going to knock on the door across the hall, when someone opens it, go in and kill."

Kaede nodded.

Kouta strode out into the hallway and rapped firmly on the door. "Hey! Open up!"

A few seconds late a man opened the door with a "Wadda ya want?"

 **Splat**

Kaede and Kouta rushed in. Kaede killed another man at the monitors. Kouta motioned Nana in, then shut the door. He studied the monitors. There were a few showing the inside of the house above them, more showing a tunnel with five steel doors to one side with a pair of guards in the tunnel, looking bored, and another showing what looked like a hallway to office space. A few people wandered up and down these halls.

"Dad has to be down there," Kouta said, pointing to the tunnel with the steel doors and the guards.

"Yes, but where is it?" Kaede asked.

"Is there a map around here some place?"

 **.**

Kuroda Matsu lead her squad of four straight up the hillside from as close as the van could get to the house. They found a trail and weapons up, they walked along searching. Not long after going uphill one of her squad got on the radio.

"We got bodies on the trail!" her headphones announced. Using hand signals she formed her squad into a ling and took point. Then she saw the bodies. A line of bodies, every one missing heads. A couple the heads and shoulders had been sliced clean away from the rest of the body, severing the arms as well. Blood soaked the ground. Many of the corpses had weapons. Matsu didn't find any spent cartridges.

"Kids did THIS?" one of her men cried.

"Someone did. They're dead, keep going," Matsu ordered. Focusing on her task helped keep her from throwing up.

"It's like a scene from a horror movie."

"Dear Kami, what are we getting into? We need backup and armored support up here."

"Damn, this one has horns on his head. What the fuck!"

"Knock it off!" Matsu barked, "Cut the chatter and stay focused or you might be laying there next!"

In her headphones, Matsu heard, "Base, Team two. We found armed guards at the driveway. They are all dead, cut apart. Got six bodies here, none of their weapons have been fired."

Matsu keyed her mike. "Team one here, we found the same on a trail uphill. A line of eleven bodies, most armed, not a shot fired. Whatever took them, took them by surprise."

"Team three here, all clear, nothing yet so far."

"Base here. All Teams, surround the house, do not move in until directed."

Right, Matsu thought, because there were monsters that got here before them.

.

Nana found a map of the place on a desk. Kouta discovered the ventilation controls. Kaede found the door controls to the cells. In the tunnel were the cells were, they saw a pair of guards outside the first cell. At the moment, the isolation door to that tunnel was open.

Kouta looked at the controls. They were simple push buttons of open and shut. He thought about trying to jam the buttons on, then had a better idea. "Can we jam that door shut after we leave?" he asked.

"Warp it, but then no one's getting in here," Kaede said.

"Good," Kouta said. He looked at the map, then the door controls and the monitors. Each section had an isolation door. He checked to be sure he knew where each one closed off, then said, "OK, when we leave here, Kaede, you go straight for Dad. get rid of the guards and bust him out. Nana, I want you to warp this door so bad, no one's ever getting in here, then make sure no one gets in behind us. I'm closing off the guard's rooms and the office area's, now!" He pushed the buttons and watched the isolation doors close. "Let's go!"

Kaede ran out of the room and shot down the hallway. Kouta ran behind her. Leaving the Security room, Nana shut the door and concentrating hard, pushing the door out of shape so the top and bottom sank into the frame. Nana then figured she'd better do that too with the door into this hallway.

.

Racing down the hallway, Kaede came upon the two startled guards. they got a few shots off that she deflected before she splattered them all over the walls. Seeing the door controls, she opened the door they were in front of. Junso hung limp from chains on the walls holding him up.

"Dad!" she cried and ran in. Quickly she slashed through the chains and dropped to her knees to hold him. Looking into his pale face, she called, "Dad, Hey! Please answer me!"

Junso lifted his eyelids as if it was a great effort. His voice was weak and raspy as he said, "Kaede, you can't be here. They are after you. Flee ... go quickly."

"We are, Dad." She hoisted him up on her back and hurried out.

.

Kouta ran down the hallway and checked the isolation doors. Here, there was no controls for them. He only hoped there was none on the other side either. Continuing on, he saw Kaede running towards him, their father draped on her back.

"I got him, let's go!" Kaede announced.

Kouta let out a sigh of relief, they found him. He also noted a valve on the wall beside some gas cylinders he recognized. Cyanide. It was tempting to open that valve then run like hell and gas everyone down here. Then again, he knew Kaede wanted to be sure they killed everyone.

Kaede eyed him and asked, "What are you waiting for?"

"We have others trapped. Office people and guards."

"So? We get Dad out and come back and kill them," Kaede stated.

Kouta nodded. "The lunch room, Let's take him there. He looks like he needs some water really bad."

.

Kakuzawa heard nothing until the isolation door for the office area shut. He went out to see it was shut, then called security. No one answered. He called on the radio and again, there was no answer. The retrieval team was ten minutes overdue. Something had gone wrong. He brought up a mirror of the security monitors on his computer. By the cells, his two guards lay headless in a large pool of blood. In the hallway, Lucy was running with his prisoner on her back, beside another boy.

DAMN! He was not going to get caught again!

Kakuzawa knew his son had failed for the last time, If Lucy hadn't killed him by now, he would! He went to his reinforced door, shut and locked it and turned the six reinforced steel bolts that sunk into the frame. He then went to his cabinet and opened the back wall, showing the escape tunnel. He closed the cabinet doors behind him.

Turning on his pen light, he strode down the narrow tunnel. It was a long walk and not flat. He went up for a while, then down. All the while he was plotting his next move. Lucy was too damn smart for her age! By rights, he should have still been in her vault on the island. Yes, that boy she was with, he has stolen her before. This time, it was their worthless father he took. Both times, the boy had been here to take his prisoners. Next time, he'd have a sniper take that boy out before he went after Lucy.

Kakuzawa still had emergency funds and safe houses to escape to. He'd go to his Tokyo house to gather men and money again. It might take him a while but he was going to see his dream of a Diclonius nation come true.

After a long walk, he cracked open the door at the end and looked out. No one was in the back yard of the vacant house. He left the tunnel and went into the garage. The small Toyota within was far below his status, but it was an escape vehicle. He got in the car, opened the garage door and drove away.

"Next time Lucy, you boyfriend is the first to die," he growled.

.

Through the hole in the wall, Kaede and Kouta got their father into the lunch room and onto a table. Kouta got him water in the little dispenser cups on the wall near the water cooler and held his head up to drink. At first, Junso choked. Once his mouth was moist again, he sucked the water down.

As if waking up, Junso looked around then focused on his son. "Kouta? Where are we?"

"Rest, Dad. We're safe. Kaede and Nana will be back soon. They have something to finish," Kouta assured him.

"Finish?" Junso asked.

Kouta nodded and said in a serious tone, "We saw the video of Mom getting killed. No one's leaving here alive except for us."

.

Kaede battered down the steel isolation door to the offices. A few people in the hallway screamed as she strode through the bent and broken steel door. Lashing out with her mind hands, they screamed no more as she splattered them against the walls. She strode into every room and slaughtered everyone she saw. Pleas for mercy went unanswered with the swipe of a mind hand to cut them apart. Some tried to run, one man tried to hit her with a chair. None survived.

Coming to a tough door that took several solid pounds on it to break the door down and the wall to come apart, she went in to see it was empty. She left looking for more people to kill.

.

Nana braced herself and pounded open the isolation door to the guard's rooms. The door buckled then split apart. Jumping in, she slashed a man in the hallway, then got another. She searched, but that was it. All the other guards were was glad there were only two, she really didn't like killing people.

Returning to the lunch room, Nana smiled at seeing Dad sitting up in a chair. "Dad! Nana is happy to see you!" she beamed. She ran over and hugged him. Seeing Kouta had smashed the glass on a snack machine, she went over and grabbed a candy bar to munch on.

Kaede came though the hole in the wall. "Nana, you get everyone?"

"Um humm," Nana hummed with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Dad, can you walk?' Kouta asked.

Junso got up. Seeing him wobble, Kouta got on one side of him, Nana raced over to support his other side.

"Let's get out of here," Kouta said.

.

"Any movement?" the radio asked.

Watching the house from their cover, Matsu said, "Team one, no movement."

"Team two, no movement."

"Team three, got one suspect, unarmed, No movement."

"Team three, is the suspect coherent?"

"Negative, he's blabbering about a red eyed monster."

"All teams, approach the house and gain entry"

"Team one, let's go. Field of fire positions. Stay sharp!" Matsu said.

They walked out ready to fire towards the house. Closing on the house, they focused on the windows, doors and parking lot. Matsu saw movement under the porch. Pointing her gun, she yelled, "Come out with your hands UP, or we will shoot!"

A gate opened up in the latticework. Kaede stepped out, hands at her sides and casting Matsu a glare. "You shoot and I kill you all," she stated.

Down in her soul, Matsu knew that was no idle threat. Before her was the red eyed monster that had been doing the slaughter. "Weapons down, everyone!" Matsu barked, and lowered hers.

Kaede moved out to the side. Kouta came out helping Junso walk, then Nana appeared on his other side.

"Base, we have the hostage and his children, we need an ambulance," Matsu called on the radio.

Kouta shook his head. "Better late than never," he said in a musing tone.

Matsu pushed her face shield up. "What happened here?" she asked.

Kaede shrugged and said, "We came to get Dad and everyone was dead. So we got him out. Be careful walking down there. It's a real mess. Slippery too."

"You killed everyone?" one of Matsu's men asked.

"Not me," Kaede said lightly. She didn't. Nana got her share as well. "Is that ambulance coming? Dad needs help."

Matsu was not going to press someone who unarmed, did most likely kill all these armed men who had been waiting for her. She and her team just might wind up as corpses if Matsu even thought about playing 'bad cop' with her. "Come with me, the ambulance will be coming up the road. Team! point guard in case there are any suspects left." On her radio she said, "Team one has the hostage, escorting to the ambulance pickup."

"Understood. Team two, Team three, continue clearing the house and grounds. Expect detectives as soon as the area is secure."

.

The ambulance came with a police escort. Matsu watched the kids all piled in with their father. Once they were gone, she and her team went down to search the basement. What they found was another scene out of a horror movie. From under the porch down to the tunnel with the cells, blood and body parts were everywhere, steel doors misshapen and ripped open, lying on the floor. Normal doors in splintered bits on the floor, Security doors that were so badly warped, they had to get a torch down here to open them. Her one team member was right when summing up what they found.

It looked like Godzilla had been stomping around down here.

.

At the hospital, Junso was found to be dehydrated and slightly malnourished. He had to stay overnight, but was awake enough to call a nearby hotel for the kids. Knowing their house was uninhabitable for the moment, he got two rooms for a month and explained his son, Kouta would pick up the keys.

"It sucks you have to stay here, Dad," Kouta said. "But I suppose that's best. We can't live in the house with all that fire damage."

"We can fix it," Kaede added, "It's only a few rooms and a whole bunch of cleaning up."

Nana cheerfully added, "Our rooms are intact, Nana wishes the police would let us sleep in our own beds, but Officer Kuroda said the house is condomed."

"That's condemned, Nana," Kouta said with a cough.

"It may take a while to repair," Junso admitted. "We will stay in the hotel until then."

"We'll get through this, Dad," Kaede assured him.

A detective came into the room. Seeing the kids, he said, "You missed your train."

He looked at Junso and added, "I need to talk to you, Sir, and these kids need to get to their Aunt Takami's."

"We have hotel rooms," Kouta told him.

The detective shook his head. "We want you out of the area in case there are any of those people left. That was a big operation they had. They may try again. We've posted officers here to protect your father. You three are catching the 3:00 am train to Yokohama where your Aunt and two officers will escort you to her house."

"That sounds better than living in a hotel," Junso said. "I can use that one room anyway, and I'll have much work to do on the house, so go see your Aunt Takami."

Kouta, Kaede and Nana all looked at each other. "That will leave you alone, Dad," Nana said.

"I'm a big boy," he said with a smirk. "I'll be fine here and I won't have to worry about you. Go on, I'll see you when the house is finished. OK?"

"OK," Kouta grumbled.

"Dad, be careful," Kaede said firmly.

"And don't get kidnapped again!" Nana stated.

"Dad?" Kaede said meekly. "We're real sorry about Mom. I wish we could have stopped them"

"Me too," Junso said with a sniffle.

Suddenly, all three piled on him, hugging him. Junso returned the hug the best he could. "We'll make it though this," he promised. "Now go get those keys for me, I need to talk to the detective."

.

Kouta did go retrieve the hotel keys. Kaede and Nana returned to the house to pack their clothes, school books and Kouta's stuff too. Meeting back outside the hospital, They trooped up to give their father the keys, then were escorted by an Officer down to a waiting Police car to be taken to the train station for a six hour wait.

.

In his office, the Police Captain sat with two government officials in suits.

"Please excuse the lateness of our arrival. What is the body count now?" one black suited man asked.

The Captain said, "Seventy three we can be fairly sure of. Only three so far have even shot at her, all the rounds they fired were found lying on the floor." With a shake of his head, he said, "I have to tell you, this girl scares the hell out of me. So far, she's only taking out the bad guys. If she happens to go psycho, we are in for a world of shit."

"Look at the bright side," the other black suited man said, "As long as we keep her on our side, she is taking care of difficult problems and tell me, when was the last time you had a Yakuza related problem?"

The Captain let out a snort. "Not since she whacked that bunch we'd been watching. We know Yakuza are still around, but they are staying very low keyed. Got an informant report that the Kikumura family is strictly hands off under penalty of death. They don't want any of their people anywhere near them."

"See, she is doing good for your community."

"Except for the bloobath today," the Captain grated.

"Acceptable. Those were rouges. We suspect Kakuzawa was there, was his body ... or his head found?"

"Not yet, we're still matching faces to bodies. We do have his son's head. I'll let you know if we find him."

The men got up. One said, "If you do, he is under a death sentence. It is acceptable to kill him on sight. Good evening, Captain, and thank you for your cooperation."


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _there'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest._

 _Don't you cry no more_

 _ **-Kansas**_ **-**

The train ride was long and boring. So far, they had gotten some sleep at the station and more on the train. They were tired but not completely wrecked when the train pulled into Yokohama in the morning.

Getting their bags, Kouta, Kaede and Nana got off the train. By radio the Officers with them located the ones with Aunt Takami (and Yuka). They met and exchanged hugs. The policemen left.

Casting them a concerned look, Takami asked, "The police only said you needed a place to stay. Did something happen to your parents?"

Before Kouta was able to answer, Kaede said in a cold tone, "Yeah. They were kidnapped, Mom was tortured and killed before we could get there. Don't worry, none of the kidnappers survived and we got Dad back before they could hurt him bad. He should be out of the hospital today."

Seeing Takami's jaw drop, Kouta said, "Kaede, you could have put that a little more gently."

"How? That is what happened," she said.

"Kaede, you forgot to mention our house got burned bad," Nana said. "We can't stay there any more, it's condomed."

"Condemned, Nana," Kouta corrected.

"The police said we can't stay there any more," Nana told Takami.

"That's absolutely horrible!" Takami said in a gasp.

"Worse for the kidnappers after we got finished with them," Kaede stated.

"Dear Kami! Are people always trying to kidnap you?" Yuka asked as she stared at Kaede.

"Only Baka's who want to die," Kaede replied.

Flustered, Takami herded them towards the exit. "Come on, let's get you home," she said in shock at what she'd just learned. The train station limo (a minivan) was waiting outside. They all got in went to Takami's house. Upon going inside, Takami told them to go up and get settled, then called Junso at the hospital.

There was one spare room. They all put their bags inside. Upon seeing this, Yuka said, "You don't have to pack in like that! Someone can stay in my room and Kouta can sleep on the couch."

Kaede looked at Nana. "Nana, will you sleep in Yuka's room with her?"

"Nana will. Yuka has a big enough bed, right Yuka?" Nana asked.

Yuka stared at her. "We got an extra futon," she explained.

Nana winced and said, "Then Nana would rather stay in here with Kaede and Kouta."

Yuka's eyes got wider. "You can't do that!"

"She's right, Nana. The bed isn't big enough," Kaede said.

"But Nana likes to cuddle!" Nana complained.

Grinning, Kouta asked, "Aww come on Yuka, you won't cuddle with Nana?"

"You usually cuddle with Kaede?" Yuka asked as her cheeks turned pink.

"Kaede, or Kouta if Kaede is on his other side," Nana said.

Yuka flushed back to her ears. "You ... can't do that!" she cried.

"Yes we can, it's comfy." Nana replied.

"Kouta, what are you doing with these girls?" Yuka asked breathlessly.

Seeing Yuka looked like she was going to faint, Kaede grew an evil grin, slid close to Yuka and purred, "Anything we want."

"Not true!" Nana stated. "There are some things only Kaede can do with Kouta."

Yuka's mouth dropped open. She turned and ran out, yelling, "MOM!"

Kouta let out a huff and said, "Ahh, Kaede, Nana? I think I better go sleep on the couch. You two can sleep up here."

"Not. Fair," Kaede grumbled.

.

One thing Junso was concerned about was school. His kids were far from school, and the police were not thrilled about them re-entering school in Yokohama. The police wanted them to stay low profile until Kauzawa was caught. They knew he would try again. Not protective custody in the traditional sense, but still hard to find. Since all three had brought their school books, it was decided a Police woman who also had a degree in education would come tutor them. Takami was in real estate, and had an Inn in Kamakura that was currently unused. Since business had dropped off, she'd closed the Inn down.

Instead of trying to keep these kids packed in here, she decided they would move there, then their Teacher would be able to live with them as well, so she didn't have to find a place to live. With ten rooms, the Maple Inn should be plenty large enough for all of them.

Takami only told them she had another place for them to live. To keep things simple, Takami waited for the Officer to show up to take them all there at once.

.

Officer Kuroda wasn't thrilled about a special assignment to be a tutor. Having no husband or children, she was the best candidate, so she got picked. The only bright spot was that at the place she was going, there was room for her to stay with the family so she didn't have to rent some place. With a free place to stay and getting extra pay for this special job, she agreed to go without without kicking and screaming.

Once Matsu completed filed report and gave her testimony of the Kikumura kidnapping to the DA, she packed and closed her house up and caught a train to Yokohama. Having a special assignment, she only wore a yellow blouse and dark brown shirt. She had packed a uniform away in case she needed it.

It had been a few years since Matsu had gone to college, but the last part of middle school was not going to be a strain for her to teach. The train pulled into Yokohama and she got a cab to the address. When she knocked on the door, a pleasant dark haired middle aged woman answered the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" the woman asked.

Matsu pulled out her badge and said, "Greetings, I am Officer Kuroda Matsu. I was to come here and tutor some children."

"Oh, yes, Officer! We've been expecting you. Come on in! I'll call the limo service so we can all go to the Inn," Takami said, stepping to the side. "Go on in and meet the children. I'll be right there."

"Thank you," Matsu said. She didn't see any extra slippers, she so took her shoes off and went in stocking feet. Seeing kids sitting around the low living room table, she put on a smile, then froze, locking onto Kaede and Nana. Between them was Kouta.

Kaede frowned at her. "Dad didn't get kidnapped again, did he?" she asked in a hard tone.

"Officer Kuroda?" Kouta asked.

"Can we go home now?" Nana asked brightly.

Matsu took a second to swallow her shock. She had not been told these were the kids she had to teach! Getting control of herself, she said, "Your father is fine. We decided it is best if no one knows where you are, so I will be your tutor for a while."

"I am doing three grades at once, Nana is doing her best to catch up to grade level," Kaede told her. "I hope you're ready for this."

Matsu was hoping so too.

Takami came in and clapped her hands happily. "The taxi is on it's way! Kids, this is Officer Kuroda Matsu, Officer Kuroda, this is my daughter Yuka, and my brother's children, Kouta, Nana and Kaede Kikumura," Takami said, pointing to each. "Kids, go get your bags, we'll be leaving as soon as the taxi arrives."

They got up to do so. Kaede paused to tell Matsu, "If there is trouble, stick close to me."

After the kids went upstairs, Takami asked, "Officer, you know them?"

In Matsu's mind she saw the carnage those kids had caused. "I do. Ma'am, are you aware what Kaede and most likely Nana are?"

"They are sisters," Takami stated. "When I was young, I knew their mother. Kaede is almost the mirror image of her mother. It was so sad to find out she died. I'm just glad they have a good home now."

.

The taxi left them off at a set of stairs Kouta was very familiar with. Walking up behind Takami, he felt his skin pimple. A feeling came over him that was part excitement, and part relief. He followed Takami as she opened the gate in the outside wall, and stood looking at the Maple Inn.

He took in the sight and let out a short laugh. He figured some things were just meant to be.

"Kouta?" Kaede asked, coming up beside him. "What is it?" she asked, watching him stare at the Inn.

Kouta clasped Kaede's hand. "We're finally home," he said. He led Kaede to the door.

Takami unlocked the place and said, "Come on in, I'll show you around."

Not knowing why he did, Kouta said, "Kitchen is to the left, at the end, laundry room is on the other side of the hall. My room is the first one on the right, then Nana, Mayu, Yuka is on the left at the end, Kaede is across the hall from Nana, next to the bath."

Takami eyed Kouta. With a grin, she said, "You forgot to mention the Grandfather clock in the hallway," she said in a tease.

"That is stuck at five minutes till noon," Kouta stated. He then giggled and added, "Kaede loved trying to fix it."

Kouta came out of his memories to see everyone was staring at him.

"How do you know that?" Takami asked.

Kouta blinked. "Because, this is our home," he said.

Takami frowned, "Kouta, you have never seen this place before," she said firmly.

Right, this was suppose to be his first time here. "Ahh, just guessing," he said with a wince.

"Who is Mayu?" Kaede asked, watching him.

Kouta cast her a serious look. "Someone who will need us," he told her.

"Nana wants to see!" Nana cried and ran through the door.

Matsu noted Kouta had spoken as fact. He knew the inside of this place even though he had never been here before. When he had called it home, it was with conviction. He might not have horns on his head or be able to destroy people at will, but there was something special about Kikumura Kouta.

.

The Maple Inn. In Kouta's entire short life there was no place he had associated more with as being 'home'. Not that he had lived here for a long time, but here, in this classic Endo style Inn, he had made discoveries about himself, and those around him. Here was where he had found his pink haired love after years of not even remembering who she was. It was where they had saved Mayu from a life of homelessness and loneliness. The same with Nana.

These walls had seen five messed up, lonely people be molded into a real family. Even Yuka, who could be a trial at times, had showed she truly loved their fledgling family. All the silliness, fun and strife that fused them together had happened under this roof.

Walking slowly through the Inn, Kouta vividly remembered what was and smiled. Yuka kicking him in the head to get him up. Kaede (then Lucy/Nyu) running naked out of the bath and into the dinning room. Nana, innocent and ravenously hungry Nana who fought with Kaede, then accepted them all and became Mayu's best friend, something they both desperately needed. Kaede coming up behind Yuka to grab her breasts and fondle them as Yuka pleaded for mercy. Her attempts to fix the Grandfather clock with pieces all over the place.

Now with this chance he'd been given by the spirit of Kaede's mother, Kai, he had a chance to have a real life with Kaede and his family. It was going to be different now, but for whatever reason he was back here with Kaede, Nana and Yuka. He knew Mayu would be a few years yet, but he would be happy to see her again and know she was here and safe. Pulled by a mighty mystic force to gravitate back to where they belonged. Yes, there were some bad times, but coming back home here to where everyone was, did much in healing them.

"Kouta, what are you thinking?" Kaede asked as she watched his silly grin.

Kouta turned to smile at her. Letting go of her hand to put his arm around her, he said, "I can't explain it, but we belong here. You, me, Nana..." he let out a chuckle and said, "Even Yuka and when the time comes, Mayu."

Kaede wrapped an arm around him, snuggling into him. "I trust you, Kouta." Her cheeks turned pink as she asked, "This is a nice place. In this future, do you see babies for us?"

Kouta shook his head. "I can't see what will be," he explained, "Only what should be." He then stopped his wandering walk and hugged Kaede and kissed her. Holding her close he whispered, "And yes there should be babies here, with their loving mother Kaede."

Kaede held him tight as they kissed another long, deep kiss.

"A-HEM! Excuse me," Matsu said as she came up to them, which made them separate. "Kouta, show me the room you'd like to use for your classroom."

"Dinning room's over here," he said, leading her to a room that had doors outside to an overgrown garden. "Will this be fine?" he asked.

"It will," Matsu agreed. Pointing to shelves, she said, "There is even a place to put your books."

.

Takami had to look at the Grandfather clock to check. Kouta was right, it had stopped at five minutes to twelve. The bath was where Kouta said, same with the kitchen and laundry room. This was her building and she didn't remember the details he had provided before he even came inside for the first time. Kouta had also seemed happy to be 'home', which on the surface, made no sense at all. Then again, he'd known where Kaede had been taken when she was kidnapped, another impossibility.

From behind her, Yuka asked, "Mom? May I stay here too? I don't trust Kouta being here alone with Kaede. He just hugged and kissed her right in the hallway! Who knows what he'll do to her once we leave!"

Takami pressed her lips together, then said, "Yuka, dear, you are not going to change what they do. I believe Kouta and Kaede have a special relationship. As long as they stay safe, you should not try to interfere."

"But, Mom, I'm worried about Kouta!" Yuka insisted. Slipping close, she quietly said, "Kaede's a pervert!"

Takami chuckled. "Yuka, did you ever think Kaede is messing with you?" she asked. "I have noted she does have a strange sense of humor."

"But, this is Kouta!" Yuka insisted.

"Dear, I know you like Kouta, but you really should mind your own business," Takami said in a half-scold.

"Well, this is a large place, and I'm sure Kouta would like help cleaning it," Yuka offered.

"Ahh, you want to be Kouta's maid," Takami said in understanding.

"Wha ... No! I only want to be sure he doesn't mess up the Inn. After all, mother, someday you may want to reopen it."

"So you just want to spy on your cousin," Takami concluded.

Yuka gave a half nod, then caught herself. "Only to watch out for your interests, Mom," Yuka said seriously.

Takami let out a sigh. "I'll think about it," she said.

.

Junso found the damage to the house was extensive. Besides the visual damage, there was substantial water damage from putting the fire out, and now that it had been condemned, a host of inspections was required once it was repaired, which he had to pay for, as well as possibly four months living in a hotel before they could move back in after repairs had been completed. In the end, it was less expensive as well as much faster to take the insurance money and go buy another house.

He called Takami to see how the kids were doing.

"Hi Junso, how are you holding up?" Takami asked.

"I'm fine. I'm coming to the conclusion that our house is gone. It will cost more to fix than to just get another one. How are the kids?"

"They are doing well. Officer Kuroda is a good teacher. We all moved into the old Maple Inn, it is plenty large enough and from the moment Kouta saw it, he called it 'home'. It was the strangest thing, the instant he saw it, he knew where everything was. He even told me things I didn't know! Yuka wanted to stay too, so I figured why not, and we all moved in. I'm putting my house up for rent."

"Won't you be losing that Inn for income value?" Junso asked.

"Not really, I closed it down a couple years ago. Between the new hotels available and the drop in tourism, It wasn't worth keeping open any more. It is a nice place, I really don't want to sell it so this move makes sense." Takami paused and said, "You know, Junso, we still have four open rooms. Why don't you just move down here to Kamakura with us? I can help you turn your insurance money into investment money, and live here with us."

Junso chuckled and asked, "One big happy family?"

"Sure! You do know Kouta and Kaede are already planning for their happy family?"

"I figured," Junso said with a sigh. "You said Kouta called it home as soon as he saw it?"

"He did before we walked in the door. He even told me the time the Grandfather clock stopped at. I had to look and see he was right."

"That's strange," Junso muttered.

Takami laughed. "Dear brother, You have no normal children, you do know that, don't you?"

"True. Tell you what, I'll think on it for a couple days, and if that is the best option, I'll give you a call and bother your for investment opportunities. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Takamai said eagerly.

.

In unpacking, Kaede made no bones about the fact she was going to share Kouta's room with him and didn't care who didn't like it. In their move from their house, Takami and Yuka both had colorful plaques to put over their doors to claim their rooms. Seeing this, Nana wanted one, so Kouta made one for her. He also made one for him and Kaede. Using pink and blue paints, he mixed the symbols for their names together so they were intertwined but each legible.

After a few days of moving, cleaning and getting things arraigned, The Maple Inn was looking like a domestic house on the inside. That was except for the dinning room. That was Kuroda Matsu's territory. She'd gotten various maps, scientific tables and math formulas' to display on the walls. One poster she brought in made Kouta chuckle, though he saw the truth in it. It was a cartoon of a man flying a pedal powered airplane. the caption read :

'Happy are those who dream the dream, and are willing to pay the price to make it come true'.

After breakfast, Kouta, Kaede and Nana sat down for their studies. Officer Kuroda was a good teacher and explained lessons well. They had class, broke for lunch then took some time to go out and set up a volley ball net in the yard. Officer Kuroda told them how to play and stressed Kaede and Nana could not use their powers, they had to hit the ball with the hands everyone could see. In a game of Kouta and Kaede VS Officer Kuroda and Nana, Officer Kuroda and Nana won by a small margin.

After the game they went in for one last lesson for the day, then got their 'self study' assignments before dinner. After dinner and cleanup, they took turns in the bath. Yuka went in with Nana and Kaede. Kaede was not pleased about Kouta not being here, then Officer Kuroda and Takami took their turn, and finally Kouta.

Kouta was lying back in the tub relaxing when he heard someone slide in next to him. He grinned and said, "Kaede, we're suppose to behave ourselves."

"We will," his father said.

Kouta shot to sit up. "Dad! Wh... when did you get here?"

"A short time ago. I would have been here sooner, but I had to direct the move of our stuff out of the house, and yes, we got both canoes into the moving van. Takami convinced me to come down here to live."

"What about our house?' Kouta asked.

Junso shrugged and said, "The insurance money took care of it. The bank released the land to me, so I sold the remains to a developer. I'm going to invest here and I already have some good leads. I'll still be manager at the store for the rest of the month until the new guy gets settled. It seems it's a good idea for us to disappear for a while anyway. That Kakuzawa guy who is behind all the attempts to take Kaede still hasn't been caught, so we didn't want to stay there. To cover, I bought a postage stamp sized lot in Komatsu on the west coast, to show we moved there if anyone digs around for us."

Kouta grinned. "Smart move Dad."

Junso nodded. "SO, how about you? I heard you really like it here."

In a serious tone, Kouta said, "Dad, I can't explain, but me, Kaede, Nana, we belong here. The instant I saw the Maple Inn, I knew it is our home."

"I heard that. You freaked your Aunt Takami out by telling her how the interior was arraigned before you saw it. Officer Kuroda was a bit surprised too." Jusno told him. "Was this kinda like you knowing where Kaede was when she was kidnapped?"

"Yeah, I just ... knew," Kouta said.

Junso chuckled and said, "Well, just keep on knowing, and now we know enough to believe you."

.

Kakuzawa found all his assets under his own name had been seized by the government. He still had assets under the name of Tojo Dashi. In fact, he had not tapped those since he had created the name and accounts. His money he put in there had grown considerably. Two and a half billion yen was a decent amount to get started on building his life as Tojo Dashi. Knowing that Kikumura was not going to stay in the same place, 'Dashi' hired a private detective to find his 'friend' Kikumura Junso. From his Tokyo apartment, he started to look for a place to construct his next lab and holding facility. Being a wanted man, he had to move slow as to not draw attention to himself. It was going to take time, but he was going to find, grab and make Lucy his source for Diclonius DNA to spread it all over first Japan, then the world.

.

Endoshima was fairly close to the Maple Inn. Kouta explained to Officer Kuroda about the key Kaede inherited and the Edoshima 'long term storage' where the lock was that this key fit.

Matsu didn't want any of the kids out in public where they could be seen. Whatever was in that locker might be evidence, she thought, so she also wanted a look. Once their daily studies were done, she was ready to go retrieve the contents of the storage space. Instead of Kouta though,she asked Junso to go with her. Junso agreed. Once he convinced Kaede to give up the key, Matsu called for a courtesy ride' and they went to Endoshima in a police car.

The Endoshima Long Term Storage was connected to the train station. It looked like a big warehouse. In a way, it was. Instead of storing products, the place rented out space for storage. Everything from garage sized storage units to small desk drawer sized units.

Going to the counter, Junso showed the clerk the key. "We are here to access this storage," Junso told the chubby woman.

She looked at the key and got on her computer. "Yes, the fee is 35,500 yen for access."

"That much?" Junso balked.

"The rent on that box had not been paid for in ten years," the woman stated.

Junso let out a huff and paid the woman. She gave him his receipt and said, "Follow me."

Leading him through a doorway, she went to a steel door and typed her code in on a keypad. She opened the door and said, "32 is on the left, third box, second row."

To Junso, it looked like a wall of filing cabinets each with it's own key slot. He and Matsu found 32, put the key in and pulled the drawer open. Lifting the top, Junso frowned and pulled out a gold headband encrusted with jewels and a wooden box that took up most of the drawer. He pulled the box out. Turning it one side then the other, he looked for a lid. There wasn't one. I looked like a solid block of wood. Showing it to Matsu, he asked, "Any ideas?"

Matsu was studying the head band. The stones were alternating diamond, jade, ruby, emerald and what looked like quartz in a repeating pattern. The outside of the headband was covered with designs and inscriptions between the stones. The inside of the headband was worn smooth as if it had been used for a long time. "This is old," she said. "I bet even artifact-old. I've never seen anything like it."

"I just paid over 35,000 yen for a fancy headband and a block of wood," Junso said with a frown.

"Kaede's headband and her block of wood," Matsu corrected with a smirk. "This was her mother's. I am sure it will hold meaning for her. I also think an archeologist should examine it."

"We should ask Kaede if that what she wants to do," Junso said.

"Then we will," Matsu assured him. she put the headband in her purse and let Junso carry the block of wood.

The woman who led them in closed the door after they left and went back out to the counter. She got on her cell phone. "Someone had picked up the band ... yes, they are getting into a police car ... no, neither one is the chosen. The man mentioned the band belonged to a Kaede ... I did not get their names. Can you follow it? ... I do, we will have their faces on the security video ... Right, see you then."

.

Kouta had noted Yuka was in a bad mood. Coming home from school, she plopped down in the study room and made unhappy noises as she started her homework. Sighs, with an occasional grunt or grumble. Kouta found it was hard ignoring her. Kaede didn't try for long.

"Yuka what happened today?" Kaede asked pointedly.

"I was just thinking," Yuka said with another sigh. They waited, but Yuka didn't elaborate.

"Thinking what?" Kaede prodded.

"Ohh, I don't want to start any trouble," Yuka said with another sigh, waving her hand.

Kouta gave up on working at his paper. "Yuka, just say it," he coaxed.

Looking down, Yuka shrugged a shoulder. "I was just thinking, I like hugs and rubs too , but I've never gotten any," she said, sounding as pitiful as possible.

It was Kouta's turn to sigh. He'd fallen for that, all right.

"I think you should," Kaede stated.

Yuka perked up. "Really?" she asked and cast a hopeful look at Kouta.

"Everyone should get some attention," Kaede said firmly. "You shouldn't be left out, Yuka."

"I ... thank you Kaede!" Yuka said happily. If she couldn't have Kouta to herself, she was happy Kaede was going to share. Yuka beamed Kouta a sheepish grin. "So Kouta if you ..."

Kaede got up and ran around the table as Yuka spoke. From behind Yuka, Kaede slipped her hands under Yuka's arms and grabbed Yuka's breasts, rubbing and kneading them.

Kouta burst out laughing.

Yuka's eyes flew open as she let out a yelp. She tried to cover herself, but Kaede's hands were planted firmly in place.

"Ohhh, Yuka, we need to fondle these to make them grow. You really don't have much at all," Kaede said sympathetically as she kneaded.

"S ... S ... Stop!" Yuka stuttered, red faced.

"It's hard to feel your nips through this bra," Kaede said as she pinched bits and pulled.

"Stop!" Yuka cried, trying to get free.

"Not much here, but they are soft," Kaede said in a musing tone.

"PLeeease stop!" Yuka cried.

"Awww come on, Kouta rubs mine, I'll rub yours," Kaede said with an evil grin.

Yuka got sideways a bit and slipped down to escape Kaede's grasp. Having to put her arms over her head to get out of Kaede's grasp, Yuka slid down to leave her shirt in Kaede's hands. Kaede held up the shirt with Yuka's unhooked bra. Kouta was treated briefly to the dots on Yuka's chest

"That was all cotton!" Kaede said in mock surprise.

Her face crimson, Yuka got up and ran out, covering her chest.

"Kaede?" Kouta said slowly, "That wasn't very nice."

Kaede held up the shirt. "I still got two handfuls of cotton," Kaede said. She reached into the shirt and pulled a wad of cotton out. Holding it out to Kouta, she giggled and asked, "Want a feel of Yuka's boob?"

Kouta suppressed a grin and said, "Please don't torture Yuka."

"She said she wanted attention, it's not my fault there was nothing in her bra but cotton," Kaede said defensively.

"Ughhh." Kouta face planted.

"K, I'll go give it back," Kaede said and got up to chase after Yuka.

.

Coming back to the Inn, Matsu and Junso were changing their shoes when Yuka ran by, topless and hugging herself. Kaede then walked past, holding a shirt. She called, "Yuka! I'll rub you some more but you have to put your shirt back on!" Seeing Junso, she paused to say, "Hi, Dad, welcome home!" The then took off after Yuka.

Matsu looked at Junso. Junso shook his head, saying, "I don't even want to know."

Going into the 'study' room, Junso set the block of wood down by Kaede's books.

Matsu noted Kouta was rubbing his face, his books out. "Tough problem?" she asked.

"Yeah, but at least now I can study," he said. Seeing the block of wood, he asked, "What's that?"

Matsu took the headband our of her purse and put it down by the block. "These were all that was in that drawer in Endoshima. The headband is pretty."

From down the hall, Yuka yelled, "NO! I don't want you to rub me any more, STOP IT!"

Kouta snorted out a giggle.

Matsu looked at Junso. "You're right, we don't want to know."

Kaede came trotting back in and put a wad of cotton in Kouta's hand. "Here, you can play with it if you want," she said with a crooked grin. She then noticed the headband and the wood.

"That is what was in the locker that key went to," Junso explained.

"Thank you for getting it," Kaede said. Sitting back down by Kouta, she picked up the headband. "What is the writing on this?" she asked.

"We don't know. I was going to take a picture of it and ask an archeologist," Matsu told her.

"I think it looks cool," Kouta beamed. "Kaede, put it on, does it fit?"

Thinking 'head band' as in going across her head to hold her hair back, she put in on just behind her horns. Well, she tried to. Most of the way down, the top dropped in front of her horns. She tried to push it back up and the back lifted to cling to her head horizontally just below her horns. As this happened, the block of wood changed into a polished wooden box. Kaede blinked and stared at it. Seeing something just to her right, she looked at Kouta to see he had a light white glow around him. Looking back at the box, the thought about opening it and it came open. inside the box lying on a white silk pad was what looked like a fist sized pink diamond.

"Wow," Kaede said and went to touch the diamond.

Suddenly the walls of the Maple Inn were transparent, as were the people around her except for Kouta, and Nana who was in Yuka's room. Looking around, all Kaede saw was the landscape. She then noticed someone far away. Although she was small in the distance, she saw the woman clearly. The woman also saw her. The woman with the long white hair smiled and bowed deeply to her. Kaede noted the woman had horns also, pink ones. The woman began walking towards her.

Not knowing what was happening, Kaede grabbed the band and tossed it off. The block of wood on the table was again, just a block of wood. Everything looked just like it should.

"Kaede, something wrong?" Kouta asked, watching her intently.

"That was weird," Kaede said absently. Kouta no longer glowed, but somehow ... he did. She felt Nana was close, most likely in Yuka's room. She had no idea about the white haired woman. Had that been real or some kind of vision? "Kouta, did that block of wood change into a box?" she asked.

"Ahh, no?" Kouta said eyeing her.

Matsu brought her cell phone close and got a picture of the headband, then turned it to get a picture of the other side.

"Kaede?" Kouta asked quietly.

Kaede didn't know what happened, but there was something she did know. That was more than just a head band. After Officer Kuroda got her pictures, Kaede gathered the head band and the wood block up in one hand and grabbed Kouta with the other. "Room, we need to talk," she said.

Kouta got up and went with her.

While Kaede carted off Kouta to their room, Matsu called one of their forensic people who also was an anthropologist who studied ancient cultures. The call went to mail, so she messaged him and sent him the pictures and wanted to know where this head band came from.

.

Sitting on their futon in their room, Kaede told Kouta about her vision and being able to see through things, the white haired woman, and the block changing into a box that had a large pink diamond in it.

" ... I don't even know if it was real, but it felt real," Kaede explained. "I'm not going nuts ... am I?" she asked, hoping Kouta would know.

Kouta picked up the block and looked at it. "Well, it looks solid, but it should be a bit heavier," he said in a musing tone. "If you were able to see through things ... mayby there is a box inside this block," he reasoned out.

"How did it get in there?" Kaede asked. "There is no way to open that block."

Kouta shrugged and said, "Maybe someone put the box against a tree and left it. Trees do grow around things. I saw a fence that a tree grew around. Maybe the same thing happened to the box that's in here."

"What about me being able to see through things?' Kaede asked.

"Maybe it's got someting to do with touching that diamond in here. Kaede, we really don't know what else you can do. Maybe is did somethng to give you more mental powers," he offered.

Kaede frowned and said, "The white haired woman. She saw me too and started walkng this way. She's like me. Maybe it's her box and headband?"

"Maybe. If it is, why would your mother have it?"

"Think Mom was keeping it away from her?" Kaede asked.

"How would I know? It is possible."

Kaede's face firmed up. "Then we have to keep hiding it on her!" she said firmly. "We'll bury it!"

"OK, where? In the yard?" Kouta asked.

"Someplace where it will be very hard to find," Kaede said in thought.

"Under the Inn?" As soon as Kouta said, it the look in Kaede's eyes told him she liked that idea.

.

Junso picked up the kid's schhool stuff while Officer Kuroda put away her teaching things. It was obvious studies were done for the day. They got the room set for dinner.

Matsu's phone rang.

"Officer Kuroda."

"Matsu, it's Akira, the photos you sent me, you have that piece?"

"It's here, yes. What is it?"

"You'll never believe it! I didn't know, so I sent the pictures to Professor Yang at the University of Tokyo. The script and designs are from the Jōmon period, that makes it at least 10,000 years old! He's still trying to fnd a reference to what it is, but he thinks it is a headpiece for nobility, most likely a regional Emperor. Do not loose it! That piece may well be ... priceless!"

Matsu was stunned. "It belongs to Kikumura Kaede. I'll tell her what you found."

"Wait, that pink haired kid owns it?"

"It was her mother's. We found it in a storage space her mother had," Matsu explained.

"See if you can talk her into donating it to the Tokyo museum. A kid should not be holding onto something that prescious! Matsu, this is ancient history!"

"I'll tell her, but it does belong to her," Matsu said evenly.

"At least have her put it someplace safe. We cannot let such an important artifact get lost."

Matsu grined and said, "By her reaction when she put it on, I doubt she is going to loose it."

"Tell me where you are, I have to see this thing for myself."

"Can't do that," Matsu told hm. "This family is under a protection order."

"Then ... bring them here!"

"Can't do that either. The Captain said they are not to return to the area until Kakuzawa is found."

"Matsu, you are teasing me!" he growled.

"So sorry. Let me know when you have news," she said and disconnected. Seeing Junso watching her, she said, "There is a professor at Tokyo university that is looking at the pictures. He thinks that head band is at least ten thousand years old. Kaede is holding onto a priceless artifact."

.

Kaede found a better solution than burying the box and the head band. Outside, they pulled away some skirting just far enough to reach in with the items and tucked them up on a support beam. She then put the skirt back in place and carfully reinforced the back side. Happy they hid the items and didn't even get dirty, Kaede said, "This way, we'll know if someone tries to get their hands on it, and if it's that white haired woman, I'll sense her coming before she gets here."

Hearng the call for dinner, Kouta and Kaede went back in the house feeling secure that Kaede's headband and the box were safe. They walked inside and headed for the dinnng room. Seeing Yuka ahead of them, Kaede grew a mischevious smile and floated her way up directly behind Yuka.

"Would you like a rub?" Kaede asked from over Yuka's shoulder

Yuka yelped, spun and covered her chest. Wide eyed, she cried, "Please, not again!"

Kaede giggled and said, "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone you're flat as a board."

Yuka blushed and hurried into the dinning room.


	22. Chapter 22

CH 22

 _There are times when all the worlds' asleep_

 _the question runs too deep_

 _a search is in demand_

 _Won't you please, please tell me what you've learned_

 _I know it sounds absurd_

 _Please tell me who I am!_

 _ **-Supertramp-**_

Professor Yang knew there was very little proven information about ancient Japan other than what digs had uncovered. Most of what they knew was folklore and legend. Studying in the archives, he came across a legend that was believed to come from that period. Supposedly, in northern Honshu and southern Hokkaido lived a tribe of horned people who had strange powers. The leader of those tribes was Kami, who was now considered a Goddess. The gold headband she wore let her see all of Japan. Another legend of an attempted Mongol invasion told of Kami sending a powerful typhoon to sink the Mongol fleet before they were able to reach Japan. That typhon was called Kamikaze, the Divine Wind.

Concentrating on the headband, not much was told about it except it had a stone for each tribe of horned people, as well as one for non-horned people. This was so Kami was able to watch over all of Japan's people. Yang picked up the pictures and studied them. Yes, there were four different stones in the headband. One of the few symbols of pre-Kanji writing he knew was the one for binding. Between each stone, there was the symbol for binding.

Was this Kami's headband? The implications were staggering! This piece proved Kami was a real, living person at one time. It also proved that the ancient legends were true. That also meant there were horned people, most likely ones who used animal horns as adornments. Possibly colored to mark members of different tribes?

Beside himself with excitement, Yang called Akira back to beg to see this ancient artifact. Even if it was a copy and not the original headband of Kami, it was still a priceless piece of Japan's history so important that it should be put in it's own shrine at the Emperor's palace!

.

"Ready ... set... go!" Kouta announced as he stood at the top of the stairs on the second floor. At each end of the hallway, Kaede and Nana had rags on the floor that began scrubbing the floor by themselves. Nana used her physical hands to put down water for the rags to scrub around and pick up. Kaede was just pouring water out of her bucket for her swiftly moving rags to scrub around then pick up. They each cleaned quickly back towards the middle stairway, the finish line where Kouta stood.

Takami came up the stairs and peeked past Kouta.

"It's a race to see who's the fastest," Kouta explained. To the sides, Kaede and Nana were grunting with effort as their mind hands scrubbed, rinsed and wiped the floor in a tiny hurricane of movements.

"Impressive. So, what is the prize for winning?" Takami asked.

Kouta coughed. "Umm, not sure," he admitted.

"It has something to do with you?" Takami asked.

"I'm afraid so."

Kaede had a lead. Their backs to each other, neither knew it. Kouta sank back into the stairway as Kaede came close. Kaede scrubbed her way in front of Kouta, Kouta announced, "Kaede wins!"

Kaede jumped up and let out a happy yell. Nana just jumped to and looked to see she was a couple meters short. "Hey! Kaede cheated!" Nana announced.

"No, she didn't," Kouta insisted.

"Yeah-huh, Look, Kaede missed a lot of spots!" Nana said, pointing.

There were some dry patches on the floor. Kaede said, "I just dried the floor good. I still won."

Nana frowned at Kouta. "Kouta watched, right?" she asked.

"I did," Kouta said firmly. "Nana, you spent more time putting water down, maybe that's why Kaede got ahead of you," he explained.

"How?" Nana asked, "Rags only hold so much water."

"Kaede was pouring the water on the floor from the bucket," Kouta said.

"Then ... that was cheating!" Nana announced.

"No it wasn't," Kaede said.

"Yes it was!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"YES it WAS!"

"Girls!" Takami yelled. "You both did an amazing job. It really isn't important who got finished first, why are you fighting?"

Nana announced, "It is important! Nana wants a turn ..."

Kaede shot over and clapped a hand over Nana's mouth. "It was just a fun race. You're right, Aunt Takami, it's not important," Kaede said quickly.

Nana pulled Kaede's hand off her mouth and yelled, "But Nana wants a turn washing Kouta and have Kouta wash Nana!"

Kouta shrunk in place and quietly sneaked down the stairs. Kaede turned red and scowled at Nana.

Takami shook her head. "Nana, neither of you are going in the bath with Kouta," she said firmly.

"Tattle tale," Kaede grumbled.

Folding her arms over her chest, Nana pointed her nose in the air and said, "Nana still wants her turn. Kaede had hers!"

"Not getting one," Kaede told her.

"And no more for you either!" Takami said. "Right Kouta?" she asked and turned to see he was no longer there.

.

Shimari walked along the beach road in her normal disguise. A high collar coat and broad rimmed hat hid both her horns and her waist length white hair. As Keeper of the knowledge, she had expected to be another messenger, teaching children all the ancient knowledge and passing on the legacy. It was a total surprise for her when she had the vision of a real, pink haired Empress watching her from a distance. Shimari saw the headband, she felt the draw and answered it. She informed her family and bade her husband and children goodbye, for now she had to take her station as her Majesty's Vassal.

It had been too many generations to count that the last Empress ruled over the land. After her death, her husband had taken the role of Emperor, but did not have the power for no one but a female of the Empress' bloodline could wield the power of Kami. The Return had been promised millennia ago, but neither Shimari nor anyone else she knew expected to see it while they lived. The fact she'd seen the Empress was a truly powerful experience by itself. It was enlightening, fulfilling and heartbreaking all at the same time. Shimari did not want to leave her family, but ever since she was little, she knew that upon the Return, she was required to serve the Empress. That was the duty of the White tribe leader.

.

At the royal palace in Tokyo, a message came to the Emperor. the message was short and meant nothing to him, so he had it looked into. The simple message read was, 'Prepare. The Return is at hand'.

The Emperor had to wonder, the return of what?

.

Junso found Takami was excellent at making her investments. While he searched for another manager's position, the six unit rental he had bought was already showing profit. Instead of a long-term lease, he was renting it out in two week blocks as a time share and vacation spaces for close to three times the money one would get from a normal rental. It was operations like this that were killing the old style Inn bushiness like the Maple Inn.

Between the time shares and the modern hotels, The Maple Inn was now an outdated relic. Junso found that he was really enjoying the Maple Inn, as Kouta was. The place had atmosphere, and at night when it was quiet, he swore the building itself had a welcoming soul. Again, Kouta proved to be right with his baseless observations. The Maple Inn was quickly beginning to feel like home to him.

Meeting Takami when Junso returned from the day's dealings, she told him about the cleaning race Nana and Kaede had, and the prize of getting to bathe with Kouta. He agreed they had to be watched closely. He was also glad he'd put Kaede on birth control. He did not want to end up with a pregnant 13 year old.

.

The end of the school year was coming, Matsu made final tests for the kids and had them approved by the School Master. Normally, the procedure would be to use standard tests, but this was indeed a unique case. While Kouta's test was normal, Kaede was testing for three grades and Nana was testing for the first four school years. Kaede had spent two years in a cell, and Nana had never gone to school but was doing well in catching up.

Checking the mail box, Matsu found the manila envelopes containing the approved tests for the kids had come. She got these and the other mail out of the box outside the wall when a woman wearing a large hat and long, high collared coat came up to her and glanced at the wall.

"Excuse me, I am here for the Empress," the woman said.

Matsu smirked and said, "I'm sorry, you are confused. There is no Empress here."

"She is coming to me," the woman said, eyeing the gate.

Matsu was ready to call for backup when Kaede suddenly appeared. Kaede stood eyeing the woman. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked in a hard tone.

The woman got down on one knee and bowed to Kaede. Meekly, she said, "Greetings, Empress, I am Sato Shimari, your Vassal. We have awaited your return for many, many generations."

"What?" Kaede and Matsu both asked as they stared at the woman.

Looking up at Kaede, Shimari smiled. "I see, you are young. Have you not been taught our heritage?"

Kaede scratched her head with a confused look (a habit she picked up from Kouta). "Ahh, Shimari, right? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You have the crown, I saw you wearing it," Shimari told her.

Kaede pointed at her and asked, "You're the woman in my vision?"

"Yes, Empress."

With a woman kneeling in front of Kaede and with Kaede not wearing a hat, Matsu felt they should not be outside the gate. "We need to get inside, Kaede," she said.

Shimari rose and eyed Matsu. "Who are you?" she asked.

Matsu saw the commanding gaze of the woman and firmly replied, "Officer Kuroda, and no one is allowed inside unless you wish to spend the night in jail."

Still watching Matsu, Shimari's nose flared. "Empress, shall I get get of this ... unruly servant?"

"What? no!" Kaede said, "She's right, we should go inside." She stepped back and towed Shimari inside.

"Kaede, she cannot be here," Matsu said sternly. Suddenly, Matsu was floating a meter up off the ground. She felt large hands on her arms and around her. She flew through the gate and was set down to the side as the gate shut by itself. Kaede was casting her an irritated look.

"I will decide that." Kaede said firmly. "There is much I need to know and unless you can help me, I need Shimari to explain things."

Matsu swallowed hard. Her heart was beating fast in her fear. How close had she come to having those invisible hands tear her limb from limb? She truly did not want to know. Fearing to say anything, she turned and went inside.

"Why did you call me Empress?" Kaede asked Shimari as they followed Matsu in.

"That is who you are. Do you have your crown so I may explain?" Shamari asked.

Kaede paused. This woman had come and acted meek, but that may be a trick to get her hands on the head band. "It's safe, and I think it will stay were it is for the moment," Kaede told her.

"I understand," Shimari said meekly. "I will do my best to enlighten you, Empress."

"How about if you tell me why you think I'm an Empress?" Kaede asked. Going inside, she kicked her shoes off and put her slippers on. She handed a spare pair to Shamari.

"Thank you, Empress," Shimari said with a deep bow. She put them on. Kaede took her hat and coat and hung them up. "Empress, you need not see to my needs.I am to see you yours."

Kaede raised an eyebrow at her. "It's called courtesy, this way, please."

Taking Shimari into the living room, she saw the others out weeding and working in the garden, like she was doing before she sensed Shimari coming. Oh well, they could work without her for a bit. Seeing Shimari standing, Kaede motioned to the couch. "Please, sit and relax, I'll get us some tea..."

Shimari was about to sit. Upon Kaede saying she was going to get them tea, she shot straight up and said, "Unacceptable, Empress! I am your servant, I shall be the one who retrieves refreshments."

"Do you know where the kitchen is?" Kaede asked.

"Please, tell me," Shamari said.

Takami came in with a tray with a tea pot, cups and some sweet cakes. "Hello, I am Takami. Kaede, please tell me who your guest is."

Motioning to her, Kaede said, "This is Shimari, she keeps calling me 'Empress'. I'd think she's full of dung, but when I put the head band on I did see from a very long way away."

Takami set the tray down on the table and sat on the floor to begin filling cups. "Where are you from, Shimari?" she asked as she worked.

Shimari took her cup with a 'thank you', and said, "Our tribe is mostly in Northern Honshu. For the past few years, the elders have sensed an ... anticipation but did not know what it was. Then, I had a vision. I saw our Empress here. She was wearing the crown. I immediately came to her."

"Why did you come all this way to see Kaede?" Takami asked,confused.

Shimari cast an unhappy look at Takami and said, "I would advise you to use her proper title, Empress. Would you not call the current place holder Emperor? How can you show him respect and not the true Empress of Japan?"

"WHY do you think I'm an Empress?" Kaede asked again.

Shimari spoke matter-of-factly. "Only one of the true bloodline have the ability to use the powers of the crown. I clearly saw you wearing it. That means you also had to have touched the heart of Japan, an impossibility for anyone who is not of the purest royal blood."

Heart of Japan? Kaede thought about the shape of the diamond in the box. "You mean that pink diamond in the box?" she asked.

"The heart of Japan, grown into a holy tree, then carefully cut out to be wrapped in the holy wood so no one but the Empress may see or touch it," Shimari explained.

"So, that's why there is no lid," Kaede said blankly.

"That is correct, Empress. The heart of Japan is concealed and the Crown is required, even by the Empress, to access Japan's heart."

"Wow, this is some heavy stuff," Kaede said absently.

"Shimari," Takami asked gently, "Perhaps we should let Kaede get used to the idea before pressing on too far?"

.

Matsu wandered around in the kitchen. She'd been on the SAT team at that house to find the absolute horror scenes left in Kaede's wake. Even that was just seeing and smelling. Just now, outside, Kaede had grabbed her with whatever power she had. From nowhere, Matsu had been clamped onto and moved inside the wall and sat down with hardly a glance from Kaede. That had honestly felt like a knife to her throat. Her head in the mouth of the dragon. Her skin was still pimpled from the thought that with a yank, Kaede could have spread her all over the yard.

Matsu's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Officer Kuroda."

"This is Professor Yang at Tokyo University. I understand you have the head band artifact?"

"It is here, yes."

"I have asked the Imperial Guard to allow me to come inspect it. The significance of this artifact ... well, it may well prove Kami is not just some mythical religious figure. If what I suspect is true, That head band you have may well have been worn by a living Kami roughly 10 to 19000 years ago."

Matsu giggled out and insane little chuckle. "So now she has Kami's head band, and a woman showed up calling Kaede 'Empress'. What can you tell me about the Emperor's lineage?"

"She... wait..."

Matsu heard him shift around. a couple minutes later he came back on.

"Officer Kuroda, tied with this legend, I have a paper here from world war 2. It reads that on the day of the planned American invasion of southern Japan, a strong typhoon, the biggest one seen in years, hit the southern coast of Japan. If they would have invaded that day, it would have been a disaster for them. Some claim that Kami sent that typhoon to prevent the invasion."

Matsu's eyebrows furrowed. "What does that have to do with why a white haired woman is here calling Kaede an Empress?" she asked.

"I can't tell you why an old woman would do that."

"She's not old, she just has white hair. Eyebrows too, and she has red eyes."

Yang snorted and asked, "Does she have horns on her head?"

"Hang on," Matsu said. She went out and peeked into the room where Kaede and Takami were talking to the white haired woman. She walked back to the kitchen and said, "She does. They are lacquered pink."

"You're kidding," he said heavily.

"No, I'm serious. They look like Kaede's, but instead of pink hair and white horns, she has white hair and pink horns."

"This Kaede has horns!" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm surprised Akira didn't tell you that."

"Quickly! Have you seen anyone with purple hair or green hair?" he asked.

"Nana has purple hair, no one with green hair," Matsu told him.

"And the purple haired person has horns too?"

"Nana does."

"And these horns aren't adornments, but real horns on their heads?" he asked.

"Yes, they are."

"This is significant. Very significant! It may well be ancient myths are true. On the headband, there is a stone for each tribe, Diamonds for white, Emerald for green, Jade for purple, ruby for pink and the quartz is for non horned people, humans. Officer, I don't have any reference for what the gathering of tribes means ... you said this white haired woman is calling Kaede Empress?"

"That's right."

"I have to call you back!" he said and hung up.

Matsu looked at her phone. "That was rude," she said and put her phone away.

.

Getting done with the weed pulling and dumping the debris in a pile, Kouta, Nana, Yuka, and Junso went inside to find Kaede on the couch wearing a stunned look. On either side of her were Takami and a white haired woman.

Takami introduced everyone and told them to sit while she got more refreshments.

Focusing on Shimari, Junso asked, "Do you know someone by the name of Suzanne Warren?"

"I do not. Why do you ask?" Shimari replied.

"I was reading reading some entries in my deceased wife's journal. She mentioned a white haired woman by that name that went to the orphanage Kaede came from that was looking for her," Junso said.

Shimari shook her head. "I know of no one by that name in our tribe. Perhaps out tribe has split over the years," she explained.

"What about the notion that Kaede is to be a queen?" Junso asked.

"Empress," Shimari said, correcting him.

Siting down by Kaede, Kouta asked, "You're an Empress?"

Kaede slipped her hand into his. "That was she says. It's kind of unbelievable though."

"You'll always be my Empress," Kouta told Kaede with a smile.

Kaede didn't return his smile. Leaning close she whispered, "I think she's filling my head with dung to try and get the head band from us."

Shimari heard her. "Empress," she said sternly. "I have properly explained myself. I do not wish to take your rightful place. I cannot use the crown, why would I attempt such a thing?"

"I don't know," Kaede said flinging her free arm up. "Maybe to sell it or trade it off?"

Shimari turned red in the face with anger. "Empress! I have left my family just to perform my duty to serve you! I take great offense that you think I came all this way for less than honorable reasons!"

"Then go home," Kaede said flatly.

"I cannot! For countless generations every one of our leaders have been waiting for your arrival, to serve the one and true Empress of Japan!" Shimari snapped.

"Excuse me!" Junso barked. "I do not appreciate you yelling at my daughter. You may leave."

Shimari glared at him. "You have no say in this!" she stated.

 **BOOM**

In a flash, Shimari was catapulted out of the room to slam into the hallway wall. Kaede shot to her feet, fists balled, glaring at the shocked woman.

"Yell at my family again, and I WILL rip you apart!" Kaede growled as her eyes glowed.

Nana braced for a fight, as did Junso and Kouta. Yuka let out a yelp and hid behind her chair.

Shimari sagged to the floor and bowed to Kaede so low, her head touched the floor. Meekly, she said, "Please forgive me, Empress."

Kaede strode out to stand in front of her. She noticed Officer Kuroda was standing in the hallway with a pistol drawn, aimed at Shimari. Suddenly, Kaede realized things were getting out of control. "Officer Kuroda, please put the gun away," she said.

Matsu eyed her then did as she asked. "I too think she should leave," Matsu said.

Kaede nodded. She held out a hand to Shimari. "Get up."

Shimari looked up then stood on her own. "Empress, please..."

"Stop," Kaede said, interrupting her. "I want you to go home. I know I can find you if I need you. Right now, I don't but I am sure your family does. I don't care about this 'Empress' shit. I DO care when someone I only saw in a vision, comes here and says my family doesn't matter. To me, they are everything."

"Empress," Shimari said weakly, "I ... I can't go home in shame."

"You aren't. You are going home because that is where I, and your family need you," Kaede told her. "Or do you not obey orders?"

Shamiar nodded weakly. "As you wish, Empress. Shall I send another?"

"No, if I need something, I'll contact you."

Shimari bowed to her and turned to walk out.

Kaede then got an idea. "Shimari, wait."

"Yes?" Shimari asked hopefully.

"There is one thing you can do for me. A man named Kakuzawa has constantly tried to kidnap me and has killed members of my family." Kaede told her. "If you can find him, I want to know here he is."

"Can you describe him, Empress?"

Kaede looked at Matsu and asked, "Do you have a picture?"

"I can get one. I take it you want it now?" Matsu asked.

"Fast as possible," Kaede replied.

"Empress?" Shimari said. "If you have a picture, you can find him quicker than anyone. All you have to do is put your crown on and look for him. It would be my honor to dispense justice on him in your name."

Kaede shook her head. "I appreciate it, but that man is mine to kill. Shimari? I do want you to go home, I am sure your family misses you. If it helps, I do think you are an honorable person."

"Thank you, Empress," Shimari said with a bow and continued on out.

"I have a photo of Kakuzawa taken from the trial," Matsu said and showed Kaede the picture on the screen of her phone.

.

Kakuzawa headed out of his apartment to meet his private detective who'd found Kikumura Junso's address. Once he had it, he would know where to send the sniper to kill that boy. Once that problem was out of the way, he'd have Lucy.

"I found you," a young female voice said from behind him.

He turned. The hallway was empty. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Your doom," the voice said.

Pulling his pistol he asked in a growl, "Is that so? Then show yourself!"

Lucy appeared before him wearing a gold head band with gems encrusted in it. She bore an evil looking smile. "Go ahead, shoot," she said.

He knew bullets did no good against Diclonius. He went to put his gun away and grab his tazer, but his arms froze in place.

"No, shoot," Lucy said in a firm tone.

His gun was pointed at his foot. He shot, then screamed. He tried to drop his gun as he stumbled and fell against the wall.

"Again, shoot," Lucy said.

This time when his finger pulled the trigger, he blasted away his left kneecap and fell to the floor wailing out on agony.

"Once more," Lucy prodded.

Lying on the floor, the gun was pointed at his temple. He desperately tried to let go, but his finger twitched. He opened his mouth to scream again, but the gun went off, splattering his brains across the carpeted hallway floor.

'Lucy' faded away.

.

Kaede watched Kakuzawa's dead body until another person peeked out, gasped and shut the door.

Before she took the head band off, Kaede let her mind go out around the Inn. Seeing Officer Kuroda working on their quiz for tomorrow, she moved across the table and sent an image into Kuroda's mind that Kaede was sitting right there.

"Kakuzawa is dead." Seeing Officer Kuroda snap her head up in surprise, Kaede added, "He shot himself outside his apartment in Tokyo just now. Three times. I guess he had a guilty conscience." She then pulled her mind back into her body.

.

Kouta watched Kaede sit staring at nothing for a while. Ten minutes later, she blinked and took the head band off.

"Well?" he asked.

Kaede looked at the head band and said, "This thing is amazing. I watched Shimari walking and pointed her to a bus terminal, then I found Kakuzawa and got rid of him, then told Officer Kuroda he was gone. It seems my mind can go anyplace or see anything when I'm wearing this."

"That is amazing," Kouta agreed. "You were sitting here motionless. Kaede, if your mind is off someplace, I think you are very vulnerable when you use that, so don't do it by yourself, please."

"That's why Shimari came, to guard me," Kaede realized.

"I'd say so. Still, she had a family. You did right by her sending her home," Kouta said.

Kaede decided she wanted the head band and the box a little closer. She and Kouta found a good hiding spot in their room. There was enough room under the dresser. Kaede lifted the dresser, Kouta put the box and the band back under it. Kaede set the dresser back down.

Kaede watched the hiding spot. She puzzled over why her mother hadn't used such power to save herself if she had it. On TV and in stories, like Witchblade, something that powerful tapped the users life energy and eventually killed them. She did not want to die, and she knew Kouta would be lost without her. The power of that head band was immense, and it was a real rush to find that bad man so easily and make him kill himself. It made her feel like a god. A god that may well die from using that thing. She was sure that was why her mother only kept it and didn't use it. The whole 'Empress' thing was hard to believe also. A common girl suddenly being touted as Empress? Only in stories, never real life.

Kaede cast curious look at Kouta. "Do you really think I'm an Empress?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Kouta said honestly. "With the power you have with those things, I'd say you may be the best force for good there has ever been."

Kaede smiled at him. Leave it to Kouta to come right down to the heart of the matter. "Then, I will be," she stated. Between dying from playing god, and staying here to play with Kouta and feel his soft attentions, she'd rather play with Kouta. Growing a crooked grin, she asked, "Back rub?"

With a flourish, Kouta bowed and said, "Anything for my Empress." With a grin, he added, "And I might not even tickle you."

Kaede giggled. Tossing off her shirt, she laid down on her belly. Kouta knelt down by her and started rubbing her back in long, luxurious strokes. This felt so nice. Kouta's hands seemed to leave tingles behind in their wake, making her feel relaxed and sleepy. It also made her nipples hard.

Kouta gently turned her over and kissed her. Kaede eagerly returned the kiss and grabbed one of his hands to bring it to her breast. "Sweetie, you made them so hard they are sore. Kiss it and make it better?" she asked in a coo.

Kouta kissed his way down her neck and chest as she gently rubbed her breast. When he took her nipple into his mouth and suckled on it, it was like an electric spark ran down through her body. Holding the back of his head, she kissed his hair and relished in the soft attentions he was giving her.

Holding her love, Kaede thought about what Kouta said about this place. It was home. A home where she was going to be a mother to their children, to have a family with her Kouta. Now that was something to be excited about.

.

Professor Yang stood in the foyer of the royal place facing a gaunt older man. "Professor, you say you have seen this head band?" he asked.

"A picture of it yes," he replied. Opening his brief case he took out a printed photo of it and handed it over. "From my research I believe it is the headband Kami wore when she was alive. The symbols and the stones on it are consistent with legends of the time. That is why I wish to verify it's authenticity."

The man looked at the picture and said, "'Four Imperial investigators will go with you. You may verify the item and bring it back here if you are able. If Kikumura Kaede does not willingly give it up, you will not attempt to force her to surrender it."

"If it is authentic, it belongs here on display," Professor Yang insisted.

"Normally, I would agree with you. This is a special case. Do you know the oath ever Emperor has taken before they accept the responsibility of being Emperor, all the way back to the first Emperor?"

Professor Yang shook his head.

"Every single one swears to guard Japan and do their best for the people in the honor and name of Kami. If this artifact is real, as you believe it to be, we believe that Kami may be returning to the world."

Professor Yang shook his head. "That's not possible," he said.

"It is not possible for a preteen girl to slaughter 74 people, most of them who were armed, but she did it bearing no weapons except for herself. As I said, do not try to force Kikumura Kaede to give up that artifact. You will most likely not survive the experience."


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

 _I don't wanna live without your love_

 _I don't wanna face the night alone_

 _I could never make it through my life,_

 _if I had to make it on my own_

 _._

 _I don't wanna love nobody else_

 _I don't wanna find somebody new_

 _I don't wanna live without your love_

 _I just wanna live my life with you_

 _ **-Chicago-**_

School was over, all of them graduated. Nana wanted to go play on the water with their canoes. Kakuzawa was found dead, just where Kaede said he would be. He'd shot himself three times outside his apartment. The protection order was cancelled and Kuroda Matsu was released from duty.

Kaede went to the doorway of Matsu's room as Matsu was packing. "You are really going to leave, huh?" she asked.

Matsu turned to her and offered a brief smile. "I am. My job here is done, and there is no more threat to your family."

"Too bad. It's been nice having you here," Kaede offered. "You have been a big help to us."

"Thank you, it's nice to know I am appreciated," Matsu said. Seeing Kaede's slight frown, she said, "Kaede, I must go home."

"I know," Kaede said, looking at the floor. "We just liked having you here."

Matsu went over and hugged Kaede. "Kaede, dear, It has been interesting being here, and I do like this place and your family very much. Frankly, you scare the hell out of me. I really can't stay."

Kaede let out a snort and said, "At least you're honest."

"You deserve honesty," Matsu said. She closed up her bag and hefted it. "If there is anything you need, feel free to call." She paused and said, "Please remember something for me. It is a saying that is very important." When Kaede looked up, she said, "With great power, comes great responsibility."

Kaede nodded. "I will remember that. Can I walk you out?"

"Sure."

When Matsu had first met Kikumura Kaede, she had though the girl was a singular oddity. She had come to learn differently. That white haired woman, Shimari, had indicated there were many of them around. Hiding under hats, they pretended to be normal people, most likely to keep from being abused or hunted down as Kaede had been. She wondered with a bit of trepidation what the future was going to bring.

.

Yuigahama beach was the closest place to float their canoes. Kouta made sure they were ready, and with Junso's insistence, they were all outfitted with life preservers. He also had them keep a normal wooden paddle in each canoe just in case the propeller system failed.

Other than having to pick their canoes up to deal with stairs, the walk to the beach was fine. Kaede had a black bikini on, Nana and Yuka both wore single piece bathing suits, Nana's was light blue with small fish and starfish prints, Yuka had a vertical stripped suit. They all wore wide brimmed sun hats. Takami carried the blankets and a beach umbrella. The cooler and Takami's beach bag rode in Kouta's canoe.

Today, the beach was full of people, but only a few were in the water. Coming down the sea wall steps, they wove their way through the crowd to find a spot to set up. Kouta unloaded his canoe. While Takami and Junso set out the beach blankets and umbrella, the kids went down to the surf and put the canoes in the water. Kouta had them wade in knee deep to float the canoes.

"Kouta, why are you putting it in backwards?" Nana asked.

"Nana, the props will stick in the sand otherwise," he told her. Nodding to the small waves coming in, he added, "And when you hit the waves, it's best to hit them backwards. Don't turn around until we are past where the waves are breaking."

Standing in front of Nana's canoe, Yuka asked, "Why don't we leave the wheels on the beach?"

"So we have them," Kaede said. "I we loose them you'll have to carry that canoe all the way back home."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, for being the baka that left them on the beach."

They got Nana and Yuka in first. Kaede helped push them out. A wave broke right behind Nana, splashing her. "That's cold!" Nana yelped.

"Then pedal!" Kaede told her.

When Nana and Yuka were out bobbing on the waves, Kouta and Kaede got in. Kouta backpedaled, Kaede used her mind hands to push off the bottom and help get them out of the surf.

One thing Kouta noted that people were watching them. Some were pointing and taking pictures. There were other craft out in the bay. Here and there sailboats sailed along on the gentle winds and jet skis raced along hopping waves. It seemed their canoe was getting extra attention.

Not being perused, and having a nice sunny day with small waves, it was fun being out here. Kouta peddled along easy, Kaede lounged in on the bottom using her life preserver as a pillow, stretched out sunning herself. Great eye-candy. To the side, Nana raced by, bounced on the waves wearing a happy face. Even in the smaller waves, Nana's canoe was throwing up spray when they hit. Yuka in the front of Nana's canoe was blank faced and holding the sides in a death grip.

A jet skier came close to Nana. "Hey! you got a motor in that thing?" he yelled over.

"Nope, Nana is making the propellers turn by herself!" Nana called back.

The boy came closer. "Wow, you are! You go girl!"

"Wanna race?" Nana asked.

"Ha, you don't stand a chance!"

Nana pushed with all her energy. "Bye bye!" she called with a wave. Her canoe shot forward, leaving a rooster tail behind. In the front, Yuka was getting drenched with every wave they hit.

The jet skier chased after her.

Kouta chuckled as he watched them race off. He then realized Nana was heading for open ocean. "Aww, nuts. Kaede, we better go after Nana. She's getting way out there."

Kaede sat up, careful not to whack her head on the crossbar. She looked, Kouta had to point them out. Nana's canoe was just a dot in the water. "OK, I'll pedal. We'll show them who's the fastest!"

Kouta took his feet off the pedals. The pedals spun in a blur and they raced off after Nana.

Keeping track of where they were, Kouta steered out after Nana's canoe and the Jet ski. Apparently they realized they were far from shore and turned to come back this way. Kouta turned to miss them then swung around behind them. He saw the jet ski guy glance at him as they passed. The boy's eyes grew big as he noticed Kaede. Turning to watch Kaede, the boy turned his jet ski by accident and hit a wave wrong. The jet ski tipped as it bounded up, pitching him off with a yelp.

"Kaede, slow down, that guy fell off," Kouta said and turned towards him.

Nana had seen him fall down also and turned around to come back. As they closed, Kouta yelled, "Nana! get his boat, we'll get him!"

Out here, Kaede had taken her hat off. Kouta pedaled slow to where the boy was bobbing in the water. Getting in the front seat, Kaede put her hat back on and reached out to grab the boy's hand.

The boys' face was wide open in a smile. "You are real pretty!" he said .

"And I'm taken," Kaede told him. With help from her mind hands, she jerked him out of the water to sit in the middle of the canoe.

The boy gaped at her. "Wow! so strong!" he beamed.

"I got his boat!" Nana called as she came over, towing the jet ski behind her. Yuka had lost her hat and looked like a drowned cat.

Seeing water sloshing around in the bottom of Nana's canoe, Kouta said, "Nana, you have to get the water out."

Nana glanced down and asked, "How?"

The boy looked at Yuka, pointed and laughed. Yuka glowered at him. Looking back at Kouta, he asked, "How do you guys do it? These canoes of yours are super fast!"

Kouta showed him the running gear and explained he used two props since it was easy to pedal. He then looked out to see the beach was small in the distance. "Guys, we need to head back towards shore. I know Dad will be getting worried."

They got the Jet ski between the canoes, the boy climbed on. Beaming them a smile he said, "I'd like to try building one of those. They look fun, and you can fish with them too, right?"

"You can, if there's a place to fish," Kouta agreed.

"There is! A river comes out at the end of this beach, it separates the beaches. Come on, I'll show you!"

.

Junso was laid out under the umbrella relaxed and almost asleep.

"Junso, aren't you worried? They are really far out there," Takanmi said.

Junso smiled and said, "Takami, think about when Kouta brought Kaede back. It was dark, raining hard and there were much bigger swells. I'm sure they can handle it."

.

Pedaling up the small river, Kouta and Nana followed the now much slower moving jet ski as the boy pointed out good fishing spots. Here, it was mostly rowboats that dotted the water. They returned waves from the other boaters. They went up the river a short ways, then turned to go back to the beach. Nana's canoe was half full of water sloshing side to side, threatening to tip, which was scaring Yuka. They landed on the sand and picked up Nana's canoe to dump the water out.

Yuka looked up and down the beach. "Where are we?" she asked.

Kouta pointed to where they got in the water. "Up there is where we launched. It's ways up the beach."

Casting Kouta a forlorn look, Yuka asked, "Can I ride back with you?"

"Nana a little wild for your tastes?" Kaede asked with a grin.

"Please?" Yuka begged.

"Front seat," Kaede stated.

"Hey Kouta, why didn't your canoe get lots of water in it?" Nana asked.

"You had someone in the very front, Kaede was in the middle, so our bow was higher. We can put the wheels in your front seat, they will be lighter, but you do need some weight up there," he explained.

Once everyone was rearranged, They shoved Nana off then with three in his canoe now, Kouta left the beach. Right away he noticed they were making bigger splashes upon hitting each wave. As Nana raced off. He saw her jump a wave, yelling happily. Kouta went slower, not wanting to sink themselves. Going slower and not being hit in the face with water constantly, Yuka began to enjoy the boat ride.

A while later, Kaede took her turn at the pedals, drawing beach goers eyes her way. She didn't even speed up to soak Yuka again. Nana got tired and slowed down. Returning to their spot on the beach, they took a break for drinks and a snack before going out again.

It was a good day at the beach.

.

Kouta found that after playing in the ocean, besides washing themselves off, he had to wash the propeller gear on the canoes to keep the salt from rusting them. In their yard, Nana sprayed down the chains and gears with a hose. Kaede followed wiping down as much as she could, then Kouta oiled the chains and greased the gears.

Satisfied the canoes were properly cared for, they put the life jackets and paddles away. The canoes they tipped upside down, then put a cover over the exposed propeller assemblies. They still had time to do a few chores before dinner.

Sitting down to dinner, Nana was happy and looked exhausted. Twice she nodded off at the table. When she was finished eating, Takami and Kaede got her up and in the bath, where Nana fell asleep again. They got Nana dried off and in a nightgown, then guided her to bed where she immediately dozed off.

.

Hearing a knock on the front door, Junso answered it to see five men. Four wore black suits, the fifth was an older man wearing a gray suit. One of the black suited men produced a badge and said, "We are Imperial investigators. This is the Kikumura residence?"

Jusno eyed the badge, it was real. "We're the Kikumuras. I'm Junso, is there a problem?"

"We need the artifact your daughter Kaede has," the man stated.

"Artifact? What artifact?" Junso asked.

"I am Professor Yang, from the archeological department of the University ot Tokyo," the gray suited man said. "Your daughter has a very valuable gold head band that has gems set into it. It belongs in a museum. We have come to collect it." In discussing how to approach Kaede, they decided to be firm and insist on her handing the artifact over, to make her believe she had no choice.

Junso said, "Kaede has the head band that belonged to her mother. Why are you interested in that?"

"As I said, it is a museum piece," Professor Yang said firmly. "Please retrieve it."

"Who's that?" Takami asked as she came into the entryway.

Professor Yang bowed to her. "I am Professor Yang from the archeological department of the Tokyo University. We have come to collect the gold head band that Kaede has."

Takami raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want that?" she asked.

Taking on an irritated look, Professor Yang said, "It is a vital piece of Japan's history. We are going to take it and put it in a museum."

"Ghaa!" all four investigators cried out as their arms were pinned to their sides. They lifted up and drifted out to the sidewalk to be dumped down with another yelp.

"No," Kaede said as she drifted down to stand behind Professor Yang.

Professor Yang watched the men fall, and a barefoot pink haired girl wearing a nightgown and a hat float down from above. On the sidewalk behind her the men scrambled up, but didn't move. "You must be Kaede," he said, watching her in awe. "How ... did you do that?"

"That head band was given to me by mother. You are not getting it," Kaede stated.

"First I need to see it to authenticate it," Professor Yang insisted.

"No," Kaede stated. Hearing the men behind her move, Kaede snapped her head to glare at them. They stopped and held their hands up in surrender. She snapped her head back to Professor Yang. "Why?" she asked.

Professor Yang was beginning to feel nervous. He'd never seen anything like four men get throw by nothing, let alone a girl float on the air. That story he was told of this girl killing all those people just might be true. "It may well be a very important piece of our history," he said.

"You know what it is?" Kaede asked.

"I suspect so. I need to see it to verify it," he said.

Kaede eyed him for a moment, then asked, "Dad, what do you think?"

"If it is something important, the Professor here might be able to tell you. As far as his insistence that you give it to him, that is up to you. It is yours, after all," Junso told her.

Kaede nodded then after a long pause, said, "Fine, you can look at it. No holding it or even touching it."

"Yes, of course," Professor Yang said quickly.

Kaede eyed the four men again and said, "Any attempts to take it or harm my family, and you will be very sorry." She walked past him and went inside.

"I believe the dinning room is the best place to do this," Takami said. "Gentlemen, please come in."

.

Professor Yang noted this place was designed in the classic Endo style. A very proper setting for what he suspected he was about to see. The investigators were allowed in. Takami had them all sit on one side of the table and brought tea in for them while they waited.

He watched Kaede, now dressed in blue jeans and a dark pullover, come in with a boy her age. In her hand was the head band. Sitting across from him, she put the head band on the table and again warned, "Look all you want, but do not touch it."

Professor Yang stared at the gold artifact. He noted thickness of the piece. The inside of the band was worn, as were the edges. Each gem was not set on a modern setting, but had been pushed into the gold to set them in place. The symbols looked like they had been etched, not molded. It was beautiful. Since it was gold and stone, there was also no way to test to find out it's age. He went to touch a spot and his hand was stopped by nothing.

"I said, no touching," Kaede said firmly.

Professor Yang looked at her closely. This was a very serious young girl. Also a very powerful one by what he'd been told and seen. Was this indeed Kami returning to Japan? Circumstances seemed to indicate that may well be the case. "Please, forgive me," he said. "Do you have any idea how old this is?"

"None," Kaede said.

"Can you tell us?" Kouta asked.

Professor Yang shook his head. "There is no reliable test to prove the age of the gold, or these stones. I heard there was a white haired woman here who said Kaede was an Empress?" he asked.

"Yes, and she was insistent," Junso said. "She said she came ... a long way just to serve Kaede. Kaede sent her home."

"What can you tell us about that head band?" Takami asked.

Before Professor Yang could reply, the man on the end said, "This is a sign of the Return of Kami." Everyone looked at him. In a serious tone, he added, "Forgive me for not announcing myself. I am the Emperor's son. It was decided that I come to see this artifact and determine if this is the Headband of Kami. I believe it is." He then focused on Kaede and added, "In the archives of the palace, it is written that before Kami makes herself known, her headband will precede her. This headband is the sign that Kami is returning to Japan."

"So, I'm suppose to give it to her when she gets here?" Kaede asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No. I am saying that when you are ready, Empress, you will take the throne." He then bowed to her and said, "All of Japan welcomes you back, Kami."

Kaede's eyes flew wide. "Whoa, hold on, you're saying that I am Kami?" she asked in a squeak.

"Reincarnated, yes."

Kaede got up. "This is too much.," she said vacantly. The head band flew up into her hand. "I ... I'm not some goddess, OK?" she said in a high pitched tone. "I'm only Kaede ... I'm going to bed. Good night everyone," she said and fled the room.

Stunned, Kouta got up and said, "I'll go watch out for her," he said vacantly and went after Kaede.

"You've got to be kidding me," Junso said softly. He was raising a goddess?

.

Kouta got to their room to find Kaede pacing back and forth. Upon seeing him, she ran into his arms. He petted her hair and did his best to console her.

"I'm not some goddess or Empress, I'm Kaede," she said into Kouta's shoulder.

"You are Kaede," Kouta said softly.

"And I'm going to live here with you. We're going to have our family here in the Maple Inn," she said firmly.

"We are," he agreed. Holding Kaede and petting her, Kouta wondered about this turn of events. In their life before, Kaede had been hunted. He was clueless until it had been too late to save her. They had known nothing of Kaede's mother, and zero about all the prophecy stuff flying around now. Then again had that been Kakuzawa's goal all along, to keep Kaede away from finding out the truth of her heritage?

In his mind, Kai said, _'Yes, boy. Now you know why you were allowed to be sent back. Evil did not win this time, you prevailed. You still must be very careful. Kaede is in a fragile state. The only one she trusts completely is you. You cannot let her down.'_

As strongly as he could, Kouta thought, 'Why didn't you take the headband and use it to save yourself?'

 _'That was not my destiny. Mine was to keep and protect the Crown and the Heart of Japan as my mother, and her mother before her did. Kaede is the one who contains Kami's soul. Eventually, she will realize that.'_

"Can we put this away?" Kaede asked with a sniffle.

Kouta nodded and took the headband. Kaede lifted the dresser, he slid it under in it's place.

A soon as the headband was back in hiding, Kaede relaxed. She got ready for bed and slipped in with Kouta to hold him tightly. Their kiss goodnight was longer, and she held him tighter, almost in desperation.

A they were drifting off, Kaede quietly said, "I need you."

Kouta softly replied, "I will always be here for you, my love."

.

###

Kaede was sitting on a throne in a grand room with statues lining the walls and gold fixtures.. Around her were guards, women dressed in purple and red kimonos, and three men knelt before her. The middle one raised his head and asked, "What is your wish, Empress?"

Kaede looked around the room, everyone was looking at her as if waiting for her to speak. She saw many strange faces. The one she didn't see was Kouta. "Where is Kouta?" she asked.

"There is no Kouta here, Empress. Only your advisors, servants and guards."

"Kouta?" Kaede called, searching the strangers in the crowd for him.

Nana walked up to the steps of the dias the throne was on. "Empress, this is your destiny."

"No!" Kaede said, fearing something had happened to Kouta. "I don't want my destiny, I want Kouta!"

With a blank face, Nana said, "Kouta was beheaded for defiling her Majesty. This is where you are meant to be."

"No!" Kaede said with a sob. "Kouta, where are you!" she cried.

She tried to get up, but she was stuck in place. "KOUUUTAA!" she screamed.

###

Kaede awoke with a gasp. Kouta was holding her, saying "It's OK, I'm right here."

Seeing Kouta and feeling him hold her, Kaede wept with relief and hugged him tight. He petted her gently. It was a nightmare, and it scared her.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

Kaede nodded into his shoulder. "They had taken me away ... You were nowhere around, they said they killed you," she sobbed.

He kissed her ear. "No one has taken you anywhere, and I'm right here," he assured her.

They lay holding each other for a while. Kouta asked, "All this talk about being an Empress bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. This is home, here with you. I don't want to leave."

"Then don't," Kouta said firmly. "Hey, even if you are an Empress, don't you get to say where it is you want to live?"

Kaede snorted out a laugh. "I should, huh?"

"Yeah, you should. If you wanted to live in the canoe out on the bay, who would have the authority to say no?" Kouta asked with a grin.

Kaede giggled. "If you live out there with me, that will be fine," she said and cuddled into him.

"I think we'd get sea sick," Kouta said in a musing tone.

Kaede laughed. Looking at his profile in the dark, she said, "I love you. I couldn't bear being without you."

"Same here. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said and kissed her.

Kaede soon forgot about her nightmare and became drowsy. She was still safe and here with Kouta. That was all that mattered.

.

The next few days, things returned to normal. Kaede did her chores, picked on Yuka, and spent time with Kouta. They made the festival and had fun, then watched the fireworks with Kouta holding her as she held Nana. Yuka by Kouta's side. That night, Kaede bathed herself in Kouta's attention with his luxurious kisses and gently caressing her.

In the morning, Kaede got up and wandering out, looked at the grandfather clock still stuck on five minutes until noon. Something had to be done about that. She pulled it away from the wall to look at the back.

"Oh boy, I know what's coming now," Kouta said in a tease as he came up to her.

"I think we can fix it," Kaede said.

With a grin, Kouta said, "Maybe we should see what's wrong with it first."

"How do we do that?"

Kouta looked at the face and asked. "Has anyone tried to wind it up?"

Searching, they found the key in the bottom section of the clock where the pendulum was. Opening the face, they found two places to put the key in. Kouta shrugged and said, "Try both."

Kaede did, winding first one hole, then the other.

The clock still did nothing.

"It got harder to wind, so I did something," Kaede said in a musing tone.

Kouta reached in and pushed the pendulum. The pendulum kept swinging. "Maybe that did it," he said.

"Kids, breakfast!" Takami yelled.

Kouta and Kaede went into eat.

Nana came in and said, "The pendulum in the clock in the hallway was swinging back and forth. I stopped it before it broke."

"Nana!" Kouta and Kaede chorused. "We just wound it up!"

Kaede got up and ran out. She returned a moment later.

Yuka came in with Takami and set the food down. "Where's Dad?" Kouta asked.

"He had to leave early to meet with a prospective client. He should be back around noon," Takami explained.

 **DONG DONG DONG DONG...**

Hearing the clock strike twelve Kaede grew a big smile. "It works!" she cheered.

"You fixed it?" Takami asked.

"Yeah, we wound it up," Kouta said with a smirk.

"Now we can set it to the right time," Kaede said brightly.

.

After breakfast, they did their chores to get them out of the way. Kaede's job today was the entryway. The 'mud mat' in front of the door was always dirty. Once she wiped down the walls and the floor, she put a rag on her head to protect he hair then took the mud mat out and cleaned the floor under it. She took the mud mat outside and held it up and away from her to beat the dirt out of it. The first few whacks made a brown cloud that unfortunately the wind blew her way.

"Yuck," she grimaced and moved the mat down wind.

"Excuse me," a man said walking up to her.

Kaede turned to see a man in a dark blue suit. By his wire framed glasses that sat on his serious looking face and the briefcase he held she thought he might be looking for her father. "Dad isn't here right now. We expect him back around noon," she offered.

He stopped and bowed. "I am looking for Kikumura Kaede. I have vital information," he explained.

"For me?" Kaede asked.

Looking closer, he noted some pink hair peeking out from the rag on her head. He frowned at the thought of a member of the Emperor's household doing work. "Yes," he said and raised the suitcase. "I have your invitation to come to the Royal Palace, a brief summary of what is expected of you, and a list of possible suitors in the various noble families..."

"STOP, right there!" Kaede barked. "If I want to go to the Royal Palace, I will. My Father tells me what is expected of me, and as far as your list goes, you can turn around and leave, or I can shove that list someplace that will make you very uncomfortable."

The man blinked at her. Taking a breath, the man said, "Princess, that is very unladylike behavior. You will need to be taught how to conduct yourself if you are to be taken into the Emperor's honored family."

"Who said I'm going anywhere?" Kaede asked.

"The Emperor had ordered you to be brought to the Palace," the man said firmly.

Kaede remembered her nightmare. "I don't think so," she replied heavily.

"Do not force me to become unpleasant," the man said in warning.

Kaede grew an evil grin. "You want to see unpleasant?" she asked.

.

Kouta didn't know why a man cried out in pain outside, but he had a feeling he'd better go look. Running out the door, he saw Kaede beating a man with the mud mat. The man's glasses were in the ground to one side, his briefcase on the ground was crushed. He was upside down hanging in the air. Again, Kaede slammed the mat into him. Dust flew as he yelped out again.

"Kaede, what are you doing!" Kouta cried.

Looking angry, she beat the man again as she spat out, "This, FOOL thinks he can show me unpleasant. I will show HIM unpleasant!" Again she whacked him with the mat as he covered his face with his arms.

"Kaede, I think he got the point. Let him down so he can run away, please?" Kouta begged.

Kaede dropped him. Eyeing the man with a bleeding lip and nose as he staggered up, Kaede said, "Pick up your things and go, or I'll show you much more unpleasant!"

The man got his battered briefcase and picked up his glasses. The handle broke off the rest of the way and his suitcase fell. He scooped it up. "I have never been treated so badly," he complained.

"Then, don't come back," Kaede stated.

He looked up and around to see the mat hanging in the air, then looked at her. "How did you do that?"

"If I show you, you are going to get beat again," Kaede warned.

The man turned and limped away with all the dignity he was able to muster up.

"So, um, what brought that on?" Kouta asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Point the way the man left, Kaede said, "He wanted me to go to the Royal Palace to become part of the Emperor's 'honored family," she said with a touch of disdain. "And he had a list of suitors for me. Don't you see Kouta? That was my nightmare! He wanted to take me away to live it!"

Kouta nodded. Seeing she was upset, he offered, "I don't think they will try again." With a smirk he added, "At least the mud mat is clean now."

Kaede returned his smirk. She shook the mat out a few more times and put it back in place. Yes, it did look clean now.

.

The Emperor got disturbing news. His advisors first informed him that this Kikmura Kaede would not give up Kami's crown. He then tried to take her in and make her part of his family so she could become a proper noble, and accept the way things were. She'd beaten his envoy with a dirty rug while she held him upside down.

In a thousand years, no one had ever challenged the dignity or position of the Emperor. The Emperor was the living God of Japan. The oath he'd taken, he'd always thought of as ritual, and never taken the words to heart. Those words took on new meaning as this girl who some were claiming was Kami incarnate, was not bowing to his will. That could well mean she was going to claim the title of Empress and cast aside the long line of Emperors.

By the oath, he was required to give up the throne upon Kami's return. He had paid lip service to that oath. It never occurred to him that one day, Kami would return in the guise of Kikumura Kaede. The stories of her power were already getting around. He could not imagine not handing the throne down to his son, but even his son was acknowledging Kaede as Kami incarnate.

The only thing on his side seemed to be time. Time to somehow stop this disaster in the making.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

 _Th ... you ... ti..._

 _... Sor... er...gr..._

 _ **-Damn, the CD player broke-**_

Kaede sat in the garden looking at the flowering plant as she had been for the last half hour. Initially, she only wanted to get a close look at it. Kouta had come out and upon seeing her, said, "Kaede, don't move!" then ran inside. He came back out with his sketch book and sat down to draw her.

Kouta had several nice pictures of Kaede he'd drawn in color. He was becoming very good at it and loved to draw her. Kaede had to smile at this. He saw her every day, but still there were moments he felt he had to capture.

When he was done, he let her see the drawing. Once again, Kouta had produced a work of art and somehow, made her look prettier than she was. He'd added sun beams and a faint shadow of the plant she was looking at onto her. Almost as if it was hugging her.

Kaede made sure Takami saw Kouta's latest creation. "How does he do that? I'm not that pretty," Kaede told her.

Takami cast Kaede a grin. "Kouta loves you dear. You are the pettiest thing in the world to him," she said, making Kaede blush. Kouta only nodded. Studying the picture again, Takami said, "Kouta, have you ever considered selling prints of your work? They are just as good, if not better than much of the things I see for sale."

"Selling them?" Kouta asked, surprised. "No, I just draw what I like. And I don't want to sell any of the ones I did of Kaede."

"Not the drawing, a print of the drawing," Takami explained. "There is an art show that artists offer their creations up for sale. I'd like to take some prints of your work and offer them up for sale. Say, five thousand yen each."

"Really?" Kouta asked. Scratching the back of his head, he said, "Well, as long as it's OK with Kaede with the ones I made of her. My other stuff is fine."

"Let's sit down and look at your drawings," Takami said.

Kouta got his sketch books. Sitting at the table, Kouta watched Takami go through his drawings for the best ones with Kaede beside him. As she paged slowly through, Nana came in and sat down with a huff. "You're looking at Kouta's sketches?" she asked.

"Aunt Takami thinks she might be able to sell some," Kaede explained.

"The prints of them. Kouta will keep his originals," Takami told her. So far she'd seen several she wanted to sell.

Selling artwork was a finicky business. First, Takami had Kouta sign each one with just his given name. She took the kids to her office and used the color copier to copy off two prints of each one she thought were the best, then rounded up Yuka and took them to the Art show. There, she registered Kouta's work while the kids wandered around the large hall, looking at paintings, drawing and sculptures.

.

Kouta held Kaede's hand as he walked along a wall of artwork. "Some of this stuff is good. Others, like that one, looks like someone just splattered paint on it."

"What is that?" Nana asked, looking at a metal sculpture.

"A hollow man with no arms?" Yuka guessed.

"This one looks like a stepped on bee hive," Nana noted.

"Here's a good one," Kaede said, pointing out a painting of crowded city street. Looking closer, she added, "But I don't think this guy can draw faces."

"I think it's suppose to be like that," Kouta told her.

"Odd."

"Kouta!" Takami said excitedly as she came up to them. She was holding one of his sketches of Kaede. The one he did of Kaede sitting by a stream with her feet in the water. "Would you be willing to part with this one?" she asked.

"Isn't that why you made the prints?" he asked.

"Not the print, the original," Takami said. "The Art Director wants to put it up for auction."

Kouta winced. "I don't know." This one showed Kaede's horns and she was showing leg way up on her thigh. He looked at Kaede.

Kaede said. "Kouta, it's up to you."

Yuka piped up with, "Do it! Who knows, Kouta, you might get some money for it."

"Yeah, then we can go get ice cream!" Nana cheered.

"Go ahead, we can always go back and you can make another one of me," Kaede coaxed.

Kouta begrudgingly nodded. "OK, I guess we can see what happens."

"I'll tell him," Takami said and hurried off.

They looked around a while longer, then headed for the door. On the way, Kouta noted the 'coming up for auction' board. He scanned the board looking at pictures and the 'minimum bid' for each one. There was nothing under a million yen.

"Kouta!" Kaede cried and shook him in excitement, "LOOK!"

She was pointing at his drawing on the board. Below his drawing read : Kami's Spirit by Kouta. Minimum bid, 1 mil.

Kouta's jaw dropped. "No one's going to pay that much for one of my drawings," he said weakly.

"Well, let's find out," Kaede beamed.

.

A week later was the auction. They all went. The auction hall was packed. Junso led them to a row of seats in the back. Although they were offered 'bidding cards', Junso told them his son was the artist. They were allowed in.

From the start, it was boring. They sat through the man on the stage announcing each piece as it was brought in. Kouta expected it to be somewhat lively, but all people did was hold up their numbered card when he asked for a higher bid. Nana had fallen asleep against Kaede. Kouta himself was ready to nod off.

"The next item up for bid is Kami's Spirit, a colored pencil drawing by Kouta." the man said. The woman brought it out on an easel. Kouta perked up a bit.

"Do I hear one million?" the man asked.

A card went up.

"We have one million. Do I hear one million five?"

Another card went up.

We have one million five. Do I hear one million ten?"

Another card went up, the woman holding the card yelled, "One and a half million!"

"We have one million five hundred," the man said.

"Two million!" said a man, holding his card up.

"We have two million ..."

"Three million!' Another man yelled.

"TEN million!" The woman yelled.

"Fifteen!"

"Twenty!"

"Thirty!"

The woman all but screamed, "FIFTY!"

"Fifty five!"

Kouta lost control of his jaw as he stared at the bidding war, His simple drawing was becoming very valuable. He watched in awe as the price skyrocketed.

"Eighty million!"

"Eighty five!"

As the price shot up to unbelievable numbers, one man dropped out. The woman with the fancy hat, and the man in the brown suit kept going back and forth, driving the price past one hundred million yen.

Standing up, the woman yelled, "One hundred fifty million!"

The man stood up, "TWO hundred million!"

Kouta was getting dizzy. This was impossible!

"Two hundred twenty!" the woman said firmly.

"Two hundred FIFTY!" the man yelled back.

"Three hundred million."

Three fifty!"

"FIVE HUNDRED MILLION!" The woman screamed.

"She wants that drawing really bad," Takami noted.

There was dead silence in the room. The brown suited man sat down in defeat.

The man on stage said, "I have five hundred million. Do I hear five hundred million five?"

No one bid.

"Five hundred million once ... five hundred million twice ... SOLD for five hundred million yen."

"Yes!" Kaede cried and hugged Kouta who sat in shock.

"All right, Kouta," Junso said happily.

Yuka was stunned also. "Kouta's drawing went for that much?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's a lot of ice cream," Nana said vacantly.

Junso slapped Kouta on the back, "Guess who's paying?" he said, grinning at his son.

Kouta swallowed. Did what he think what just happen, really happen? He had to be dreaming.

Leaning over, Takami said, "Kouta? Your prints went fast. I do believe you are now a professional artist."

There was one more piece to be auctioned. A small statue. Kouta didn't hear the bidding or what the statue went for. He was still in shock over someone willing to pay five hundred million yen for a drawing he did.

As the end of the auction, Kouta vaguely noticed everyone standing up. The winning bidders went back stage. Everyone else filed out the door. Kaede towed a stunned Kouta out.

.

Takahasi Shisuku returned to her house in Kyoto. Coming in, she exclaimed, "I got it!"

A purple haired woman met her. "You go it?"

"Yes!" Shisuku cried and opened the box to show her the framed drawing Kouta did. "A picture of our Empress! It's done very well too! I had to spend most of our reserve, but I got it!"

The purple haired woman looked at it in awe. "She's really pretty."

"She is! And we have her picture!"

Reverently, the purple haired woman said, "We put it up in the shrine. We call a meeting and get volunteers to go to her and ensure the safety of our one, true Empress."

"Isn't that Sato Shimari's job?"

"The Empress sent her home, she has a family. Our Empress does not want to break up families. That means only those with no husbands or children are allowed to go."

.

Having dinner out at a fancy restaurant to celebrate Kouta's success, everyone was dressed in their best. Kaede, Nana and Yuka were in tailored fancy dresses, Kaede and Nana also wore fancy hats adorned with small flowers. Takami footed the bill for the expensive meal. Kouta, in a suit and tie, was still in shock his drawing went for half a billion yen Well, after the auctioneer's commission, it was only four hundred sixty million, it was still more money than Kouta had even heard about. Takami had taken him to a bank to open an account and put the check in. He could not use the money until the check cleared. He had no idea what he was going to do with that huge pile of cash.

"I still don't believe it," Kouta said vacantly.

"Believe it," Kaede said, holding his hand under the table. "You are a wonderful artist."

"Those prints didn't last the day," Takami reminded him. "I already got a call from the Art Director wanting to display the originals. He is sure at least one of them will be petitioned to go for auction. Kouta, you do have a talent for drawing."

In a serious tone, Junso said, "Kouta, you need to think about this. Most people go through years of college and work hard for many more years to make anything close to what you did with one drawing. Your Aunt Takami knows how to make money, You should really think about investing with her. A few drawings and careful investing and you may never have to work a day in your life."

Kouta cast him a lost look and said, "It was just a drawing I did."

"And it was done very well," Takami said. "Listen to your father."

Kouta nodded and turned to Kaede. "I think if anything, it was you in the drawing that made it so valuable."

"You're sweet," Kaede said with a blush.

"I think Kouta is right," Nana piped up, "If he did a drawing of Yuka, I bet it wouldn't be worth that much."

Yuka glared at her. Shifting her gaze to Kouta, she said, "Kouta, draw me!"

Kouta winced. "Yuka, it doesn't work like that. I can only draw good when I get the inspiration. It just kinda ... hits me on the spot."

"You can't think of anything about me that inspires you?" Yuka asked.

Kouta thought for a second, then said, "Well, there was one time..."

"Well?" Yuka pressed.

"When we were out in canoes, and you were sitting on the front of Nana's canoe, soaked. That was ... memorable," he said with a grin.

Kaede burst out laughing. Seeing Takami's questioning look, she explained, "Yuka looked like a drown cat clinging on for dear life. With how fast Nana was running around, she soaked Yuka good."

"That wasn't funny." Yuka stated.

Kouta grew a smirk and said, "Yes it was."

"I'm riding with you from now on, Kouta," Yuka said indignantly.

"Nana did go a bit nuts," Kaede admitted.

"I think Nana was trying to flatten the ocean," Kouta agreed with a grin.

"That was fun!" Nana said. "Nana wants to go again as soon as we can."

They bantering about silly stuff got Kouta to stop thinking about the auction and had fun with his family.

.

Having no other ideas what to do with all the money he had, Kouta did invest two hundred million with Aunt Takami. Since Junso was also now into real estate, Kouta invested another hundred million with his father. He still had more money than he ever thought he could use.

School was starting again. The high school Kouta and Kaede applied for took them both. Upon getting their acceptance package, including where to buy uniforms, They went shopping for school supplies. Nana was going into a middle school to continue her 'catch up' education.

Kouta bought five uniforms for each of them along with all the supplies they would need. Walking back home with their bags of purchases, Kaede frowned and looked across the street.

"Someone strange is over there," she said.

Kouta looked to see an older teenage purple headed girl watching them. She waved heartily, then jumped across the road to land in front of them, beaming them a big smile.

"Empress, I found you!" she cried and bowed to Kaede. "I am Morita Umeko. Wait until I tell the others I found you!"

"What others?" Kouta asked.

"Twelve of us came to assist and guard our Empress," Umeko told him. Seing they were carrying boxes and bags, she held out her arms. "May I take those for you?'

"No," Kaede said. "Don't tell me you left your families just to come stay by me."

"Nope!" Umeko said brightly. Holding up a finger, she said, "It is now known that our Empress holds families dear, so only unattached people were allowed to come. Most of us are like me, out of school, and yet to even have a serious boyfriend or be enrolled in college. We can serve you freely, and you don't have to worry about splitting a family up."

"How thoughtful," Kaede said blankly. "Have you thought about where you're going to stay? Our house isn't that big."

"We rented an apartment building, all six apartments. Once you show me where you live, we can get one closer to you," Umeko explained.

"You really don't need to do that," Kaede said.

"We want to! Our Empress needs to be kept safe," Umeko said firmly.

Kaede didn't think she could drive these girls away so easily. At least this one was happy and personable.

"I don't think you can stop them," Kouta said softly.

Kaede let out a sigh. "Fine, under one condition, Call me Kaede, not Empress."

Umeko frowned slightly. "But..."

"That's the condition," Kaede said firmly.

"As you wish ... Kaede," Umeko said begrudgingly. "Now, may I take some of those bags?"

.

Umeko wore a smile as she carried the excess bags Kaede and Kouta had dangling on their arms. Going back to the Maple Inn, Umeko was thrilled to see the large house her Empress lived in. She was very pleasant to everyone, and with a bit of bargaining, got Kaede to allow one of them to 'sleep over' every night in the 'guard's room' that was a spare room upstairs. Only during the daytime, were they to actively guard the Maple Inn to ensure no one else came in when all the family was out.

The next day, seven white haired girls and five purple haired girls showed up at the Maple Inn, all eager to meet their Empress. Like Umeko, they were all pleasant and agreed to serve Kaede as Kaede saw fit. Finding out everyone in Kaede's family was busy during the day, Kaede also agreed to let two girls do the shopping and cooking. Kaede had to cave in and accept she was seen as this Empress. Just turned 14 years old, and she was adored by a large following. At least she got to stay at home with Kouta and her family.

Their first day of school Kouta, Kaede and Yuka were escorted by white haired Ayame and purple haired Mitsu. Although they were not allowed in the school, they promised to be there to walk Kaede and her family home. Kaede wasn't the only one to get an escort. Nana got an escort to school also. When Junso or Takami went out, one of the girls went with them, just in case.

Walking to school with their escorts, Kaede asked, "Ayame, no boys came with you?"

"Oh, no ... Kaede," Ayame said, remembering what the Empress liked to be called. "Boys don't have as much strength as girls do. They mostly work and and help with the family. We also thought we would be serving you more than we are. Things like bathing and dressing you. It would not be proper for boys to do that."

"The only boy allowed to bathe or dress me is going to be Kouta," Kaede stated.

Ayame cast a smile at Kouta. "Ahh, so you are married?" she asked.

"What?" Kouta and Kaede chorused and gaped at her.

"You are old enough," Mitsu said. "And to start a family you really should be married."

"Huh?" Kouta asked weakly. "But, we aren't old enough."

"Yes you are," Ayame said. "You're both 14, right? That's old enough."

"No it' not!" Kouta told her. "We have to be at least 17, and even then, Dad has to agree."

"The legal age is 13," Ayame said.

"Ayame?" Mistu said, "For girls, it's 13. For boys it's 18."

"That's not fair," Ayame said with a frown.

Kaede giggled and said, "Sorry, Kouta, you're not old enough yet."

"Isn't 13 kind of young?" Yuka asked.

"That's the law," Ayame said.

"For girls," Mitsu added.

"Yuka!" Kaede said happily, "You can attract an older boy and get married!"

"I don't want to," Yuka grumbled.

Kaede cast her a curious look and asked, "Then why the cotton in your bra?"

"Shut up," Yuka grumbled.

Kaede noticed Kouta was quiet. She looked at him. He shrugged and said, "I was just thinking, we have to wait until we're 18."

"So? we can get married on your brithday, right?" Kaede asked.

"We can, and what a nice birthday that will be," he said with a smile.

"It sure will be," Kaede agreed wearing a wide grin.

.

The Emperor and many government people were not happy. Someone leaked to the news about Kaede being the reincarnation of Kami, complete with the story of Kami's head band being found and the fact Kaede had it, and was able to use it. Some stations were skeptical, but every one wanted to find this girl and get her take on the story.

Luckily, only a few stations had the information about her last name, and only a couple had knowledge of Junso being their father. They tracked him down to the small empty lot in Komatsu. Although frustrated by the diversion, the hunt for Kami was on, and the Royal Palace was inundated with requests for information. The more they tried to keep a lid on it, the more the stations pressed everyone they could about the truth of the 'rumors' of Kami's return. Even international press groups were frantically searching for this Kami. The search for Kami, alive and living in Japan became a hot story followed by even the most skeptical.

It didn't take a full week of school before Kaede's classmates were eyeing her and whispering to each other. At lunch on Friday, Kouta and Kaede were sitting together when one of the boys in the class sat down and asked, "Umm, Kaede-san? do you know anything about the story that Kami is alive here in Japan?"

Kaede shook her head and kept eating.

"I was wondering, because it's said she has pink hair, just like yours, and I saw those girls coming to school with you." he said.

"Drop it, Noda," Kouta said.

Noda asked, "Why do you wear a hat all the time?"

"Noda," Kouta said firmly. "If Kaede is this Kami, don't you think it would be a very bad idea to get her angry? If she isn't then you are bothering her for no reason. Drop it."

Noda attempted a smile. "So sorry, I was only curious," he said, and dug into his lunch.

Kaede got bothered again in Science class, where Kouta had another class and wasn't there to defend her. This time it was a wide-eyed girl who looked upon Kaede in awe. Kaede insisted she was only Kaede, not some goddess. The girl looked disappointed.

Despite all of Kaede and Kouta's denials, by Friday afternoon the rumor around school was that Kami was attending classes here, and was going by the name of Kikumura Kaede.

.

Junso ended up having troubles of a different sort. The White haired girl who shadowed him looked to be in her early twenties. She was pretty and had long legs and a full chest. Not overly busty, but by the way she looked, was much more than a handful. Basically, Tanabe Akio was very sexy.

Whether he was visiting a place to buy or checking on his property manager, Akio was ever present. She had determined it was her job to look after him. About the only place he could go where she was not right there, was the bathroom. On one hand, it was irritating. On the other, she was great eye candy.

Stopping for lunch at a cafe in Yokohama, Junso bought their meals. Sitting down at a two person table, he noted all too clearly Akio's assets.

"Akio you don't have to follow me everywhere. Isn't there things you would like to see or do?" he asked.

Akio shrugged and said, "Sometimes. My task is to help keep Kaede's family safe and assist you as needed, that comes first."

"Can't you take a day off or something?" Junso asked. "There are twelve of you. Another girl could follow me around for a while," he pointed out.

"Maybe, but I like being around you. You're a nice man," she said, beaming him a smile. "Don't you go to places just to have fun? If I'm with you, then I can have fun to."

"What about having fun with your friends?" he asked.

Akio paused, then said, "We have never really been that close since I was out of school. Until the call to come serve Kaede, I was looking for a good boyfriend." Casting him a brief smile, she said, "There aren't very many around where I'm from. By our custom, men usually end up with two or three wives. I wanted someone just for me."

"Why's that, boys ending up with multiple wives I mean," he asked.

"Our small town is fairly isolated. Most men want to leave and go to a city," she explained. "They can pass for," looked around to see no one was in earshot, she added, "human. Us girls can't. Many times, we marry into a family out of desperation."

"Sorry to hear that," he offered.

Pink crept onto Akio's cheeks as she said, "I can do more to serve you. In fact, I think it would be very nice."

"You're doing plenty already, " Junso said, then caught on to what she meant. "Ahh, Akio, you are nearly young enough to be my daughter."

"Why does that matter?" she asked.

"I would think you want someone your own age."

"Just someone who is mine," Akio said with a sigh. "Our Empress is truly blessed. I've seen Kouta with her. They are so much in love and dedicated to each other." Her face took on a dreamy look. "How badly I want to have that also."

Junso was truly surprised that a girl looking as sexy as Akio, not to mention how pleasant she was and seemingly dedicated, was not able to find a boyfriend. "Maybe it is time for you to take some time off and socialize?" he asked.

Looking intently at Junso, Akio said, "I have seen Kouta's devotion to Kaede. It is pure and complete. I believe he gets that from his father."

Junso stared at her. "Akio ... I just lost my wife recently..."

"I know. You have no one to comfort you," she agreed sadly.

"That's not what I meant," Junso explained. Trying to explain it, he said, "I still miss her. Akio, this is two wives that have died on me. First was Kouta's mother. It took me a long time to get over loosing her. Recently it was Akemi. That was a real shock, she was killed in front of me. Akio, you are very pretty, and a very good person, but ... I can't."

Akio was silent for a moment, then offered, "Junso, you do know that once a person dies, there is no more pain or sorrow. They move on. Some come back to be reincarnated, but only if they want to. Your wives are fine, they are just no longer here. Missing them shows you loved them, but please do not torture yourself thinking they are somehow destroyed. Souls can't be destroyed. Wherever they are, I know they still love you, and want you to be happy."

Junso wanted to get away from this conversation. It was getting way too deep and personal. Worse yet he was tempted by Akio's youth and beauty. He'd gotten used to the horns long ago.

Clasping her hand on the table in a gesture he hoped she took only as friendly, he said, "I have to think hard about it, and I will. I still have another stop to make, so we need to finish up and get going."

Akio nodded, giving his hand a light squeeze before he let go. "I understand," she said. Junso was taking a drink as she suddenly added, "I'm a servant, I don't need a ring to have sex."

Luckily Junso was able to turn his head enough so that when he choked out the drink he'd just taken, it missed her.

.

Kouta was not used to not doing chores. With all Kaede's servants here, neither Kaede or Kouta were allowed to lift a dust rag. The only work Kouta and Kaede were allowed to do was school work. This did help some, for they were able to concentrate on helping Nana and doing their language studies. In high school now they were taking English and Mandarin, the two most common languages spoken in the world. Also two of the most difficult to learn. Homework was much harder than when they were in middle school.

"Would you like some snacks?" Umeko asked as she came into their room.

"A drink would be nice," Kouta said to which Kaede agreed, "Yes, please." Sounding out these strange words were making their throats dry.

Umeko came back shortly as they were practicing common English words. Since they were sitting in their 'each other's chair position, Umeko moved across the table to set their drinks down. It was when she bent over that Kouta noticed her 'work shirt' was very loose. An accidental glance let him see all the way down to her belly button. He quickly looked away.

Umeko was full grown, all right. Luckily, Kaede hadn't noticed.

"Kaede, is there anything else you would like? I was going to leave soon," Umeko said.

"We're fine, thank you for your service," Kaede said.

Umeko bowed again and left. Not deeply this time, thankfully.

.

Akio was also wearing a light, loose work blouse when she found Junso in the living room with Takami, watching TV. Standing in front of him slightly to the side to not block his view of the TV, she said, "We are leaving for the day. Moto Reiko will be staying the night. Is there anything I can get you before we go?"

"No thank you, Akio," Junso said.

Akio bowed deeply to him. Her shirt dropped open to expose her soft orbs, her bra only hiding the nippled ends. "Then, have a good night, Junso. I will see you in the morning," she said pleasantly.

Takami watched her walk out, and quipped, "And you got to see her tonight. Why did she even bother putting a shirt on?"

Junso blushed. "Akio has been, umm, indicating she wants some ... male companionship," he said.

"She wants you to take her to bed," Takami stated.

"Pretty much, yeah," Junso admitted.

"Do you like her?" Takami asked.

Junso snorted out a laugh. "What's not to like? The thing is, she's not much older than my kids,"

Takami pondered a moment, then said, "With boobs like that, she has to be at least in her twenties. Kouta's only 14, so she's much older than him."

Junso squirmed and said, "I 'd be taking advantage of her."

Takami eyed him. "Brother, you are a good man but sometimes dense. Maybe she wants you to take advantage of her? I know you've had a hard time with wives dying on you. Maybe this one won't die that easily?" Cracking a grin she added, "If she's got a 'daddy' complex, then be her daddy."

"That sounded so wrong," Junso said heavily.

Takami snorted out a laugh. "Dear brother, you don't really understand women at all, do you?"

"I'd like to think I do," he replied.

"No, you don't. Some people are just ... needy. It appears Akio is. Give her what she needs, and think you'll find you'll be a very happy man," Takami said firmly.

Junso frowned. "I don't know. It's too soon."

"Then at least be her friend."

.

When the story about a Japannese Goddess coming to Earth made it to the Enquirer's offices, Ron Tanner and Joyce Baker were all but thrown on a plane to go find out all they could. On their trip to the airport, Ron and Joyce were briefed on the fact that every news agency was digging for information on this 'Kami'. The only reliable intel they had was she was young, and had pink hair, and possibly had horns on her head. There was no information at all on where this girl might be.

Ron and Joyce were picked because they had studied Japaneese language and writing. For Joyce, this was her first field asignment. She was normally in the translations department.

"Any clue on how to find her?" Joyca asked.

Ron let out a huff. "Being young, she's most likely in school. Still, Japan is a big place. If we just wander and search, it would take a miracle to find her. We'll hit the libraries first and go over old news items. See if we can find anything there. Next, we bribe anyone that shows the slightest knowledge or Kami being alive."

"We might be there for years."

"We have six months, that's the maximum time our visas are allowed," Ron explained. "Since this Kami is so hard to find, I think we can eliminate big cities like Tokyo. To stay hidden, I bet she's in a smaller city or town."

"It is easier to hide in a large crowd," Joyce said.

"Everyone is looking for her and probably bothering every pink haired girl they see," Ron countered. "Since no one has gotten a story on her yet, either this whole rumor is fake, or she knows how to hide. Smaller places are our best bet. Since it's still warm there, how about if we begin in a nice, historical sea side place like Kamakura. We can catch some sights and maybe a day or two on the beach."

Joyce chuckled at him. "So, you want to take a vacation on the company dime."

"Why not? Why let executives be the only ones who get away with it."

"True. I'll check the net, Maybe we can find something there."

.

Going to school, Kaede found there were plenty of news vans around. Three sets of reporters were on the street that she could see, stopping kids to ask questions. Avoiding the main entrance, Ayame had them walk around to the fenced in athletic area When she was sure no one was looking, she had Kaede jump the fence with Kouta and go in the back.

Ayame and Mitsu slipped off, not being noticed.

.

Physical education classes started this week. The first one was easy. Kouta had given Kaede money to buy two sets of clothes, which were T-shirts and shorts with the school name on the left breast of the shirt. They spent the time getting their clothes and listening to the rules. A few rules the teacher insited on, Kaede didn't care for. Proper uniforms, that was fine, so was sneakers. The problem came when the teacher insisted all girls had to wear a bra, and no hats would be allowed. No exceptions.

After she laid down the rules, the Teacher took them out onto the athletic field and although participatng on a sport was not requited, it was highly advised. They had football, track, baseball, gymnastics and cheerleading. As the Teacher was explaining, she suddenly gasped and looked up.

Curious what shifted the teacher's attention, Kaede looked up to see an older girl standing on the edge of the roof. The girl looked highly upset. Around Kaede, girls were screaming, "NO! Don't do it!"

The girl did. She closed her eyes and fell forward off the roof.

Amid the screaming, Kaede shot towards the building. Shooting her mind hands out, she caught the girl and lowered her to the ground.

"What are you, stupid?" Kaede raged at the girl who cast her a shocked look. "Why did you do that?"

The girl sniffled. "I ... just can't take it any more," she said in a sob.

"Take what?" Kaede asked loudly. "I've had to endure my sister being killed, being kidnapped and locked away in darkness for two years, then my new mother was tortured and killed. You don't see me jumping off roofs, do you!"

The girl turned her head to the side. "It's the abuse," she sniffled. "I ..."

"Someone bullying you?" Kaede asked.

"Not bullying ..." she sniffed and broke down crying. "I'm not mother! I don't want to do that any more!" The girl dropped to her knees sobbing.

Kaede held the sobbing girl and said, "Today, I am taking you home. I promise, the abuse will be over."

It was then Kaede noticed the entire class was in a semi circle around her all casting her wide eyed stares. "Oh, great," she grumbled.

.

The girl was Ushiyama Yuka, a freshman. Ignoring the other girls, Kaede stayed by Yuka's side and made her promise to wait for her out here at the doors out to the athletic field at the end of school.

Meeting Kouta in English class, Kaede told him what happened. He agreed that they should do something about it. While they talked, The rumor of her being Kami was now inflated to a wildfire of stories how Kaede ran over and caught a girl trying to commit suicide by jumping off the roof. The tale expanded from Kaede rushing twenty meters, to a hundred meter run to catch the girl before she could fall two stories, and gently set the girl down.

To the mass of the student body, and a few teachers, Kaede was indeed Kami incarnate.

Ushiyama Yuka did meet Kaede and Kouta by the athletic field. Yuka had taken the normal route out of school and was delayed by a pack of girls recounting Kaede saving that girl to few reporters.

While Yuka tried to get around the crowd. Ayame and Mistu helped Ushiyama over the fence.

Kaede turned to her two servants and said, "Mitsu, please go home with Kouta, and try to find Yuka. Ayame and I are walking this Yuka home."

"Ah, Kaede?" Kouta asked,

Kaede cut him off with, "Kouta you won't want to see this. We'll be fine."

"Please, don't kill anyone," he begged.

"I'll try not to."

.

On the way to Ushiyama's house, Kaede tried to pry out of Yuka just what her father was doing to her. Yuka, very embarrassed at admitting anything, and only said is was sexual. That was all Kaede needed to hear.

In was a nine block walk out of the way. Coming to the Ushiyama's small house, Kaede and Ayame trooped in behind Yuka. Her mother was in the kitchen, and didn't even come out when they entered. Kaede gently pushed Yuka to the kitchen. "Tell her," Kaede said as they went into the kitchen.

Yuka cast Kaede a frightened look. "I can't." she said.

Kaede looked at her mother and stated, "Today at school, Yuka tried to commit suicide. Luckily, I was close enough to stop her."

"What?" Yuka's mother said in shock. "Yuka?" she asked weakly.

Yuka dropped her head and nodded slightly.

"Tell her why, or I will," Kaede said firmly.

Yuka sniffled and squirmed. "Mom ... Dad ..." she stopped.

"He uses her sexually," Kaede stated. "It stops, or you may not have a husband any more."

"What?" Yuka's mother asked breathlessly. Yuka broke down and cried again.

Recovering from the shock, Yuka's mother asked, "Who are you girls?"

"Someone not to anger," Kaede said firmly. "Yuka does not want to have sex with her father. You can handle it, or I will. If I do, I can promise you he will have nothing left to have sex with."

Becoming angry, the woman said, "You come here, casting accusations about my husband? What give you the right to do that!"

"I caught your daughter from jumping off the roof!" Kaede snapped back. "Perhapes you should be more concerned for her welfare. Handle it, or I will."

"I want you out of my house!" the woman yelled. She moved to push Kaede out.

Kaede lifted her off the floor. Glaring red eyed at the woman, Kaede, growled, "You handle it, or I will. There will be no further warning." She dropped the woman prone on the floor.

"Let's go" Kaede said to Ayame.

Yuka's mother sat on the floor where she'd been dropped, staring at where that strange girl had been. "Who was that?" she asked weakly.

Slowing down from her crying fit , Yuka said, "Mohter, I'm sorry! I ... didn't want to say anything, but after she saved me, she made me tell!"

"She was telling the truth?"

Yuka nodded. "Please, I just can't take it any more."

"Who was that?"

"I don't know her name," Yuka sniffled out. "Other kids in school call her Kami reincarnated."

"Kami? as in the Goddess?" the woman asked in a squeak.

Yuka nodded.

That would explain how the girl held her in the air with nothing. She decided to have a long, serious talk with her husband when he got home.

.

Kaede knew that after today, there was no more hiding at school, or anywhere. The press was out hunting for her, and with saving that girl, she had pretty much blown any cover she had. Walking along, she let out a long sigh.

Ayame offered, "Kaede, you did what was right. You saved that girl."

"Yeah, " Kaede agreed, then in a mussing tone she said, "At least the Maple Inn has walls to keep people out."

"And so shall we," Ayame promised.


	25. Chapter 25

**NOTE : For a rough conversion 1000 yen is about one dollar.**

CH 25

 _Love is in the air_

 _everywhere I look around_

 _._

 _Love is in the air_

 _in every sight and every sound_

 _._

 _I don't know if I'l being foolish_

 _I don't know if I'm being wise_

 _._

 _but it's somethng that I mist believe in_

 _and it's there when I look in your eyes_

 _ **\- John Paul Young -**_

Instead of doing homework in their room, Kaede and Kouta did it in the living room so they could catch the news. As Kaede feared, the station they were watching had a piece on students excitedly telling about how Kaede-san had ran an impossible distance 'really fast' to catch a girl who'd jumped off the athletic building roof, and how the girl had slowed down, mid air to land softly.

"And you think this Kaede may be Kami incarnate?" the reporter asked the girl.

"Who else could she be to do that?" the girl cried happily. "She was awesome!"

"I seen her in the bay in that black canoe!" A boy piped up. "I never saw canoes go that fast with no motor, they raced my jet ski.! And Kaede-san is really pretty!" he beamed.

"You said a black canoe? Like the one Kikumura Kouta used to save his sister?" the reporter asked.

"Not like, it was Kouta-san! He was pedaling when Kaede-san picked me out of the water after I fell off my jet ski."

"So this Kaede is Kikumura Kaede?" the reporter asked.

The boy nodded briskly. "She is, and wow, is she ever strong!"

"There goes our cover," Kouta said with a sigh.

"They will be beating on the door by morning." Kaede agreed.

"Maybe not," Takami said. "I kept the family name of Furuta. Unless you lead them here, they have no way of finding out where we live."

.

"Jackpot!" Ron yelled as they watched the news. "OK, we got their names, and the school they go to. What's this about a black canoe?"

Joyce looked up from her laptop. "A canoe painted black is what Kouta used to go rescue Kaede from men holding her on an island 12 kilometers out to sea."

"An outrigger?" he asked.

"A plain aluminum canoe," Joyce said and turned the laptop to show him the screen. "He went at night, got her, and came back during a storm. According to the news report, men were shooting at them too."

"That is one brave boy!" Ron said.

"Brave or crazy. Either way, he risked his life to save her."

"We have to find out the full story," Ron said firmly.

.

Kaede braced herself as they walked to school. They had avoided all the news people so far, but today was the first day of Phys Ed where they were going to do something and had to be dressed. The tube top under her shirt wasn't going to work, so Kaede had gotten a bra just for this one class. This was going to suck.

Changing was one of the hardest things Kaede had done. All the other girls being around her didn't bother her. She changed her bottom first, taking off her skirt and putting the shorts on. She then got her shirt off and the tube top, and with a frown, put that damn bra on. She slid the T-shirt over her head then put her shoes in the locker and got her sneakers on.

"Kaede?" Azami, a girl in her class said, "You can't have your hat on."

Kaede swore every girl in the locker room was watching her. "I know," she grumbled. She flung her hat off into the locker and slammed the door. Walking out, a room full of stares watched her go. Of course, they had to go out on the field to do exercises. Kaede felt like she was on display as the teacher had them line up in rows.

Looking over her students, the teacher said, "Kikumura, go take off that head band!"

"I'm not wearing a head band," Kaede replied.

Storming over to her the teacher looked at her head closely. "You ... those are part or your head!" she said in a gasp.

"Yeah, that's why I wear a hat," Kaede said dryly.

Flustered, the teacher returned to her spot in front of the class. "Sit-up position!" she announced. "We are going to to twenty!"

Kaede went through the exercise routine. None of the exercises were hard, and the jumping jacks were kind of fun. Next was a lap around the track, then they were going to go inside and and learn to play volleyball.

"We can go inside once we run around the track?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, the run first."

Kaede took off using her mind hands to help. She shot off down the straight and around the corner.

"Wow, "Azami said as they all watched Kaede race down the back stretch and speed around the second turn. Kaede raced up the the class that had stood watching her go. Kaede shot past them and turned to race inside.

"She's really fast!" a girl said.

.

Junso opened the door to his office and ushered Akio in. "Coffee, tea?" he asked her.

""Which would you like?" Akio asked.

"Not me, you."

"I'm fine, I can get you something," she offered.

He held the chair by his desk and said, "Please, have a seat." Akio sat. He pulled up another chair and sat in front of her.

Collecting himself, Junso said, "I know you need ... companionship. Everyone does. I thought hard about it and I would like to be your friend."

"My boyfriend?" Akio asked eagerly.

"Your friend," Junso stated. "So as your friend, if you want to go do or see something, you tell me, and I will take you there if at all possible. I've got a short day today, so think about it, and if there is a place you want to go then let me know. If you can't think of anything, then we'll go to the shrine in Kamakura. That is a pretty place."

"I will go wherever you go," Akio said smiling at him.

"Yeah," Junso said in a huff. "I'm saying if you have a place you want to go, I'll take you there."

"There is something I would like to see," she said with a blush.

.

Junso got his hour and a half work done, then took Akio out to get a good view of the train tracks on an overpass.

"Here comes one!" Akio said excitedly.

Junso had no idea why she wanted to stand here and watch trains go by, but she was enjoying watching them. He bet she'd love the airport.

After watching trains go by the rest of the morning, he took her to a small restaurant and showed her the menu. In the back was the deserts. She got a tall glass of ice cream with strawberry topping and a cherry on top because it looked pretty. When it came, she tasted it and with a happy face reminiscent of Nana, she scarfed it down.

"Not so fast," he warned, "You'll get a headache."

She did and oched a bit, then took his advice and finished the last half slower.

After the snack, he took her to the airport to the observation deck. Again she was mesmerized by each plane that took off and landed. Every planes that taxied, she followed as far as she could. It amazed him she was transfixed by the simplest things.

"Having a good day?" he asked.

Akio nodded as she tracked a 747 taking off. "Today has been great. Thank you!"

"Your welcome," he said.

She lost track of the plane in the distance, then turned and hugged him. "You are doing things just for me!" she said happily.

Junso put an arm around her. "That is what friends do," he said.

Going back to the train station, they took the train home. Junso veered off a bit to walk the beach walk for a ways. There were a few people on the beach, but not many since it was getting cooler. By now, Akio was hugging his arm, just enjoying walking beside him.

Akio said, "I asked Kaede if I could be your permanent servant. She giggled but told me to take good care of you."

Junso smiled. "That's my Kaede," he said.

"So, can I?"

Junso though a moment, then said. "No, but you can be my friend of you want."

"You want to be my friend, and I want to be your fiend, but I still need to serve you," Akio said.

Junso clasped her hand and asked, "Is Kouta Kaede's servant?"

"No, he's her husband to be."

Junso nodded. "But, he has done everything he possibly can for her as a servant would, just as she does everything she can for him. That is because they are friends first. Akio, if you are my friend, you can't be just a servant."

Akio looked at him for a moment then she grew a grin and threw her arms around him. "Yes! I want to be your friend!"

"Then you are," he told her and kissed her. "My friend, Akio."

Grinning broadly, she said, "My friend, Junso."

.

Kouta and Kaede got out of homeroom for the day. Heading for the exit, Kaede saw Ushiyama Yuka watching the crowd. Upon seeing Kaede, Yuka came up to them.

"How are you doing?" Kaede asked.

Yuka cast Kaede a brief, tiny smile. "Mom and Dad had a huge fight. Mom kicked Dad out. He hasn't been back. Mom said something about a divorce."

"Are you OK?" Kaede asked, studying her.

"I feel bad that happened, but ... I'm not so nervous now. I don't have to be afraid in my own house," Yuka offered.

"Good. So no more jumping off roofs?" Kaede asked.

Yuka shook her head.

"If you have any more trouble, come find me," Kaede said firmly.

"Thank you," Yuka said meekly, then hurried off.

Kaede was happy she had saved that girl's life, and maybe made her mother a little more aware of her daughter's needs. What Kaede didn't know, was that man would end up with Mayu's mother, and things in that house were going to turn out much differently.

.

Leaving school was getting easier. The news vans and reporters had faded away, and no one was bothering kids leaving the school. Kaede also noted a couple of police cars and police were out walking the street. Apparently, the community got tired of the press hounding kids as they left school.

Meeting their Yuka and her escort at the entrance gate, they headed home.

"How was your day, Yuka?" Kouta asked.

Yuka sported a smile. "I think I may be getting a boyfriend," she said.

Everyone praised her, including Kouta. Yuka stayed silent. That was not the response from Kouta she had been hoping for!

They met Nana and Umeko at the usual intersection. Nana was bright and bubbly as always.

Not long after that, a western looking man ahead of them beamed a smile and said. "Kikumura Kaede, Kikunura Kouta ... did I get that right?"

He had a bad accent and the camera around his neck and prrss badge spoke of trouble.

Ayame and Umeko stepped up ahead of the group. "Be on your way," Ayame said.

Ron took a step back. "I only want to speak with the Kikmuras," he said defensively.

"Be on your way!" Ayame and Umeko chorused and stepped ahead, pushing him back.

"Yeah, yeah, OK!" Ron said holding his hands up. "I only wanted to ask a few questions!"

The pair forced him back so Kaede and her entourage could pass. Once Kaede's group were past the man and walking on, they turned and followed.

"Please, just a few questions?" Ron called after them. He walked towards them. Ayame and Umeko turned back, eyeing him angrily. "Will it do any harm to talk to me?" he asked.

Ayame and Umeko waited until Kaede and her group had gotten a ways down the sidewalk, then made an impossibly long jump to catch up.

"Damn, a school kid with body guards," Ron noted sourly. He had to wonder what politician trained them. He'd come all the way to Japan to get snubbed. He also wondered how they learned to jump that far.

.

Kouta had found one use for his big mound of money, food for all these servants. Since most of the 'servants' stayed at the Maple Inn all day, Kouta bought the food for the house so they could eat without worry. Kouta and the family still normally ate in the dinning room, but now the living room had a long table big enough to seat all 12 of Kaede's servant/ guards.

The dining room table was getting pretty full also. Besides Takami, Yuka, Nana, Junso, Kouta, and Kaede, Akio also gushingly asked to eat with Junso.

At first, Kaede was fine with all the girls eating in a separate room. With Akio here, she realized she was unconsciously beginning to treat them as servants. That wasn't right. If they were going to eat here, it should be all together. She asked Takami about making a bigger dinning room. Kouta agreed to pay for it. It was going to take some time for the extension to be made, but Takami agreed to get a contractor in to do the work, and make it look original, and not a cheap add-on.

With the rainy season creeping upon them, another problem was all those girls having to walk from their apartment (that they were paying for) five blocks to the Maple Inn. The extension of the dinning room was expanded with a second floor to add a few more bedrooms, which also made the dinning room bigger. When Takami showed Kouta what it would cost for it in original materials instead of modern laminates, he was very glad he had all that money to pour into the project. Suddenly, his big pile of money was shaved down to a mere fifty thousand yen.

"Don't worry," Takami told him, "You already have earned two hundred thirty thousand from investing with me and your father."

With the rain, wearing a wool hat became pointless. Their rain hats and umbrellas hid all the horns well enough going to and from school, and in school, most of the kids and teachers now knew Kaede had horns, so hats in school became pointless. The one thing Kaede would not give up was the tube top under her shirt so she didn't have to wear those stupid bras except for Phys Ed.

By the time the heavy rains hit, the addition to the Maple Inn was done. Everyone was now under one roof. Their first dinner all together at three long tables put end to end was like a party. Akio was happy sitting by Junso close enough to nearly be in his lap. Ayame, Umeko and Ayame's sister Rai insisted on serving the meal. Even with three of them, they were running to get all the food down so they could take their seats. Even the normal dinner chatter seemed like cheers to Kaede.

Another thing Kouta noted was the wait for the bath was longer, even with four at a time going in. Of course, Kaede, Nana, Yuka and Takami were first, but Kouta and Junso were dead last.

At least Kouta finished his school work before his turn came.

.

Junso got out of the bath to head for bed. He'd had a full day and wanted some rest. Upon going into his room, he found his futon ws already out and made. Akio was laying out his clothes for tomorrow, wearing a sheer white nightgown. Seeing him come in, she beamed him a smile.

"Junso! I have everything ready for you," she said happily.

The nightgown Akio had on was sheer, sheer. He was able to make out all her body details. DAMN, she was gorgeous! All he could do was stand and stare at her.

Seeing him gaping at her, Akio spread her arms, turned in place and asked, "You like this? I got it just for you."

"I ..." he said weakly and gave up on trying to form a coherent thought.

Coming over to him, Akio put her arms around him and softly said, "I like being your friend, I really do. Please, I want to be more. Junso, you are a wonderful man and have been paying attention to only me. Will you please let my dream come true?"

Junso only had one response. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. The rest seemed a blur. Their clothes had disappeared by the time they got laid down on the futon. The sweet kisses, petting and tasting her wonderful flesh felt like a dream. Sweet sounding gasps, more kisses and petting that he wanted to go on forever. Junso forgot about being tired. His only thoughts were of the luscious woman in his arms.

.

Kouta and Kaede settled down in bed in their usual position, Kouta on his back, Kaede snuggled up to him.

"That was a nice thing you did, making that dinning room and those bedrooms," Kouta told her.

"It was the only right thing to do. Besides, you are the one who paid for it," Kaede replied. Leaning up, she kissed him. "Thank you."

Kouta chuckled and asked, "Was that English or Mandarin? My brain is fried."

Kaede laughed and climbed up to straddle him. "English. I know, all those sounds are bouncing around in my head too. I don't want to think about words right now."

Seeing the soft look she was giving him, he kissed her. Locking lips, they enjoyed a luxurious kiss as Kaede shrugged her top off.

Kouta petted Kaede and got a good suckle. She pulled him on their sides so he was able to wiggle out of of his pajamas. Petting and kissing, Kouta rolled over onto her and kissed his way down to her belly, which made Kaede grab his head and let out shuddering coos. Gently caressing her leg, he kissed his way down onto her hip. He'd never gone this far south before, and it was exciting them both. He made his way back up the outside of her leg, then kissed across her belly.

"Kouta!" Kaede cried in a gasp. She then flipped them over so she was on top. This time when their groins met, they were naked. Panting heavily, they kissed again. Kouta petted her and softly kneaded her breasts as Kaede moved her groin to slide along his hard shaft. He was rock hard, so hard it was pulsing.

Kouta was uncaring they had rolled right off the futon. Kaede continued to slide herself over him, Kouta held on tight, trying to kiss her even deeper. His heart was pounding a mile a minute.

Suddenly, the end of his shaft felt warm and moist. Kaede sat back a bit and he slid partway into her. Gazing lovingly at each other, they shared a look or surprise.

"Kaede," he asked softly.

"Kouta," she said in a soft breath, and sat back harder.

He slid in a bit farther and was stopped. Grabbing Kaede's hips, he slid out a bit, then she sat as he pushed hard. If felt like he'd hit a brick wall, but in pure lust alone, he broke through. They both cried out as he sank into her. Gripping each other tight, they rolled over again so he was on her, her legs wrapped tightly around him as they hugged for dear life.

In Kouta's mind, he wanted to stop. His body refused and drove into her again and again.

Kaede cooed out the sweetest sounds and bucked into him as if to help drive him deeper.

"K..K... Kouta!" Kaede cried in gasps.

Feeling an orgasm rising, Kouta desperately wanted to slow down, but he was helpless against his lust.

"... give... it... to ... me..." Kaede gasped out as she bounced in his grasp.

His body erupted. It wasn't just an orgasm, Kouta swore his nether region exploded and shot up into her as he gasped out a cry. Even that wasn't enough, he kept going as Kaede cried out and gripped him impossibly tight as if she was trying to pull his whole body into her.

In another few minutes, Kouta lay on Kaede, panting and feeling dizzy. "Wow," he panted out, still holding her tight.

"Yeah, wow," Kaede agreed in her own panting.

It was then Kouta noted the empty futon in the middle of the room, their blanket was spread out between here and there. They were only inches from the wall. Looking down on Kaede's sleepy face, he kissed her deeply with all the love he felt for her.

Breaking the kiss, Kouta rolled of her.

"We need another bath," Kaede told him.

.

Heading for the bath, Kaede leaned on Kouta and let out a giggle saying "I can't walk."

"I'll help," Kouta told her. He was sore too, but at least he had his legs. Going in, they got washed down then Kouta helped Kaede into the tub. She climbed sideways onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

They kissed again.

"I love you, Kaede," Kouta said softly.

Kaede grinned. "You sure did," she said with a smirk. "And I love you." She snuggled into Kouta and sat bathing in the aftermath of their mating.

.

Junso was exhausted. Akio was too damn good! After two rounds of sex, he just couldn't do any more. Sweaty and spent, as Akio was, they decided they needed a bath before they settled down to go to sleep.

An arm around each other as they headed to the bath wearing house robes , Akio asked, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Junso kissed her and said, "I think we just established the fact I am, that is, if you really want me."

"I do!" Akio chimed. "We can sleep together now?"

"We will, though there hasn't been any sleep so far," he said with a wide grin.

Coming to the bath, Junso opened the door, expecting the bath to be empty. He ushered Akio in. Akio stopped short. "Junso, it's occupied," she said and pointed.

Looking in, he saw Kouta, Kaede snuggled up on his lap, arms around him, his arms around her. Kaede was sleeping and Kouta was all but asleep.

"Kouta?" Junso asked loudly in surprise.

Kouta looked up. His eyes went wide and he quickly said, "We'll be right out, Dad."

Junso backed out. "It's two in the morning, what are they doing up?" he asked, not even wanting to think about WHY they were up.

Akio put a hand to her face as she giggled. ""I'll go check their room." she said and hurried off.

Junso watched her, wondering why their room needed to be checked. Another thing he really didn't want to know. Maybe something had spilled?

The door to the bath opened, Kaede was leaning on Kouta with this silly grin on her face as they came out.

"Um, bath's free," Kouta said meekly.

Desperately hoping for a reason they had to take a bath in the middle of the night, Junso asked, "Something get spilled?"

"I'll say," Kaede said, then burst out with a giggle. Kouta blushed and added, "We'll clean it up." He led Kaede back to their room.

OK, so they spilled something, maybe a potted plant or a drink that one of them had taken into their room, Junso theorized. That HAD to be it!

Junso then noted Akio come out of their room and go to the cleaning closet to get a bucket of water and a few wash rags. Kouta guided Kaede into their room and took the bucket and rags from Akio. "I'll do that," he said.

"But..."

"I'll do it!" Kouta insisted, then disappeared back into his room.

Akio returned to Junso, they went into the bath to wash each other down then settled down to relax in the tub. Feeling good, Junso asked, "Did they make a big mess?"

"Not really, Their bedding was all over the place, it was saved," Akio said, snuggling into him.

Junso tried to imagine what could be spilled that they had apparently jumped out of bed, but they were dirty and the bedding wasn't. Confused, he asked, "What got spilled?"

"Virgin blood."

"Sex?" he asked in a squeak.

Akio laughed. "Yes, that's how it usually happens," she said, grinning at him.

"They ... are having sex?" he asked again in a high pitched voice. "They are only 14!"

"Ohh Junso," Akio cooed. "You know they are devoted to each other, right? So, what's the harm?"

"They are only 14!" he said in a gasp.

'Ahh, the age thing again," Akio said. "Junso, do you have any doubt they are going to stay together for life? I mean look at them! They are the perfect loving couple."

"They should not be doing so much loving," he grumbled. "They are only 14."

Akio kissed his shoulder. "Junso? Maybe you should be happy that they are happy? Once Kaede takes her rightful place as Empress, things will get very serious for them. Let them have their youth to play."

Junso frowned and let out a grumble of, "At least she's on birth control."

.

Ron was not about to give up. He was so close! He saw this Kikumura Kaede, he knew the school she went to and following at a distance, he saw the huge house she lived in.

The thing was, he could not get anywhere near her. There was always young women to get in his way, and in one case, pitched him off the sidewalk and into some bushes. His visa was running out, and all he had was what every other news person had.

Joyce stood back and watched the fun when Ron tried to get his interview. She was also collecting the history of this girl, and found it wasn't a pretty picture. Kaede had started life in an orphanage where she was bullied. Saved by Kouta insisting to his father they had to adopt her. Then men had killed her sister and kidnapped her. Through an act of extreme bravery, Kouta had recued her from an island off the coast. Later again there was another kidnapping attempt that killed her mother. She also found out Kaede had a run-in with Yakuza that left all the Yakuza gang dead.

Laying out everything she found in her hotel room, she told Ron, "I don't think we need to talk to her. We have a good story right here in her history. It shows why she is so well guarded now. Also, while you were trying to talk to her, I stood back and listened. Ron, whether or not she is this goddess Kami, that kid is going to be Empress of Japan. Quite the rise from starting out as a bullied orphan. This is a real life street rat to Sultan story. People will eat it up."

Ron looked out the window at the rain. "Yeah, you're right. The days of fun and sun are over anyway. Let's get this story home before someone beats us to it."

.

Kouta had made another drawing. The dinning room now extended out onto the back garden showed plants though the windows. Siting at one end of the long table, he drew a few of Kaede's guard in their work clothes sitting at the table talking. For some reason, he just loved the sight. He asked them to stay in place and drew them, abd as much of the room he could fit onto the paper, adding the plants that showed through the windows.

It took him a while, but managed to get their faces and hand gestures to look animated. He was finishing up as Kaede came over to sit by him.

"Kouta, that's great!" she said. The instant he was done, happy with what he drew, all the girls raced over to see what he did. They praised him as well. Kaede was not pleased when Umeko planted a kiss on his cheek.

.

Takami checked with the Art Director. Two of Kouta's originals were going to be auctioned off at the next event. Seeing his latest, she had that put up for display for a future auction.

The auction came up during winter break. The auction house was packed, only serious bidders were allowed in. After the auction, Takami and Kouta got to see the results. It wasn't another 500mil, but after the commissions, Kouta still got two hundred eighty million. Prints for his work were now going for 10,000 each. Although the price for each print was a little high for just reproductions, Takami had sold 200 of his prints.

Between his art sales and and his share of Takami and his father's profits, he was back to over 300 million yen in the bank. Not bad for a high school kid. Knowing his father was slowly building up his own business, Kouta invested another two hundred million with him.

To Kouta, living in the Maple Inn with his loving Kaede and his family, making money to help support them all and doing well in school, he thought all their troubles were over.

.

In North Korea, Dictator Kim and his top men were concerned about rumors from Japan. The spies there were telling of what had to be girls with modified DNA that allowed them to be able to do incredible feats. Apparently this DNA modification was a deeply guarded secret. China knew about is also, but they didn't wan to possibly get caught..

According to the spies, the 'super soldiers' they feared Japan was making were still in the development stage. It was up to North Korea to grab a couple of these experiments and bring them back to study what was being done, so North Korea was able to have their own Super Soldiers.

Knowing Japan and the USA were watching them closely, a large team of special ops were put on a freighter, disguised as migrant workers for China. In the middle of the East China sea, the Special ops teams took over the freighter, thew the Captain and any 'loyal' crewmen overboard and steered for Japan. Coming close, they broadcast that they were refugees, escaping and requested asylum from their home land. To help make the scenario look real, two North Korean ships went after the freighter with orders to sink it. The freighter was chased into Japanese waters. Japanese coast guard ships drove away the North Korean ships 11 miles from land.

North Korea loudly protested the 'theft' of their freighter and it's crew, calling it an act of war. After a week, they did get their ship back, but all the 57 men that were still alive refused to be returned, and were processed for asylum.

Just as planned.


	26. Chapter 26

CH 26

 _look at what's happened to me_

 _I can't believe it myself_

 _suddenly I'm up on top of the world_

 _should have been somebody else._

 _._

 _Believe it of not, I'm walking on air_

 _I never thought I could feel so free!_

 _Flying away on a wing and a prayer_

 _who could it be?_

 _believe it or not, it's just me!_

 _ **Take a guess :)**_

The demand for prints of Kouta's work kept Takami's color copier busy. Sending a stack of 300 to an art dealer in Tokyo, he called back a week later and all but demanded an original to put up for auction. The one he wanted was the picture Kouta did of Kaede drawing. Kouta refused. That was one of his favorites. He did offer the one he did of Kaede's servants (hats on) in the garden. Since this one wasn't printed yet, the dealer accepted.

Kouta still got 230 million for that drawing. It seemed like all of Japan was mesmerized by this new artist 'Kouta'.

In school, Kaede was getting very popular. Everyone not only knew her, but Ayame and Mustu who usually walked Kouta, Kaede and Yuka to school. Instead of the five walking down the street, some days it was a pack of twenty which effectively hid Kaede from view.

.

The North Korean agent was told where the pink haired Kaede was. Why was the 'test' subject went to a normal school was puzzling. It seemed odd their government would allow such a thing. He knew in North Korea, if they has someone who's DNA was being modified, they would be hidden away in a bunker and under tight security. He watched anyway, looking for the pink haired girl. School records showed she was there, but in a week of watching, he didn't find her.

Farther away from school another agent did and managed to follow her home. The lead agent immediately called for others in the area. The building she lived in was an Inn. To keep the police from being called, they devised a plan to catch her on the way to school. The other four with her were of no consequence. He was sure six of them would be able to grab the pink haired girl. To be sure they succeeded, they bought some high priced guns from a local Yakuza as well as chloroform to keep her quiet until they got to the 'exit' team that had a boat to get them out into international waters for a submarine pickup.

.

"Kouta, come on!" Yuka yelled from the entryway. Everyone was ready to go to school except for him.

Kouta ran out still buttoning his jacket. He looked out the window at the clouds overhead. "Rain again," he said with a sigh.

"It is the rainy season, what do you expect?" Yuka told him.

Kaede held up the umbrella. "I got it, just walk with me."

"Yes, dear," Kouta said teasingly. Ayame got the door as they trooped out.

Leaving the gate, they noticed three men hanging out by the stairs down to the street. The raincoats and umbrellas masked their features. Heading the other way for school, Ayame looked back a couple times. "They are following us," she said.

Watching ahead, Kaede saw another man briefly peek up at the top of the stairs they were coming to. With a sigh, she said, "It's another kidnap attempt."

"You think so?" Yuka asked.

"Know so," Kaede stated.

Kouta had a run of panic. "Kaede, you're not wearing your armor!" he said weakly. If they had stun guns, Kaede was vulnerable.

"Our raincoats are wet, that shoud be enough," Kaede replied.

"The men behind us are closing, should we fall back?" Mitsu asked.

"No, stay together," Kaede told her. "I think they are going to try to catch us on the stairs. We don't want them to get away. When I tell you, attack the ones behind us. Don't kill them, bounced them off the sidewalk and break a bone or two. Kouta, call the police when I yell now. Get behind me."

Of all the kidnap attempts so far, this one had to be the lamest. A man appeared at the top of the steps, brandished a gun and said, "Don't move, don't scream, or I shoot!"

"Now!" Kaede barked. She shot her mind hands out and yanked the man off his feet. Behind them, Amaye and Mitsu spun and jumped at the men. The surprised men were then taken off their feet to fall flat. They were then picked up in the air and dropped several times until they quit moving. Their guns clattered harmlessly on the sidewalk.

The one Kaede jerk off his feet had knocked himself out in his fall. Kaede jumped up to find two behind him. Guns drawn, they shot. Kaede stopped the bullets then banged their heads together. She picked them up high and slammed them back onto the sidewalk.

By the time Kouta told the police what was happening, it was over. Kaede, Ayame and Mitsu kept the groaning men down, their guns now piled safely by Kouta until the police arrived and picked up the men and their guns. The Officers gave them an escort to school.

.

At lunch time, Kouta and Kaede were called to the office. A detective was waiting for them. Taking them to a private room, he told them about the men.

"Three weeks ago, a ship with of North Korean refugees came into port. Those men who attacked you are six of them. We found two more with a boat, chloroform and guns were found on them also. They too were from North Korea. The othes are being rounded up for deportation. The ones who shot at you are being charged with attempted murder and all of them with attempted kidnapping," he explained.

"Great, now other countries are trying to kidnap me," Kaede said in a huff. "Don't we have enough bad guys around?"

The detective laughed. "I would think so. The department would like to take you into protective custody."

"I'm already well protected, Officer," Kaede told him. "Those clowns were not much of a threat anyway. We had them down and out long before anyone arrived."

"I was still calling, and it was over," Kouta told him.

"You have body guards?" he asked.

"Twelve. Only two were with me," Kaede said.

The detective nodded and said, "Well then, ensure you keep some around you. And do not talk about this. We don't want those other men knowing they are being sought out."

"Yes, Sir."

.

Yuka told her classmates about the frightening experience of having men point guns at her.

Riveted to her story, a girl asked, "How did you get away?"

Intently, Yuka said, "Kaede, Ayame and Mitsu picked them up in the air and threw them to the sidewalk a few times. Their guns bounced around on the sidewalk, I was afraid one would go off!"

"So, Kaede was there," another girl said.

"And you really weren't in danger," a boy concluded.

"I was!" Yuka insisted. "Like I said, I could have been shot!"

"Right," a boy said, then turned to another girl. and asked, "Did you have any trouble with your homework?"

A girl poked another one in the shoulder. "Shopping trip this weekend?"

"Sure!"

Yuka frowned at them as the interest in her ordeal vanished.

.

At the end of the day, Yuka was in a grumpy mood from people not sympathizing about how much danger she'd been in. Meeting Kouta and Kaede by the entrance gates, she noted more of Kaede's servants had come to pick them up. Besides Ayamye and Mitsu, Ayame's sister Rai had come, as did Kuyi, Reiko and Mai. There was no banter either, they watched around them, expecting trouble.

"Shizu and Nyoko went to guard Nana," Ayame said. "Umeko and Kaiyo are guarding the house with Akio since Junso is home."

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" Kouta asked.

Ayame frowned at him. "There has already been an attempt on our Empress. There may be more!"

The pack leaving school grew to another eight girls and nine boys leading the way to help keep Kaede safe.

Across the street, the Imperial guards dressed in black suits watched the crowd walk down the street. Instead of standing guard over Kaede like they were told to, they only shadowed the pack of serious looking kids and young women.

.

Even though a 'lid' was kept on the attempted kidnapping, that night the news had a story on 'an attempted kidnap attempt on a Japanese noble by North Korean agents. The Agents were shown lined up in chains. The men's names were read off.

Listening, while he sat up against Kaede's knees an she sat against his, Kouta said, "At least they didn't give details about us." He and Kaede used to sit like this alone, now they had a bunch of others sitting around the room with them.

"Kaede, you are being acknowledged as a noble," Mitsu said. "Perhaps soon they will see the truth."

"They will know when the time comes," Kaede said without thinking. She was surprised by her own words. She hadn't meant to say that.

Kouta cast her a smile. "They will," he agreed.

The weather came on and the tropical storm to the southeast was building quickly into a Typhoon. The projected path was uncertain, but it appeared this one was going to hit Japan. Kaede watched the graphics closely. A typhoon was something serious. The storm was slow moving, which was giving it time to grow. Kaede figured she better keep an eye on it.

Kouta got good news, another of his original drawings was auctioned off. The one he did in the garden here got him another 1,290,000 yen. It was far from the highest, but it did help keep everyone here in food and clothes as well as help spread his name around to art lovers.

Takami also had another bit of news. "Kouta, there was an 'invitation only' auction coming up in Tokyo. We're taking BIG money. The Art Director wants to auction off that drawing you did of Kaede drawing. He'll cut his commission by half if you agree."

"Not that one," Kouta said firmly. There were a few drawings he did that were close to his heart. That one, his first profile drawing of Kaede and the one of Kaede lying across his lap.

"Kouta, these people begin bidding at a hundred million," Takami coaxed.

"I can't," he told her. "Those are special to me." Seeing Kaede casting him a pleased smile, he added, "I won't give them up for any amount of money."

Kaede kissed him.

"Kouta, do you remember that artwork you and Kaede did for a school project?" Takami asked.

"Yes, that was fun."

"Someone got a hold of it. Those drawings and that folder went for six billion, three hundred million yen," Takami stated. "I've put in a lawsuit on your and Kaede's behalf against that auction house. That was yours and Kaede's work, and someone just grabbed it from the school and sold it."

Kaede cast Takami an angry glare. "Who was it?"

"The auction house refused to say, hence, the lawsuit. Whoever it was, has probably fled the country," Takami told her. "Art theft is a serious crime."

"Thanks for watching out for us, Aunt Takami. You really you have help us greatly," Kouta said and bowed as much as his position allowed him to do.

"You're quite welcome," Takami said. "After you are done with your homework, your father has your investment information. I think you will be pleased."

.

Keeping an eye on the weather, Kaede watched the typhoon grow into a monster. It was moving up the sea of Japan and heading for them. In a couple short days, it had strengthened and the strongest winds were approaching 275 KPH. The entire east coast of Japan was under a Typhoon warning. Coastal evacuations were being called for. School was cancelled, and the school buildings were being set up to take in refugees. Typhoons like this one were deadly.

Kaede had to do something. She lifted the dresser and had Kouta get out the head band and the block of wood.

"Kaede, are you sure about this?" Kouta asked.

"I am. What good is this thing if we can't use it to save some lives?" she asked.

"Wait before you put it on," Kouta said. He ran out and got Mitsu and Uemko. Leading them back to his room, he explained, "Kaede is going to use the head band to try and stop that Typhoon. When she uses it, she's helpless. Please watch out for her."

"We will," Umeko assured him.

.

Sitting down on the floor, Kaede put the head band on. Kouta looked worried. "Kouta, I will be fine," she assured him.

The instant she put the headband on, her environment changed. She opened the box to touch the pink diamond and the Maple Inn disappeared around her. Kouta, Nana and all her servants were visible. Everyone was looking at her. Rising above the surface of the ground, she looked for the typhoon.

She saw it. Dark, angry clouds that stretched across the horizon. Tendrils of the monster storm were already making landfall to the south. Drifting out to get a better look, she swore the storm was growing.

How does one stop wind? Going over land, Typhoon lost their strength from grinding against the ground. Walls and mountains blocked wind. The size of this monster would require some really, really big walls. Looking down on the storm now, Kaede saw the eye. Yes, the eye was what gave the typhoon it's power and caused the spinning that generated those tremendous winds. That was where walls would be most effective.

Concentrating on the rotating winds. Kaede shot her mind hands out at the inner edges of the 25 kilometer wide eye. Surprisingly, she felt resistance. She pushed back hard, feeling the power of the storm and grew walls into the screaming winds.

The winds deflected. Some raced into the eye, some blew out to expand the storm even larger. Kaede pushed back hard. In the center of the eye, a waterspout appeared and grew. The tall, thick column of water rose high into the air, spreading out over the top of the eye in the form of billowing clouds that were sucked back down into the eye.

Kaede held on, wondering if she was doing more harm that good as the typhoon seemed to expand and fill the sea of Japan. It spilled onto the shores. Dimly, she heard rain falling on the Maple Inn's roof. The wind howled. Kaede pushed harder and forced her mind walls to push against the storm.

Tornadoes grew by the dozens near the storm's center. The eye seemed to grow even larger. Kaede was sure she was screwing up and making the storm nearly twice the size it had been.

Thinking about what else she could try to fix her mistake, she noted the push against her mind was much less. The flow of wind was no longer in a nice, neat rotation. Wind was blowing out, in the upper atmosphere, where they were coming back. It was like a giant cartwheel. The eye was now nearly three hundred kilometers across as growing rapidly as the rotation of the storm turned into a mass of chaotic winds.

The storm was blowing itself apart.

.

Kouta watched Kaede closely. She was stock still with an intent look in her face. Outside, it was raining hard. Whe wind gusted, died down then picked up again. The rain poured down hard, then all but stopped. Kaede had be at this for a while now. He was getting worried.

Kaede's face relaxed. She let out a giggle then fell over, unconscious.

Quickly, Kouta took off the head band off her laid her prone. Mitsu rolled out the futon and made it, Umeko lifted Kaede up and put her on it. Kouta checked Kaede's vitals. She was breathing and had a good, strong pulse.

"I wonder if it worked," he asked absently.

.

Satellites were watching the Typhoon, scientists eyes were glued to the strange events and every news station was giving instant updates on what was happening. The world watched and listened to weather men telling about the inexplicable events as the storm seemed to just come apart for no reason, saving the east coast of Japan from devastation. Scientifically, what they were witnessing could not happen.

Kouta stayed in their room, as did Umeko. Nana came in with dinner and ate with them. All night, Kouta watched over Kaede. He was beginning to get very worried that she was unconscious for so long. By bedtime, everyone had come in to at lest check on her. Junso decided that if she didn't wake up by morning, they were taking her to the hospital.

Kouta did go to bed, but he laid beside Kaede, holding her hand and looking for some sign of reaction from her. He tried to tell himself that she was just sleeping, exhausted from her monumental effort. He also remembered her fear that if she used that head band, it would sap her strength and eventually kill her.

Was that what happened? Kaede was alive, but had that head band taken all her strength away, possible even drained her so much she would never wake up? He was wishing she had never put that thing on.

"I did it!" Kaede yelled happily and she jumped up and down in the field of flowers. The sun was shining, blue sky overhead. Nearby a pink haired woman in a white robe watched her joy, smiling pleasantly.

Turning to the woman, Kaede happily yelled, "I, ME! I stopped a typhoon! I tore that thing apart!"

"Very good," The woman offered. "You save one hundred thirty two people who would have died if that storm hit."

"I'm awesome!" Kaede beamed at her, clenching a fist in victory.

With a smirk, the woman said, "You are who you are. You should always be happy when you perform an act of kindness for your land."

"Whit until I tell Kouta," Kaede said, then stopped to truly look at the woman. Face wise, it was almost like looking n a mirror. "Mom?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not any more," the woman said with a sigh. "I was denied that privilege. I am happy you have a decent life and people who care about you."

Kaede tried to move towards her but for some reason now, she was stuck in place. Still, a smile came to her face as she said, "I always wanted to meet you," Kaede offered. "In the diary you wrote you wanted to send me a hero. Is that Kouta?"

"Is Kouta your hero?"

"He is," Kaede said firmly.

"Then you have your hero, for which I am glad." With a chuckle, the woman added, "And you are growing powerful. What you did to that typhoon was an amazing show of brute force. When you learn to coax and give gentle pushes, you will be able to do much more."

"Will you show me how?' Kaede asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, dear. That is not allowed," the woman said gently.

Kaede eagerly asked two questions that had been haunting her. "Can you please tell me, am I Kami? And what about this Empress thing?"

"You are you, Dear. If you are asking if you have Kami's soul, you do. As far as being Empress, that is up to you. Many people will call on you to do so. You also have free will, so whether or not you take the throne is up to you," the woman explained.

"I really wish I'd gotten to know you, Mom," Kaede said longingly.

"As do I. That was not our fate. I am truly sorry about that."

"Yeah," Kaede agreed. Another question came to her mind. "Kouta said we lived before, and died in each other's arms. That won't happen again ... will it?"

"That is you destiny," the woman said. "Whether it be when you are young, or old and gray, you will die in each other's arms as you have lived."

That made Kaede smile. Not the thought of dying, but that Kouta would be there her entire life, right up to the end.

"Our time is almost over. Kaede, know that I will never stop loving you."

"I love you too, Mom. Will I ever see you again?"

"I can't say. Perhaps I will come back as one of your children," the woman mused. "Of course, I won't remember anything,"

The world around Kaede was fading away. Before it did, she yelled, "Thank you Mother, and I will be the best mother I can be!"

Kouta had fallen into a light sleep. It was dark when he heard Kaede sniffle. Snapping his eyes open, he saw a tear run down from her eye. "Kaede? Are you hurt?" he asked gently.

Kaede opened her eyes. She rolled over into him, hugging him tightly.

Kouta returned the hug gently. "I was afraid I'd lost you," he admitted.

"No," Kaede said firmly, "You are never going to loose me and I am never going to loose you. It is us, together forever."

"You were out for a long time," he noted.

Kaede looked at him and cast him a crooked grin. "Yeah, well, killing a typhoon takes a bit out of you. Is there any food made? I'm starved."

Kouta took Kaede out to the kitchen and heated Kaede up a big plate of leftovers. He got himself some and they sat down at the kitchen table. Kaede had scarfed her way through most of hers when Junso and Akio came in.

Seeing them, Junso asked, "Kaede, you're awake! You OK?"

"Just fine, Dad," Kaede said with a mouthful. She washed the food down with a drink and added, "I was just a bit tired. That took a lot out of me."

Eyeing her, Junso said, "So it was you who stopped that typhoon?"

"Yup, I tore it apart," Kaede said proudly.

"Incredible," Junso breathed.

"Kaede is Kami incarnate," Akio beamed. "Junso, sit down, I'll get us some food."

"What's left of it?" Kouta asked.

Jusno waved a hand and said, "Thunderstorms all over the Sea of Japan was the last weather report, but nothing dangerous." He then turned to Kaede. "You really destroyed that thing?" he asked Kaede.

"It was coming for our home. I had to," Kaede told him.

"Dear Kami!" Junso said, thinking about what kind of power it took to stop one of the biggest typhoons in the last six years.

"Yes?" Kaede asked him with a crooked grin.

Seeing the look on his face as he stared at her, Kaede and Kouta burst out laughing.

.

After they ate, Kaede was feeling better. Kouta was exhausted though, so she didn't try to get him to play. He no more than laid down, and he was out. Kaede pulled him over to cuddle into her. She petted Kouta's hair as he snored on her chest and thought about that dream she had. In the rain seasons, Typhoons were a regular occurrence. Maybe she could get some practice in learning how to guide them.

.

Getting up late since there was no school due to the typhoon that was no longer going to hit the coast, Kouta got up to find Kaede was already gone. He found her and everyone else watching a 'news brief' on the destruction of that Typhoon.

On the TV, an anchor woman was explaining, "The last hours of the typhoon, observers noted some very strange events. Some large obstruction, scientists claim was at least 75 kilometers across, appeared in the center of the Typhoon. The inner winds of the eye wall were hitting something that blocked those winds, sending them into the eye, and out away from the center, almost like a gigantic wall. In the satellite photos you can see this was the beginning to the break up. Once the breakup started, it spread rapidly, and air entered the center from higher in the atmosphere, causing a higher pressure which helped to cause the typhoon to blow itself apart. Satellite and aircraft have scowered the area where this wall should be, but nothing has been found, let alone anything large enough that had the ability to block 275 kilometer winds. The cause for breakup of this storm is becoming a deepening mystery. Some people have claimed that the Goddess Kami was responsible. Due to finding no cause, there are scientists who tend to agree."

Kouta sat down by Kaede. "People noticed, huh?" he asked with a crooked grin.

Takami let out a snort and said, "Who could not notice? That was one huge storm!"

"You did good, Kaede!" Nana announced.

Kaede got some cheers from others. Yuka frowned and said, "No way! Kaede was here, she wasn't out there in the ocean where that storm was to do anything!"

"Actually, what happened was the storm saw Yuka," Kaede said.

Yuka frown at her, frowning deeper as giggles sounded.

After the spot about the typhoon, the news showed the Shrine in Yokohama where thousands were gathered to give thanks to Kami for saving them and their homes.

Quietly, Kaede said, "You're welcome." Seeing the appreciation for what she'd done made Kaede feel good. So did the fact they had no school today. She elbowed Kouta and said, "Let's go do something fun."

.

The mass evacuation from the coastal areas was turning around to come back. That meant many places were closed and boarded up. Except for police, the streets were empty. Heading down to walk the beach, Kouta noted there were large breakers. Not seeing waves so large before, they stopped to watch the wavs that had to be three meters tall from the safety of the walkway, leaning on the rail.

"Those are big waves, Nana thinks it would be fun to jump off the tops of those!" Nana said.

Kouta shook his head. "Nana, we'd get swamped. Besides, the water is probably cold now," he told her.

"You could soak Yuka in two second flat, though," Kaede said with a grin.

"If the typhoon is gone, why are there still those big waves?" Umeko asked.

"The wind is gone, but the effects of the wind are still dying out," Yuka explained. "Waves travel slower than the wind."

"I think we're the only ones here," Ayame said as she looked around.

"Everyone else was evacuating." Kouta told her.

Kaede grew a grin and said, "I got an idea. Nana, wanna play in the water?"

.

Kouta though it was dangerous and dumb, but Kaede, Nana, Ayame, and Reiko trooped down to the water's edge. Kaede talked to Nana then leaped out onto a breaking wave. When she hit, her mind hands spread over the water, holding her up as she slid down the wave. When the wave crashed down into foam, she jumped back to the beach and looked for another one.

Kouta watched and shook his head. Mind hand surfing. Who would have thought?

Nana jumped out and caught a wave, then Reiko. Umeko giggled and ran down to join them. Soon, all of them were surfing with their mind hands.

There was a splash then a squeal. Nana shot back up out of the water soaking wet. she landed on another wave and surfed her way in.

"They are insane," Yuka said, watching them play in the water.

Kouta laughed. "You're welcome to join them," he said.

Yuka only cast him a dark look. She did walk closer to lean on the rail next to him. "You're going to marry her, aren't you?" she asked.

"I am."

"If Kaede becomes this Empress, then you know your life is going to change drastically," Yuka told him.

"Probably," Kouta agreed.

There was another yelp as Umeko dropped down onto the bottom of a breaking wave and disappeared. Kouta watched. She rocketed up out of the water and came down behind another wave to splash in again. Kouta laughed.

Shooting up again, Umeko yelled, "Damn it!" The third time she hit a wave right and rode it in.

"You're not afraid Kaede will leave you behind?" Yuka asked.

Kaouta frowned at her. "Why would she do that?" he asked.

"Well, you know, being Empress and having all that power and fame," Yuka said with a shrug.

"You obviously don't know Kaede," Kouta told her flatly.

"It's possible," Yuka coaxed.

"Stop it," Kouta said. He focused on watching the fun and ignored Yuka.

By now, Nana, Umeko and Reiko were wet and lost their hats. They still jumped back out to catch another wave and ride it in. Kouta liked watching their wide open smiles and hear their laughs and squeals in their fun.

Hearing a car, Kouta turned to see a news van coming. Aww, shit! Yelling, he called, "Girls! A news van is coming!"

The only one who heard him was Ayame. She turned around and yelled back, "WHAT?"

"NEWS VAN!" Kouta yelled and pointed.

"A new what?" she called, then saw it. A video camera was poking out a window as it approached.

Kouta let out a sigh. So much for staying low profile. Riding a wave in, Kaede saw it too. She lost her concentration and fell into be swallowed by the wave. When she shot out of the water her hat was gone too. She did catch another wave to ride it in. Walking up out of the surf, she looked at the van that was now stopped and watching them. She looked at Kouta, shrugged, and leaped back out to catch another wave.

The cameraman tripped in his haste to get out. So did the reporter. The man with the microphone came over to Kouta and Yuka. "This is unbelievable!" the reporter said to the camera. Behind me these young women are jumping into those large waves and surfing with absolutely nothing!" He then spun to Kouta, "Sir, you've been watching them, who are these incredible women?"

Kouta cast him a smile, "Just some girls having fun. It's fun to watch too."

"Some girls? How are they doing that? And look, another one just shot straight up out of the water!" the reporter cried.

"Yeah, they've been doing that too," Kouta said. "I bet they're going to be chilled by the time we get home."

The reporter quickly picked up on the 'home'. "So you know them? And you are?"

Kouta let out a breath. "Kikumura Kouta." Pointing he said, "On the beach there, soaking wet is Umeko, That's Nana on the right, Ayame is the white haired girl ahead of Kaede, there ..." one by one he pointed out all of them, then said, "..And this is Furuta Yuka." He then asked, "You wouldn't happen to have any towels, would you?"

"But, where did they come from?" the reporter asked.

"My Father and I rescued Kaede from an orphanage. Then I rescued her again from some kidnappers out on and island out there. The rest, from areas of Japan. They came to watch over Kaede to keep her from getting kidnapped again."

The reporter grew a big smile. "Yes, YOU are Kikumura Kouta that sailed that canoe out to rescue your sister! And that is her, the pink haired girl?'

"That's her," Kouta agreed.

"Why are they out here when there was an evacuation order for the entire area?" the reporter asked.

Kouta decided to spill the beans. He knew the jig was up anyway. Too many sets of horns were showing to hide who they were. He shrugged and said, "Kaede tore that typhoon apart, so I guess they got a right to come have some fun."

Yuka spoke up, "Oh come on, Kouta! I bet you believe that stuff about Kaede being Kami reincarnated too!"

Kouta eyed her and said, "Then you tell me how she did it."

"She never left the Inn!" Yuka stated.

"Maybe because she didn't have to?" Kouta asked.

"Excuse me," the reporter said, and was ignored.

"Kouta, Kaede could not have been able to get rid of that typhoon!" Yuka all but yelled.

"OK, what happened to it then?" Kouta challenged.

"I don't know!" Yuka said with a flail of her arms.

"I DO!" Kouta stated. "She was right there, in my room!"

"You two were probably sucking face again!" Yuka snapped back.

"Excuse me..." the reporter tried again to get their attention.

"WHY do you think we are always making out?" Kouta asked, now glaring at Yuka.

"I don't know, maybe because you DO?" Yuka asked in a wail.

"How would you know that?" Kouta asked in an accusing tone.

"That's right!" Yuka said loudly, "Sometimes you HAVE SEX!"

"You've been spying on us?" Kouta asked in a squeak.

"Who's spying? Yuka asked at the top of her lungs as her arms flailed. "ANYONE with ears can hear you!"

"Why do you care?" Kaouta asked.

"You were suppose to be mine!"

"Yuka, you're my first cousin!"

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Yuka wailed.

"Excuse me," the reporter asked again, louder.

"WHAT!" Kouta and Yuka barked in unison as they glared at him.

"I wanted to ask some questions to Kaede-san, if I may." the reporter said.

"Oh that's right, talk to the horny, over-inflated ego girl!" Yuka spat.

"Yuka, that's enough," Kouta said sternly.

Kaede then landed behind Yuka. "What's going on?" she asked and looked at Kouta.

Waving an arm at Yuka, Kouta said, "Yuka's saying things ... she shouldn't be saying."

"Umeko!" Kaede called, and waved her over.

Umeko bounded up to them. "Yes, Kaede?"

"Take Yuka home. We should probaly go anyway."

"Why am I being sent home?" Yuka asked.

Eyeing her firmly, Kaede said, "Walk or be carried. Your choice."

Yuka stomed off. Umeko followed, hugging herself.

Ayame dropped down behind the reporter and asked, "Kaede, are these people bothering you?"

"Not yet. I think we're done anyway, I'm geting chilled," Kaede told her.

"I'll get everyone together," Ayame said and took a bounding leap back to the beach.

Having a chance to speak, the reporter said, "This is totally amazing! May I ask you some questions, Kaede-san?"

Kaede let out a huff and looked down at herself. "Not unless you have some towels or robes we can wear. I really am getting chilled."

"We can give you a ride home in the van," the reporter offered.

"Great!" Kaede beamed. She then yelled, "UMEKO, COME BACK, WE'RE GETTING A RIDE!"

.

Inside the van as the driver rolled along, Kouta was in front showing the driver where to go, all the girls were packed in the back with the reporter.

"This is Chasa Itomo here with Kikumura Kaede and her friends..."

"Nana is my sister," Kaede said, putting an arm aroud Nana. She then pointed to each girl and introduced them. Once she was done, she said, "The typhoon was gone, so we were just playing in the surf. Though a few of us are soaked now."

"That was some extrodinary playing," Itomo said. "Those long jumps, and you were surfing with nothing."

"Not nothing," Nana stated, "Nana used her mind hands like everyone else."

"You have a form of telekenisis?" Itomo asked.

"You can call it that," Kaede told him.

"That was how Kaede got rid of that typhoon," Umeko beamed.

Itomo stared at her. "Kaede dispersed that typhoon?" he asked, surprised.

"She did!" Ayame said with a nod.

Turning to Kaede, Itomo asked, "How did you do that? That storm was huge!"

"It wasn't easy," Kaede said with a sigh. "I didn't want it to make a mess of Japan and hurt people, so I kinda pushed at the interior winds close to the eye. I wanted to make them stop moving, but they went everywhere! For a bit there, I thought I was making it worse, then the storm just blew apart. There are still parts of it around, but nothing real dangerous like the whole thing was."

"I have to say, this is incredible!" Itomo said. "In the speculations of what happened, some say the Goddess Kami destroyed that typhoon. What do you think about that?" he asked.

Kaede shrugged, "I've had people tell me that I'm suppose to be Kami. I have no idea if it's true or not. I am me, Kaede. If there is something I can do to save people, I will. What I did to that typhoon, I was only testing what I could do. I had no idea if it was going to work or not."

"And we thank you for saving lives and trillions of yen in property damage," Itomo said and bowed. "I understand you have been kidnapped and was rescued by Kouta, and there has been other attempts against you?"

"Correct. The first time, kidnappers killed my little sister, Kanae. Kouta had to rescue me. They tried again and failed, so they grabbed our parents. They killed our mother, Akemi. None of them survived after we found them." Kaede said in a serious tone. "That is why all these young women came, to protect me and ensure it does not happen again. Unfortunatly, it has, but the attempt was so feeble, it was almost laughable."

"How so?" Itomo asked.

Kaede let out a snort and said, "Six baka's. Three in front of us, three behind. They pulled guns and tried to force us to go with them."

Mitsu giggled and said, "We bounced them off the sidewalks a few times."

Kaede said, "It wasn't even a contest. We had then down and out before they knew what was going on. We spent longer waiting for the police to show up and take them away."

"You took out six armed men by yourselves? Weren't you afraid of getting shot?" he asked.

Nana piped up with, "We can stop bullets! To us, guns only make noise, they aren't any kind of threat."

"Maybe if they catch us sleeping," Ayame said in a musing tone, which made laughter fill the van.

"Chasa-san," Kaede said in a serious tone. "For most of my life, I have been trying to hide. Hiding the fact I have these horns, as well as the fact I, and these other girls do have powers that humans don't have. We only want to live in peace and have families like anyone else, but people keep trying to kidnap me, or those close to me. I am sick of hiding. I am tired of keeping things secret. No more hats, no more excuses. If others want to be friends and be decent, that's fine. I like decent people. Whoever comes to us intending to hurt or kill my family, I will show no mercy to them. If you want to tell everyone about us, please tell them that I will no longer be afraid of being who I am."

.

Kouta wondered what Kaede was doing, telling this news man everything. As she went on though, it became clear. Kaede was tired of having to hide and make excuses. Trying to maintain a low profile had not stopped the kidnapping attempts. Kaede was taking a stand to truly be who she was in front of everyone. They had gotten to the steps up to the Maple Inn, but sat there until the interview was finished. Once the interview was over, they piled out and went up the steps. Itomo tried to follow with his camerman, but Mitsu stopped them.

"I'm sorry but you cannot come any closer," she told them.

"I understand," Itomo said. "Can you speak to me for a while?"

"I am on guard duty now. Please come back later," Mistu coaxed.

"Well, thank you for your time," Itomo said. He went back to his van to assemble the world's first interview with a real Goddess!

.

Shivering, the wet girls headed straight for the bath. Yuka got robes for them, and although there was a call for Kouta to come wash them, he stayed away. Takami got Kouta's attention and waved him into the living room.

When Kouta was seated, Takami said, "I had my lawyer talk to the lawyer for the auction house that sold your and Kaede's folder from school. To keep their name from being tarnished and avoid a very costly legal battle, they are willing to settle for two billion to each of you and give you their sincerest appologies. Will that be acceptable?"

Wide eyed, Kouta asked, "Did you say two billion? as in Yen?"

"That's right."

"So Kaede and I each get a billion yen?"

"No," Takami said smoothly. "You each get two billion yen. That is below what the folder and drawings sold for, but for what it would cost if we went to court, as well as the time it would take to get it, our lawyer says this is the best deal."

"OK," Kouta said vacantly. Two billion yen. He felt dizzy at that number. "So I guess I can invest with you and Dad more?" he asked.

Takami laughed. "Of course you can. As soon as Kaede gets out of the bath, I have to tell her about her share. I will need both of you to come to the lawyer's office and sign documents in the next few days," she said.

.

Kaede was happy about the settlement in that those who stole their work out of school were being punished with a huge fine. As for what to do with an amount of money she could not truly comprehend of having, when it came she decided it was going to leave it in a savings account. With that out of the way, she settled down wearing a fuzzy robe with Kouta in their 'each other's chair' position. Nana wanted to join them, but ended up just leaning against them.

It was fine for watching TV. Towards the end of the news, the 'local scene' section showed them playing in the surf of the large waves, then the interview inside the van on the way home.

"Kaede, you admitted all that on TV?" Takami asked, stunned.

"I'm tired of hiding. Besides, the bad guys find us anyway," Kaede replied.

.

With no typhoon, the school reopened. Kaede wasn't sure what to expect as they walked to school. She did ensure that she held Kouta'd hand and Nana had an escort as she went to the middle schoool. Walking along, the other kids called and waved with cries of, "All right Kaede!", and "Kaede, you ROCK!" Kaede did find any negative reactions to the interview she did that was played again this morning on the news.

Going onto the school grounds, Kaede's escort changed from her servants to a large gaggle of kids either wanting to be near her, or making sure their path stayed clear. Kaede and Kouta got into homeroom to find Kaede was cheered as she walked in the door. The class gathered around Kaede when she went to her seat. Everyone wanted to know how she had blown that typhoon apart.

Kaede was telling her story as the teacher came in. At that point, Kouta expected the teacher to interrupt and demand everyone take their seats. She didn't, she came over to listen to the story and questions. Once Kaede had satisfied curiosities, then the teacher called for everyone to return to their seats for class to start.

The entire day was like that. Each class, everyone was locked onto Kaede. At lunch, Kouta wore there was a parting of the lunch line for Kaede to go straight to the head. Some students even motioned her up to go ahead. Going though the line, Kaede and Kouta's lunch was free. The table they sat at was emptied.

"This is weird," Kaede said, seeing everyone gazing at her in awe.

"I am guessing they watched the news," Kouta said.

There was one big, wide girl who had an equally wide face, walked up to stand on the other side of the table. Pointing a fat finger at Kaede, she announced, "You are a fake! That stuff on the news was all special effects. You are only a pawn of the media to make us believe ..." She stopped and her eyes grew wide as she lifted off the floor.

"Right, I am totally fake," Kaede said evenly. "And you can complain someplace else."

The girl yelped out, arms flailing as she sailed out the double doors and dropped not too gently outside the calfeteria.

By the end of school that day, there wasn't anyone who didn't believe Kaede was some kind of Goddess, even if she wasn't Kami.

.

With the Interview, everyone in Japan now knew who Kikumura Kaede was. So did everyone watching TV on every continent. That interview was translated in nearly every language and broacast many times over the next few days.

With this fame came a run on the Japanese Government by scientists wanting VISA's to come and study how Kaede could possibly perform such a feat as breaking up one of the most powerful forces known in nature. Japan refused, wanting to get their own scientists involved.


	27. Chapter 27

CH 27

 _How it can be permissible  
_

 _she compromise my principle_

 _(yeah yeah)_

 _that kind of love is mythical_

 _she's anything but typical_

 _._

 _she's a crazy you'll endorse_

 _she's a powerful force_

 _when there's no other course_

 _she used to look good to me_

 _but now I find her_

 _simply irresistible  
_

 _._

 _simply irresistible!_

 _._

 _her lovin is so powerful_

 _it's simply unavoidable_

 _the trend is irreversible  
_

 _the woman is invincible_

 _._

 _She's a natural law_

 _and she leaves me in awe_

 _she deserves the applause_

 _I surrender because_

 _._

 _she used to look good to me_

 _but now I find her_

 _simply irresistible  
_

 _ **-Robert Palmer-**_

The 'official' group coming to the Maple Inn to learn about Kaede got stopped at the gate by the pair of white haired Diclonius named Reiko and Kaiyo.

The older man with the crew cut showed them the order. "I am Endo Hiromasa. We are ordered by representatives of the Emperor to come. You have no right to keep us out!" he proclaimed.

Kaiyo eyed him and said, "No one enters unless you're family or Kaede give you clearance."

"We are here under the authority of the Emperor!" he stated.

"Your Emperor is a place holder for Kaede, the TRUE Empress! SHE said no one comes in!" Reiko barked back.

"We do not want to use force," the man said heavily.

"That's right, you don't. You will loose," Reiko retorted.

Although there were ten men, four holding silver suitcases, they didn't try to push past the two girls with horns on their heads.

"If we have to come back, we will be be bringing police and handcuffs!"' the man stated.

"Bring whatever you want. You're still not getting in unless Kaede says you can."

"Go get her!"

"She is in school and is not to be disturbed."

"Let's go," the man said heavily.

.

Trooping into the school office, The men stood at the desk. "I am Endo Hiromasa, Scientific representative to the Emperor. I need to see Kikumura Kaede."

The secretary looked at him and asked, "Why do you need to see Kikumura?"

"The Emperor had ordered that she is to be given a series of tests. Please bring her out of class."

The secretary frowned and called the Principal and explained who was here. " ... I see sir. I will tell him." She hung up and asked, "Are you law enforcement?"

"No, we are scientists."

"Are you relatives on the pick up list? Is this some sort of emergency?"

"No, we are here by order of the Emperor."

"Then we cannot call Kikumura Kaede from class. You will have to wait until after school."

Endo asked, "What room is she in?"

"I can't tell you. You may speak to Kikumura after school," The secretary stated.

"I have an order from the Emperor," he stated.

Frowning at him, the secretary said, "I don't care if you have an order from Kami herself! The LAW states that unless you are law enforcement or her parents OR there is a medical emergency, students cannot be pulled from their classes. If you wish I can call the police and have them come explain it to you."

.

Junso got a call from school. A bunch of scientists wanted to pull Kaede out of class, supposedly by order of the Emperor. The woman asked if that was permissible. He flatly said no, then told Akio. Akio immediately left, calling on her phone as she hurried out.

.

A security guard at the school stood near the entrance gate, watching the scientists to be sure they stayed off the school grounds. Just before the bell rang for the end of the day, a pack of ten horned women came up to wait at the gate. Sensing trouble, a couple of police cars also rolled up. With scientists packed up on one side of the gate, horned women on the other, and police parked across the street, the bell rang and children began flowing out of the school.

.

Kaede and Kouta waited for Yuka just inside the entrance. Looking out, Kouta asked, "What's up with that?" He pointed to the group of men standing to one side and the police cars behind them.

Chizu, one of Kaede's fans came up and said, "Those men were inside earlier. They were asked about you, Kaede."

"What did they want?"

Chizu winced and said, "I'm not sure, but I hear one man telling the secretary at the desk he wanted you pulled out of class."

Kaede eyed the men. "Wait until the flow dies down. I'll go out first." Glancing at Kouta, she added, "And yes I have my copper suit on."

The flow of exiting students slowed to a trickle. Kaede stepped out and strode for the exit. A small crowd walked behind her. Upon seeing her, the men moved to stand across the entrance. Kaede's guards pushed them back and covered them, eyeing them unkindly. The police got out of their cars.

"This will be fun," Kaede said with a huff.

The fun started when one of the men reached to grab Rai. She shoved him back to stumble on the curb. Shooting to his feet, he announced, "She assaulted me!"

"That's enough, all you men step back, over here by the wall!" an officer said firmly.

Kaede walked just past her guards and stopped as the police checked the mens ID's. Once they were done, an officer asked, "What's going on here?"

"I am Endo Hiromasa, Scientific representative to the Emperor. We have been ordered to perform tests on Kikumura Kaede to discover her abilities."

"No," Kaede said firmly.

The patrolman motioned to Kaede and said, "There you have it sir. She is under age. Unless you have written permission from her parents, you are not allowed to touch her. Frankly, if you try, we're going to turn around and not see a thing."

"So turn around and let us do our job," Endo stated.

"I turn around, and I think you are all getting hurt," The patrolman replied. "Do you have any idea who you're messing with?"

Endo looked at the pack of women around Kaede. "Kikumura Kaede, I ask you come along quietly."

"No. I'm going home," Kaede said, turned and walked away. The pack of women moved to surround her as she left with Kouta and Yuka.

"Enough of this," Endo stated. He walked faster and touched Mitsu to move her out of the way with an, "Excuse me!" He then flew back into his other men, knocking three of them down.

The police all were watching their patrol cars intently.

Getting up, red faced in anger, Endo yelled, "She assaulted me!"

One patrolman turned around and said, "We didn't see anything. They are walking away. How did she assault you?"

"She pushed me!"

"All right, it's time for you men to be on your way," another patrolman said.

Endo glared briefly at them, then walked the other way with his men. "This isn't over!" he stated.

"Your funeral," one of the patrolmen said as they went back to their cars.

.

Endo called the palace. When the phone was answered, he said, "I am Endo Hiromasa. I need to talk to an imperial investigator."

"One moment, please."

Steaming as he led his men down another street to angle back towards the Maple Inn, he waited for a few moments before someone came back on.

"Imperial Investigator's office. How may I help you?"

Endo told the man who he was, and what he'd been asigned to do, then added, "Kikumura is not cooperating, and she has ten bodyguards around her! I need an official court order and SDF backup to perform my task."

"Hold please."

This time Endo had waked three blocks before someone answered. "This is Inspector Nakamura. You said you are Endo from the scientific branch?"

"I am," Endo said and explained his problem. "I need a court order..."

"NO, you do not," Nakamura said sternly. "What you need, is go to Kikumura Kaede, get down on one knee and apologize! Kikumura Kaede has been recognized as a member of the royal family. Your boss who sent you had been fired. Unless you want to be next, you will perform that apology IMMEDIATELY! You will call me back after you do. Is that understood?"

Endo's jaw dropped, "Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked weakly.

"I am telling you now. The Emperor is very displeased. I will be waiting for your call." he then broke the connection.

.

Takami had thought that with Kaede's openly admitting who she was, Kouta's short career as a professional artist was over. Just the opposite happened. She got calls from several auction houses, asking for more of Kouta's work, specifically for drawings showing Kaede. Kouta's prints of Kaede were re-selling for 50,000 yen. Kaede was becoming a hot topic.

Kouta had always drawn what he could see. With the hype about Kaede getting rid if that typhoon, he tried his first drawing of imaging what Kaede did. Getting an easel and a large poster board sized paper, he got ready to start sketching out his version of Kaede VS the Typhoon. Not knowing if he could do it, he first visited the new shrine they had set up to Kai.

The shrine was a simple dog house sized enclosure with the burnt jewelry box Kaede had salvaged from the other house. It sat on a stone with incense holders to each side of it. Nearby was a shrine to honor Akemi who had been his mother for a short while. Kneeling down, he lit the incense, clapped him hands together and bowed to the box.

Reverently, he said, "Mother, we have come into such fortune recently. I'm not talking about the money, but the acceptance Kaede has been shown. I know you may no longer answer, but thank you for allowing me to help give Kaede the life she should have. Know that we will ever forget you."

As Kouta expected, there was no answer in his mind. That told him that Kaede was no longer in danger. As he went back inside, he did begin to get ideas on what to draw. He knew that this was Kai's answer to his prayer. He went inside, knowing what he was going to draw.

There were plenty of images of that typhoon on the net now. He got to work drawing the swirling winds in dark colors. Concentrating on his drawing, time slipped by. Kaede came in and had to haul him away to get some dinner. Right after he ate, he went back to his drawing, focusing only on drawing out what he saw in his mind. It was 1 AM when Kaede again got up and insisted he stop for the night. She hauled him off to the bath and washed him, then marched him to bed.

Even as Kouta slept curled up with his love, he dreamed of working on his drawing.

.

Winter break was next week, thankfully. Kaede found herself very busy. Besides her own school work, she was helping Nana, who was going to take her finals to complete another grade. Kouta was obsessed with the large drawing he was making, so she had to watch him closely. He would draw all day and night long if she let him. Besides the man named Endo coming to apologize profusely to her, other men came to again, ask her to accept her place in the royal family and come to Tokyo. She refused.

Kaede had to be firm that she was with her family and intended to stay where she was. Meteorologists came to ask her assistance if Japan was threatened again, which she agreed to.

China again had fishing boats right off the Senkaku islands. The Prime Minister send word to ask if she could do something about it. Kaede did. She found each boat and pushed them under water. After three boats suddenly sunk with no explanation, China stopped letting fishing boats go into the area.

Checking on Kouta again, Kaede studied the drawing he was working on. She watched him for a while. He wasn't even acknowledging she was in the room with him. His face was an intent look of concentration. Although it was against school rules, Kaede had been doing his homework for him. He barely listened in class, and sometimes nodded off. Although Kaede new she was bending the rules a bit, she did it for her Kouta. His life had become making this drawing

The drawing Kouta was making was awesome. It showed the dark swirling winds with a 'ghost' form of herself glaring down on the typhoon with red eyes. Her form in light colors was large, arms wide as she stood over the dark mass. Some clouds looked to pass through her. He had managed to make this single drawing seem animated. Even though he was depicting her gigantic and angry, he had somehow also managed to make her beautiful.

Kaede decided that Kouta was in for some quality playtime after he was finished with this project.

By the time winter break came, Kouta was exhausted and putting the finishing touches on his grand project. Although Kouta didn't want anyone to see it before it was done, Kaede did sneak Takami into his room to get a look at it.

Amazed at what Kouta was doing, Takami called the auction house in Tokyo. Sight unseen, they make a place for the drawing to hang on the wall in the showroom, and scheduled it for a special auction, invitation only. There would be no pre-made prints of this masterpiece. A single full sized print was going to be made for the Art Museum.

.

Junso noted the only house close to the Maple Inn was going up for sale. Talking to the man who owned it, he found out they were getting nervous about living next door to a 'bunch of strange, horned girls'. Junso met his price, and with a lawyer that Juso paid for, he bought the house at a reasonable price, and even picked up the man's moving expenses.

Junso's interest in the place was two fold. One, he added another property to his growing list. The other was to control whoever rented that place. He wanted to know who was in that house. It was the only other structure on the small ridge that the Maple Inn had been built on. By the growing list of visitors Kaede had, Junso was sure he would be able to rent short term rooms at an inflated price. He got a contractor to divide the place into four decent sized apartments for Kaede's visitors.

.

Kouta was surprised at the troop that came to transport his drawing of Kaede VS the typhoon. Four workers came to measure the drawing, then built a weather proof crate to put it in. Under the scrutiny of Kouta, Kaede, Sachi. Mai, Nyoko and Shizu, as well as six hired security guards from the Tokyo auction house, the drawing was handled by men wearing white gloves and carefully laid into the crate and sandwiched by thick plexiglass covers.

Takami and Kouta signed that the drawing was indeed inside the crate. Only then was the crate sealed up with screws and straps with locks on the straps. The auction house guards walked the crate out to a waiting van, which drove to the airport for a private flight to Tokyo.

Kouta, Kaede and Takami stood in the entryway as the men and the crate left. "Wow," Kouta said, itching the back of his head as he watched the men leave. "You'd think that drawing was worth it's weight in gold."

"It is worth more than that," Takami stated. "I sent a photo of it to the Director. Minimum starting bid will be 500 mil. Not only is this a Kouta drawing, the bidders know it will have significant historical value in the future. People who bid on that will be seeing it as a long term investment."

"They will?" Kouta asked.

"That is a drawing of young Kaede dispersing that typhoon. When she gets older, and her fame increases, that drawing, as most of the ones you've done of her, will increase in value," Takami explained. "The drawing Kaede did in school of the bridge over the stream already was re-sold for one hundred eleven million."

Kaede eyed her and said, "That thing? It wasn't even that good."

"It didn't have to be. You drew it," Takami said. "That's one of the reasons the auction house settled as quickly as they did. If forced to, they would have had to buy back all your drawings to return them to you. That would have cost them much more."

"Art people are nuts," Kaede said vacantly.

Takami shrugged. With a grin she said, "And that is good for you."

.

With the drawing now out of the house, Kaede took Kouta by the hand and said, "You are going to rest for a while."

"Ah, Kaede, I have school assignments to do."

"All done," she said and pulled him inside.

"But ..."

"No butts," Kaede chided. Leading him down the hallway, she whispered, "It's play time. We're going to drive Yuka crazy."

Kouta paused, then grew a grin. "That kind of play time? With you on top?" he asked quietly.

"Top, bottom, standing on our heads against the wall. Anything you want, so long as you fill me up and keep me full. My nipples are aching for you," Kaede told him.

Kouta's grin grew wide. If the Maple Inn collapsed on him right now, it would not be enough to wipe the silly grin off his face.

.

Kaede had a great time with Kouta and wore him out so bad, he passed out nursing on her. That was awesome. Worn out herself, she noted the purple sky of predawn out the window. She was also hungry.

Making sure Kouta was tucked in, Kaede got up with a stumble. Her difficulty walking wasn't as bad. She giggled at the cause. It was a good thing she was on birth control. She got a nightgown on and went out to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Morning, Kaede," Akio said as they met in the entryway.

"Morning," Kaede replied. She then looked at a tall pile of burnt incense sticks and strips of paper. "Are those from a shrine?" she asked.

"They were outside the gate," Akio said. "From reading the prayer strips, people have been stopping by to offer their thanks and honoring you."

"Me?" Kaede asked. With a wince, she said, "You do that with dead people. I'm not dead."

Akio laughed. "It is also done with those who are very highly respected, like the Emperor," she explained. "People are seeing you as Kami. You are becoming very popular," Akio said with a smile.

"Ugh," Kaede groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I just was some breakfast and to go back to bed."

"Long night?"

Kaede grinned and said, "Good too."

Akio went with Kaede to the kitchen. Despite Akio's protest she needed a proper breakfast, Kaede routed around in the refrigerator to get something quick she she could go get some real sleep. Rice balls, perfect.

Kaede heard a phone ring. Akio ran to get it. Kaede munched down her rice balls, washing them down with some cold tea. She drained the cup to see Akio came back in.

"Kaede, a General is on the phone, he requests your assistance."

"Ugh," Kaede groaned and took the phone. "Kikumura Kaede."

"Greetings Princess. This is General Soto. Apparently the Chinese are very upset about their fishing boats sinking. They are sending an armada to the Senkaku islands to raise the boats and discover why they sank. They insist we stay clear of the area, which we will not do. A fight is sure to break out."

Kaede rubbed her head. "They are there?" she asked.

"Not yet, they will arrive in approximately five hours. Currently, they are southwest of the islands. Is it possible for you to somehow discourage them?"

She was really not up for this. Yes it was morning, but she was beat. "Give me a few minutes, General. I'll think of something," she said and hung up.

Kaede hauled herself up. She really didn't want to do anything but go to sleep. If her people were in anger, then she had to do something. "Akio, come watch me, please," she said as she left the kitchen.

Akio went with her to her bedroom where Kouta was snoring away. Putting a finger to her lips to indicate quiet, she pointed to Kouta. She lifted the dresser and got her head band and wooden block out.

.

Kaede floated over the ten ship formation steaming towards the islands. Three were bigger warships, four smaller warships were around them and in the back there was a pair of tugboats towing a floating structure.

It was going to be too much effort to push all these ships under water. Noting their positions, she got another idea. Drifting down into the bridge of the bigger ship on the left, she hovered in the back corner and watched. In the center of the men standing around was the one driving the ship. He had the wheel and what she guessed was a throttle. Maybe she could do this without killing everyone in the fleet.

 **SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT**

As the corpses fell she pushed the throttle all the way forward and turned the wheel. The ship responded and moved to the right, picking up speed. Horns blew from the ship she was now facing and the radio basted out chatter. Closing on the other ship, she just missed hitting it in the turn. Turning until she was pointed at the tugboats, she straightened the wheel. The ship still turned some, so she turned the wheel to point back at the tugboats.

The radio was going crazy. Someone burst in, she killed him and slammed the door shut then bend the metal handle over so it couldn't be opened again. Seeing two other doors, she did the same to them to them.

The big towed structure was getting close now, fast. The tugboats split to the sides, dropping their lines. Kaede moved onto another bigger ship.

The bridge on this one was full, men yelled orders and the ship turned. She watched the first one collide with the structure. Wow, she'd never seen metal fold up like that. The two vessels kind of mated. With the warship still churning up water behind it, the vessels groaned loudly and began to settle lower in the water.

There were more men here. This time, she bent the doors, locking them shut then splattered the men all over. Again, push the throttle all the way forward and turn the wheel. This time she turned towards the other bigger ship. One of the smaller ones appeared in front of her. Not being choosy, she aimed to ram that one. She did catch the back of it. More metal twisting as the ships seemed to merge. She left to get on another ship.

This time she picked a smaller ship. It was already chaos on the bridge, much shouting and pointing. All the attention was on the other collisions. No one was watching the guy driving. She pushed the throttle forward and turned the wheel in his hands. The man yelled out and tried to move his controls back. His face was etched in terror.

This was fun to watch. Their eyes got real big as Kaede steered them toward the ship she just left, this ship picking up speed quickly. Men were screaming now, alarms were going off. The man at the wheel was leaning on it, trying to get it to move like he wanted. Another man tried to help. The ship engines stopped, but their momentum carried them on into the side of the bigger ship.

Kaede left and returned to her body. She figured that would keep them busy for a while so she could go to bed.

Opening her eyes, Kaede took her head band off and put her stuff away. To Akio, she said, "Call the general back. Tell him I played bumper cars with their ships, that should hold them for a while. I'm going to bed."

"Good night, Kaede," Akio said with a bow, and left.

Kaede finally was able to snuggle up to Kouta and close her eyes to get some rest.

Ayame's voice came through the door. "Kaede? Are you awake? The tribe leader, Sato Shimari, is here with her family."

Kaede winced and groaned, "Nooo."

"Shall I tell her to come back later?"

Kaede let out an irritated huff. She might as well deal with the woman now. "Tell her I'll be out in a few minutes." She sat up and cast a longing look at Kouta and their bed. This should not take long, she thought. She would have to get dressed for this, damn it.

By the time Kaede got to the entryway, Junso was already there with Akio. Upon Kaede coming in everyone bowed deeply and greeted her. Shimari had brought her husband and their three children, two girls and a boy. Kaede greeted each one separately. The children looked at Kaede with wide open smiles.

Junso offered, "Kaede, I was going to have the house next door turned into apartments, but the Sato's are looking for a place. I am thinking it is better if we have them living there."

"We can be close to you," Shimari added happily.

Not in the mood to discuss it, Kaede said, "That will be good. Dad, I'll reimburse you for the costs." Good, with that taken care of now she could go back and snuggle with Kouta.

"We were about to have breakfast," Junso heartily offered. "Would you care to join us?"

"Yes, thank you very much!" Shimari beamed.

"Kaede could you please roust Kouta?" Junso asked.

There goes happy snooze time. Not pleased, Kaede nodded and said, "We'll meet you in the dining room."

Kouta had been woken up kinder.

.

The long table in the dinning room was filled to capacity. All the girls were happy the Sato family had come, and were going to be living close by. Kaede tried hard not to be irritated as she had been when she got Kouta up. He'd woken up to find himself vertical and dressed for the day. Kaede didn't seem to be in a good mood, so he didn't complain. With all the others feeling happy and the garble of animated conversation going on, Kaede kept up the best she could.

.

The arrival of Sato Shimari ended up to be a good thing. Shimari organized 'the guard' more efficiently and since the only properties on this ridge were owned by Kaede's family, she set the watches out to the approaches of the ridge. That didn't seem important until going to school one day, Kaede noted lots of people taking pictures of her.

Listening to the news that night, she noted she was on TV in a short story right after the story of how China was still not explaining why their ships suddenly ran into each other. China 'suspected' Japan had done it, but there was nothing from Japan within a hundred miles of that fleet.

By the time spring break was nearing, Shimari had control over daily activities as well as who was allowed to even get near the Maple Inn. Unless it was a national emergency, no one except family was allowed to see Kaede. All Kaede had to worry about was school work for herself and Nana, which Kouta was helping with. Junso and Akio announced their wedding plans just before the Spring Break. Their announcement also brought up a question Akio had for Kaede.

"You want me to do what?" Kaede asked as she looked up from her homework. Around her, Kouta, Nana and Yuka all looked surprised too.

Beaming Kaede a smile, Akio said, "Yes, it would be perfect if you married us, Kaede!"

"I can't do what," Kaede told her. "Don't you have to go to a priest or something?"

"Holy men get their authority from Kami to perform marriages, right? So why can't Kami marry us?" Akio asked.

"I'm not Kami," Kaede stated.

"Akio?" Kouta asked, "I think whoever does the marriage ceremonies has to be registered, or something like that."

Seeing Junso come in, Kaede said, "Dad, Akio wants me to marry you two. I can't do that."

Junso shrugged and said, "You could, but it might not be official."

"How about Sato Shimari?" Kaede asked.

"She can for our tribe."

"Well, aren't you in the tribe too?" Kaede asked.

"I am yes, but Junso's not."

Kaede let out a grumble and stood up to point to her father, "Then I hereby declare that my Father, Kikumura Junso, is now a member of the tribe!"

"Yes, that will work!" Akio said happily. "Thank you, Kaede!"

Jusno frowned and asked, "Kaede can decide that?"

Akio nodded. "Kaede is Kami reincarnated, so yes. Now you are of the tribe, Junso, Kaede can marry us!" she said.

"It still won't be official," Junso reminder her.

"It will now that you are a member of the tribe," Akio said.

"I think Dad's right, I don't have the authority," Kaede said. "You better go ask Shimari."

Akio's face took on a questioning look. "If a priest of Kami can marry us, it does not make sense Kami herself can't." She said vacantly. Clasping Junso's hand, she said, "Come, Shimari can clear this up."

Kaede sat back down to finish her homework. She thought her part in this wedding was over, except for maybe being an escort for the bride.

Finishing their school work, Kouta, Kaede and Nana went outside to check the canoes to make sure they were ready for the warming weather. Kouta oiled the chains and added some clean grease to the bearings. Nana happily peddled hers to make sure everything worked smoothly, as did Kouta. Kaede added a beach blanket to their 'canoe supplies' to cover the inside bottom so she would be a bit more comfortable lying down.

They were putting the covers back on the canoes when Shimari came up to them. "Empress, I have a list of official duties you can perform," she said and held out the list to Kaede.

"Call me Kaede, not Empress," Kaede insisted. She took the list and looked at it. It was a long list.

"Kaede," Shimari said firmly, "You should allow people to call you Empress. That is who you are."

"Not yet," Kaede said as she scanned the list. "Holy crap! I can marry people ... I can declare war?" she asked in a squeak.

"You can do anything the Emperor can do, plus all religious functions and many actions currently reserved for the Prime Minister and the Diet," Shimari explained.

"Where did you get this?" Kaede asked.

"From our archives. I also talked to the Emperor's representative, and he agreed," Shimari stated. "After you ran those Chinese ships into each other and avoided a nasty situation, the Emperor has declared you officially as Kami Incarnate. China is now asking to inspect the sunken fishing boats in a join operation, which from what the Emperor's representative said, is a miracle by itself. The only request is if you want something, go through the royal palace if it all possible."

Kaede stared at her, open mouthed. She had no idea how to respond to what she just heard. From what Shimari said, Kaede now ruled Japan. She had no idea how, or had any desire to do so.

"Kaede, declare free ice cream for everyone!" Nana cheered happily.

"The Emperor would also like to meet with you at your earliest convenience," Shimari added.

"Ahh, OK," Kaede said weakly.

"Shall I inform Akio and Junso you will officiate their mariage?" Shimari prodded.

"If that's what they want. I have to learn how, first," Kaede said absently.

"It will be my pleasure to teach you, Kaede," Shimari said with a bow.

Kaede turned to Kouta. "Do you believe this?" she asked.

Kouta grinned and said, "You have always been my Goddess, so yes."


	28. Chapter 28

CH 28

 _... Ai!..._

 _so...e ..._

* * *

 ** _-Frackin CD player!-_**

Throughout the Eastern Pacific, word of a real Goddess by the name of Kaede (or Kami in the flesh) spread like wildfire. While most were skeptical and other thought the notion was downright 'blasphemous', many who were in dire straits yearning for help, started sending prayers to Kaede.

The night before Kaede was to officiate her Father's wedding, Kaede had a strange dream.

She was standing in a jungle inside the center of a ring of people. Outside the circle, a few others watched out into the night, on guard. In the circle were mostly families, men and women and their children. Although she didn't understand the language, she understood what they were saying. Over and over, they were softly chanting, "Goddess Kaede, please come save us from the terror of the Muslims who rape and kill even the most innocent."

It was a heart felt plea, a desperate call for help. Their faces showed desperation as did the guards who were watching out to make sure they did not get caught. Although she had no idea where this was, somehow she knew the location.

Waking up early in the morning, Kaede swore she could still hear the chanting. A pointer in her mind showed her where these people were. Feeling their sorrow, she could not let this go. They were being bullied in the worst ways imaginable. Getting up, she looked to see Mai coming down the hallway.

"Mai, I need you," she said.

With Mai standing guard over her, Kaede put on her headband, touched the Heart of Japan, and transported herself to an island in the Philippines to hover over a village. It was mid-morning.

Below her, armed men had pulled the people out of their houses to line the streets on their knees. One man with dark hair and a full beard was yelling at them.

"Last night, some of you left your homes to go pray to some false Goddess. There is no God but ALLAH! We have tried to teach you, we have done our best to show you Allah's will! Yet there are some who still insist in being Infidels! Allah allows only one thing to be done with Infidels. Their heads must be struck from their necks to keep that disease from spreading. IF those Infidels come forward, we will not have to kill all of you to cleanse this place!"

Kaede appeared behind one of the gunmen. She hit him with all of her mind hands hard.

 **SPLAT**

Everyone looked as the man exploded. Kaede walked through the mess, eyeing the man who was yelling. Holding her arms out to the side, she cast him a wicked grin as she approached him.

"Seize the Infidel!" The man bellowed.

Men rushed at her and were blasted apart. The remaining men shot at her. She stopped the bullets and let them drop to keep them from accidentally harming the villagers. The villagers screamed and ran. She walked through the gunfire, splattering the gunmen two and three at a time. Two dropped their weapons and ran. They only made a larger mess when they were ripped apart. She killed them all except for the one who'd been yelling. Wide eyed, he yelled and drew his pistol. Kaede ripped his arm off. She then ripped his other arm off. He was still yelling at the top of his voice.

Grabbing him by his throat to shut him up, Kaede lifted him in the air. She then clapped her mind hands together hard with his body in between, making him explode. Once his bits all fell to the ground, she turned her attention to the villagers.

Looks of shock stared back at her. One little boy got up and asked, "Are you Ka-Dee?"

"Kaede," she told him.

The boy grew a grin and ran up to hug her. He passed through her and fell. Kaede kept him from hitting the ground and got him back on his feet. She offered the confused boy a smile. He grinned back widely.

Suddenly, a cheer went up in the village that became a roar of gratitude. Kaede waited it out before she spoke.

Motioning to a piece of the gunmen, she asked, "Where did they come from?"

One of the village men pointed to the road and jabbered at her. Again, she didn't understand what he was saying, but did understand the next village up that road was those men's homes. They had kidnapped the girls and women they wanted and forced them to be their 'wives'. Kaede nodded to the men and rushed up the road in what looked to the villagers like a streak of light.

This village was larger. Kaede first killed every man and boy. There was a church looking structure. She leveled it and made sure the man inside in his long robes was dead. Watching the females, those who fled, she let go. Anyone who cried over a man's death, she beheaded. It didn't take long for the remaining girls to flee. Most fled back to the village she'd just come from.

Kaede didn't sense anyone else in the village. Walking around, she looked in houses and listened. She did hear a vehicle coming. An all terrain vehicle came into the village and slid to a stop. Four armed men piled out and looked around frantically. She spattered them then crushed the vehicle.

Kaede returned to her body. She had a service to perform.

Junso and Akio had a traditional Shino wedding at the local shrine that was also a tourist attraction. Besides their families, all the hroned girls were there as well as many tourists who wanted to see the wedding. Akio in a pure white Kimono, Junso in his Haori jacket and yukata. They stood on either side of the low table that held the Saki and cups.

Kaede in between them by the table wore her light flowered Kimono. Raising her hands to each of them, she announced, "Junso and Akio are here today to express their love and devotion to each other and bind their lives together in this holy place. Let all the spirits see and give their blessings upon them. Junso, Akio, speak your heart."

They sat down on either side of the table. Kaede poured Saki into a cup on Junso's side. Junso lifted the cup to Akio and said, "My beloved. You are my world and only love. Please accept me and my strong feelings for you."

Akio took the cup and drank. Kaede then filled the cup on Akio's side. Akio lifted the cup to Junso. "My dear, kind hearted man, you have become my everything. Please, accept me and my feelings of love for you."

Junso took the cup and drank.

Kaede then filled a cup in front of her. She lifted it up and said, "This is the cup of blessings and binding. Drink and share your devotion to each other and Kami." She handed the cup to Junso. He took what he guessed was half and handed it back. Kaede then offered the cup to Akio, who took it and drank with happy tears in her eyes. Smiling at Kaede, she handed it back. Kaede put the cup back down on the table. Kaede then put a hand on each of their shoulders.

Addressing the crowd, Kaede said, "With the witnesses before me, and the blessings from spirits watching from above, Junso Kikumura and Akio Kikumura are now husband and wife. Let their union be long, happy and prosperous."

Cheers rose up from the family. Junso reached over and took Akio's hand, they stood together. Cameras snapped pictures. Junso and Akio led the way down to the restaurant where their reception was going to be. Kaede's guard bracketed them and the rest of the family as they left.

"Excuse please!" A western reporter asked, waving at Kaede. Kaede ignored him and stayed by Kouta, following their parents. On their way through the tourist crowd, another woman tried to get close to Kaede and was blocked. "Excuse me, are you this Kaede?" she asked loudly.

Twice more, reporters tried to talk to Kaede and were held to the sides. A pack of reporters followed the family down to the restaurant. Umeko and Mitsu kept them from entering.

During the reception Kaede ate with Kouta and danced with him. Nana wanted to dance too, so Kaede let her have a turn dancing with Kouta. As she watched them, she noted the look of bliss on Nana's face.

Nana was close to them. Kaede knew she wanted to share everything with her and Kouta. Watching them dance, Kaede also noted Nana had gotten much taller and was more filled out. At first, Kaede had thought Nana was just gaining weight, but while Nana was larger in the chest and her hips had spread some, Nana didn't have any other signs of being overweight. Her arms and legs were slim, and she had no belly fat to speak of.

Finding Shimari, Kaede asked her about this.

Shimari watched Nana for a moment then said, "Nana is growing up fast. That is why."

That keyed Kaede's memory. "I heard Nana has a disease that will make her grow old quickly," Kaede said. She remembered Dad getting Nana to the doctor, but nothing ever came of it.

"I would say that is true. Nana looks to be all but fully grown," Shimari agreed.

Looking at Shimari closely, Kaede asked, "What cane be done about it?"

"Nothing," Shimari stated. "It happens. The ones it happens to usually only manage to live to around thirty. They die of old age."

"She going to die when she's thirty?" Kaede asked in shock. "There must be something we can do!"

Shimari sighed and said, "There isn't. Some things have been tried in the past. Even blood transfusions from healthy people. Nothing worked. Unless you can change it, Nana is going to live a very short life."

Looking over at Nana, who was now doing a slow dance with Kouta, Kaede said absently, "Her life is already half over at 15."

"Thirty is an average. Some last a few years longer, some die sooner. It is rare that this affliction happens, but when it does, nothing can be done."

Kaede watched Nana. She looked so pretty when she was smiling. Nana had always been innocent and fun to be around. OK, so sometimes Kaede got upset with her, but she knew Nana looked up to her. Kaede couldn't help but to love Nana. It just wasn't fair that Nana was going to die so young.

Seeing Kaede's stricken face, Shimari offered, "All we can do is be sure Nana has the best life we can give her. I am so sorry."

"Yeah, me too," Kaede said weakly.

"Kaede, there is something I need to discuss with you," Shimari said, changing the subject. "The Emperor is making almost daily requests to at least meet with you. I think he is getting very nervous not knowing much about you. Nervous people become afraid. Fearful people may well become violent. I urge you to take some time to talk with him."

Kaede nodded absently, still thinking about Nana. "Yeah, OK. On a weekend maybe? I can't miss school."

"I will set it up and let you know when. Will two or three weeks from now be suitable?"

"That's fine," Kaede told her as she was trying to figure out what she could do for Nana. Watching Nana's bright, open smile as she talked with Kouta at their table, Kaede got an idea on what would make Nana happy.

.

That night when they turned in, Kaede sat on Kouta and cast him an intent look. "Kouta, we need to talk," she said firmly.

"I can see something is up," Kouta replied. Usually, Kaede jumping on him meant play time. He had the feeling this was something else. "I'm not in trouble, am I?" he asked.

"No. We have to talk about Nana."

"Did Nana do something?"

Kaede let out a snort of a chuckle at the look on his face as he asked that. Petting his cheek gently, she said, "Kouta you have to do something for me. Nana is going to live a very short life. I want you to help me make Nana as happy as we can."

"OK," Kouta said slowly. "I take it you have something in mind?"

Kaede nodded. Leaning down over him, she said, "Kouta, I've been selfish with you. I guess I wanted to be sure no one else drew you away from me. I know now that we are going to be together for the rest of our lives. You saved me, Kouta. I am confident you will always do what's best for me."

"I always will. I love you, Kaede," Kouta agreed. He was wondering what Kaede's point was. He had the idea she was working up to to ask him to do something. Cracking a grin, he asked, "So what is it you're leading up to?"

Kaede grinned with him. Her grin faded and she gave him an intent look. "You like Nana, don't you?"

"Ahh, yeah, We love Nana, don't we?" he asked. Quickly his mind ran through the reception. He was dancing with Nana. Kaede didn't seem mad, and he couldn't think of anything she would be mad about.

Gathering her nerve, Kaede said, "Next weekend, I'm going to go see the Emperor in Tokyo. When I'm gone, I want you to pay close attention to Nana. You know she's constantly asked to bathe with us and sleep with us, right?"

Kouta nodded and said, "You want me to let Nana do that," he concluded.

"Yes and ... anything she wants," Kaede said firmly.

"Anything?"

"Anything." Kaede said firmly. "If Nana wants you to make love to her, then do it."

Kouta stared at Kaede. "But ... I love you," he said.

"I know you do," Kaede said softly. "That is why I can ask you to be kind and pay attention to Nana for me. I'm going to tell her to take care of you while I'm gone."

"Ahh, Kaede?" he asked carefully. "If I start ... um... paying attention to Nana, There's a good possibility that she's not going to want it to stop."

Kaede shrugged and said, "Then we don't. Nana is going to have a short life span. Kouta, Nana just might die of old age by the time she's thirty! I want to make sure Nana is as happy as possible with the little time she has."

Kouta's face screwed up. "Kaede, that's ... horrible! Can nothing be done?" he asked.

"The only thing that can be done is making sure Nana is happy. Kouta, we need to do this for Nana," Kaede said firmly. Cracking a grin, she added, "And don't even say you don't like the idea of two girls in your bed."

The way she said it make Kouta chuckle. Gazing at her, he realized just how wonderful Kaede was. He kissed her. "Kaede, I think you are the best person in the world for asking this."

"Good!" Kaede beamed. "That means you'll do this for me, right?"

"For you and for Nana," he agreed. He then laughed and said, "You know, the last thing I ever thought I would hear, was you asking me to sleep with someone else. I know why you're doing it. It makes me proud to have such a sweet and loving mate."

They kissed and the kisses turned deep, petting soon followed. It was play time.

.

For some reason, the next week flew by. Before Kouta knew it, it was Friday afternoon and they were walking home from school with their escort.

Kaede felt the week rush by also. When Shimari let the Emperor know Kaede was willing to see him, arrangements were made at light speed. By Wednesday, Kaede had round trip plane tickets, and Shimari let her know her room was being readied in the Palace. An escort was going to be waiting for her. Kaede agreed, four of her own were coming. Shimari recruited Ayame, Mitsu, Reiko and Umeko, so there were two white haired girls and two purple haired girls coming.

Coming home, Kaede got her overnight suitcase together under Kouta and Nana's supervision.

"Kaede, please take a copper suit with you, just in case," Kouta said.

"And your headband," Nana added.

Kaede grinned and said, "I doubt I'll be needing those."

"It will make me feel better knowing you're protected," Kouta said.

Nana nodded and begged, "Please Kaede?"

Kaede paused. She took her dress off, donned the copper mail suit then put her dress back on. "Better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," Kouta told her with a sigh of relief. "It's not that I don't trust anyone ..."

"But you don't trust them with me," Kaede added. He nodded.

"Can Nana come to see Kaede off?" Nana asked.

"I wanted to keep the gaggle as small as possible," Kaede said. "Besides, I don't want either of you coming back by yourselves. You'd be too exposed. You can see us to the gate," she offered.

The entire family saw Kaede to the gate. She got hugs from everyone and hugged Kouta and Nana a little longer. "Take care of each other," she whispered to them. With a teary smile, Kaede and her entourage left.

Kouta walked out and watched Kaede and her group get into the airport Limo. "I really don't like this," he said in a musing tone.

"Nana is not fond of Kaede going without us either," Nana said from beside him. She then clasped his hand and cast him a smile, "But Nana is going to take care of Kouta like Kaede wants." Nana then put a finger to her lip and added, "Nana is not sure what Nana is suppose to do."

Kouta cleared his throat and "Nana, I think Kaede wants you to ... kind of take her place while she's gone."

"Really?" Nana asked brightly. "Does that mean Nana can sit with Kouta and be each other's chair, bathe and sleep with Kouta too?"

"From what Kaede said, I think that's what she wants, yes," Kouta told her. He quickly added, "But only if you want to."

"Nana wants!" Nana said with a bounce. "Nana knows how nice Kouta is to Kaede. Nana wants Kouta to be nice to Nana too! Come on, let's go sit as each other's chair!"

When Nana pulled on Kouta's arm and almost jerked him off his feet, he thought she was trying to pull his arm out of the socket.

.

Kaede walked through the airport with Shimari beside her, Ayame and Mitsu in front of them, Umeko and Reiko behind them. Four men in black suits met them as they entered the terminal.

"Kikumura Kaede?" one of the men asked.

"That's me," Kaede told them. She introduced her escorts. The men introduced themselves.

"Please, follow us. Your plane is waiting." The men showed them to a side door to a waiting private jet.

Kaede had never flown before. On TV planes were filled with rows of seats. This one looked more like someone's living room. The chairs were well padded easy chairs and there were tables between the seats. The flight attendants were dressed as maids. They all got buckled in then the pilot announced they were getting ready for takeoff.

All the girls watched out the windows as they taxied out and lined up on the runway. The engines roared and the plane shot forward. The plane tipped up and the ground dropped away.

The flight was pleasant, drinks and food as offered with bows of respect. It didn't take them long to reach Tokyo. The plane landed and black limousines pulled up. Kaede was escorted off the plane and into a limo. At first, her fellow Diclonius were asked to take the second Limo.

Kaede insisted they stay with her. It was a close fit, but they all got in.

The Limo ride to the Palace was longer than the plane ride to get to Tokyo. Roads here were packed with traffic. To Kaede, it all looked like city to her. Passing over a bridge, the scenery changed dramatically. It looked like they had driven into a huge park. Then she saw a large building with ornate edging and sculptures. Passing through a large parking lot, she thought maybe this was a fancy store. Going part way around the building, the Limos stopped at an entrance way. The black suited men opened the door, bracketing it.

"We have arrived, Princess."

"I'm not a Princess, "Kaede said.

"We will get out first, Kaede," Shimari said.

Kaede waited until everyone was out, then got out herself. She heard the snapping of cameras. To the side behind a long rope, people were massed up and taking pictures.

"Tourists, ignore them," one of the men said.

Kaede thought that was plain rude. Following two of the men who led them inside, Kaede saw a boy wave. Kaede waved back, which caused a flurry of hands to shoot up and wave as the people beamed her happy smiles.

Going inside, there was a large reception committee. Well dressed men and women stood in a line. The men who brought them stepped to the side and stopped. Shimari had the girls step to the side with them. Shimari moved to stand with the escorts. Kaede grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Stay with me," she said quietly.

"Kaede, this is the royal family. You must greet them on your own," Shimari stated.

Kaede eyed her. "Fine." she said flatly.

The first one in line was a Princess and her husband. Kaede bowed to them. "Greetings, Princess and Prince," Kaede said.

The man grinned and said, "I'm not a Prince, Princess."

Kaede cast a smirk back at him. "Well, I'm not a Princess either. It's still good to meet you."

The Princess said, "I understood that you have been inducted into our family. "

"I declined the invitation," Kaede replied. "I have my own family, but it is good to meet you anyway, Princess."

Going down the line, Kaede could tell right away she was upsetting people. Tough nuts, she wasn't going to pretend to belong here.

The First in line Prince was a middle aged man who smiled broadly at her. "Kikumura Kaede, it is a joy to finally meet you," he said sincerely. "I understand you do not care much for titles."

"Not when people stick them on me," Kaede agreed. "I also have a mate, so I need no suitors."

"Yes, the boy who rescued you from that island. That was indeed very brave of him. He risked death to save you."

"He did." Kaede agreed. "Kouta would to anything for me, as I would to anything for him."

"Such devotion shows great honor. He did not accompany you?" The Prince asked.

"I insisted he stay home. I wasn't sure what is going to happen, and for some reason, if it turns bad, I don't want him endangered," Kaede stated.

The Prince's face opened up in shock. "Why would you think something bad might happen?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry if I offend," Kaede said evenly, "With the number of kidnap attempts against myself and my family, please understand I have become very wary of those I do not know."

The Prince nodded and looked over at the other horned women. "That is why you brought your own escorts."

"It is. As I said, I am sorry if I acted in bad taste, my intention is only to keep myself and my family safe," Kaede explained. Seeing him glance at her collar, she added, "Kouta insisted I wear my protective mail under my dress."

"Please, rest assured nothing will happen to you here," he offered.

"I am very pleased to hear that," Kaede replied and met the last person in line.

Kaede then exchanged bows with the Emperor.

Looking at her with a slight scowl, the Emperor asked, "I hear you are claiming the title as Kami incarnated."

"Not true," Kaede stated flatly. "That is what others are calling me. I am Kikumura Kaede, and that is what I want people to call me. The same thing with this Empress thing others are saying. I have claimed no such thing. If people are in trouble, yes, I will help if I can. As far as this other stuff, I never have laid claim to any of it."

"It was you who stopped that typhoon, and dealt with those ships from China?" he asked.

"I did. I blew the typhoon apart. I pushed the fishing boats under water. After that General called and told me about the ships headed for the Senkaku islands, I made them run into each other. I thought that was better than killing all of them and sinking their ships," Kaede told him.

The Emperor eyed her for a moment, then grew a smile. "Please, come in and join us. I have much to speak with you about."

Kaede walked into the Palace behind him. Seeing some workmen struggling to raise a statue up, she went over and used her mind arms to lift it up in place. The startled men stared at it.

"I'll hold it up, go ahead and ... do whatever you have to and fix it in place," Kaede called to them.

The foreman thanked her then got his men to work. The royal family, especially the Emperor watched her. He had arranged for those men to be doing that work when Kikumura arrived. She had passed his test. She really could do amazing things on the spot. Some of her feats he'd thought of as merely wild rumor became possible.

.

Kouta never thought Nana would be so excited to merely sit on the floor with him leaning back against each other's legs. He didn't have much homework, so after he was done, he helped Nana by quizzing some of the facts she had to remember.

Yuka was at then end of the table "Isn't Kaede going to be jealous?" she asked, eyeing them. "Or is this a case of what she don't know won't hurt her?"

Nana scowled at Yuka. Before Kouta was able to reply, Nana announced, "Kaede knows what Nana is doing, Kaede asked Nana to take care of Kouta, and Nana will! Yuka needs to find someone to take care of Yuka."

"It's not really any of your business, Yuka," Kouta told her.

"We'll see when she gets back," Yuka warned and turned to ignore them. She was really wishing she'd been born with horns on her head! That was the only girls Kouta paid attention to!

After their homework was done, Kouta watched some TV with Nana. He tried to ignore her large chest. Nana was growing an impressive set of breasts.

Takami came in and said with a wide smile, "Kouta, the auction for your Kaede VS the typhoon drawing was today. From what I understand, the bidding was so furious, it was almost brutal."

"Really?" he asked. "I take it that's a good thing?"

"It is for you, the final bid was set at three billion, seven hundred million, but on the second call, another bidder upped his bid to four billion. Two bidders got together and upped it again to 4 billion five hundred mil, THEN on the second call, another bidder bumped it up to 4 billion six hundred mil. No one else bid after that."

"Wow," Kouta said, staring at her.

"Right after the bidder's bank check clears the auction house, your bank will get a wire transfer. Congratulations, Kouta," Takami said with a wide grin.

"My son, the billionaire," Junso said with a wide grin. "Thinking of doing some investing?" he asked.

"Ahh yeah. I don't have any other use for that kind of money," Kouta told him. And here he thought still having over a million in the bank was a lot of money.

.

Sitting down with the Emperor, Kaede learned that he was upset, thinking his son was not going to be able to take the throne. Kaede assured him she did not want to become a political figure. She was concerned about Japan and it's people, but preferred to be a problem solver. She told him about the village she had a dream about, and found out they really did need help. She let him know she hated bullies, and had no problem dealing harshly with them.

They talked most of the day, first in a formal lounge, then in the gardens behind the Palace. His concern for his people mirrored hers. They agreed to work together for the good of Japan. By dinner time, Kaede was becoming semi-comfortable around the royal family. Not comfortable enough to let her guard down, but convinced they were not up to mischief.

The rooms that had been set aside for her were luxurious. Ornate tapestries covered the walls and ceiling. The poster bed was large enough for four people. Three servant women drew her bath and washed her. The house robe was pure silk, and she swore the interior of her skippers were as well. Kaede was not allowed to do anything herself. This was finery at it's best, but she would have enjoyed it much more if Kouta were here with her. Slipping between the silk sheets, she wondered how Kouta and Nana were doing.

.

Although Nana had to bathe with the other girls, she was so happy to go into Kouta's room for the night. Seeing Nana sniffle as she came in, Kouta eyed her.

"Nana, are you OK?" he asked.

Nana nodded and cast him a teary smile. "Nana is so happy!" she cried, and dove on him.

Landing square on top of him, Kouta's eyes bulged. He swore she tried to fall through him. She then hugged him tight.

"Nana has always wanted this! Nana wishes Kaede was here, but maybe Nana can stay when Kaede comes home?" she asked brightly.

"I do believe that is what Kaede wanted," Kouta told her. He petted her hair and got her beside him. Seeing her wide open smile, he kissed her briefly.

Nana blinked at him, then hugged him tight as she kissed him deeper. Breaking the kiss as she bear-hugged him, she said, "Please be kind to Nana as Kouta does with Kaede."

Kouta kissed and gently petted her. Tracing his lips down her neck he felt Nana grab the back of his head and grip his hair in her hands. Nana was panting as she shoved him down to her to bare breasts as she whined out, "Yes!"

Wow, he got a very close up view of Nana's chest. He swore those things were big enough to smother him! Nana did try, clamping his head to her chest. He was so glad when she wanted a kiss, he got to breathe.

It was going to be a long night.

.

"Kaede!"

Kaede snapped awake at the far off yell. Out of bed and headed for the door in an instant, Kaede reached for the door to open it when Mitsu flung it open.

"We need you, hurry! It's the Emperor!"

Flying down the hallway, Kaede asked, "What happened?"

In their speed they got to the grand bedroom where Shimari was kneeling over The Emperor who was in his bedclothes. The Prince was sitting in a chair, bracketed by two Imperial guards. Reiko was standing between them and Shimari.

Reiko explained, "We heard a scream, and those two guards there and I ran in to find the Prince over the Emperor. The Prince was strangling him! Shimari is trying to bring him around."

Kaede ran over to the other side of the Emperor and knelt down. "Shimari, what can I do to help?"

Shimari shook her head. "Nothing. I got his heart beating, and he's breathing, but he won't wake up. I'm afraid he has brain damage."

Kaede face palmed and groaned out, "Why?"

From his seat between the guards, the Prince said, "For you, Empress."

"What?" Kaede asked in shock as she stared at him.

Holding a straight face and a firm tone, he said, "I know the oath. We have been holding the throne for thousands of years, but now you are back. Father could not see that. It had to be done."

Kaede stood up, gaping at him. Screwing her face up, she yelled, "FUCK the throne, FUCK lineage or any other political bullshit." Pointing to the prone Emperor, she bellowed, "THIS. IS. YOUR. FATHER! You DO NOT harm your own family!" Kaede poised to say more, but realized she was about to get very disrespectful. Shifting her attention to one of the guards, she asked, "Anyone call an ambulance yet, or the police?"

"An ambulance is on the way, Kaede," The guard replied. "We do not call the police, this is an Imperial affair."

Hearing a groan, Kaede turned to Shimari. "How is he?"

On the floor, the Emperor opened his eyes and groaned again. One hand flopped weakly. Shimari looked up at Kaede sadly. "He will live, but his mind didn't survive. I repaired the damage to his vocal cords and larynx, but his brain was without oxygen for too long. I'm sorry, I can't do any more for him."

"I cannot take his place," the Prince stated.

Kaede snapped her head to him. How badly she wanted to pick him up and dash him into the floor until he was a bloody mess! Turning back, she focused on the helpless man on the floor. "Put him up on the bed, at least we can get him comfortable," she said.

More guards and Inspector Nakamura came in. He questioned the Imperial guards and Kaede's, then talked to the Prince. When he was done, he turned to Kaede and asked, "How do you want to handle this?"

"Me?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. The Emperor cannot make a decision, and the Prince has deferred all authority to you. Whatever you do, you need to keep in mind the sanctity of the royal family and make sure no doubt is cast upon them."

"I don't believe this," Kaede said weakly. She said the obvious first. "We have to do what we can for the Emperor. Is that ambulance coming?"

"It just pulled up outside."

Kaede looked at the Emperor. His eyes rolled and a hand would flop. There was no intelligence behind those eyes. "Shimari, will his brain heal?" she asked.

Shimari shook her head. "That is not possible. In time, he may regain some functioning, but he will never again be the person that he was."

"Damn!" Kaede spat.

"If I may," another man said. "I would suggest having the ambulance crew look over the Emperor to verify what that Lady just said, then send them away. This is not something we want in the news."

Kaede frowned at the tall, thin man. "And you are?" she asked heavily.

The man bowed and said, "Iwamoto Saburo, your Majesty. Advisor to the Emperor, at your service."

"So, appearance is more important than his life?" she asked Iwamoto in a hard tone.

"It is not just his life at stake, but the dignity and honor of the Imperial household," he explained. "A simple explanation, say, a stroke, is a much more desirable than admitting the Prince attacking the Emperor. We cannot have anyone finding out about such a disgraceful act within the Emperor's family."

"The damage is done," Shimari said. "Kaede, you should listen to him."

Stewing in place, Kaede cast another scornful look at the Prince, then shifted her gaze back to the helpless Emperor. She saw everyone looking at her, waiting for her decission. "Shimari, stay with him. Do everything you can. We need him back if at all possible."

"Yes Kaede."

The ambulance crew came in. Kaede stepped back as Shimari explained they suspected a stroke. Having healed his neck, there were no longer strangulation marks. The ambulance crew agreed. They gave the Emperor oxygen and wanted to take him to the hosiptal. Kaede nodded and said, "Shimari, go with them."

"Are you a medic?" one of the men from the ambulance asked.

"I am a healer, I got his heart going and his breath back. I can do nothing to heal his brain," Shimari told them.

"All right, come with us, the doctor will need to know what happened."

As the Emperor was taken out, Kaede saw the hallway was full of the rest of the family. Kaede rubbed her head. She glaced at the Prince who was sitting still. Why did he have to pull this stupid stunt while she was here?

"Your Majesty..." Iwamoto started, and Kaede cut him off.

"Call me that again and you'll be sorry. My name is Kaede!" she snapped.

Meekly, Iwamoto said, "As you wish, Kaede. People will be expecting an announcement. Shall I prepare a statement for the press that the Emperor has suffered a devistating stroke?"

"How about he was found unconcious and was rushed to the hosiptal. The doctors may find something different," Kaede said and cast a hateful glance at the Prince.

"Very wise. I shall see to it," Iwamoto said with a bow and left.

The faimly, except for the Queen who had gone with the ambulance, drifted in wanting to know what happened. They looked to the Prince. Wth his straight face, he said, 'Our Emperor has possibly suffere a stroke, I found him lyng on the floor, unconcious."

Kaede wanted to splatter him all over the fine tapestries behind him. She couldn't. He was saying what she told Iwamoto the 'official' story was. The ease in which he said it, make her sick.

He continued with, "I cannot take my Father's place. I therefore relinquish the throne to Kikukmura Kaede."

"Not yet you don't," Kaede said evenly as the family turned to her. "He's not dead and maybe the hospital can help him." Thinking, Kaede added, "If you refuse to do your duty, a younger sibling will be able to."

"I am doing my duty," The Prince stated. "We hold the throne for Kami, and you are here. Why do you resist doing your duty?"

Sensing Kaede's mind hands coming out as she glared at the Prince, Umeko cried, "Kaede, NO!"

Her invisble appendages cocked back around her like snakes about to strike, Kaede paused as Umeko rushed between her and the Prince with a look of terror on her face.

"Kaede, NO, please!" Umeko cried again.

"You kill him and it will be very bad," Reiko said from beside her.

Tightening her fists, Kaede retracted her invisible arms. "I need to go to my room," she stated, and stormed out. Once she got there, she belted out a fustrated scream.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

 _You know you can't hold me forever_

 _I didn't sign up with you_

 _I'm not a present for your friends to open_

 _My voice to young to be singing_

 _the blues. Ahh Ah Ah Ah._

 _ **-Elton John-**_

Saturday afternoon, it was announced that the Emperor has suffered a devastating heart attack. Although he had gotten immediate medical attention, the lack of oxygen to his brain left him unable to move or speak. A room was being set up in the palace for his long term care. Currently, Kikumura Kaede, who many suspected was Kami incarnated, was temporarily filling the role as Empress until it was clear if the Emperor had any chance of recovery.

.

Kaede had the Prince confined to his rooms. The stated reason being that he was stricken with grief over the sudden illness of his father. The real reason was that Kaede was afraid she just might kill him if he showed his face to her.

As the news blurted her name out as 'Empress', Kaede searched for who should be the rightful heir, and not that murdering Prince. Getting the family together, she explained what really happened, and reinforced she had no desire to step into the Empress role. She needed a true heir to step up.

The next in line was the Prince's five year old son. He could be Emperor in name, but would have to have a guardian to fill the Emperor role until he at least finished school.

Kaede looked at the Princess and asked. "You can be his guardian, can't you? Being the Emperor's daughter, Why can't you be the Empress?"

The Princess shook her head. "By tradition, it is not a role that a female should take."

Kaede frowned at her and blasted out, "Then why in the hell are they calling ME Empress?"

"You have the spirit of Kami. I do not," the Princess said firmly.

Kaede face planted with a groan. She wiped her face as she lifted her head. "Everyone? I'm still in school too. By what you've told me, I can't be Empress."

"But you are," Shimari said, gazing at her.

"NOT helping, Shimari," Kaede grumbled at her.

"Kaede," The Princess' husband said, "It is widely known now that you have already performed miracles for Japan by saving people and property and forcing China to accept our terms. Both were a great relief to us. By naming you Empress, it will make the people feel safer."

"I must agree," Iwamoto said from the side. "Kaede, you have the power to do fantastic things. Even if you do not use it, others know it is there. That will give Japan an advantage in dealing with other nations that, shall we say, have been a trial to deal with. I would beg you to accept the title and make your presence here known."

"I have to go to school Monday morning, in Kamakura," Kaede told him, stressing the location.

"May I suggest a solution?" Shimari asked. "There is nothing saying the Emperor, or Empress, needs to be here. Daily affairs can be handled by the staff here, and Kaede can return to Kamakura for school. No one needs to know where she is. If a problem arises, just contact us and it will be dealt with."

Iwamoto smiled and clapped his hands together. "Yes, that is an excellent suggestion!"

Kaede eyed Shimari, not happy with her.

"Kaede, all of us need you to step up and be Empress," the Princess said.

Kaede saw herself being pulled from her comfortable home at the Maple Inn with Kouta, to be surrounded by these people. She hadn't forgotten her nightmare about that. At the same time, it was looking like the royalty here was bent on her taking a throne she didn't want. So was Shimari. Letting out a huff, she said, "OK, fine. Here is what I'll do. While the Emperor is incapacitated, I'll be ... Empress," she said, forcing it out. "BUT! Be advised that I do live in Kamakura, and any attempt to drag me out of my home to live here will result in many dismembered bodies! Kouta and I have fought hard to live in a nice, peaceful place. I will not be pulled away from that by anyone."

Kaede was expecting for another verbal assault on why she should stay here. Instead, the entire group bowed and said, "Yes, Empress."

"It's Kaede," she reminded them.

.

Kouta found out Nana loved attention. After a long night of making out and fondling, Nana stuck to Kouta's side, even as he started another drawing. This was just a practice drawing, sketching out a room in detail. He drew Nana in the picture, which made Nana happy. He caught the afternoon news about Kaede 'stepping up' to take the throne since the Emperor was disabled. Unfortunately, the newscaster didn't provide any details.

"It's happening, just like I said," Yuka said vacantly.

Kouta pretended not to hear her.

A couple hours later, Kaede called. Junso got the phone and talked to Kaede briefly, then handed it to Kouta.

"Kaede, how are you doing up there?" Kouta asked.

"I'll be home on time, Sunday night," Kaede said firmly. "They are not keeping me here."

Kouta wondered why she was being so intense, then remembered. "You're afraid of your nightmare coming true?" he asked.

"Very! Don't worry, I will be back. How is Nana doing?"

"Nana's doing well, though I think we gained a bed partner," Kouta said softer, hoping not too many people heard him.

"That's fine with me if Nana's happy. I really miss you."

"I really miss you too. I take it things are not going well there?" he asked.

"I'll tell you about it when I get home. I would really like to come home tonight, but I can't. I have to wait until Sunday afternoon."

Hearing the stress in her voice, Kouta said, "Hey, it won't be forever, right? You just have to hold on until tomorrow. I'll be waiting with open arms."

"I'll be eager to dive in," Kaede said, her voice lightening up. "I love you, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too, Hold on for one more day, sweetie."

.

Kaede hung up, felling a little better having talked to Kouta. She tried to wiggle out of the services tomorrow, but everyone insisted she be there so the Prime Minister and members of the Diet could see her. This was an appearance she had to make.

Kaede also had to learn the 'basics' of the large staff that was assigned to the Emperor. Every facet of Japanese life was represented in the Emperor's staff. Everything from military to the arts had a Director and a slew of staff under them. The Medical Director was hustling to get the Emperor home, and told the Princess about the status. Kaede was told to speak to no one, and no one to her, other than the Princess. It was considered rude to speak directly to the Emperor, or in this case, Empress. Kaede thought it was a stupid rule.

Between the Imperial guard and Kaede's, at times Kaede couldn't even see the one the Princess was talking to. She heard what they said, but the form was lost in the sea of bodies around her. It was really irritating.

"Kaede? is that you?" a familiar voice called out.

Searching through the mass around her, Kaede caught a glimpse of Chiho from school. Chiho was blocked away.

OK, this was too much. Kaede stepped towards Chiho, plowing herself a path. Umeko knew enough to get out of the way. The men before her tried to close up to block her in. Kaede threw them out of the way to tumble to the sides.

"Chiho!" Kaede said brightly as she walked to the rope separating the common people from the royalty.

Seeing the white and gold Kimono Kaede wore, Chiho asked, "Kaede, what are you doing here? You know the Emperor?"

"You might say that," Kaede said, happy to see a friend. "So you're visiting with a tour group?"

Chiho nodded and motioned to the pack of girls staring at them. "This is our cultural club! We stopped by the art museum and they have a drawing there Kouta did of you fighting the typhoon. That was really cool!"

"Kouta can really make drawings come alive," Kaede agreed.

The crowd got closer as Kaede talked over the rope to Chiho. So did all the security men.

Chiho looked at the unhappy men. "Ahh, Kaede, no one kidnapped you again, did they?" she asked.

"No, I came to visit," Kaede said and cast an unhappy glare at the men. They backed off. "I hope you enjoy your visit. I have to get going," she told Chiho.

"OH yes! I'm sure you're busy, see you in school," Chiho said happily.

"Bye for now," Kaede replied. They waved to each other. Kaede returned to the pack of now frustrated looking men. Returning to her spot in the middle, the Princess was right in front of her.

The Princess eyed Kaede angrily. "Empress, you are not to speak to commoners. It is be...URK!"

Kaede grabbed the Princess by the throat to shut her up. Letting go, Kaede said, "I will speak to friends if I see them. I will tell you now, I don't care much for this, better than anyone else, attitude you people have. Let's go and get this over with."

Casting Kaede a frightened gaze, the Princess continued on.

"Kaede, that was very rude," Shimari said.

"Ask me if I give a shit," Kaede replied.

"Do you give a shit?" Umeko asked with a crooked grin.

Kaede stuck her tongue out at her.

.

By the time they got to the gardens, Kaede swore she had seen, or rather the Princess had seen a hundred different people all working for the Emperor. Imperial guards spread out when they entered the gardens. Shimari and Kaede's guard stayed close.

"These are the Emperor's personal gardens. There is no need for tight security here," the Princess explained.

"Have you ever been kidnapped, or had your family kidnapped?" Kaede asked.

"No, we are secure here."

"Then don't talk to me about what I need for security," Kaede told her.

The Princess let out a frustrated huff and said, "We do need to talk about you speaking to tourists. We are suppose to be seen as above the common folk. That means we we have others speak for us. Especially you."

Kaede eyed her and asked, "So when I go to school, I don't talk to anyone?"

"You should stay here and be tutored," the Princess stated.

"No, I'm going home tomorrow," Kaede replied. She looked at the flowering plants growing here. Some of them were really pretty.

"We were hoping you'd change your mind."

Kaede turned her gaze from the flowers she was looking at. "Princess, arrangements have been made to take me home, yes?"she asked.

The Princess paused. "If that is what you wish."

Right, there were no arraignments made. Kaede turned to Reiko and said, "Get us train tickets to Kamakura for tomorrow. If you can't get them, rent a cab. I'll pay."

The Princess flushed, "You ... can't do that! We need our Empress here!"

"Make those tickets for a late train tonight," Kaede said. "Go."

"Yes, Kaede," Reiko said. She held out her hand. Kaede gave her the bank card. Reiko took off, bounding over hedges, then fences.

"Wait! Royalty do not ride on public trains," the Princess said with a gasp.

Kaede eyed her and sad, "You had no intention of letting me go home, did you? You want to keep me here. Guess what, we are leaving and there is nothing you or anyone can do to stop us."

"Please, let me arrange a flight for you," the Princess said quickly.

"Too late, my trust in you has dropped to zero," Kaede said flatly.

"The Prime Minister is expecting to see you tomorrow," the Princess stated.

"Tough luck. I won't be here," Kaede said and started walking back towards the Palace.

The Princess quickly caught up to stride along beside her. "What do I tell him when he doesn't get to meet you?"

"The truth. You pissed me off and I went home."

"That is not the proper attitude of a member of the royal family!" the Princess barked.

Kaede stopped and spun to face her. The Princess immediately backed up and covered her throat. "NOW you get it," Kaede said. "I am NOT a member of the royal family! I am a member of MY family, and I'm going home to them. If you need something, CALL!"

Kaede strode off. Umeko stayed by the Princess and tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump. "Hey, Princess? It's not a good idea to lie to Kaede. If she thinks you're trying to keep her here against her will, there will be bodies splattered on the ground. You know that, right?"

Her face crimped up looking like she was about to cry, the Princess stated, "My brother is a BAKA!"

"No argument there," Umeko said, then hurried after Kaede.

.

Reiko came bounding back in with tickets for the eleven O-clock train scheduled to reach Kamakura at 2:15 AM. Kaede and the others got back in thier own clothes and ready to leave when Reiko returned.

"Anyone try to stop you?" Kaede asked.

"Nope. In fact, they made sure they were out of my way," Reiko said with a grin.

A servant came to let Kaede know dinner would be ready soon. Kaede declined, saying they were going to be leaving very soon. Upset, the servant ran to tell the Princess.

Shimari asked, "Kaede, we really should stay and eat here, at least."

"And risk a sleeping drug or something in our food?" Kaede asked in return. "Shimari, they don't want me to go, and never got a plane reservation like they said they did. At this point I think they will stoop to anything to keep me here. We can go find a decent restaurant and eat there. we've got five hours to kill."

"Kaede, you should reconsider," Shimari insisted.

"You want to stay? Then stay. Me, I'm going home," Kaede told her.

Shimari shook her head sadly and said, "I think you are making the wrong decision."

"Then I am."

.

On their way out, the Princess, her husband, the Queen, Iwamoto and the Prince's wife met them in the large foyer. Kaede bowed to them and said, "I thank you for letting us visit your grand home and I wish the very best for the Emperor. If there is anything you or the Prime Minister needs, please feel free to call. If it is during school hours, be sure it is an emergency, or else the office won't even tell me about it."

"Is there no way you will reconsider?" the Queen asked.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, no. This is your house, not mine. I am willing to do all I can, but I must do it from home," Kaede said.

"What of the Prince?" his wife asked.

Kaede had forgotten about him. "Now that I am leaving, what happens with him is up to you. I had him confined to quarters, frankly, so I would not give into the impulse to end his life for hurting his father like he did."

"You place a high value on family," Iwamoto said.

"Shouldn't everyone?" Kaede asked. She then nodded to her group and headed for the door.

Surprisingly, no one tried to stop them from leaving. It was a long walk to the main gate, and an even a longer one to find a bus station. When they got into the town, people passing by stared at them. That wasn't surprising, none of them were wearing hats. Asking a man who was intently watching them, he told them where to find the bus stop, and the best route to take to get to the train station. He then bowed to them.

Kaede and the others returned his bow and thanked him.

It was dark by the time the bus came. The few others waiting for the bus watched them closely, but didn't say anything. Seeing an older woman having trouble, Kaede helped her up on the bus. Riding to a local train station, they got on board the train as again, people studied them.

"I bet they never saw people with horns before," Reiko said with a smirk.

"Probably not," Kaede agreed and looked for a seat.

"Please, Empress, sit here!" a man said as he got up. Those beside him cleared the bench, all indicating Kaede to sit.

"Thank you, Sir," Kaede said pleasantly and sat down. There was enough room for all her group to sit. It was only after she sat down, did it click with her what the man called her.

A teenage girl held out a pad and pen to Kaede. Bowing deeply, she asked, "Empress, may I please have your signature?"

"Kiku, that is very rude!" the man beside her said. "THIS is the Empress, you don't as such things of her!"

"It's all right," Kaede said quickly. "And please, call me Kaede."

The man's jaw dropped a Kaede took the pad.

Pointing to the pad, Kaede asked, "There's not a blank check under this, is there?" she asked with a smirk.

The girl flushed red. Reiko, Mitsu, Umeko and Ayame laughed. "Yeah, Kaede, she heard you were rich," Umeko said with a giggle.

Kaede signed the paper, 'To Kiku, please have a good life, Kaede.' She handed it back as the girl's face spread open in joy.

"Thank you, Empress!" she cried.

"It's Kaede, please."

Soon, Kaede had a crowd around her. A few asked her to sign things like their jacket bag or a sneaker. She put a halt on it when a young man asked her to sign his bare shoulder. "No, your girlfriend might get jealous," Kaede told him. More laughter rose up. She did sign his shirt for him.

Overall, it was a fun train ride to the main station. Once there, they found a restaurant and had a late diner. Upon going into the place, a waitress dropped her tray in shock at seeing them. The manager raced out and got them 'private' booths, in the back, as well as their own waitress. They had a good meal. It was going on ten thirty by the time they were ready to leave.

Kaede tried to pay the bill. The manager refused any money, only wanting a picture of him standing with Kaede. That was acceptable. Kaede thanked him for the generosity.

People on the street had never before seen the head Monarch of Japan out and about like this before. It was something completely unheard of. Long after Kaede and her crew were on their way on a bullet train south, the talk of the new Empress walking around and meeting people was a hot topic. Reporters flocked to the area to get interviews with Kaede, but the train had already left the station.

.

Junso, Akio, Kouta and Nana met the train with Sachi and Mai when it pulled into Kamakura in the early morning hours. Upon seeing Kouta, Kaede dropped her bag and ran into his arms with a sigh of relief. Other people exiting waved and bid Kaede farewell. Kaede waved back with her free arm, then hugged Nana close.

"Did you have a good time?" Kaede asked her.

"Nana had a wonderful time!" Nana beamed, then noted, "Kaede, you look real tired."

"I am," Kaede admitted.

"Nana will help with Kaede's bath, then we can all snuggle up together!" Nana said happily.

Kaede laughed and let Kouta and Nana lead her out. It was so good to be home again.

.

Kaede had a nice, relaxing Sunday, sleeping in then taking a walk with Kouta and Nana. They checked out the beach from the top of the stairs leading down to the beach area.

Standing here with Kaede, Kouta's memories of this special spot filled him. Unconsciously, he began humming Lilium. Kaede joined him. After they hummed a few bars, Nana joined in. Kouta stood with his arms around Kaede and Nana, teary eyed in his joy. They were here, in this special place. No Kakuzawa, no SDF forces waited below with guns to kill them. His Father was here, and happily married to Akio, who was not going to die from some mad man's bullets.

"Kouta?" Kaede asked, seeing a tear run down his cheek.

Kouta smiled at her. "I'm just happy. Happier than I ever thought possible." Glancing at Nana, he added, "I'm Nana-happy."

Kaede laughed and hugged him. "I think I'm Nana-happy too," she said, casting him a soft look.

"Nana is happy!" Nana chimed. They fell into a three way hug. To be so loved was wonderful.

"Kouta, is the weather good enough to go out in our canoes?" Nana asked cheerfully. "Nana wants to get in the water and go fast!"

"I'm thinking we should find a lake," Kouta told her.

"How about up the river down there, between the beaches?" Kaede asked.

"OK, next weekend if it doesn't rain?" Kouta asked.

"YES!" Nana cried in a bounce. "Let's go make sure the canoes are ready. Come on Kaede and Kouta!"

Kouta braced himself for Nana's arm yank as he was spun around. Then Kaede yanked on him too. It was a good thing he had decent reflexes, he kept his feet as they towed him along.

.

Before dinner, Kaede got another feeling of someone 'wanting ' her. She got her headband and focused just in time to see a girl jump off a stump in the woods. The rope around her neck kept her from hitting the ground. Her legs pedaled wildly in the air as she grabbed at the rope, her face reddening, eyes impossibly wide.

Kaede shot to the location, cut the rope and caught the girl when she fell. She got the rope off as the girl choked and took gasping breaths. Kaede sat on the ground beside her.

"What are you doing?" Kaede asked the dark haired girl she guessed was in her last years of high school.

The girl gazed at her wide eyed. "Am I dead?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"You would have been," Kaede said. "Why did you do that?"

Casting her a pleading look, tears came to the girls eyes. "I want to die, to come back with a better life! I hate everything about my life! I can't do anything right, I'm failing in school, the girl I thought was my best friend took my boyfriend away from me ... my life is horrible!"

Kaede stood up and asked, "Can you walk?"

The girl got up. As if seeing Kaede for the first time, her mouth worked, then she asked in a squeak, "Empress?"

"Kaede," Kaede said correcting her. "Yeah, I know about having a sucky life. When I was little, I was stuck in an orphanage where the boys loved to bully me because of these horns. They would tear up my clothes, ruin my book bag, trip me, beat me, anything to see me cry. I thought I was stuck there forever." Casting the girl a smirk, Kaede added, "But you know what? Someone saved me. Kouta came and got me away from there. I don't know what would have happened if he never found me, but I am sure it would have been terrible."

Looking squarely at the girl, Kaede said, "My point is life isn't easy for anyone. Yes, some people have it harder than others. The thing is, if you kill yourself, it's over. You will never grow stronger. Your soul will never become stronger. You will never get to meet your savior, you will never have the chance to be happy."

"I loved my boyfriend," the girl pined with a sniffle.

"Then fight to get him back," Kaede told her. "If he resists, forget him and look for someone who really does like you. If you're doing bad in school, get help and study hard. Fight to make things better for yourself. If you don't know how, then learn how. If you got the guts to hang yourself by a rope in the woods, then I know you must have the guts to face the problems you're having."

Girl winced. "It's so hard..."

"It is," Kaede agreed. "You can do it. I know there is a great emphasis on honor and respect to others. What is not often stressed is having honor and respect for yourself as well. What is your name?"

"Kazuhiro Yoshiko," the girl said meekly.

In a firm tone, Kaede said, "Then Kazuhiro Yoskiko, I hereby command you to do your best to improve your life! Will you fight for me and yourself?"

Yoshiko's face brightened. "I will!"

"Then march back home and take control! Make what's wrong, right again. Can you do that?" Kaede asked firmly.

"I will!" Yoshiko said firmly.

Quickening her pace as Kaede continued to pump her up, Yoshiko's weepy face firmed up.

A far off voice called, "Yoshiko!"

"My Mom," Yoshiko said, withering a little.

"DO NOT back down!" Kaede snapped. "Call back to her. Face her! Let your mother know you are going to stand up and fight! No more running away!"

Yoshiko regained her firm look. "I'm here mother!" she yelled and strode towards the voice.

"Remember, show respect but do not be weak," Kaede coached.

They came upon a harried looking woman. Kaede faded from view and watched.

"Yoshiko, what are you doing out here?" her mother asked. "Why is your neck all red?"

Yoshiko face her mother and said, "I was going to hang myself. Our Empress came and saved me, and ordered me to work hard and fight to do my best."

"You Baka! Why would the Empress come and take time with you?" her mother asked crossly.

Appearing beside Yoshiko, Kaede said, "Because Yoshiko's life is precious. She deserves another chance."

The woman backed up with a yelp and tripped to fall on her behind.

Pointing to the gaping woman, Kaede said, "Yoshiko, help your mother up. There are others I need to see. You will do fine now?"

Yoshiko nodded with a grin. "I will, Kaede. I promise to do my very best."

Kaede faded away and returned to her room, feeling good she had saved that girl. Upon opening her eyes in their room, Kaede saw Nana watching her.

"Kaede, you were sleeping sitting up," Nana told her.

Kaede chuckled. "No, Nana, I was concentrating. I had to go save someone. They are fine now."

Nana smiled and said, "Kaede likes saving people. Nana is happy about that, Kaede saved Nana and gave Nana a good home."

Kaede hugged Nana. "Nana is a very good girl."

"Can we kiss and cuddle and rub gently with Kouta tonight?" Nana asked.

"For a little while. We have school in the morning."

Nana hugged Kaede tighter, proclaiming, "Nana loves Kaede and Kouta!"

"And we love you too, Nana."

.

On the news Yoshiko's mother was on, Yoshiko beside her. Talking to the reporter, she said,

"Yes, I swear it! Yoshiko told me the Empress had come to save her, and I didn't believe it. Then she appeared out of thin air, right in front of me! She talked to Yoskiko again, then ... vanished!"

"That is quite the story!" the woman reporter said. "Yoshiko-san, tell us about your encounter with Empress Kaede."

Yoshiko straightened herself and said, "After she cut me down, she ordered me to fight back against the things that were wrong in my life, instead of giving up. Things like if my grades are bad, work hard and study to get them better. If a boy I like won't like me back, forget him and move on. She said I must have honor and respect for myself as well as others." With a sniffle, she said, "Kaede said my life is precious, so I am getting a second chance to do my best! I will too! Empress Kaede is ... so wonderful!"

Watching the news on the couch with his arm around Akio, Junso smiled and said, "Kaede is really making a name for herself."

"That she is." Akio agreed. "Maybe some day here, Kaede will accept that she does have Kami's spirit within her."

.

Monday morning came as normal for Kouta. Well, mostly normal. Getting up, he brushed Kaede's hair once she was dressed, today putting it up in a single braid instead of two. Nana wanted him to do that for her too, so he did. They went to breakfast with everyone at the long tables in the dining room. Kouta brought their school bags. The sky was full of heavily clouds, so they got their raincoats and umbrellas.

Leaving the gate, three men were waiting for them.

"Greetings, Iwamoto," Kaede said. The three men bowed deeply.

"Good Morning Empress, I have items of interest for you," Iwamoto said and showed her a list.

"Tell me as we walk, I don't want to be late," Kaede told him and motioned for him to follow.

Iwamoto read off the list.

"The Prime Minister will have time to see you here at home, tomorrow afternoon. The Coast Guard has organized the raising of those fishing boats that sunk. Two Chinese ships will be allowed into the area with two of our coast guard ships. Tugboats will be bringing a salvage barge, which maritime investigators will be on, again equal numbers of our people and from China. Each fishing boat has been located and divers have photographs of them. They appear to be undamaged. If they are sea worthy, China wishes to tow them back to the port they came from ..."

"Make sure we get plenty of pictures of those boats before they do," Kaede said.

"That has been stressed to the investigators, Empress," Iwamoto explained. "Most important is the Ambassador and the Vice President of the United States is meeting with the Prime Minister and his cabinet next Wednesday to discuss the South China sea difficulty. The Philippine Ambassador is expected to be there as well. The Prime Minister strongly requests your presence."

Kaede let out a huff and said, "I did not want to be involved with politics."

"Forgive me, Empress, but the Prime Minister believes talks will go better with you present," Iwamoto said firmly.

"Kaede, you have to go away again?" Nana asked innocently.

Kaede frowned. She really didn't want to go. She looked at Kouta.

"Iwamoto-san? This problem is this something serious?" Kouta asked.

"Empress, I would beg you to be there," Iwamoto said, ignoring him.

Kaede eyed the man sternly. "You can answer Kouta, or you can leave us," she said flatly.

Iwamoto looked at Kouta and harshly he said, "Yes it is, and has been a problem!" He then yelped as he was lifted ten feet in the air. His arms flailing, he dropped his list and his briefcase.

Looking up at hm, Kaede said with a growl, "Speak to Kouta harshly again, and you'll be going swimming in the ocean after a long flight from where I stand. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Empress, please forgive me!" Iwamoto cried out.

Kaede dropped him, catching him just before he hit the ground and stood him on his feet. "Now then, what is this meeting suppose to accomplish?" she asked.

A much chastened Iwamoto meekly said, "To confirm our united stand against China claiming the South China sea as their exclusive territory."

"And do what about it?" Kaede asked.

"No positive action has been recommended except for freedom of the seas exercises."

"Which means what?" Kaede prodded.

"Sailing through the international waters China is claiming as their own."

"That's it?"

"Yes, Empress. China is building military installations on islands they have made there," Iwamoto explained.

Kaede walked along and thought for a moment, then said, "So, you're saying this important meeting is to get together and complain about something no one will do anything about."

Iwamoto paused. Letting out a huff, he said, "That is one way to view the situation, Empress."

"Then, I'm not going," Kaede stated. "What is the most irritating island to others the Chinese have built?"

"I ... don't know," Iwamoto admitted.

"Find out, then call me before Saturday. Saturday morning, I'll do something about that island," she stated.

"Yes, Empress," Iwamoto said with a bow, picked up his things and went on his own way.

.

The rest of the walk to school was uneventful until the made the school yard. Kaede swore the entire school was waiting outside. When Kaede walked onto the school grounds, a massive cheer erupted. Cheers, whistles, applause and yells of 'Our Empress!' filled the air.

Overwhelmed by the attention, Kaede blushed and hid partially behind Kouta. She waved from behind him. This brought a roar of laughter and approval from the other students.

Once the initial excitement died down, it was a fairly normal day at school. Normal except Kaede lost count of how many times she had to say, "Call me Kaede, not Empress."

.

In a top secret meeting iside the Diet building, men were trying to decide which of the artificial islands China built that was the most 'irritating'. It was a heated discussion, but they chose Mischief reef, due to the massive military expansion there. Itwamoto was called in and given a map showing the island.

"Did she say what she's going to do?"

"No sir. She only said to give her the most irritating island, and she would do something about it."

They decided to keep a close watch on Mischief reef Saturday morning.

.

Friday night, Kaede went to bed early and set an alarm for 4 AM. She did not want her 'island episode' to interfere with their fun time tomorrow.

.

In the US and Japan, satellite feeds were coming in, focused on the island built up on Mischief reef. It was still dark when they noticed winds building up. Tracking the winds, it looked like a typhoon was building up right around the island. The wind was raising tall waves that circled the island, radiating out.

Generals were called and top politicians watched intently as the winds howled. It was getting obvious something was going to happen.

Unlike a typhoon, the center eye shrunk. Winds that were screaming at 300 KPH closed on the island. Planes sitting on the runway were picked up and smashed into buildings. That debris stayed airborne and smashed into more buildings. A set of missile launchers were blown over. Every bit of debris flew in the winds until is smashed into something else, then more debris filled the air. A vehicle mounted missile station tumbled into the sea.

Men on the ground tried to come out and secure loose items as the eye closed down to only fifty meters, making the storm more like a giant tornado. Inside that eye, broken debris and men were sucked up into the air to be thrown at standing structures. A ship that was at anchor was lifted and ground into the land. Pieces of it flew off to join the thickening debris screaming in tight circles.

Slowly, the island was eroding as the winds now black with debris chewed away at the every structure and the island itself. The sand the island was made from flew into the outer winds high in the air to fall into the sea. Other debris followed as the super tornado now tightened it's diameter even more. An explosion lit the howling twister, then another bright flash filled the tornado, blasting out bits of debris.

Tightening down to cover only the island, the black, debris filled winds now screamed at over 400 KPH. Chunks of runway and buildings could be seen whipping around until they were spit out at a high altitude to fall back into the sea. As the super tornado shrunk down further, there was only water left behind. As dawn approached, the tornado collapsed in on itself, flinging the last bits of debris out into the ocean.

The island was gone.

.

It was a beautiful day out. Few clouds, little wind and warm enough to wear only light clothing. Kouta pulled his canoe towards the beach. Nana had decided to ride with her best friends today.

Kaede walked along beside Kouta, waiting for the chance to lay down in the bottom of his canoe and get some rest. Wiping that island off the map took more effort than she thought it would. That sand was really packed tight. She knew many died this morning, but as she had studied what China was doing, she determined they were being bullies. They deserved what happened to them. She hoped they got the hint.

"I got the back, Kouta," Nana said and lifted the back of the canoe so they could walk down the stairs.

Nana's statement broke Kaede out of her thoughts in time to walk down the stairs instead of having an embarrassing accident.

"The water is all but calm," Kouta noted as he looked ahead.

"That's good, a nice calm ride sounds wonderful," Kaede said.

"We still have to wear the life jackets," Kouta told her.

Going down to the surf, they put the canoe in and loaded the wheels and themselves in. Even with Nana in the front, there was still enough room for Kaede to lie flat on the bottom. Nana sat backwards in the front seat, iding lettting one hand dangle in the water to play with the ripples as Kouta headed for the river.

"Careful Nana, you might catch a fish doing that," Kouta teased.

"But, Nana's not fishing," Nana replied.

"Fish don't care. They might mistake your fingers for worms," Kouta told her.

Nana pulled her hand out of the water and laid her head on her arm, looking over the side of the front. "Nana doesn't see any fish," she said absently.

"I'm sure they are there. Keep watching," Kouta coaxed.

Nana frowned and watched. Pointing she yelled, "Nana saw a fish!"

"Nana, please watch the fish quieter," Kaede grumbled.

Kouta laughed. Sighting the river, he angled towards the smooth flow of water pouring out into the bay. The current wasn't fast. He was able to make good headway without tiring himself out.

"Another fish!" Nana whispered as she pointed.

Kouta peddled almost absently as they slowly cruised under the road bridge. Seeing a boat that was fishing, Kouta moved to the other side to stay clear of him. He exchanged waves with the man as Nana did.

This was relaxing fun. With Kaede laid out on the bottom, snoring now, and Nana watching for fish in the front, it was also a very nice view. He wondered how far up the river he could go.

.

The disappearence of the Mishcief reef island was sending shock waves throughout not only the Far East, but around the world. Speculation was high as to what caused the powerful winds that wiped it off the face of the Earth. Although some had their suspiscions, no one really knew and were afraid to point a finger. China was sure it was some super secret weather control weapon, but had no idea how it was used, or where it came from. They immidiatly surrounded their other islands with ships, thinking that somehow those ships would be able to stop another occurance.

Planes and rescue vessels surrounded Mishcief reef, searching for any survivors and some clue as to what caused the islands' destruction.

The very few others who knew only that Empress Kaede said she was going to do 'something', were in awe at the power that had been displayed. In their minds, there was no longer any doubt. Only the power of a god could wipe an entire island away in the matter of a couple hours. To them, Kaede was indeed the Goddess Kami incarnate.


	30. Chapter 30

CH 30

It had to happen some time. Even with the security all the Diclonius girls kept around Kaede and the Maple Inn, 'Empress Kaede's' home became public knowledge. Kaede thought it was the Prime Minister with some members of the Diet coming to visit that drew the attention, or maybe it was a reporter sneaking up for a closer look. Whatever the cause, now everyone in Japan knew the Maple Inn in Kamakura was where Kaede called home. The school she went to was common knowledge also, as was the fact she liked to take rides in the very canoe that Kouta has risked his life to save her in.

Canoeing became popular, especially models that now came with a pedal system with a pair of propellers in the back. Another company was make 'horn' head bands, and pink hair dye and wigs were 'in'.

Since Kaede could 'hear' people calling to her, at least twice a week she donned her head band to go save someone or a group of someones. A fire in an apartment building where the residents could not get out. They called (prayed) and Kaede came to squelch the fire and get everyone out. A car accident, Kaede arrived to tear the car apart and rescue the small kids trapped inside. Another case of Muslims trying to forcibly 'convert' people to end up splattered on the streets of some island.

By the time Kaede turned 15, she was well known, and wishing she wasn't. Just going out for a ride in their canoe was a big press event with the beaches packed with people to get a glimpse of her. Iwamoto visited her on nearly a daily basis, usually when they were headed out to go to school. He told her about China working to rebuilt the island she'd wiped out, so Kaede wiped out another one, along with the four warships that were protecting it.

Iwamoto was telling her tensions in the south China sea were getting worse due to islands disappearing. China was howling mad, claiming the United States was somehow doing it. The United States kept sailing close to the remaining islands, which provoked China further. The UN had determined China had no claim to the south China sea. The US Ambassador sent hints that more Islands should disappear. Everyone was talking, but no one as listening.

Of course, on Kaede's 15th Birthday, a whole host of government officials and celebrities wished to come help her 'celebrate'. Shimari was for it, but thankfully, Junso, Takami and Akio flatly said no. That day was going to be family time, something Kaede was getting less and less of.

Kaede did get some information on Nana's disease that was making her age quickly. The doctor Junso had taken Nana to years ago had not stopped working on the problem. With some help from a medical university, he found that the cause seemed to be with Nana's pituitary gland. Although it was functioning, the gland was emitting hormone enzymes too quickly, causing Nana's rapid growth. The University of Tokyo agreed to bring in a specialist to perform micro-surgery so the problem could be corrected.

The day after Kaede turned 15, Junso, Akio, Nana, Kouta and Kaede (along with her guard) went to Tokyo to have the surgery done. The cost was high, but Kouta had the money to pay for it. Since they were in Tokyo, the Princess and Iwamoto insisted Kaede and the clan stay at the Imperial Palace.

.

Kaede entered the grand palace this time holding Kouta's hand, Kouta holding Nana's hand on his other side. She had to smirk at the looks of disbelief from the Princess and her escorts. Kaede prompted Kouta and Nana to bow with her when she greeted the royal family.

"Princess, Prince, it is a joy to see you again," Kaede said formally. It really wasn't but she was becoming at least semi-politically correct.

They bowed in return, the Princess saying, "It is a joy to see you return, Empress. I understand there is a member of your family needing surgery?"

"Yes," Kaede said and indicated Nana. "This is my younger sister, Nana. As you can see, she is growing at a dangerously fast rate. We are hoping the doctors can cure her."

"Our best wishes are with Nana," the Princess assured her. "There are members of the Diet, and several Ambassadors that have come to se you, Empress."

Kaede noted the large gaggle waiting patiently at the other end of the foyer. "The American and Chinese Ambassadors are here?" she asked.

"They are, Empress."

Kaede turned her attention to one of the servants she remembered, "Tanabe, please show Kouta and Nana to our room. Princess, I will see the American and the Chinese Ambassadors privately."

The Princess gaped at her and said, "Empress, many have..."

"Privately. Now," Kaede stated in a hard tone.

"Yes, Empress."

Iwamoto left to go tell the men the Empress wished to see them. Tanabe led Kouta and Nana to their room.

"This way, Empress," the Princess said, looking worried.

Kaede watched Iwamoto. The men he retrieved didn't look happy, but came with him. The Princess went into a small sitting room, small here being twenty meters to a side. She stayed by Kaede's side as the men came in.

Kaede looked at the Princess and said, "Thank you. Please leave us."

"But..."

"Please exit on your own," Kaede stated firmly.

Knowing Kaede's temperament, the Princes bowed and whispered, "Please remember these men represent nations."

"That is why I wish to speak with them," Kaede told her.

Kaede stood and watched the Princess and Iwamoto leave, shutting the door behind them. She then turned to the men. "I am Kikumura Kaede, acting Empress of Japan," she said with a bow.

"Frank Stiller, Ambassador for the United States of America," the taller blond haired man said with his bow.

"Jin Li, Ambassador for China," the dark haired man said with his bow.

Kaede offered them a smile and said, "Thank you both for seeing me. I understand there is a difficulty in the South China sea that is causing undue tensions in the region. I would like each of you to tell me your country's position on the dispute. Jin?"

Jin firmly said, "The South China sea is our territory. We have been very tolerant of ... others," he said, glancing at the American. "Traipsing around in our territory. We do not wish to cause problems, only claim what is rightfully ours," he stated.

"And what do you base this claim on?" Kaede asked.

"We have ancient maps that show the extent of China. the South China sea is part of that," he explained.

Kaede nodded and looked at the American. "Frank?"

Evenly, Frank said, "Empress, the area China claims as their own is international waters. No one owns it. That is international law, and has been verified by the UN. China is encroaching on the exclusive economic zones of other countries, and treating the smaller Asiatic countries very poorly. They need to stop and obey international law."

Kaede nodded to him with, "I see." Looking at each of them, she said, "I am also aware of the pollution problem in China. I realize that China needs a source of good fish to feed their populations. I am sure this is a part of claiming this vast sea area as their own. There is also the possible mining of resources that is also a factor. Am I wrong?" she asked.

"If we choose to mine in our territory, then that is our right," Jin stated.

Kaede cast him a tight grin. "But, by international law, what you claim is yours, is international waters. Is that not true?"

"We have maps showing the boundaries of our territory," Jin stated.

"I am sure I can find old Japanese maps that may claim that is ours as well. However, what was, may no longer be," Kaede countered. "Do you live in the past, Mr. Ambassador?"

"Empress, we will not relinquish our claim." Jin said.

"No compromise then," Kaede said in a musing tone. "Do you men know what happens when there is no compromise? History can show you. One of the worst cases was World War two. Look how that turned out. Millions dead, millions more maimed and homeless. Is that your goal, Mr. Ambassador?"

Jin cast Kaede and shocked look. "It is not. We have been very tolerant of others, and prefer peace to conflict. We have gone out of our way to avoid conflict."

"That is not entirely true, Jin," Kaede stated. "You have treated smaller countries badly. Shooting and killing Vietnam soldiers on the reef that they owned, and you took from them. Sinking and harassing Philippine fishing boats. In case you failed to notice, I do see what you do. You do back down from conflict with the Americans because you know that will start a war. Those are not acts of a peaceful country, but those of a bully!" Kaede ended in a snap.

"I do not have to listen to any more of this!" Jin stated and turned to leave.

Kaede grabbed him with her invisible arms, turned him back around to face her and lifted him off the floor. "But you DO!" she stated.

Jin's jaw dropped.

Seeing Frank trying not to grin, she turned on him next. "Frank, I know your country's efforts are intended to help, but you are doing nothing more than stirring the pot and increasing the tensions."

Frank's grin went away. "What do you suggest, Empress?" he asked.

"A compromise, before this trouble truly gets out of hand," Kaede told him. "As I said before, I know China is in need of food. They feel they are alone in their struggle. Here is a position I strongly recommend is decided on. Instead of islands, China makes more reefs, and marks them properly. That will be good for the environment, and give edible fish the chance to multiply. The remaining islands China has built, they keep IF they are not encroaching on another country's territory. If they are, then China hands the islands over to that country. No weapons of war will be allowed on any of these islands. In this way, China gets to have what they need, and international waters stay international. China will be seen as a beneficial country, and no longer at odds with all the other countries in that area. Would both your countries accept this compromise?"

Jin had regained some of his composure. "I cannot change the position of our country," he said.

"Can you inform them of this peaceful compromise that will reduce tensions, as well as gain our assistance?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, Empress."

Kaede set Jin down. "Frank, will America accept this compromise?"

"I will have to present it to the President. But yes, what you propose may be a solution," he said.

"If our leaders do not accept your proposal?" Jin asked.

Kaede shrugged and said, "Nature has been very unkind to you recently. Perhaps if you agree to a compromise, no more of your men will die when your islands are battered by natural forces."

A look of understanding crossed Jin's face. With what he just experienced, all the rumors and stories he'd heard were true. He was looking at a very dangerous enemy that was able to do anything she wanted and there was no way to stop her. He was seeing her proposal as : accept, or else all their islands were going to be destroyed. He bowed to her. "Empress, I will submit your proposal to the Chairman and do my best to convince him this is the correct course to take."

"Thank you, Jin," Kaede said, returning his bow. "And thank both you gentlemen for speaking with me."

Frank Stiller had been told about Kaede wiping out an island, and being suspected of wiping out another. He was not completely happy with this 'compromise', but if it did reduce tensions in the area, then it was a workable solution. He knew one thing, this new Empress was not someone to anger.

.

Kaede returned to meet with officials in the 'proper' manner wearing her white and gold Kimono. The Princess spoke with officials and Kaede only stood by to smile and nod. She then suffered through a luncheon at a long table she sat at the head of.

Unfortunately, when Nana was taken to the hospital, Kaede was stuck with the politicians. After the luncheon, the Chinese Ambassador had excused himself for a few moments. Kaede was sure he was reporting to Beijing. She had Reiko keep an eye on him. Everyone was curious what she had talked about with the two men. Kaede relayed through the Princess it was a private matter. Stiller knew enough not to tell anyone what was discussed.

Once everyone had seen Kaede, and the meeting was breaking up, she talked to the Prime Minister directly in a small room, and told him what she had discussed with Jin Li.

"Empress, China will not take this lying down," he warned. "They will not attack us, but they will find some economic way retaliate."

"We shall see," Kaede replied.

The door swung open. Mitsu burst in. "Empress! The assistant Chinese ambassador was found in your room. He had a small explosive charge on him."

Kaede frowned at her. "Get him and Li together and search them. Find a reporter with a camera. Reiko was watching Li, check on her. We will meet in the foyer."

"Yes, Kaede," Mitsu said and ran off.

Kaede cast the Prime Minister a crooked grin. "At least we know what their plan was. So, how best to deal with them?"

"Empress, why did you want a reporter?"

"So they can record what happens. My question is, to what extent do we punish them for their failed attempt at assassination?"

The Prime Minister's face paled. "If this gets out, it will be war."

"Possibly, or maybe we can use it to exert great pressure on China to behave," Kaede said in a musing tone. "Bullies hate to be confronted. They hate even worse to be exposed for what they are. I think I have a good way to handle this," Kaede said.

.

Kaede had the reporter stay to the side and her cameraman hidden behind a large potted plant, zooming in on the place she would be. She took the remote mic and put it on her sleeve so it didn't show. Mitsu gave her the explosive charge.

Now wearing her crown, Kaede was ready at the other end of the grand foyer when the men were brought in, two guards on each man. "Guards, move away to the other end of the foyer," she commanded.

Kaede stood silently as the guards complied. Once they were out of range, she held the devise up and asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Both men remained silent.

Pointing to the man who had it, she said, "This was found on you when you entered my room. You can tell me what your plan was willingly, or things will go very badly for you."

The man looked ahead at nothing with a stonic look on his face. Li said, "We are diplomats, you cannot do anything but return us to our country."

"Wrong!" Kaede stated loudly. "The moment your man entered my room with a bomb, you stopped being diplomats. You are now assassins, though very poor assassins." Holding the bomb up in her flat palm, she said, "Go ahead, set it off."

Neither man moved.

"Isn't that was this was for, to kill me?" she asked. "Here I am, holding it. Set it off."

The assistant bolted to run. He lifted in the air and dropped back down in front of Kaede.

"No running. Are you a coward as well as an assassin?" she asked.

The man grunted as he tried to move.

"Li, your assistant is not very politically correct," Kaede told him.

"Empress, I demand we be sent home," Li stated as sweat was forming on his brow.

"You will be," Kaede assured him. "Jin Li, you may leave at any time. You assistant will remain here."

"This will be very bad for our relations," Li warned.

"It already is," Kaede stated. "If you wish to see what happens, move to the other end of the room."

Li cast his assistant a long glance, then walked over by the guards.

Kaede lifted the assistant to his feet. The man was sweating profusely. "Set it off," she said.

Looking at the bomb, the assistant swallowed. The guards and now the Princess and the Prime Minister were watching from the other end of the room looking frightened.

"Empress, please put that down and move away!" The Prime Minister yelled.

"Stay back!" Kaede barked at them. She returned her attention to the quivering man in front of her.

"You are afraid to die? Is that it?" Kaede asked. "What will happen to you when you go home as a failure? You not only missed your target, but you were caught in the act. Very poor performance. You are just a little man who's worth is less than a homeless little boy."

The man yelled out, produced a detonator and pushed the button. The explosion wasn't large, less than a hand grenade. It did knock the man back as bits of it ripped into him, killing him.

Everyone else ducked and covered.

"Empress!' The Princess screamed.

As the smoke cleared, everyone saw Kaede standing in place. Kaede brushed bits of debris off her hand and the front of her Kimono. "Jin Li!" she called. "You are to board the next plane to China. I will expect a full apology from your Chairman at once, or very bad things will happen. Do you understand?"

Li had just watched a bomb blow up in Empress Kaede's hand, and it hadn't even messed up her hair. That girl could not be human. "Yes, Empress. I shall leave immediately."

Kaede waited until he left, then went over to the reporter and cameraman. "Did you get all that?" she asked.

"We did, Empress."

"Then broadcast it with Chinese subtitles," Kaede said, and vanished.

.

In her room, Kaede opened her eyes to find Shimari and Reiko watching her.

"Well? I heard the boom," Reiko siad.

"There is one less chinaman in the world. It is all on video, and soon the world will see it," Kaede explained.

Shimari's eyes went wide. "Empress! You may have started a war! People will demand retribution."

"No war, at least one started by us," Kaede told her. "There will be other countries who are not happy China sent an assassin to us. That is for China to deal with. I need to go see how Nana is doing."

The explosion brought in the fire department and the Imperial investigators. Kaede explained what happened, and the fact she wanted the footage on the news. The firemen cleaned up the mess and took the body that was going back to China as freight.

Kaede left for the hospital with her Diclonius guards and two Imperial guards by insistence of Inspector Nakamura.

.

Kaede managed to keep everyone but Shimari back a she entered Nana's room. Kouta, Junso and Akio, were there. Nana was in bed in a hospital gown with sensor things attached to her.

Seeing Kaede, Nana brightly said, "Kaede! Nana is about to go have skinny metal things poked into Nana' head. The doctor says Nana will stop aging rapidly."

"Let's hope it works," Kaede replied.

"How'd the meeting go?" Akio asked and Kouta hugged Kaede.

"It was a blast," Kaede said off hand.

"You had fun?" Kouta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it really was a blast. One of the Chinese had a bomb. It will be on the news soon," Kaede said with a crooked grin.

"Anyone hurt?" Junso asked.

"Only the guy who had the bomb. The other one is being sent back to China," Kaede explained.

Two orderlies came in with a gurney. "Excuse us, it is time."

"Good luck, Nana," Kaede said and gave Nana a hug. Kouta got his hug in, then they left the room so Nana cold be transferred and wheeled out. The surgery was suppose to take two hours, so they went to the waiting room where a TV played in the corner.

Not long after they sat down, the show was interrupted with a news flash. A harried anchorman explained there had been an attempt on the Empress' life. He also explained a cameraman had managed to get the full footage, and warned the last part was not suitable for children. He then played the footage.

The breaking news flash went on as a reporter in China tried to see a party official to get their take on the assassination attempt. The reporter was told to leave. A servant that was seen in the footage was hunted down and asked about it. The meek woman said yes, that was exactly what happened.

.

While the media circus went on, the Prime Minister called an emergency session of the Diet. The military was put on high alert, and ships from China in port were seized, awaiting the results of the emergency Diet meeting.

In China, the first thing the Chaiman did was to deny the event happened, or any of their people were responsible. They also called an emergency meeting of the top Communist officials. The moment Jin Li landed, he was rushed from the airport by helicopter to the meeting to explain what he knew of the event.

Facing the gathering of top Party members, Li told them what he knew, and the compromise the Japanese Empress had proposed. He also told them she wanted an immediate apology from the Chairman for the assassination attempt. Communist hard liners and conservatives became apparent as a loud discussion flared up. Some wanted another try at getting rid of this Empress. Others insisted on accepting the terms, so they could maintain control of the South China sea with an endorsement from Japan. Some did not believe Empress Kaede had the kind of power they had been seeing. They were certain it was a secret US weapon that was used. They wanted to strike back at the US for destroying their islands. Those who believed Empress Kaede did have this power, insisted she be gotten rid of, even if it meant using nuclear weapons to do so. The Chairman tried to stress they needed to be calm and focused. He left to offer the apology to Empress Kaede, and the arguments turned into shouting matches, and threatened to become a big brawl.

.

Kaede sat in a waiting room chair holding hands with Kouta when an Imperial Guard came in holding a phone. Bowing deeply, he said, "Empress, The Communist Party Chairman is n the line for you."

"Thank you," Kaede sad and took the phone. "This is Kikumura Kaede."

"Empress, this is the Communist Party Chairman in China. I heard of the attempt on your life. I called to offer my sympathies and relief that you are unharmed. Please be assured that I knew nothing of any plot, nor would support any plot to assassinate a foreign ruler. The man who returned is under investigation. I will ensure we get to the bottom of this scandalous act."

"Thank you, Chairman," Kaede said evenly. "Has Jin LI informed you of my proposal as far as the South China sea difficulties?"

"He has. We are discussing it at the moment, Empress. You have come up with a solution that seems palatable for all concerned. Have you discussed your plan with others?"

"I have with Mr. Stiller, the American Ambassador. He appears to be hopeful this may be a solution. I am sure if you can agree to the plan, I can get the Americans to agree also, and stay away from your islands that are left. The same with all the other countries that your expansion has made upset."

"Your own Prime Minister is in agreement?" he asked.

"If you and the Americans can agree, I am positive we will also. I am sure you would like to see China being praised for being a beneficial country that supports your neighbors," Kaede said.

"Yes, peace and prosperity are best," he agreed. "I heard you have a sister in surgery. Please accept my best wishes for her recovery."

"That is very thoughtful of you, I will inform her," Kaede said. As she talked, she focused on his location. She clasped her head band. "I also thank you for being reasonable. I hope we can work together for the good of all."

"As do I. I must be going, Empress, best wishes to you."

"To you also, Chairman," Kaede said. She handed the phone back to the guard and donned her head band. "Kouta, Shimari, watch over me, please."

Kaede shut her eyes and concentrated. A thin mind hand shot out to the heart of Japan sitting under her dresser in the Maple Inn. She flew off to China wher she felt the Chairman.

.

In Beijing, the top Communist Party leaders were still arguing and threatening others who didn't share their point of view. The Chairman came back in and announced "Order! I will have Order!"

He got the room settled down to listen and explained again what Empress Kaede had proposed. He then added, "I am willing to agree with this compromise. We can always re-arm islands if the need arises. The test will be whether or not the Americans stop invading the 12 mile perimeter around our islands."

An older man stood up. "Mr. Chairman! If we give into ..."

 **SPLAT**

The room gasped in horror as the man flew apart, bloody pieces flying through the room as his blood rained down. Guards looked for an intruder, men scanned around for possible bombs.

"Was that a bomb? What was that?" a frightened man cried.

"Clear the room!" the Chief of Security yelled as more guards ran in.

Jin Li scanned the air and the ceiling. He didn't see anything, but had a strong feeling the Empress was here. He was grabbed by a guard and pushed to the exit as the room was vacated.

An hour later, when the bloodied seats were covered and security deemed the room safe, the meeting was continued. The Chairman announced, "We will write up a treaty agreement to be signed by all involved parties in relaton to the South China sea territory. The terms will be the ones offered by Empress Kaede, with slight modifications as needed. The treaty will then be voted on for approval."

"I'm going to vote no," one man stated.

 **SPLAT**

Men near the exploding man recoiled as they were rained on by his pieces. Again security teams rushed in and got the rest of the party members out of the room and again checked for devices and found nothing.

Standing by the Chairman in the hallway, Jin Li quietly said, "I had no clue she could reach this far."

"Who?" the Chairman asked.

"Empress Kaede," Jin said with a hint of fear in his voice. "Chairman, Empress Kaede is not human. Many think she is a Japanese Goddess incarnate. They may be right."

"You think she is killing men here, now?"

"Look who was killed. Two men who opposed the plan," Li said. "Tell someone else to deny the treaty, see what happens."

Finally being able to go back into the now blood spattered room, the Chairman announced, "I shall have the treaty written up for all to read before we begin negotiations. Anyone else who disagrees, make your complaint in writing and it will be looked at. This meeting is adjourned!"

.

Nana came out of surgery and spent another half hour in recovery before they were allowed in to see her.

Going in, Kouta and Kaede looked to see Nana was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Kouta asked.

Nana grinned and said, "Nana feels good. Nana took a nap while waiting for surgery. A nurse woke Nana up and said it was over. Nana slept through the whole thing."

"That's better than being awake, isn't it?" Kaede asked.

Nan frowned briefly. "Nana wanted to see what was the doctor was going to do. Nana missed it."

"Maybe next time," Junso offered.

Nana looked at Akio and said, "Nana's happy Akio is going to have a baby!"

Everyone looked at Akio. Akio looked confused. "Nana, you dreamed I will have a baby?" she asked.

"No, Nana saw the baby inside you. It's really tiny. We're going to have another sister," Nana said with a wide smile.

"You saw it?" Kaede asked.

"Nana did! Nana also saw Kaede a long way away with all those Chinese men. Kaede was floating in the air over them."

Kouta looked at Kaede. "She's right," Kaede told him.

"Nana, how did you se those things?" Junso asked.

"Nana doesn't know, Dad. Nana only knows what Nana saw."

The doctor came in with the surgeon. Nana was free to go home when she felt like it, but needed to come back in a week for a blood test to make sure the surgery did what it was suppose to do.

Nana was ready to go. Kaede stayed in the room to help Nana get dressed, then they headed back to the Palace to get their things. Upon their arrival, the Princess and Iwamoto met them to tell Kaede that next week, there was going to be a treaty meeting in regards to the South China sea. This was going to be a multi-national meeting hosted by South Korea. Kaede was begged to come.

Kaede paused, but agreed to be there. After all, she was the one who had gotten the ball rolling. It was only right the ball went where she wanted it to go.

Three days later, Akio found out she was indeed pregnant, Just as Nana told her.

.

Six airplanes left from Tokyo for Seoul. Two passenger jets with The Prime Minister and his advisors and to Diet members, the other with Kaede, Kouta, Nana and their escorts, and four fighter jets. Landing in Seoul, the Vice President of the US was there to greet them. Not long after they landed, the Chinese Chairman arrived.

The meet and greet on the tarmac was captured on video and in hundreds of pictures. The Philippine President arrived, as did the Vice Chairman from Vietnam. Malaysia sent a top executive, as did Borneo. The press migrated with the officials, many keeping a close watch on Kaede. Without the Princess there, Kaede got to speak to each of the leaders before they split up to go to their respective apartments in high-rises.

Kaede and her group ended up in a penthouse suite that took up the entire floor. Settling in, Nana claimed the large bedroom with the windows for walls for her, Kaede and Kouta. She was excited about the private bath that was more than room enough for all three of them.

Getting their own suite on the penthouse floor, Junso and Akio settled in. Looking out the windows at the South Korean city scape, Junso felt Akio slide up next to him.

"Grand view, isn't it?" she asked as she slipped an arm around him.

"It is," Jumso agreed.

Seeing something in his face, Akio asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Why we're here," he said. "We were worried about Nana growing up too fast, but looking at the past few months, I think that it's Kaede that has been forced to grow up way too soon. A girl her age should be concerned with her hobbies, clothes and makeup. She's only 15, and tomorrow she is going to a meeting with world leaders to talk over a treaty that she initiated."

"You should be proud of her," Akio said.

"I am. I'm damn proud of her," Junso confirmed. "Kaede is growing up to be a world leader. I was just hoping she had a chance to be a child for a little while longer."

Akio let out a sigh and rested her head on Junso's shoulder. "Kouta will take care of her," she offered.

"He will. Of course, I think Kouta stopped being a kid right around the time he found Kaede. Before her, Kouta was the average manga reading, TV watching, sleep in whenever he could, boy. He did a One-Eighty the day he met Kaede. He became very responsible over night. Although I am glad he does show maturity, I can't help but think he got a little cheated out of his innocent years also," Junso explained. He then grumbled out, "And let's not forget the sex at fourteen thing."

Akio chuckled at him. "They are growing up fast together. Perhaps that is a good thing?" she asked.

"Could be," Junso said in a musing tone. "At times, it almost feels like Kouta and Kaede were together in some other life. They just fit ... so good together."

"The perfect match," Akio said softly. "So, are we a perfect match?" she asked with a sly grin.

"I'd like to think so," Junso replied with a grin. "We fit well together, don't we?"

"I don't know," Akio said in a musical tone as she put both arms around him. "Maybe we should make sure we fit perfectly together."

They kissed a long, loving kiss, then proceeded to make sure they fit together.

.

Kaede had a relaxing bath on Kouta's lap, relishing the long gentle strokes up and down her back as he petted her. Tight by their side, Nana got some attention also, cuddling up with them in the bath, then snuggling into bed. Nana knew Kaede came first when time for kissing and sex came, but that was OK. Kaede worked hard and deserved to be first. Nana could spend all day with Kouta tomorrow while Kaede was out trying to make peace. Nana loved her Kaede and Kouta.

.

Security was tight around the meeting hall in Seoul where the leaders got together. Outside, the place was ringed with police. Once inside, all the personal guards, Kaede's included, were stopped to stand guard as an inner protective ring. Only Kaede and the Prime Minister were allowed into the inner room wiht the large round table.

In this large room, interpreters were assigned to translate when a person spoke. Kaede was given an earpiece and a microphone, as was everyone else. Kaede stood by her chair beside the Prime Minister on her right, the Philippine President was on her left. She noted he spoke quietly to an interpreter as he pointed at her.

The interpreter, and pony tailed South Korean woman asked, "The President wants to know if you are the Kaede his villagers are talking about. The one who drove away the Muslims."

"I am," Kaede told her. "I didn't drive them away, I killed enough to make them go away."

The interpreter talked to the man again, he bowed to Kaede . The Interpreter said, "He thanks you for your assistance, and hopes you can assist them today as well."

"I will do my best," Kaede assured her.

The last of the representatives came in and everyone sat down. In her ear piece, Kaede heard, "We will now begin treaty negotiations for the use of the South China sea. All parties have wished to thank Empress Kaede for pressing for this treaty negotiation. Empress Kaede will be the first speaker."

Oh great, she thought, no pressure. Kaede keyed her mike. "I would like to thank everyone for coming. We all know there is a problem to be solved, and to do that in a fair and reasonable way for all parties here today. I have put forth a compromise solution to be considered. I would first like to state the root cause of the tension. China needs fresh food. Due to their fast rise in manufacturing, they have made mistakes and poisoned much of their own water supply. Being new to having industrial waste, they did not know how to control such things. While they learn and gain control of their environment, China needs help."

Kaede let that sink in, then said, "The United Nations sees the South China sea as international territory, belonging to no one. Every nation does have a 200 mile exclusive economic zone into the ocean from their shores. My proposal to end the tension requires China to give up their man made islands within those zones to the country that the zone belongs to. It also requires China to de-militarize it's remaining islands. In return, the 12 mile limit around each of China's islands will be respected by all nations. IF there is the space, then these islands will have the same exclusive economic zones around them, providing they to not encroach upon another country's economic zone. By building reefs instead of more islands, China and other countries can make the sea more habitable to raise fish for food stocks. I believe this compromise is fair to all parties and will remove the tensions in the area."

An interpreter said, "Next is the Vice President of the United States."

"Thank you, Empress Kaede, for bringing us all to this table, and thank you China for coming, and everyone else who came to this meeting. Our goal is to ensure the free passage of international shipping though the South China sea without worry, and of course each country having their due rights to the sea. Empress Kaede has offered a compromise for the situation at hand. As long as China respects the territories of other countries, and removes the military forces on it's islands, the United States will accept the Chinese islands and respect their 12 mile boundary limits and economic zones of those islands. While not a prime answer to our minds, it is a fair and workable solution."

"China will now speak."

"We claimed what was once all Chinese territory. We acknowledge that had led to problems arising. Instead of pushing on a path that is sure to cause more tension, China is willing to relinquish some territory as Empress Kaede has proposed. We do this at our expense for international harmony. As the proposed treaty states, we will remove most military gear from our islands, save for a one ship and supporting base for the purpose of rescuing any vessel in the area that declares an emergency. On the islands that are in the economic zones of other countries as specified by the UN, we will relinquish control of those islands except for a coast guard station, again, for the purpose to assist in support and rescue. In the spirit of international cooperation, China agrees to a treaty under these conditions."

Kaede listened as Vietnam and the Philippines agreed on the treaty, except for the Chinese coast guard stations on islands in their territory. China countered with offering to construct artificial reefs to help build up the fish supply. The Philippine President agreed, the Vietnam man refused.

Kaede raised her hand to speak again.

"Empress Kaede will now speak."

Kaede looked at the Chairman and said, "Mr. Chairman, I am sure you are offering these coast guard stations in a spirit of cooperation. If a country does not want it, then please retract the offer. We are getting close to an agreement. It will be disastrous if we cannot agreed on a treaty over such a trivial item."

The Chairman raise his hand, and was allowed to speak.

"Empress Kaede, you are correct. We were only thinking of the safety of mariners. The South China sea had been very violent as of late."

Kaede let it go. She listened to the South Korean moderator go over the conditions of the treaty once more and asked if everyone was in agreement. Everyone was. They recessed to have the formal treaty printed out for all countries to sign at tomorrows meeting.

After the meeting, the President of the Philippines asked Kaede, "Empress do you speak English?"

"I do," Kaede said.

"Can you tell me how you got China to back out of our waters?"

Kaede winked and said, "Mischief reef was the first hint they should cooperate." She then went on her way. She did note the Chairman and the Vice President of the US shaking hands. That was a good sign.

Although the Prime Minister hadn't said a word, he did listen carefully. Kaede has done what she said. She gave some to China, and got them out of others back yards and got the US to agree. He returned to the meeting the next day to sign the treaty for Japan. A potential blow-up point in the region was diffused. When he returned to Japan, he proposed that the responsibility of international negotiations be given to Empress Kaede.

.

Nana's blood test came back to show her pituitary gland had slowed down. The summer festival was coming up, and although Shimari thought Kaede should not attend, Kaede was going anyway with Kouta and Nana. All the Diclonius girls got Kimonos and Yukatas. Takami had a great time fixing up the girls' hair and painting their got the idea to paint horns. Bring the artist, Kouta got the job to paint flowers on Nana's horns for her. Seing this, everyone else wanted flowers on theirs too. Kaede chose small white lilacs on a pink backgound. Kouta's fingers got sore, but he did manage to paint all the horns before they had to leave for the festival.

To the Diclonius girls, it was one big party before they even went to the festival. Shimari's girls were excited. They got to paint their nails (and mothers') and painted their horns a solid colors. Some paint got in their hair, but they had fun doing it.

They were getting ready to go when Ayame opened the door and said, Yuka, Hiroki is here."

In the entryway, Kaede turned. "Yuka has a date?" she asked in disbelief.

"Show him in!" Kouta called.

"Yes! Let's see the boy who wants to date Yuka!" Nana annonced.

The boy who stepped in to take Yuka to the festival. Kaede thought was a little on the skinny side and had large, wire rimmed glasses, but hey, at least somene was interested in Yuka.

"Ohhh! He's cute!" Reiko said and bounded over to stand by him, beaming him a smile.

Hiroki shyed away from her. "Ah, hi," he said meekly.

flooding into the entryway, Mitsu, Sashi, Kayio and Umeko gathered around the boy who now had wide eyes.

"Aww wow, who's date is he?"

"Reiko, you have a date?"

"Date me too!"

"Aww, what's his name, can he handle three of us?"

Yuka took that time to enter and see a bunch of horned girls around Hiroki, who was blushing deeply now. Pointing, she yelled, "Hey! That's MY date! BACK OFF!"

Grabbing Hiroki's arm, Reiko grinned and asked, "Aww Yuka, you won't share?"

Wearing a frown, Yuka marched over and grabbed Hiriko's other hand and jerked him to her. "Find your own date!" she snapped, and all but pushed Hiroki out the door.

Laughter erupted.

"Well, at least Yuka has her own boyfriend now," Kaede said, and slipped her arm under Kouta's. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Kouta agreed. He held Nana's hand on his other side. They joined the flow out the door.

.

This year, ther was a karoke competition at the festival. It looked popular, many girls were signing up, as well as some guys. Kaede decided to give it a go. She signed up and sat with Kouta and Nana, tring to decide which song to sing. Extra points were given for singing in a foriegn language. Kaede knew English, so she looked for nglish songs. It took ehr a while. A few girls had already sung by the time she found what she wanted. She listened to her song a few times and got the beat, then practiced.

Kaede took her selection up. Another boys sang and got some appaluse, then it was her turn. She got up on the stage and put her selection in. as she did, the crowd somehow became much larger. Flute music started up. Kaede started her song.

Kouta noted Kaede began in a normal tone.

 _Listen children to a story_

 _that was written long ago_

 _'bout a kingdom on a mountain_

 _and the valley folk below_

 _._

 _on the mountain was a treasure_

 _buried deep beneath a stone_

 _and the valley people swore_

 _they'd have it for their very own_

Kaede became louder and sung in a passioned voice.

 _Go ahead and hate your neighbor!_

 _go ahead and cheat a friend!_

 _Do it in the name of heaven_

 _you can justify it in the end_

 _there won't be any trumpets blowing_

 _come the judgement day_

 _On the bloody morning after, ooh, hoo_

 _one tin soldier rides away_

Kaede lowered her voice, but seemed to emphasize her words.

 _So the people of the valley_

 _sent a message up the hill_

 _asking for the buried treasure_

 _tons of gold, for which they'd kill_

 _._

 _came an answer from the kingdom_

 _with our brothers we will share_

 _all the secrets of our mountain_

 _all the riches buried there_

Kaede took on an almost sarcastic tone. Her arm waved in motions.

 _now the valley cried with anger_

 _mount your horses, draw your swords!_

 _and they killed the mountain people_

 _so they won their just reward!_

 _._

 _now they stood beside the treasure_

 _on the mountain, dark and red_

 _turned the stone and looked beneath it_

 _'Peace on Earth', was all it said._

Again Kaede become louder, she looked angry.

 _Go ahead and hate your neighbor!_

 _go ahead and cheat a friend!_

 _Do it in the name of heaven_

 _you can justify it in the end_

 _there won't be any trumpets blowing_

 _come the judgement day_

 _On the bloody morning after, ooh, hoo_

 _one tin soldier rides away_

The music wound down to just a single flute. Kaede bowed, turned and stepped off the stage.

For a moment, there was dead silence, then applause and cheers rang out from the crowd. Kouta swore everyone at the festival was packed around them. Shouts of "Do another!" and "More please!" peppered the crowd.

"That was very good," Kouta told Kaede as she returned to his side. He hugged her close, which brought more cheers.

Kaede offered him a small smile. "I just wanted to do something to make people think," she offered.

"I'd say you succeeded," he told her.

"That was awesome!" Umeko said and hugged Kaede from behind.

"Yeah, you did good, Kaede," Reiko agreed.

"Guys, come on, I found a fun game!" Nana cried and towed Kouta and Kaede to a whack-a-mole game.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

Kaede stood atop of the long steps of a shrine under the wooden arch entrance. Looking down the steps below her was a long carpet of a mass of people. The packed crowd covered the stairs and the ground beyond. All of them were down on one knee, bowing to her in reverence. Directly below her on the last step was her family, Kouta and Nana directly in front of her. The next step down held her Diclonius guards, Shimari kneeling behind Kouta.

 _"Let thy will be done."_

Although no one spoke, the old English phrase seemed to emanate from the entire mass. It felt like all of Japan was in this crowd, as well as people from other countries.

"I only want peace and harmony," Kaede told the masses.

 _"Let thy will be done."_

Feeling embarrassed, Kaede held her hand out to Kouta. "Kouta, come on, get up," she coaxed.

Kouta stayed in place.

"Kouta, please get up," Kaede asked. She tried to bend down to grab his hand, but she couldn't move either. She was fixed in place at the head of this massive crowd.

Standing atop these stairs, the ultimate place of honor, Kaede felt alone. There was no one up here with her. Even Kouta would not rise and stand beside her.

"Kouta, please get up," Kaede begged. She did not want to be alone, to be isolated like this. "Kouta, please? Kouta!"

Kaede awoke to Kouta shaking her. They were in bed, cuddled up as always.

"Kaede, you were dreaming," Kouta said gently.

Kaede looked up at him and hugged him tight. Feeling him right here, holding her, she let out a relieved sigh. Kouta was here with her.

"Bad dream?" he asked, gently stroking her back.

"Yeah. It was ... odd," she admitted. "I tried calling to you ... never mind, it was just an odd dream." On the other side of Kouta, Nana was sawing logs, deep asleep. She reached over and petted Nana's head.

"Want to talk about it?" Kouta asked.

Kaede shook her head. "It's all right. Everything is fine as long as you're here with me," she said.

"As I will always be," he said and kissed her forehead. "Maybe all the stuff you have been doing is getting to you?"

Kaede thought for a moment, then said, "That may well be. I just want to be your mate and live here with you. The thing is, I hear people in trouble call to me, and I can't let them suffer. I have to do something about it."

"You have a good heart," Kouta agreed. "Please keep in mind I will always be here for you. I want to be with you forever."

"Me too," Kaede said and gave him a squeeze.

Kouta let out a chuckle. "Now that I'm awake, I'm a bit hungry. Care to join me for a snack?" he asked.

That did sound like a good idea. Kaede got up and helped Kouta untangle himself from Nana without waking her up.

They got house robes on and wandered out into the dark, quiet hallways of the Maple Inn. Hearing snoring, they came upon Kuri, sitting up sleeping against the wall in the entryway. Kuri still had her kimono on from the festival. With her purple hair, Kuri's horns bore the purple lilacs Kouta had painted on them.

"Some guard," Kouta said with a crooked grin.

Kaede grinned with him and said, "I know we're safe, but Shimari will have her ass if she finds her sleeping." Kaede bent down and shook Kuri's shoulder. "Kuri? join us for a snack?" she asked.

Kuri opened her eyes and her eyes shot open wide. She jumped up, red faced as she stared at Kaede. "I ... I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Kaede put a finger to her lips. "Shh! people are sleeping," she chided. "Come get a snack with us."

A chastened Kuri nodded. Quietly, she said, "Please forgive me, It's just so quiet and after today..."

"It's all right," Kaede assured her.

They went into the kitchen. Kaede reached for the refrigerator and in her mind a cry for help sounded out.

"Aww, hell," Kaede grumbled. She sat down and said, "Kuri, watch me, please."

"I'll get the snacks." Kouta told her.

Kaede knew she was far to the east and the light yellow-brown, bare ground told her this was a desert. In front of her were a line of people on their knees, hands bound behind them. Two men dressed in black wearing head and face covers held a another man on his knees, a third behind the one kneeling cut the kneeling man's throat deep. Blood shot out as the kneeling man struggled briefly. The man with the knife kept sawing and cut his head off. The woman tied up and kneeling next in line stared at the ground, quivering in fear. There were four more black clad guards and another with a camera, filming the man that was just killed.

He wanted to record the slaughter, huh?

Kaede shot her mind hands out. Whipping them around, She killed all the black clad men in bloody explosions except for the cameraman. He cried out and looked around. She grabbed his camera, pointed it at him then sliced him down the middle.

SPLAT

With all the black clad men dead, Kaede manifested herself. Hearing a cry of relief, she saw a pair of Japanese men in the line. Kaede cut the bonds of the prisoners. Both Japanese men stayed on their knees and bowed deeply to her. The others, many westerners and some who looked mid-eastern, cast looks of disbelief at her as they got up.

"Empress, thank you for saving us!" the Japanese nationals cried.

Kaede nodded to them. "Any more of them?" she asked, pointing to one of the bloody black clad bodies.

"We are relief workers, helping people displaced by the war. Those men came and rounded us up," one of the Japanese men said. "We were to be killed as an example to others."

One of the women who's been tied up asked a question. Kaede didn't know the language. She did get the woman was asking who she was. To the Japanese men, she said, "Can you get these people to safety?"

"Nowhere in this land is safe," the shorter man said. "We are not even sure about those we help."

A bald Western looking man in desert browns came forward, eyeing Kaede. "Don't think I'm not grateful, but how'd you do that?"

"I am Kaede, that is how. If it is not safe, then pick up those weapons and guard yourselves," Kaede said in English.

"Kaede?" the man asked, "Is that a title or something?"

Kaede frowned at him. To the Japanese men, she said, "Pick up the weapons those men had. Use extreme care and try not to get into trouble again."

"Yes, Empress. I will explain to the Ganshi..." he was cut off as Kaede slapped him to the ground with a light whack from a mind hand.

"I will not hear that again. Am I clear?" Kaede asked in a growl.

The now cowering man on the ground nodded. "Please forgive me," he said meekly.

The Westerner that watched what happened, asked, "Was that necessary?"

"It was," Kaede stated. She tossed the camera at him, which he caught. "Feel free to give those terrorists proof of what happens to those who want to harm my followers." Kaede then returned to the kitchen in the Maple inn.

Opening her eyes, Kaede saw the bento and juice in front of her.

"Ah, you're back just in time," Kouta said with a grin. "Snacks are ready."

"Thanks." Kaede started to eat, then realized she didn't have her head band on. Yes, she'd thought about it and the Heart of Japan, but both were in their room, under the dresser. Apparently, that was all she needed to do now was know where they were. That was strange. The first time she needed the head band on to see the Heart of Japan. Now, all she needed to do was think about it.

It was the same with when people called to her. Before, she had no clue. Now she just knew when they were in deep trouble. They called and she knew who and where almost immediately. That brought up another question to her. "Kouta, do I look any different to you?" she asked.

Kouta looked at her. Frowning a bit he said in a musing tone, "You may have gotten a bit prettier."

"Seriously, do I look any different," Kaede asked.

Kouta gazed at her for a moment, then said, "If you are worried about if you are somehow ... degrading, I don't see it. How do you feel?"

"Fine. It's just this thing of zipping my mind off to places is becoming easier," Kaede explained.

"Maybe because you are doing it more?" he asked.

Kaede nodded absently. She was using her mind power more, and on a fairly regular basis also. She knew her abilities were growing, she was much more capable now that any other Diclonius. Thinking of her dream, she wondered if she would become so powerful that she would indeed be above everyone else. She didn't want that. She wanted to be a wife and mother, here with Kouta and her family.

It was possible that was why her mother never put the head band on, and only stored it away. It gave Kaede something to think about.

Although it was 4 AM, Kaede was wide awake now, as was Kouta. Figuring out what to do with the few hours they had before the Maple Inn awoke, they decided to take a walk. Of course, Kuri insisted she come along to watch out for them. Kuri did stay back a ways to give them privacy.

Wandering along, they ended up at the top of the stairs by the ocean. Both Kouta and Kaede expected the place would be empty. Climbing the stairs they stopped short upon seeing Yuka and Hiroki leaning against the cliff side of the platform atop the stairs, passed out. Between them was an empty bottle of Saki.

"Yuka?" Kouta asked in disbelief.

"This isn't good," Kaede said vacantly. "Thy drank that whole thing?"

Kouta went over and picked the bottle up to sniff it. "Yeah, that's Saki all right." He also noted that while it wasn't cold outside, it was a little cool and the air was damp. "We better wake them up," he said.

Kouta shook Hiroki awake. Upon groaning out and moving, Hiroki began shivering. One hand went to his head, he groaned louder and hugged himself, shivering violently. Kaede got Yuka awake. Yuka had the same reaction, and also vomited on herself.

"So cold," Yuka moaned out.

"We have to get them inside," Kouta stated.

Kaede lifted Yuka up with her mind hands, not wanting to touch her. Yuka smelled bad, and after dumping the contents of her stomach all over the front of herself, she smelled worse.

"Kaede, make her walk, they need to build up some warmth," Kouta told her.

Kaede put Yuka down, but stayed physically away from her a she made Yuka stumble along. Kouta led Hiroki from behind, guiding him by his shoulders. Both were shivering so hard, their teeth clattered together.

Yuka was totally out of it. She kept asking where she was and why she was outside when it was so cold out. Kuri went on ahead and got the bath and the shower ready so Kaede could march Yuka straight in.

Luckily, no one was up yet when Kaede guided a stumbling and shivering Yuka into the bath. Kaede got Yuka under the shower of warm water and pulled Yuka's clothes off. Yuka groaned, held her head and whined some. She choked when she breathed in some water. Kaede noted Yuka's bra was already unclasped when she pulled YUka's shirt off.

"You are a mess," Kaede grumbled as she washed the drunk.

Yuka finally got enough sense to her to look around. "Kaede?" she asked in a croak. "Where's Hiroki? Why are you washing me?"

Luckily, Yuka didn't have the strength or sense of mind yet to fight back as Kaede lifted Yuka's arms to wash her pits.

"What the hell were you doing out there?" Kaede asked harshly, and scrubbed Yuka's hair.

Yuka stared at Kaede. "I was on a date, where's Hiroki?"

"Waiting his turn in the bath. Kouta is watching him," Kaede explained crisply. She decided Yuka was clean enough to get her in the tub. Even though the water was nice and warm, Yuka's skin was pimpled with goosebumps. "Come on," she said, and towed Yuka over to the bath tub. Yuka was wobbly, so Kaede picked her up and set her in.

"Hot!" Yuka complained.

"No, you're freezing," Kaede said, correcting her. "You were sleeping outside in the cool air against a rock. Don't you know better than that? What's wrong with you?"

Yuka only held her head and moaned, "Not so loud."

"Yuka, you could have died out there," Kaede stated.

"Please don't yell," Yuka begged.

Kaede let out a grumble. She kept Yuka in the bath until the pimples went away and her nipples were no longer pruned up hard. Yuka was still sore and nursing her pounding head. Kaede decided she needed to talk to Takami about finding Yuka like this.

.

Kouta sat Hiroki on the floor of the living room and wrapped him in blankets to give him some warmth. "Where's your glasses?" Kouta asked, remembering the boy wore them.

Hiroki groaned and felt his face. "Lost them," he mumbled.

"Did you drink that whole bottle of Sake?" Kouta asked.

"Naw, Yuka got her share. She go home?" Hiroki asked in a slur.

Irritated at the boy, Kouta said, "Yes, Yuka IS home. Do you always drink like this? And now you're feeding saki to Yuka?"

Hiroki frowned deeply. "It was just a date, what's your problem?" he asked and huddled up in the blankets.

"My problem is you got Yuka drunk, and were passed out with her outside. Yuka is in terrible shape!" Kouta said firmly.

"She was my date."

"She's my COUSIN!" Kouta retorted. "I do not appreciate you getting her so drunk she can't even walk."

Hiroki frowned at nothing. "Makes easier access," he mumbled.

Hiroki had gotten Yuka drunk to take advantage of her. Kouta grabbed the blankets and tossed them off Hiroki and hauled him to his feet. "You better go home." he stated angrily.

"Get off me!" Hiroki grumbled louder and flailed. He tried to push Kouta away and stumbled to fall on the floor.

"UP and GO!" Kouta snapped.

Kuyi came in to see Hiroki stagger onto his feet. Kouta pointed to him and said, "Kuri, take him out, he isn't welcome here."

Hiroki stumbled out ahead of Kuri as she guided him to the door. Kouta followed behind them to watch Kuri guide the boy outside, then out the gate. Hiroki began complaining he didn't have his glasses.

"What was that about?" Takami asked from behind him.

Before he thought, Kouta waved an arm at the door and said, "That Hiroki got Yuka drunk, took advantage of her, and we found them passed out, DRUNK at the top of the stairs out to the beach!" he explained in a harsh tone.

"Where is Yuka?"

Kouta turned and said, "Kaede took her in for a bath. Yuka ... is not in good shape."

Takami strode off towards the bath, not looking happy.

.

Kaede had Yuka out of the tub and dry when Takami opened the door and came in. "Yuka!" Takami snapped.

"Mom, quiet, please?" Yuka begged.

"You went out and got drunk?" Takami asked loudly.

"Just a little," Yuka said as she held onto Kaede to stay upright.

"A lot," Kaede said, and pointed to the clothes hamper. "I'll get that wash started. Yuka puked on herself. We found her and her boyfriend sleeping outside up on the stairs. I have no idea how long they were there, but Yuka was really cold."

"Did you have to tell on me?" Yuka cried with a pained face.

Takami took Yuka's other arm and said, "I'll take care of Yuka. Please start the wash," Takami lead Yuka out, not looking happy.

Kaede winced and lifted the clothes basket with her mind hands. She didn't even want to touch what was in there.

.

By noon, Kaede was feeling sorry for Yuka. Takami didn't let Yuka sleep in. She was a task master with the miserable Yuka, talking loud and keeping a moaning Yuka busy. Finding a blood-shot eyed Yuka slowing hanging clothes on the line, Kaede went out and helped her finish up.

"Make a mistake, huh?" Kaede asked.

Yuka glowered at her. "Excuse me for not being the all-powerful Empress," she grumbled.

"Keep getting drunk like that, and you won't be anything BUT a drunk," Kaede retorted.

"It was only once," Yuka growled. "Besides, what's it to you?"

"Maybe we all know you're better than that?" Kaede asked. "Hiroki took advantage of you, do you even realize that?"

"So what? Don't even tell me you don't let Kouta do whatever he wants with you," Yuka shot back.

Kaede eyed Yuka. "That's different and you know it! Kouta and I have been together for years and I know Kouta would never to anything bad to me," she said firmly. "You met Hiroki, what, yesterday? You need to show some pride in yourself."

"Why do you care?" Yuka blasted out.

"You are family!" Kaede shot back. "I'm not going to just watch you sink to the bottom of a bottle!"

With tears in her eyes, Yuka cried, "I screwed up, OK? I'm not perfect like you are!"

"Kaede," Takami called from the doorway. "Yuka can finish hanging laundry," she said and waved Kaede inside.

Kaede stomped in past Takami. Once inside, Takami said, "Thank you for trying. This is something Yuka must work out for herself."

Kaede nodded. She looked back at Takami and said, "Just so you know, I don't hate Yuka."

"I know, dear. We do what we can," Takami offered.

Kaede went in to find Kouta sitting with Nana, and helping her with school work. Kaede figured this was something she could deal with better than Yuka. She sat down to assist Kouta.

.

Millions of people were eager to find out more information about Empress Kaede. Everyone in Japan took in every bit they were able to find, none pressed Kaede for information for they held respect for Empress Kaede. That ws not true for people from other countries that came to find out about the new Empress that was able to perform miracles and destroy islands.

Every space for rent in Kamakura was full of reporters and spies, wanting to get solid information on Kaede. Ron Tanner and Joyce Baker were back with a three month visa. They accepted the tiny apartment and high price to try and get good pictures of Kaede and if at all possible, an interview, even if it was with a whole bunch of other reporters. The place Empress Kaede lived in was a fortress, however. Raised up on a ridge, the Maple Inn and the house next to it were surrounded by Imperial guards and those horned women. No one was allowed even to get close to it.

"We can't even get within sight of her," Ron grumbled as they walked down the street they knew Kaede had to walk to get to school.

Joyce cast Ron a smirk. "At lest we get to have a vacation on the company dime," she reminded him.

"We've got to have more that a few pictures, or it's our ass," Ron reminded her. Seeing benches, Ron went over and plopped down. Waving a hand, he added, "If I try to get close enough to talk to her, I get throw to the side like a piece of trash!"

Joyce settled down beside him. "I already have my resume filed with a couple other papers. Perhaps you should do the same," she told him. "You know this is our last assignment, so why don't we just go see the sights?"

"What did you want to see?" he asked.

Joyce pondered a moment, then said, "There's an art show in town, let's go see it."

.

Kouta brought an original drawing to the art show. This one was of Kaede carrying the front of their canoe on the beach. It was a very busy drawing. He'd managed to add the crowd, complete with faces and cameras. When he'd asked people if they were willing to be in the drawing, everyone happily agreed. Besides Kaede glancing behind her with a bright smile on her face, he'd drawn in seven other people. Having done so many drawings of Kaede, he wasn't sure how well this one was going to sell.

Kouta met with the art director with Takami and Kaede, and Mitsu, Umeko, Nyoko and Shizu watching over them. The director was happy to accept the drawing for auction. He printed out a copy to show with the note that the original was going up for auction next week. 5 million minimum bid. Apparently, drawings of Kaede were still a hot item.

Kouta wandered around the gallery with Kaede. Their guards stayed close by, but mingled with the crowd as they looked at paintings, sculptures and drawings from other artists. Hand in hand, Kouta and Kaede came across a print of one of his earlier drawings, a black and white of Kaede drawing in the stream bed.

"Kouta, remember this one?" Kaede asked.

"I do. That was a fun drawing. You looked so intent," he said.

"Excuse me," A western looking red head said in English. "Sir, you drew this?"

Kouta replied in English. "I did. Kaede looked so cute, I had to draw her."

The woman's eyes opened wide. "You're Kouta?" she asked in a squeak. Looking at Kaede, she froze briefly then bowed. "It is a great honor to meet you both! This is ... a very great honor!" she exclaimed and bowed again.

"Thank you," Kaede said, amused at her attempt to be formal. "And you are?"

"OH! Excuse my bad manners. I'm Joyce Baker, from Chicago. I came in to see the wonderful artwork here, but never did I imagine I would get to meet Kouta and Empress Kaede!"

"Small world, huh?" Kouta asked with a grin.

Joyce knew this was her only shot at a story. She meekly asked, "Empress, may I ask you some questions? I mean, I never dreamed that you two were together, and you are together, right?"

Kouta laughed. "We are. Kaede is my everything."

Kaede cast him a smile and said, "Kouta is my hero, my savior, and the best friend I could ever have."

"That is so adorable!" Joyce swooned as she smiled at them. "I heard something about a black canoe Kouta took out on the ocean to get you out of a prison? Kouta, you should write a book about that. I just know it would be super-popular."

"Yeah, Kouta, maybe you should," Kaede agreed.

Kouta scratched the back of his head as he winced. "I really never thought about it. I draw, but I wouldn't know how to start something like a book."

Clapping her hands together, Joyce begged, "Oh, please, let me help you. That story is the pinnacle of romance at it's finest! The bravery and daring you showed to go rescue your love is ... nothing short of a modern Knight, or Samurai!"

"I'm not really either," Kouta said meekly.

"But you are!" Joyce insisted. "Empress, you see Kouta as your hero?"

"I do," Kaede agreed. Looking at Kouta, she said, "I would also like others to see him like that also. You can truly help Kouta with writing a book?"

"I can! I'm a reporter, but this is far beyond and short blurb in a paper! This is epic, a story for the ages!" Joyce said eagerly. She then added, "I am also sure it will be well worth your time and effort, Kouta. Please, let me help you do it."

Kouta looked at Kaede.

"You should," Kaede told him.

Kouta winced again. Much of what he did was personal, but Kaede was prodding him into it so he nodded. "All right, I'll give it a try."

"Yes!" Kaede and Joyce cried at the same time. Seeing Umeko nearby, watching them, Kaede waved her over.

"Yes, Kaede?"

"Umeko, please call Shimari. Ask her to have..." She looked at Joyce.

"Joyce Baker," Joyce supplied.

" ... Joyce Baker's visa extended, she will be working on a project with myself and Kouta."

Umeko nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

.

Joyce strode up to Ron, who was watching some girls looking at a statue. "Ron, I got some good news, and some bad," she said with a crooked grin.

He eyed her. "OK, what's the bad news?"

"I won't be returning with you."

"OK, what's the good news?" he asked.

Proudly, Joyce said, "I met Kaede and her boyfriend Kouta, the artist. I'm going to help Kouta write a book on Kaede's kidnapping and how he rescued her! I am heading up to their home, The Maple Inn, later on."

Ron's jaw dropped. "How?" he asked weakly.

With a happy shrug, she said, "Pure luck. I ran into them, we talked and I convinced Kouta to do a book. Empress Kaede thought it was a good idea, and she's having my visa extended so I can stay and help Kouta. Isn't that great?"

Ron let out a huff. "For you. At least you have a job when we get canned."

Joyce waggled a finger at him. "No, no. One of the things they will need are publishers. I want you to go back and find a good publisher and pitch the story. You speak French and German, right? After you secure a publisher back home, see if you can get a European publisher as well. This is a true to life adventure romance that will knock people's socks off."

Ron let out a snort. "I never saw this coming," he grumbled.

"So, are you in?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah, I'm in."

.

To be fair, Kaede had Ayame find a Japanese publisher who was also willing to help make Kouta's book. Within the hour of Ayame calling, a publisher called back and promised to send their top writer / editor. She was leaving on a train to Kamakura in the morning.

.

Ecstatic over having a chance not only to help Kouta write a book about his adventures, Joyce was also very happy to be able to get into the home of Empress Kaede. It was almost like she was Cinderella, and her prince had just swept her off her feet. This was the scoop of the century, for no one was allowed to see the new Empress.

Packing up her laptop and recorder, Joyce also brought a pad of paper and a pencil for writing down notes. Packing up, she was giddy with excitement. She had a hard time not already sketching out the story line in her mind. She had to find out facts and talk to Kouta about his 12 kilometer voyage across the ocean at night. Even getting there had to be hard, the 11 year old boy had a tipsy canoe, no light and ocean waves to deal with. Questions popped into her mind. Did anyone know he what he was attempting? Just how did he get in, find Kaede, then escape? The boy must have been terrified, but pressed on anyway.

Shaking her head, Joyce cleared her thoughts and left her apartment. She had to let Kouta explain. After he did, she had to milk out what he was feeling, and how he determined where Kaede was. And of course, the trip back to land had to be tough also. Of course, she wanted to have him add what lead up to this amazing rescue. Most 11 year old boys would never think to attempt something so complicated, let alone carry it and perform a difficult rescue.

Pictures! Kouta had to have pictures in his book. Him and Kaede beside the canoe for sure. Maybe one of his drawings also.

Joyce constructed the flow of the book as she was walking down the street. Coming upon the steps up to the Maple Inn, she noted she hadn't even realized she'd gotten this far.

"Stop. Who are you?" a young woman with long white hair and horns on her head asked.

"Joyce Baker," she said with a bow. "Empress Kaede and Kouta are expecting me."

The woman nodded and motioned up the stairs. "Go up to the gate , announce yourself and tell the guard Reiko said you may go in."

"Thank you ... Reiko," Joyce said and climbed the steps. She cleared the checkpoint at the gate and went into the yard to see a large, classic style building. The Maple Inn. Pausing to gaze at what was coming to be the 'Meca' of Japan, she could almost feel the character and history of this place. It was very nice, but not gaudy or over-grand. It felt like the building was the very heart of Japan.

"Miss Baker?" a white haired woman asked from the door.

Joyce blinked, caught up in the atmosphere of this place. "Oh, yes, I am Joyce Baker," she said, walking over to the woman. "I cannot tell you how honored I am to be helping Kouta."

The woman frowned at her briefly. "I am Shimari. There are a few very strict rules you must abide by. We will go over them so you do not inadvertently become rude, or insult her Majesty," Shimari said evenly.

Joyce had been to Japan before, so she had learned many things about how to act. She still listened patiently, noting there were a few additional rules when dealing with the Empress.

.

Getting her house slippers on, Joyce followed Shimari into a living room where Kouta sat on the floor behind Kaede, brushing her hair in long strokes. Another purple haired girl sat beside Kaede.

"Empress, Miss Baker is here," Shimari said formally.

Kouta looked up. "Greetings, we'll be done in couple minutes," he said. waving the brush at the purple haired girl, he said, "This is Kaede's sister, Nana."

Nana smiled at Joyce and waved. "Greetings, Kouta is going to do Nana's hair next," she said brightly.

Joyce bowed to them. She got a fast impression of Nana. Nana looked a little older, so Joyce deduced by her greeting that Nana might be a bit brain damaged on the innocent side. "Greetings, Empress, Kouta, Nana," she said formally.

"Greeting, Miss Baker. Please have a seat," Kouta offered.

.

Joyce started off with getting the story from the beginning , how Kouta and Kaede met. Listening to them, she smiled at Kouta tripping over Kaede's puppy as their first meeting. She noted right from the start, when Kouta defended Kaede and tried to to save her puppy, he had cast himself as her protector. She took notes as they explained their life. Although it was a tough memory, she paid close attention to Kouta refusal to believe Kanae was dead, and 'had a dream' that told him where Kaede was. When it hit him, it hit him hard. All he would do was sit in Kaede's room and look at her picture until his Aunt Takami coaxed him to come watch some movies.

"I really wasn't interested until close to the end," Kouta explained. "The cop is the story said words that semed to echo in my brain. 'If you want her back, you're going to have to take her away from them.' Those words just rang in my head," he explained.

"That prompted you to go after Kaede," Joyce stated.

"It did," Kouta agreed. "I was convinced the police were not going to find her, and no one would believe I knew where she was. I had to do it, and keep it a secret what I was planning, or otherwise I was afraid someone would stop me."

Joyce listened to Kouta intently about how he made his preperations, right up until he had his canoe and was ready to set off. Rising both eyebrows, she said, "So, from nine years old to eleven, all you did was plan and prepare to go rescue Kaede. Kouta, I have never even heard of such dedication by a young boy, let alone the bravery you showed in your rescue."

Making a few notes, she added, "I think we should start the book right as you set off in the ocean in the late afternoon. Then go back and explain how you met Kaede, and how your two grew so close together and go chronologically up to the point where you got the canoe ready and launched it..."

The whole time, Nana was listening intently. She suddenly burst out in tears, Interrupting Joyce, and flung herself on Kouta, crying out, "Kouta is so wonderful!"

Kouta held Nana a she cried on him. Nana reached over and gathered Kaede into her hug. "Kaede, Kouta is the best!" she cried.

Kaede would have been irritated if it wasn't Nana. Knowing how emotional Nana was, she just hugged Nana back and agreed, "Yes, Kouta is my hero."

"Mine too!' Nana proclaimed.

It was a while before they continued to talk about the book.


	32. Chapter 32

CH 32

 _It's the time of the season_

 _When love runs high_

 _In this time, give it to me easy_

 _._

 _And let me try with pleasured hands_

 _To take you in the sun_

 _to promised lands_

 _To show you every one_

 _It's the time of the season for loving_

 _._

 _What's your name?_

 _Who's your daddy?_

 _Is he rich like me?_

 _Has he taken any time_

 _To show you what you need to live?_

 _._

 _Tell it to me slowly_

 _Tell you why,_

 _I really want to know_

 _It's the time of the season for loving_

 _._

 _What's your name?_

 _Who's your daddy?_

 _Is he rich like me?_

 _Has he taken any time_

 _To show you what you need to live?_

 _._

 _Tell it to me slowly_

 _Tell you why,_

 _I really want to know_

 _It's the time of the season for loving_

 _ **-The Zombies-**_

Nagasaki Jiro had been keeping up on every news report and rumor about Empress Kaede. The photographer he had sent to get pictures of her showed him she was a pretty young girl. From reports, her pink hair was natural. That and the horns she bore made her an exotic beauty he just had to have. The news reports show she was also very intelligent, and had a way of making things happen. Being the son of one of the most influential and wealthy man in Japan, he didn't want just a wife who looked good. He wanted one who held power like he did. He wanted Empress Kaede.

Jiro was used to having any girl he wanted. His wealth dazzled their eyes and with some charm, girls all but fell at his feet. He knew the Empress already had a boyfriend, some nobody who thought he was an artist, but he'd stole women away from their husbands before. True, after he was tired of them, they went back to their now broken lives, but he'd gotten what he wanted. What happened in the wake of breaking up a family wasn't his concern.

Sending flowers and small presents to the Imperial Palace was producing no results, however. Fine, that meant Empress Kaede was going to be a real challenge. It had been a long time since he had to work hard at having a girl. It made the final conquest sweeter. That made him more intent on making Empress Kaede his.

Nagasaki Jiro realized winning the Empress over was not going to be easy. If it were a common woman he was after, it would be a simple matter of working to destroy her current relationship, then swooping in to comfort and console her, and win her over to score another victory.

He worked out a way for Empress Kaede to take notice of him. Kaede held a high regard for family. Unlike the general population which had a short-term memory, Jiro took notice of what happened to the men who'd kidnapped Kaede's parents. Sending his own investigator, he found out of over 40 mercenaries, only one who had the sense to flee had survived Kaede's wrath. He also had his investigators take note of the things Kaede liked. He'd use this information at the proper time to help win her over.

.

With school on again, Kouta and Kaede were busy with school work and working on Kouta's book. Sato Yuki was the publishing assistant had come to help move the book along. Between Yuki and Joyce, they not only picked Kouta's brain for his actions and feelings, but also got Junso and Takami's take on their actions and reactions to Kouta suddenly disappearing.

Going over what happened back then, Kaede and Kouta took their 'each other's chair' seating position, which Yuki called the 'lovers seat'. Right after they finished their homework, it was time to move the book along. Both Joyce and Yuki were bi-lingual, so working at the book when the kids were in school was easier and made for a good translation into English. By the first day of spring, Kouta's book was roughed out.

The first day of Spring was also when Shimari informed Kaede that the Princess asked for Kaede to endorse a project in a poorer section of Kamatsu.

"A businessman by the name of Nagasaki Jiro is donation 50 billion yen to give grants and assistance to ensure poorer families have decent homes and can afford to sent their children to college," Himari explained. "Nagasaki wishes for your endorsement to his project to help himself and you be seen as beneficial to our country."

Kaede raised an eyebrow and asked, "What does he get out of this?"

"To be known as a friend to the people?" Shimari said tentatively.

Kaede knew business people, her Aunt and her Father were both business people. Although they were very decent, when it came to business, neither did anything without having a reason behind it that would end in a profit. Even Dad buying the house next door for Shimari's family did help them, his reasoning was to help keep their family safe. "What endorsement is this Nagasaki looking for?" Kaede asked.

"The Princess didn't say. Only that your presence is requested at the Imperial Palace for a dinner meeting with Nagasaki Jiro. I believe you should attend."

Kaede let out a huff. This Nagasaki wanted to use her as a stamp of approval. Her first impulse was to refuse. Then again, he was doing this to help families. She tried, but could not see any selfish reasoning he might have, other than gaining popularity. Still, it was a little on the suspicious side why he wanted her to approve of his actions. She had to go if she wanted to find out his intentions. She let out a sigh and said, "I will think about it. It has to be on a Saturday."

"I will pass the information to the Princess," Shimari replied with a bow.

Today, Joyce and Yuki were concentrating on Kaede's experience in captivity. Kaede didn't like remembering what she'd gone through, but did it for Kouta. Listening, Nana burst into tears over how Kaede had been hung up in a suit with things poking in her and kept in total darkness. After a long pause to let Nana hug Kaede and cry over her ordeal. Kaede convinced Nana to help make dinner so she wouldn't hear the worst of it.

After just recounting what's she'd gone through, Kaede stayed close to Kouta. Even in their each other's chair position, she didn't feel close enough. Slight maneuvers around and Kaede ended up on Kouta's lap with him hugging her. At the moment, Kaede only felt safe with her hero holding tight to her. Once they were done for the day, Kouta decided they'd give it a day or two or rest. Kaede was upset, he didn't want to upset her any more.

The next communication from the Imperial Palace was the day for the 'dinner'. Wanting to get this over as soon as possible, Kaede arranged to get there around noon. She'd stay until after the dinner for the after dinner performance by the 56 member girl band, then head for home. Although Kaede just wanted to go herself to make travel light and fast, Shimari insisted she have her escort. The more Kaede thought about it, except for eating something, she didn't even need to physically arrive. She could just manifest herself there.

Wanting to test her theory, Kaede sat in their room and let her mind travel to the Maple Inn's dinning room. She was able to make herself look solid, and picked up chopsticks and a cup with no trouble. Kouta knew what she was up to, but obviously, Yuka was fooled into thinking Kaede was really here. Nana eyed Kaede curiously and poked her shoulder. Kaede grinned at Nana's perplexed look.

"Kaede is here, but Kaede is not here," Nana said, sounding confused.

Gathering for dinner, others cast Kaede a critical eye. Joyce and Yuki only looked on.

"It's a skill I am testing," Kaede explained. She reached out and picked up a small rice ball. She bit it. As long as she stayed solid, the bit of rice stayed in her mouth. She tried to swallow and it fell though her onto the floor. "Darn," she grumbled.

"How ..." Yuki asked weakly as she saw the rice seem to pass right through Kaede.

"Kaede, what are you doing?" Junso asked.

Kaede shrugged and said, "I was looking for a way to avoid going to Tokyo this weekend. I can do just about everything but eat with a manifestation. Since I can't make my manifestation eat, I'll have to actually go there."

"Manifestation?" Joyce asked.

Kaede nodded. "I'll be out in a minute," she said, and disappeared. Kaede returned to her body, disappointed. She really had to go to Tokyo.

Being the first time Kaede had ever done that around family, everyone was surprised Kaede had that ability. Joyce was in shock, she knew Kaede did have mind powers, but to project a solid copy of one's self was utterly amazing, and showed tremendous power the likes which had never been seen before. Until Kaede came in, talked to them, then disappeared in front of her eyes, she never quite believed the claim Kaede was a true Goddess. She believed now.

Shimari did come up with a plan so Kaede didn't have to physically go to Tokyo. She let the Princess know Kaede was on a special diet due to 'an illness', and could not eat regular food. Since this was to be kept secret, Kaede would only drink from a half full silver cup at the dinner. This way, Kaede was able to just travel there with her mind, go through the motions, then return within hours.

Saturday, Kouta and Shimari ensured Kaede had a good lunch and was comfortable before she began her journey. Although Kouta wanted to sit with Kaede while she was 'gone', Kaede told him to keep working on his book. Nana promised to watch out for Kaede, with Ayame and Umeko also helping to watch over Kaede.

.

At 3 PM, Kaede appeared in the foyer of the Imperial Palace wearing her head band. She chose to show her white Kimono trimmed in gold with tiny birds printed on the cloth, her hair was done in a double braid. Facing out the door were a pair of security men. Kaede walked over between them and asked, "I'm not early, am I?"

Both men spun around and recoiled at seeing her. "Empress!" they cried in unison.

"Sorry to surprise you," Kaede offered. "May one of you see me to the Princess?"

The men nearly clacked their heads together as they bowed and fell over themselves to show her the way. They also got on their tiny microphones to inform the security office the Empress had arrived. The Princess was just as shocked to find Kaede was already inside the Palace before anyone noticed she was there. Kaede smirked as she and the Prince chastised security for missing her arrival. Kaede was apologized to profusely. She waved them off.

"Empress, Nagasaki Jiro arrived a half hour ago. He is currently in the gardens, shall I inform him you have arrived?" the Princess asked.

"Why, are we in a hurry?" Kaede asked.

The Princess paused and said, "Nagasaki requested he be informed when you arrived. He was disappointed to find you were not already here."

Kaede frowned at her and asked, "Since when do you cater to businessmen?"

"Since he is going to give 50 billion to help families who need assistance," The Princess said. "The Nagasaki family are a very influential family. They have many holdings and have always worked well with the Emperor in the interests of the people."

"The Nagasaki clan helps support the Imperial family," Kaede said, understanding.

"Support from important people help Japan," the Princess insisted.

Kaede wasn't liking this already. "What is he going to do with all that money he's giving to help ... who again?" she asked.

"Komatsu is in need of assistance. I do not know the details," the Princess admitted.

"I do believe we should find out before agreeing to anything," Kaede stated. "Such men rarely give out gifts that do not have a string attached."

The Princess eyed Kaede, surprised by her caution. "Empress, perhaps this arrangement will be beneficial to all," she offered.

"We shall see."

.

The day was not starting out as Nagasaki Jiro had hoped. He had been greeted by the Imperial family, but the Empress herself was not here. Assured she was arriving soon, he took a long stroll through the gardens with his chief assistant and the Prince's wife. They had a nice walk, and for a member of the Imperial family, the Prince's wife was fairly good company. Though carefully chosen words, he innocently asked questions about Empress Kaede. He was surprised that she not only didn't live in the Imperial Palace, but she also hardly visited. He got the idea that the Imperials were becoming concerned that they were becoming irrelevant. He could understand their concern. Once a ruling body became irrelevant, they ceased to exist. He was fairly sure none of the Imperials had skills to even make a decent living on their own devices.

He also discovered Kaede did not 'tap' into the Imperial treasury at all. They had planned to hold back her yearly allowance to keep her here, but Kaede blew them off. Kaede had her own income, he guessed through her artist boyfriend, Kouta. Being young, her parents were also sure to be covering her needs.

From the casual talk he engaged in, he was getting a good feel of this Empress as a hard nut to crack. Her popularity rating was very high, and she did not depend upon anyone. Half the tricks he was used for coaxing others to his will had become useless.

Finishing his two-hour walk, Jiro was glad that the Empress had arrived and was in a lounge with the Princess. He put on his best, charming smile and went in to meet Empress Kaede. Walking in to see them siting on a couch, sharing a pot of tea, Jiro faced them and bowed low to show his respect as he said, "It is a very great honor to meet Empress Kaede." It was considered bad manners to address the Empress herself without an invitation.

"The Empress is pleased to see you as well, Nagasaki Jiro," The Princess replied.

Standing up from his bow, he noted Kaede was watching him quietly. She had not invited him to speak as he was hoping she would. In fact, by the way she was looking at him, he got the feeling she didn't trust him. A hard nut to crack indeed. "Princess, thank you for allowing me to see the grandeur of the Imperial gardens. They are truly a spectacular sight," he offered.

The Princess nodded. By now, Kaede usually broke in and insisted she speak for herself. Kaede staying quiet made the Princess nervous as to why. "Empress, Nagasaki Jiro is from a prestigious family, and is willing to give billions of yen to needy families," she offered.

Looking at the teacup in her hand, Kaede asked, "How?"

Jiro stared at her. Not once had an Imperial asked for details. "For the Empress' information, the money had been allocated to our western bank in Komatsu to be distributed to several projects to help the less fortunate families on the outskirts of the city," he explained.

"What projects?" Kaede asked simply.

"Projects to help improve quality of life for many people, Empress," Jiro said. "As for the details, I cannot say at the moment, for there are many."

Kaede lifted her head to look at him. "If you don't know what you're talking about, why are you wasting my time?" she asked.

The red eyed stare Empress Kaede cast him made him want to flee. It was like she was drilling holes in him with her eyes. Yes, she would indeed be a tough nut to crack. This wasn't a soft politician looking for votes or to prove her worth. Confident and young were a deadly combination if one wasn't very careful.

"Gomenesai, Empress," Jiro said slowly. "I was not aware details were to be discussed. I have come unprepared to accurately inform you of what they are. Please forgive me." Jiro also quickly saw this as an opportunity to meet with her again. "If you would be kind enough to allow me to explain in detail, I will personally provide you with any detail you wish. It will be my pleasure to sit down with you and explain anything you have a question about."

"You would do that for nothing more than for me to agree what you plan is a good idea?" Kaede asked.

"That is correct, Empress. Your opinion is vital to me," Jiro said firmly, hoping he could gain some points with her.

"Then today, we have nothing further to discuss," Kaede said. Turning to the Princess, she asked, "Do you have anything you wish to inform me of?"

"I do not, Empress," the Princess said cautiously.

"Very well," Kaede said. She put her cup down and stood up. "If that is all, then I shall be going."

"Wait!" the Princess cried. "Empress, we do have dinner coming shortly. Surely you want to stay and converse for just a little longer."

"Nope," Kaede said simply. "I came to find out what Nagasaki here wanted. I was informed his money is to be used as a donation. From what I can tell, it may be more of an investment and he has done nothing to prove otherwise."

"Empress, I will be able to show you details next week," Jiro replied quickly. "I an certain you will approve of what we plan to do."

"We shall see. Now, if you will excuse me," Kaede replied shortly. She walked to the door and opened it enough to slip through, closing it behind her.

Jiro was stunned, and completely taken by Empress Kaede. No nonsense, hard as nails and she had read him like a spreadsheet. This was not someone who listened to a good idea and agreed offhand. Kaede had substance. Even if it cost him the 50 billion, and another 50 on top of that, he was going to have her at his side.

The Princess moved to hurry after the Empress to convince her to stay. Upon opening the door to the hallway, Kaede was gone.

.

Frustrated yet completely in lust with the pink haired Empress, Jiro got back to his Tokyo apartment and called his 'personal' maid into his home office.

"Yes?" the meek woman asked.

Jiro locked the door. "Remove your panties, up on the desk," he ordered.

Although her face took on a blank look, the woman complied, and spread her legs. Jiro dropped his pants and got in front of her. No foreplay, kissing or kind words. He just grabbed her by the hips and drove himself into her as he looked at a picture of Kaede he had. Some day, he would tame that pink haired Empress, and it was going to be inside of her that he would have his orgasm.

.

Kaede made it home in time for dinner. Finding Kouta talking with Joyce and Yuki, she sat down close to him. Shifting his attention to her as soon as she was beside him, Kouta asked, "Everything go fine?"

"No," Kaede said as she snuggled into him. "That Baka thought I was just going to agree with whatever he wanted to do. He didn't know, or claimed he didn't know just what he was donating to. I think he was planning to invest in Komatsu and never planned on donating anything. He spoke and acted fine, but he felt ... greasy."

"Like he needed a bath?" Kouta asked with a grin.

Kaede winced and said, "I'm not sure a bath would remove the kind of dirt he has on him." Seeing all the notes and Yuki and Joyce were typing away on their laptops, she asked, "How are you coming along?"

"Good. We're up to me carrying you out of that place," Kouta said with a smile. "Remember when we got outside?"

Kaede grinned and said, "I do! It was raining, but just being able to see and feel the rain make me happy. You were kind of wobbly walking, but I was too weak to help you." To Joyce, she said, "Kouta was so tired he was barely able to stand, but he carried me down the steps to the platform, then climbed down the ladder with me on his back. He was grunting with effort and the canoe under us was going up and down with the waves." Pausing, Kaede cast Kouta a soft

look and said, "I was a little scared that we'd fall into the water and drown. But even if we did, that would be fine since I finally got to see Kouta again and we were together."

"Empress, you didn't care that you might die?" Joyce asked.

Kaede turned her head to look at her. "I cared, but if it happened, I knew Kouta was with me. I would not die alone, closed in darkness, but with the one I love. Just like we are fated to do."

"You believe you and Kouta will die together?" Joyce asked.

In a serious tone, Kaede said, "Yes, Mother told me so. Be it young or when we are old and grey, Kouta and I are fated to die in each other's arms. As we live, so shall we pass on. I am fine with knowing Kouta will be with me my entire life."

"You spoke to Kai?" Kouta asked.

Kaede nodded and explained, "She came to me. Kouta, Mother was removed from this world, but she will always watch over us.

"Yes, she will," Kouta agreed, remembering his mental conversations.

"Kouta," Joyce asked, "Do you think Kaede's mother had a hand in making sure you rescued Kaede?"

Kouta smiled at her. "I don't have to think, I know she did. I have to figure things out and do them, but Kai was great ... moral support. There were some times I swore I was never going to succeed. Kai whispered to me and kept me going. Kai's help, and that one phrase kept me planning and working at getting Kaede free."

"What phrase?" Yuki asked.

"If I wanted her back, I had to take her away from them," Kouta stated.

"And you did," Kaede agreed with a smile.

Nana came in and announced dinner was going to be ready soon. That ended the book discussions, Kouta knew his and Kaede's escape from the island would get her crying again.

.

It wasn't long before Shimari came back with replies from both The Prime Minister and Nagasaki Jiro. Nagasaki wanted his meeting earlier,to show Kaede what he had planned, but Shimari insisted on the date one day after Kaede met with the politicians. Hearing Kaede wanted to meet with the government leaders, they quickly confirmed with a Friday before the Spring break was over. Both meetings were to be at the Imperial Palace. That meant Kaede had to stay overnight there. The prospect was not thrilling, but at least she could bring Kouta with her.

.

Kaede was not idle while she waited for the next meeting. She asked Takami and her father about Nagasaki Jiro and found out his father owned a milti-trillion yen banking business, Jiro also had considerable personal wealth. They also got rich by less that honorable means.

One of their favorite ways of working was to undermine other businesses that would not sell out to them. If it was a store or a factory, they would compete with very low prices and take the losses until they drove the competition out of business. If it was a financial institution, they would buy stock, accumulating it until they were able to perform a hostile takeover.

From a Diclonius in Tokyo, Kaede found out about the Consumer Advocacy group. From what she was told, they had plenty of misdeeds by the Nagasaki's but had a hard time getting any information out. Kaede decided to go see them.

The woman Kaede met was Kuroda Kiku, a mother of three married to a human man who'd lost the house he bought due to foreclosure. Sitting at the kitchen table in the same house that they now rented from the bank which was owned by Nagasaki, Kiku explained to Kaede what happened to them.

"We didn't know what we were getting into," Kiku said sadly. "We were offered a low rate loan, and at the time, it was just what we needed. Unfortunately, we did not realize the loan was a variable rate. Yes, one point five percent interest was fantastic. Year by year though, the rate went up. By the time our third child, Sakura, was born, the interest was up to ten percent. The payments were getting larger and larger. A year later it rose to twelve. We tried to refinance, and they charged us for it! They didn't even let us know until the next bill was due and charged us with late fees. It just kept getting worse until we couldn't afford it. Then, they foreclosed"

Wearing a grin dripping with sarcasm, Kiku added, "Then in order to keep us from being kicked out into the street, they graciously offered to rent us our own house. The bank charged us a higher rent than their mortgage was, and keeps going up every year. Not enough that we can't pay, but enough to make the rent uncomfortable. Kaede, we have three kids, I can't work out of the house, so I do what I can. We're strapped."

Kaede nodded. "So you paid on this house for how many years?" she asked.

"Ten, and all for nothing. I did the math, we paid for this house one and a half times just to have it rented to us," Kiku siad, looking like she was going to cry.

Kaede clasped her hand. "Kiku, I need to find out who else the Nagasaki men have cheated. You know about this Consumer group?"

"Yes, Empress, I'll take you there."

.

The Consumer Advocacy group of Tokyo was down an alley on a back street, nothing more that what looked like a metal garage. The roof and walls were streaked with rust. Kaede stepped into the side door behind Kiku. A few people were working at crude desks. One was putting some paper files in the op box of a stack of boxes.

"Kuroda, hi!" An older, balding man greeted with a bright smile as they came in. He and his smile froze when Kaede stepped in. "Empress?" he asked in a squeak.

This got everyone's attention. A young man who was walking to a desk stared at Kaede as he walked on and ran into his board and frame desk.

"Greetings, everyone," Kaede said. "I would like to see what you do here."

The room was silent, everyone just stared at Kaede.

Kiku announced, "Empress Kaede came to see what we've found out about Nagasaki companies."

Kaede added, "Nagasaki Jiro has requested I approve of plans he has yet to tell me about. I would like to find out about him before I agree to anything."

The older man broke his stare first. Pointing to the young man who'd fallen over his desk he said, "Bring me the Nagasaki company files, hurry!"

Kaede was shown to the best chair they had, an old office chair that had lost it's wheels. Kaede found out many things in this ramshackle place as the people here stumbled over themselves to accommodate her.

It seemed they had a tall pile of information on Nagasaki. Fact as well as things that could not be proven. All were volunteers. Kaede also found out Kuroda Kiku's family wasn't the only ones to had been treated badly. At the store front they had rented, Nagasaki had bought the building, then kicked them out for 'renovation' . Not long after another business came in after no renovation other than painting was done. The carrot of low rate 'variable' loans was one of Nagasaki's tricks to lure people into debt. Hidden fees like what happened to the Kuroda's was another. They also bought mortgages, and the slightest mistake by the homeowners would result in high fees, then late payments, then foreclosure, then an offer to rent the same house to the ones who just lost it.

Even more disturbing was that Nagasaki Jiro was known to 'go easy' on a family that had a teenage daughter that agreed to work for him to save their family. It was also known that two of Jiro's mistresses had previously been married. He dumped both after only a coupe months. There was no way to prove the reason for the divorces were caused by Jiro, but there were enough signs to show he was behind them.

The 'greasy' feeling Kaede got from Jiro wasn't even close to how dirty this guy was. The question now was, what to do about it.

.

Kaede went home and talked to Kouta about the consumer group. It didn't take much coaxing for Kouta to give the group 500 million yen to support them. Kaede added another 500 million. Knowing Kaede supported the group, Shimari hunted down a Dicloni lawyer who offered her services to them at a very reasonable price since Kaede was supporting them. The group even got an official name registered to them as a charity group.

With this influx of support, The Consumer Advocacy group of Tokyo was set to make themselves known on a broader scale.

.

The Prime Minister was very curious why the Empress was insisting on a high level meeting with government officials. To date, Empress Kaede seemed to be ducking the Government whenever possible. Yes, she was amazingly strong and performed miracles for Japan. One thing she was not, was interested in politics. Since the Empress asked for them to meet, he and all the high ranking officials eagerly came. Many came to finally see this Empress for themselves.

In the large atrium in the Imperial Palace that looked out over gardens, 42 members of government collected to meet Empress Kaede. The Prince and Princess arrived to meet and greet everyone. Members of the Diet politely asked the reason behind Empress Kaede's sudden interest in them. All the Prince and Princess knew was the Empress had insisted on meeting with them. They knew no details. While they waited, rumors flowed about a possible war, or maybe some imminent disaster. Others feared that Empress Kaede was going to demand that Japan return to a true Monarchy. Everyone by now knew Kaede had the power to enforce any rule she chose, and there was no one who was able to stand against her, let alone stop her. They got set to plead for restraint and listen to the will of the people.

Shumari walked into the room and announced, "Attention, everyone! I present to you, the incarnation of Kami, Empress of Japan, Kikumura Kaede!"

Kaede walked in wearing her white and gold Kimono, her hair freshly braided in double braids by Kouta and wearing her gold head band. The room bowed to her. Kaede rose up off the floor a few feet so she could see everyone and returned their bow. The room was silent, waiting for her to speak.

"Prime Minister, members of the Diet, I thank everyone for coming. I have asked you all to come today to correct an error in Japan's laws that a few less than honorable persons are taking advantage of to ruin the lives of others for the sole purpose of lining their pockets with more wealth." Kaede explained. She looked over to see Umeko and Reiko had brought in a stack of reports she and the Consumer Advocacy group had collected.

Waving a hand at Reiko, Kaede said, "I have found information you may wish to look at. While good business is and should be encouraged for the good of our country and the population, and our laws are made to protect that. It has come to my attention that there are flaws that allow less than honorable persons to legally steal from common folk. Myself, with the help of the Consumer Advocacy group of Tokyo, have uncovered instances of people's lives being ruined due to this. Not because they made mistakes, but because certain business people decided they needed more profit and set common people up for failure, then profited off their downfall."

Looking over the crowd that was watching her intently, Kaede said firmly, "These things will stop happening. The best way is for you, the law makers of Japan, to modify laws, such as the ones that allow what is called by banks, a 'variable interest rate' for home loans. These are a carrot dangled out to entice people into what they think is a low interest loan, only to find later that the interest becomes very high as the loan goes on. In many cases, so high people loose their homes. This also ends up in the bank's favor. The bank in question not only were paid well by the ex-home owners, they also seize the building to add to their assets. Another flaw is the laws that allow 'charitable' services to compete with business. For instance, if a bus company runs it's routes on time and at a decent rate, someone can operate a charitable bus line in the same area. These cheap, or free bus service undercuts the bus company, forcing them to shut down, then the charitable buses go away and a new company, that ran the same one the cheap buses came from, takes over."

Kaede panned her gaze over the people now eyeing her nervously. "For the people of Japan, I expect action on the items in the reports I have gathered. Laws need to be changed, and you are the people to change them. Is there anyone who does not understand what I am saying?"

A woman in a blue suit raised her hand. Bowing first, she asked, "Empress, it has always been the policy of the Diet to promote business for the good of the nation."

"That is a good policy," Kaede agreed. "Do we, or do we not also want the common folk of Japan to prosper?"

"We do, Empress," the woman agreed. "By providing jobs and having a good economy they can benefit from. We cannot shield people from making mistakes."

"Explain," Kaede said in a harder tone.

In an exasperated tone, the woman said, "If say, someone takes one of these variable rate loans, and does not read the contract, then the fault is not belong to the businessman."

"No," Kaede said smoothly, "The fault is yours, for not making a law to protect said person from the resulting problems they may face. I believe you assume that every person knows enough to read through these fifty page contracts that is made for banks to understand. Have you ever read through your mortgage loan?"

The woman blinked. "I had a lawyer look it over."

"But, did you read it?"

"Not personally."

"Then how can you fault others for not doing so?" Kaede asked.

The woman opened her mouth to speak, then decided against it.

Another man raised his hand. He bowed and said, "Empress, you said it is preferable for us to pass laws to protect people and other businesses from these predatory business people. I must ask what the optional method of taking care of these things might be."

Seeing his challenging manner, Kaede said flatly, "If you refuse, then you will find out."

"Empress, if I may?" the Prime Minister said tentatively. Kaede nodded to him, so he added, "Any change in the law will take months at the very least to get through the Diet. According to our constitution, You still have the power of Decree. If this is something you feel strongly about, then make a Decree and it immediately becomes law."

Kaede noted a few cast unkind glares at him for mentioning that. She had to smirk at them. "Thank you for the information. I would prefer this action comes from the elected Diet. If I have to make a decree to help the people of Japan, I will make it very public. I do not think that will be good for any of you when your elections come up."

Stunned faces peppered the crowd. They were shocked that Kaede was going to put political pressure on them.

"I agree with your wisdom, Empress," The Prime Minister said. "I shall construct a proposal with your concerns and submit it to the Diet as soon as possible. That is, after you approve of my proposal."

Kaede nodded to him. "That will be acceptable, Prime Minister. I look forward to seeing it."

.

After the meeting, Kaede saw a few Diet members were not happy with her but did their best to hide it. The Prime Minister and his financial advisor stayed to discuss details with her and Shimari until dinner. At dinner, the long table was full. Kouta met the politicians who stayed. After dinner there was a musical show with six Geisha in traditional kimonos, their faces painted white.

Once the official duties were done for the day, Kaede and Kouta relaxed in their 'lover's seat' position and watched some TV.

.

While Kaede and Kouta relaxed, Nagasaki Jiro got a phone call from one of the Diet members he heavily supported. He was told of Kaede's plans to hobble his activities.

"Then you better vote against whatever is proposed if you like your luxurious house," Jiro warned. He then made a few other phone calls to other bankers and politicians to make sure Kaede's proposals would never make it through the Diet. Not long after, he got news those irritating people who tried to expose him were getting a huge influx of money. A decent bribe revealed the source. Kaede and her boyfriend were giving money to those pests. That also meant she was informed of his business dealings.

This was something he hadn't expected. Kaede was working to undermine him. Jiro didn't think she was targeting him personally, but making a stand for the common family that she was known to support. The long term profits he had been planning on were looking dim if Kaede got her way.

Jiro knew if he resisted her efforts, then he had very little chance of claiming that pink haired wonder as his own. He had to change tactics and win her over. He could go back to business as normal after he conquered her. While he was playing nice with her, he decided that something had to be done about this artist boyfriend. It had to be subtle, and if possible, made to look like one of his enemies were responsible if anything did come to light. By midnight, he has sketched out his new plans for his conquest of Empress Kaede.

.

Kaede was set to tear Nagasaki Jiro's plan apart when he arrived with his grand plan. She spent the morning with Kouta, wandering around to find new places in the private gardens. A servant came to inform her that Nagasaki had arrived, and was setting up his presentation. Kaede wandered back, hand in hand with Kouta.

Approaching the back of the Palace, Kaede said with a sigh, "Time to face the uglies."

Kouta grinned. "The uglies?" he asked.

"Yes. It has been wonderful spending the morning with you. Now I have to go deal with Nagasaki and keep reminding myself it's not politically correct to just splatter him across the room," she said in a musing tone.

"That would be unfair to the maids," Kouta agreed.

Kaed giggled. At the back door, they came together in a hug and kissed deeply.

"I'll be done as soon as possible," Kaede promised.

"I'll have us packed and waiting," Kouta assured her.

.

Kouta returned to their room to start packing. He went in and the door was quickly closed behind him. What looked like two of the Imperial guards stood to either side of him. "Have a seat," one said, motioning to a chair.

"What's going on?' Kouta asked the stern faced men.

The men pulled out silenced pistols. "Have a seat," the other said flatly.

Kouta walked slowly over to the chair they indicated. "What's this about?" he asked. He was pushed to sit.

"Sit and stay quiet," the man in front of him ordered. He spoke into his collar. "Kikumura Kouta is here and secure."

.

"Well done," Jiro replied as he waited for Empress Kaede to arrive. Kaede played rough. From his research, he knew her weaknesses now. The common artist that was her boyfriend meant everything to Kaede. He was going to convince her to accept him, or else her Kouta was going to die.


	33. Chapter 33

CH 33

 _Every breath you take_

 _Every move you make_

 _every bond you break_

 _every step you take_

.

 _I'll be watching you_

 _._

 _every single day_

 _every word you say_

 _every game you play_

 _every night you stay_

 _._

 _I'll be watching you_

 _._

 _oh, can't you see_

 _you belong to me_

 _my poor heart aches_

 _with every step you take_

 _ **-The Police-**_

In one of the rooms of the palace (Kaede wasn't sure what the one was called,), Nagasaki Jiro had large papers laid out on a table. He stood behind the table and bowed when she entered.

"Empress, it is a great honor to show you what my plans are," he said and motioned to the papers.

Kaede saw the chair on her side of the table. She also noted there was no one else in the room. Normally servants were everywhere and usually at least one member of the royal family was present. She immediately became wary. "A private meeting?" she asked.

"To avoid any distractions," Jiro assured her. "Please sit and let me show you how I am going to benefit the people of Komatsu."

Kaede stood beside the chair and looked at the information he had laid out. As she suspected, he was using a bank for low interest home loans. "Low interests loans, these are variable rate?" she asked.

"No, Empress they are fixed rate loans," Jiro told her.

Kaede eyed him.

Doing his best to look humble, he added, "In the past, I have taken advantage of people. I will admit that. I truly want to change and be a beneficial influence"

Kaede blinked. This was not what she was expecting to hear from him. "Why?" she asked.

"Her Majesty would not have approved," Jiro stated. "There have been cases of variable rates that became ... too burdensome for people, and the loan ended badly," he explained. "That was not the intent, but that is how they ended up. Efforts were made to let people to stay in their homes, which were largely successful, though not the ideal circumstances."

"I imagine it was profitable for you," Kaede said in a musing tone.

"It was, but I feel I need to give back to the community," Jiro told her. "Part of the money I am donating is to support these loans to remove the burden off the families involved," he said, motioning to one of his proposals. Pointing o another, he said, "This one is to run a free bus service on the outskirts of the city. The interest from the banked money will be adequate to allow these buses to run, with proper pay to the employees and provide maintenance on the bus line. Of course donations will be allowed, but not required to use this service."

"And run the current bus company out of business?" Kaede asked.

"No, Empress, these buses will run where the current bus service has no coverage and if the need comes up to operate in their area, the bus company in question will be compensated for the potential loss in profits."

Although what he was saying was what was on these papers, Kaede didn't quite believe him. Frowning, she said, "This is not your usual way of doing business. " Looking at another proposal, she asked, "Two year college grants?"

"For anyone who wants to go," Jiro explained. "As long as they pass entrance exams, and complete their two years, they will be cost free, tuition, books and cafeteria meals paid for. I think of it as extra incentive for the students to get good grades."

"That is very generous on the surface," Kaede admitted.

"On the surface?" Jiro asked.

Kaede offered him a tight smile and said, "I am aware of your practices. You do begin with very good offers that are hard to refuse. However, you always have a long term goal that more than compensates for your initial investments. Mostly investments that are made to seize control of the items that you are after."

Jiro cast her a surprised look. "Surely you can see all of these will be good for the common families in the area," he complained.

"On the surface, I agree," Kaede admitted. "There is a more pressing question you have yet to answer. Why you need my approval, and what do you plan to get out of all this generosity."

Firmly, Jiro said, "Empress, I also have drawn up similar plans for other areas that need a boost. Kyoto, Hagi and Matsue, are places that while the city is stable, outlying area are not doing well. With each I have been looking for ways to bring a better life to the people. I am not making any money at all off these projects, but spending what will end up being a trillion yen."

Kaede thought for a second, then asked "Will you also return the homes your banks foreclosed on to the original owners, cost free?"

Jiro's face dropped. "Empress, I cannot control when a contract is broken," he explained.

"Yet your institutions make contracts that are easily broken, or made to be broken so they can seize the property," Kaede stated.

Jiro looked down and took a deep breath. "Empress," he said evenly, "I shall look into this charge of suspected misconduct. If I find any, I will correct the situation."

"How?" she asked.

"Any illegal or untruthful contracts I find, I will inform you and provide you with my corrective actions," he said firmly.

Kaede thought about his sincere statement. He was speaking the truth, yet did not admit he was doing anything wrong morally. "Yes, I can see why you would not want any obviously illegal or corrupt deals to not be corrected before you are taken to court. The fact remains you have not acted outside the law, but have pushed it to the boundaries. That is why I am very suspicious of your motives with there wonderful things you propose," she told him.

A hint of frustration crossed his face. "Empress, please feel free to take my documents here to any lawyer you wish. I have had a good life. I truly want to give back to my country. I was hoping you can see that."

"Crocodiles appear to be smiling," Kaede said in a musing tone. "But their intent is far from friendly. You do nothing unless there is a gain to be made. Please stop trying to make me think otherwise."

Jiro cast her a brief smile and said, "Empress Kaede, you are indeed very wise for your age. That is one of your qualities. You have made a large impact on everyone. Whether you realize it or not, you have taken Japan by storm. You have amazing potential to do great things with the proper guidance."

"Your plan is to flatter me to get my approval?" Kaede asked.

"I am just stating fact, Empress." Jiro said.

Kaede walked around the chair in thought. She knew he had something up his sleeve, but had no clue why he was giving so much. Whatever he was after had to be big. Rounding to the back side of the chair, she eyed him and asked, "What if I disapprove of what you plan to do?"

Jiro shrugged and said, "Then this all goes away. I will not pursue any of it. You ask my intentions of these projects, Empress. The only intention I have, is to prove to you I am willing to change and be a true benefit to the common families of Japan."

"Truly?" she asked

"Indeed," he stated with a firm nod. Again he waved to the piles of papers and said, "Please, look at these documents yourself. Any one you can agree with, please note it with your signature. Any you find offensive or do not like, I will change to your satisfaction."

"Because I am Empress."

"Because you are Kaede," he said, correcting her.

He wanted her to sign them. That raised Kaede's suspicion level. Was there something in those documents that he was hiding. "I plan on signing nothing," she told him. "Why prompt me to do such a thing?"

"Simply to show your approval," he said with a shrug. "As I said, I truly wish to have your approval."

By the amount of paper, it was going to take a long time to read through everything, and she didn't have a lawyer available to spot traps that may well be hidden somewhere within. "What is it you're not telling me?" she asked.

"I have told you my intentions with these cities. I've left nothing out," he said.

Kaede was learning to listen to what he said, and what he didn't say. "So there is nothing within these documents that you have not told me about?" she asked.

Jiro gestured to the table. "Empress, see for yourself if you don't believe me."

"I think not. "Kaede said. "Nor will I endorse your plans, especially with my name on your documents. There is something you are not telling me."

Jiro wiped his mouth with a hand. "Very well. Without your approval, I cannot help these people," he said with an exaggerated sigh.

"I already have, and not for just a few cities, either," Kaede told him. "I spoke to the Diet and even if they do not pass the laws I requested, they know I will make a Decree. That Decree will become law. The days of you destroying people's dreams for your own profit are over."

Jiro cast her a stern look. "That would be unwise, Empress. I do insist on you meeting my terms."

Kaede cast him a crooked grin. "Really, and why is that?"

Jiro took out a pen and laid it on a stack of papers. He looked at her and said, "Empress, I put together the best beneficial package for many people, just for you. This was to be my gift to you, to prove my sincerity. It still is. You are well known and loved my many. You do not have the financial power and influence I can provide. You have the support of the people, I have the backing. I believe a union between us will benefit the country, and save your artist boyfriend."

The last part mildly surprised Kaede and raised the hackles in the back of her beck. "Save him from what?" she asked as her mind hands came out.

Jiro shrugged and said, "Accidents happen. Agree to marry me and all these good things happen, and your boyfriend keeps on living. Walk away, and well, it may be very bad."

"So, now you are resorting to threats," Kaede said heavily. "Do you have any idea what could happen to you right now?"

"I have done nothing against the law, and there are no witnesses," he replied. "Please, keep good things happening and sign like a good girl."

Kaede wanted so bad to splatter him across the room. She had no idea if he had henchmen take Kouta while she was in here with him. He was slime and capable of such. "Let me sit and think about it for a moment." she said. Seeing the chair he offered her, she slid it away and dragged a wooden chair to the table and sat down.

"Time is running short, Empress," Jiro said firmly.

"Correct," she said with a sigh and closed her eyes. It was a gamble that he would not attack her, but she had to find Kouta and make sure he was safe. She sent her mind to their room to find Kouta siting with two armed men on either side of him.

Grabbing the men by the elbows of their gun hands, she grabbed their wrists and broke their arms in unison. Manifesting, she said, "Kouta, run for help! Find real Palace guards and tell them what happened."

She stayed just long enough to see him bolt out the door.

.

Jiro had to smile. Empress Kaede looked defeated, sitting there head bowed with her eyes closed. She knew she had to accept to help others and save her love. It was surprisingly easy, he'd expected her to put up a fight, then plead. She only sat down in resignation. Within a week, he'd be pounding her hard as the vote she initiated failed and his original plans were carried out.

Kaede then opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Empress, this is for the best," he said and pushed a stack of paper towards her.

Kaede thought hard. She was going to kill this man, there was no doubt about that. Thinking of how he was trying to pressure her into marriage and how he was using everything possible to do so, she asked, "So there is a part of these proposals that says I agree to marry you?" she asked.

"Actually, there is a marriage contract in the college paperwork. Sign it, and we are married," he said, trying not to grin in victory.

"And I will have all rights as a wife, even inheritance?" she asked.

Jiro grinned broadly. "Absolutely. It is all legal. Of course, I'm healthy as a horse, I plan on living many years!" he boasted.

Kaede thought about his wealth and said, "This may be just what we need." She picked up the pen and said, "So you know, I am going to sign all of these. Unfortunately, you won't live to see it."

Jiro was about to ask what she meant when a sharp pain blossomed in his chest. Gripping his chest, he cried out as he felt something squeezing his heart. Kaede began signing all the papers. Looking up at him gasp, she said, "Yes, you will be dead shortly, I am killing you. As your legal wife, I will inherit your wealth."

The look of shock and disbelief painted his face. "Help," he cried weakly as he became dizzy and fell. The world faded away to black.

Kaede kept her mind hand in his chest, preventing his heart from pumping blood while she signed every document. The bladder of the corpse released. After she finished signing, she released him and stayed briefly to ensure he was dead. She then left to go inform the Prince and have him bring a lawyer in to verify all these documents.

.

Kouta had alerted the guard. Kaede met four in the hallway. She told them Nagasaki 'fainting', and was coming to get help. The men with broken arms tried to flee. They were caught and interrogated. Upon Inspector Nakamura informing them Nagasaki Jiro was dead from a heart attack, they became more cooperative and admitted he paid them to infiltrate the Imperial guard to 'await news' from claimed the guns were only for intimidation. They went to the prison infirmary on multiple charges.

Inspecting the paperwork, a marriage contract was found buried in the free college paperwork Kaede was to sign. She was officially a widow.

.

Aghast at what happened, both the Prince and Princess apologized profusely to Kaede. Of course, news of what happened never left the Palace. The only information was that Nagasaki Jiro died from a heart attack, possibly from the excitement of Kaede signing the contracts to become his wife. It was also stressed that none of the Imperials, including Empress Kaede, were ever in any danger due to the two men who'd broken in.

Kaede took Kouta back to their room. Kouta looked confused as he eyed her. "You married that guy?" he asked, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, Kouta," she said sincerely. "I had to agree to what he wanted until I had the chance to get you away from those men. He was going to have you killed," she explained.

Kouta nodded sadly. "I thought it was something like that," he admitted. Hugging her, he whispered, "Thank you for saving me."

Kaede hugged him tight. "Hey, you saved me. Besides, no one harms my Kouta." She released him enough to kiss him. They kissed a long, deep and heartfelt kiss. Returning to their tight hug, Kaede said, "I just have to figure out what to do with all that money now."

"Money?" Kouta asked.

"Yes. Fifty billion goes to Komatsu to help people there, but there is also another 3 trillion that I will inherit from my 'husband' of ... two minutes before he died."

"H... h... how much?" Kouta asked in a squeak.

Kaede grinned at him and said, "More than we can possibly ever use."

.

As Kaede and Kouta went back to school, Imperial lawyers verified that for a brief time, Kaede was indeed married to Nagasaki Jiro. There was nothing in the 'marriage contract' that prevented Kaede from being the sole recipient of Jiro's wealth. Jiro's father, Taro, searched for a reason to take it to court and protest, he didn't want all that wealth to slip from his fingers. He tried to annul the marriage, but wasn't able to. Taro was furious, he knew somehow, the Empress had charmed Jiro into making that stupid deal, then killed him. He has his son's body autopsied by hand picked doctors after the official autopsy was done. They verified Jiro's heat attack as the cause of death. No drugs were found in his system that might cause Jiro to suddenly fall dead.

His heart had just stopped working.

Taro was furious. He knew Jiro had to have been murdered. Lacking any proof, 40% of his companies now belonged to Empress Kaede, as well as all the money and assets Jiro had. He was hot for revenge, but for the moment, he had no idea what to do to get rid of the Empress.

His common sense told him to cut his losses and move on. The selfish part of him demanded he recover his losses and find some way to punish the Empress severely for this foul trick that cost his son's life. Getting a copy of everything Jiro had written up, and Kaede signed, his fury over wasting billions just to give it away, rose his fury to blinding levels. He would have his revenge!

.

Kaede was informed of the time and day of the funeral for Nagasaki Jiro. Although she didn't want to go, the Princess and Shimari insisted she be there. This was her husband, after all.

Worse yet, it was a school day.

Kaede had no black dress, she she settled in sending her manifestation to the funeral. Taking a sick day from school, she sat down in her room with Shimari and Ayame and sent her mind.

Approaching the funeral home on foot, Kaede walked into the gates showing a black dress with a heavy veil that hid her features. She was stopped briefly by the guard, who apologized profusely when she showed her face. Walking up to the doors, she noted people whispering to each other. They were very surprised the Empress had come on foot with no escort.

Somber organ music played as Kaede made her way to the viewing room. She signed the gold-trimmed guest book, then as required, went in and took the seat beside the casket that had been set out for her. People came by to bow to her and express their condolences.

In a group of men standing and talking, one greying man eyed her malevolently. Shortly he came over to give her a stiff bow, blank faced. "Empress, I am Nagasaki Taro, Jiro's father. I share your sad loss, and offer my services for whatever you need," he said in a flat tone.

"Thank you," Kaede replied with a nod. "I believe the best way to honor Jiro is to ensure what he wanted accomplished, is carried out. He was very set on helping the common folk. I will do my best to ensure that happens."

Taro's face crimped slightly. To cover up his anger, he said, "Yes. I am sure that is what he would want. If you will excuse me," he finished and bowed again.

Kaede found it was exhausting to sit here and do nothing other than to nod to people giving their condolences. In fact it felt like a total waste of time. Even during the service, she sat and listened to how great of a businessman Jiro had been. Being the grieving wife, she was at least left alone during this time.

Once the service was over, things changed. Kaede got up to leave and was set upon by Taro and a couple of his lawyers.

"Empress," one of the lawyers said in a reverent tone. "We know you are busy, and have set up a trust so you do not have to deal with the many aspects of handling all of the assets or your late husband. His father Jiro is more than ready to take this burden from you."

'Right," Kaede thought, 'He wants to keep control'. "Thank you for your offer, but I have people working on that for me," Kaede replied.

"May I inquire who?"

"No, you may not. If it concerns you, I will let you know," Kaede told him. "If you will excuse me,"

Kaede walked on. Approaching the door to the entry way, a man suddenly hurried through to bump into her. He flushed and bowed, embarrassed. "Gomenesai! I am so Sorry, Empress, Gomenesai!" he said as he bowed repeatedly.

"It's fine," she said. Like the rice ball she tried to eat, a line of fluid passed through her to wet the floor. She glanced at it, then the man. He had tried to inject her with something. "What was that you tried to inject me with?" she asked.

The man's face paled. "I ... I don't understand," he said weakly.

Searching him, she found a syringe up his sleeve. The syringe came out to float in the air in front of the man's face.

"Tell me what it is, or I will inject you," she said, eyeing him harshly.

The man bolted for the door. He got two steps and she threw him back against the wall with her mind hands. Pointing the syringe at his neck and holding him in place, she said, "You will tell me, or I inject you."

Beside the frightened man she was holding, others were crowding around with shocked looks, watching the scene.

With an audible gulp, the man weakly said, "I was paid to give you ... a sedative ... to relax you."

She moved the needle to touch his neck. "The truth," she intoned.

Shaking in fear now, he cried, "All right! That's a drug to induce a heart attack. Okawara Hiromasa paid me to do it!"

Another man in a black suit came up and showed Kaede his badge. "Empress, I heard his confession. Please let the police handle him."

"Very well," Kaede said. She pulled the needle back and let the detective take it, then handcuff the suspect. Kaede followed the detective out to ensure no one tried to stop or kill him. looking back, she noticed Taro wasn't in the crowd watching them leave.

The detective grilled the man more outside, and issued a APB for this Okawara to be picked up for questioning. Kaede refused the courtesy ride offered by the police. She did give them her statement to be used in the case of her attempted assassination. When no one was looking, she went back home.

.

Opening her eyes in her room, Kaede frowned at Shimari and said, "I can't believe that guy tried to kill me at a funeral!"

An hour later, Okawara had been arrested. He accused Nagasaki Taro of financing the contract to kill the Empress. Nagasaki Taro fled, leaving the country on a private jet before the police were able to find him. All of them knew they were looking at a death sentence.

.

Kaede got her homework assignments from Kouta. Doing their homework with Nana, who was now only one grade behind them. Shamari came in with the news.

"Kaede, the men who tried to kill you are in custody. Nagasaki Taro was the one who ordered the hit. He has fled, but will be picked up when his plane reaches South Korea."

Kouta perked up and asked, "Kaede, someone tried to kill you?"

"Some Baka, don't worry, I'm fine," she assured him.

"Kaede that is terrible! Who would want to kill you?" Nana cried.

Kaede cast her a crooked grin and said, "Greedy people who want to see me gone, but it's them who are disappearing."

"Maybe you shouldn't go anywhere by yourself," Kouta said seriously.

Shimari's phone rang. She picked it up. "Yes? ... I see, you are sure of this? ... Thank you for the information." Closing up her phone, she said, "The plane with Nagasaki Taro on it diverted it's path. It is now headed for North Korea, begging for asylum."

Kaede let out a snort and said, "I take it he doesn't want to die."

Kouta clasped Kaede's hand. "Kaede? Seriously, please stop going places by yourself. I don't want to see you hurt or killed by some asshole."

Kaede gave his hand a squeeze. She knew she'd be fine, but Kouta looked very worried. "I won't, unless I manifest. No one can hurt my manifestation. OK?"

Kouta left out a huff. He gave her a begrudging nod. "Just be careful."

"I will," she assured him. "Now let's get this homework done."

.

In North Korea, Taro's plane was allowed to land. He was promptly arrested and taken to the South Korean border where he was put in the hands of the South Korean police. By the time his plane had touched down, everyone knew what he was wanted for, and the North Koreans decided they wanted nothing to do with someone who had angered Empress Kaede.

.


	34. Chapter 34

CH 34

 _Doctor, my eyes have seen the years_

 _and the slow parade of tears without crying_

 _Now I want to understand_

 _._

 _I have done all that I could_

 _to see the evil and the good without hiding_

 _you must help me if you can_

 _._

 _Doctor my eyes!_

 _tell me what is wrong_

 _was I unwise,_

 _to leave them open for so long?_

 _._

 _I have wandered through this world_

 _as each moment has unfurled_

 _I've been waiting to awaken from these dreams_

 _._

 _people go just where they will_

 _I never noticed them until_

 _I got this feeling that it's later than it seems_

 _._

 _Doctor my eyes!_

 _Tell me what you see_

 _I hear their cries,_

 _just say if it's too late for me_

 _._

 _Doctor my eyes,_

 _cannot see the sky_

 _is this the price_

 _for having learned how not to cry?_

 _ **-Jackson Browne-**_

By the time graduation came and school was over, Kaede had used her manifestation to save another suicide attempt, pulled a family and their wrecked car out of the water preventing them from drowning, and presided over the successful passing of a law in the Diet called the 'consumer protecting act' that limited interest rates and made only fixed rates available for long term loans, as well as mandating a court hearing in the cases of foreclosure to litigate the terms. It also decreed that if a foreclosure was to happen, the entity doing the foreclosure had to refund the person who made the loan the amount the person had the paid into the loan principle.

While some in the Diet were not pleased, their decision was. Both the Prime Minister and Kaede were cheered on by masses of people for pushing for this law. By now, the entire world was watching Empress Kaede, eager for news of what she was up to. Japanese news channels were being subtitled into several languages for distribution. It was also virtually impossible for someone in Japan to say a bad word about Empress Kaede and remain healthy. In a bar, one man suggested they no longer needed an Empress to 'rule over them'. He was beaten and thrown out by the other patrons.

.

Kouta noted that Kaede was becoming less eager to go out. Her popularity as the 'Empress for the people' meant that anywhere she went, she was cheered and a shrine had been made for her at the Imperial Palace that had a constant flow of visitors. The festival they went to was packed, being this was the one Empress Kaede visited. The yukatas sold there that just use to advertise the festival, now bore Kaede's likeness on them. Instead of the five or six they normally sold, the yukatas now sold out the first day, all 100 that had been made.

On Kaede's 16th birthday, she was drown in presents and birthday cards containing well wishes that came from everywhere in Japan. Junso filled a spare room with the gifts and cards Kaede insisted she look though. After all, Kaede wanted others to know she appreciated their efforts.

Even if it was tiring for her to look at the massive amount of things that filled the room.

In her dealings, Takami found a lake up in the mountains that had previously belonged to Nagasaki. Handling Kaede's massive wealth, Takami sent some people to clean the house and grounds to get ready for their vacation so Kouta, Kaede and Nana could canoe without a large crowd watching them and taking pictures. Due to the distance to get to the house, canoeing for them became a vacation-only activity.

Kaede swore, if it wasn't for Kouta, she just might be driven crazy from the mass of attention she was receiving. She began to understand why the Imperial family holed up in the Palace.

.

Taking their vacation, Kaede was glad to get away from the crowds. The house at the lake was beautiful. Holding Kouta's hand, Kaede wandered through the place that was bigger than the Maple Inn.

"Wow, This place is really nice," Kouta said as they entered the kitchen that had a high cathedral ceiling of polished wood with lights embedded in the ceiling. The cooking area had a long 'L' shaped counter enclosing it with stools on this side. The table was nearly as long as the dinning room table at the Maple Inn, and was one long piece of two inch thick wood and wide enough for two people at each end. In the corner between the outside wall and the inner wall opposite the cooking area was a large fireplace.

"It is," Kaede agreed. The tall windows making up a large portion of the outside wall showed a view of the lake and the deck outside that wrapped around the building. On the inside kitchen wall was a balcony for the large loft bedroom that looked down on the kitchen and one could see the outside from.

"That's the master bedroom," Takami said, noting Kaede and Kouta were looking up at it. "I hope you're not afraid of heights," she added with a grin.

"That's ours?" Kaede asked. "Shouldn't Dad and Akio be taking that room?"

Pointing behind her to the other hallway that left the kitchen, Takami said, "They got one down on the first floor. Every bedroom has it's own bath and is pretty large. We do have ten to choose from."

"Who did you rent this from?" Kouta asked.

"Rent? I didn't rent," Takami said. "The house, the lake and the land belong to Kaede."

"Wow," Kouta said absently.

Kaede jerked on Kouta's hand. "Come on let's put our things away," she said brightly.

A short hallway led to the stairs up to their room. Up here in the huge bedroom, the vaulted ceiling was closer, but still tall. With the balcony overlooking the kitchen and the long picture window that showed yard and the woods, Kaede first wondered about privacy. The large bed on the right side was cleverly shielded by the dual free standing closets. To the left was their bathroom, which contained a full bath and shower besides the necessities and a lighted mirror over the double sink. They also had their own couch, a huge flat screen TV over the balcony entrance and a few stuffed chairs scattered around and a small office area that shielded their bed from the kitchen side.

Kaede giggled and went over to the closets that each had a double door. Inside there was a hanging rod for clothes, complete with wooden hangers and four drawers below.

"This place is incredible!" Kouta said as he looked around. "There's even a computer on the desk over there."

Kaede tossed her suitcase into one closet, then grabbed Kouta's and tossed it in the other.. "Let's check out the bed," Kaede said with a big grin and dove onto it.

Kouta chuckled and joined her. Lying beside her he said, "Comfy. Cuddly too I bet."

Kouta rolled towards Kaede as she rolled towards him, they hugged as they met on their sides.

"This bed is big enough for four people," Kouta said in a musing tone.

"That means three of us will fit just fine," Kaede beamed.

"Where are Kouta and Kaede?" Nana asked from below, sounding stressed.

Kouta went over to the balcony. "Nana, up here!" he called down.

In the kitchen, Nana looked up and asked, "How did Kouta get up there?"

Pointing, Kouta said, "Through that short hallway right there."

Flapping her arms, Nana called up, "Nana went that way. Nana found a bedroom, but Kouta and Kaede weren't there!"

"The stairway in the hall," Kouta explained.

Nana got a frustrated look, then jumped up over the balcony rail. Not expecting this, and in Nana's flight path, Kouta caught her. He fell backwards, Nana landed sitting on him.

"Ouch, Nana!" Kouta complained.

Kaede laughed and said, "Nana, if you want to do that, there is a big bed right over here."

Nana jumped off Kouta to go over and see the bed. Like Kaede, Nana grew a big grin and dove onto the bed in a bounce. "So big and soft!" Nana cried happily.

"Guys!" Kaede called, "This door beside the bathroom is a tiny kitchen! This is like our own apartment!"

Getting up, Kouta looked over at Kaede, then down at the large kitchen below them. "Why do we have a kitchen, there's one right down there."

Bouncing off the bed, Nana exclaimed, "Kaede, Kouta, did you see the size of the lake? It's HUGE! Let's get our canoes and go for a ride!"

Kaede was interested in a more intimate activity, but they had a whole week before they had to go back to school. She planned on having fun, relaxing and having sex until she passed out.

.

At the White House in Washington D.C., the President was getting a briefing on this new Japanese Empress. leaning forward in his seat, elbows on his knees, he listened intently to his Japanese Ambassador.

"Mr. President, Empress Kaede is being called Kami incarnate. In Japanese, Kami is the Goddess who watches over Japan. I have to tell you, Sir, she certainly seems like a Goddess. Kaede just turned sixteen, and she has done the impossible. Besides suddenly showing up out of thin air to rescue accident victims and save people from committing suicide, the islands China made that were destroyed by some unknown force, is attributed to this Empress. We told her which ones were the worse irritation, and the next morning, Mischief reef island was gone. A few days later, the one beside it disappeared in powerful wind we have found no explanation for. The Typhoon that suddenly fell apart just before it hit Japan is also her work, as is the Chinese ships that ran into each other on their way to the disputed Senkaku islands. We found out on two of those ships, the bridge crews were torn apart, the doors to the bridge had their handles bent to prevent entry from the inside. Just recently, there was a rich man, a Jiro Nagasaki, who played dirty politics. He met with the Empress and died of a heart attack. By what I discovered, he'd married her then died. His wealth is now being distributed to working class people. His father tried to assassinate Empress Kaede, and failed. He is on trial, and most likely, will be executed. The man did flee to North Korea, but was immediately sent to South Korea and back to Japan. The North Koreans, who don't usually play nice with anyone, and look for ways to cause trouble, handled him like a hot potato. Sir, I don't normally believe in the supernatural, but I have to tell you, this Empress Kaede can do incredible things, and at a moment's notice."

The President nodded and asked, "Is this Empress a danger to us?"

"I don't believe so, Sir. So far, she had proven to be a staunch defender of Japan, and leans toward helping the common people. The mysterious deaths that can be connected to her were all criminals on some level. Even the deaths she is suspected to have a hand in, were not very nice people. As long as we do not threaten Japan, I we don't have anything to worry about."

The President nodded in thought and asked, "This Empress is only concerned with Japan, is that correct?"

"Mostly, Sir. She had been reported seen briefly in the Philippines, Borneo, and one case in Egypt. The reports of these sightings stated she came and answered the pleas for help from people being threatened with death from Muslims. In all accounts, she appeared, ripped the Muslims into confetti, then left. At the time, it was known she was in Japan at her home in Kamakura. That's on the east cost of Japan. Far from where she was seen."

"These were serious reports?"

"That's right, with multiple witnesses. Mr. President, there are many people praying to her."

Shifting to put his arms on the desk, the President said, "If this Empress Kaede is a force for good, then we support her as much as we can." looking at the other men gathered, he asked, "Do we know China and Russia's view of Empress Kaede?"

An intelligence officer said, "China did agree to calm things down in the South China sea after the indecent with their ships and those islands disappearing. I think they fear this Empress. They swallowed their losses and came to the table. China usually doesn't do that. As far as the Russians go, I think they too are steering clear of any problems with Japan. At the moment, they are like us, sitting back and gathering all the intel possible. Empress Kaede herself is not giving us much. Her public appearances are brief, even with her own people. Her home and the school she goes to have better security than Fort Knox. We can't even get close to either place. The most we know for sure is she has pink hair and is part of a offshoot clan that have small horns on the sides of their heads. We have managed to verify all the things the Ambassador has mentioned, but intel is weak on her."

"If the Japanese see her as their Goddess, we won't be able to get much on her," another man said.

"What are you thinking, Mr. President?"

The President said, "I'm thinking we could use an Empress Kaede here. Keep an eye on her. Japan is our ally, we will support Empress Kaede and continue to support the Japanese government. From what I'm hearing, she's a more potent weapon than an atomic bomb. We will strive to stay on her good side."

.

The Russian President sat down with his advisors. Talking about the Japanese Empress, they too decided to do their best to work with Japan. They also discussed a plan to meet with this Empress, using the disputed islands north of Japan as a talking point to show their good faith. Whatever it was that made this Kaede so special, they wanted to know.

.

Sitting in a lounger on the porch facing the lake, Junso watched the twin wakes as the kids raced across the water in their canoes, breaking the calm lake surface and sending the wavelets out in a double V pattern. Their voices, encouraging each other to go faster drifted across the water to him.

"It didn't take them long, did it?" Akio asked as she settled into the chair next to his. She handed him his drink in a tall glass.

"Thank you, hon. Nope, it didn't take the long at all. They put their clothes away and zoom, right out on the lake," Junso agreed. Casting her a grin, he said, "To bad we can't just move here. This place is really nice."

"It is wonderful," Akio agreed. She watched as Nana yelled, "Catch me if you can!" and veered off to race away from Kouta and Kaede. They turned and went after her.

"I hope they don't get too far away and get lost," Junso said in a musing tone.

"Don't worry, I can sense them, and I know Kaede can sense me," Akio assured him.

Hearing the staccato _whump whump whump_ of helicopter blades, they looked up to see a helicopter descending from across the lake. The bottom landing skids were pontoons. It came down close to the water, throwing up a spray from the down wash and landed at the dock.

"Who could that be?" Junso wondered and got up. Going to the rail, he leaned on it as he watched a man get out to tie the helicopter in place. A woman and another man got out.

"We better go see, "Akio said from beside him.

Walking down the long yard of freshly cut grass, Kunso and Akio met the couple walking towards them. "Greetings," Junso said with a bow. "May we help you?"

The woman nodded and said, "I am Princess Kyoko, we are here to see the Empress."

"For?" Akio asked bluntly.

Not pleased with the reply, Princess Kyoko said, "We have matters to discuss with the Empress."

"Kaede's not here. If you wish to wait, they will probably be back around noon," Junso offered. "It this an emergency?"

The man sternly told Junso, "This is an Imperial matter. You do not need to know."

The man's arms clapped to his sides. He lifted off the ground. Glaring at him, Akio said, "Perhaps you should speak with a kinder tone to Kaede's father. I will not warn you again."

"Gomenesai," the Princes said quickly.

"Akio, let him down, please?" Junso asked. Akio begrudgingly dropped the man. At least he stayed quiet after he got up off the ground. Junso then said, "Princess, Kaede is currently out enjoying herself, which she has had very little time to do as of late. If this is not an emergency, I strongly hesitate to bother her."

"It is not an emergency, but it is vital I speak with her," the Princess told him. "We can wait until she arrives."

Jusno nodded and said, "Then please come in and enjoy our hospitality."

.

"Nana!" Kaede called as they were catching up to her. "Nana, I have to go back!" Nana was peddling full speed ahead. Apparently she wasn't listening. Kaede spun the pedals faster.

Kouta heard a slight grinding whine as they sped along. "Ahh Kaede, we need to slow down," he said. Kaede wasn't listening, she kept up her frantic pace to catch up with Nana. As they got closer, Kouta noted the noise got louder. "Something is going to break," he told her. He'd never made the running gear to withstand constant speedboat speeds.

"NANA!" Kaede yelled. Finally close enough, she shot a mind hand out and grabbed the back of Nana's canoe.

The bang of a chain flying off didn't surprise Kouta that much. He knew something was about to give. Thankfully the chain on his left side flew up and off behind them.

Kaede's hauling Nana's canoe towards them put more strain on the running gear on Nana's canoe. Another bang sounded and the pedal chain flew up in front of Nana's face when it snapped. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Nana recoiled.

"Nana, we have to go back!" Kaede said loudly.

"Guys!, we're breaking our canoes, STOP!" Kouta yelled.

Nana and Kaede both looked at him.

"Nana's chain broke," Nana said sadly.

"One of ours did too," Kouta told her. "Kaede's been trying to get your attention, we have to go back." Kouta looked over each side. His left side propeller chain was gone and the shaft was bent, but they still had the right side. He also noticed they were far out into the lake. He didn't see the house anywhere.

Kaede pointed behind them and said, "I saw a helicopter back there, it looked like it was heading for the house. We do need to go back."

"Nana, turn your canoe around, we'll tow you," Kouta told her.

They got turned around. Kouta tied a piece of rope to the front of Nana's canoe, and tied the other end to the back of theirs. He pedaled off on one propeller.

Kaede looked around. "We went far, didn't we?"

"It's going to take a while to get back," Kouta replied. "And I'll pedal. If we loose another chain, we'll be stuck."

Kaede put her mind hands out as oars and rowed. Seeing this, Kouta teased, "Stroke ... stroke... stroke..."

With a wry grin, Kaede asked, "If I excite you that much, go ahead."

They laughed.

Even with Kaede's help, it still took them a long time before they saw the helicopter at the dock, and spotted the house. Continuing in at an easy pace, they made for the dock. By the time they got to the dock, a reception party greeted them. Junso and Akio came out, by so did two others. Looking at them, Kouta remembered them.

"Kaede, the Princess and her husband are here," Kouta said, nodding towards them.

Kaede stopped rowing and turned to see them on the dock."Oh GREAT!" she grumbled. When they were coming close to the dock, Kaede vaulted out of the canoe on onto the dock. To the Princess, she said, "This better be important."

The Princess bowed to her and said, "Sorry to disturb, Empress. There is a hostage crisis in Supporo. Over a hundred people are being held inside an office building by an unknown number of assailants that have heavy weapons. The local police and SDF are asking for your assistance."

Kaede let out a huff. She looked at Kouta who was sliding up next to the dock, then back to the Princess. "You know exactly where?"

"I can find out," the Princess said.

"Then do it," Kaede said. "Kouta, I'm going to need a map of Supporo."

"I'll get that for you," Junso told her and walked back to the house.

.

Junso got the map up on a laptop. The Princess called and got the location. Kaede relaxed in an easy chair by the large gas fed fireplace in the large living room, Kouta and Nana on each side of her.

Kaede arrived over the scene to see police and SAT surrounding the building. Overhead a couple of SDF helicopters were circling the building. Off to the side she saw what looked like the command post in a truck. She went down and manifested herself behind them men at the counter who were looking at video feeds.

"What's the situation?" she asked.

The startled men spun to see her. a collective gasp sounded. The one man standing got over his surprise and bowed. "Empress! We are so happy you came! A terrorist organization went in two hours ago and gathered everyone in the building to line the 15th story walls," he said, pointing to a monitor showing people lining the glass walls on the 15th floor. "They are demanding the release of Nagasaki Taro. That is not possible, he was executed this morning. We have counted twelve terrorist guarding entrances and the lower floor, though there may be more. They claim to kill one person an hour, every hour until Nagasaki is set free. They have already killed a guard."

Kaede frowned and said, "That makes no sense. Why demand a dead man to be freed?"

"We don't know. Possibly they don't know he's dead. Our negotiator is working, trying to get them to give up. We were told that any attempt to force our way will be met with many more deaths."

"Radicals," Kaede concluded.

"Yes, and we are running short on time and options."

Kaed looked at the monitors showing different views of the building. "How many floors in this building?" she asked.

"Twenty four. A man has been seen in the stairway to the roof, they have that way in covered as well," he told her.

"All the hostages are on the fifteenth floor?" Kaede asked.

"We believe so, yes."

That didn't mean they were. "Detective, I am going to go free the hostages. When they are safe, I'll send someone down, to let you know so you can come in," Kaede told him.

"How? Empress, they have the front door covered."

Kaede cast him a smirk and said, "It will be one of the terrorists, and it will be out a window, not the door." she then left to scope out the building.

.

Kaede circled the building beginning at the 13th foor level. Staying invisible, she went around the building, noting anyone she saw. The 13th floor was empty except for a couple roaming men with guns. The 14th was the same. The 15th floor had people up against every window with men against the inside wall, watching the ones against the walls facing out.

The next place she found anyone was in an occupied room was an office on the 17th floor. A man in a dress shirt and pants was tired to a chair. She entered here and drifted into the hallway. No one else was around. Going back into the room, she manifested and noted the man had bruises and blood on his face.

"Shhh!" she said with a finger to her lips.

The man smiled at her. "Empress!" he said quietly.

"How many terrorists are there?" she asked quietly.

The man shook his head. "Not terrorists, thieves! They tried to get me to tell them the safe combination. I refused. I expect they will be back soon to torture me more."

"Thieves? The building is surrounded, how do they plan on getting away?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know. I do know they have guns, explosives and I heard one say something about a jackhammer. I imagine it's for the vault," he told her.

"Where is this vault?"

"Tenth floor. The walls are steel, they aren't getting though it with a jackhammer," he said.

Kaede eyed him in thought. "I'm going to look for a place to hide you. .."

"No, please," the man said. "Get my people out first. I can wait."

"You will only get beat up worse," Kaede replied. She cut his bonds and helped him to his feet.

"Empress, the security cameras will see if we leave this room," he said firmly.

"What's above us?"

"Office space. Accounting."

Kaede disappeared and went one floor up. The cubicle filled office was empty. She dropped back down from one of the cubicles. In the office the man was in, she began removing ceiling tiles. Once she had a few out, she held the concrete ceiling up and cut a hole in it and pushed the cut block up through. "Up then," she said and lifted him up through the hole.

Kaede lifted herself up and put the ceiling tiles back in place from above. With that done, she said, "Hide under the desk, in the corner here."

He got down under the desk by the wall. Kaede moved a computer tower and a chair to obscure him. "I'll return for you. Until then, stay there," she told him and went searching for more hostages.

.

"How far are we?" Hans Gruber asked the bespectacled tech sitting at the computer chair in the room with the massive vault door.

The man typed as he said, "We're into the system. The passcode for the vault is 240 characters. It will take days to get into it using a code generator. I'm trying to bypass the passcode."

Hans leaned close and said, "The men in the basement are almost ready, and we have a line down the closest elevator shaft. You better hurry."

The door burst open. "Hans! Mr. Nakashima is gone!"

Hans frowned at him. "What do you mean he's gone? Did he leave the room? Check the cameras."

"We did! No one has been seen in the hallway. We checked the room, he's not in there."

"Check it again. Turn over his desk, cabinets, everything not fixed in place. He HAS to be in there!" Hans said heavily.

.

Kaede found only crooks patrolling the upper floors. Passing through the building, she heard one on a radio giving a status check. They all had radios and would know when she took someone out. floating down a hallway, she saw a wall had been ripped open. Looking in, she saw a block taped to an 'I' beam and a cellphone sized device taped to that.

Explosives. They were going to destroy the building!

Kaede flew through the hallways of the 18th floor. In several places she found explosives. She went back to the command truck. This time she only startled one man as she appeared in front of him.

"Those men are trying to get into the vault, they're thieves. The have explosives on the steel beams inside the building," she said.

The head detective's face dropped. "They wired the place to blow up and collapse the building," he said vacantly. After a few seconds, he added, "They want us to believe everyone dies. They must have an escape route." He then handed Kaede a radio. "Empress, take this. You have to get those people out before they blow the building!"

Kaede looked at the radio. When she dissolved her form, it was going to drop to the floor, not go with her. She put the radio down. "Give me your phone number," she told him.

.

Going back to Mr. Nakashima, she knelt down and asked, "Where are the monitors that watch the hallways?"

"Security, fourth floor. They are talking to each other, with constant status checks," he told her.

"It can't be helped, we have to get people out of here as fast a possible. They set explosives to destroy the building. Your employees are all on the 15th floor. After I kill the cameras, I'll come get you and we get them out," Kaede said, then vanished.

Mr. Nakashima asked no one, "How does she do that?"

.

Kaede floated behind the three men in security as they watched the cameras. She noted the 'check in' calls came every ten minutes. Not much time. One monitor also showed an open elevator shaft at the end of the hall. It was on the tenth floor. Right, their get-away. Apparently the thieves were planning to slide down a rope to the basement and get out from there, somehow.

Planning out how to delay the thieves' escape and get the innocents out, Kaede waited for the check in. Right after security checked in, she beheaded them, locked the door from the inside then shot to the open elevator. The elevator was on the eleventh floor. She cut the rope free then shot up to get Mr. Nakashima.

Throwing his cover to the side, she held out her hand. "Up, now!" she hissed.

He got up. She lifted him in the air and flew out into the hallway. At the first set of stairs, she flew down. A man with a machine gun was coming up. He just had time to see her.

 **SPLAT**

Flying past the exploding man, Kaede went down to the fifteenth floor. Here she paused and set Mr. Nakashima down. "Stay here, stay quiet," she told him. The pale man nodded.

Flying out of the stairway invisible, Kaede quickly searched every room. A quick, hard mind hand splattered the man with the gun in each room. Once the floor was clear, She got Mr. Nakashima, and had him help get people moving to the stairway closest to the front door.

"Shoes off, we need to move quietly," Mr. Nakashima told people as he got them moving.

Kaede went ahead, bending door frames in the stairwell as they went down to keep the crooks out. She borrowed a phone called the detective.

"Detctive Uzumo."

"This is Empress Kaede, we're coming down with all of the hostages right out the front door. "We're on the ... fifth floor now, stairwell by the front doors. Get in and help us if you can, but don't leave any of your men in the building."

.

Hans looked at his watch. He keyed his radio. "Security, why are the checks two minutes late?" He waited a few seconds. "Security!" Not hearing a response, he shouted, "We've been breached, all stations report!"

"This is tenth floor, the rope is gone."

"Basement here, it's piled up in the bottom."

A frantic call came. "Lobby here, the cops are coming in shooting, Decker and Yu bought it!"

Hans gripped his radio tight as he said, "Kill the hostages!" Again, no answer. "Fifteenth floor, Kill. The. Hostages. NOW!"

.

Kaede stopped a the first floor exit and heard shooting. A lot of shooting. Holding a hand up behind her she said, "Everyone, listen! Follow me out, but stay directly behind me. Duck low and keep me between you and the gunmen."

"We're going out there?" a woman asked in a frightened squeak.

"No choice, unless you want the men who are probably following us to catch you and kill you," Kaede told them. She then opened the door and threw a mind shield up. Three cops in riot gear opened up on her all at once. The instant they recognized her, they stopped shooting.

"Empress?" one cried. He dropped to his knees and bowed deeply. "Gonenesai!"

"Get up and get these people out of here," Kaede ordered and let their bullets fall to the floor. She then waved people past her. "Go, hurry!," she cried.

The stampede of hostages fled the building, guarded by police. Kaede staying at the stairwell to keep watch for anyone behind them.

.

The plan was going horribly wrong. Hans knew when to cut and run. Someone had gotten inside and freed the hostages. He knew the police were coming. It was time to leave. Running to the open elevator shaft, he saw the rope was gone. Cops were coming up. He pushed the elevator button. Right, they had jammed it so they could slide down the rope.

"Damn!" he yelled and sprinted to a stairway. He opened the door and ran down. "Everyone to the basement, now!" he called on his radio. As he ran down, he only heard a few following him.

.

Kaede stayed long enough to ensure all the hostages were out and the injured were being loaded onto ambulances. She then turned and went back inside and headed for the basement.

Peeking in, invisible, she heard a jackhammer pounding away.

"Hurry up!" a man yelled.

Kaede drifted down the cement block hallways, following the sound. Coming to a room that was guarded by four men, she slipped inside. One man was on the jackhammer, chipping away at a hole in the wall, three other watched him. Seeing the cord for the jackhammer, she sliced it, causing sparks to fly.

There was sudden silence as the hammer stopped and the men stared at the cut cord.

A European man yelled, "Oh, that's just great! Can anything else go wrong?"

Kaede positioned herself in the doorway between the men in the room and the guards in the hallway. She manifested and announced, "Hands up, NOW!"

All the men turned to her and shot. The bullets passed through her, striking three of their own. One fell dead, two others fell screaming from their wounds. They kept shooting. Seeing a man pull out a cell phone, she slashed his arm off and crushed the phone in his dismembered hand.

In the hallway two men ran. She shot her mind hands out and grabbed each by a foot and dragged them back to the room and threw them in. She then grabbed the wounded men in the hall and tossed them in.

"Drop your weapons or die," she intoned.

The guns clattered to the floor, the men eyeing her fearfully. The man missing his arm glared at her.

"Who has a cell phone?" Kaede asked.

"Get your own, bitch!" the armless man growled.

 **SPLAT**

Hans exploded, his pieces flying back into the a few of the men.

"Who has a cell phone?" Kaede asked again in a hard tone. Two men quickly dug their cell phones out and offered them to her. Kaede drew one over to her and called Detective Uzumo to come get the prisoners.

Kaede wanted to stay to be sure all the explosives were removed from the building. Detective Uzumo begged her to get to safety before they tried to disarm the explosives and offered her a ride. The remaining crooks were in custody, and all the innocents were free and talking to police. Kaede went home.

.

Kouta noticed the instant Kaede lifted her head and opened her eyes. She leaned over against him. He put an arm around her. "Everything OK?" he asked.

Kaede nodded. "Just tired," she said. Tell the Princess the hostages are safe and the criminals are dead or in custody."

"Thank you, Empress," the Princess said from a chair a short ways away.

"Kaede needs to lie down," Nana announced. She got up and laid Kaede prone with Kaede's head and shoulders in Kouta's lap, his arm a pillow for her. Nana then got the blanket off the back of the couch. Pausing briefly, Nana put Kouta's other arm on Kaede's chest, then covered them up. Looking at Kouta seriously, Nana said, "Rub Kaede gently, it will help Kaede relax."

Kouta and Kaede blushed at the fact Nana did that with people watching. "Nana!" Kaede complained.

Nana blinked and said, "Nana knows Kaede likes that. Nana likes it too, so let Kouta gently rub Kaede."

"Nana, people are watching," Kouta said. The Princess and her husband were both looking away.

Nana glanced at the Princess, then turned to Kouta. "This is not for them, only Kaede."

Kaede burst out laughing. "Only you, Nana," she said in a giggle.

"Right now, only Kaede," Nana said firmly.

.

Junso and Akio saw a grateful and somewhat embarrassed Princess and her mate back out to the helicopter. After a swift round of departing bows, the Royal couple got into the helicopter and it spun up to fly away.


	35. Chapter 35

CH 35

 _From this moment, life has begun_

 _From this moment, you are the one_

 _Right beside you, is where I belong_

 _From this moment on_

 _._

 _From this moment, I have been blessed_

 _I live for your happiness_

 _And for your love, I'd give my last breath_

 _From this moment on_

 _._

 _I give my hand to you with all my heart_

 _I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start_

 _You and I will never be apart_

 _My dreams came true, because of you_

 _._

 _From this moment, as long as I live_

 _I will love you, I promise you this_

 _There is nothing that I wouldn't give_

 _From this moment on_

 _._

 _You're the reason I believe in love_

 _And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

 _All we need is just the two of us_

 _My dreams came true, because of you_

 _._

 _From this moment, as long as I live_

 _I will love you, I promise you this_

 _There is nothing that I wouldn't give_

 _From this moment on_

 _ **-Shania Twain-**_

Upon finding fishing poles in a shed, Kouta and Junso decided they wanted to go fishing. The lake was large and remote, there had to be some big fish in it. With the poles they found tackle boxes with a variety of lures. Kaede and Nana liked any reason to be out on the lake in the canoes. While Kouta fixed the propellers, Junso practiced casting off the end of the dock. Seeing this, Nana wanted to try it too. Junso set Nana up with a lure that looked like a small fish. He showed her how to cast and slowly reeled her line in.

Wondering how her little fish lure looked while it was in the water, Nana cast and reel in until she could see her lure coming. Slowing it down, Nana happily noted it did indeed look like a small fish swimming. Playing with it and bouncing it around in the water below, Nana watched it closely. Suddenly it disappeared and her line went taunt.

"Ahhh!" Nana cried and pulled back. "Let go!" Nana cried as she pulled back against whatever grabbed her line, Her pole bent, the line tried to move away from the dock.

"You got one!" Junso said happily.

"It's got my lure and won't let go!" Nana cried as she pulled back against the fish. The fish pulled hard, making Nana stumble. Getting angry, Nana pulled back harder. The fish came close to the surface, flailing in splashes. Nana pulled back and the fish flew from the water.

A large black bass flew at Nana, still squirming around. It sailed over the dock and splashed back in on the other side.

"Nana, reel it in," Junso coaxed.

Nana worked the reel, bringing in line as the fish fought.

Kaede ran onto the dock, watching Nana's line. "That's great, Nana. You got one!" she praised.

Seeing the fish, Nana pulled hard again as it rose up. It came out of the water and flew right at Kaede.

 **SLAP**

Kaede was watching too closely. The bass hit Kaede in the face, knocking her down.

Nana frown at the fish that was now flopping on the deck. "BAD fish! You knocked Kaede down!" Nana scolded.

"At least it didn't fly over the dock again," Junso noted with a grin.

Junso coaxed Nana to keep reeling so the fish wouldn't flop back into the water. Looking down at it, Nana pointed and said, "He ate my lure!"

Watching the scene, Kouta burst out laughing. Sitting up, Kaede scowled at him.

Chuckling, Junso came over and grabbed the fish by a gill and cut Nana's line. "You'll have to put another lure on, Nana," he explained. "Good catch, this looks to be a half meter long."

"Nana liked that lure," Nana complained.

"I'll get it back for you," Junso assured her.

"I'll go help Kouta," Kaede grumbled and stomped off the dock.

.

Kouta was able to make one canoe functional. Akio wanted to go too. Kouta was fixed his and Kaede's. Even that wasn't going to be big enough for 5 people. Junso then looked in the garage and found a row boat and a pair of oars. The boat standing against the wall had three seats. Akio lifted it out with her mind hands, Junso grabbed the oars. Knowing how fast the kids liked to zip along in their canoe, Junso decided he and Akio would take the row boat at a much ore gentle pace.

Since there was room, Takami decided to come along also. The three adults got in the boat. Kouta, Kaede and Nana got in the canoe.

"Let's keep track of each other," Junso told them. Kouta nodded. Kaede wasn't going to fish, so she pedaled. In the back, she was also safe from fish suddenly flying up out of the water. Kouta sat in the middle, facing Kaede. Nana sat in the front.

Moving off to the right, Akio rowed the boat slowly along watching the scenery. Junso cast towards the shore. A little farther out, Kaede went slow as Kouta cast out from one side and Nana cast out from the other. Moving along, they cast, reeled in and cast again.

"I think Nana got lucky," Kouta noted. Looking over the side, Kouta noted that even though the water was fairly clear, he didn't see the bottom. He cast out as far as he could and let the lure sink a minute before reeling in slower. "Nana, let it sink down some before you reel in," he coaxed.

"OK," Nana agreed. She cocked her pole back to cast. On her back swing, her lure dangled in front of Kouta's face. Wide eyed, Kouta moved to duck. Nana whipped the pole and caught Kouta's ear.

"YAAAA!" Kouta cried as the hook sunk in.

"Huh?" Nana asked as she turned around.

"NANA! You got my ear!" Kouta cried. Wincing in pain, he tried to pull the hook out and yelped again. "Oww!"

Nana turned around in her seat and jerked on the pole, which jerked on Kouta's ear.

"NANA!" Kouta complained loudly.

"Nana's sorry!" Nana cried. She looked at the lure dangling from Kouta's ear and said, "It kinda looks like Kouta has an ear ring."

Kaede laughed and said, "It does!" Kouta cast her a forlorn look.

"Nana will get it out!" Nana said. Moving up behind Kouta, rocking the canoe some, she tried to pull it back through. Kouta winced and cried, "Nana, it's barbed, you can't take it out that way!"

Nana cried. "That's how it went in. How does it come out?"

"I don't know!" Kouta cried.

Hearing them, Akio rowed closer to then.

"What happened?" Junso called over.

Kaede called back, "Nana caught a big sucker! She hooked Kouta's ear."

Watching them, Junso looked and said, "Nana, first push it through father so you can see the end of the hook."

"What?" Kouta asked wide-eyed.

"You have to cut the barbed end off before it will pull back through," Junso explained.

"That will ruin Nana's lure!" Nana complained.

"Unless Kouta wants a permanent ear ring, that's what you have to do," Junso told her.

"Dad!" Kouta complained.

Nana gently grabbed the lure and pushed it through with another yelp form Kouta. "Kouta's bleeding," she said, wincing. Nana did cut the barb off and got the hook out of Kouta's ear. "Kouta's bleeding more!" she cried and pinched his ear.

"I can do it," Kouta complained and took over holding his injured ear.

Nana looked at her ruined lure and showed it to Kouta. "Kouta, please put a good lure on Nana's line."

Kouta's own pole was lying on the bottom. It started sliding towards the back. Kouta grabbed his pole and the line went taunt. "I got one!" he cried and tried to pull back. The pole bent farther. Forgetting his injured ear, Kouta pulled hard. The line snapped.

"Kouta lost his lure," Nana said.

"That must have been a big fish," Kouta noted.

"I think you caught a snag on the bottom," Junso told him.

Kouta got Nana's line set and explained to Nana to cast only to the sides to keep from catching people. With Nana now set, Kouta got another lure on his own line. Looking at Kaede, he asked, "Want to give it a try?"

With a smirk, Kaede said, "I'm fine, I don't want any holes in my ears."

.

Moving along the lake not far from the shore, Junso caught a fish. Another black bass, not quite as big as the one Nana got. A little farther along, and Nana got another one. There wasn't a stringer in the canoe, so Kaede moved over to the row boat. Junso put the fish on his stringer.

Kouta swore today was 'Nana's fishing' day. He'd cast off the left side, nothing. Nana cast right where he did and her line tightened and her pole dipped. Nana reeled in as the line moved, the fish was fighting. Again Nana pulled in a good sized fish. The fish also had teeth. Nana pulled hard to pull it into the canoe. It sailed up and flopped into Kouta's lap. "Ghaa!" Kouta yelled in terror at seeing those teeth snapping and flailing so close to his groin.

With her own yelp, Kaede grabbed the fish to lift the thrashing thing off Kouta before it bit something she didn't want bitten. Holding it up in the air, she waited until it stopped thrashing around, then took it over to the row boat so Junso could add it to the stringer.

A couple hours later, Nana got four fish, Junso got two, and Kouta got his ear to stop bleeding.

Kaede looked out towards the other side of the lake, wondering when they would be done. Seeing a large island, she focused on it. "Someone's over there," she said, and steered towards it.

Nana glanced back at Kaede and looked off in the distance a moment, then said, "Yes, Kaede's right, someone is over there," she said, pointing at the island. Kaede pedaled faster than the easy pace she'd been doing.

"Diclonius?" Kouta asked.

Kaede nodded. "They sense us too," she said.

Before Kaede went too far, Kouta yelled over to the boat, "Dad! Kaede senses someone, we're heading that way!"

Junso waved and Akio turned the rowboat their way.

Moving along at a fast enough pace now to leave a wake, Kaede steered straight for the island. Behind them, Junso and Akio followed. Nana put her pole down and watched from the front. It took a while to get there as the island slowly grew bigger. The even green became closer, and they could see trees.

Nana pointed and called, "Kaede, look! There's people in the trees!"

The were people watching them. A few younger ones were up in the trees. More adults half hidden by tree trunks, watched them approach.

Nana waved to them happily. "Oaiyo!" she called. A couple teenagers waved back.

Coming to the shore, Kaede slowed, backpedaling as they reached the gravel shore to gently bump into it. Horned people came out of the trees wearing home made clothes of browns and greens. They didn't speak, but all watched Kaede.

Nana jumped out and waved again. "Greetings, I'm Nana. That's Kouta and that is Kaede," she said happily.

One of the men with a long salt and pepper ponytail said, "Kami has come," as he stared at Kaede.

"We've been blessed," the woman beside him said with a happy smile.

Kouta and Kaede got out. Kouta drug the canoe partway on shore so it didn't float away. Kaede greeted the group with a bow. "Greetings, I did not know you were here," she explained.

"Please, Goddess, come to our village. I know everyone will want to see you," the man said pleadingly.

"My name is Kaede, please call me that," Kaede told the excited looking man. "May my family come also?"

"Indeed!" the woman said quickly. Looking at Kouta and Nana, she guessed, "Your mate and fellow wife?"

"Nana is my sister," Kaede explained. Looking back the way they had come, she saw Junso and Akio were coming closer. "In that boat are our parents."

Looking closer at the small group of adults and the children that were not coming out of the trees to get a better look at them, Kaede noted that while some were Diclonius with oriental looks, others were more Western looking, a little taller with rounder eyes. Some had horns, some didn't.

"We are the Conroy clan," An older woman near Kaede explained. "We have been awaiting a sign from you Goddess, to let us know it is safe to leave the security of our island."

This caught Kaede by surprise. "Why would it not be safe to leave?" she asked.

"Our grandfather is very old," Another rounder-eyed male said. "He is from another place. Amer Ica. He wishes some day to go home."

Kaede thought 'Where is THAT?' She'd never heard of Amer Ica before. It had to be an older name of some province or town. "I will help get him home if at all possible," she said firmly.

Junso and Akio landed. Kaede did a large round of introductions. Some of their names were strange. The fifty-ish man with the salt and pepper hair was George, though he was obviously Japanese. His wife was Betty, Another couple were Leo and Miku. The children who all cast gazes of wonder at Kaede were the same. Some Western style names, some traditional Japanese, and a few names like the young boy Danikoto, who had a mix of cultures in his name.

Once the introductions were done, they went with the island people inland. Not far from the beach, they followed a well worn dirt path to a village of bamboo and reeds. A few children ran ahead to tell their great-grandpa that Goddess Kami was coming. Villagers all turned out to see their Goddess.

By the time Kaede got to the large bamboo house, several young people carried two chairs out. In the chair were a wrinkled and gray man, and a Diclonius woman who also held deep age lines. Even her horns looked wrinkled and cracked. They were sat down side by side. Their aged hands came together in a clasp. A stool appeared in front of the couple.

Kaede sat down. "Greetings," she said with a deep bow, respecting their age.

"So young, so powerful," the old woman said gazing at Kaede in awe.

"Who are ya?" the old man asked in English.

Kaede contained her smile. "Kikumura Kaede. I was told you would like to leave this island?" she asked.

The man frowned, making the lines in his face bottomless. "Did fer many years. If ya asked me when I was a young man just balin outta that plane, I'd say hell yeah! That didn't happen though. I lived in hiding long enough for Chitose here to give me a hand," he said and patted the old woman on her hand. "Great woman, she is. Got me away from the Jap troops and out here on this island. We've been living and hidin here, not sure fer how long. Chitose said their Goddess was comin some day. Never thought I'd really meet you."

Kaede eyed him. "How did you get here? In Japan, I mean," Kaede asked.

"I was with the Eighty Second Bomb Group, U.S. Air Force. Our plane got hit, Captain ordered us to bail," the old man explained.

"You've been here since World War Two?" Kaede asked, gaping at him.

"Ahyah. At first, it was tough. Chitose and I had ta work hard just ta live. Then we had kids, and we all settled in fine. Couple others joined us, and soon we had grand kids, now we got great grand kids!" he said with a wide grin. "Gotta love watchin them run around with all that energy," he said with a smile. "Would I like ta see the US again? Sure, but this here island is where we've lived, an I doan't wanna live anyplace else."

Kaede nodded. "What's your name Sempai?" she asked.

"Ronald Conrad, Airman second class," he said with a weak salute. "Say, ya know if the war's over yet?"

"It has been for years,' Kaede assured him. "I can contact the American Embassy for you. I am sure there are people in America that would like to know where you are and the fact you are still alive."

"I'd be grateful, miss Kiku..."

"Kaede's fine," she said quickly. Pulling out her cell phone, Kaede said, "Eighty Second Bomb Group, right?"

The old man nodded. Kaede called Shimari and told her Ronald's information and the fact he was alive and living on an island in a lake. She noted Ronald looked very interested in her phone.

"My telephone," Kaede said, showing it to him after she had Shimari working on letting the Americans know she's found one of their soldiers.

"Ain't that somethin," Ronald said with a chuckle. "In my day, Telephones were the size of that stool yer sittin on. It doan even need a line on it."

Kaede held her phone out to him. "Want to hold it?" she asked.

"Might break it. Dang, that thing is small," Ronald said, eyeing it.

"We have lived a full life here, together," Chitose said with a smile aimed at Ronald. "A nice, quiet life full of love and peace." Looking at Kaede seriously, she said, "I knew you would come some day, I was praying we would live to see it. For a short while, had my doubts."

"We got real sick a few years back," Ronald agreed. "Although the more I think about it, I got sick and my love here just got sick with me. It was touch and go for a bit." He cast Chitose a loving look and added, "But live or die, we do it together."

Kaede and the others cast him a questioning look.

"We are Bonded," Chitose explained.

"Bonded?" Kaede asked.

"Yes," Chitose said and clasped Ronald's hand. "The ceremony is simple, like a marriage, but we shared our life essence with each other."

Kaede looked up at Kouta who was looking at her. Kouta asked, "You can really do that?"

Chitose shifted her gaze between them and said, "Yes, if you are true to each other, and are certain that is what you truly want."

"It is," Kouta and Kaede chorused, then looked at each other and clasped hands.

"Be warned," Chitose added. "Whatever fate befalls one of you, will befall both."

Looking hopefully at Kouta, Kaede said, "We will die as we have lived. In each other's arms."

"We will," Kouta said firmly.

"You would like to perform this ceremony?" Ronald asked.

Kouta nodded. "The last time we died, we were holding each other. I want to spend all my life to my last breath with Kaede."

"As I want to do with you, Kouta," Kaede said softly.

"Then we will set up for the ritual if it pleases you, Goddess," George announced.

"Excuse me," Junso said, cutting in. "Kaede and Kouta are only sixteen years old. They can't get married yet."

"Their devotion to each other is in their eyes," Betty told him. "Age has no bearing on a Bond."

"I think what my husband is worried about, is that by law, Kouta must be at least eighteen to get married," Akio said. "They must wait another two years."

"Stupid law," Ronald grumbled. "That is what's nice about living out here. The only laws are what we make." Pointing to Kaede, he added, "And right there is the supreme law maker. If she says you can, then you can. Aint' no politician in their right mind will argue with the will of Kami."

"It's Kaede," Kaede reminded him.

"In this life," Chitose said. "Kouta you said when you died before, you were holding each other?"

Kouta nodded.

"Was Kaede's name different at that time?"

Kaede perked up. "It was! When we first met, Kouta kept calling me Lucy."

"That was your name then," Kouta admitted.

"Spirits recycle," Betty said. "You live, you die. After death you may be reborn again. The soul you choose as your mate, if the Bond is strong, will meet you again."

Kaede believed. She stood up and clasped both of Kouta's hands. "Kouta?"

Kouta drew her into a hug and said, "Now, or two years from now, I want to be Bonded with you. Whichever you choose."

"I want to be sure we are never separated," Kaede said firmly.

"Then, let's do it now," Kouta said firmly. Their hug grew a little tighter.

"Whoa, wait!" Junso cried. "You're still too young!"

George announced, "Let Kami's will be done! Betty, help me prepare for the ceremony."

"What about Nana!" Nana cried.

Kouta and Kaede each held out a hand to her. Kouta asked, "Nana, are you sure about this?"

Nana stared at Kouta and Kaede together. She also thought about the fact she might not live a full life. Her face fell. Casting a teary gaze at them, she said, "Nana wants Kouta and Kaede to live a full life, and Nana wants to be there as long as Nana can." Brightening up some, Nana added, "Nana is happy for Kouta and Kaede, but maybe Nana should not be in this Bond."

Kaede eyed her and asked, "Nana, you are worried about something?"

Nana nodded. "That surgery Nana went through. It has not been proven Nana will live a full life. Nana doesn't want to shorten Kaede or Kouta's life on account of Nana."

"Oh, Nana," Kaede said casting her a sad look.

"It's OK, Kaede. Nana knows Kaede and Kouta will do their best for Nana," Nana said with a smile. "Nana does want to see Kouta and Kaede happy, so do the Bond! Nana can join once Nana knows Nana will live like everyone else."

"Nana," Kaede said softly.

Nana held a finger up and with a frown, said, "Kaede and Kouta must Bond! Nana is fine with it. Just don't forget Nana!"

"We won't ever forget you, Nana," Kouta told her.

"But..." Junso said weakly. Akio hugged him and kissed his cheek. "It will be fine, dear," she assured him.

"They're only sixteen," he said weakly.

.

The soonest the ceremony could be held was in two days. Chitose sent Kouta home with his parents and asked Kaede to stay. A pair of women went back to the house on the lake with Kouta to ensure he was guarded. Kouta didn't want to leave Kaede here, but this was the beginning of the ceremony that they both wanted. After a long hug and sweet kiss goodbye, Kouta climbed into his canoe with Nana and one woman, The other went with Akio and Junso.

Fish flopping around on the stringer reminded Junso they'd been fishing. Right, these were tonight's dinner.

.

The women who accompanied Kouta home, Carolrei and Suzysuki, stayed nearby but were quiet. Kouta and Junso cleaned the fish, Nana and Takami cooked them, Nana taking lessons from the older woman. After cleaning the fish, Kouta sat on the second floor porch and looked out over the lake.

"I miss her already," he said vacantly.

Suzysuki asked, "You have never been away from Kaede?"

"Not willingly," Kouta said with a snort.

"Tell me all you know about Kaede," Suzysuki said.

Kouta smiled, "There's so much ... this is going to take a while."

.

While Suzysuki prodded information from Kouta, Carolrei cornered Junso, and asked about Kouta and Kaede. Becoming reminiscent, Junso told all about Kouta insisting Kaede needed a good home, and how they seemed to fit together so well.

Carolrei listened intently as Jusno told about Kouta planning and executing his plans to rescue Kaede from the kidnappers. He told her of the drawings Kouta did, and Kaede eagerly joined him. . Kaede had turned down living in her own Palace to stay with Kouta. He'd risked his life for her. As Junso talked, she could easily see the two being soul mates who would find each other even after death. This was going to be a True Bond.

By the time dinner was over, both Suzysuki and Carolsrei had good feelings about this Bonding.

.

Kaede hated being separated from Kouta. By evening, she was itching to just fly back to him.

"You miss your Kouta?" Betty asked.

"Very much so," Kaede said vacantly as she watched the lake in the direction of the house.

"Please, tell me all about Kouta," Betty coaxed.

With a smile, Kaede said, "Kouta is my hero. Before Kouta found me I was in an orphanage. The other kids called me names and were mean to me. Even the girl who said she was my friend, really wasn't. My life was terrible until that day in the woods when I met Kouta…" Kaede began telling the woman about Kouta. The more she told, the more she missed Kouta at her side.

Betty listened, surprised at all the heartache Kaede had been forced to deal with. Kaede sniffled through her imprisonment on the island, as did Betty. Kaede's description of her joy when Kouta came and rescued her made Betty smile. From that point on, Betty knew these two were indeed meant for each other.

" … I know I must go and do things to help others," Kaede said, never taking her eyes off the lake. "But no matter how terrible some can be, or how sad they make me, I can always come home to Kouta. He will make things all right." Finally looking at Betty, she said, "The only time I feel at ease is when I'm with Kouta. I know he will do anything for me." growing a crooked grin, she added, "Even help me take care of Nana."

Betty nodded slowly. "Your Kouta has a good heart."

"He does. The few nightmares I've had, is of being separated from him," Kaede told her. "It may sound selfish, but I need this Bond." Frowning she asked, "Why do we have to be separated for two days anyway?"

Betty pressed her lips together to keep from smiling at the whine in Kaede's question. "It is part of the ceremony. So you know what it is like without your life mate."

"We both already know that," Kaede complained.

"Most do not. The ceremony is the same for everyone," Betty explained. "When George and I were parted for the ceremony, it was the first time we'd ever been away from each other. It helped me realize what life would be like without George. It wasn't pleasant, I can tell you that."

"No, it's not," Kaede grumbled.

.

"What is this ceremony," Kouta asked Suzysuki as they sat at dinner with the freshly caught and cooked fish.

"You have already begun," the purple haired woman told him. "First is the separation, Two nights without your loved one with you," she explained. "During this time, Kaede is being asked about you as I have asked you about her. If I had any doubts, which I don't, I would have to voice them with the other women in our village upon our return." Casting Kouta a smile, she added, "I noticed you never made mention of Kaede's status or how pretty she is, except when you felt you had to draw her. That shows how much you are in love with her. As does that very daring rescue you went on. I have not seen the ocean you talk about, but I do know the lake at night gets very dark. Dealing with that, and these big waves must have been frightening, but you went out and retrieved her. That shows your dedication to her."

"I'd do anything for Kaede," Kouta stated.

"Yes, you have proved that," Suzysuki agreed. "What you and Kaede have is not just young lust, but true feeling and commitment."

"They are still only sixteen," Junso grumbled.

"It doesn't matter," Suzysuki said. "I know one couple who failed the bond. They were still wed at twenty three and twenty one years of age, but only lasted for five years together. What is important is how they feel towards each other."

Takami asked, "Why did that couple fail their Bond?"

Suzysuki glanced at Kouta and said, "I can't tell you that. All I can say is they did not pass their tests."

"There is a test?" Kouta asked. "What kind of test?" he asked warily, envisioning things like making his way through the forest to find Kaede, or proving his love by swimming back to the island.

"It is nothing that can harm either of you," Suzysuki assured him.

Nana piped up with, "Kouta and Kaede are good at tests! They get good marks in school and help Nana!"

Suzysuki laughed. Casting a grin at Nana, she asked, "You like Kouta and Kaede?"

Nana bobbed her head. Happily, she said, "Every good thing in Nana's life is due to Kouta and Kaede!" She then frown and said, "Nana wishes Kaede didn't have to stay on that island. Nana misses Kaede too."

Yuka, who had stayed behind during the fishing trip, only let out a snort.

Suzysuki noted Yuka's seeming displeasure.

.

Kaede was used to people being kind to her. What she wasn't used to was four young men in loin cloths offering to bathe her. They stood by brick tub in the bathing room holding soap cloths and towels.

"I don't think so," Kaede said warily.

"Please, allow us this honor. Your wish is our command," the one holding the soap said with a deep bow.

"It is a ritual bath," another offered as he bowed.

"I can wash myself," Kaede told them.

"The water is heated to the perfect temperature," another said.

Kaede didn't know if this really was part of the ritual, or if these guys were just pervs who wanted to get a look at her. "I don't think so," she said firmly. "Put the stuff down and leave. I will wash myself."

The men took on a shocked look. "You do not want to complete the ceremony?" one asked.

"I do, but I will only go so far," Kaede said flatly. "You can leave and let me bathe, or give me the soap and washcloth, and I'll go bathe in the lake."

"But…"

Kaede wasn't about to argue with them. Shooting out a couple mind hands, she grabbed the soap and a washcloth from them and moved to leave.

"Goddess, please wait. We will leave!" one man said quickly.

Kaede eyed him and stepped aside, motioning to the door. The men filed out. As she got undressed to get in the tub, she wondered if Kouta was told he had to do that also. Kaede gritted her teeth at the thought. She knew Kouta wanted to be Bonded to her. He would probably put up with it just to be mated to her. She felt bad she just might have ruined their chance at Bonding. Even if she did, Kouta and her belonged to each other. She only hoped Kouta would not be too disappointed with her.

.

Outside the bathing hut, the older of the group went to Betty and said, "Our Goddess refused the assisted bath."

Betty grew a grin. "As expected. You did well, Samakai. That you for your assistance."

.

Kouta drew his bathwater and wondered if Kaede had anything to bathe with other than the lake. The bathroom door burst open. Suzysuki and Carolrei came in, wearing only short loin cloths and a small white wrap that barely hid their breasts.

"Please forgive us!" Carolrei begged with a bow.

"We are suppose to give you a ceremonial bath," Suzysuki explained.

"WHAT?" Kouta asked wide-eyed as he cringed away from them.

"Yes, it is custom for the male to be bathed by us," Carolrei said.

Kouta knew if those loose tops got wet, they would be see through. "Ahhh, can't you just say you did?" he asked.

"No, we must wash you. We are here for you. Whatever you want," Suzysuki said.

"Ahh, I'm fine, honest," Kouta said weakly.

"It is part of completing the ceremony," Carolrei stated.

Kouta blushed hard at the thought of them washing him down. "Ahh, why?" he asked.

"It is a cleansing ritual," Suzysuki said, and moved towards him.

"NO!" Kouta cried and backed away to fall off the edge of the tub. "I ahhh … I mean, I don't think this is right."

Carolei scowled at him. "Don't you want to bond with Goddess Kaede?"

Kouta gulped. He also didn't want these women washing him. He knew Kaede would be outraged if she knew, and just might tear these women apart.

"You do want to spend your life with Kaede, do you not?" Suzysuki asked.

Backed up against the wall, Kouta swallowed again. In his mind, he saw Kaede was right there with him. He said, "I do, and I will, whether or not we fail this ceremony. I also know I'm not really comfortable with this, and I know Kaede would not be either. So, I ask you both to leave … and put some clothes on!"

Nana's voice sounded, "Kouta what …" Stepping in, Nana's eyes went wide. "What are you doing!" she cried.

"They want to bathe me," Kouta cried, "I don't want to be bathed!"

Nana's eyes reddened. Glaring at the women, Nana said in a hard tone, "Kouta wants to be left alone! Leave, or Nana will get very angry!"

Both women filed out. Nana went to leave and stopped at the door to look back at Kouta. "Kouta can bathe in peace. Nana will be right outside to keep Kouta safe," she said, and shut the door.

Kouta let out a long breath. He'd have to explain to Kaede why he failed his ceremony, but he knew Kaede wasn't going to be too upset with him when she found out why.

.

After his bath-shock, Kouta sat up on the couch in their room. Nana came out of the bathroom in her fluffy pink robe and came over to him. "Isn't Kouta going to bed?" she asked.

Kouta shook his head sadly. "You go ahead Nana. I'm going to stay up a while."

Nana sat down beside him. Gently she said, "Nana will make sure no one bothers Kouta."

Kouta offered her a smile. "I know, Nana, and thank you. I'm just worried I broke this ceremony. Kaede's not going to be happy about it. She really wanted this too."

"Nana knows," Nana said with a sigh. She then frowned and asked, "Does Kouta think Kaede had to do a bathe with strangers too?"

Kouta winced at thinking about that. "I … don't want to think about it. If she did … then she did." Even though he didn't want to think about it, he was. Kaede badly wanted their Bonding. He was sure she would put up with it to complete the ceremony. Letting out a sigh, he said, "I only hope Kaede will forgive me for not going through with this ceremony."

Firmly, Nana said, "Nana knows Kaede will!"

.

Floating just below the railing on the balcony, Suzysuki and Carolrei looked at each other and smiled.

"I told you he would reject us," Suzysuki said in a whisper.

.

Kaede barely slept at all. She was tempted to send her mind out and be with Kouta. Thinking about how she had broken the ceremony, she didn't. Come morning, Kaede smelled breakfast being cooked, but didn't get up. This was their chance at being bonded together forever, and she had blown it.

"Goddess?" Betty asked as she stuck her head in. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

Kaede acknowledged her with a nod.

"Don't you want to eat?" Betty asked.

"I failed, didn't I?' Kaede asked.

"Failed what?" Betty asked.

"This … stupid ceremony!" Kaede said bitterly. She then let loose with a short rant. "I don't want anyone touching me except Kouta! Because of that … I refused that stupid bath!" she then let out a sob and said, "I only hope Kouta forgives me."

"Goddess, nothing has been decided yet," Betty offered. "Please, come out and eat with us. You need to keep your strength up."

Kaede shifted in place. She did need to keep her strength up. If anyone else tried to touch her, she'd throw them in the lake then fly away back to Kouta and damn the ceremony! Reluctantly, she got to he feet and went out.

.

Kouta's morning was similar to Kaede's. It was Nana who coaxed Kouta down to eat breakfast as she kept an eagle eye on the two Diclonius women. Keeping up her cheerfulness, hoping Kouta would stop being sad, Nana made a point to do silly things to get him to smile. The best she got was a slight grin.

Seeing Kouta hunched over as he ate with a blank look, Suzysuki said, "Kouta, your hut should be ready. We will dine on the island tonight, and complete the ceremony at noon tomorrow."

Kouta perked up. "We're going back today?" he asked eagerly.

"Late in the afternoon," Suzysuki said. "Everyone is welcome to attend."

"Ohh," Akio said happily, squirming in place. "This is going to be so special!"

Junso had given up on any protest. The last thing Kouta or Kaede were, was normal. "We can't forget the video camera," he told her.

"I'm bringing mine too!" Takami stated. Casting a look at Yuka, she siad, "We're all going right?"

Yuka's nose flared, but she nodded.

"There is one very important thing you need to know, Kouta," Carolrei said firmly. "You cannot see Kaede until noon tomorrow. You must stay on your end of the island."

Kouta wanted to ask why. Then again, he'd already screwed up. If he had any chance at completing this ceremony, he had to do as he was told. "Fine," he said in a huff.

"You will have the rest of your lives together," Suzysuki assured him. "It will only be overnight."

Kouta sported a brief, weak grin. Only one more miserable night, then he could tell Kaede why he's screwed this up for her.

.

For how slow Kouta thought the day was going to pass, the constant thought of explaining to Kaede he'd messed up their Bonding somehow made the day go by fairly quick. Before he knew it, he was loading the canoe for the trip back to the island. Junso got the rowboat ready with Akio and Yuka in the back, Takami in the front seat with Crolrei. Suzysuki rode in the front of Kouta's canoe, Nana was in the middle, not letting either horned woman near Kouta again.

Despite Kouta's worry over how Kaede was going to take him failing to do what was required to Bond with her, he peddled along at a decent pace, having to stop and drift along twice so his Father cold catch up. Kaede ws on that island, and even if she was angry at him, he still wanted to see her.

Instead of the place they had landed before, Suzysuki had him go around to another part of the island to beach his canoe. Getting on land, she led him to a few huts and showed him his.

Suzysuki announced, "Everyone is welcome to explore any part of the island, except for Kouta. Kouta must stay here until the final ceremony is to begin."

"Nana can go see Kaede?" Nana asked hopefully.

"If you like."

Nana smiled, then asked, "Is Suzysuki and Carolrei going to leave where Kouta is?" she asked, eyeing them.

"We are. We have things we must do," Carolrei replied.

"I'll stay with Kouta," Junso said. "Can we fish at the shore?"

"That is acceptable," Carolrei said. "But not away from Kouta's hut."

Akio paused. Junso waved her off and said, "Go on, us guys will be trying to catch dinner again."

All the women left except for Yuka. Yuka looked around, then said, "Uncle, you and Kouta go fish. I'll get our things stored and get a fire going."

"Thanks, Yuka," Junso said, then told Kouta, Come on, let's see if you can catcha fish. I promise I won't hook your ear."

.

Kaede had been busy enough to try and make the day go by. She joined the weaving instruction a woman named Dai-Anne was teaching a pack of younger girls who thought it was funny someone as 'old' as Kaede didn't already know how to weave. Sitting cross legged in a circle wit the others, Kaede heard a familiar voice call out.

"Kaede!" Nana cried as she an up to them.

Seeing Nana, Kaede flashed a bright smile and got up. Nana ran into her, they crashed together in a hug.

"Nana missed Kaede!" Nana announced.

"I missed you too," Kaede replied, beaming Nana a smile. "Did anyone else come?" she asked eagerly.

Nana nodded. "We're all here! Kouta can't come see Kaede. Kouta has to stay away from Kaede until the last ceremony tomorrow," Nana explained.

Kaede's smile dimmed. That was, if she hadn't ruined their Bonding. Forcing her smile back for Nana, she said, "I'm learning how to weave. Want to join us?"

Nana looked at the weaving the girls were doing. "Nana will try," she said, and sat down with Kaede to pick up a few thin vines.

.

Kouta found that even though he caught nothing, Casting out and reeling in the line again an again was a good, mindless activity to pass the time of day. All the had to think about was tossing the line out and reeling it back in.

It was a complete surprise when his line went taunt and moved to the side with the end of his pole bouncing. He blinked at it.

"All right Kouta! You got one!' Junso announced.

Kouta tried to reel it in, the fish pulled back hard, went slack, then pulled hard again. Kouta reeled in, the line payed out some as the reel brake squeaked, then he reeled in again.

Junso watched closely and coaxed, "Reel in some … let him run…. OK, reel in again…" as Kouta fought to land the fish.

Kouta thought the fish just might be winning, then a long shape broke the surface and made a large splash. Kouta grew a smile That thing had to be at least a meter long! The fish splashed and thrashed for another few minutes, then Kouta was able to reel it in closer. By the time he got it close enough o see the meaty looking fish, it's struggles were down to brief twitches.

Junso got ready and when Kouta got it to the shore line, he reached down and grabbed a gill to haul it up on land. The fish flopped briefly as it lay there looking like it was panting.

"Wow," Kouta said as he eyed his catch. That had to be the biggest fish Kouta had ever seen!

"Let's get in over to the huts, yo don't want it flopping back into the water," Junso told him.

Kouta nodded. He picked the heavy, slimy fish up. Walking to the hut, Kouta's face bore a big smile. He'd caught this by himself! "Dinner time!" he announced.

AkiraSam came into the hut area and noted the fish. He looked at Kouta and asked, "You caught a Lates?"

"I did." seeing Akirasam's look of surprise, Kouta asked, "Thati's ok, isn't it?"

"They are rare around here," Akirasam said. "To catch one the day before you are Bonded, is very good luck!"

Kouta was happy, that meant he might still be able to be Bonded with Kaede. Thinking of her, he asked, "Could you take this to Kaede for me?"

Akirasam smiled broadly. "I shall. Such a gift will surely help our Goddess favor you!"

Kouta passed the fish to Akirasam, who quickly left to deliver the gift.

Junso asked Kouta, "You don't want to eat your first catch?"

Kouta shrugged and said, "I wanted Kaede to see I can catch fish too. Besides, did you see the size of that thing? It's going to take a long time just to clean it."

.

Nana was getting how to weave down when Akirasam strode up carrying a huge fish. "Goddess! He said happily. "Kouta caught this and is offering it as a gift to you!" he beamed.

"Kouta caught a fish?" Kaede asked.

"Wow! Look how big it is!" Nana exclaimed.

"This is very special," Dai-Anne said, gazing at the fish, then Kaede. "The last time such a gift was offered was when George caught one and offered it to Betty. The have had a long and happy life together."

Kaede smiled. Such a sign was sure to mean good fortune for her and Kouta.

.

The fish Kouta caught fed half the village. Nana took Kouta's share, three thick slices of fish steak, back to him, cooked as Yuka was finishing dinner. Beaming Kouta a smile, she said, "Kaede said, 'Good job Kouta!" she beamed.

Seeing the slices of fish as big around as someone's head, Kouta said, "Everyone is sharing with me, right?"

.

Despite the decent day Kouta had, he didn't get much sleep that night. Tomorrow he was going to see Kaede, and hopefully, she was going to forgive him for possibly ruining their Bonding. Suzysuki stopped by to let him know the council was meeting about their bonding. That worried him. He wasn't sure how important that cleansing ceremony was. If it was vital, and he'd ruined their chance at being officially bound, he was going to drop down to his knees in front of Kaede and beg forgiveness.

Kouta had a long night ahead of him.

.

Kaede got some sleep. She had decided that even if they weren't bonded, she knew they were right for each other and was never going to let Kouta go. She only wanted to get the night over with so they could be back together again. She was tired of sleeping alone. Lying on her side, he arm out to where Kouta should be, she ached to be with him again.

 _In her sleep, Kaede's mind wandered off to be beside Kouta. Kouta had been sleeping restlessly. He calmed down when Kaede's mind settled down next to him. Arm out as if around her, he fell into a deeper sleep. They had a wonderful dream together._

.

In the morning both Kouta and Kaede were told what to do during the ceremony. When called, Kouta was to follow George to the ceremonial area, Kaede was to follow Betty. They would approach from opposite sides at the same time. The Council would ask why they were present. Each would have to state why they had come. The council would give them their decision if they were fit for Bonding. If they were fit, then a large cup of the special tea would be brought out. Kouta would pick the cup up and give it to Kaede to drink and give his vow to her. After Kaede drank, then she would pass the cup to Kouta, giving her vow. Chitose, the senior female, would then give her blessings on their union. Only after that, were they allowed to touch. Hugs and kisses were allowed as well as light public petting. Once the Bond was compete, they would move to the festivities area and the village would have a party for them.

.

It sounded simple, though Kaede was concerned about not being bonded due to her refusal to take the cleansing bath. If that happened, she was set to ask Kouta to forgive her and spend her life with him anyway. No one was going to keep them apart!

Late in the morning, Betty arrived at Kaede's hut. "Goddess, it is time. Follow me," she said formally.

Kaede did. They walked through the village, keeping to one side. Betty slowed at the corner of a building and had Kaede stop. After a moment, she waved for Kaede to follow.

Walking around the building, Kaede saw an open area filled with people. There was a small table in the clearing of the crowd. On the other side, seven women stood to the sides of Chitose who sat in her chair. She also saw Kouta following George into the area.

Kaede wanted to go faster. Kouta beamed her a smile which she heartily returned. As they got to the table, it was all Kaede could do to keep from leaping over the table to hug him and feel him in her arms. Buy the way Kouta looked at her, he was feeling the same.

Chitose looked at Kaede and Kouta and asked, "Goddess Kaede why have you come?"

"I have come to be Bonded to my only love, Kouta," Kaede said firmly.

"Kouta, why have you come?" Chitose asked.

"To be Bonded to the wonderful love of my life, Kaede." he stated clearly.

Chitose then asked, "Council of Conrad, is this Bonding acceptable?"

Kaede tensed. This was it. She hoped Kouta would not be too disappointed with her.

Suzysuki said, "We have discussed the Bonding of Kouta and Goddess Kaede at length. We have decided that there has never been two people more right for each other. The Council heartily agrees these two should be Bonded."

Kaede let out the breath she was holding, as did Kouta. Their smiles at each other widened.

"Bring out the Cup of Bonding," Chitose said. Dai-Anne brought a large cup of green tea out and set it on the table.

"We shall hear your vows," Chitose said and nodded to Kouta.

Gazing lovingly at Kaede, Kouta picked the cup up and offered it to her. "Kaede, words cannot describe how much I love you. . No matter where you go or what you do, I will always be there to do my best for you. You are the light of my world and the ruler of my heart."

A tear dripped from Kaede's eye. She took the cup and drank. The super sweet taste was a shock to her mouth, but she barly noticed. As the drink hit her stomach, she passed the cup to Kouta and said, "Kouta, you are my hero and my one love. I wold not have survived it if wasn't for you. It is you for who I live. I cannot imagine life without you. As you said, I too cannot find the words to tell how much I love you. You are my everything." She passed the cup back to Kouta he drank and set the cup down.

Kaede felt a warm feeling growing in her as Chitose said as she waved a hand between them, "Let all present know that Kouta and Kaede are now not just life mates, but bound to each other for eternity through their love and devotion to one another. May all the gods see and bless this union of souls."

The warm feeling grew fast as they sidestepped the table and wrapped their arms around each other. Meeting lips, they kissed deeply. Kaede was so happy she wanted to cry. She also felt Kouta, who was hugging her tightly. Not a normal she knew where he was feel, but she felt _him_. His love for her, his worry that he'd ruined their Bonding by refusing the ceremonial cleansing as she had. His joy that she too had refused it. Even his sore ear came through to her clearly. She kissed him for his devotion to her, for his love, for just being the best thing that ever happened to her.

At the front of the crowd beside Akio, Junso watched the very long kiss. Quietly, he wondered, "Are they ever going to come up for air?"

On his other side, Nana gripped his arm and cried with joy.

After a few minutes, Kouta and Kaede did part lips to gaze into each other's eyes tearing with joy. Touching foreheads, Kouta said, "You are my everything, my lovely Kaede."

"And you are my everything, my hero Kouta," Kaede replied softly.

Yuka seemed disinterested and asked, "Can we eat now?"

.

The reception party was a grand feast, tables loaded down with food and drink. A band made of simple home made instruments played music. The newly Bonded danced holding each other tight and kissed their long, passionate kisses. Getting hungry, they sat down in their each other's chair position and fed each other, savoring every taste and moment of their Bonding. The rest of the world was lost to them. All they saw was each other.

It wasn't long before Kouta yawned. Kaede followed suit and got up to 'turn in early' casting lusty glances at each other. Hands clasped tightly together, they headed off for Kouta's hut.

Nana followed to make sure no one disturbed them.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 36

 _Some times in our lives_

 _we all have pain_

 _we all have sorrow_

 _._

 _But, if we are wise_

 _we know that there's_

 _always tomorrow_

 _._

 _Lean on me, when you're not strong_

 _and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on_

 _for, it won't be long,_

 _till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

 _._

 _Please, swallow your pride_

 _if I have strength you need to borrow_

 _for, no one can feel_

 _those of your needs_

 _that you won't let show_

 _._

 _You just call on your brother whe you need a hand_

 _we all need somebody to lean on_

 _I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
_

 _We all need somebody to lean on_

 _._

 _If there is a load you have to move_

 _and you can't carry_

 _I'm right up the road_

 _I'll share your load, if you just call me_

 _ **-Al Green-**_

.

Nana was thrilled when Kouta and Kaede insisted she come in and sleep with them as normal. Nana had thought maybe they would concentrate only on each other now, being Bonded, but the opposite happened. They made sure Nana knew she was loved too.

In the two days they spent on the island, Kouta found the people here very friendly and helpful. It was the third day they had to start dealing with the outside world. Shimari contacted Kaede to let her know the American Ambassador and a news crew wanted to see Ronald. The Embassy had also sent word back to the US to find any living relatives of Ronad Conrad.

Going to Ronald and Chitose's hut, Kaede found them outside enjoying the day. Bowing to show her respect for their age, Kaede said, "Word had come back from the American Embassy. The Ambassador wants to come see you with a new crew, and most likely someone from the military. Seeing how things have changed in the world so drastically over the years, I hesitate to let them come here. I was thinking meeting them at our house on the lake would be a more ... neutral place to meet. The choice is yours, Sempai."

"Ya figure they might ruin our island?" Ronald asked.

Kaede shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. That makes me nervous. You have a wonderful, peaceful place here. I know the news people. They can be pushy. I know how to deal with them. The choice is yours."

"Chitose?" Ronald asked.

Chitose sat in thought for a moment. "If you are up to the trip, I feel it might be better to meet them in another place."

Ronald nodded slowly. He looked at Kaede and said, "We haven't had an adventure in years. Empress, if ya think we autta meet them at your place, that's fine. We can't go padallin on the lake any more though. Those years have passed us."

"I will take care of your travel and safety," Kaede assured him.

Ronald offered her a smile and said, "Then we'll go. Never seen the house of a Goddess before. That's sure ta be interestin."

.

Several others wanted to come along to see Kaede's house. Kaede had Shimari find a power boat large enough for at least twelve people, and accessible to wheelchairs, as well as two wheelchairs for Ronald and Chitose. Kaede wanted the boat was to be delivered at the dock at the lake house. Kaede and her family said goodbye for the moment to the Conrad clan to go home and take possession of the boat when it arrived.

.

Three days later, the boat came hanging below a helicopter. Hearing the thumping of the rotor blades, They all went out to see what was being brought. It wasn't one helicopter, but four. Three normal sized helicopters appeared over the trees. the fourth had a boat slung under it. That helicopter was big, and so was the boat.

The boat was a good twelve meters long. To Kaede, it looked like one of those old landing craft the military used with a flat front and the wheelhouse in the back.

"Wow," Kouta said looking up at it.

Her head tipped skyward, also watching the group of helicopters, Nana said, "That boat is going to be really hard to pedal!"

They watched as the smaller helicopters landed by the dock, let people out, then flew away. Some of the men stayed on the dock and guided the big helicopter down to set the boat in the water at the end of the dock, then climb onto the boat to take off the cables.

As this was happening, the ones in suits came up to Kaede as the news crew filmed the boat being put in place.

Two of the men were American. The Japanese man bowed to Kaede and said, "Greetings, Empress. I am Yanaka Kio of the Foreign Affairs office. It is an honor to serve you. We have brought suitable transport as you requested. With me are Jason Bower and Tom Wright of the American Embassy."

The Americans bowed to her. "Greetings, Empress, I am Jason Bower. There are a pair of wheelchairs in the landing craft as you requested, and the landing ramp has an extension to make sure your guests may move from land directly onto the craft. Seating was found for others as well."

"Thank you. Do any of you know how to drive it?" Kaede asked.

Motioning to the men now trying up the boat and doing things on board, he explained, "The craft has a crew to do that. Just tell them where you want to go."

"Are they going to pedal too?" Nana asked, eyeing the long boat.

"Nana, that's to big to pedal," Kouta told her. "It has to have a motor."

"Can Nana see?" Nana asked.

Jason chuckled. "Of course, just listen to the crew so you don't have an accident."

Kouta noted that unlike the landing craft in the movies, this one had a roof over it. It was a low roof with elongated portholes along the sides, but it was a roof.

The boat then fired up with the growl of a diesel engine. Kouta saw lights through the portholes. A crewman on the dock untied the boat. The boat moved away from the dock to bump up against the shore. The front came down to drop onto the shore.

Walking down to the boat that was idling throatily, Kaede and her family went to see the inside. Kouta had thought the interior was going to be a big, empty box. It wasn't.

Besides overhead lighting, long padded benches went the length of the side walls. In the center of the floor, a meter and a half wide ramp was extended by the crewmen that came out a full fifteen meters up onto the shore. There were also a set of stairs in the back that went up to the 'main' deck. The crew began putting up railings around the main deck so people cold go up on top of the boat.

For a landing craft, this thing was nice.

"Will this fulfill your needs, Empress?" Jason asked.

Kaed studied the ramp. It looked sturdy enough. In the back of the passenger area, she saw two wheelchairs with foot rests tied to the back wall. The entry ramp was plenty wide enough to get them on and off. "This should do fine. Thank you for bringing it," she told them.

"We are happy you found one of our missing men," Jason said. "I understand he has been living here in the wilderness since World War Two?"

"He has." Kaede agreed. "He and his family have been living in isolation. One of the first questions I was asked, was if that war was over. They have made a home for themselves, separate from anyone else." Casting him a firm look, she added, "They have a nice, peaceful village. I do not want their culture disrupted,. That is why I will bring them here to meet others. Unless any of them want to leave, they will allow to remain where they are."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Conrad has a family?"

"A large family," Kaede agreed. "You can talk with him yourself once we retrieve them."

"I understood we were going to retrieve Mr. Conrad," Jason said.

"You understood wrong." Kaede said flatly. "They are happy where they are at. As I told you, they will leave only if that is what they wish. Ronald Conrad and his wife Chitose are old, and set in their ways."

The American wasn't happy, but agreed to Kaede's terms.

.

Another helicopter came in carrying Shimari, Reiko, Kaiyo, Mai and Kuri. They were dropped off, then another helicopter carrying food and supplies arrived. Most of it was for the landing craft crew who were to spend their days living on their boat. Takami wouldn't have it. She insisted they get bedrooms in the house.

By the 'schedule', the officials were to meet Ronald, let the press have their questions, then fly away with him. Kaede changed it to tomorrow, she would bring Ronald and Chitose here as well as any family who wanted to come. Talk with the officials, they returned them home. None of the three men were pleased with this, but didn't dare go against Kaede's word.

Nana offered to take the canoe and go inform the Conrads they were going to be picked up tomorrow. Kaede agreed and had Kuri go with her. Kouta cautioned Nana not to break the canoe. "No high speed pedaling," he told her.

.

That night, the house was full of people. Takami, Akio, Reiko and Mai made and served dinner. Takami had never thought to see the long main dinning table full, let alone the other dinning table on the first floor in the covered porch also filled up. The boat crew and the press people ate down there.

One good thing Kaede was glad for was that everyone who'd come were very respectful of her and her family. The boat crew and some others made use of the pool table down stairs and the volleyball net in the yard. Although the house and grounds now had plenty of people here, it didn't seen crowded. It was also nice to hear people laughing and having a good time.

.

After breakfast in the morning, Kaede , Kouta, Nana, Junso and Akio boarded the boat with the crew and headed off towards the island. Not long after they left, Nana wanted to ride on top. The idea spread, and soon they were all on top, watching the water go by as the diesel thrummed away, driving them on. Kaede showed the driver where the island was.

Getting to the island, much of the Conrad clan was at the shore, watching them come in. As they approached, one of the crewmen came out and stood at the front to direct the driver. Slowing to a crawl, the boat bumped up against the shallow water at the shore. The crewman in front directed the lowering of the ramp as the Conrads looked on. Once it was down, even with the shore, The crewmen extended the sliding ramp out onto the ground.

Kaede and Nana jumped out to the shore and met Ronald and Chitose.

Ronald chuckled and said, "Goddess, never seen one of those that looked so nice before."

"We got it just for you," Kaede replied, beaming him a smile.

Never having see a large steel boat before, it was soon filled up with Conrads checking it out. George and Betty wheeled their parents on in the 'fancy' wheelchairs. The seating that Kouta was sure would be plenty, soon filled up as most of the clan wanted to come along. Adults sat down, holding smaller kids on their laps. The top was also full, mostly with teenagers and younger folks. Kaede sat on the bench near Ronald and Chitose.

Loaded down, the extended ramp was slid in and the front came up. The boat pulled away from shore and turned around for the return trip.

The excitement of seeing this 'huge' boat was nothing compared to the Conrad clan's excitement of seeing the house of a goddess. As the boat approached the shore, Many of the kids on top came down to tell their parents about the magnificent house they were heading for.

.

Tom and Jason had been expecting a 'large' family of around ten to fifteen people. The landing craft looked like it was part of a refugee rescue mission as it approached. The top was packed with people. When the ramp dropped down, they saw the seats inside were full also.

It was like a troop landing when the ramp dropped. The flow off the boat was not just from inside, kids were taking long leaps off the top of the boat and onto the shore.

"There's got to be a hundred of them," Tom said, eyeing the crowd that was pouring off the boat.

"That is one big family," Jason agreed. As he suspected, the cameras of the press were recording the mass exodus off the boat.

.

Getting rolled off the boat, George had never seen anything as grand as the huge house before him. Like others, he stared at the tall, sprawling place. "This indeed is the house of Goddess," he said vacantly.

While Kaede, Ronald being pushed by George, and Chitose being pushed by Betty, went inside with the formal greeting committee, the Conrad tribe explored the house and the grounds.

Kaede led them to the first floor porch that was cover by more house above, and had a stone fireplace. The two Americans sat down in chairs in front of Ronald.

Ronald showed his dog tags to the men to verify he was who he said. They talked as Kaede sat nearby, listening, and also keeping an eye on the reporters why congregated nearby.

"Mr. Conrad, you were in the Eight Second Bomb Group?" Tom asked.

"I was yeah. The LauraLee was our plane," he agreed. "We had finished dropping our bombs and were headed back when a shell caught us. Blew the outside port engine. The fire suppression worked, but we was down an engine. That wasn't too bad, but then we got hit again right in the fuselage. Being belly gunner, I couldn't see where, but there was a ton of smoke and guys were yellin. I could tell we was in trouble, the engines quit. Captain got on the horn and ordered us to bail. Now I know what happens to belly gunners that get caught on their gun when the plane goes down. They git smeared all over the place, so I got outta there quick like. Our navigator, Henry Ballenger, was spread all over the nav area. That's there the shell hit. I got to the bomb bay doors right behind Eddie Stewart. He jumped, then I jumped. He was in front of me goin out, but opening my chute, I looked around and didn't see him. Did see another chute open a ways away. Two more came out as the LauraLee went down."

Shaking his head sadly, Ronald said, "Never seen any of-em ever again. We bailed over a forest. I landed in the trees. Chute got caught in the branches, I had at get swinging to grab a branch and get free of the lines, then climb down. Heard yellin comin from somewhere, so I got down quick as I could. Sprained my ankle when I hit the ground, but I took off anyway away from whoever that was. Spent the next , oh, week or so just hidin and kept movin." Looking over at Chitose, he nodded to her and said, "Bout then I found this village. Figured on stealing some food. I was gitin real hungry by then." He let out a chuckle and said, "I waited til dark then snuck in. Once I was inside and diggin around, Chitose here found me. I'll tell ya, I'd never seen anyone with horns before. She was between me and the door, holding her lamp up and starin at me. I stared back. I git some wits to try to git to the window and higb tail it outta there fore soldiers came. Damn ankle gave way, I ended up on the floor. Was the best hurtin I ever had," he finished with a grin.

Smiling, he said, "Ya see, while I was on the floor yellin in pain and tryin to crawl, Chitose talked to me real soft like and got me to calm down. Seeing me grip my ankle, she coaxed me to let'er take a look at it. I knew it was swollen, and didn't think my boot would come off. She ripped it off an peeled my sock off. Big an purple its was. Thinkin she might turn me in to the soldiers, I pulled my pistol an it flew right outta my hand into hers! She put it on the table an scowled at me. I had no idea what she said, but she didn't sound happy. In my thikin, she was some kinda witch to do the things she was doin. I wasn't gonna piss off a witch, not being all but helpless. I stayed there on the floor while she lit another lamp and tended to my ankle."

Letting out a sigh, Ronald said, "While she was workin on me, I couldn't help buy notice she was real pretty. Chitose bandaged me up good, then left and got me something more comfortable to lay on, got me a blanket and all. Figured I was gonna be captured, I just stayed there." After a pause, he said, "Ain't talked this much since I caught Akirasam peeking in on a few girls in the bath," he said.

Chitose cast him a grin, then said to the men, "Ronny was hurting. Some soldiers came by and asked if we'd seen anyone strange around. Although my parents and our neighbors knew I was tending to Ronny, we said no, because we knew they would shoot him if they found him. We don't condone violence, especially against helpless people. I made a crutch for Ronny, and decided the best way to keep him from being found was to hide him. I packed some food, and got Ronny up and we left for the deep forest. We found the island and got over to it on a raft we made. Been there ever since."

"Our life on that island has been very good," Ronald agreed.

"Those soldiers didn't search your houses in the village?" Tom asked.

"No, they knew we were mountain people, and would not stand for such," Chitose said firmly. "They respected our privacy."

"That is quite the story," Jason said. "Mr. Conrad, you are still a citizen of the United States. We can take you home of you like."

Ronald pointed to Kaede and said, "Goddess Kaede asked me that. If I was asked right after I jumped outta the plane, I'd say yes. Now though, we got a family here. I'd like to see the US again, but as far as home, well, that island is my home now, with all our kids and their kids."

"We had our first great-great grandchild a few months ago," Chitose said proudly.

"Mr. Conrad, you do realize you're 97 years old now? You may now have much time left to see the US again," Tom told him.

"Then, I don't," Ronald replied. "Some pictures would be nice. Especially of Taylorsville Kentucky. That's where I'm from."

"We'll make sure you get them," Jason said firmly.

"It'd be appreciated."

Joyce Baker had come with the reporters. Raising a hand, she asked, "Mr. Conrad? Do you have any living relatives back in Kentucky?"

"Don't know, miss," Ronald said. "Likely as not, since I left as a young man, anyone I knew back then is probably dead by now."

Kaede could see the aged couple were looking tired. George and Betty saw it too.

George said, "Our parents are becoming fatigued with all the excitement. They need a rest."

"We are almost done," Jason said.

"You are done," Kaede said firmly. "George and Betty, please take care of your parents. Everyone else, give them some room."

"We only have a couple more…" Jason stopped speaking as he was lifted off the floor.

"I said, give them some room." Kaede stated. She drifted Jason off the porch and dropped him in the grass.

Everyone else took the hint and departed. Betty grew a smirk.

Kaede watched them reluctantly go, then asked George, "Is there anything you need?"

"Just a few minutes, and a drink of something cool." Ronald said.

"I'll get it," Joyce announced as she went inside.

Kaede left the porch to hear Shimari chastising the American men. She was glaring at them and speaking firmly.

"If Empress Kaede says you are done, then you are done! Let me remind you that you are here as Empress Kaede's guests. Rude behavior will NOT be tolerated!"

Kaede had to smirk at the men's reddening faces. She left to find Kouta and Nana working on Nana's canoe. She joined them and kept an eye on Ronald and Chitose to make sure they were not bothered.

.

Ronald and Chitose took a nap in easy chairs that George and Betty lifted them up and into. Seeing someone bounce down off the roof, Kaede noted all the Conrads were cycling around the house here and there, looking and pointing at various things. In the yard, Akio and Nana were showing some of the children how to play volley ball. Going around to the back of the house, she saw some teenagers looking at the car they had come in. Father out into the yard, one of the older girls was walking along with one of the boat crew as they talked. Pair of younger kids ran by, one chasing the other.

Kaede found Kouta in the upstairs den on his computer. Seeing her come in, he said, I found Taylorsville Kentucky. I'm not sure how recent the photos are, but they have to be recent that what Ronald remembers. I got a map of the town, too."

"I'm sure he will appreciate that," Kaede said and slid up behind him to rub his shoulders.

A pack of young adults came in and eyed Kouta's computer. "What's that?" Akirasam asked.

Kouta waved them over and showed them his computer and did his best to tell them what it could do. Watching the screen, they listened intently, mesmerized by the amazing machine.

"Our Goddess can do anything," one girl said in a reverent breath.

"This machine was made by people, just like the boat that carried you," Kaede told her.

"Really?" the girl asked, with a look of surprise. "People can make things like that?"

Akirasam frowned at her. "Yeah, Baka, our Goddess wouldn't lie to us," he chided.

The girl frowned back at him. "So says the pervert," she retorted.

"How was I to know you were taking a swim, naked?"

"Didn't you see my clothes hanging on the bushes?"

"No, I heard splashing and went to see what was going on."

"NO, you saw my clothes an came to take a peek," the girl retorted.

Kaede giggled at them. Seeing Kaede, they turned away from each other and focused back on Kouta.

.

The pack watched Kouta copy the pictures he found and printed them out. He passed the pictures out saying, "Here take a look. This is the town your grandfather came from."

"Can we show everyone else?" the girl asked. Kouta nodded. "Go ahead I'll make another set for your Grandfather."

The pack left with their treasures.

Watching them go and flag down one of their family, Kaede said, "They are so innocent. I hope they will stay that way."

"Yeah, it's refreshing to see," Kouta agreed.

Kaede slid into Kouta's lap and put an arm around him. She looked out the window at the volley ball game. Apparently Akio and Nana had convinced the kids to use only their physical hands to play.

Looking up at Kaede and seeing the smile on her face, Kouta said, "You know Kaede, even if you couldn't do anything at all, you'd still be my Goddess."

Kaede shifted her gaze to him. Cupping his cheek she replied, "And you will always be my hero." They came together in a kiss. The kiss grew deeper and they started petting.

With everyone outside, it was the perfect time to show a little affection. They headed upstairs to their bedroom.

.

Shimari stood guard over the napping old couple. Some kids came by to show pictures of their Grandfather's home town to him. She chased them away. A reported came up to ask her some questions. She chased him away too. Really! Didn't anyone listen to their Goddess?

A soft "Ohh!" got Shimari's attention. It got George and Betty's attention also. They all turned to see Chitose wake up, looking confused. Ronald opened his eyes right after she did.

"Mother?" Betty asked as she went over and knelt by her.

Wearing a stricken look, Chitose said, "I seemed to have wet myself again."

"The bathroom is right inside, we'll clean you up in there. I'll show you," Shimari said.

"Dad?" George asked.

Ronald let out a huff and said, "Felt it comin, couldn't stop it." Seeing George move to pick him up, he added, "Not me, son, your mom. Seems she can't hold her water any more." With a shake of his head, he said, "Getting old sucks the Big One."

George frowned at him. "Ahh, Dad, I'm not sure what that means."

Ronald laughed. "Don't worry about it, son. Long as I'm up, might as well finish with those guys. If ya could, go tell our Goddess it's all right for those men ta see us." He then sported a grin and said, "That Shimari is a feisty one fer sure. Gotta love her."

.

Kaede and Kouta came down from their bedroom in time for lunch. George came in and let Kaede know Ronald was awake and ready to see people again. Kaede gave him the pictures for his Father and promised to be down with food.

Once lunches were made for Ronald and Chitose, George and Betty, and themselves, Kouta and Kaede went down to see Ronald in his wheelchair by the table, surrounded by a large pack.

Pointing at one photo, he said, "This here's the town hall. Got a lit of renovation from what I can see … his map here shows the town's grow quite a bit. Used to be only two streets. This one here on the road that goes through, right about here, is where I grew up." Seeing Kaede and Kouta coming with food, he said, "Goddess, don't ya have people to do that for ya?"

"I like doing it," Kaede replied. She set the food down and pointed up. "There's only enough here for six of us, lunch is being served in the upstairs kitchen. Feel free to go get some," she told the small crowd."

The pack left to go grab some food.

"Goddess," Chitose said and fingered the blue kimono with white flowers she was wearing. "Shimari was kind enough to give me this wonderful wrap."

"It's a kimono, mom," Betty said quietly.

"Whatever it is, it's comfortable and pretty," Chitose said.

'Sure is, " Ronald agreed. "Makes me wish I was forty years younger," he said with a wink.

Chitose cast him a soft grin. "We had our share of fun times."

"We did our best to make all the babies we could," he agreed.

George lowered his head, rubbing his forehead. He grumbled, "Some mental pictures should not exist."

The Americans show up while they were eating lunch. A cold eye from Kaede, and her hint of, "Lunch is being served upstairs, please feel free to go get some," made them think twice about bothering Mr. Conrad for the moment.

.

After they were done with lunch, they came back. "May we talk to you, Mr. Conrad?" Tom asked, and glanced at Kaede for her approval.

.

The last two items were fairly simple. Since Ronald Conrad was alive, and had ducked capture all this time, he was allowed all the pay he didn't get up to retirement age, as well as social security and veterans' benefits. It was a large sum of money, as well as free access to hospitals and home improvements. The other item was a paid trip to his home town. The current mayor promised a hero's welcome to him if he wanted to return.

Thinking about it for a while, Ronald finally said, "Well, seeing the place would be nice, but I gotta tell ya, just comin here has been a strain on me and Chitose. We ain't youngins any more. Don't rightly know what I'd do with money, we ain't got much use for that, either."

"Ronny?," Chitose asked, "Maybe some of the children could use it?"

Ronald nodded. "Didn't think of that, but yeah, that would be a good idea. Seems like many of the kids are likin the things they seen here." looking at Kaede, he asked, "Goddess, think ya could help us out there? I ain't got no idea what stuff costs now, or let kids know how ta git along in the world. If I give ya the money, Can ya help'em out if they wanna go?'

"I will do that anyway," Kaede assured him. "Maybe you could use the money to have some nice houses build on your island?" she suggested.

"That's not a bad idea either. And a few baths for the girls that Akirasam won't be peekin in on. Even so, I'd like ya to help George and Betty figure out what's best at do."

"Us?" Betty asked.

Ronald nodded and explained, "Me and Chitose are fine where we're at. Ain't gonna pretend we'll be around many years from now. Our creaky old bodies remind us of that well enough." Turning his head slightly, he grumbled, "Just turn my head an I hear crackin in my ears." Refocusing on the topic, he said, "George is the village leader, it's up ta him what he wants ta do."

"Dad," George said softly, wearing a long face.

Ronald frowned at him, and pointed at him as he spoke. "Aww doan't go getting all weepy, we ain't gone yet. I'm just sayin you are the village leader. Ya do good, too. This is a village matter, so how ya use that money is up ta you."

George gave a stiff nod. "I will do my best, Father," he said firmly.

"I know ya will," Ronald replied with a slow nod.

.

Kaede wanted to stay to oversee the arraigning the transfer of Ronald's money. They had just started talking about it when she heard a cry for help in her mind. It sounded frantic.

"Crap," she grumbled. Turning to Kouta, she said, 'I have to go. Please ask Takami to come down and help out here. She knows finances." She kissed him and said, "I'll be back later." Kaede then grabbed Shimari and a tired Nana to watch over her and took them up to their room.

.

The typhoon was already on land in the Philippines. Kaede passed through the high winds to find some people trapped in part of a collapsed building. With the wind pressing down on them and rescue people busy trying to help others in flood waters, these people were in grave danger of dying.

Kaede blocked the wind away from the building with an invisible wall and pulled wreckage off the ones trapped inside. One by one, she pulled out a man, two women and their five kids. Once they were atop the rubble, she focused on the typhoon itself.

Looking up at the sky, she extended her wall up and to the sides. Remembering what Kai had told her, she didn't try to break the typhoon apart, but grew her walls to push it back out to sea. The winds resisted, but did migrate in the direction she wanted them to go. It was also much easier to do than just blowing it apart.

Slowly, the winds died down as the typhoon moved away into the pacific. It still rained hard, but even the rain died down as the storm shifted direction. Soon, the rain was a strong drizzle, and did not add much to the flooded streets. Once she was sure the winds and rain had gone, she lowered her walls.

"Thank you, Goddess!" a woman cried happily.

Kaede hadn't manifested. She saw the woman was holding her hands up to the sky. She did manifest and said, "You're welcome." She then headed off to see who else might need help.

This island was a wreck. Power lines down, destroyed homes and flooding everywhere. Flying around, she found some rescue workers at another site, trying to dig people out. She landed and pulled debris up to the works' amazement. Once she got the people out, she flew on to find a few people atop their stranded vehicle. She floated them over to the 'shore' which was a higher road that had escaped the flooding.

Rising high in the air, Kaede looked for more people in trouble. Another three rescues, and she found the ones that someone wasn't already helping. It was time to head home.

Coming back in the late afternoon, Kaede got back in time to find out Takami, George and Betty had worked out the details of Ronald's money, and the Conrad clan was ready to depart. Shimari insisted Kaede stay and rest. She did go out and see them off. A forest of hands waved as the boat departed.

Despite being a bit tired and having her vacation interrupted, Kaede felt good about the day.


	37. Chapter 37

CH 37

 _To dream the imposible dream_

 _to fight, the unbeatable foe_

 _to bear with unbearable sorrow_

 _to run where the brave dare not go_

 _._

 _to right, the unrightable wrong_

 _to be better far than you are_

 _to try when your arms are to weary_

 _to reach that unreachable star_

 _._

 _this is my quest_

 _to follow that star_

 _no matter how hopeless_

 _no matter how far_

 _to be willng to give when there's no more to give_

 _to be willing to try and to do it or die so that honor and justice may live_

 _._

 _and I know if I'll only be true_

 _to this glorious quest_

 _that my heart will lie peaceful and calm_

 _when I'l laid to my rest_

 _._

 _and the world will be better for this_

 _that one man, scorned and covered with scars_

 _still strove with his last ounce of courage_

 _to reach that unreachable star_

 _ **-Frank Sanatra version-**_

Far too soon, it was time to leave the vacation house by the lake and return home to start school again. One thing Kaede made sure of was that Betty's request for some of those pedaling canoes was fulfilled. There was a company now making pedal powered canoes. Kaede bought 15 of them for the Conrad clan to use to help them fish and move across the lake.

Before Kaede showed up there, no one had known the Conrads were there. Now that people did know, Kaede let it be known that those people were under her protection. Although overflights of helicopters were happening now, she insisted no one land on the lake or that island. It was still her private property. She also had a couple people in the vacation house staff who could help Conrad clan members leave if that is what they chose to do. he was sure some would want to go sight seeing now that there was no danger posed by leaving the island.

.

Every time Kouta saw Kaede helping others, his heart swelled with pride for her. Although his previous life was now only small pieces in his memory, there were still a couple things that he knew.

There was one more person he needed to save, but that was still a couple years off. He vaguely remembered Mayu. He had her face in his mind, and he knew that her and Nana were best friends. Other than that, all he could remember was that Mayu had been homeless and needed them. He was not going to let her down.

The other thing he knew for certain was that Kaede needed him. Not only as her lover and friend, but as her support. The specific circumstances and events of their previous life were mostly lost on him. All that was left was a strong desire to do whatever he could to love and support her, and love and support her he would. Whether it was an exciting adventure out here to find a previously unknown tribe of people, or simply standing by when Kaede was sitting quietly when her mind was off doing good somewhere else in the world. Even if Kaede had to take on the role of Empress in the Imperial Palace, he would stand proudly beside his mate.

He knew that even though Kaede was truly amazing and held greater power than he'd ever heard of before in the legends, she still had moments of self-doubt. Occasional nightmares haunted her when she'd wake up and hold him tight, as if afraid he was going to go away on her. Kouta didn't know why she had these bad dreams, maybe she was having dream glimpses of their past life. Whatever the reason, he would always be there for her.

Carrying suitcases into their room at the Maple Inn, Kouta saw Kaede and Nana sitting on the floor and fawning over a teardrop shaped glass trinket that split the sunlight coming in the window, causing a rainbow of colors to play on their happy faces as they gazed at it. The scene was so cute.

Kouta put the suitcases down and said, "Girl's, don't move." He dug out his sketchbook and sat down to draw them.

"Kouta is going to draw Nana too?" Nana asked happily.

"That's right, Nana, so please keep looking at the glass thing with Kaede," he replied.

"Yay! Nana's going to be in a drawing with Kaede!" Nana beamed.

Kaede laughed at her.

This drawing was going to be perfect. Kouta knew it as soon as he began, for this was one more little thing he did so everyone was able to see how wonderful his Kaede was.

 **Author's note** :

I have covered pretty much everything I wanted to do with this story. Instead of Lucy the Monster, it's Kaede the Goddess. I just had a hard time trying to figure out how to end it.

Once again, thank all of you who read and reviewed. It is for you that keep on making these stories.

And Kouta will continue to keep dreaming the Impossible Dream.

 **The End**


End file.
